


Strange Destiny

by larrypsyche



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Same-Sex Marriage, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 15:57:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 49
Words: 248,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21018407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrypsyche/pseuds/larrypsyche
Summary: Louis Tomlinson não poderia ter pedido nada mais simples a fonte de desejos."Uma vida melhor." Ele sussurrou para si mesmo e jogou a moeda na água cristalina.Apenas isso. Uma vida melhor.Mas é claro que o destino daria um jeito de virar sua vida de cabeça para baixo.Pois quando Louis abriu os olhos no dia seguinte nem passou por sua cabeça que acordaria ao lado de um emaranhado de cachos, teria uma aliança no dedo esquerdo e seria torturado pelo choro de um bebê vindo do quarto ao lado.Ah! E não dá para se esquecer do labrador cheirando a manga que pulara em seu peito e lambera seu rosto assim que o despertador soou estridente ao seu lado.





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Essa história NÃO É mpreg.
> 
> All Rights Reserved © 2016 by larrypsyche

"E de repente a vida te vira do avesso e você descobre que o avesso é o seu lado certo."

Caio Fernando de Abreu

**

Correndo pelo jardim da mansão onde acontecia a festa para a qual fui convidado, sentia-me como um espírito livre, como alguém que poderia conquistar tudo o que quisesse e ter tudo o que almejasse. As luzes agora distantes da casa iluminavam a noite na região e os pequenos pontos que brilhavam lá em cima decoravam o céu trazendo uma sensação de conquista e de que tudo poderia ser facilmente alcançado.

E com sorriso no rosto e de braços abertos, senti o vento bater em meu corpo e ser deixado para trás. Meus pés calçando all-star preto de cano alto encontravam com o chão bem asfaltado e vez ou outra o barulho do atrito com as pequenas pedras no caminho podia ser ouvido.

Vestindo uma jaqueta verde-musgo com mancha de café e trajando uma calça jeans muito apertada preta, eu sabia que cada célula de meu corpo estava embriagada até porque eu me sentia quente e minha visão estava levemente embaçada. No entanto, apesar do álcool em meu sangue, a consciência de minha realidade ainda se fazia presente.

Porque eu, Louis William Tomlinson - nascido em uma cidadezinha do interior também conhecida como Doncaster -, poderia dizer que tinha uma vida de merda.

Uma vida incontestavelmente de merda.

E como em todas as histórias sobre uma vida miserável, a minha não poderia ser diferente. Afinal, todos os empregos nos quais trabalhei durante minha vida forneciam um pagamento ruim devido, principalmente, ao baixo nível de escolaridade - ou seja, terminei o segundo grau e desisti de qualquer universidade, pois aquilo definitivamente não era para mim. Como se não bastasse, os chefes com quem tive de lidar foram extremamente sacanas, fazendo-me trabalhar incessantemente, sem folgas para o almoço e muito menos liberando os fins de semana.

Eu me recordava muito bem da época em que tinha dez ou doze anos, mais ou menos, e trabalhava entregando jornais nas casas lindamente decoradas, com jardins floridos, carros belos na garagem, famílias muito bem vestidas e com bicicletas que eu sempre desejara ter, mas nunca fora possível ganhar. Com o passar do tempo, no entanto, aquela realidade que eu apenas observava e não poderia alcançar começou a fazer parte de um doce sonho meu.

E para ser sincero, sempre fui um sonhador. Não era apenas uma bicicleta que sempre desejei. Quero viajar pelo mundo e conhecer cada canto dele. Austrália, Bélgica, EUA, Arábia Saudita... Quero ter um livro de viagens onde poderei guardar minhas recordações. Desejo imensamente ter dinheiro o suficiente, o meu dinheiro, para me hospedar em um hotel de luxo e admirar o pôr do sol enquanto bebia uma taça de champanhe na sacada com vista para o mar.

Não é tão ruim assim ser um pouco ganancioso, é?

Porque se for, eu não me importarei nem um pouco. O que sempre quis, desde pequeno, fora ser rico o suficiente para não precisar me preocupar com despesas. Não sonho com um amor como muitas pessoas o fazem e nem com a profissão dos sonhos, afinal não me identifico com nada e não tenho talento para coisa alguma que as universidades possam oferecer.

Anseio por riqueza, status, poder e estabilidade econômica.

Desejo aquilo que posso encontrar em uma festa da qual eu acabara de sair levemente bêbado.

Ou aquilo que encontro em homens com quem passo apenas uma noite e desfruto de todos os minutos que posso em suas imensas mansões. Anseio por mais presentes semelhantes aos quais tenho ganhado desses mesmos rapazes. Joias, carros, viagens de luxo e festas extravagantes.

Desejo mais do que minha vida medíocre poderia oferecer.

Anseio pelo dia em que não irei mais precisar pular de cama em cama a procura do homem perfeito e poderei usar um cartão de crédito ilimitado ao invés de moedas que mal davam para comprar Skittles que tanto amo. Aquelas balinhas parecidas com M&M, mas com gosto de fruta artificial. Sabe? Pois então...

Eu sempre adorei tais balinhas e nem elas tenho condições de comprar direito sem a ajuda de minhas aventuras.

E como se não bastasse a situação lastimável na qual me encontro, como cereja do bolo, ainda devo três meses de aluguel de meu pequeno, minúsculo e ridículo apartamento. Não era um, nem dois, mas sim três meses de aluguel. Desempregado do modo como eu me encontrava e sem planos futuros de trabalhar era muito provável que esses três meses virassem quatro. Porque, convenhamos, eu odeio trabalhar.

Além disso, mesmo se eu encontrasse um emprego, acabaria de uma forma ou de outra dando destino a meu dinheiro nas lojas de roupas masculinas, principalmente se eu encontrasse um par de sapatos ou um terno de giz que me agradasse.

Então para que trabalhar se meu dinheiro mal dava para comprar o que eu queria?

E não, não venderei os presentes que ganho, porque isso me fornece certo status e me sinto bem rodeado de carros, joias e outros objetos caros e visados. Talvez o que eu devesse fazer era conversar com um dos homens com quem frequentemente estava e mostrar a eles minha melhor feição de gatinho triste. Assim, quem sabe, eles pagassem meu aluguel e poderiam ser recompensados.

Mas por apenas uma única e qualquer noite.

E eu não me importava com isso também.

A única coisa que eu considerava relevante seria dormir em uma cama confortável, luxuosa, espaçosa e que desse a sensação de poder.

Pois eu sempre ansiei por isso.

Poder. Puro e simples poder.

No entanto, havia uma pessoa que sempre insistia para que eu colocasse meus pés no chão e parasse de sonhar acordado com uma vida que eu não poderia ter. E apesar de vez ou outra se meter em minha vida e apontar problemas em minha personalidade, era alguém com quem sempre pude contar. Em qualquer situação na qual me encontrava e em qualquer problema no qual poderia me meter.

Liam Payne.

O robusto rapaz de olhos cor de amêndoa e atitude responsável que vivia puxando minha orelha por eu "viver nas nuvens", segundo ele.

"Louis, você deveria arranjar um emprego e não acreditar que dinheiro cairá do céu."

Bom se fosse se dinheiro caísse do céu, não é mesmo?

Mas a realidade infelizmente não era tão agradável assim.

"Sério que você vai dormir com esse cara só porque ele irá pagar para você um jantar no restaurante mais caro da cidade?"

"Não, Louis, não irei vender meu carro para que possamos viajar para a França nesse fim de ano. Quantas vezes já te falei isso?"

"Eu não sou sua babá. Não sou. Não consertarei os seus erros e estou cansado de pagar suas dívidas... Você realmente precisava de um estoque de camisetas de caveira?"

Pensando bem, esqueça tudo o que eu disse. Liam é um verdadeiro idiota!

E por falar em pessoas com as quais eu poderia contar, definitivamente minha família não era uma delas. Pois, veja bem, por mais que eu sempre desejei ter nascido em uma família de classe média alta, o destino não fora tão bom comigo. Minha mãe, Johannah Tomlinson, era enfermeira de um pequeno pronto-socorro em minha cidade natal, Doncaster, e meu pai, Mark Tomlinson, era empregado de uma empresa terceirizada. Nenhum dos dois era bem pago e sustentar uma família de cinco filhos com renda menor do que quatro salários mínimos definitivamente não era nada fácil.

E não era somente por isso que eu não poderia contar com minha família e sua ajuda financeira. Já se fazia anos que nem sequer conversava com meus pais e muito menos poderia contar com um pouco de apoio financeiro. Tivera uma discussão feia com eles na noite de Natal de 2013 por conta de minha orientação sexual e depois disso nada mais fora o mesmo. A partir daquele dia, não troquei uma só palavra com meus pais e ignorei as frequentes ligações que recebia de minha mãe que foram diminuindo com o passar dos anos. Até mesmo evitei visitar minhas quatro irmãs que tanto amava e tudo por culpa de um preconceito idiota.

A partir de então, mudei-me para Londres, cidade que sempre sonhei morar - um de meus mais diversos sonhos -, e desde então resolvi correr atrás do que desejava como um verdadeiro revolucionário de sofá. Ou seja, não fiz nada, apenas esperei para que as oportunidades chegassem até mim.

E enquanto lembrava de minha tragédia, que poderia ser facilmente banalizada por outros, minha corrida sem rumo se tornou apenas passos solitários e comecei a caminhar sozinho pelo parque frio de Londres para em breve voltar para casa. Em seguida, suspirei de modo cansado de acordo com a melodia triste que tocava de fundo em minha vida.

Ok. Talvez eu seja um pouco dramático, mas o que posso fazer se o destino não é justo comigo?

Após mais alguns passos dados naquele pequeno porém agradável parque, olhei para o chão e chutei uma pequena pedra para fora de meu caminho.

Ah se meus problemas pudessem ser tirados de minha vida assim tão facilmente!

Bem... Talvez jogando em uma casa de jogos conseguisse ganhar uma boa quantia para resolver minha vida. Ou se recebesse um prêmio. Ou talvez, quem sabe, uma herança enorme de algum parente perdido.

Algo que mudasse minha vida para melhor.

Assim, sonhando acordado sobre como iria desfrutar de um dinheiro que pudesse ganhar facilmente, avistei à distância um brilho prateado no chão e apressei meus passos até o local para ver o que era.

E como sempre, a sorte não estava a meu favor. Era uma simples moeda que não valia absolutamente nada, não se podia nem comprar um único pão com ela, que jazia jogada no chão da praça ao lado da fonte.

Mesmo assim, acabei pegando a moeda e deixando que ela repousasse em minha mão por alguns minutos antes de decidir jogá-la na fonte dos desejos com um pedido entrelaçado a ela.

E seria simples o meu pedido.

─ Uma vida melhor. ─ Sussurrei para mim mesmo e joguei a moeda na fonte de desejos com águas cristalinas.

Apenas isso.

Uma vida melhor.

Simples assim.

Sempre fui meio cético em relação a esse tipo de coisa, mas fiz o pedido do mesmo jeito.

Afinal, o que poderia dar errado por simplesmente jogar uma moeda na água e fazer um pedido silencioso à fonte de desejos? Minha vida não poderia ficar pior do que já se encontrava, disso eu tinha certeza.

Dando de ombros, afastei-me do local onde me encontrava e voltei a andar, mas dessa vez em direção a meu apartamento. Estava cansado, embriagado e sorrindo sem razão e apesar de minha amarga tragédia. Precisava de minha cama para uma boa noite de sono. E é claro que não seria tão boa por meu colchão ser duro e o travesseiro estar mais velho e empoeirado que o sótão de minha avó, mas serviria para aquela noite assim como tinha servido para todas as outras.

Caminhando pelas ruas escuras, mal iluminadas e vazias, após vários minutos pensativo e distraído, cheguei em meu lar, doce lar, mas talvez não tão meu e muito menos doce, e troquei rapidamente de roupa, escovando os dentes e finalmente deitando na cama. Por sorte, não bebi tanto e não senti muito forte o mal estar que a bebida causava. Somente precisei ir mais vezes ao banheiro do que o normal antes de dormir.

E não demorou muito para que eu apagasse assim que relaxei meu corpo no colchão.

**

Beijos cálidos eram depositados em minhas costas e lábios grossos e rachados deslizavam por minha pele de forma torturantemente prazerosa, fazendo todo meu corpo se arrepiar. Eu não sabia dizer se aquilo era apenas um sonho, uma fantasia criada por minha mente, mas também não desejava abrir os olhos naquele momento para ter certeza do que acontecia. Estava tão bom relaxar ali naquela cama, tão incrivelmente bom, que não me importava em estar mais inconsciente do que consciente do que poderia estar acontecendo ao meu redor.

A barba mal feita do homem que me beijava roçava por minha pele bronzeada e soltei um leve muxoxo preguiçoso, sentindo quem quer que fosse sorrindo em minha pele, talvez por ter conquistado a reação que desejava. Sua mão áspera também explorava meu corpo, massageando minha cintura e a apertando delicadamente como se quisesse me trazer mais para perto. Meus pensamentos completamente confusos diziam que sim, mas a preguiça que me dominava queria continuar onde estava.

A boca do rapaz chegou em minha nuca segundos depois e depositou um beijo na região, seguindo caminho para minha orelha enquanto arrepiava cada pelo de meu corpo. Eu estava deitado de bruços e era praticamente impossível ver quem era o dono daqueles lábios sem mexer algum músculo, coisa que eu não desejava fazer naquele momento.

Um emaranhado de cachos caiu sobre meus olhos fechados e fizeram cócegas em minhas bochechas enquanto mais uma vez pude sentir os lábios e dessa vez em minha orelha.

"Estou indo tomar banho." Uma voz rouca e grave despejou aquela informação inútil e apenas ignorei. Aquilo ainda era um sonho? Porque os lábios carnudos não poderiam simplesmente e somente voltar para meu corpo e arrepiá-lo em cada canto dele?

Antes que eu pudesse ter a chance de soltar um resmungo em desaprovação, senti um forte tapa em minha bunda que me despertou no mesmo instante, fazendo meus olhos se arregalarem. O homem quem desferiu o tapa soltou um leve risinho, e que bela mão deveria ter para deixar aquela região latejando, e se afastou, saindo da cama, movimentando o colchão e indo em direção a uma outra porta, que provavelmente era o banheiro, e entrando e sumindo por lá no minuto seguinte.

Mas que porra...?

─ Puta que pariu. ─ Soltei, esfregando minha nádega esquerda e sentindo a pele queimar.

Qual era o problema desse cara?

E, afinal, quem era ele?

Eu não lembrava muito bem da noite anterior e não sabia se tinha ido dormir na casa de alguém, mas definitivamente não me recordava nem mesmo de cachos. A última memória mais forte que se fazia presente era o banheiro de minha casa e meus agradáveis cobertores me aquecendo. Talvez aquilo tenha sido um sonho, quem sabe?

Olhei ao redor e constatei o óbvio. Aquela casa definitivamente não era minha. Toda pintada de branco, aparentando um estilo confortável porém simples, aconchegante no estilo familiar, mas era diferente das mansões que eu costumava frequentar com homens que eu frequentemente dormia. Pois aquela casa em questão definitivamente não era uma mansão. Estava mais para um pequeno sobrado de subúrbio como a que minha família vivia. Móveis de segunda mão, roupas de lojas baratas jogadas pelo chão, quadros que definitivamente não poderiam ser definidos como obras de arte e cama um pouco desconfortável.

O despertador soou estridente ao meu lado e desliguei no mesmo instante aquele barulho ensurdecedor. Atrapalhando meus pensamentos, um cheiro de manga se fez presente e tentei decifrar de onde vinha aquele cheiro tão forte quando um cachorro, mas especificamente um labrador, pulou sobre meu corpo e lambeu todo o meu rosto com a feição animada e pronto para outra lambida.

Ótimo!

─ Sai, sai. ─ Sussurrei e tentei empurrá-lo de cima de mim sem sucesso. ─ Saia de cima de mim agora, imundice. ─ Pedi novamente baixo e o cachorro chiou parecendo entristecido e desceu da cama cabisbaixo.

Eu precisava sair daquele lugar. Imediatamente.

Onde estava com a cabeça quando fui dormir com alguém que não tem nem onde cair morto?

E que é dono de um cachorro babão?

Sentindo meu corpo completamente nu, sentei na cama e olhei ao redor à procura de minha jaqueta verde-musgo e de minha calça jeans preta, mas não encontrei nenhuma dessas peças a vista. Onde estava minha roupa?

Um choro de criança começou em outro cômodo e o choque foi a primeira coisa que senti quando o ouvi. Fiquei boquiaberto por vários e vários minutos sem saber qual palavrão utilizar. E definitivamente era um choro de criança. Um choro irritante e incessante de bebê. No cômodo ao lado. Daquela casa.

Eu não poderia acreditar.

Tinha dormido com um homem pobre e casado?

Oh Meu Deus!

─ Louis, o bebê está chorando! ─ O rapaz de cachos gritou do banheiro ainda com a água caindo da ducha e voltando a cantarolar logo em seguida. Olhei incrédulo para a porta ainda apertando o edredom ao meu redor.

Jura que estava chorando?, perguntei a mim mesmo em pensamento cheio de sarcasmo.

Não dava para acreditar que aquele homem queria que eu fosse atender o filho dele. Que provavelmente tem uma mãe onde quer que ela esteja. E lá estava eu deitado no seu lado da cama.

Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo. Não podia estar...

Levei as mãos à cabeça e puxei meu cabelo para trás, indignado com minhas próprias atitudes. Eu estava na casa de um homem casado que tem um filho que não tinha nem mesmo onde cair morto. E o rapaz nem mesmo demonstrava remorso pelo que tinha feito em sua casa.

Era demais para mim!

No momento em que deixei minha mão deslizar sobre a pele de minha testa, senti o roçar de algo metálico na região e, no mesmo instante, minhas sobrancelhas franziram. Deixei que minha mão caísse sobre o meu colo e observei mais atentamente a joia que usava.

Meu rosto todo perdeu completamente a cor.

Minhas pernas bambearam, minha boca ficou seca e senti um extremo mal estar dentro do peito.

Eu estava usando uma aliança.

A porra de uma aliança no dedo esquerdo.

-x-


	2. Porta-Retrato

"Quem olha para fora sonha; quem olha para dentro acorda."

**

Com as pernas bambas, o coração batendo em disparada dentro do peito, a boca entreaberta em total espanto e a pele tomada pela cor branca feito papel, levantei da cama onde estava e deixei que meus pés descalços encontrassem o tapete velho com desenhos egípcios de cores verde, vermelho, marrom e amarelado. Permaneci com um dos edredons enrolados em minha cintura enquanto observava todo aquele cômodo sem saber nem como reagir.

O labrador se encontrava ao lado de minhas pernas e balançava o rabo enquanto me olhava com seus olhos brilhando e a língua para fora. O choro de criança no quarto ao lado parecia mais estridente agora e pontadas em minha cabeça se faziam presentes. Eu tremia dos pés a cabeça, tremia completamente, e tentava processar o que estava acontecendo ao meu redor.

─ Amor, Jamie deve estar com fome. ─ O homem que entrara no banheiro gritou. Ainda estava com a ducha ligada, porém havia cessado com a cantoria. Virei para o lado que sua voz soava ainda com a boca entreaberta e os olhos arregalados. ─ Você precisa acordar. Não é hora para preguiça. ─ O rapaz que antes beijava minhas costas deu risada ao finalizar aquela sentença. Sua risada era estranha, muito estranha, do tipo esquisita beirando a bizarra. Parecia uma fungada profunda misturada a um espirro preso e franzi um pouco o cenho assim que pude ouvi-la.

No entanto, eu não iria ficar parado ali. Precisava me vestir. Precisava cobrir meu corpo ainda mais com uma criança morando naquela casa.

Uma criança!

Por Deus, o que está acontecendo?

Sem entender nem por um segundo o que estava acontecendo, fui procurar peças de roupas limpas, pois nem morto que vestiria aquelas que forravam o chão. Assim, abri um dos lados do guarda-roupa e rapidamente encontrei uma calça moletom que me servia assim como uma camiseta de banda de rock maior que meu corpo, meias, cueca e um tênis simples de marca desconhecida sujo de terra.

O choro de bebê aos poucos fora diminuindo e agradeci aos céus por isso. Minha cabeça latejava pelo som irritante e, por mais que eu não soubesse o que tinha cessado aquele barulho, torci para que a criança simplesmente tivesse dormido. O rapaz com cabelos ondulados parecia ter desligado o chuveiro, pois o barulho de água colidindo com o chão desaparecera também e me apressei a terminar de me vestir para sumir daquela casa antes que o homem saísse do outro cômodo.

Por sorte, vesti as peças de roupa rápido o suficiente para sair do quarto e me encontrar no corredor daquela casa, um sobrado de dois andares que parecia pequeno demais para a quantidade de indivíduos que o habitavam. Havia uma mesa cor de marfim perto da parede verde-clara e mais um tapete simples com detalhes azul, vermelho e marrom cobrindo o chão todo acarpetado. A passos cuidadosos e na ponta dos pés, fui me distanciando do quarto onde dormira e olhando ao redor com medo de que alguém pulasse em mim. Talvez eu estivesse participando de um reality ou alguma espécie de pegadinha de mau gosto.

Onde estavam as câmeras, afinal?

─ Apareçam seus malditos! ─ Tentei olhando para todos os lados como um verdadeiro maníaco, mas nada aconteceu. Ninguém apareceu saindo de trás de uma cortina ou de um dos outros cômodos do segundo andar. ─ Eu sei que vocês estão aí! ─ Arrisquei outra vez, porém bufei em frustração quando nada acontecera.

Dei mais alguns passos cuidadosos, evitando o ranger do chão, e assim que estava perto da escada, que se encontrava completamente coberta de brinquedos, vi uma movimentação em um dos quartos dali e virei a cabeça assustado na direção do vulto.

─ Papai? ─ Uma menina de mais ou menos quatro anos chamou me encarando. Ela coçava um dos olhos enquanto acariciava o rosto de um bebê com a outra mão que levemente dormia em seu berço decorado. A garotinha vestia uma roupa de pijama branca e estava com uma de suas meias rosa enquanto o outro pé se encontrava descalço. Talvez por ter perdido durante o sono... Seus cabelos castanhos como os meus se encontravam amarrados em um coque bagunçado e mal feito e ela parecia exausta, quase dormindo no apoio do berço. ─ Papai Louis?

Aquelas duas simples palavras, mas que não significavam tão pouco assim, foram como um soco na boca do estômago e um choque forte por todo o meu corpo. Eu sentia que poderia vomitar em descrença.

Papai Louis? Papai? Louis?

Aquela criança deveria estar me confundindo com alguém.

O que estava acontecendo ali?

Quem eram aquelas pessoas?

Eu não era quem aquela garotinha pensava que eu fosse. Definitivamente não era.

Com as pernas vacilantes e as mãos tremendo, dei passos para trás trôpegos que quase me fizeram cair da escada. Eu não poderia ficar nem mais um minuto naquela casa. Acabaria enlouquecendo se ficasse. Pois o que quer que fosse que me fizera chegar ali – tornar-me pai de duas crianças pequenas, marido de um homem que bate sem piedade em minha bunda e dono de um cachorro cheirando a manga – era tudo um terrível engano.

Um pesadelo, para falar a verdade.

Talvez eu estivesse dormindo ainda? Belisquei-me uma vez, porém não fui acordado uma segunda vez e tudo parecia real demais para ser apenas uma simples invenção de meus pensamentos.

A garotinha ainda me fitava sonolenta e não pude mais permanecer ali retribuindo com um olhar assustado. O homem do outro cômodo provavelmente logo iria aparecer e tentaria me impedir de sair dali se eu continuasse por muito mais tempo onde estava.

Será que teria me sequestrado e estava me obrigando a conviver naquela casa como uma família feliz?

Ou talvez eu esqueça minha memória assim que durmo como a garota do filme Como se fosse a primeira vez e sempre que acordo preciso que me contem o que acontecera? Que eu sofrera um acidente, batera a cabeça e só lembrava do que acontecera antes do acidente, mas acabei por fim me casando com um homem por quem me apaixonei durante os últimos meses?

Ok. Eu estou mesmo enlouquecendo.

Mas talvez eu precise conferir se meu rosto está em perfeito estado, lindo como sempre, para o caso de que realmente eu ter sofrido um acidente.

Imagine se eu, Louis William Tomlinson, que deseja muito mais do que uma vida miserável iria me apaixonar por um homem pobre e tendo como única propriedade uma pequena casa no subúrbio e... Aquilo lá fora é uma caminhonete? Uma caminhonete velha, vermelha e suja da Ford estacionada ao lado do pequeno jardim repleto de girassóis que vejo por uma dessas janelas mal feitas?

Enquanto descia as escadas em completo estado de choque e me segurando no corrimão com medo que meus passos tortos me fizessem cair, a realidade do que estava acontecendo colidiu comigo em um só baque. Olhando as paredes do lugar, observei diversos porta-retrato que, para meu espanto, sustentavam várias fotos minhas com um rapaz de cabelos levemente ondulados, olhos verdes, nariz pontudo e um sorriso de covinhas. Nós estávamos posando em frente a uma cachoeira ou com aquelas duas crianças no colo ou cozinhando, assistindo filme, passeando em um parque de diversões e tinha aquela que mais me assustava. Eu e ele em nosso casamento.

Nosso...

Como isso poderia ter acontecido se eu sequer me lembrava de alguma coisa?

O homem nas fotos era extremamente bonito, eu tinha de admitir. Maxilar bem desenhado, com uma barba rala decorando seu rosto, os cabelos possuíam um tom de chocolate, os olhos passavam certa leveza e tranquilidade e seus músculos eram bem trabalhados.

Mas isso não importava, no entanto. Não quando ele não tinha o que eu precisava.

─ Louis? ─ O homem de olhos esverdeados me chamou e eu soube no mesmo instante que não demoraria até que ele me encontrasse se eu continuasse parado ali boquiaberto fitando as fotos presas nas paredes por porta-retrato.

Por um acaso, eu estava preso em um mundo paralelo? Era isso?

Como se eu acordasse do estado caótico no qual meu interior se encontrava, fui até a mesinha ao lado da porta de saída com o intuito de pegar a primeira chave que encontrasse e ir imediatamente embora dali para tentar resolver o problema no qual eu me encontrava.

Como Liam era advogado, talvez ele pudesse me auxiliar nisso.

No entanto, ao invés de meus pés me levarem porta a fora, eles simplesmente congelaram no momento em que vi um porta-retrato naquela mesa que parecia ter sido feito sob encomenda.

─ Amor? ─ O homem de olhos esverdeados pareceu me chamar lá de cima e pela proximidade do som pude notar rapidamente que ele já se encontrava no corredor do segundo andar.

Assim, completamente desnorteado pelo impacto daquilo que estava registrado no porta-retrato, peguei o mesmo e um celular qualquer da bancada e me enfiei dentro do banheiro do primeiro andar, trancando a porta atrás de mim e sentindo meu estômago se revirar.

Apoiei as mãos em minhas pernas e respirei fundo na tentativa de controlar minha respiração sôfrega. Olhei para o reflexo no espelho e pude notar o quão pálido eu me encontrava.

Com receio, observei mais uma vez a imagem e meu coração se acelerou dentro do peito de um modo totalmente desconfortável.

Ali em minha frente estava uma foto minha. Minha com meu suposto marido, meus dois filhos um pouco mais novos e, bem, a fonte na qual eu tinha jogado a moeda no dia anterior desejando uma vida melhor.

Uma vida melhor.

E como se não bastasse isso, todos estavam sorrindo e eu parecia extremamente orgulhoso. Além disso, no porta-retrato se encontrava gravado os dizeres "a better life" e dezenas de moedinhas estavam belamente desenhadas na superfície.

Com as mãos tremendo, virei o objeto e tirei a parte que deixava presa a foto no porta-retrato, pois se era realmente eu ali, provavelmente eu deveria ter escrito algo atrás daquela foto como sempre faço como forma de registro.

Bingo!

E ali estava. Minha letra horrivelmente desenhada no verso da imagem documentando exatamente o motivo daquela foto ser tão especial para ser moldurada devidamente.

"Quando pedi a essa fonte por uma vida melhor, não poderia imaginar que ela ficaria tão extraordinária. Obrigado, moedinha! L. W. Tomlinson – 2014".

2014?

Foi a primeira informação que meu cérebro processou.

2014...

Aquilo tinha sido há mais ou menos dois anos atrás. Dois anos atrás. E o pedido que realmente fiz a fonte fora feito ontem. Ontem! Em 25 de agosto de 2016.

E, além disso, isso era possível? Uma fonte de desejos realmente realizar desejos?

Apesar de que definitivamente aquele não tinha sido meu pedido. Como morar em uma casa do subúrbio, casar com um homem que deveria ter um emprego de salário mínimo e ter dois filhos – não um, mas dois filhos – sendo que não suporto criança, poderia ser considerada uma vida melhor?

Se fosse algo relacionado aquela maldita moeda jogada na fonte, eu só poderia estar pagando meus pecados, isso sim. Pagando meus pecados assim como em filmes onde a pessoa precisa aprender uma lição para mudar quem ela é e blá blá blá.

Eu não desejo mudar quem sou. Sou o suficiente do modo como me encontro e estava seguindo um caminho próspero antes do destino resolver colocar o pé em minha frente para que assim eu tombasse nas pedras.

Aquilo definitivamente não era obra do governo – pois eu não era importante, não possuía nenhuma informação crucial e muito menos deveria ser protegido como testemunha –, nem de alienígenas – não, decididamente isso não é coisa de ETs, eu me recuso a acreditar que algo assim exista – e muito menos sequestro – afinal, se fosse isso, uma criança daquela idade não me chamaria de papai Louis com tanta inocência sendo que ela mal parece saber mentir e também o cachorro cheirando me atacaria ao invés de lamber meu rosto em total felicidade.

Aquilo era obra do maldito destino que me odeia!

Digitei o número de Liam que estava salvo naquele celular e esperei para que ele atendesse. Precisava ter certeza de que aquilo não se encaixava em uma pegadinha pregada por pessoas que me odiavam e queriam fazer piadas com meu nome. Mesmo se quisessem, Liam não deixaria. Diria a verdade no mesmo instante em que eu perguntasse. Ele era muito sério para entrar nesse tipo de situação estúpida.

─ Hey, Louis. ─ Pelo visto, aquele era meu celular e não do outro homem que ainda permanecia no andar de cima, provavelmente cuidando das crianças sonolentas. ─ Como está?

─ Hey, Liam. ─ Disse tremendo sentindo o desespero tomar conta de cada poro meu. Se realmente fosse coisa do maldito destino, por mais cético que eu fosse quanto a isso, o que eu faria para sair dessa situação? ─ Estou bem. ─ Menti, querendo pular logo essa entediante introdução e perguntar o que eu realmente desejava. ─ E você?

─ Cadê papai Louis, doce Lily? ─ O homem que me dera um tapa antes de sair da cama perguntou provavelmente a menina assim que desciam as escadas.

─ Não sei... ─ Pude ouvi-la dizer baixinho e preguiçosamente. ─ Ele parecia assustado quando me viu. Será que ele está bem?

─ Estou bem também, Louis. Graças a Deus que hoje é domingo, pois assim poderei descansar um pouco... ─ Liam despejou e voltei minha concentração ao que ele dizia. ─ Estou pensando em passar em sua casa hoje, se vocês não forem sair... Como está Lily e Jamie?

Aquilo fora como um choque para mim. Liam não podia estar falando sério, podia? Estava perguntando sobre as crianças que eu deveria chamar de filhos. Literalmente perguntando sobre as crianças...

E Payne não era alguém que se envolveria em algum tipo de brincadeira sobre isso. Ainda mais em uma brincadeira de mau gosto que envolveria crianças e o fato de ludibriar alguém era inconcebível em sua visão. Era totalmente errôneo e desprezível para ele.

A ficha pareceu cair naquele instante.

Então era isso...

Essa era a realidade com que eu teria de conviver. Uma vida de casado, pobre e pai de dois filhos. Provavelmente eu teria um trabalho? Sim, provavelmente. Provavelmente eu trocava noites em festas luxuosas por um filme infantil enquanto preparava o jantar? Sim, provavelmente fazia isso também.

Por Deus, isso é loucura! Uma total loucura!

─ Liam, posso te perguntar uma coisa? ─ Falei em um tom de voz baixo o suficiente para que as pessoas do outro lado da porta não pudessem ouvir o que eu tinha a dizer.

─ Claro! O que é?

─ Louis! ─ O homem de olhos esverdeados gritou do outro lado da porta me chamando.

Cristo! Aquele cara não podia nem esquentar uma água sem me chamar?

─ É o Harry? ─ Liam perguntou divertido, rindo em seguida após provavelmente ouvir o chamado.

─ Quem? ─ Indaguei confuso.

─ Harry, Harold, como preferir... É ele quem está te chamando? ─ Liam questionou outra vez e pude notar pelo tom de sua voz que ele parecia se divertir. ─ Você tem sorte de ter um marido como ele. Harry se preocupa com você... Um pouco demais, às vezes, mas se preocupa.

Liam se referia ao homem como seu marido. Referia-se a Harry como meu marido e aquilo não tinha nem um pouco tom de brincadeira. Ele parecia acostumado demais com aquela realidade. Como se sempre tivesse sido assim. Como se ele nunca tivesse me cobrado de deixar de sonhar por coisas tolas e colocar os pés no chão. Como se há muito tempo eu estivesse casado com Harry, tivesse filhos com ele e um cachorro também.

Por Deus! Eu sentia vontade de vomitar naquele momento!

Harry... Então era esse o nome do homem ao qual estava... Casado?

Argh! Eu completamente odiava essa palavra.

Casado... É algo tão forte, que traz tantas obrigações, laços e situações das quais eu nunca quis participar.

Se isso era coisa daquela maldita moeda, ela definitivamente estava querendo me dar uma lição.

─ Yeah, yeah... Hey, você sabe quando eu o conheci? ─ Resolvi perguntar, pois definitivamente era algo que eu precisava saber para tentar organizar meus pensamentos e procurar por uma resposta.

─ Conheceu Harry? ─ Liam questionou confuso.

─ É... ─ Sussurrei roendo a unha do polegar.

─ Você não se lembra?

─ Não... Quer dizer, eu me lembro, mas, bem, eu, hm, esqueci que dia foi, sabe? A data? Ano, de preferência.

─ Ano? Você esqueceu o ano?

─ Liam, por favor... ─ Disse cansado e irritado. ─ Só, bem, me diga a data... Esse Harry, quer dizer, Harry está me perguntando e eu não lembro exatamente como e quando aconteceu. Não quero que ele fique irritado comigo... ─ Menti descaradamente apenas para obter a resposta que eu pretendia e fingi meu melhor tom de tristeza.

Por fim, Liam bufou e soltou o ar de seus pulmões em seguida e lentamente.

─ Não acredito que você esqueceu uma coisa dessas. Você vive dizendo que é uma das datas mais importantes para você, assim como a data de seu casamento e os dias em que adotou Lily e Jamie, mas enfim... Eu não conheço essa história muito bem, mas você sempre disse que teve algo relacionado a uma fonte. Que você fez um pedido a fonte logo depois de brigar com seus pais e se mudar para Londres... Queria uma vida melhor e acabou conhecendo Harry. Foi em 2013, mas a data eu não me recordo. Você sempre acaba acrescentando detalhes sobre o momento em que viu Harry pela primeira vez e acabo por me concentrar nisso para ver o momento exato em que você começará a se gabar pela vida que maravilhosa que tem...

Uma coisa era verdade sobre aquilo que Liam havia dito e eu não poderia negar. Sempre me gabei por minhas conquistas, tanto pessoais quanto profissionais, mas aquilo parecia tão desconexo com quem eu era.

Gabar-me por ter conhecido Harry? Isso parecia uma piada.

Mas então era isso... Em uma realidade paralela, na qual agora eu me encontrava por culpa da porra do destino, eu havia conhecido Harry em 2013. Após a briga com meus pais e o pedido a fonte. Na época em que eu decidira como subiria na vida, ou melhor, quem me faria subir na vida.

Isso estava ficando cada vez mais sem sentido e uma completa loucura!

O que eu precisava fazer para acordar desse terrível pesadelo?

─ Obrigado... ─ Disse após um tempo e enquanto processava todas aquelas informações.

─ Você me ligou somente para isso? ─ Liam perguntou incerto.

─ Bem... Não somente por isso. Eu queria saber também se, bem, se alguém estivesse fazendo uma brincadeira de mau gosto comigo, o que você faria?

─ Alguém está fazendo alguma brincadeira de mau gosto com você, Louis? ─ Ele questionou em alerta e preocupado.

Desanimei pelo tom de sua voz e praticamente risquei da listinha o item brincadeira de mau gosto.

─ Não, quer dizer, eu não sei ao certo...

─ O que está acontecendo?

─ Louis! ─ Harry gritou novamente. ─ Cadê você, amor? O café está quase pronto!

─ Eu não sei explicar... ─ Ignorei Harry e respondi a Liam. ─ Estou completamente desesperado, porque nem mesmo eu entendo. Não sei o que está acontecendo...

─ Estou ficando preocupado, Louis... Irei em sua casa hoje, ok? Você já falou com Harry sobre o que está acontecendo?

─ Eu n-não... Ele não saberia me, hm, me ajudar... Preciso de você. ─ Disse quase implorando para que ele viesse e me resgatasse dali.

─ Ok. Eu irei, tudo bem? No final da tarde, assim que terminar de resolver algumas coisas aqui. ─ Sussurrei um "uhum" em acordo, mas de fato desanimado por não saber se conseguiria aguentar por muito tempo naquela casa com totais estranhos que diziam ser minha família. ─ Assim poderemos ver o que te aflige para contarmos a Harry.

Argh! Tudo agora se resumia a aquele cara que pela quarta vez estava me chamando e dessa vez do lado de fora da casa?

─ Yeah... ─ Disse meio chateado e um pouco aliviado também por saber que Liam viria para tentar me ajudar a sair dessa completa confusão.

Tentarei pensar em soluções nesse meio tempo sem ele.

─ Até depois então. ─ Liam falou cuidadoso. ─ Cuide-se!

─ Tchau. ─ Disse simplesmente.

Assim que desliguei, precisei reunir coragem para sair de dentro do banheiro e enfrentar a realidade que me cercava.

Isso é só um engano! Um terrível engano! Que logo, logo será desfeito!

Talvez eu só estivesse ali para aprender uma lição e voltasse em breve para a minha vida de antes que, apesar de miserável, não era tão miserável como aquela em que eu estava agora.

Ou talvez eu só estivesse sonhando e acordaria a qualquer instante em minha cama. Eu poderia estar somente tendo um terrível pesadelo mesmo.

Por favor, que seja só um horrível pesadelo...

─ Papai Louis? ─ Ok. Eu definitivamente odiava ser chamado daquele modo. Lily provavelmente batia a porta do banheiro a minha procura. Provavelmente ouvira meus sussurros e também percebera que a porta se encontrava fechada. ─ Papai, você está brincando de esconde-esconde com a gente? ─ A garotinha riu baixinho e eu suspirei fundo, tentando encontrar a coragem que me faltava para sair daquele cômodo de uma vez.

Afinal, eu só precisava lidar com isso um pouco. Talvez se eu explicasse a Harry o engano que estava acontecendo, ele poderia entender e me deixar seguir minha vida de antes. Poderia ser doloroso para ele, mas seria superável. Aquilo tudo era um terrível engano, afinal de contas. Eu só precisava aprender uma lição e nada disso era real.

E definitivamente não era uma vida melhor.

Destranquei a porta e a abri, encontrando Lily ainda parada na frente da porta, pronta para bater por uma terceira vez na madeira maciça. Seus olhos eram castanhos e estavam terrivelmente arregalados, porém um pequeno sorriso logo apareceu assim que me viu.

─ Oi, papai. ─ Meu pavor de crianças estava voltando como um soco na boca do estômago naquele momento. Eu não sabia como agir quando estava perto de uma delas. Poderia considerar até um pouco assustador.

Dei um sorriso forçado e sem dentes, tentando contornar a criança parada em minha frente que estendia os braços como em um pedido silencioso por colo.

─ Colo, papai. ─ Ela pediu com um leve beicinho em seus lábios enquanto eu dava um passo para trás e deixava o porta-retratos e o celular na primeira mesa que encontrara.

─ Papa! ─ O bebê que se encontrava na cadeirinha gritou animado, batendo as palmas da mão alegre enquanto segurava uma colher de plástico chamando minha atenção.

─ Achou o papai Louis? ─ Ouvi a voz de Harry soar da cozinha, porém ele não se encontrava em meu campo de visão ao contrário do bebê que gesticulava e deixava uma ou outra risada preguiçosa sair de sua boca.

Pelo que pude escutar, o homem fechou a porta dos fundos e começou a caminhar para onde Jamie apontava enquanto eu somente me sentia enjoado por não saber o que faria em meio a todas aquelas pessoas e principalmente ao rapaz que dizia ser meu marido.

Mas então após alguns segundos o homem que me procurava por todos os cantos da casa finalmente apareceu.

E foi então que ele entrou na sala de estar. Vestindo apenas uma calça de moletom e meias brancas, Harry tirou meu fôlego com seu peito nu e bem trabalhado. Algumas tatuagens se encontravam ali e uma delas era uma borboleta no abdômen e dois pássaros no peito perto dos ombros. Seus olhos brilhavam em uma cor bonita de esmeralda, seus cabelos ondulados se encontravam terrivelmente bagunçados, suas maçãs do rosto e seus lábios haviam adquirido um tom vermelho forte e até mesmo podia sentir seu perfume forte e gostoso.

Harry é muito bonito, isso é uma foto incontestável, apesar dos pesares.

O homem de olhos esverdeados deu um sorriso de lado, dando espaço para que uma covinha atrevida aparecesse em sua bochecha e caminhou a passos preguiçosos vindo em minha direção. Assim que estava bem em minha frente, quase roçando seu corpo no meu, ele permaneceu com um sorriso de lado enquanto eu prendia minha respiração sem saber como agir e viver aquela vida que me fora imposta.

─ Aí está você, chop suey. ─ Sussurrou já levando suas mãos para meu quadril e aproximando seus lábios dos meus enquanto eu me afastava o máximo que conseguia. No entanto, segundos depois, ele selou sua boca na minha para um beijo rápido e se afastou sorrindo.

Se perguntassem, eu jamais admitiria a ninguém que aquele breve selar de lábios fez com que uma descarga elétrica percorresse meu corpo por completo.

Contudo, assim que abri os olhos, notei que todos, sem exceção, até mesmo o labrador babão, me encaravam como se esperassem que eu dissesse ou fizesse algo de costume, porém que para mim naquele momento não era de costume algum. Havia certa expectativa ali de pessoas que nem mesmo eu conhecia, de pessoas que estavam familiarizadas, talvez, com uma versão de Louis Tomlinson que realmente não era a que eu poderia apresentar.

E estando ali tendo que encarar aquele embaraçoso momento eu realmente desejei sair correndo sem olhar para trás.

-x-


	3. Fraldas sujas & Dores de cabeça

"Imagine uma nova história para sua vida e acredite nela."

**

Eu podia sentir os olhos de Harry sobre mim. Aqueles olhos esverdeados de um tom diferente de todos os que eu já vira que me perfuravam na tentativa de encontrar dentro de mim o que acontecia de errado comigo, porque pela expressão dele durante todo o café da manhã ele sabia que o Louis ao qual ele conhecia estava em falta naquele momento.

Mas eu não me importava se ele sentia falta daquele Louis que parecia ser a versão contrária a minha. Meu único foco naquele momento era voltar a minha vida de antes e, sinceramente, não pertencer a nenhuma família, não ter filhos, nem marido, muito menos um cachorro cheirando a manga e o mais importante: não ter um trabalho terceirizado a minha espera.

Como eu agradecia por ser domingo...

Por Deus! Como eu agradecia!

Pois, talvez, com um pouquinho de sorte, desse tempo de resolver aquela confusão antes de ter de acordar cedo para trabalhar em um emprego de um salário mínimo.

Bem... Se a sorte estiver a meu favor.

─ Papai, o que você vai fazer de almoço hoje? ─ Lily me fitava com seus gigantes olhos cor de amêndoa me questionando e, como se não bastasse ser chamado por aquele adjetivo outra vez, eu aparentemente cozinhava também.

Ok. Eu realmente estou vivendo em uma realidade paralela, pois eu não sabia nem sequer fazer panquecas ou ovos fritos.

─ Você ainda está tomando café e já está pensando no que irá comer no almoço? ─ Harry disse reprovando, mas ao mesmo tempo sorria para a pequena garotinha. Negou com a cabeça em seguida e soltou uma leve risada engasgada.

Será que eu deveria dar tapinhas nas costas dele sempre que fizesse isso?

Com a expressão totalmente alheia ao que acontecia naquela mesa, tomei um gole de meu café enquanto estava perdido em próprios pensamentos. É claro que sentia os olhos de Harry como águias presos em mim, observando cada movimento meu por cima da xícara, porém resolvi ignorar a sensação incômoda que eu sentia, como se eu estivesse sendo minuciosamente calculado, e também fingi que não vi, pois já tinha muito com o que me estressar.

─ Mas eu estou com tanta fome, papai Harry. ─ Ela comentou sorridente, deixando de lado a feição cansada e sonolenta de mais cedo. ─ Só quero saber o que terá de almoço...

─ Hum... Ok, tudo bem, tudo bem. - O encaracolado pareceu ceder. ─ O que terá de almoço, papai Louis? ─ Questionou com certo interesse demasiadamente exagerado por algo tão simples como se estivesse à espera de um deslize meu para pular em cima de mim como se eu fosse uma presa diante de suas garras.

Bem... Talvez eu desse esse prazer a ele. Afinal, não tinha a mínima intenção e vontade de atender suas expectativas e evitar decepcioná-lo.

─ Não sei cozinhar... ─ Dei de ombros e tomei mais um gole de meu café, fitando Harry à espera de uma reação sua. Algo como olhos arregalados, boca entreaberta, sobrancelhas franzidas, expressão indignada ou o sorriso desaparecendo de seu rosto.

Algo verdadeiro de uma novela mexicana.

Não faria diferença para mim, afinal.

Mas não fora isso que aconteceu.

Ele simplesmente deu um sorriso por detrás da xícara, seus olhos esverdeados se fechando um pouco e suas covinhas levemente aparecendo o deixando com um ar jovial e até mesmo, posso dizer, infantil.

─ Sabe sim! ─ Lily teimou insistentemente e cruzou os braços, acenando positivamente e com vontade a cabeça. ─ Você sabe, papai. Eu amo sua comida, lembra?

─ E se papai esqueceu? ─ Harry perguntou inocentemente a garotinha que abriu e fechou a boca lentamente duas vezes. E, com isso, entendi o motivo de Harry não estranhar o fato de eu ter dito que não sabia cozinhar. Ele achava que eu estava brincando; mentindo para me esquivar dos pedidos de Lily.

Um total idiota!

"Casei" com um total idiota fadado ao esquecimento.

─ Não esqueceu... ─ Ela disse com as sobrancelhas franzidas mostrando sua seriedade e um leve beicinho formando em seus lábios. ─ Papai sabe fazer... Papai é cozinheiro do Master Chef.

─ Cozinheiro do Master Chef?! ─ O homem que se dizia meu marido deu uma gargalhada alta – e nem direi novamente o quanto estranha ela era – e pegou o bebê no colo que soltava um ou outro "lolo, lolo" e ria, batendo palmas e babando frequentemente. ─ De onde tirou isso, Lily? Master Chef, sério? Porque voc-... O que é isso? Oh Meu Deus, Jamie, você está fedendo... Que cheiro é esse? O que anda comendo? Repolho? ─ Harry levantou as sobrancelhas em sua melhor feição séria enquanto eu somente tentava disfarçar minha expressão de nojo. Estava realmente insuportável o cheiro. ─ Não adianta rir, filho. Você está querendo me matar, é? O que fiz para você, bomba de gás asfixiante?

Lily deu uma gargalhada muito semelhante à de Harry – o que era até compreensível pelo fato de não serem pai e filha de sangue, mas conviverem praticamente 24 horas por dia – e tive certeza de que estava rodeado por loucos no momento em que observei o homem de olhos esverdeados chacoalhando a criança praticamente em cima da mesa e reprovando com caras e bocas o cheiro extremamente fedido que vinha de suas calças enquanto Jamie gargalhava com a mão na boca.

Aliás, esse bebê não tirava a mão da boca nunca?

─ Ok. Já que papai Louis não sabe cozinhar vamos deixá-lo limpar Jamie, sim? ─ Harry disse simplesmente e o olhei indignado por alguns instantes. Lily concordou com um aceno, colocando sua pequena mão sobre a boca logo depois para esconder a leve risada que soltara.

Mas nem morto que eu faria uma coisa dessas!

Não mesmo.

Nunca!

Nope...

Limpar aquele bebê?

Sério?

Essa era a lição que eu merecia sendo que nunca fiz nada de mal a ninguém, universo?

E parecendo se divertir, Harry caminhou em minha direção esboçando uma careta e entregou sem cerimônias a criança que fedia.

Ótimo! Esplêndido!

Teria como meu dia melhorar?

Abri a boca para reclamar, mas meu suposto marido se pronunciou antes que eu tivesse chance de dizer algo.

─ Farei o almoço. Seria meio nojento se eu tivesse de cuidar disso aí. ─ Explicou simples e se afastou, mas pude ver o sorriso de canto de lábios que tomou conta de seu rosto. Um sorriso cheio de graça como se gozasse com minha cara.

─ M-Mas...

─ Nada de mais.

Maldito!

Eu deveria estar pagando meus pecados por ter acordado naquela casa e estar tendo de lidar com isso tudo por uma manhã inteira.

Por Deus! Por que o dia não passava logo e com ele não trazia Liam e a resolução de meus problemas?

Sem outra opção, bufando e batendo os pés de forma irritada, afastei-me da cozinha e comecei a andar em direção as escadas. Eu não conhecia nada daquela casa. Nenhum cômodo, nenhum móvel, absolutamente nada. E por sorte, havia passado em frente ao quarto do bebê fedido mais cedo e aquilo talvez me ajudasse a me localizar.

Finalmente cheguei ao quarto de Jamie – que cheirava forte a talco e shampoo de bebê – e o deixei no trocador de fraldas, procurando por uma fralda e tentando me lembrar do que tinha aprendido com minha mãe na época em que eu tinha de cuidar de minhas irmãs menores.

─ Vamos lá, Louis, você consegue... ─ Incentivei-me e dei tapinhas em minhas costas por pensamento como se me consolasse pelo fracasso em que minha vida se encontrava naquele momento. Reclamei tanto de minha realidade anterior, porém desejava mais do que nunca voltar a ela. ─ Não deve ser tão difícil... ─ Disse a mim mesmo. ─ Por favor. Que não seja tão difícil.

Jamie balançava as mãos e suas pequenas pernas, gesticulando e soltando um ou outro "ga-gu-gui-gue" enquanto eu me postava de frente para ele e me preparava psicologicamente – ou pelo menos tentava fazer isso – para enfrentar o que vinha pela frente.

─ Pare de me olhar com essa cara. ─ Repreendi sério. ─ Está achando graça por eu ter de limpá-lo? Está achando graça por eu ter de limpá-lo... Eu deveria te deixar sujo, é isso que eu deveria fazer para você aprender a pedir para ir ao banheiro... Com a sua idade, eu já usava o banheiro. Alguém deveria ensiná-lo! Ninguém te ensinou nessa casa? Por que está rindo, hm?

Jamie riu outra vez com a mão na boca e outro riso capturou minha atenção e virei minha cabeça no mesmo instante na direção do som.

Era Lily sem a meia em um dos pés novamente.

Como ela conseguia tal feito?

─ Quer ajuda, papai Lou? ─ Perguntou envergonhada, balançando o corpo para frente e para trás enquanto segurava uma de suas mãos na outra e mordia o lábio inferior deixando a mostra seus pequenos dentes de leite.

Se ela queria ajudar, por que não? Espero que ela saiba trocar uma fralda e, não sei, fazer todo o trabalho?

─ Ótimo! Preciso de ajuda para limpar esse bebê, quer dizer, Jamie. Preciso de ajuda para limpá-lo. Você pode, quem sabe, fazer todo o serviço?

Ela deu risada, quase gargalhando, e deixou a cabeça tombar para trás.

Era uma criança adorável, eu precisava admitir, mas definitivamente seria mais ainda se não me chamasse de papai a cada cinco minutos.

─ Não sei fazer, papai, só sei ajudar.

Segurei-me para não revirar os olhos. Aquela situação – a de ter de limpar o bebê – estava me tirando a paciência que ainda restava.

─ Como pode me ajudar se não sabe fazer aquilo que diz que sabe?

─ Hã? ─ Fez uma careta. ─ Papai, o que quer dizer?

─ Você pode parar de me chamar de papai, por favor? ─ Falei levemente irritado.

─ Parar de chamar de papai? ─ Seu tom parecia levemente abalado e sua expressão se entristeceu. Lily estava completamente sem jeito e talvez o tom irritado que eu tenha usado provocara as lágrimas que se acumularam em seus olhos. ─ Por quê?

Ok. Ótimo!

Estava provocando o choro daquela menina agora.

Eu me sentia um monstro naquele momento. Um verdadeiro e cruel monstro, mas o que eu poderia fazer se não levava jeito com crianças?

─ Eu só não, bem, é que... ─ Argh! ─ Desculpe, ok? Não chore... ─ Apesar de me sentir um monstro, minha súplica foi devido ao fato de não querer que a garotinha chorasse, pois isso chamaria a atenção de meu suposto marido e eu não queria ter de lidar com ele naquele momento. Era complicado lidar com Harry. Ele parecia ler meus movimentos e pensamentos. ─ Só, hm, me ajude, por favor? Estou ficando irritado por não saber o que fazer.

Ainda com um leve beicinho formado em seus lábios, Lily concordou com um aceno e deixou uma parte de sua barriga a mostra assim que se curvou para trás. Ela era uma criança adorável em vários aspectos e talvez Lily pudesse de algum modo me ajudar em algumas coisas com as quais eu teria de lidar em breve.

A garotinha se aproximou a passos cautelosos de onde eu estava e se apoiou em uma cadeira ao lado do trocador de fraldas, subindo com dificuldade em cima da mesma e ficando de pé para ter uma melhor visão de seu irmão. Naquele momento, ela estava na altura de meu ombro e vi quando suspirou e deixou o ar sair de seus pulmões no instante seguinte.

─ O que eu faço? ─ Perguntei na esperança de que ela soubesse. Lily pensou por alguns segundos antes de parecer lembrar o que era.

─ Acho que tem que tirar a fralda sujinha primeiro...

─ Ew! ─ Repugnei esboçando minha melhor careta e olhando o bebê feliz e contente, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, e que me olhava como se eu fosse a coisa mais brilhante que ele algum dia já viu. ─ Começamos bem.

─ Eu vou fechar meu nariz, porque é muito fedido. ─ Disse anasaladamente após fechar com seus dedinhos o nariz.

─ Sorte sua! Porque terei que encarar essa catinga! ─ Lily gargalhou e fungou uma vez igual um pequeno porquinho, fazendo com que suas bochechas corassem.

No instante seguinte, reuni toda a coragem que um dia consegui conquistar. Não era muita, embora. Abri com cuidado e temeroso a fralda que me aguardava e quando finalmente vi o que ali se encontrava, tive uma ânsia de vômito, sentindo engolir o cheiro insuportável.

─ Porra! ─ Chiei e, ainda sentindo minha barriga revirar, enrolei aquela coisa fedida, jogando longe no lixo do outro lado do quarto, imaginando que alguém teria de tirar esse lixo daquele cômodo muito em breve. ─ Meu Deus! Como isso tudo pode sair de dentro de alguém tão pequeno? O que estão dando para você comer?

─ Da-du-gui. ─ Jamie disse alegremente e batendo palminhas. ─ Da-da-du-ba-gui.

─ Fedido. ─ Lily reclamou, tentando afastar o cheiro de si com uma das mãos, porém rindo por achar graça da situação. Na verdade, ela parecia se divertir um pouco com tudo isso.

─ Ok. Próximo passo...

─ Precisa limpar. Eu acho...

─ Oh não! ─ Reclamei outra vez, o que estava sendo frequente naquelas últimas horas, e fiz o serviço de um jeito que parecia não tão certo quanto deveria. Lily vez ou outra soltava comentários meio incertos como: "Papai, por que tanto pó branco?" ou "Papai, tem que passar na água, mas ela não pode ser muito gelada, porque Jamie vai chorar se fizer..." ou até mesmo "Papai, Jamie 'tá ficando vermelho assim de ponta cabeça, isso é ruim?", mas que me ajudavam de vez em quando também.

E depois de quase uma hora de sofrimento, finalmente terminei com Jamie. Ele estava definitivamente mais cheiroso, porém um pouco mais cansado do que antes e o peguei no colo desajeitadamente segundos depois com a convicção de levar a criança o mais rápido que eu pudesse para os braços de Harry.

Ele teria de cuidar de Jamie. Somente ele. Eu não sou obrigado a nada disso!

─ Obrigado! ─ Agradeci a Lily, pois sem ela eu estaria ainda perdido sobre como começar a limpar o pequeno Jamie e isso me deixaria ainda mais estressado, com risco de provocar uma dor de cabeça insuportável.

─ Por nada, papai. ─ Ela disse baixinho timidamente, olhando para baixo. ─ Amo você! ─ E esticou seu corpo o máximo que conseguia para depositar um beijo em minha bochecha.

Pigarreei sem saber o que fazer no primeiro instante.

─ Yeah, yeah... Vamos, então?

─ Uhum. ─ Ela concordou e desceu da cadeira de modo desajeitado, precisando de um pouco de ajuda para isso.

Alcançamos o corredor e rapidamente lavei minhas mãos duas vezes antes de descer as escadas com Jamie pendurado em meus cabelos e achando graça disso. Precisei ajudar Lily nisso também, apesar de acho estranho o fato dela conseguir subir sem ajuda, mas para descer necessitar de uma mãozinha. Sua expressão sorridente denunciava a mim que a garotinha só desejava era segurar em minha mão.

─ Amor, venha provar o molho que estou preparando. ─ Harry gritou da cozinha e revirei os olhos para aquele estúpido clichê típico de casados.

Contudo, antes que eu pudesse dizer algo, senti um leve puxar em meus dedos e olhei para baixo a tempo de ver os grandes olhos de Lily a espera de atenção. Sem dizer nada, ela apontou para o cercadinho que se encontrava na sala, sinalizando onde eu deveria deixar Jamie e concordei com um rápido aceno, caminhando de encontro ao meu destino.

Lily é uma garota esperta, tenho de admitir!

E me ajudava em tarefas como aquela como eu bem imaginara.

─ Amor, venha aqui!

Mas que merda!

Afastando-me das crianças, bufei exasperado e caminhei em direção à cozinha a passos irritados sem paciência para aquela pessoa que se dizia meu marido.

Por Deus! Como eu queria que esse pesadelo acabasse logo e que Liam chegasse em breve para que eu pudesse pensar em um modo de resolver esse problema...

Eu não pertencia àquele lugar!

De modo algum!

─ O que foi? ─ Perguntei sem paciência alguma.

Um sorridente Harry virou para mim segurando uma colher de pau e levando-a em minha direção para que eu provasse.

─ Vamos! Prove!

─ Isso é mesmo necessário?

─ Não sei se está bom de sal.

Controlando a minha vontade de mais uma vez revirar os olhos, aproximei-me de Harry afim de provar o molho que o mesmo preparava. Sem me deixar com muita escolha, meu suposto marido estendeu a colher de pau e deixou que eu experimentasse aquilo que ali continha.

─ É... Está bom!

─ Bom? ─ Questionou confuso e com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

─ Yeah...

─ Só bom.

─ Está bom. O que quer que eu diga?

─ Está tudo bem, amor? ─ Aquele apelido me deu uma sensação ruim e estranha dentro do peito e desviei o olhar para não ter de encarar seus olhos esverdeados que brilhavam em minha direção. O rapaz tinha tantas expectativas em minhas reações que eu não sabia como reagir direito perto dele.

─ Hm, bem, só estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça... ─ Menti e dei de ombros, não entendendo porque eu tinha dado uma desculpa.

Eu deveria falar a verdade de uma vez.

Algo como: Pelo amor de Deus, você não está vendo que eu não pertenço a esse lugar?

─ Oh sim! Quer tomar algum remédio?

─ Já tomei... ─ Menti mais uma vez, porém evitando encará-lo. Eu não conseguia ter tanta intimidade como ele parecia esperar e querer.

─ Espero que passe logo então. ─ Harry falou carinhoso e deu poucos passos em minha direção, ficando muito próximo e deixando que a palma de sua mão alcançasse minha cintura, puxando-me para ele e me envolvendo em seus braços.

Era estranho aquilo. Tanta proximidade, tanto sentimento envolvido por parte de Harry, tantos laços... Era estranho demais para mim e eu não sabia como eu poderia me acostumar um dia com aquilo!

Bom... Eu espero que não tenha de lidar com isso por muito mais tempo.

Harry deixou sua cabeça encontrar meu pescoço e seus lábios deslizaram por ele no instante seguinte. Um formigamento em minha pele fez com que meu corpo se arrepiasse e até mesmo fechei os olhos momentaneamente aproveitando a sensação gostosa e inebriante. Minhas mãos repousavam em seu peito e eu podia sentir o coração do rapaz acelerado enquanto ele deslizava mais uma vez suas mãos em meu corpo, porém dessa vez em direção as minhas nádegas.

Aquilo me despertou.

Aquele era o rapaz que me considerava seu marido, que tinha planos e mais planos para viver uma vida inteira comigo e que não tinha condições de bancar seus próprios sonhos. Ali estava um futuro ao qual eu não estava fadado. Um futuro ao qual eu não desejava pertencer e não iria pertencer por muito tempo.

─ Preciso ver as crianças... ─ Disse arranjando isso como desculpa e dando um passo discreto para trás. ─ Você sabe... Elas estão sozinhas na sala e são muito pequenas então é melhor não descuidar.

Eu não me importava com aquelas crianças – porque, afinal, qual seria o motivo para me importar? –, porém não esperei por uma resposta sua. Sem muitas delongas, afastei-me da cozinha e caminhei até a sala de estar, tentando ao máximo ficar longe de meu suposto marido que encarava minhas costas, eu podia sentir.

Argh! Marido... Essa palavra era tão carregada de coisas da qual eu não desejava.

Sentei no sofá e coloquei as mãos na cabeça de modo desesperado.

Eu já não deveria ter acordado desse pesadelo?

Ok, universo! Eu já aprendi a lição! Serei um bom menino agora. Será que dá para me levar para casa?

Bufei após abrir os olhos e ver onde eu ainda me encontrava. Sala de estar da casa de Harry que supostamente também era minha.

É... Talvez eu estivesse conseguindo uma dor de cabeça.

**

Após o almoço, que eu precisava admitir estar uma delícia, desanimei por ser praticamente obrigado por Harry a enxugar a louça. Reclamei fingidamente, porém de forma convincente, que minha dor de cabeça havia piorado, mas para o meu azar Harry dissera que ele cantaria para diminuir um pouco o latejar de minha cabeça.

Wow! Esplêndido!

Agora sim ficarei com dor de cabeça.

Contudo, eu estava errado. Harry tem uma voz grave e rouca bonita de se ouvir. É de certa forma envolvente e fiquei admirado com seu talento para o canto. Não era nada muito próximo de uma performance, claro. Ele só estava cantarolando baixo uma música calma, porém mesmo assim fora de impressionar.

Assim que terminamos com a louça, Lily apareceu na cozinha segurando uma capinha de DVD de Toy Story e sorriu para nós dois como se dissesse que queria assistir aquele filme.

─ Por favorzinho... ─ Implorou, fazendo um beicinho.

─ Ok. Papai coloca para você. ─ Harry disse sorrindo.

─ Oba! ─ Cantarolou e saiu correndo para a sala de estar.

Negando com a cabeça e rindo sem acreditar, Harry fora para a sala para atender ao pedido da filha. Eu acabei o seguindo por me sentir deslocado naquele lugar até mesmo sozinho. Sentei no sofá e me aconcheguei ali pronto para assistir ao filme como distração e assim fazendo com que o tempo passasse mais rápido para que Liam viesse me visitar.

Meus olhos acabaram encontrando a foto emoldurada que tanto me assustara e um calafrio percorreu meu corpo devido ao medo que sentia. Não desejava ficar preso naquela vida para sempre. Não iria ficar...

Harry acabou por sentar ao meu lado. Não tive como fugir disso também. Ele rodeou seu braço em meu ombro e me puxou mais para perto, esfregando o nariz em meus cabelos e aspirando o perfume deles. Sussurrou algo como "espero que as crianças durmam cedo hoje" e deu um sorriso malicioso, deixando-me confuso no primeiro momento, mas fazendo com que minha ficha caísse em um instante depois. Dei um sorriso amarelo e concordei com um aceno.

Espero que você durma cedo hoje, pensei.

Espero que eu não durma aqui, isso sim.

Enquanto o filme se desenrolava, Lily manteve a atenção fixa ao desenho – com sua boca entreaberta, coçando a bochecha de vez em quando e ficando ansiosa em uma cena ou outra –, Jamie acabou dormindo no cercadinho mesmo – em meio aos brinquedos e babando um pouco com metade da fralda saindo por debaixo da calça infantil que usava – e Harry assistia ao filme concentrado, assim como a filha, porém praticamente me puxou totalmente para o seu colo, deixando-me mais uma vez desconfortável.

Devia ser a vigésima vez que eu pensava no quão estranho era aquilo tudo.

Não estava gostando nada de ficar tão próximo de alguém que eu sequer conhecia.

Porém, minhas preces pareceram ser atendidas.

Quase ao final do filme, uma buzina soou do lado de fora e praticamente pulei no sofá para ver pela janela quem era.

E apesar do carro ser muito mais luxuoso do que ele costumava ter, Liam acabara de chegar em frente a casa na qual eu estava e desceu trajando uma roupa típica de domingo.

Obrigado Deus!

Era Liam. Enfim Liam chegara para me salvar daquela tragédia.

-x-


	4. Inúmeras constatações

"Não espere por uma crise para descobrir o que é importante em sua vida."

**

A primeira coisa que fiz assim que constatei que era Liam que tinha chegado foi procurar pela chave da porta de entrada e abri-la de qualquer jeito, saindo em seguida por ela e correndo em direção ao meu amigo de longa data.

Minha salvação enfim chegou.

─ Liam! Graças a Deus! ─ Falei com os braços entorno de seu pescoço e o abracei forte como se não o visse há anos. ─ Pensei que não viesse.

─ Dramático... Aposto que só está fazendo drama como sempre.

─ Eu não sou dramático. ─ Senti-me ofendido com seu comentário e recuei do abraço. ─ Eu estou realmente ferrado aqui.

─ E o que foi que aconteceu? ─ Disse com as sobrancelhas curvadas em total desconfiança. Liam não parecia acreditar nem por um minuto em minha tragédia. Olhava-me como se eu fosse um mau intérprete de uma obra de Shakespeare. ─ Harry quer adotar outra criança?

─ Tio Liam! ─ Lily apareceu correndo em direção a meu amigo e pulou em seu colo, abraçando-o forte o suficiente para deixar o ar sufocado sair de seus pulmões. O sorriso grande preenchia seu rosto e ela parecia animada como sempre, porém tímida.

─ Como está minha pintora preferida? ─ Liam perguntou carinhosamente e o rosto da pequena garotinha foi tomado pela cor avermelhada.

─ Estou bem titio. ─ Ela sussurrou.

─ E os desenhos estão cada vez mais bonitos, não é? ─ Pude ouvir a voz rouca, grave e grossa de Harry atrás de mim e toda a realidade a qual me cercava pareceu me acertar como um soco na boca do estômago. Era extremamente desagradável aquela sensação.

Porém, virei para fitar meu suposto marido.

E lá estava ele...

Com o corpo apoiado na batente da porta e com os braços cruzados, sustentando um sorriso de covinhas, com os olhos brilhando e os cabelos despenteados. Constatei rapidamente que qualquer pessoa que batesse o olho nele em uma primeira vez poderia facilmente acabar caindo a seus pés.

Também não era para menos.

Harry parecia propositalmente esbanjar seu sorriso sedutor e sua pose de despreocupado, complementando com sua pele branca e os raios de sol que o deixavam iluminado.

Qualquer um poderia cair a seus pés mesmo, menos eu, é claro.

Eu estava ocupado o suficiente com a cilada na qual o destino me meteu para me preocupar com o rapaz de cabelos encaracolados.

─ Hey, Harry. Tudo bem? ─ Fitei Liam um pouco confuso pelo impacto de sua despreocupação, porém minhas feições rapidamente foram substituídas pela compreensão da cena e pelo desânimo e chateação ao perceber que meu melhor amigo também parecia ter mergulhado naquela porra de realidade paralela.

─ Tudo bem e você? ─ O olhar de Harry encontrou o meu e rapidamente desviei, pois eu não precisava ter meu "marido" flertando comigo em frente ao meu amigo que eu queria que me tirasse dali o mais rápido possível.

─ Tudo bem também. ─ Liam disse enquanto caminhava a passos tranquilos em direção a minha casa, carregando Lily no colo e brincando com ela. ─ Louis me ligou pela manhã, não sei se ele te disse, e fiquei preocupado pelo modo como ele falou pelo telefone, mas acho que era somente drama como sempre. Você sabe como ele é...

Não, não sabe, quis responder.

Encarei as costas de Liam indignado e sem saber como reagir direito. Ele realmente estava dizendo que não era nada importante, mas sim apenas um drama meu?

─ Ele estava com dor de cabeça. ─ Harry respondeu por mim acreditando veementemente em minha mentira e, se eu não estivesse tão furioso com Liam e com alguém lá em cima que me odeia, estaria rindo naquele momento. ─ Entre. ─ Disse a meu amigo que carregava uma Lily inquieta no colo. Antes que eu pudesse segui-los, fui segurado por Harry que passou o braço por meu pescoço e encostou os lábios extremamente grossos em minha testa. ─ Está quentinho, amor... Tem certeza de que não está com febre? ─ Antes que eu sequer pudesse ter a chance de olhá-lo com impaciência ou simplesmente me afastar de seu abraço apertado, senti sua mão escorregar por minhas costas e alcançar um dos lados de minha bunda, apertando-a tão forte que me fizera soltar um "Ai!!!" dolorido e me afastar em um pulo.

Mas que inferno! De novo não!

Isso era algum tipo de fetiche esquisito dele?

Quando encontrei os olhos esverdeados, ao virar irritado para trás e acariciando minha nádega extremamente dolorida, pude ver o sorriso malicioso e o olhar de desejo que Harry sustentava. Ele até mesmo chegou a lamber os lábios e deixá-los lubrificados, fitando meu quadril como se nunca tivesse o visto antes.

Esse cara é pervertido ou é apenas tarado por minha bunda?

Jesus...

Virei o rosto ainda completamente irritado e procurei pelos olhos de Liam como em um pedido de socorro. Ele nem sequer me olhava. Estava absorto em uma conversa sobre giz de cera e lápis de cor com Lily e secretamente a amaldiçoei por roubar toda a atenção de meu melhor amigo. Era eu que precisava disso naquele momento.

Eu.

Somente eu.

E como se não bastasse, senti Harry se aproximar e minha bunda se contraiu instintivamente, protegendo-se de um futuro tapa ou apalpada dolorida.

Para falar a verdade, aquilo me deixava automaticamente extremamente nervoso e irritado também. Eu podia sentir a veia em minha têmpora pulsando em frustração.

E eu podia notar que aquele dia seria demasiadamente longo, ainda mais com a minha paciência a um fio de se perder.

**

Enquanto eu me encontrava no sofá quietamente, sentado ao lado de Lily que mexia em seus próprios pés e brincava com seus dedões, de frente para Liam que estava entretido em uma conversa com Harry sobre coisas das quais eu desconhecia, tendo consciência de que Jamie dormia profunda e confortavelmente de forma preguiçosa em seu berço e percebendo as olhadas que Harry me enviava, como se fosse um cara do colegial apaixonado por mim, tive certeza de que mesmo tão perto, eu e Liam estávamos muito longes um do outro.

E não fisicamente, mas sim de nos conhecermos bem a ponto de entender o que se passa um com o outro. Liam só parecia conhecer o outro Louis. Aquele que sabia cozinhar, que havia se casado, que adotara duas crianças, que tinha um cachorro que agora descansava no tapete da sala e que trabalhava ao invés de acordar somente as duas da tarde.

Aquele Louis não era eu. Ele nem sequer existia.

E Liam não conhecia o Louis diante dele. Aquele que daria tudo para viver aconchegantemente em uma casa luxuosa, que sempre tivera sonhos e mais sonhos, que seu último desejo era ter filhos e que se fosse para casar era somente por ver que valia realmente a pena financeiramente.

Meio aborrecido por constatar que meu melhor amigo – será que ele realmente merecia ainda esse título? – não me ajudaria naquela situação, encarei meus próprios dedos que se entrelaçavam um no outro nervosamente.

Pude sentir os olhos de Lily colados em meu rosto e levantei meu olhar irritado para fitá-la.

A garotinha sustentava um sorriso em seu rosto e ainda segurava os dedos do pé como forma de passatempo e de distração. Seus olhos brilhavam de modo, posso até dizer, doce e ela então soltou seus pés e abraçou meu braço, deitando sua cabeça em meu corpo e deixando-a repousada ali. Eu, por outro lado, permaneci petrificado, sem saber como reagir ou se até mesmo deveria respirar. Era muito estranha para mim essa demonstração forte de afeto de uma criança que eu sequer conhecia... Apesar de ela me conhecer muito bem... Ou não.

Harry olhou para a pequena que tomava conta de meus braços e sorriu para a mesma de forma carinhosa.

─ Está se sentindo cansada, filha? ─ Perguntou sorrindo e mexeu nos pequenos pés de Lily que balançavam de um lado para o outro no sofá.

─ Nope... Só estou abraçando o papai Lou... ─ Disse timidamente e com as bochechas avermelhadas.

─ É gostoso abraçar o papai Lou, não é? ─ Só consegui perceber seu concordar de cabeça e nem tentei me afastar para não levantar questionamentos por parte de Harry.

─ Ele é quentinho e me protege dos monstros.

─ Monstros? ─ Liam questionou sorrindo. ─ Que monstros?

─ Os que ficam debaixo da cama e que querem me levar de volta para o orfanato.

─ Isso não vai acontecer, amor. ─ Harry disse carinhoso e afagou os cabelos da pequena em meus braços. Deixou que sua mão repousasse em minha perna e eu afastei por impulso, porém meu suposto marido não pareceu perceber.

─ Eu sei, papai, eu sei. ─ Ela sorriu.

Olhei para Liam, esperando que ele me desse atenção, mas não a recebi. Desejava conversar com ele sobre o que me atormentava para ver se ele tinha pelo menos algum lampejo ou dejá vu da realidade da qual eu viera.

Porém, quando fomos à mesa jantar – sim, Liam permaneceu até o jantar conversando com Harry, incentivando-me a falar, mesmo achando que eu deveria estar quieto devido a dor de cabeça e nesse meio tempo Jamie acabou por acordar e mais uma vez tive de trocar sua fralda... Puta merda! – deixei minha esperança de que meu amigo – da onça, diga-se de passagem – fosse me ajudar. Ele não iria me ajudar de forma alguma.

Parecia acostumado demais com a realidade de que eu sim estava casado, com filhos e muito, muito, feliz. E Liam também estava feliz somente por achar que eu estava.

E enquanto eu permanecia sentado quietamente e encarando meu prato, mal ouvindo as histórias de Harry, com Lily me mandando beijinhos no ar para que eu capturasse, coisa que eu fazia de mal grado, tive de alimentar Jamie que mais parecia se deliciar com a própria mão do que com a papinha em sua frente.

Também... Como poderia gostar de algo como aquilo? Isso nem deveria ser chamado de comida.

Estava difícil de aceitar tudo o que me rodeava. Era patético também me ver naquela situação. Alimentando uma criança na boca como se eu fosse um verdadeiro pai de família...

Aquilo me deixava enjoado, tonto, branco feito papel. Eu não sei nem como ainda estava sentado firmemente naquela mesa ao invés de ter o rosto enfiado no prato em completo desmaio.

E aquele, aquele terrível momento, fora a hora em que a ficha tinha caído e pude sentir um embrulho dolorido no estômago.

Era desesperador, enlouquecedor, terrivelmente assustador e que me deixava em pânico.

Não tinha jeito de sair dessa situação, tinha?

Pois se tinha era totalmente desconhecido por mim.

Era capaz de eu falar para alguém e me internarem em uma clínica psiquiátrica por me considerarem um louco de pedra.

Eu podia sentir minhas pernas bambas, meu coração desesperado dentro do peito, minhas mãos que suavam e a adrenalina me deixando extremamente tonto.

─ Amor? ─ O rapaz de cabelos cacheados chamou em tom de alarme e levantou no mesmo instante de seu lugar na mesa para se aproximar de mim. Ouvi quando algo metálico encontrou o chão e um zumbido estranho chiou em minha mente. ─ Você não está nada bem, Lou. O que aconteceu?

─ E-Eu só estou um p-pouco mal... ─ Disse na tentativa de afastá-lo, porém as palavras mal saíam de minha boca direito. ─ Não é nada demais...

─ Você está pálido. ─ Falou preocupado.

─ E parece que vai vomitar. ─ Liam acrescentou me lançando um olhar atento. ─ Quer ir ao banheiro?

─ N-Não, eu jjá disse q-que estou bem... Só... S-Só vou para o quarto d-descansar...

─ Ok. ─ Harry disse ainda em alerta e puxou a cadeira para que eu pudesse sair com mais facilidade. No entanto, antes que eu pudesse dar um passo naquela minúscula cozinha, senti os braços do rapaz de cabelos encaracolados me pegarem no colo e me ajeitarem de forma acomodada em seus braços.

Eu tentei espernear e tentar fazer com que Harry me colocasse no chão, porém meus movimentos eram tão lentos e fracos que mal permitiram meu corpo se mexer. Era só um balançar leve de pé ou resmungos que escapavam por minha boca. Nada que realmente fizessem meu suposto marido se afastar.

Marido...

Eu podia sentir que a qualquer momento meu estômago expulsaria tudo o que havia lá dentro.

─ Papai está bem? ─ Ouvi Lily dizer e quase implorei em pensamento para que ela não se referisse a mim naquele momento por aquele adjetivo.

─ Ele logo estará, Lily. Fique aqui com o tio Liam que eu logo descerei, ok? ─ Harry respondeu e pude escutar um baixinho "uhum" da pequena garotinha que tinha os olhos grudados em mim e tomados de preocupação.

Cuidadosamente, Harry me levou para o andar de cima e fechei os olhos, deixando que o mal estar tomasse cada partícula minha. Era tão constrangedor ser tirado de um cômodo no estilo noiva, porém naquele momento, apenas naquele momento, eu realmente não me importei. Estava extremamente abatido e sem forças para sequer protestar, sequer dar um passo para qualquer direção que fosse... Eu não tinha condição de absolutamente nada.

Meu corpo foi mais uma vez de forma cuidadosa repousado no colchão e automaticamente abracei o travesseiro, encolhendo-me na cama e tentando de algum modo conter a ânsia que sentia.

E em minha cabeça girava o desespero da constatação.

Como eu escaparia dali?

O que eu tinha feito de errado para merecer isso?

Era mesmo necessário?

Eu não podia ficar ali, não podia, não podia...

Uma mão gigante segurou meu rosto com firmeza, apesar do cuidado em não me machucar. No entanto, eu mal reconhecia o que estava acontecendo a minha volta. Estava completamente tonto, completamente bêbado de novas informações, tentando processar aquilo que me rodeava...

─ Está um pouco melhor? ─ Pude ouvir uma voz rouca e grave questionar.

Apenas fechei os olhos com ainda mais força e me encolhi o quanto pude.

Por favor, universo, faça-me voltar a vida que eu tinha antes por mais miserável que ela fosse.

Por favor...

Com o forte enjoo e tontura me dominando outra vez, senti meu tênis sendo tirado de meus pés delicadamente e um cobertor ser depositado por cima de meu corpo. Apertei-me contra o tecido grosso assim como apertei meus olhos mais fortes na tentativa de dormir e acordar em meu cubículo de apartamento, voltando a minha vida de antes. Contudo, apenas pude sentir um beijo de lábios grossos e rachados ser depositado em minha bochecha pálida e gelada.

─ Já volto, Lou. ─ Sussurrou a mim. ─ Qualquer coisa me chame. Não hesite a isso...

Porém, eu só desejava que Harry fosse logo embora do cômodo.

A colônia que meu suposto marido usava era definitivamente boa e viciante, de um modo envolvente e que fazia meu corpo desejar mais daquele cheiro, mas o fato de Harry estar ali também me fazia recuar. Afinal, ele era o lembrete insistente de que havia algo extremamente errado com a minha vida.

Permaneci quieto ainda sofrendo com minhas angústias e o mal-estar que insistia em me deixar totalmente abalado e senti o colchão balançar um pouco assim que Harry levantou do mesmo e foi fechar a cortina para deixar o ambiente mais escuro apesar de já estar uma noite por completa. Ele apagou a luz também e não demorou muito para sair do quarto após deixar mais um beijo em minha têmpora enquanto eu somente desejava que aquilo tudo realmente fosse uma criação ridícula de minha mente.

Entre uma cochilada e outra, acordei tendo vezes em que mal me percebia pregando os olhos. Ainda conseguia notar a movimentação no andar de baixo e isso me levava a ter consciência de que a volta para a realidade a qual eu pertencia ainda não tinha acontecido.

Merda!

Merda, merda, merda!

Em um dos momentos que acordei, ouvi passos cautelosos subindo as escadas e um cochicho infantil juntamente com uma voz mais adulta e grave se aproximando. Mesmo ainda tonto, foi fácil identificar que eles se aproximavam do quarto onde eu estava, fazendo-me desejar desaparecer ou me esconder debaixo da cama.

Eu só queria ficar sozinho com as angústias que me atormentavam...

Completamente abalado e muito sonolento, senti pequenas mãos quentes tocarem meu pescoço e mais um beijo ser deixado em minha têmpora. Por eu estar prestes a cair no sono e quase em meu estado de inconsciência, deixei-me admitir que aquilo era bom, nem que fosse somente um pouco. Outro beijo também fora deixado ali, mas dessa vez tinha sido um pouco babado e o dono dele era alguém de mãos pequenas e rechonchudas que soltou uma exclamação desconexa e diferente de tudo o que eu já havia escutado.

─ Boa noite, papai. ─ Lily provavelmente sussurrou e lamentei em meu interior.

Sim, eu tragicamente ainda era pai de uma criança.

─ Pa-ba.

Quer dizer... Duas crianças.

─ Pronto! Agora que já deram boa noite para o papai Louis, vamos dormir, ok? ─ Notei Harry sussurrar. ─ Já está tarde também e todos nós precisamos descansar.

─ Papai vai ficar melhor?

─ Creio que sim, Lily. É só um mal-estar...

Eles começaram a se afastar de onde eu me encontrava, porém eu ainda podia escutar suas vozes no corredor mesmo que levemente abafadas enquanto fingia dormir.

─ Se papai amanhã não for trabalhar, eu posso ficar em casa? ─ Lily questionou.

─ E faltará aula?

─ Sim!

─ Mas não é bom, Lily. Você precisa estudar... E papai Louis ficará orgulhoso se você for.

─ Papai Louis sempre fica. Ele me pede para contar sobre o meu dia...

─ Viu só? Eu também irei querer saber sobre o seu dia. E nada é melhor do que estudar. Você já sabe contar até quanto, filha? Cem, mil? Deixe-me adivinh-

E foi então que adormeci novamente.

Eu estava exausto e sem fôlego algum para tentar prestar atenção ao que eles conversavam ou a qualquer coisa que acontecia ao meu redor. O mal-estar ainda se fazia presente e a angústia de não saber o que fazer pressionava meu peito de um modo doloroso, deixando-me quase que sufocado de tanto desespero que me causava.

Só fui acordar novamente no meio da noite, sentindo meu corpo jogado de qualquer modo no colchão e com um dos pés congelado devido ao fato de faltar uma meia nele que provavelmente saíra durante o sono. A sensação de enjoo e ânsia havia passado por completo, mesmo que o aperto no peito ainda se fizesse presente. Também pude sentir os braços do rapaz que se dizia meu marido rodeando minha cintura e me deixando totalmente colado em seu peitoral totalmente nu e quente, muito quente.

É claro que tentei me afastar, porque o fato de me afastar dele me fazia sentir como se estivesse me afastando de tudo aquilo que eu desejava não ter. Contudo, fora impossível de realizar o que eu queria. Afinal, o abraço de Harry era muito apertado, muito apertado mesmo, do tipo abraço de urso que não deixava chance para presa sequer respirar ou reagir. Ele respirava profundamente em meu pescoço, causando certo calafrio, e vez ou outra resmungava algo desconexo enquanto eu só queria acordar em minha casa por mais terrível que ela pudesse ser.

Por isso, fechei os olhos mais uma vez e adormeci em seguida, mentalizando fortemente aquilo que desejava com tanta intensidade.

**

Acordei no dia seguinte sentindo uma preguiça absurda e uma dor nos ossos digna de uma massagem em um SPA cinco estrelas ou talvez de um sono para revigorar meu corpo que durasse mais de onze horas. Eu não sabia que horas fazia no relógio, e nem me dei ao trabalho de abrir os olhos, porém tinha certeza de que estar em meio aos cobertores e ao lençol macio era tudo o que eu tinha pedido a Deus.

Todavia, como se tudo viesse a desmoronar, lembrei-me do dia anterior e meu peito se apertou em angústia e desespero novamente. Família, marido, filhos, cachorro cheirando a manga... Tudo veio à tona como em uma rajada de vento para me derrubar.

Por favor, não, não, não, não, não, não...

Fechei os olhos com força e mordi o lábio inferior, focando toda a minha atenção aos sons que me rodeavam. Um passarinho na janela cantarolava anunciando que o dia havia começado, um carro passava pela rua devidamente silenciosa e uma ou outra gota caíam do chuveiro no banheiro.

Apenas esses sons escutei.

Somente esses sons.

Entretanto, quando estava prestes a respirar aliviado pela constatação, ouvi gritos em diversão no andar de baixo. Gritos que eu infelizmente conhecia.

Quis chorar em desapontamento e abri os olhos para me localizar e ver que tudo aquilo não era apenas um pesadelo terrível.

─ Eu sou o monstro do lago Ness e irei pegar vocês. Roar! ─ Harry falou com a voz extremamente grave enquanto Lily gritava infantilmente e Jamie gargalhava e balbuciava monossílabas desconexas.

─ Não! ─ Lily gritou em meio aos risos e pude ouvir seus pés batendo no chão em uma velocidade mais rápida do que apenas o andar. Ela provavelmente fugia de meu suposto marido.

─ Roar! ─ Harry imitou outra vez. ─ Vou morder a barriga desse bebê que eu capturei. Roar!

─ Papai! ─ Lily gritou outra vez de modo fino e irritante, capaz de provocar a pior das dores de cabeça.

Lamentei manhosamente, soltando palavras irritadas e chutando o colchão e o cobertor de um modo infantil, porém que eu nunca admitiria a ninguém que fora assim se me questionassem. Estava irritado, frustrado e decepcionado com a vida e senti raiva, muita raiva, daquelas pessoas que se encontravam no andar de baixo. Elas tinham culpa, não sei qual ainda, mas tinham culpa por eu ter de estar ali naquele momento.

Não dá para entender o motivo de eu ter de passar por isso. Simplesmente não dá!

Aquele inferno ainda estava a minha volta e eu não tinha sequer expectativa de como fugir disso.

Talvez se eu aprendesse minha lição de uma vez, quem sabe ajudaria...

Mas que merda! Como eu poderia saber qual era?

─ Já tomou café da manhã, Lily? ─ Harry questionou lá de baixo, provavelmente da cozinha, enquanto eu me lamentava e fingia chorar e xingar o universo de todos os nomes possíveis.

─ Sim, papai.

─ Ok. Isso é muito bom! Agora vá escovar os dentes e terminar de se arrumar para a escola! ─ Pediu carinhoso. ─ Felizmente Jamie já está vestido e pronto para ir à creche. Vou acordar Louis, pois ele também precisa se arrumar para ir trabalhar.

O que?

Mas... O que?

Que porra...!

Isso só pode ser brincadeira. Tem alguém lá em cima rindo de minha feição neste exato momento.

Eu não estou acreditando...

Isso não pode ser real!

Eu morri e acordei no inferno?

Enquanto ouvia os passos de Harry subindo as escadas, decidi no mesmo instante que precisava organizar aquela bagunça e faria isso mostrando ao mundo que aprendi minha lição, seja lá qual ela fosse. Ajudar idosos a atravessar a rua, trabalhar em programas voluntários, doar agasalho, ajudar os mais necessitados com o pouco que tenho... Bem, talvez isso eu devesse deixar de lado se envolvesse dinheiro, afinal o necessitado ali era eu com o salário mínimo que recebia.

Eu faria o que fosse, dentro de minha braçada, para "aprender a lição".

Tudo para sair do inferno no qual eu me encontrava.

-x-


	5. "Outro" Louis

"Eu... eu... nem eu mesmo sei, nesse momento... eu... enfim, sei quem eu era, quando me levantei hoje de manhã, mas acho que já me transformei várias vezes desde então."

Lewis Carroll

**

Eu nunca pensei que seria tão fácil convencer alguém de que estava doente o suficiente que me impossibilitava de ir trabalhar naquele dia.

Ou melhor, nunca passou pela minha mente que uma fingida dor de cabeça, faria com que alguém – meu suposto esposo, diga-se de passagem – me olhasse com extrema preocupação e dissesse que ele mesmo avisaria meu chefe – sim, eu sou um subordinado, como já tinha previsto –, deixando-me no quarto sozinho por alguns minutos e voltando em seguida com um delicioso café da manhã na cama – dando-me direito a apreciar torradas com geleia de frutas, um suco de laranja natural e um pequeno (minúsculo; do tamanho da unha de meu dedo mindinho) crossaint de queijo – e um remédio para a dor que eu supostamente sentia.

Se esse era o tratamento que eu receberia todos os dias, até que não seria uma má ideia estar casado.

Meu sorriso se abriu malicioso e dei uma mordida em uma de minhas torradas, observando Harry deixar de lado uma jaqueta e virar em minha direção, fazendo com que eu tivesse que assumir mais uma vez minha expressão abatida – olhos caídos, sorriso triste, um leve beiço tomando conta dos lábios, talvez.

─ Estou me sentindo tão mal que não sei nem se conseguirei me levantar dessa cama hoje... ─ Dramatizei, usando toda minha habilidade acumulada das aulas de teatro do colegial e esperando que Harry nem pensasse em me pedir para lavar roupas, fazer o almoço, limpar a casa, alimentar o cachorro – cujo nome é Sirene, sabe-se Deus por quê – e etc, etc e etc.

O rapaz de olhos esverdeados apenas deu risada, deixando-me sem graça, aquele bastardo, e apenas vestiu um suéter escuro, mostrando suas irritantes covinhas.

─ Eu sei exatamente o que está tentando fazer e não irá funcionar. Essa sua dor de cabeça está te tornando um tremendo de um preguiçoso, amor. ─ Ele riu e minhas bochechas coraram pelo constrangimento. Talvez ele não fosse tão idiota assim. ─ Vou querer pelo menos que prepare o almoço já que voltarei para casa para almoçar com você.

─ Mas eu não sei cozinhar. ─ Disse cansado, mostrando minha seriedade, pois de modo algum, nem pensar, que eu iria cozinhar. Quer dizer... Eu até poderia fazê-lo, porém meu suposto marido iria morrer envenenado, eu seria processado, preso e ficaria mais sem perspectiva do que me encontrava.

Louis Dramático William Tomlinson, prazer.

─ Sei... ─ Harry disse sorrindo e se aproximou de minha testa, beijando-a carinhosamente. Argh! Como ele podia sorrir tanto? O que acontecia para tanta felicidade? ─ Já que ficará em casa, buscarei as crianças no horário de almoço também para que elas não precisem ficar na escola no contra-turn-

─ Hey! ─ Exclamei exasperado e me afastei dele. Seu peito estava na altura de meu nariz e eu me encontrava naquele momento levemente, talvez exageradamente, embriagado pelo seu cheiro. Tentei focar minha atenção no que realmente importava ali. ─ Aí já é sacanagem. Vou ficar em casa cozinhando, cuidando de Sirene (que diabo de nome é esse?) e ainda terei de brincar com as crianças durante toda a tarde?

─ É... ─ Harry disse coçando a nuca e com as sobrancelhas franzidas. Dei um sorriso mental esperando que ele, pelo menos, deixasse as crianças na escola o dia inteiro. ─ Isso soa muito bom para uma segunda-feira. ─ Espere... O quê? - Mas não se preocupe comigo. Isso não é... Sacanagem... Você só está doente e merece um pouquinho de descanso e ficar com as crianças.

Encarei-o boquiaberto, sem sequer acreditar no que ouvia.

Ele estava falando sério?

Porque se estava, eu teria de dizer que o conceito de descanso que Harry tem é total e irrevogavelmente diferente do meu.

Meu suposto marido deu um beijo em meus lábios, pegando-me totalmente desprevenido e de surpresa, fazendo-me soltar uma exclamação e logo em seguida aproveitar a sensação de ter seus lábios presos aos meus.

Por que, afinal, ele é bonito e que mal tem em aproveitar um pouquinho aquilo já que eu não ficaria ali por muito tempo?

Eu estava sendo generoso também.

Generoso e prestativo.

Generoso, prestativo e distribuindo amor ao próximo.

Talvez o universo me recompensasse por isso.

Porque, vamos lá, eu estou tentando...

─ Tchau, Lou. Até depois! ─ Dei um sorriso forçado que Harry pareceu não perceber por estar ocupado demais olhando para aquele relógio falsificado que carregava no pulso. Logo em seguida, o rapaz de cabelos ondulados saiu do quarto, deixando-me com meu café da manhã enquanto chamava por Lily e se despedia até do cachorro, dizendo que logo voltaria e que não era para ele sentir sua falta.

Joguei-me contra o colchão, como o bom dramático que era, após ouvir a porta da frente se fechar. Escutei também os passos de Sirene se aproximando e fiquei encarando a porta do quarto até que ele aparecesse com aquela língua de fora e com seu rabo abanando.

Como o previsto...

Poucos minutos depois, ali estava ele como eu bem imaginava.

─ E aí? ─ Falei sem vontade, jogado nos travesseiros e Sirene latiu animado. ─ Você tem um nome muito esquisito, yeah? Quem foi que deu, hm? Quem foi que te deu esse nome?

Sirene apenas me encarava, graças a Deus – porque se começasse a falar, eu sairia correndo –, e me perguntei quem realmente havia dado aquele nome para aquele cachorro. Porque, para ser sincero, eu não duvidava, nem por um segundo, que quem tinha tido essa ideia maluca era o meu eu de antes.

Aquele tão contrário a mim que optava por coisas das quais realmente não me agradavam.

**

Para ser sincero, eu deveria ser considerado um gênio em minha não tão humilde opinião.

Por mais lastimável que era a situação na qual eu me encontrava, estava entusiasmado que havia descoberto qual a lição que eu deveria aprender e colocaria as mãos na massa para iniciar meu projeto denominado "Voltando para casa".

Brega, eu sei, porém era a única ideia de nome que passou por minha cabeça naquele momento.

Enfim...

Além disso, como se não bastasse meu maravilhoso cair de ficha, ainda tive a brilhante ideia de, ao invés de desperdiçar meus preciosos minutos cozinhando para o homem que dizia ser meu marido, pediria comida de um restaurante qualquer próximo.

Ele jamais desconfiaria e, de brinde, eu ainda seria elogiado.

Eu não poderia ter sido mais inteligente.

Por ter acordado muito cedo, muito cedo mesmo - coisa que há muito tempo eu não fazia e deveria ser facilmente usado como prática de tortura -, saí da casa onde eu estava e fui praticar minhas boas ações pela vizinhança junto ao cachorro ao qual não me pertencia, porém que parecia acreditar fielmente que eu deveria levá-lo para passear.

Inferno!

E por mais que ele tenha tentado sair correndo preso na coleira e por ter feito suas necessidades em cada arbusto, árvore, flor, musgo que encontrava, não me deu tanto trabalho quanto eu poderia imaginar que teria.

Além disso, deixou-me fazer minhas boas ações.

Insisti em ajudar uma senhora de idade a atravessar a rua – apesar dela realmente não querer atravessar, mas sim apenas seguir seu caminho (o que vale é a intenção, não?) –, dei uns trocadinhos para um morador de rua – pontinhos extras, por favor – e também doei um casaco de Harry – talvez eu tenha o avisado ou não – para uma mulher com filhos que estava tremendo da cabeça aos pés e ansiava por um prato para comer.

Tudo estava dando certo. Estava tudo as mil maravilhas!

Assim que voltei para casa, no entanto, precisei correr para manter as aparências. Arrumar a cama, pedir pelo almoço e dar uma leve arrumada na casa. Não é como se eu me preocupasse com Harry e as crianças, muito longe disso mesmo, mas é que eu realmente não tinha para onde ir. Nem em Liam eu podia confiar no momento.

Então teria que fingir estar tudo bem para, pelo menos, ter um lugar onde ficar até que essa confusão se resolvesse.

O que seria em breve, eu tenho certeza.

O almoço que encomendei chegou depois de pouco tempo, graças a Deus, e sujei algumas panelas e recipientes como um verdadeiro mestre do crime para fingir que fui eu quem a preparei. Além disso, arrumei a mesa devidamente, parando por alguns segundos para apreciar o trabalho que tive.

Sempre gostei de coisas elegantes e foi assim que a organizei.

Perto do horário de meio dia, ouvi o barulho do carro ser estacionado na garagem e as vozes de Harry, Lily e Jamie se fizeram soar pouco tempo depois.

Eu só tinha de aguentar mais um pouco disso. Só mais um pouco disso.

─ 'Tô com fome. ─ Ouvi Lily dizer mesmo baixinho enquanto eles passavam pela janela da cozinha.

─ Eu também, Lily. O que será que papai preparou? ─ Harry falou animado e eu já me encontrava em expectativa para receber os elogios.

─ Papa!

─ Quero macarrão. ─ A voz infantil soou e olhei para a mesa à procura da massa indicada. Confere!

Ouvi o barulho da chave na porta e corri para a sala de estar a fim de manter uma expressão despreocupada.

Eu cheirava a criminoso que iria mentir para eles descaradamente. Conferia mil vezes se nada havia sido deixado para trás. Nenhuma sacola, pacote ou guardanapo do local onde comprei a refeição. Olhava para todos os lados como se devesse algo. Até mesmo peguei uma revista sobre nada em especial e fingi folheá-la enquanto eles finalmente adentravam a casa.

Meu sofrimento começou novamente.

─ Hey, amor! ─ Hary exclamou surpreso. Talvez não esperasse me encontrar ali. O que será que o outro Louis fazia nesses momentos? ─ Está melhor?

Oops!

Eu havia esquecido totalmente de que deveria fingir estar mal.

─ É, bem... Yeah, Yeah. Me sinto melhor. Um pouco... ─ Engoli em seco, minhas bochechas coraram e o suéter que vestia parecia colado demais em meu corpo naquele momento, mas Harry não pareceu perceber minha inabilidade em mentir, pois estava ocupado demais em segurar a mochila de Lily, com Jamie no colo e carregando outras coisas, como uma bolsa de bebê, mamadeira e até mesmo uma caixa de lenços de papel.

Parecia até mesmo que tinha ido viajar.

─ Amor, você pode, hm... Me dar uma mãozinha? ─ Pediu com sua voz arrastada de tão lenta que cada palavra saía por sua boca.

Segurei a vontade de bufar e levantei do sofá atolado em preguiça. Eu já havia realizado minhas boas ações por hoje, afinal.

Fui até o homem ao qual eu deveria chamar de marido e peguei algumas coisas de sua mão, como a mochila de Lily, a mamadeira e a caixa de lenços sem saber onde deixá-las.

─ Onde deixo tudo isso? ─ Perguntei meio deslocado olhando para todos os lados.

Assim que meus olhos encontraram os de Harry, notei uma expressão estranha, que eu ainda não conhecia, tomando conta de seu rosto.

─ No quarto das crianças, eu acho... ─ Harry disse meio incerto ainda me fitando.

─ Claro, claro. No quarto das crianças, yeah... ─ Mostrei exageradamente como aquilo era óbvio enquanto Harry ainda me fitava estranho e aproveitei esse momento incômodo para deixar o cômodo e partir para o segundo andar da casa.

Deixei as coisas no quarto das crianças. Lily e Jamie dormiam no mesmo cômodo e era meio apertado de se locomover ali. Havia também muitas coisas jogadas pelo chão e a maioria delas eram brinquedos como chocalhos, mordedores, bonecas, Barbies, caminhões com peças de montar e entre outros. Parecia um cenário de guerra infantil.

Saí do quarto e desci as escadas novamente, encontrando Lily já devidamente acomodada na mesa, Jamie em sua cadeirinha e Harry verificando o que eles iriam comer.

─ Er... Louis?

─ Sim?

─ Cadê a comida de Jamie?

Putz...

─ Ah! Eu, bem, e-eu-

─ E isso daqui é pimenta?

─ Ah, isso? Bem, é, eu, sabe-

─ Você comprou pimenta?

─ Er... Eu... Bem, é, sim, c-comprei...

─ Onde?

Argh! Por que tantas perguntas?

─ Em um mercadinho aqui perto?

─ Mercadinho aqui perto? Qual?

─ Aquele descendo a rua. ─ Respirei fundo. ─ Sabe? ─ Torci para que ele soubesse. Não queria ser pego na mentira.

─ Não.

Ai Senhor!

─ É um pouco longe aqui da casa...

─ Ah, sim... Bem, achei que não gostasse de pimenta.

─ Eu não gosto? ─ Falei mais para mim mesmo, porém Harry pareceu ouvir e me forcei a pensar em algo para tentar disfarçar o que eu tinha dito. ─ Yeah, eu gosto... Quer dizer, aprendi a gostar, sabe.

─ Aprendeu a gostar? ─ O rapaz que se dizia meu marido pareceu ficar confuso. Por Deus! Aquela situação apenas estava piorando. ─ Como?

─ Bem, experimentei no serviço. ─ Menti descaradamente sem nem saber se eu almoçava onde trabalho. ─ E por que do interrogatório?

Harry deu uma leve risada.

─ Só estou perguntando. Achei estranha essa quantidade de pimenta. São muitas delas... Você sempre achou muito forte e nós sempre evitamos comida assim. Mas se quer prová-las, por que não, certo?

─ Sim, sim! ─ Respirei aliviado e estava pronto para sentar quando fui interrompido novamente.

─ E a comida de Jamie?

Engoli em seco.

─ Está aqui. ─ Apontei para a mesa toda, um pouco nervoso, sem saber direito o que meu suposto marido queria dizer com aquilo.

─ Aqui onde? Só tem comida para nós e, bem, Lily não parece muito animada com o que você preparou também...

─ Como não? ─ Perguntei indignado, observando a garotinha de quatro anos de idade com as mãos e a cabeça apoiadas na mesa e parecendo um pouco aborrecida. ─ Tem macarrão, como você queria.

─ Mas tem molho esquisito...

─ É molho pesto, Lily. Um clássico.

─ É ruim! ─ Disse mal humorada.

─ Você nunca comeu para saber se é ruim. ─ Teimei e sentei a mesa petulantemente, cruzando os braços e a encarando.

─ É ruim! ─ Ela repetiu e revirei os olhos. ─ Não quero comer.

─ Como não? Vai comer sim!

─ Não! ─ Teimou.

─ Você está parecendo uma criança mim-

─ Louis! ─ A voz grave de Harry ecoou em meus ouvidos e virei para seu lado assustado, além de ter me encolhido inconscientemente. Ele parecia extremamente sério e sua voz irritada chegava a arrepiar os pelos de meu corpo de tanto medo que produzia em minhas células. No entanto, o homem que dizia ser meu marido pareceu perceber que havia me assustado e suas expressões relaxaram no mesmo instante. ─ Desculpe. Eu não deveria ter gritado... Isso é ridículo... Mas é que você está agindo tão estranho e não parece ser só a dor de cabeça, porque eu te conheço o suficiente para saber que não é só isso. O que está acontecendo?

Uma voz dentro de minha cabeça gritou insistente "não, você não conhece absolutamente nada sobre mim", porém resolvi deixá-la somente onde estava.

Eu não sabia o que dizer.

O que ele queria que eu dissesse? A verdade?

Bem, deixe-me ver, eu acordei ontem e estava casado com você e tenho dois filhos agora e um cachorro que está marcando uma árvore com as próprias fezes nesse exato momento E EU NÃO PEDI NADA DISSO PARA A MINHA VIDA QUANDO JOGUEI AQUELA MERDA DE MOEDA NAQUELA MERDA DE FONTE.

Bem, parece uma boa ideia... Para ir parar em um hospício.

Eu realmente não sabia o que dizer. O medo das consequências me fez decidir por manter a boca fechada, apenas me deixando encarar o homem diante de mim que tinha agora seus olhos esverdeados um pouco mais claros do que antes. O que era um alívio para mim, claro. Pois ele não parecia irritado, só... Confuso.

Contudo, do que adiantaria dizer a verdade, se eu continuaria preso naquela realidade? Harry nem ninguém poderiam me ajudar... Com a sorte que tenho, era capaz de apenas piorar a situação na qual me encontro se contasse.

─ Eu esqueci... Bem, esqueci de preparar o almoço de Jamie. ─ Falei baixo, encarando minhas próprias mãos e me distraindo com meus dedos escondidos pela manga do suéter. Aquilo que eu havia dito era uma total mentira, é claro, porque nem lembrar de fazê-la eu lembrei para poder me esquecer de algo. No entanto, eu precisei dizer algo e desviar de algum modo de mais questionamentos sobre minhas atitudes.

Um silêncio extremamente incômodo se instalou naquele local por minutos que pareceram incontáveis enquanto eu encarava minhas próprias mãos repousadas em meu colo.

─ Eu sei... ─ Harry disse um pouco cansado, parecendo saber que eu escondia algo que não queria dizer e se frustrando em razão disso. ─ Está tudo bem. Você só esqueceu, não é nada tão ruim assim. Vou preparar algo para que ele coma então... E, Lily, por favor, não reclame da comida de seu pai, okay? Ele só está tendo um mau dia...

Levantei o rosto um pouco admirado com sua atitude, porque realmente não acreditava que ele poderia ceder tão rapidamente e muito menos me tratar tão bem quanto estava me tratando após eu estragar todo o almoço.

Havia algo ali que me deixava com vontade de contar exatamente tudo que me afligia, mesmo sem conhecê-lo. Harry parecia bondoso e confiável, muito confiável. Alguém que se desdobraria em dois para poder me ajudar, independentemente do que fosse.

No entanto, do mesmo modo rápido que a vontade de contar tudo a ele apareceu, ela se foi em dois segundos (ou menos que isso).

─ Mas papai...

─ Por favor. ─ Ele pediu sério, porém ao mesmo tempo carinhoso. ─ Papai Louis teve trabalho para fazer a comida e você deve respeitar isso, filha. Okay?

Engoli em seco e pedi a Deus que minhas bochechas não denunciassem minha culpa.

─ Okay. ─ Mas Lily não parecia muito feliz com isso.

Eu a servi com alguns alimentos que ela parecia querer comer enquanto Harry preparava a comida de Jamie que consistia em uma papinha de coisas das quais eu não desejava saber, para não ter ânsia e uma mamadeira com o leite especial dentro da geladeira – fiz uma nota mental para me lembrar disso depois.

O clima no almoço seguiu tranquilo, por mais que eu ainda me sentisse extremamente deslocado naquela casa. A comida estava bem temperada e por mais que Harry não dissesse nada eu conseguia ver em suas expressões que ele não havia gostado nem um pouco, apesar de fingir que estava tudo bem. Eu, por outro lado, havia amado, definitivamente adorado. Era o tipo de comida e tempero que amava e de um restaurante que já havia frequentado com um de meus antigos amantes então estava tudo certo com o gosto.

─ Você está bem? ─ Harry perguntou cauteloso com as duas mãos em minha cintura e próximo o suficiente para que eu não soubesse como reagir aos estímulos que chegavam até mim. O cheiro de sua pele, os olhos penetrantes em minha direção e a graciosidade que seu polegar se movimentava circularmente em minha cintura eram alguns deles. Nós já havíamos terminado o almoço, lavado a louça e deixado as crianças na sala de estar e agora Harry deveria voltar ao trabalho, porém antes disso ele decidira me persuadir no corredor do segundo andar.

Engoli em seco antes de organizar meus pensamentos e dar um passo para trás a fim de me afastar.

Afinal, Harry é um homem extremamente bonito e charmoso, mas, se o destino quiser, nossa proximidade logo chegará ao fim e a última coisa que quero será me aproximar daquele homem de novo. Afinal, eu não desejava que nada daquela realidade onde eu me encontrava acontecesse de novo e pra valer.

─ Y-Yeah... ─ Forcei-me a dizer.

─ Tem certeza? ─ Sussurrou próximo e o hálito com cheiro de hortelã da pasta de dente me atingiu. ─ Você parece nervoso...

Soltei o ar de meus pulmões e tentei me acalmar, porém em vão.

Isso é ridículo! O que está acontecendo?

Comecei a ficar nervoso por nem sequer conseguir controlar meu próprio corpo.

Nada estava dando certo mesmo...

─ N-Não é n-nada. ─ Maldita voz trêmula!

─ Você está tremendo.

Porra! Olhei para onde Harry fitava e vi minhas mãos tremendo ao lado do corpo.

Argh!

─ É você que me deixa assim! ─ Soltei irritado antes mesmo que percebesse. ─ Fica tão próximo com esse seu cheiro e esses seus olhares e toda essa preocupação. Porra! Eu tenho hormônios incontroláveis, yeah? Vontades, necessidades... Sou gay, como pode perceber... Fica difícil sequer raciocinar. E acho que você deveria dar um passo para trás. ─ Finalizei e, assim que percebi o que tinha dito, meus olhos se arregalaram tanto que achei que sairiam da órbita. Mas o que...? O que eu tinha dito? Oh Deus! Eu realmente não poderia controlar minha língua?

Harry me olhava com um sorriso de canto de lábio – que deveria ter sido encomendado pelo próprio demônio, devo dizer – e, ao invés de dar um passo para trás como mandei, aproximou-se ainda mais de mim, colando-me na parede e enfiando sua cabeça em meu pescoço, fazendo-me prender a respiração e ficar com as pernas bambas. A ponta de seu nariz deslizou por minha pele e seus lábios a tocaram segundos depois, fazendo a região se arrepiar.

O que posso fazer? Sou humano, afinal.

─ Aí está você. ─ Sussurrou ao pé de meu ouvido com os dentes arranhando levemente minha pele. ─ O meu Louis. ─ Franzi minhas sobrancelhas com aquele comentário e senti os lábios de Harry chuparem minha pele, deixando-me com os olhos fechados e a boca entreaberta por segundos antes de perceber a idiotice que estava permitindo acontecer e afastá-lo com um empurrão que não o abalou nem um pouco. Harry permanecia ainda muito perto de mim. ─ Eu vou te deixar exausto hoje à noite.

Abri a boca em espanto e minhas bochechas coraram de modo idiota no mesmo instante.

─ Você não tinha que ir trabalhar, não? ─ Chamei sua atenção e ele somente deu uma leve risada, sorrindo de lado mais uma vez.

─ Yeah, infelizmente... Tchau, amor. Até depois. ─ Harry se aproximou para o selar de nossos lábios e permaneci estático em minha posição, de olhos abertos, apenas esperando para que ele se afastasse, o que não demorou a acontecer. No entanto, ele beijou mais uma vez meus lábios rapidamente e acariciou minha cintura, afastando-se ao que parecia ser uma tortura imensa e descendo as escadas nos segundos seguintes.

Deixei o ar sair de meu pulmão em uma só rajada e bufei irritado para mim mesmo.

O que está acontecendo, merda?

Oh céus! Que Deus me ajude!

**

Enquanto Lily e Jamie brincavam do que parecia ser escolinha – sendo que Jamie mal entendia o que acontecia ao seu redor, mas parecia se divertir bastante –, resolvi, distraidamente, analisar a sala de estar, observando os inúmeros porta-retratos dali que tanto me assustavam e me faziam ter pesadelos durante a noite. No meio deles, porém, acabei encontrando DVDs de momentos em família que o outro Louis participara.

Primeiro Natal, dizia em letras cursivas.

Conhecendo a Irlanda – Edição Especial Niall Horan.

Visitando a plataforma 9 ¾.

Primeiras palavras – Lilian Grace Styles Tomlinson.

Engatinhando com James Robin Styles Tomlinson.

Almoço em família.

Conhecendo o Mikey.

Peguei um intitulado "Daqui a um dia e... Lily" e resolvi assistir mesmo estando um pouco, talvez muito, temeroso com o que eu poderia me deparar.

Coloquei o DVD para assistir e liguei a TV, sentando no sofá em seguida e tentando me preparar psicologicamente para o que viria.

─ O que vai assistir? ─ Lily perguntou inocente, segurando um urso panda de pelúcia com a orelha pintada de canetinha rosa.

─ Uma coisa aqui. ─ Falei vago encarando a TV e esperando pelo que viria.

─ Ah... ─ Ela disse, mas nem olhei em sua direção. Tamborilei os dedos em minha perna, sussurrando para mim que estava pronto para ver o outro Louis em ação. Afinal, alguma coisa lá dentro, bem no meu interior, tinha extrema curiosidade em conhecê-lo, saber o que pensava, o que tinha conhecido para optar por uma vida assim ou o que eu tinha para aprender ali, justo ali.

Talvez uma resposta do destino me fosse dada.

Algo como: "Para voltar para sua vida anterior, você só precisa __________" e a palavra que completava essa sentença me fosse de algum modo apresentada naquele vídeo.

A tela ficou azul por alguns segundos até finalmente aparecer o título do vídeo que também estava grafado em letras cursivas na capa. Logo em seguida, uma porta bege apareceu na tela com uma placa branca pendurada e o nome "Lily" gravado em letras amarelas. A porta foi aberta pela pessoa que segurava a câmera e lá dentro havia Harry, uma cômoda nas cores azul bebê, amarelo claro e rosa também no mesmo tom no canto direito, uma pequena penteadeira, uma cama branca com detalhes da mesma cor que a cômoda, um tapetinho com o Nemo bordado e um filhote de cachorro – Sirene – acomodado na cama.

Harry pendurava na parede um quadro com uma boneca emoldurada e nem percebeu que alguém entrava ali. A câmera então virou bruscamente e revelou quem a segurava.

E ali estava eu. Sorrindo feito um idiota, com os cabelos despenteados, uma camiseta branca horrível e os olhos brilhando sabe-se Deus por que.

─ Hey! ─ Sussurrei, parecendo não querer chamar a atenção de Harry que estava perdido em seus próprios pensamentos encarando o quadro com a boneca. Como aquele homem ainda não tinha percebido a minha presença no quarto, eu não fazia ideia. Talvez estivesse fingindo, porque, Jesus, se realmente não percebeu, um serial killer poderia facilmente entrar naquela casa e matar a todos sem ninguém se dar conta. ─ Hey, Louis do futuro. Hey, amor! Você está bonito nessa camisa xadrez, hm? ─ Falou para câmera e revirei os olhos. Aquilo tudo era muito estranho, principalmente a parte de me ver em algo que eu sequer me lembrava de ter gravado, porém eu realmente acredito que aquilo me dará alguma resposta de algum modo. ─ Hey, Lily, minha bebê. Sabia que estamos dando os últimos toques em seu quarto? Pois é... Logo você estará aqui conosco e para sempre. Não é demais? ─ Não, respondi mentalmente. ─ Eu não vejo a hora em te ter aqui, filha. Eu tenho até hoje a florzinha que você me deu no dia em que fomos conhecer as crianças no orfanato para poder adotar uma. Você é a menina mais linda que eu já conheci e-

─ Você está gravando de novo? ─ Ouvi a voz rouca de Harry dizer e o outro Louis revirou os olhos exageradamente.

É... Talvez existisse um pouco de mim ali.

─ Sim... Porque você arruinou tudo na minha última tentativa.

─ O que posso fazer se você fica irresistível naquela calça jeans vermelha?

─ Harry!

─ O que foi?

─ Esse vídeo é para Lily e não sobre, hm, sobre isso. Argh! Olhe a minha situação!

─ É! Eu estou vendo o volume aí! Porque trocou de calça?

─ Harry, pelo amor de Deus! Pare com isso! Quer dizer algo para Lily ou não?

Ouvi uma leve risada infantil ao meu lado e me sobressaltei um pouco, virando a cabeça e dando de cara com Lily ao meu lado, muito próxima a mim, com uma de suas pequenas mãos apoiada em minha perna e mordendo o polegar da outra mão enquanto assistia ao vídeo gravado.

Aquele vídeo definitivamente não era para uma criança assistir.

─ Sobre o que papai Harry estava falando? ─ Ela perguntou e engoli em seco, esperando que minhas bochechas coradas não denunciassem o constrangimento.

─ Não lembro. ─ Falei de modo rápido e voltei minha concentração para a tela da televisão.

─ Vamos! Pode começar. ─ Agora a câmera estava focada em Harry que sorria animadamente e vestia uma camisa azul clara com bolinhas e com três botões abertos. Eu podia ver seu peitoral tatuado e senti uma sensação esquisita em meu ventre.

─ Oi, filha! ─ Harry acenou com seus dedos cheios de anéis. ─ Falta só um dia e, mesmo assim, está parecendo uma eternidade. Já está tudo pronto para te receber. Sua cama está aqui, a cômoda e até mesmo um filhote de cachorrinho que ainda não escolhemos o nome. Nós até compramos roupas de super-herói para brincar de salvar a princesa dos monstros, como você pediu. Eu serei o Batman.

A câmera virou rapidamente e focou no rosto do outro Louis.

─ Superman está aqui.

Oh Meu Deus...

Isso é, isso é tão, bem, embaraçoso.

─ Vocês vestiram mesmo roupinha de super-herói? ─ Lily perguntou curiosa e seus olhos brilhavam em minha direção assim que os encarei. ─ Não lembro.

─ Parece que sim... ─ Disse completamente sem ação e com os olhos arregalados.

A câmera focou no rosto de Harry novamente e ele continuava sorrindo de forma idiota para a câmera.

─ E logo será Páscoa e nós poderemos, não sei, caçar ovinhos de chocolate no jardim. O que acha? Gostou, não é? ─ Com o canto dos olhos, observei Lily concordar com um aceno forte de cabeça. ─ Bem, eu acho que é isso, Lou! Você tem algo mais para dizer?

O que? Mas já? Um vídeo tão curto realmente merece ser gravado e passado para o DVD?

Pra que isso?

Que desperdício de tempo!

A câmera focou no rosto do outro Louis novamente e ele sorria estupidamente para ela. Revirei os olhos outra vez.

─ Eu amo você, Lily. Muito, muito, muito, muito, muito, muito... ─ Harry apareceu atrás do outro Louis e também sorrindo, acenou em despedida.

─ Eu também amo você, Lilian. Muitão!

E então o vídeo acabou, deixando a tela azul novamente. Senti o local do sofá ao meu lado se afundar e Lily já estava de joelhos se aproximando desengonçada de mim enquanto eu a olhava de soslaio com receio, não sabendo exatamente o que ela faria.

Como resposta de minha pergunta, Lily jogou os braços ao redor de meu pescoço e me abraçou, sem que eu retribuísse, apenas me mantendo com os olhos arregalados e sem saber o fazer. Apesar de pequena, o abraço da garotinha era forte para sua idade.

─ Eu também amo muito você, papai. ─ Ela sussurrou apenas para que eu escutasse como se fosse um segredo precioso. Em seguida, deu um beijo em minha bochecha e sorriu encarando meus olhos, afastando-se em seguida, descendo do sofá desajeitadamente e voltando para Jamie que permanecia engatinhando em meio aos brinquedos e bagunçando toda a brincadeira.

Permaneci muito mais do que dez minutos naquele sofá sem sequer saber o que fazer.

**

Já era dez da noite e Harry já me esperava na cama após ter colocado as crianças para dormir. Eu andava de um lado para o outro, não reconhecendo as roupas que deveriam ser minhas e tentando manter minha cabeça no lugar, fingindo que eu só estava hospedado naquela casa por um tempo até que o destino resolvesse devolver a vida que eu levava antes.

Eu tenho esperanças de que será em breve. Muitas esperanças.

Peguei um pijama esquisito – feio, velho e com um slogan de surfista na frente (ew!) – e o vesti no banheiro, escovando os dentes demoradamente para que Harry dormisse antes que eu voltasse para o cômodo onde estava. Eu sabia muito bem o que ele queria e não poderia permitir que isso acontecesse. Não quando o rapaz que se dizia meu marido pertencia a uma versão de minha vida da qual eu não desejava fazer parte.

Eu constantemente tinha de me lembrar disso.

Harry é um homem bonito, com aquele belo maxilar emoldurando seu rosto, os olhos esverdeados brilhantes, o sorriso de ladinho, os cabelos ondulados e sem falar no peitoral forte e cheio de tatuagens. Contudo, meu suposto marido tem um enorme e terrível defeito. Ele é pobre, muito pobre. Não pode me pagar jantares caros, nem joias e não teria condição alguma de bancar o nosso sustento para que eu pudesse ficar em casa o dia inteiro.

Eu poderia até aturar as crianças, se o dinheiro não fosse um empecilho.

E, por falar em aturar, aquele estúpido DVD que tive de assistir não esclareceu absolutamente nada sobre o que eu deveria fazer. Era só o outro Louis com esse Harry com expectativas de ter Lily com eles. Nada demais. Um verdadeiro tédio, para falar a verdade.

E muito constrangedor também.

Desde quando eu era todo emotivo e animado com coisas relacionadas a crianças?

Revirei os olhos.

O universo é uma verdadeira piada sem graça mesmo. Nem para tentar elaborar uma realidade alternativa em que minha personalidade se encaixa.

Saí do banheiro e as luzes já estavam todas apagadas. Quase comemorei por não ter Harry me atacando com beijos – não que isso fosse ruim, porém eu desejava evitar cair em tentação. No entanto, o corpo de Harry se remexeu embaixo dos lençóis, informando-me que ele ainda se encontrava acordado.

─ Hey, amor. Venha dormir. ─ Ele disse de forma preguiçosa e sonolenta e constatei que não demoraria muito para que caísse no sono.

─ Eu, hm, já volto. Preciso conferir uma coisa lá embaixo.

Ouvi o que foi um "uhum" preguiçoso e, na ponta dos pés, saí do quarto e me dirigi para o primeiro andar, sentando no sofá quietamente e esperando os minutos se passarem e que Harry adormecesse profundamente. Demorei mais de meia hora para enfim voltar para o quarto e, assim que o fiz, o rapaz que se dizia meu marido já dormia profundamente, respirando pesado e deitado virado em direção à janela e não ao meu lado da cama.

Não era meu, meu, lado na cama e sim do outro Louis, mas enfim...

Cuidadosamente e com medo de acordar Harry, deitei na cama e cobri meu corpo, fechando os olhos em seguida e mantendo todos os meus músculos congelados, ansiando por dormir e desejando acordar no dia seguinte em meu minúsculo apartamento que pertencia a minha vida de antes.

-x-


	6. Espanta Monstros

"Carrega de ouro as asas do pássaro e ele nunca mais voará pelo céu." 

Rabindranath Tagore

**

Eu poderia dizer simplesmente para Harry que não queria ir, que eu não precisava ir, que não fazia sentido ir quando minha estadia naquela realidade paralela não duraria por muito tempo. No entanto, ainda havia o grande porém de Harry não entender absolutamente nada ou me internar em uma clínica psiquiátrica por me considerar um louco de pedra.

Por isso, ali estava eu. Engolindo uma torradinha às pressas, olhando sobre o ombro e avistando uma Lily sonolenta segurando a mochila de escola e parada em frente ao sofá, coçando um de seus olhos preguiçosamente.

Hoje seria o dia em que teria de enfrentar o meu emprego.

Droga, droga, droga!

O destino realmente me odiava.

Odiava-me mesmo do tipo que queria me ver sofrer amargamente e pedir por misericórdia.

Além disso, eu não fazia ideia de onde ficava o lugar no qual eu trabalhava e nem o que era. Só sei que tenho um chefe, uma droga de chefe, e de que sou um subordinado.

Harry estava na correria com Jamie no segundo andar enquanto eu o aguardava e pensava em como tentaria tirar a informação sobre o meu emprego. Talvez perguntas casuais que me dessem um endereço ou até mesmo um direto "Onde fica meu emprego mesmo?". Eu ainda não tinha me decidido sobre isso.

─ Papai, você pode amarrar meu tênis? ─ Lily pediu baixinho e de forma sonolenta, indicando seu cadarço desamarrado e estendendo seu pé em minha direção.

Com o olhar ainda preso para o andar de cima, dei um suspiro e fui em direção a Lily que me aguardava. Agachei-me em frente a ela e peguei o cadarço para amarrá-lo.

─ Eu queria aprender... ─ Sua voz infantil soou outra vez de forma baixa e levantei meu olhar.

─ Aprender?

─ A amarrar meu tênis.

─ Ah! ─ Cocei a nuca sem realmente entender porque ela havia me dito isso. ─ Legal! ─ Foi só o que eu soube dizer.

─ Você pode me ensinar?

─ Hm?

─ A amarrar meu tênis?

─ Er... Você quer aprender, bem, comigo?

─ Uhum.

─ Bem, eu não sei, quer dizer, não sei se consigo te ensinar isso.

Lily se agachou em minha frente, sentando no chão e me impressionei com o quão pequenina ela era. A garotinha ainda permanecia com seus pés em minha direção e, com suas mãos, colocou algumas mechas de cabelo atrás da orelha.

─ Como que faz? ─ Indagou baixinho com um sorriso e me perguntei mais uma vez o que fazia aquelas pessoas sorrirem tanto, sinceramente.

─ Olha... ─ Cocei a nuca novamente e peguei os cadarços sem saber direito o que fazer. ─ Eu não sei ensinar nada a ninguém.

Comecei a amarrar o cadarço de Lily e ela se aproximou para observar. Assustei-me com isso, é claro, e tive até mesmo de me afastar um pouco por estar tão próximo à garotinha que acreditava ser minha filha. Eu alternava o olhar do cadarço para a menina, notando ela desenhar no ar a forma como eu fazia, sentindo seus dedos se prenderem em minha mão para que eu fosse mais devagar e a ensinasse melhor a amarrar o tênis.

Fingi que não senti e continuei amarrando, porém ela segurou meu dedo e resmungou.

─ Papai, por favor. Não 'tô entendendo nada!

Respirei fundo em frustração e continuei a enlaçar o cadarço, mas dessa vez de forma mais lenta para Lily acompanhar. A garotinha continuava a fazer desenhos no ar e seus olhos se encontraram um pouco maiores, com as pupilas dilatadas, tentando entender tudo o que eu fazia, coisa que não era nada complicado, porém ela parecia acreditar nisso.

─ Gira, faz lacinho, junta ao outro lacinho e, por fim, a borboleta. ─ Lily sussurrou e achei engraçado como ela fazia para decorar. Sorri também, achando graça e a garotinha olhou para mim também sorrindo, o que fez com que eu desviasse o olhar e fechasse a expressão.

─ Fim! ─ Falei em falsa felicidade e afastei minha mão, dando um sorriso sem dentes e me levantando. Pigarreei uma vez e ajeitei minha roupa, a melhor que eu encontrara dentro do guarda-roupa – afinal, eu não sairia por aí trajando roupas quaisquer ─ e olhei na direção da escada uma única vez, percebendo Harry com Jamie no colo e descendo as escadas.

─ Estamos prontos. ─ Harry disse e percebi Jamie todo sonolento, quase dormindo outra vez no colo de meu suposto marido. ─ Vamos, Lily! Vou levá-los para a escola. Amor, a chave da caminhonete está em cima da geladeira.

Franzi o cenho no mesmo instante e despertei de meus devaneios.

─ Espere! Caminhonete?

─ É... A chave está em cima da geladeira.

─ Eu não vou andar naquela lata velha.

─ Hã? ─ Foi a vez de Harry franzir o cenho e ajeitar um quase adormecido Jamie em seu colo. ─ Como não? Você ama aquele carro!

─ Amo? ─ Disse chocado e sem acreditar. O "outro" Louis amava aquele carro? Sério? Como alguém poderia amar aquela lata velha que provavelmente deixaria qualquer um na mão no meio do caminho? O "outro" Louis aparentemente não tem quase nada parecido comigo.

─ Ama... ─ Encarei Harry e ele me fitava com as sobrancelhas franzidas. ─ Por que está agindo assim? Vou levar as crianças para escola e preciso do outro carro, você sabe disso.

─ Não, é só que, bem, eu posso levar as crianças para a escola hoje...

Harry continuou a fitar com as sobrancelhas franzidas, deixando-me cada vez mais nervoso. Mordi o lábio inferior e fechei e abri minhas mãos algumas vezes.

─ Você vai se atrasar, se levá-las.

─ Não, não vou. Eu, hm, chegarei em tempo para o trabalho. ─ Lembrei mentalmente que precisava questioná-lo sobre onde meu emprego ficava, porém não o fiz imediatamente. Sabia que se o fizesse, Harry desconfiaria ainda mais de mim.

─ E conseguirá buscá-las no fim da tarde?

─ Claro... ─ Disse rapidamente.

─ Ok. As crianças são liberadas às cinco da tarde então é melhor buscá-las um pouco antes por causa da fila de carros que se forma na entrada.

─ Yeah... ─ Agradeci aos céus por não precisar ir de caminhonete e sorri para mim mesmo enquanto Harry pegava a mochila de Lily do chão.

─ Ah! Seu chefe me pediu para te avisar ontem que é para pegar o crachá na portaria do hotel hoje, porque eles estão reformando a entrada dos funcionários.

─ Portaria do hotel? ─ Sussurrei para mim mesmo sem entender, mas Harry não pareceu ouvir.

─ Logo o Hotel Cranford crescerá, se continuar assim, e você receberá mais do que está recebendo, babe. Espere que sim! Um pouco mais e poderemos reformar a garagem logo. Tem alguns buracos no teto, você viu? Não sei direi-

Parei de prestar atenção ao que Harry dizia ao perceber que ele havia me dito, sem que eu fizesse o esforço de perguntar, onde era meu trabalho.

Hotel Cranford.

Meu emprego é no Hotel Cranford.

Bom... Eu não sabia exatamente onde era e qual era o estado desse hotel e, mesmo que a ideia de trabalhar me desanimasse, pelo menos eu agora conhecia o nome do local.

Soltei um suspiro aliviado.

Não precisaria perguntar para Harry sobre isso e gerar ainda mais desconfianças para o meu lado.

Já bastava a situação na qual o universo me colocou.

─ Amor? Você me ouviu?

─ O-Oi?

Harry se aproximou ainda com Jamie em seu colo e me olhou nos olhos de um modo profundo como se me analisasse minuciosamente à procura de algo, fazendo-me desviar e fitar o chão no mesmo instante.

─ É melhor levá-los antes que se atrasem... ─ O rapaz que dizia ser meu marido deixou que sua mão encontrasse meu queixo e o ergueu para que eu o fitasse outra vez. Os olhos esverdeados ainda sustentavam a desconfiança e suas sobrancelhas denunciavam o quanto ele se sentia confuso sobre o meu modo de agir. Afinal, eu não fazia ideia de como o "outro" Louis agiria em momentos assim. ─ Tente acordar Jamie no meio do caminho. ─ Harry apenas disse isso, parecendo manter suas indagações para si mesmo ou apenas as adiando por algumas horas ou dias.

Concordei com um aceno forte e rápido de cabeça e forcei um sorriso, pegando sem jeito algum Jamie no colo. O bebê pareceu acordar um pouco, pois se movimentou em meu colo e enrolou seus dedos em minha blusa, além de murmurar palavras de seu próprio vocabulário em resmungo.

─ Vamos Lily! Jamie! Vamos para a escola. ─ Falei fingindo animação apenas para que Harry não desconfiasse de minhas atitudes mais do que ele demonstrava estar desconfiando. Não pude ver se sua feição suavizara, e nem queria para falar a verdade, apenas segui meu caminho para a porta, agarrando tudo o que via como necessário.

─ Hey! Louis! ─ Ouvi a voz rouca de Harry me chamar e congelei antes mesmo de continuar meus passos para ir embora. Respirei fundo e virei, temendo uma enxurrada de perguntas que poderiam me levar direito para uma clínica psiquiátrica, dependendo da resposta que eu desse. ─ Meu beijo de despedida... ─ Ele disse com a expressão suavizada e um sorriso sem dentes em minha direção.

─ Oh! É claro... Que cabeça a minha! ─ Falei agitado e me aproximei do rapaz de cabelos ondulados do mesmo modo, vendo-o ainda parado no meio da sala. ─ É que estou atrasado e você sabe como é o trânsit-

Os lábios de Harry interromperam minha falação assim que se conectaram aos meus. Meus olhos se arregalaram no mesmo instante e prendi a respiração, sentindo a maciez dos lábios macios e avermelhados que agora me beijavam. Ele puxou minha cintura para si enquanto eu lentamente fechava meus olhos então arregalados e deixava que minha mão repousasse em seu ombro. Sua boca deslizava sobre a minha de forma tão apaixonada que eu podia sentir uma sensação extremamente nova na boca de meu estômago. Parecia algo como um frio na barriga, mas me deixava nervoso e ansioso ao mesmo tempo.

Harry então se afastou e abri os olhos para encará-lo com minhas mãos tremendo enquanto segurava Jamie com segurança. O homem que dizia ser meu marido me observou com cuidado por alguns segundos parecendo esperar alguma coisa, porém logo sorriu um pouco, deixando suas covinhas aparecerem.

─ Até depois! ─ Ele disse e se afastou indo em direção à cozinha.

**

─ Ok. Eu consigo fazer isso. Eu consigo fazer isso. ─ Sussurrei dando partida no carro outra vez. Harry já havia saído com a caminhonete e eu continuava ali tentando ligar aquela merda de carro. Respirei fundo e olhei pelo retrovisor, encontrando o olhar de uma Lily sem jeito. ─ Você sabe onde é a sua escola?

Ela pareceu confusa.

─ É lá perto da casinha amarela...

─ Casinha amarela?

─ Uhum. ─ Ela concordou uma vez com a cabeça.

─ Bem, isso não ajuda muito. Você sabe pelo menos o nome dela?

─ Da casinha? ─ Fez bico. ─ Não sei...

─ Não! ─ Disse frustrado e girei a chave outra vez, finalmente conseguindo ligar o carro. ─ De sua escola. Como é o nome de sua escola?

─ Haxey. ─ Lily falou baixinho.

─ Haxey? A escola pública? ─ Ela concordou com um aceno. ─ Então vamos para lá. ─ Disse mais para mim mesmo e tirei o carro da garagem, girando-o e o posicionando na rua de frente para a casa a qual eu deveria chamar de minha agora.

─ Papai? ─ Lily chamou e liguei o rádio, buscando por uma estação de música que afastasse todo o estresse de meus ombros. Eu estava nervoso devido aos olhares que Harry me lançara pela manhã como se desconfiasse que algo estava extremamente errado e temi por acabar no olho da rua ou em algum sanatório. ─ Papai Lou?

Respirei fundo sem paciência. Agradecia pelo trajeto de sua escola ser perto e o GPS me auxiliar na localização.

─ O que foi?

─ Por que você 'tá assim?

─ Assim como? ─ Perguntei sem vontade.

─ Estranho... Papai Harry disse que você 'tá estranho.

─ Harry desconfia? ─ Quase parei bruscamente o carro, porém continuei a trajetória.

─ Me desculpa...

─ Hã? Por quê?

─ Você parece bravo comigo... Me desculpa se eu te magoei. Não me leva pro orfanato de volta.

Arregalei os olhos no mesmo instante. Lily estava tão abalada e triste que até mesmo eu que não gostava de crianças me sentia mal por ela.

─ Hey, Lily! ─ Disse sorrindo pelo retrovisor. ─ Você não voltará para o orfanato, yeah? E eu não estou bravo... Só estou com alguns problemas, mas logo tudo se resolverá e ficará como antes.

─ Okay. ─ Ela sussurrou então sorriu logo depois. ─ Vou contar para o papai que você só está com problemas.

─ Não! ─ Disse rapidamente. ─ Não diga nada para Harry, porque ele, bem, ele ficará preocupado e não tem porque faz-

─ Ga-gui-du!

─ Jamie acordou. ─ Lily disse parecendo contente e soltou uma leve risadinha em seguida.

─ Ba-bi-de-ga.

─ E bem em tempo de deixá-los na escola. Aqui estamos! ─ Estacionei de frente para o local onde deixaria as crianças e disse meio incerto. ─ É aqui, certo?

─ Uhum. ─ Lily concordou.

─ Bem... Podem descer.

─ Hã? Mas papai...

─ Vamos! Eu ainda preciso ir para a merda do meu trabalho.

─ Mas eu não consigo descer do carro sozinha. Nem Jamie...

Olhei para trás uma vez e vi Jamie preso na cadeirinha, graças a Harry que me ajudara com isso. Bufei exasperado e tirei o cinto de segurança, saindo do carro em seguida e batendo a porta atrás de mim. Fui para o lado onde estava Lily e abri a porta, dando a mão para ela sem vontade e a ajudando a descer.

─ Obrigada, papai. ─ Ela disse ajeitando seu uniforme.

─ Ok. Fique aqui enquanto eu tiro Jamie. ─ Informei. ─ Ou pelo menos tento tirá-lo...

Fui para o lado onde se encontrava o bebê e respirei fundo sem saber direito o que fazer. Com dificuldade, tirei o cinto que o mantinha na cadeirinha e o peguei no colo, agarrando as bolsas que deveriam ser dele. Jamie se agarrou em umas mechas de minha nuca e as puxou fortemente, fazendo com que eu grunhisse e aquela região latejasse.

─ Você está me machucando, sabia? ─ Falei irritado, tentando tirar sem sucesso suas mãos que agarravam meus cabelos. Jamie apenas riu e babou um pouco. ─ Argh!

Agarrei a mão de Lily e fui até o portão da escola sentindo uma fisgada nas costas devido ao peso de Jamie que ainda se encontrava em meu colo. Agradeci pela professora ser prestativa o suficiente para pegar as crianças e toda aquela bugiganga que elas trouxeram e as levarem para dentro.

**

Graças a uma busca rápida no Google e ao GPS que não falhara uma única vez, consegui chegar ao meu destino bem em tempo. O Hotel Cranford não é lá grande coisa, porém se encontra em melhor estado que muitos hotéis da região onde a casa onde eu estava hospedado agora. Tinha uma fachada bonita, apesar de simples, e alguns dos funcionários já estavam dando duro em seus turnos.

Sem saber muito que fazer, entrei pela porta da frente e procurei pela recepção meio incerto.

─ Louis! ─ Ouvi alguém me chamar e virei o corpo no mesmo instante, encontrando um loiro de olhos azuis com um sorriso de orelha a orelha vindo em minha direção. Assim que ficou próximo o suficiente, abraçou-me forte, coisa que eu não retribui. Afinal, quem era ele? ─ Louis, Louis, Louis. Está melhor?

Afastei-me um pouco, encarando aquele sorriso grande.

Como aquele trabalhador com salário mínimo podia sorrir tanto?

─ Yeah... ─ Disse meio receoso, dando um passo para trás.

─ Esse lugar é um inferno sem você. Não me deixe mais sozinho... O que você tinha?

─ Era uma dor de cabeça apenas...

─ Aposto que foi Harry que te convenceu a ficar em casa, certo? ─ O loiro olhou atentamente para mim e deu um sorriso convencido. Passou um braço pelo meu ombro e começou a caminhar junto comigo em direção a um lugar que só ele tinha consciência de qual era. Ótimo! Todos a minha volta só sabem falar de meu suposto marido. Esplêndido! ─ Foi Harry, eu sabia. Você não é de faltar o trabalho. Conheço você. ─ Comentou e franzi o cenho. Será que ele achava que eu era algum amigo dele? Porque, sinceramente, eu não cogitava em hipótese alguma a ser amigo daquele homem tão sorridente. Já bastava Harry, Lily e Jamie. ─ E você nem mandou mensagem. Por que não nos avisou?

Engoli em seco.

─ Harry avisou meu chefe.

─ Que Harry avisou o Simon, eu já sabia. Foi por ele que soubemos. E ainda disse daquele modo todo esnobe que você não viria. Ele é só o subgerente e age como se fosse o dono desse hotel. Azoff deveria aparecer de vez em quando aqui para ver o que ele anda aprontando... Acho até que desvia dinheir-

─ Os Azoff são donos desse hotel? ─ Perguntei admirado. Pelo pouco que eu conhecia, a família Azoff tem uma grande influência em redes de hotéis e, além disso, na economia das regiões metropolitanas da Inglaterra.

─ Eu já te disse isso umas cinco vezes, não? Onde estão seus pensamentos sempre quando falamos sobre? ─ O loiro deu risada. ─ E, no caso desse hotel, quem tem influência é apenas Jeff Azoff, filho de Irving. Não é nada ligado a grande rede de hotéis da família, apenas um negócio próprio dele. Uma espécie de lazer, talvez? Não sei... Coisa de rico.

─ Enquanto eu só quero uma quantia para sair daquela merda de casa. ─ Sussurrei para mim mesmo frustrado.

─ O que tem a sua casa? ─ O loiro pareceu ouvir. ─ O teto da garagem caiu de vez?

─ Niall! ─ Um homem alto vestindo um terno mediano e de cabelos grisalhos assim como a barba o chamou. ─ Volte para o trabalho agora! ─ Repreendeu. ─ O que pensa que está fazendo? Seu turno mal começou e já está agindo como se estivesse acabado. E, Louis, ande logo. Vejo que está melhor e preciso que dê um jeito na despensa. Está uma total bagunça.

O homem grisalho então deu meia volta e entrou em um corredor, sumindo de minha vista e me fazendo revirar os olhos por ser um homem com um nariz tão empinado.

─ E por falar no diabo... ─ Niall sussurrou.

─ Esse é Simon? Meu chefe?

─ Não, essa é a sua fada madrinha que irá realizar seus mais importantes sonhos. ─ O loiro disse ironicamente. ─ É claro que é Simon, o chefe metido a arrogante. Quem mais seria? E por que você está agindo assim? Perguntando coisas tão idiotas? Bateu a cabeça e por isso não venho trabalhar?

─ Eu só não o reconheci... ─ Menti outra vez, evitando a enxurrada de perguntas.

─ Você não reconheceu o capeta? Ah! Qual é? Conta outra... ─ Niall me fitou com o cenho franzido. ─ O que você tem, hein?

─ Nada... Só estou com os pensamentos longe daqui, só isso. ─ Desviei do assunto e tentei me afastar daquele loiro grudento que se prendera em mim como se fosse chiclete. Ele ainda permanecia com o braço entorno de meu ombro e parecia ignorar a ordem de Simon. ─ Simon mandou você voltar ao trabalho, não?

─ E desde quando eu volto quando ele manda? ─ Niall suspendeu as sobrancelhas e me encarou. ─ Aff, Louis. Você está chato hoje. O que foi? Harry está fazendo greve de sexo?

Revirei os olhos e arrumei a franja incômoda que caía em meus olhos.

─ Bem que poderia. Aquele homem tem fogo na bunda, cara. Eu nunca vi algo assim... Ele não pode me ver. Sabe o que é não poder me ver? Começa com aquele sorriso malicioso, pega na minha bunda o tempo todo, bate nela, fica se esfregando em mim durante a noite... Deve estar no cio. ─ Bufei, soltando todo o ar de meus pulmões em seguida. ─ Eu, sinceramente, não sei qual é o problema dele.

Com isso, Niall deu uma gargalhada tão alta que alguns clientes até mesmo se assustaram e o porteiro nos olhou de cara feia.

─ Lou, você também é assim em relação a Harry. Do que está reclamando? ─ Ele disse em meio a suas risadas. ─ Desde que conheço você, a coisa que eu mais ouço é: Harry está acabando comigo... Eu não acredito que aqueles três botões de sua camisa estão abertos. Isso é algum tipo de tortura psicológica até que voltemos para casa? Falando sério... Vocês dois têm um apetite sexual de dar inveja a qualquer um.

─ Ele é bonito, tenho de admitir. ─ Falei derrotado e pensativo.

─ Bonito? Você só pode estar brincando... Ah! Lembrei-me de outra coisa... ─ Disse enquanto caminhava comigo para uma sala improvisada para os funcionários. ─ Falou com Liam?

Franzi o cenho sem entender. Falar com Liam sobre o que? Sobre o universo ter pregado uma peça em minha vida e ter me mandado para cá? Tentei, mas em vão, claro. Ele estava animado demais para falar com o meu suposto marido e brincar com meus supostos filhos.

─ Falar o que com ele?

─ Sobre Zayn.

─ Zayn? ─ Quem é Zayn?

─ É, Zayn. Você passou o número dele para Liam?

─ Porque eu ia pas-... Wow, esse tal Zayn está interessado em Liam? ─ Perguntei malicioso, vendo a chance de meu amigo finalmente sair da estaca zero e Niall simplesmente se limitou a um revirar de olhos.

─ Não comece, Louis. Você sabe como foi difícil convencer Zayn a sequer ter coragem de deixar você dar o número dele para Liam. E aí? Deu o número ou não?

─ Desculpe. Acabei esquecendo. ─ Mais uma mentira para minha lista.

Afinal, não tinha como esquecer algo que nunca fora lembrado.

─ Ok. Da próxima vez que encontrá-lo, entregue a ele. Não esquece, cabeça de vento. Você sabe como Zayn é todo apaixonadinho por Liam...

─ Yeah, yeah... Pode deixar.

─ Ok. Vamos ao trabalho então.

**

Passei praticamente o dia todo trabalhando arduamente naquele hotel, parando apenas para almoçar em uma espelunca próxima dali. Eu odiava aquilo. Odiava mesmo. Cada poeira levantada, chão molhado e móvel lustrado, fazia-me odiar ainda mais o universo por me colocar em uma situação como aquela.

Não havia sentido algum me colocar ali, havia?

Era apenas uma pregação de peça do destino que me odiava, afinal de contas.

No entanto, quando deu uma hora para o fim de meu expediente, comigo agradecendo aos céus por faltar pouco para aquilo acabar naquele dia, Simon apareceu em um dos banheiros que eu lavava com vários papéis em mão e o nariz empinado que carregava. Sem olhar para mim, disse rapidamente:

─ Pode ficar até seis da tarde? Há uma senhora, cliente nossa e antiga, que se hospedou no quarto 216. Poderá ganhar um dinheiro extra com isso.

─ Grana extra? ─ Limpei a testa suada e olhei para o homem que se dizia meu chefe. Aquilo me interessava. Aquilo era algo que realmente me interessava...

─ Sim. ─ Disse sério e levantou o olhar para me encarar. ─ Quer ou não?

─ Claro. Yeah, claro que sim. Quanto seria?

─ Não sei ao certo, mas essa senhora costuma dar boas gorjetas. Considere-se com sorte! ─ Assim que disse isso, Simon deu meia volta e fora embora.

Acabei por ficar mais uma hora além de meu expediente e, comprovando o que Simon havia dito, a senhora realmente dava boas gorjetas. A cada 30 euros que ela dava, simplesmente por eu lhe dirigir a palavra educadamente, meus olhos brilhavam com as notinhas que se acumulavam no bolso. Eu até poderia dizer que me considerava com sorte naquele dia. Se fosse possível, eu talvez voltasse para casa ainda naquele dia.

─ Tchau! ─ Despedi-me do porteiro que eu mal conhecia e ele sorriu grande para mim.

─ Tchau, Louis. Dê um abraço nas crianças por mim! Quando irá trazê-las aqui novamente?

Oh Meu Deus! As crianças!

Eu me esqueci delas completamente!

Sai correndo em direção ao carro e entrei tão rápido quanto o possível. Dei partida em uma velocidade absurda e comecei a dirigir da mesma maneira.

Harry irá me matar se descobrir. Ele irá me matar e, antes disso, me internará em um hospício quando souber sobre toda a verdade.

Eu estou tão ferrado.

Com as mãos tremendo, tentei lembrar exatamente o caminho que fiz para chegar à escola sem a ajuda do GPS e refiz o trajeto do hotel até Haxey. Estacionei cantando pneu e desci tão rápido do carro que quase caí de joelhos. Assim que fiquei em frente ao portão, uma das professoras apareceu e me lançou um olhar repreensivo no mesmo instante.

─ Irei chamar as crianças. ─ Ela se limitou a dizer isso e saiu dali, entrando em uma pequena recepção onde, provavelmente, apenas Lily e Jamie me esperavam.

Eu realmente sou um monstro.

Assim que Lily e Jamie saíram pela porta, pude ver a idiotice que fiz. Jamie estava dormindo devido ao cansaço, é claro, porém Lily era a que mais parecia estar sentida com aquilo. Seus olhos se encontravam avermelhados assim como suas bochechas. Ela parecia ter chorado um pouco, afinal fora mais de uma hora de espera.

─ Aqui estão. ─ A inspetora, ao que parecia, trouxe as crianças consigo e as deixou passar pelo portão.

─ Ok. Obrigado. ─ Disse com um aperto estranho e novo no coração. Uma sensação angustiante que parecia me corroer por dentro e era tão dolorosa que me deixava em certo desespero.

Peguei Jamie que apenas babou um pouco mais devido à mudança de colo e ofereci minha mão para Lily que apenas ignorou e continuou a andar de cabeça baixa em direção ao carro. Alcancei a mochila que se encontrava em suas mãos e ela deixou seus dedinhos se desprenderem do tecido para que eu pudesse pegá-la.

Com cuidado, coloquei um Jamie adormecido na cadeirinha e abri a porta para Lily entrar, ajudando-a no processo. Logo em seguida, acomodei-me no assento do motorista e olhei para o retrovisor. Lily estava ainda com a cabeça baixa e mexia na barra de sua camiseta de uniforme quietamente.

─ Hey, Lily! Me desculpe, okay? Eu acabei tendo de ficar um pouco mais no trabalho para ganhar um dinheiro extra... ─ Disse, mas ela nem sequer se mexeu. ─ Você me perdoa, não é? ─ Lily concordou lentamente com um aceno e mordi os lábios em nervosismo. Eu me sentia péssimo naquele momento. ─ Podemos comprar sorvete, se quiser? Ou bolo, chocolate, algodão doce, pizz- ─ Parei em meio a minha frase ao vê-la negar a cabeça para todas as opções.

─ Vamos pra casa, papai. Eu só quero ir pra casa...

Engoli em seco.

─ Ok. Yeah, claro. ─ Mas o nó na garganta ainda continuava ali.

Durante o trajeto para a casa onde eu deveria ficar por um tempo, o carro permaneceu em um constrangedor silêncio ao qual me incomodava. Assim que chegamos, a quietude ainda permanecia enquanto eu levava as crianças para dentro.

Para minha sorte, Harry ainda não havia chegado e respirei aliviado por não ter de enfrentar um interrogatório que poderia a qualquer minuto acontecer. Principalmente se ele percebesse o quanto eu havia demorado em buscar as crianças.

Suspirando cansado e vendo Lily ainda parada em frente a porta de entrada, ajeitei Jamie no colo e olhei para a escada que eu teria de enfrentar.

─ Vou dar banho em Jamie, você quer ajuda, Lily?

Ela apenas concordou com um aceno e continuou fitando o chão.

─ Ok. ─ Disse mais para mim mesmo. ─ Hein, está tudo bem mesmo entre a gente? Porque, se não estiver, Lily, eu posso te recompensar, yeah? Posso te comprar uma Barbie ou alguma boneca que queira. Você decide! ─ Disse animado e ela levantou o olhar. Havia uma lágrima seca em sua bochecha e o aperto no coração voltou a se fazer presente.

─ Não precisa...

─ Tem certeza? Eu posso te dar uma barra de chocolate inteirinha e uma boneca novinha... Sei que você quer...

Mas a garotinha negou com a cabeça com mais certeza do que nunca de que não queria os presentes que eu oferecia a ela.

─ Então 'tá. ─ Falei meio incerto. ─ Vamos tomar banho então.

**

Após dar um banho rápido nas crianças – tive de acordar Jamie e ele chorou por uns vinte minutos mais ou menos –, deixei-as na sala de estar, assistindo um filme de desenho qualquer enquanto preparava o jantar para elas. Havia visto a mensagem de Harry dizendo que se atrasaria por ter de levar sua mãe ao hospital – não era nada grave, apenas exames rotineiros – e agradeci aos céus por poder ter tempo de limpar os rastros de meu atraso para buscar as crianças.

No entanto, Lily ainda não conversava comigo e olhei da cozinha para ela, tentando formular um plano para que a garotinha não me odiasse para sempre.

Ela havia dito não para tudo o que eu oferecera, o que eu faria agora?

Após alimentar Jamie e servir Lily com o melhor prato que eu poderia ter feito com minhas habilidades culinárias, ou seja, isso consistia que eu usara comida pronta como lasanha de quatro queijos que ela pareceu gostar, sorri para mim mesmo ao ver o resultado e fui tomar um banho para tirar aquele cheiro horrível que se impregnara em minha roupa. Peguei uma roupa de pijama e me dirigi preguiçosamente ao banheiro e liguei o chuveiro, deixando a água quente cair.

Aquela era a melhor parte de meu dia quando eu não estava dormindo.

Entrei debaixo do chuveiro em seguida e as gotas quentes começaram a limpar minha pele enquanto eu fechava os olhos e molhava meus cabelos para lavá-los também. Ensaboei meu corpo inteiro e o lavei rapidamente, massageando o couro cabeludo com shampoo que não tinha um cheiro muito bom, porém era o que tinha para usar.

Quando eu já estava finalizando meu banho, ou seja, terminando de lavar minha cabeça, a porta do banheiro se abriu rapidamente e deixei um grito de susto escapar ao ver alguém adentrando o ambiente.

A risada esquisita ecoou em meus ouvidos.

─ Calma, amor, sou só eu. ─ Harry disse por cima do barulho da água colidindo com o chão.

Escondi minhas partes baixas com as mãos e fiquei encarando incrédulo pelo vidro do box o rapaz que se dizia meu marido.

Que porra ele está fazendo?

Observei o momento em que ele começou a tirar suas próprias roupas e minha boca se entreabriu em descrença.

─ O que você está fazendo? ─ Dei voz a meus pensamentos. ─ Eu estou tomando banho.

─ É, eu já percebi. ─ Disse irônico com um sorriso idiota no rosto e começou a tirar a calça junto com sua boxer.

Ah Meu Deus!

─ N-Não, espere, pode parando, eu n-não-

Mas era tarde demais. Parei de falar assim que vi Harry entrar no mesmo lugar onde eu estava e andar completamente nu em minha direção. Eu me encontrava colado na parede gelada do banheiro e engoli em seco quando olhei rapidamente para as partes baixas dele.

Harry deu um sorriso de canto de lábio para mim e molhou os cabelos assim que chegou embaixo do chuveiro, fechando os olhos em seguida apenas por alguns segundos. As gotículas de água escorreram por sua testa, cabeça e ombros e começaram a deslizar por seu abdômen, braços e mamilos de um jeito que me deixara completamente sem ar. Eu estava paralisado ali, com a boca entreaberta e tentando fazer o oxigênio chegar a meus pulmões.

Assim que meu suposto marido abriu os olhos e percebeu o estado em que me deixara – sim, meu pênis estava dando sinais de vida –, ele deu um sorriso de lado travesso e malicioso.

Maldito!

Harry deu um passo para se aproximar e finalmente consegui fazer com que todo o oxigênio que precisava entrasse em meus pulmões. Aquilo pareceu me fazer racionalizar melhor.

No momento em que o homem que se dizia meu marido foi para me beijar, desvencilhei-me de seu corpo e de todos os pensamentos pecaminosos que passavam por minha mente – bem, talvez não todos – e saí do box, enrolando-me em uma toalha tão rápido quanto pude.

─ Louis! O que está fazendo? ─ Indagou indignado com minha atitude.

Apontei o dedo, pensando em acusá-lo de assédio, mas, bem, ele é meu suposto marido e se o fizesse levantaria muitas suspeitas.

─ Preciso ver as crianças! ─ Disse rapidamente e abaixei o dedo. O rosto todo de Harry estava molhado e algumas gotas caiam de seus cabelos encharcados. ─ Não acredito que deixou elas sozinhas. ─ Acusei, usando aquilo como desculpa.

─ Mas-

Não deixei que ele terminasse o que iria dizer. Agarrei minhas roupas e saí do banheiro, decidindo que me vestiria no quarto. Fechei a porta atrás de mim e rapidamente sequei meu corpo, vestindo todas as peças de roupa. Com as mãos tremendo e o coração em disparada dentro do peito, desci as escadas e procurei pelas crianças, porém elas não estavam ali. Subi as escadas novamente e as encontrei no quarto, deitadas em suas camas, prontas para dormir.

Harry provavelmente as colocara e temi com o que Lily poderia ter revelado a ele.

─ Hey! ─ Sussurrei sem jeito. Jamie já dormia profundamente em seu berço, porém Lily ainda permanecia acordada com as mãos embaixo do rosto e olhando para frente entristecida. Pigarreei uma vez e respirei fundo. ─ Hey, Lily! Eu acho que você ainda não me perdoou... ─ Comecei e adentrei o quarto, cuidando para não pisar em nenhum brinquedo dali. ─ Você tem certeza de que não quer uma boneca? Eu já vi algumas lindas na propaganda dos canais que assiste.

Ela permaneceu em silêncio e negou lentamente com a cabeça. Soltei o ar de meus pulmões e olhei em volta sem saber o que fazer.

O que eu poderia pagar para essa menina para ela me perdoar?

Aquela sensação dentro do peito era incômoda demais e eu não suportaria por muito tempo. Sentia-me extremamente culpado e queria que ela perdoasse.

Afinal, eu até gostava daquela baixinha.

Meus olhos encontraram uma vassoura velha atrás da porta que tinha um papel colado a ela informando ser o "Espanta Monstros". Meu cenho se franziu sem entender por um momento, mas logo após, como se uma luz se acendesse em cima de minha cabeça, compreendi sobre o que aquilo significava.

Levantei do chão onde me encontrava e fui até ela, pegando-a por um momento e analisando com cuidado para ver se não havia nenhuma aranha ali. Sem perceber nada de diferente, escondi atrás de minhas costas a vassoura e virei rapidamente para Lily que me olhava de soslaio sem saber direito o que eu estava fazendo.

─ Lily, eu estava quase me esquecendo. Você sabe o que?

Ela negou com um aceno e fez beicinho, parecendo pensar.

─ Você conferiu se não tem nenhum monstro embaixo da sua cama? ─ Ela arregalou os olhos com medo e apertou o cobertor ainda mais em si. Após isso, negou cautelosamente com um aceno. ─ Porque eu acho que vi um... ─ Lily pareceu ficar em total pânico e até mesmo eu me assustei com suas feições. Ok. Talvez eu estivesse a assustando e precisava reverter isso logo. ─ Mas... Eu darei uma surra nele! ─ Mostrei a vassoura que escondia atrás de mim e os olhos antes arregalados de Lily agora suavizaram e acabei conseguindo roubar um sorriso dela.

Sorri também.

─ Você vai bater nele bem forte? ─ Lily perguntou baixinho e curiosa.

─ Não! Eu vou dar uma surra nele. ─ Comecei a passar loucamente a vassoura por debaixo da cama de Lily como se para espantar o monstro. ─ Sai daqui! Saia daqui, monstro. Vá embora! ─ Sussurrei sem levantar a voz para não acordar Jamie.

─ Sai monstro feio. ─ Ela disse com um bico e logo após me olhou e deu um sorriso gigante, fazendo-me sorrir.

─ Eu vou te dar uma chinelada, você vai ver.

─ Papai vai te dar uma surra... ─ E Lily então gargalhou.

Fazendo a vassoura praticamente voar pelo chão, fingi dar uma última vassoura no monstro e jogá-lo pela janela do quarto, fechando a mesma logo em seguida.

─ Seu feio!

─ Horroroso! ─ Acrescentei.

─ Você é mau, monstro!

─ Pulguento!

─ Pulguento? ─ Ela questionou e logo após deu uma suave risada, deitando na cama em seguida e permanecendo com um sorriso no rosto.

Apoiei-me na vassoura e dei um sorriso, passando a mão na testa e fingindo cansaço. Logo após isso, olhei para a pequena garotinha deitada na cama e ponderei sobre o que iria dizer.

─ Hey, você me perdoa pelo que fiz? ─ Pedi. ─ Eu não deveria ter deixado vocês esperando por tanto tempo. Sinto muito...

─ 'Tá tudo bem, papai. ─ Ela sorriu e finalmente seu perdão parecia verdadeiro. ─ Obrigada por espantar esse monstro nojento.

Sorri grande e inclinei a cabeça, sentindo o alívio em meu peito quase que imediatamente. Aquilo era novo para mim e, bem, era muito bom.

─ Boa noite, Lily.

─ Boa noite, papai. ─ E a garotinha então começou a fechar os olhos como se sentisse muito cansada para continuar acordada.

Com cuidado para não fazer barulho, deixei a vassoura no mesmo local de antes e encostei a porta para que a luz dos outros cômodos não deixasse o quarto muito iluminado aquele horário. Sorri para mim mesmo por ter conseguido fazer Lily me perdoar e comecei a voltar para o quarto onde eu deveria ficar mais aquela noite. Meio distraído, adentrei ao cômodo, porém, quando levantei o olhar, encontrei Harry me aguardando, parado no meio do local, com os braços cruzados e a expressão séria, como se quisesse conversar.

-x-


	7. Pensamentos confusos

"Don't be afraid of change. You may lose something good, but you may gain something even better."

**

Quando vi Harry ali parado no meio do quarto apenas me esperando para ter uma conversa, logo compreendi que seria sobre meu comportamento dos últimos dias e tive vontade de dar meia volta e ir embora dali. Sair correndo para o primeiro andar e fingir que estava ocupado demais para ter aquela discussão.

Porque, sim, Harry provavelmente desejava discutir a relação ou algo parecido e eu não estava com paciência alguma para isso. Não depois de lavar banheiro, banheiro, de hotel, além de limpar coisas sobre as quais eu não quero nunca mais sequer lembrar, quem dirá mencioná-las.

Além disso, eu tinha receio do que o rapaz que dizia ser meu marido poderia fazer se descobrisse o que estava realmente acontecendo ali. Se eu simplesmente abrisse a boca para dizer que tudo aquilo não era a vida real. Que daqui alguns dias, meses ou anos (por favor, que seja dias, poucos dias), aquela família formada por obra do universo que me odeia seria apagada com borracha e suas cinzas desapareceriam com o vento. Eu nunca deixava de me lembrar sobre a possibilidade de ser enviado a uma clínica psiquiátrica, porque eu temia consideravelmente ser mandado para lá.

─ Louis. ─ Ele começou e travei na entrada do quarto, arregalando os olhos temerosamente e parando com cautela em uma distância segura. Harry simplesmente suspirou e deixou o ar de seus pulmões saírem, fazendo um gesto em seguida para que eu me aproximasse. ─ Vem aqui. ─ Pediu e demorei um tempo para fazer o que ele pedira, pois, afinal, eu não o conhecia e não sabia se podia confiar no homem a minha frente.

Com passos lentos e difíceis, aproximei-me de Harry e fiquei bem de frente para ele.

Pude notar um pouco de nossa diferença de altura e ela não era muita agora que ele não calçava suas botas de cano curto.

Harry parecia cansado com seus olhos esverdeados caídos e uma expressão apática carregada de algo que eu não conhecia, mas que provavelmente para "outro" Louis deveria ser familiar.

Argh! Isso é tão confuso.

Harry segurou em minhas mãos, pegando-as com cuidado e colocando-as entre as dele e pude, pela primeira vez, sentir o quanto elas eram ásperas e quentes. Grandes também. E cheias de anéis dos mais vários modelos, tamanhos e carregando pedras de todos os tipos – mas que, definitivamente, não valiam absolutamente nada.

Engoli em seco, abaixando o olhar para encarar o chão e fechando os olhos em seguida, esperando pela enxurrada de perguntas que viriam.

─ Eu te conheço o suficiente para saber que há algo de errado, Louis. ─ Ele começou. ─ E não é só a dor de cabeça, porque, da última vez que pegou um resfriado, você quis que eu ficasse do seu lado, te cuidando como se fosse um filhote de gato, o tempo inteiro. Foi uma semana inteira assim... E isso não aconteceu dessa vez.

Levantei o olhar rapidamente e tentei pensar em algo para dizer que me salvasse do que quer que fosse que estava por vir.

─ Harry, eu não--

─ Deixe-me terminar. ─ Pediu sério e me calei. ─ Eu só estou querendo saber o que está acontecendo... Você comprou comida pronta, Louis, e fingiu que tinha preparado ela. ─ Oi? Mas como...? Como ele pode saber disso? Minhas bochechas coraram em constrangimento. Principalmente pelo modo como Harry dissera aquilo. ─ Eu conheço você, já te disse. ─ Respondeu aos meus olhos arregalados de espanto. ─ E fiz Lily me contar que você se atrasou para buscá-los. Uma hora de atraso.

─ Sobre isso, eu posso explicar. ─ Comecei sem saber nem ao menos o motivo de estar dando satisfações. ─ Simon disse que eu ganharia uma grana extra, caso eu atendesse uma senhora por uma hora depois de meu expediente. Foi por uma boa caus-

─ Lily e Jamie são nossas "boas causas". Você sabe disso tanto quanto eu... E, amor, crianças na idade de Lily realmente acreditam que foram abandonadas pelos pais se ficam tanto tempo esperando por eles em algum lugar como ficaram. ─ Engoli em seco sem saber nem o que dizer e se deveria dizer algo.

Ok. Aquilo tinha me deixado pior do que eu estava sobre isso.

─ E tem também o fato de você estar fugindo de mim, como o Diabo foge da cruz, toda vez que tento me aproximar. ─ Harry continuou, passando uma de suas mãos no rosto e afastando alguns fios de cabelo rebeldes. ─ Por isso eu te pergunto: O que está acontecendo?

Mordi o lábio inferior sem saber o que dizer. E não era nem por não saber o motivo, porque a razão de meu comportamento estranho para Harry era de meu maior conhecimento, com toda a certeza. O problema era como falar aquilo para o homem diante de mim.

Eu poderia confiar nele o suficiente para dizer tudo sobre tudo?

Não há como ter tanta certeza.

Ele me levaria para o psicólogo no instante em que eu abrisse a boca e começasse a falar?

Muito provavelmente.

Respirei fundo. Aquilo era complicado. Extremamente complicado. E nem uma desculpa, uma mentira qualquer, eu tinha na ponta da língua.

─ Ainda é a dor de cabeça? ─ Perguntou já parecendo ter certeza de que a resposta deveria ser um convicto não, porque eu não aparentava nem um pouco estar doente ou algo parecido.

─ Nope... ─ Sussurrei com os lábios em uma linha só.

─ É algo em relação ao trabalho?

Franzi um pouco o cenho, pensando no quanto eu odiava trabalhar e se talvez aquilo estivesse afetando o meu humor naquele dia. O loiro chiclete reclamou mais de uma vez sobre o quanto eu estava chato, afinal.

─ Sou eu então? ─ Harry resolveu questionar outra vez e talvez fosse devido ao meu silêncio e minha expressão de dúvida devido ao questionamento anterior.

Era ele?

Harry, um esposo que eu não desejava. Harry, um esposo que eu não desejava, trazendo com ele uma família que eu não queria. Com um cachorro mais animado que parque de diversão. Em uma realidade que o universo resolveu me jogar e na qual eu estou me afundando e perdendo as esperanças de algum dia sair.

Não era somente ele.

Mas sim a junção de tudo o que eu não queria.

Meu suposto marido esfregou uma de suas têmporas e me olhou de forma machucada, como se doesse o que ele iria falar.

─ Seja sincero comigo, Louis... Você está me traindo?

Hã?

─ Hã? De onde...? De onde tirou isso? Olha, segundo o que você disse, eu só estou estranho há três dias e você acha que eu te traí? ─ Perguntei sem acreditar. ─ Escuta aqui... Eu não sou de fazer esse tipo de coisa. Na verdade, eu não aceito que façam isso, independente de quem seja. Liam quase traiu o ex dele com uma pessoa em um pub e eu fiquei sem falar com ele por duas semanas, okay? Duas semanas! E eu nem gostava do ex dele, sabe, é só que não suporto traição. ─ Apontei o dedo na direção dele, sentindo-me ofendido. ─ Quem você pensa que eu sou?

A seriedade de Harry se esvaiu quando ele pareceu não conseguir mais segurar um sorriso que invadiu seus lábios. Logo em seguida, ele negou com a cabeça levemente e me olhou com a expressão relaxada.

─ Até que enfim você resolveu aparecer, Louis.

─ Oi?

─ Você estava agindo estranho... Todo sem jeito enquanto eu te perguntava sobre as coisas, quieto, completamente calado... Estava me perguntando quando você começaria a dar de dedo na minha cara. ─ Ele riu. ─ Mas aí está você.

─ Oh... É, hm, aqui estou eu. ─ Falei nervoso e dei um sorriso amarelo.

─ Está tudo bem mesmo, amor?

─ Yeah, claro... ─ Tentei mostrar convicção.

─ E por que estava todo estranho, hm?

─ Era só, bem, a dor de cabeça e também, você sabe, as, hm, a-as... As contas para pagar. São muitas dela e não sei se daremos conta. ─ Menti muito bem e sorri internamente. Obrigado, aulinhas de teatro. ─ E isso acaba me deixando um pouco distante e com os pensamentos em outro lugar.

─ Mas não precisa se preocupar com isso. Nós sempre damos um jeito, não damos?

─ Yeah... ─ Disse um pouco vago, sem saber realmente o que falar.

Harry então aproveitou meu momento de silêncio e se aproximou, deixando que suas mãos cautelosamente se aproximassem de meu rosto enquanto eu arregalava um pouco os olhos em alerta. O homem de cabelos ondulados se inclinou para me beijar e, permanecendo com os olhos abertos, permiti que meus lábios se selassem aos dele.

O beijo era bom. É claro que era bom. Seus lábios são tão macios e cheios, gostosos e avermelhados, difíceis de resistir.

Harry é um homem que faz qualquer um se arrepiar dos pés a cabeça.

No entanto, eu não podia mergulhar nisso.

Eu sempre tinha de me lembrar desse detalhe.

Não podia.

Porque Harry significa uma realidade da qual eu não quero fazer parte. Uma realidade que jamais quis fazer parte. Uma realidade que não faz parte de mim por mais que o universo tenha me obrigado a participar.

Assim, quando o homem em minha frente se afastou de meu corpo, mesmo que por centímetros de distância, acabei por pigarrear e lançar um sorriso, para evitar futuros questionamentos, e disse:

─ Eu não devia ter ficado uma hora a mais naquele hotel. Minhas costas estão extremamente doloridas e mal sinto minhas mãos. ─ E era verdade. Não do modo exagerado que eu estava mostrando, mas era. ─ Eu estou um caco só. Vamos dormir?

Harry suspirou parecendo meio aborrecido.

─ Eu poderei ter meu marido amanhã ou ele dará um jeito de fugir de mim? ─ Perguntou e não havia um vestígio sequer de brincadeira em seu olhar.

Engoli em seco.

─ Amanhã eu serei todo seu, hm? ─ Disse em tom brincalhão para aliviar a tensão no ambiente e Harry pareceu ceder ao dar um sorriso de lado como sempre faz e ficando animado no mesmo instante.

─ Mal posso esperar então. ─ Harry mordeu o lábio inferior e fitou minha boca como se seu olhar estivesse completamente perdido nela.

E por Deus! Era possível queimar tanto assim de dentro para fora? E esse arrepio que atingira em cheio minha espinha e a percorrera por completo? Está tão quente, não está?

Eu não sou de ferro, afinal.

Aquele homem, que mais parecia um deus grego na Terra, estava em minha frente, vestindo uma camiseta de pijama azul escura colada e um calção minúsculo da mesma cor, revelando algumas tatuagens novas as quais eu não conhecia, olhando-me com desejo, pronto para pular em mim e me fazer gemer durante horas. Pronto para beijar todas as partes de meu corpo e me apertar com aquelas mãos ásperas e--

Oh não! Eu estou corando. Eu não posso estar corando!

Universo, eu odeio você!

─ Pare com isso! ─ Mandei e enviei um olhar furioso e acusatório para Harry. Ele apenas riu e cruzou os braços de modo satisfeito. ─ Eu disse para parar com isso, yeah? ─ E dei as costas, caminhando em direção à cama para dormir.

Eu não cairei em tentação. Não cairei!

No entanto, antes que eu pudesse sequer encostar em meu travesseiro, as mãos de Harry agarraram minha cintura e me puxaram para ele, fazendo com que eu encostasse minhas costas em seu peitoral. Senti o cheiro de sua pele e fechei os olhos, tentando resistir ao homem que me segurava, mas sem muito sucesso. Eu queria agarrar aqueles cabelos macios e ondulados, podia sentir meus dedos formigando para isso.

─ Lou... ─ Harry sussurrou rouco e grave em meu ouvido e, se existia algum pelo de meu corpo que não estava arrepiado naquele momento, ele precisou deixar sua resistência de lado.

Harry então deslizou vagarosamente seu nariz por minha orelha até chegar com seus lábios em meu pescoço e tocá-los ali uma vez. Ele sugou minha pele sem nenhum cuidado e agarrei seus braços para não cair no chão daquele quarto. Eu pude sentir seus dentes e um leve arder se fez presente segundos depois. Após isso, meu suposto marido se afastou por centímetros e vi de canto de olho, ainda meio atônito pelo que acontecera, que ele sorriu para o que tinha feito. Depois disso, olhou para o meu perfil e soltou meu corpo, recolhendo os braços e se jogando na cama, indo para debaixo da coberta e se enrolando nela.

─ Boa noite, amor. Bons sonhos. ─ Disse irônico enquanto eu apenas encarava suas costas boquiaberto.

**

Se no dia anterior eu não estava sentindo dores devido a quantidade de banheiros que tive de lavar, quando acordei quase madrugando no dia seguinte, a situação era absolutamente diferente.

Eu sentia como se fosse morrer.

Meu corpo todo doía. Pernas, mãos, ombros, braços e abdômen. Parecia que um caminhão tinha passado por cima de mim enquanto eu dormia e só fui sentir o estrago quando abri os olhos naquela manhã.

Mesmo assim, e para total desgosto meu, tive de ir trabalhar.

Não existia outra opção.

O que diria para Harry, se não o fizesse?

Argh! Harry... Meu corpo ainda se manifestava de forma imprudente apenas em pensar naquele nome.

Enfim... Pelo menos, naquela manhã, não agi de modo que o fizesse desconfiar de alguma coisa. Deixei que ele levasse as crianças para a escola e aceitei, chorando por dentro, dirigir aquela horrorosa caminhonete.

Ela não me deixou na mão nenhuma vez, no entanto. O que foi bom para o meu dia e para diminuir o meu estresse matinal.

No trabalho, tive de enfrentar o sorriso de orelha a orelha de Niall – eu nem me pergunto mais porque ele sorri tanto – e Simon me perturbou a manhã inteira simplesmente por ter deixado a mangueira ligada por algumas horas. Também conheci Zayn, aquele cara que está afim de Liam, e ele me pareceu bonito, mas um pouco tímido demais para o meu gosto. Quase não fala e parece ser mais inseguro do que um garoto com que estudei no colegial.

Não sei se ele e Liam dariam certo. São completamente opostos um do outro.

Quando cheguei na casa na qual eu deveria ficar, mal acreditei que isso tinha acontecido. Eu sentia meu corpo em pedaços. Estava me arrastando pelos cômodos daquele lugar como um zumbi de tão morto que eu me sentia.

Queria apenas um banho e dormir, mas ainda precisava cuidar das crianças.

─ Preciso ir buscar os exames de minha mãe. ─ Harry disse apressado. ─ Dê banho nas crianças.

─ Você realmente não pode fazer isso outro dia? ─ Perguntei e senti a cabeça latejar.

Eu não queria ter de dar banho nelas, alimentá-las, colocá-las para dormir, trocar a fralda de Jamie e sabe-se Deus mais o que. Era trabalho demais. Trabalho demasiado para alguém que mal se aguentava em pé como eu.

─ Eu volto logo. Não vou demorar. ─ Foi a resposta que recebi junto a um selar de lábios, vendo Harry em seguida correndo para agarrar um casaco e atendendo o telefone ao mesmo tempo, gritando um "eu já estou indo, mãe" e saindo pela porta no instante seguinte.

Tem alguém que me odeia muito lá em cima!

Olhei pesarosamente para as crianças e, com a lentidão de uma lesma, comecei a fazer o que tinha de ser feito. Ajudei Lily no banho, lavando seus cabelos com uma das opções de shampoo – eram tão poucas, mas mesmo assim fizeram a garotinha demorar mais de dez minutos para escolher –, preparei o jantar – comida reesquentada do almoço de Harry para Lily e mamadeira para Jamie – e deixei a menininha brincando e assistindo TV no primeiro andar enquanto tomava um banho rápido e em seguida dava banho no bebê que não parou quieto nem por um segundo sequer, como se tivesse acabado de acordar e cheio de energia.

─ Jamie, por favor. ─ Falei jogado na cama de casal do quarto onde eu dormia enquanto o bebê estava pendurado na cabeceira, murmurando sílabas desconexas e rindo vez ou outras por motivos quaisquer. Toda a vez que eu tentava tirá-lo de lá, ele começava a chorar. ─ Eu quero dormir. ─ Ele riu mais uma vez e pareceu se desequilibrar, caindo sentado em cima de meu rosto, usando aquela fralda gigante – e, graças a Deus, novinha em folha.

Jamie gargalhou alto e colocou a mão na boca enquanto eu apenas desejava morrer.

─ Você está achando engraçado, não é? Está achando engraçado? ─ Perguntei abafado e ele apenas riu. Assim sendo, segurei-o com as duas mãos e o levantei, tirando sua fralda de meu rosto e o levando bem ao alto, fazendo-o rir outra vez e soltar uma exclamação. ─ Você está gostando, é? Está gostando de estar aí em cima? ─ Agradeci aos céus por ele finalmente ter largado a obsessão pela cabeceira da cama. ─ Eu vou te deixar aí então. O que acha? ─ Mais uma exclamação contente e levantei uma sobrancelha com isso. ─ Por que gostou tanto disso, hm? Pensa que está voando?

Jamie tirou a mão da boca e jogou as mãos para o ar, rindo em seguida.

─ Pa-ba!

─ Eu vou te mostrar quem é o paba, você vai ver. ─ Levei-o para baixo, sentando na cama após isso e fingi dar cócegas em sua barriga, lançando-lhe um olhar sério. ─ Não me chame de paba.

─ Pa-ba!

─ Mas... Você está me provocando, não é? ─ E Jamie riu sem nem saber sobre o que eu falava. Mordia o indicador com vontade e o dedo já estava todo cheio de saliva. ─ Ok. Eu cansei. Você cansou? Porque eu cansei... Mas foi divertido. Não foi? Diga que foi... Concorde com a cabeça. Faça assim... ─ Fiz o movimento afirmativo com a cabeça, mas Jamie continuou apenas me fitando com suas grandes órbitas brilhantes e com um sorriso no rosto. ─ Você não fará, não é? Vai ficar só me olhando como se eu fosse uma mamadeira gigante. Tudo bem então... Não se pode ter tudo o que quer... E é melhor irmos dormir, não? Lily deve estar com sono, apesar de você ter energia para distribuir a todos nessa casa.

Jamie apenas exclamou mais uma de suas sílabas sem sentido e o arrumei no colo, levantando da cama em seguida e saindo do quarto para levá-lo para dormir, assim como fiz com Lily minutos depois e após espantar os "monstros" que existiam embaixo de sua cama.

Eu não sei como ainda tinha energias para isso, mas mesmo assim o fiz, tentando manter a bandeira branca entre eu e a garotinha.

Por último, e não menos traumatizante, tive de levar Sirene para o lado de fora para que ela pudesse fazer o que tinha de fazer antes de eu fechar a casa e esperar apenas para que Harry voltasse. Deixei que passasse por mim como um jato e a observei enquanto Sirene procurava um lugar para marcar território.

É isso que os cachorros fazem, não é?

─ Vamos logo com isso, eu estou cansad-... Ew! Isso é tão nojento. Mas tão nojento. Agora eu me recordo porque não curto muito cachorros. De onde saiu isso tudo? Por Deus! ─ Senti ânsia e tentei desviar o olhar. ─ O que você está faz-...? Não! Não coma isso! Eu vou vomitar... Isso é tão nojento! Pare já! Eu não acr-... O que você...? Nem venha! Não corra assim na minha direção! Você...! Pare já, Sirene! Pare aí!

Sirene vinha em minha direção com aquele sorriso – sorriso? – e o rabo abanando como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. Ela corria tão rápido, mas tão rápido, que tive de sair correndo dela também.

O que foi pior, é claro.

Aquele cachorro maldito achou que eu estava brincando com ele. Brincando!

Eu queria chorar enquanto corria desesperado pelo jardim.

─ Eu odeio a minha vida! ─ Gritei aos céus e fingi um choro, mas eu realmente estava quase aos prontos. ─ Se você pular em mim, Sirene, eu juro que você vai dormir aqui fora hoje. Aqui! Fora!

Mas é claro que o cachorro não me ouviu. Pulou em minhas costas e, devido a seu peso, caí com tudo no chão, não me machucando apenas por conseguir me proteger com minhas mãos. Ele lambeu a camiseta que eu vestia e jurei que iria me livrar daquelas roupas na primeira oportunidade ou somente assim que Sirene saísse de cima de mim.

**

─ Você vai ficar aqui fora, eu te avisei. ─ Disse irritado e Sirene me olhava com as orelhas baixas, assim como o rabo, além de uivar baixinho. ─ Nem adianta choramingar.

Sirene continuou parada me encarando enquanto eu me debatia mentalmente se fechava aquela maldita porta ou não.

É só deixar o cachorro para fora, Louis. Não é tão difícil assim!

Bufei para mim mesmo irritado. Suspirei uma vez e tamborilei os pés no chão, debatendo-me internamente. Por que aquilo parecia tão difícil? Se Sirene não me olhasse assim... Argh! É só um cachorro! Só um cachorro...

Só um pobre cachorro que achou que eu estava brincando e pulou em minhas costas sorrindo, com os olhos brilhando e a rabo de um lado para o outro.

─ Ok! Pode entrar. ─ Abri a porta e imediatamente as feições de Sirene mudaram e o cachorro seguiu para o local onde ficava, deitando-se confortavelmente e me olhando de canto. ─ Mas da próxima vez... Esteja avisado!

Completamente cansado, fechei a porta da lavanderia e caminhei a passos lentos e doloridos até o local confortável mais próximo. O sofá. Deixei que meu corpo lentamente caísse sobre ele e me arrumei em seguida no estofado de modo a ficar encolhido, com as mãos embaixo da cabeça. No momento em que o fiz, meus olhos começaram a se fechar e o sono tomou conta de praticamente todo o meu corpo. Eu estava tão cansado. Tão cansado...

Eu estava próximo de cair do sono, mas tão próximo, que quase não percebi o barulho na fechadura da porta de entrada. Quase... Ouvi a chave ser depositada de maneira rude em cima da mesa perto da porta, mas a pessoa que o fez pareceu perceber que a casa estava totalmente silenciosa, pois parou imediatamente com o seu modo bruto.

─ Amor? ─ Eu reconhecia aquela voz rouca, mas estava cansado e sonolento demais para responder. Escutei passos se aproximando de onde eu estava e não ousei abrir os olhos, não queria ter de levantar dali, não queria sequer falar.

Senti o corpo de Harry ficar próximo do meu o suficiente para eu ouvir sua respiração calma.

Eu já disse que gosto do cheiro de Harry? É um cheiro bom. É um cheiro muito bom...

Talvez eu devesse dormir agora. Estou com tanto sono.

─ Gemma está grávida, sabia? ─ Harry tentou me acordar com aquilo, mas eu não sabia nem quem era a garota. Talvez alguém da família. Não sei... Eu não queria e não conseguia pensar muito naquele momento e sobre um assunto que não era de meu interesse.

Senti o dedo de Harry acariciar minhas bochechas suavemente e logo após delinear minhas sobrancelhas do mesmo modo. Seu toque era tão relaxante naquele momento que minha vontade era somente de cair no sono por completo.

─ Dorminhoco. ─ Ele sussurrou e eu resmunguei palavras desconexas, virando-me de barriga para baixo e com o rosto amassado contra o sofá. Pude escutar, mesmo que fraco, uma risada fraca de meu suposto marido enquanto ele deixava que seus dedos encontrassem os cabelos de minha nuca, massageando-os em seguida. Por Deus! Agora sim eu dormiria de vez e só acordaria daqui a três dias. ─ Sirene andou pulando em você, hm? Está todo marcado com as patas dela...

Meus pensamentos se transformaram em uma nuvem.

Sirene? Quem é Sirene?

─ Vou te levar para a cama. ─ Anunciou e resmunguei outra vez, mas em contentamento. Eu jamais conseguiria sair dali naquele dia se dependesse de minha própria vontade.

Um dos braços de Harry passou por baixo de minha perna enquanto o outro segurou em minhas costas e ele então me ergueu, aninhando meu corpo em seus braços. Eu também me aconcheguei ali, sentindo a preguiça me dominar por completo e repousei minhas mãos em seu peitoral. Eu sabia pelos botões de sua camisa que grande parte dela estava aberta e, apesar de uma tentação lá no intrínseco do meu ser em olhar, não consegui abrir os olhos para ter visão dos dois pássaros desenhos em seu peito e da borboleta em seu abdômen.

Parecendo ter facilidade, Harry subiu para o segundo andar comigo em seus braços e caminhou até o quarto onde dormíamos. Repousou-me na cama com cuidado segundos depois e tirou meus chinelos de pano, cobrindo meu corpo em seguida e arrumando meus cabelos para que eles não caíssem em meus olhos.

─ Eu vou dar um beijo de boa noite nas crianças e logo venho me juntar com você, okay? ─ Preguiçosamente, concordei com a cabeça, porém nem eu mesmo sabia o motivo de ter feito isso. Estava com sono demais para pensar.

Harry deu um beijo em minha testa de forma calma e prolongada e, mesmo estando a um fio de cair no sono, eu sorri um pouco, muito pouco, quase nada, mas sorri. Foi um sorriso mínimo involuntário que eu não fazia ideia da razão do seu existir.

A sensação dos lábios de Harry tocando minha pele era boa? Talvez... Bem, sim, claro que sim.

Uma sensação esquisita na boca do estômago se fez presente? Er... Acho que ninguém precisa saber disso.

A pele de Harry realmente tem um cheiro bom? Tem, sem dúvida alguma.

E esses eram os motivos pelos quais sorri?

Bem, talvez. Talvez fosse...

Mas eu não queria pensar sobre isso, porque eu estava com sono. Muito sono. E assim deixei que meu corpo relaxasse e dormi um segundo depois.

\- x -


	8. Importar-se

"You might not know this... But I'd go out of my way just to make sure that you're okay."

**

Assim que meus olhos se abriram na manhã seguinte, de forma preguiçosa e sem ânimo, encarei o teto acima de mim. Eu ainda estava preso naquela terrível realidade paralela e sem perspectiva alguma de sair dali, como bem pude perceber. Pois aquela cama era diferente da que se encontrava em meu minúsculo apartamento e muito similar a da casa de Harry, assim como a tonalidade das paredes a minha volta que são absolutamente diferentes as de onde eu morava antes de vir cair nessa pregação de peça que a vida resolveu armar para mim.

Bufei irritado e uma expressão cansada tomou conta de meu rosto.

Como eu poderia sair dali se nenhuma de minhas tentativas gerou algum resultado positivo?

Por Deus!

Eu ajudei senhoras de idade a atravessarem a rua... O universo poderia pegar um pouco mais leve comigo.

Distraído, virei a cabeça para o lado e, no mesmo instante, arregalei os olhos de susto ao me deparar com as órbitas esverdeadas me observando com intensidade. Com extrema intensidade.

Constrangido por isso, desviei o olhar e encarei o teto novamente.

─ O que está olhando? ─ Perguntei, porém não recebi resposta alguma.

Ainda bem que Harry não é algum tipo de psicopata – assim espero –, porque seria ainda mais assustador que isso.

A mão de Harry, no entanto, deslizou por debaixo do cobertor, chegando milésimos de segundos depois em minha barriga coberta pela camiseta de pijama e repousando ali. Contraí instintivamente, porém meu suposto marido não pareceu perceber, pois adentrou o tecido, continuando sua trajetória, deixando que seus dedos trilhassem um caminho por minha pele, fazendo com que cada pedaço de meu corpo se arrepiasse ao toque.

Sua mão então se afastou e agradeci aos céus por isso.

Eu não podia cair em tentação.

Nem por um segundo eu poderia.

Acreditei que talvez Harry tenha voltado a dormir por ainda ser muito cedo e por ter acordado antes do despertar do relógio. Eu tinha esperanças que fosse isso, mas... No instante seguinte, o colchão se afundou um pouco mais perto de mim e o rapaz que diz ser meu marido foi totalmente para debaixo das cobertas, formando um bolo gigante embaixo dela.

Logo em seguida, causando arrepios em minha espinha, os dedos longos de meu suposto marido subiram minha camiseta delicadamente e minhas pupilas já estavam extremamente dilatadas por isso. Eu senti o toque de sua respiração em minha pele e mais uma vez contraí minha barriga.

─ Harry. ─ Aquilo era para ser uma advertência, mas minha voz me traiu como se pedisse para que ele continuasse.

E eu pude sentir o sorriso no rosto de Harry ao notar as reações que ele produzia em meu corpo no momento em que o rapaz que dizia ser marido se aproximou de minha barriga e beijou a pele dela. Fora como um choque em meu corpo. Em cada extremidade dele. As mãos do rapaz seguraram firme em minha cintura e eu desejava, mesmo que secretamente, que ele me puxasse para mais perto. Eu senti seus dentes e seus lábios grossos e gentis se arrastando por minha pele e queria mais. Mesmo contrariando meus próprios pensamentos, desejava mais.

Estava me segurando nos lençóis para não agarrar em seus cabelos ondulados e pedir para que ele descesse seus beijos mais para baixo.

"Por favor, Harry, me beije mais... Mais para baixo."

Meus lábios doíam do esforço que eu fazia para manter aquelas palavras em minha boca.

Contudo, como se ouvisse meus pensamentos, a boca de Harry resolveu traçar um caminho lento para baixo de meu umbigo. Eu sentia meu corpo ferver, entrar em combustão, como se fosse folha de papel pegando fogo.

─ P-Papais... ─ A voz de Lily ecoou no corredor nos tirando daquele estado em que nos encontrávamos, fazendo Harry imediatamente sair de debaixo dos lençóis e se arrumar na cama, deitando em sua posição de antes. Eu nem sequer conseguia me mexer por total choque. Respirava com dificuldade e ainda encarava o teto sobre minha cabeça. ─ Preciso fazer xixi. Xixi... Por favor... Papais...

─ Ok, Lily. Estou indo. ─ Harry disse e rapidamente se levantou da cama. Pude ouvi-lo bufar um pouco frustrado por isso, mas já vestia seus chinelos para atender sua filha.

Antes que pudesse sair do quarto, olhou-me profundamente nos olhos e se aproximou de mim, muito próximo mesmo, apoiando as duas mãos no colchão, fazendo com que eu me encolhesse enquanto tentava me afastar do que quer que ele pensasse fazer. Um fio de sanidade ainda existia ali. Fechei os olhos com força e senti a respiração de Harry em minhas bochechas que coraram estupidamente. E no minuto seguinte, meu suposto marido deixou um beijo em minha testa, saindo do quarto logo depois para atender Lily.

**

Não consegui dormir naquele começo de manhã outra vez.

Quando estava fechando os olhos para voltar ao sono, o despertador tocou e voltei a rotina frustrante novamente. Realizando as mesmas coisas que fazia todos os dias. Tomar um banho rápido, vestir uma roupa para o trabalho – desisti de usar minhas melhores vestes, pois as peças somente estragavam naquele lugar –, também tomei café, escovei os dentes, troquei a fralda de Jamie (Ew!) e estava pronto para pegar a chave da caminhonete, porque de modo algum ficaria responsável outra vez por buscar as crianças, quando ouvi a voz de Harry dizer:

─ Hoje eu irei te levar no trabalho, esqueceu?

Virei confuso, pois ele não tinha dito nada sobre aquilo, afinal.

─ Me levar?

─ Yeah... ─ Estranhou e franziu as sobrancelhas. ─ Hoje é sexta, dia de te levar. Eu entro depois e saio antes hoje, fica mais fácil.

Foi a minha vez de franzir o cenho, porém mesmo assim tentei fingir que sabia do que ele estava falando.

─ Ah, sim! Claro, é verdade. Hoje é sexta né...

─ Uhum. ─ Harry sorriu mostrando suas covinhas – malditas covinhas! – e agarrou a bolsa de pertences de Jamie enquanto o bebê parecia mais animado que ontem, gritando sílabas e levantando as mãos para o ar. Quando aquela energia iria acabar? ─ Vamos então?

Harry olhou para mim rapidamente, virando em seguida para Lily e a chamando com uma das mãos. Por mais que fosse um alívio não ter de andar de caminhonete – graças a Deus – é ruim ficar privado de meus poucos minutos a sós onde eu não tinha de lidar com tudo aquilo.

No entanto, não tive outra opção a não ser entrar no carro, colocar o cinto e deixar que Harry conduzisse o automóvel. Ele estava se virando para acomodar as crianças e apenas esperei que terminasse de fazê-lo.

Após isso, Harry se acomodou em seu assento, ligou o carro e o rádio, deixando que uma música infantil nos acompanhasse na trajetória.

Era uma música do filme "A Dama e o Vagabundo" e Lily cantava junto enquanto Jamie se expressava por meio de monossílabas no ritmo da música. Ou pelo menos, era isso que ele parecia querer fazer.

Harry cantava também, imitando a voz do homem da música, e cutucava minha perna vez ou outra para que eu o acompanhasse.

Apenas revirei os olhos e olhei pela janela ignorando. Eu não irei participar dessa estupidez.

Meu suposto marido, por sorte, pareceu não perceber minha impaciência e mau humor por aquilo, porque continuando cantando animado e tamborilando os dedos no volante.

Suspirei. Aqueles dedos de Harry...

Aqueles dedos de Harry em minha pele. Aqueles dedos segurando a minha cintura, alisando o meu rosto...

Neguei com a cabeça.

Foco, Louis! Foco! Você precisa dar um jeito de sair dessa realidade, isso sim.

Harry estacionou de frente para a escolinha primária das crianças e teve a brilhante ideia de que eu deveria acompanhá-lo até o portão.

– Assim você fica mais alguns segundos com elas. – Foi o que ele disse.

Pelo amor de Deus! Nós não vamos nos afastar para sempre. É só por algumas horas. Só por algumas horas...

Contudo, não tive alternativa a não ser acompanhá-los. Afinal, não queria levantar suspeitas em decorrência disso.

– Até depois, Jamie. Dê um beijo no papai. Vamos... Aqui nessa bochecha... – Jamie se aproximou no momento em que Harry fez o sinal e deixou um beijo molhado na região sorrindo em seguida. – Ah! Que gostoso esse beijo! Agora quero um de Lily. Você irá me dar, filha?

A garotinha concordou com um aceno entusiasmado e Harry se abaixou, recebendo o beijo de Lily em seguida.

– Agora no papai Louis. – Lily falou baixinho e meu suposto marido concordou. Abaixei meu corpo e deixei que Lily depositasse um beijo em minha bochecha.

– Pa-ba! – Jamie se expressou como sempre e me chamou com aquelas mãos rechonchudas como se pedisse para que eu o pegasse no colo. Atendendo ao pedido do bebê, Harry simplesmente me entregou a criança no colo.

Ótimo!

Como eu já imaginava, Jamie se agarrou em meus cabelos e gritou de entusiasmo quando os puxou e me viu reclamar devido aquilo. Ele riu e babou em meu rosto quando supostamente deveria me dar um beijo também.

Com nojo, afastei-o de meu corpo e entreguei Jamie a Harry que ria de minha expressão que demonstrava toda minha repugnância.

Harry entregou então as crianças para a inspetora, justo aquela de quando eu me atrasei para buscá-las, e tentei me esconder atrás de meu suposto marido, mas sem sucesso. A mulher apenas me deu uma olhada rápida e cheia de julgamentos.

Oras! Só tinha sido uma vez e enquanto eu estivesse preso ali sofreria com isso?

Talvez fosse só minha consciência pesando, apesar do perdão dado por Lily.

Não demorou muito para que fôssemos embora dali, após as crianças sumirem de nosso campo de visão. No caminho, Harry me contava sobre Gemma, sua irmã como fui descobrir, e a gravidez. O marido dela, Michal, estava tão empolgado que deixara Gemma com os nervos à flor da pele. Eu também ficaria, se esse tipo de coisa acontecesse comigo.

– Chegamos! – Harry anunciou com seu típico bom humor e suspirei.

Trabalhar é algo tão chato de se fazer.

Saí do carro sem ânimo algum e logo me deparei com nada mais nada menos do que o loiro chiclete vindo em nossa direção com um sorriso maior do que o necessário. Eu realmente não imagino como uma pessoa pode sorrir tanto!

Harry também desceu do carro e Niall, ao invés de vir me cumprimentar, correu em direção a meu suposto marido, abraçando-o animado em seguida.

─ Niall! Faz algumas semanas que não te vejo. ─ Harry disse assim que se afastaram um pouco.

Encarei a cena meio alheio e distante, não me sentindo muito próximo de nenhum dos dois para cumprimentá-los ou o que fosse daquele modo.

─ Hey Harry! Sabe como é... O trabalho está tomando quase todo o meu tempo. ─ Ele explicou, mas suas expressões nem por um momento mudaram. ─ Hey Louis! Como está seu humor hoje? ─ Questionou zombando e deu risada.

─ Não enche... ─ Sussurrei mal humorado.

─ Você está fazendo greve de sexo para Louis estar tão ranzinza? ─ Niall questionou Harry e entreabri os lábios sem acreditar.

─ Não comece, Niall. ─ Adverti.

─ Quem dera fosse eu... ─ Harry falou sério e sem gostar nem um pouco da situação. Lançou-me um olhar reprovador e minhas bochechas coraram.

─ Ah! Não acredito! Você está... ─ O loiro riu e apontou o dedo para mim. ─ Você está mesmo fazendo isso?

─ Não é bem assim. ─ Tentei me defender.

─ Por quê? ─ Niall indagou outra vez.

─ Por que o quê?

─ Por que greve de sexo? ─ Insistiu dizendo alto e me senti completamente envergonhado, apesar de meu revirar de olhos descarado.

─ Ai, Niall. Não é bem assim... Harry está exagerando. Eu só estava, hm, cansado, você sabe... Simon me fez trabalhar mais do que o normal por eu não ter vindo segunda-feira.

─ Aham sei...

─ Niall! ─ Repreendi.

─ E eu ainda não entendi o motivo dele fugir de mim durante a semana inteira. ─ Harry falou como se tivesse ignorado toda a desculpa que eu tinha inventado.

─ Eu já disse qual foi a raz--

─ Louis só está sendo chato. ─ Niall me cortou em meio a frase que eu dizia para falar aquilo. ─ Mas você sabe o que deve fazer, Harry... Pegue ele de jeito!

─ Hã? O q-quê? ─ Exclamei indignado.

─ Estou tentando, Ni, estou tentando.

Mas...? O quê?

─ Logo ele cede então. ─ O loiro disse sorrindo e minha boca se encontrava escancarada em total perplexidade.

─ Hey! Eu estou aqui, sabiam? ─ Protestei irritado e com o dedo acusatoriamente apontado para eles.

─ Yeah... Eu sei! ─ Harry falou despreocupado e deu de ombros, aproximando-se de mim a passos lentos e com aquele maldito sorriso de lado pregado no rosto na tentativa de me seduzir. ─ Tchau, amor. Até depois. ─ Informou assim que estava próximo o suficiente e dei um soco em seu peito para que se afastasse, mas ele não pareceu se abalar.

─ Idiota! ─ Cruzei os braços e o fitei de expressão fechada. Harry apenas deu risada, aproximando-se em seguida e mal beijando meus lábios que se encontravam em uma linha fina. ─ Da próxima vez que você disser algo assim sobre mim para aquele loiro chiclete, ─ Niall protestou e repetiu o apelido que eu havia dado sem acreditar. Mas, afinal, quem os dois pensam que são? ─ eu vou arrancar isso que você chama de bolas!

─ Ok... ─ Harry falou um pouco contido e depois deu o sorriso de lado. Argh! ─ Mas antes disso você poderia chupá-las?

A risada de Niall se fez presente no segundo seguinte enquanto eu olhava para Harry totalmente em choque, xingando-o em seguida de todos os palavrões que eu poderia pensar. Ele apenas riu, é claro. Como sempre. Riu e me deu uma piscadela, entrando no carro e saindo em seguida de lá, indo para seu serviço.

**

Meu dia seguiu assim como todos os outros desde terça. Lavei, passei, dobrei e guardei as roupas alugadas pelo hotel. Limpei chão, limpei banheiro – droga, droga, droga! –, também ajudei com alguns preparos no refeitório e levei malas e mais malas para seus devidos quartos. Tudo isso em diferentes horários naquele dia, mas tendo que completar pelo menos uma hora em cada um dos setores.

E obviamente agradeci quando o fim do dia chegou, com o sol se pondo atrás dos prédios e deixando o céu levemente rosado.

Olhei por um momento para minhas mãos calejadas de tanto trabalho – elas realmente se encontravam com algumas bolhas e machucados – e pensei em todos os clientes que passaram pela porta de entrada. Com seus belos carros ou simplesmente descendo de táxis elegantemente. Podendo utilizar seus cartões de crédito e débito para as despensas sem se importar com a quantia que fosse.

Eles sim pareciam felizes. Pareciam muito felizes como o sorriso de batom avermelhado da senhora que se hospedou em um dos quartos de luxo e que usava um perfume da Channel.

Eu sentia inveja daquelas pessoas. Eu sentia muita inveja daqueles clientes.

─ Louis... ─ Ouvi uma voz baixa dizer e virei imediatamente o corpo para ver quem era.

─ Hey Zayn. ─ Minha voz saiu cansada e sem nenhum entusiasmo, mas o moreno não pareceu perceber. Apenas me olhou atentamente e mordeu o lábio inferior como se estivesse indeciso para algo.

─ Hey... Então eu, hm, você... E-Eu só queria saber se, bem, se... Se você deu o meu número para Liam, porque eu ainda não recebi a ligação dele e estava pensando s-

─ Ah! Tinha esquecido que você está afim de Liam. ─ Comentei sorrindo, achando graça por Liam ter alguém que o admira de longe. ─ Eu ainda não entreguei não. Não o vi durante a semana e da última vez que o vi, esqueci de entregar. ─ Menti. ─ Eu sinto muito. ─ Menti outra vez.

─ Ah sim! N-Não, não tem problema. Eu espero. Só tinha pensado que talvez ele não quisesse ligar ou algo assim, mas j-já 'tá tudo certo. Eu entendi... Obrigado. ─ Disse tudo de forma rápida e já se preparava para sair. ─Tchau.

─ Tchau... ─ Fiquei olhando estranho para ele enquanto Zayn concordava várias vezes com a cabeça, tendo suas bochechas extremamente coradas, e se afastava desengonçadamente, parecendo um pouco constrangido pela pergunta que fizera.

Decidi ignorar e seguir o meu caminho. Coloquei a roupa de casa no vestiário disponível e fingi não escutar todos os chamados pelo meu nome de pessoas que provavelmente queriam travar possíveis conversas comigo. Eu não estava com paciência para isso. Estava exausto, cansado, com o desejo apenas de encontrar o carro de Harry parado do outro lado da rua pronto para me levar para casa. Precisava de um banho e, assim como em todos os outros dias, dormir.

Não aguentava mais aquela rotina e amaldiçoei o universo por me ter jogado ali.

No entanto, em meio a minha trajetória, um rapaz jovem que também trabalhava no hotel e eu tinha visto vez ou outra por lá, interceptou-me sorrindo e parando de frente para mim.

─ Olá Louis! ─ Os olhos azuis do homem me encararam e seus cabelos eram castanhos claros em forma de topete. Logo na primeira impressão que tive, notei o quanto ele é bonito e parecia charmoso, porém descartei em seguida por, além dele não ter condição nem de bancar as próprias despesas, ainda tinha o detalhe de que eu supostamente estava casado. E, argh, eu desprezo qualquer tipo de traição então...

E para ser bem sincero, se eu tivesse que escolher um cara bonito, charmoso e com um sorriso encantador, mas que não tivesse nem onde cair morto, eu escolheria Harry.

Não que eu tenha que fazer essa escolha e que eu vá fazê-la algum dia.

Em minha realidade, eu não escolheria Harry. Nem em mil anos!

─ Oi. ─ Falei simples e esperei que ele continuasse a dizer o que queria. Eu não fazia ideia de qual era seu nome. O uniforme que usava não me revelava nada.

De canto de olho, no entanto, observei a silhueta do que parecia ser meu suposto marido me esperando e fiquei impaciente de imediato. Queria ir embora dali e o homem a minha frente só estava me atrasando, para falar a verdade.

─ Então... Semana que vem é meu aniversário e estou convidando a todos para uma festa em um clube aqui perto. Bem, não todos, todos, porque seria muita gente. ─ Ele deu risada e continuou. ─ Mas estou convidando você. O que acha?

─ Er... Bem, eu não sei. ─ Minha vontade de ir àquele aniversário não existia, porque, além de não saber mesmo se eu iria – afinal, eu poderia a qualquer momento voltar para a minha realidade –, havia o fato de que aquele tipo de festa não me interessava. Não era luxuosa, repleta de pessoas influentes e que poderiam me abrir portas. São pessoas com empregos como o meu e sem perspectiva alguma. Por isso, inventei uma desculpa em minha mente: ─ Eu vou ver se cons-

─ Hey amor! ─ A voz de Harry ecoou em meus ouvidos de forma extremamente animada enquanto o mesmo vinha em minha direção e me puxava para ele para que pudesse colocar um de seus braços entorno de meu ombro. ─ Senti sua falta! Como está?

Olhei desconfiado para ele, com as sobrancelhas extremamente franzidas e tentando me afastar, mas em vão.

─ Estou b--

─ Lucas! ─ Meu suposto marido exclamou para o homem em minha frente e beijou minha testa, abraçando-me forte. ─ Como está?

─ Bem. ─ Ele falou seco e estranhei, é claro, encarando-o.

─ Ótimo então. Vamos, amor?

─ Y-Yeah... ─ Mas meu corpo já estava sendo puxado facilmente por Harry que começou a andar tranquilamente para a porta do hotel. Usava óculos de sol e tinha um sorriso debochado no rosto. Eu não estava entendendo completamente nada do que acontecia, apenas olhei de Harry para Lucas e de Lucas para Harry. ─ Eu vou ver! ─ Fiz um sinal positivo e dei um sorriso estranho, seguindo Harry que ainda me puxava.

Chegamos ao lado de fora e Harry deixou o braço que se mantinha entorno de meu pescoço ao lado de seu corpo. Depois disso, olhou-me com o cenho franzido e completamente sério.

Ok. Esse homem só pode ser maluco!

─ O que foi? ─ Perguntei entediado.

─ Sério? ─ Ele questionou desacreditado e foi a minha vez de franzir as sobrancelhas.

─ Hã? Do que está falando?

─ Lucas. ─ Ele disse como se respondesse minha pergunta.

─ E...? ─ Esperei por mais, porém Harry apenas me devolveu com um olhar irritado.

─ Você está falando sério?

─ Harry, você não está me explicando nada. Quer parar de agir estranho! Vamos para casa, yeah? ─ Niall segurava Lily e Jamie no colo e vinha em nossa direção naquele momento. Não sei de onde o loiro tirava força para segurar as duas crianças depois de um dia extenso de trabalho duro. ─ Olhe... Pegue lá as crianças. Estou cansado!

─ Eu não acredito que está desviando do assunto descaradamente.

─ Estou desviando do assunto, porque não compreendo nada do que diz.

─ Você estava conversando com Lucas, Louis. Sorrindo para ele sendo que ele já deu em cima de você várias vezes. Em minha frente!

A veia da têmpora de Harry praticamente pulsava e a olhei interessado. Logo em seguida, deixei uma risada incontrolável escapar por meus lábios.

─ Ah! Agora entendi! Você está com ciúmes! ─ Comentei ainda rindo.

─ O quê? ─ Harry me olhava confuso. ─ Mas é claro que eu estou com ciúmes!

Neguei com a cabeça e dei mais uma leve risada.

─ Isso é ridículo, sabia?

─ Hã?

─ Eu odeio traição e você está aí enciumado? ─ Falei zombando. ─ Isso é ridículo!

─ Louis, é o Lucas! Você me prometeu que ficaria longe dele.

─ Harry, por favor. A base para um relacionamento é a confiança. ─ Citei uma frase que nem mesmo eu acreditava, pois relacionamentos não eram para mim, apenas para ver o queixo de Harry cair, o que aconteceu segundos depois.

─ Isso quer dizer que você continuará conversando com Lucas? Até mesmo quando eu não estiver por perto?

─ Eu sou um homem livre, afinal. ─ Falei como modo de provocar e, ao invés de ganhar uma expressão ainda mais irritada de Harry, ele apenas parou para pensar e, em seguida, deixou os ombros caírem e fitou o chão.

─ É... É verdade. Você tem razão. Me desculpe!

Mas o que? Por que ele está reagindo desse modo? Ele não deveria gritar comigo enquanto eu apenas dou risada de sua reação? Uma risada mesmo que interna?

Argh! Por que essas pessoas têm a amarga mania de me deixarem com a consciência pesada e o coração apertado? É uma sensação extremamente ruim!

─ Harry, eu não vou falar com ele, se é isso que quer. Não fique magoado por isso. ─ Ok. Aquilo simplesmente saiu por meus lábios. Rápido e sem possibilidade de conter. Qual é o meu problema?

─ Não, você tem razão. Eu estou agindo de modo possessivo e não é certo. Apesar de estar casado comigo, você é um homem livre, como disse. Não nos unimos em uma espécie de prisão.

Por Deus! Por que ele tem de ser tão bom?

Ótimo! Agora estou com vontade de arrancar minha própria língua com um garfo.

─ É, mas eu estou decidindo, por minha própria vontade, em não falar com ele, yeah? Você não pode me obrigar a fazer o contrário. ─ Expliquei e cruzei os braços teimosamente. Os olhos de Harry saíram do chão e me olharam por um demorado segundo. Um sorriso sem dentes apareceu em seguida em seu rosto. As covinhas também estavam ali.

─ Está na hora de vocês irem para o colo de seus pais, porque titio Niall está cansado de carregá-los. Vocês estão crescendo muito rápido, sabiam? ─ Niall comentou.

─ Eu sou mocinha já, titio! ─ Lily falou tímida e suas bochechas coraram imediatamente.

─ É mesmo! E Jamie já é um homenzinho. ─ O loiro sorria para ela. ─ Agora vamos, Harry e Louis, peguem os dois antes que meus braços fiquem dormentes.

Revirei os olhos e com muita preguiça peguei Lily no colo. Pelo menos, a garotinha não iria se prender em meus cabelos e puxá-los apenas por diversão.

─ Muito obrigado! ─ Niall agradeceu ironicamente.

─ Ok. ─ Falei. ─ Agora deem tchau para o loiro chiclete.

─ Louis, se as crianças não estivessem aqui, eu já teria xingado você.

─ Yeah, yeah... Vamos logo, Harry! Eu estou morto.

─ Já sabe o que fazer, não é Harry? É só seguir minhas instruções que Louis não usará nem o cansaço como desculpa.

─ Desculpa? ─ Virei confuso para Niall e fique encarando o mesmo por alguns segundos sem entender. No entanto, foi apenas eu ver o sorriso de lado de Harry que compreendi totalmente do que se tratava o assunto.

─ Pode deixar, Niall. ─ Harry falou.

─ Vocês querem parar?

─ Não, obrigado. Estou muito bem zombando de você. ─ O loiro comentou divertido e o fuzilei com o olhar.

─ Argh! ─ Reclamei irritado e encarei meu suposto marido com a expressão fechada. ─ Harry!

Mas ele apenas deu risada e beijou minha bochecha que corava violentamente em frustração.

-x-


	9. Ritmo e marshmallow quente

"Falling in love is like jumping off a really tall building; your head tells you 'Idiot, you're gonna die' but your heart tells you 'don't worry little boy you can fly'."

**

Apesar de ser cada vez mais difícil, naquela noite não precisei fugir do corpo pecaminoso e cheio de armadilhas que era o de Harry. Meu suposto marido acabou tendo de ficar mais do que o devido no quarto das crianças na tentativa de fazer Jamie dormir já que o bebê ainda tinha energia para dar e vender.

Por isso, acabei caindo no sono muito antes de ele voltar e, quando meu suposto marido enfim deitou na cama, dormiu também em um sono profundo.

Quando acordei, nunca agradeci tanto por ser fim de semana. Nunca mesmo. Abri os olhos preguiçosamente e sorri da mesma forma quando constatei com meu cérebro lento que não precisaria ir trabalhar.

A sensação era maravilhosa. Quase como um alívio, fazendo-me até suspirar em aprovação.

Harry estava em casa também e era ele quem se prontificara para cuidar das crianças. Qualquer coisa mesmo ele fazia. Alimentá-las, vesti-las, trocar a fralda de Jamie, auxiliar Lily no banheiro e brincar com as crianças.

Mas é claro que nem tudo são flores para mim.

Harry insistiu que eu deveria preparar o almoço naquele dia, porque, pelas contas dele, era o meu dia de fazer "minhas maravilhosas receitas".

Ele logo verá o quanto são maravilhosas. Provavelmente implorará pela comida comprada daquele dia.

Ah Deus! Minhas bochechas queimam de vergonha apenas em lembrar que Harry percebeu que não tinha sido eu a cozinhar aquilo.

O que eu não entendia, para falar a verdade. Afinal, por que coravam se eu não devia nada a Harry?

Mesmo assim, estava me esforçando para fazer um almoço que fosse, pelo menos, comestível. Eu também iria me alimentar disso, afinal de contas. Procurei na internet receitas fáceis de fazer e comecei o preparo com certa dificuldade. Podia ouvir Harry, Lily e Jamie na sala de estar enquanto tentava cortar tomates sem tirar um pedaço de meu dedo.

─ Papai, você me levanta pra cima? ─ Lily pediu.

─ Vocês querem brincar de aviãozinho, é? ─ Harry questionou e Jamie soltou uma exclamação animada.

É... Parece que eles estavam se divertindo enquanto eu dava duro na cozinha tentando preparar uma boa macarronada.

E sem produzir nenhum dano físico a minha mão, terminei de cortar os tomates e os levei a panela após fritar as cebolas com um sorriso aprovador no rosto. O cheiro estava bom e eu ainda não havia queimado nada então poderia dizer que estava em vantagem.

Ouvi passos desengonçados vindo em direção à cozinha e olhei para trás, observando Lily parada meio hesitante, na ponta dos pés, com as pequenas mãos unidas, um olhar curioso para a panela e os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo.

─ O que foi? ─ Perguntei com um pouco de receio achando que ela não estava gostando muito do cheiro. Estava com medo de que tudo saísse um completo desastre e eu tivesse de aguentar os olhares torturados de todos ali que seriam obrigados a provar minha comida.

─ Quero tomate. ─ Pediu e estendeu sua pequena mão para que eu depositasse um pedaço de tomate que tinha cortado para o molho. Por sorte, eu ainda não havia depositado tudo na panela e dei dois pedaços para a garotinha que os enfiou na boca no instante seguinte e sorriu de boca cheia para mim, mastigando com gosto. Depois disso, saiu correndo da cozinha em direção a sala de estar apenas vestindo em seus pés meias coloridas.

Quero ver se essa criança ficar doente quem terá de cuidar. Pois eu é que não serei!

Voltei minha atenção para a panela, misturando os ingredientes e colocando alguns temperos indicados na receita. Dei mais uma olhada para a tela do celular para conferir se estava fazendo tudo certo e, nesse momento, fui abraçado por trás por braços grossos e fortes que faziam meu corpo arrepiar por completo.

O que eu estava fazendo mesmo?

Droga, droga, droga! Harry sempre tem a habilidade inconveniente de me deixar completamente desnorteado.

─ O que está fazendo? ─ Perguntou em um sussurro, esfregando a barba em minha orelha e fazendo meu coração pulsar descontrolado dentro do peito, minhas mãos suarem, minha voz se perder e minha sanidade se esvair.

─ M-Macarronada. ─ Soltei mil palavrões mentalmente após gaguejar e ver que Harry percebeu o estado em que eu me encontrava por senti-lo sorrir contra minha bochecha em satisfação ao ver o que fazia comigo.

Eu o odeio tanto!

─ Hmm... Macarronada é bom! ─ Sua voz saiu tão arrastada, rouca e grave que eu não sabia mais se ele estava falando da comida que eu preparava. Harry arrastou seu nariz pela pele de meu rosto, como se absorvesse o meu cheiro e chegou ao maxilar segundos depois, roçando os lábios ali, mordendo a pele da região de forma suave. Meu corpo, em todas as suas extremidades, queimava perigosamente e a colher que se encontrava em minha mão estava prestes a cair no chão se eu não tomasse cuidado. Harry então chegou com seus lábios em meu pescoço e os roçou ali também, mas de modo demorado até, por fim, deixar um beijo estalado e desprender os braços de meu corpo, voltando rapidamente para as crianças na sala de estar.

Argh!

Ele está apenas me provocando, não é possível!

Bufei irritado e balancei a cabeça, tentando de algum modo colocar meus pensamentos no lugar. Agarrei um pedaço de salsinha que deveria também ser colocada no molho e a cortei com raiva, colocando tudo imediatamente depois na panela.

Eu podia ouvir a televisão ligada e, em algum momento entre procurar framboesas na geladeira – porque, sim, eu deveria preparar uma sobremesa além do almoço, como Lily muito exigentemente pedia – e encontrar um pacote de fettuccine em algum dos armários, notei que passava Dirty Dancing, um de meus filmes preferidos depois de Grease.

O que posso fazer se sou um romântico incurável?

Apesar de estar no final, como bem pude perceber, fiquei com as orelhas atentas a todas as falas que se encontravam muito bem gravadas em minha memória assim como as cenas de forma detalhada. Enquanto isso, acabei me distraindo e tendo de provar o molho que inacreditavelmente estava delicioso.

─ A parte preferida! ─ Lily gritou, batendo palmas e virei o rosto para ver do que ela estava falando.

No entanto, nesse momento, Harry veio correndo para a cozinha e agarrou meu braço, puxando-me em direção da sala como um completo maluco.

─ Você ficou doido? O que está fazendo? ─ Reclamei e tentei me desprender, mas sem sucesso.

─ É a nossa música! ─ Harry disse como se explicasse todas as minhas dúvidas e franzi o cenho. Carregava um sorriso de covinhas de orelha a orelha e só faltava pular em animação.

─ Harry, eu estou fazendo comida! Você enlouqueceu? As panelas estão todas ligadas e eu estou no meio do preparo do mol-

Mas meu suposto marido somente revirou os olhos, fazendo-me calar, e soltou meu braço, caminhando em direção à cozinha e desligando todas as bocas do fogão que se encontravam ligadas. Olhei-o boquiaberto sem acreditar nem por um momento no que ele fizera e Harry então olhou para mim e agarrou meu braço novamente, puxando-me para a sala.

─ Agora vamos logo! Antes que comece a música.

─ Mas q-que música?

Harry não precisou responder a esse meu questionamento. Assim que cheguei até a sala, sabia do que ele estava falando. Baby, a protagonista do filme, já se posicionava no palco para a música final do filme Dirty Dancing conhecida por Time of My Life. Harry queria que eu dançasse com ele minha música preferida. E mais... Ele tinha dito que era a nossa música.

─ Ok... Eu preciso voltar para a cozinha!

─ Não, essa é a melhor parte, amor! Venha dançar comigo.

─ Papai tem que dançar com papai! ─ Lily falou decidida.

─ Da-da-da! ─ Jamie falou em meio às vozes enquanto engatinhava até um urso ao lado do sofá.

─ Olha... Eu não danço. Isso é brega!

─ Não é brega... ─ Harry disse parecendo ofendido. ─ E mesmo que fosse, é a nossa música. Por favor... ─ Ele fez seus olhos de gatinho do Shrek e tentei desviar, amaldiçoando aquele momento.

Eu não irei ceder! Não irei ceder... Mesmo que tenha três pares de olhos me fitando como se eu estivesse os torturando enquanto eles pediam por misericórdia!

Argh! Isso é tão injusto! Três contra um é tão injusto!

─ Ok, mas eu sou o Johnny! ─ Impus decidido. Harry apenas franziu a sobrancelha e pausou o filme.

─ Você sempre é a Baby, amor. Eu sou o Johnny!

─ Eu sou o quê? ─ Questionei indignado, expressando-me com as mãos. O que está acontecendo comigo para ceder a um pedido de modo fácil tão rápido assim? Ah claro! É Harry e seus olhos esverdeados gigantes que parecem me manipular de algum modo e fazer com que eu diga sim para coisas assim. ─ Eu não sou a Baby! E que tipo de conversa é essa?

─ Johnny. ─ Harry apontou para ele mesmo. ─ Baby. ─ Harry apontou para mim. ─ Porque eu gosto de beijar seu nariz.

─ Cala a boca! ─ Mandei irritado e apontando um dedo acusatoriamente para ele.

─ Cuidado com o que fala, Lou. As crianças... ─ Harry me repreendeu e revirei os olhos de braços cruzados. ─ Posso? ─ Perguntou com o dedo pronto para apertar o play.

─ Você vai me deixar em paz depois disso?

─ E alguma vez eu deixei? ─ Harry perguntou com um sorriso de lado e, por Deus, tinha como esse homem ser um pouco menos sedutor para o bem de minha sanidade?

─ Solte logo essa música! ─ Mandei e o homem que dizia ser meu marido apenas deu risada e apertou o play.

A música então começou e Harry me pegou pela cintura, puxando-me rapidamente para o centro da sala e me deixando ali. Eu sabia como eram os passos exatamente no filme, mesmo não sabendo dançar, porém continuava sem a menor vontade de fazer isso e permaneci com os braços cruzados.

Harry tirou o moletom como Johnny faz no filme com sua jaqueta de couro e quase revirei os olhos novamente. Eu que queria ser Johnny, afinal de contas, após me submeter a isso. Meu suposto marido então me olhou com toda a intensidade que poderia e senti minhas pernas amolecerem como gelatina.

Não, nope... Eu não iria cair ali.

Ele veio caminhando em minha direção com toda a calma que poderia enquanto Lily tentava fechar as cortinas para dar a sensação de um palco escuro iluminado apenas pela luz que vinha da televisão. Eu tive um ataque de riso. Não consegui conter quando olhei todo o contexto da cena ali.

─ O que está rindo, hm? ─ Harry questionou, mas pude ver seu sorriso e notar que ele também ria um pouco.

─ Isso é ridículo. ─ Falei em meio às risadas e Harry pareceu pensar enquanto ficava de frente para mim, bem de frente para mim, colocando suas mãos em minha cintura e produzindo um calafrio por todo o meu corpo. Segurei em seus braços para não ter o risco de desmaiar ali mesmo e puxei o ar para os meus pulmões, mas aquilo pareceu mais um suspiro sôfrego.

─ É, é ridículo sim... ─ Ele disse rindo também. ─ Mas nós somos assim, yeah? E eu gosto de ser ridículo com você. Mesmo com 80 anos, eu ainda te puxarei para dançar dessa forma ridícula e nós iremos rir juntos depois.

E, wow, aquilo foi como um soco na boca de meu estômago! Porque eu realmente não esperava por isso. Acreditava que Harry provavelmente iria desistir da ideia de dançar comigo aquela música e parecer um completo idiota por fazer aquilo, mas não fora isso que aconteceu. Ao contrário, ele fizera uma declaração, mostrando que seus planos me incluíam. Que desejava ficar ao meu lado até o fim de sua vida. E isso era um pouco demais para processar...

Ainda me sentindo entorpecido, notei Harry segurar minha mão calmamente e virar meu corpo de modo que eu ficasse com as costas em seu peitoral. Ele então puxou meu braço para cima, repousando minha mão em sua nuca e deslizou os dedos suavemente por minha pele, chegando próximo a minha axila e repousando a mão um pouco abaixo dela. Eu, sem aguentar mais uma vez, acabei por soltar um leve riso.

─ Isso realmente faz cócegas. ─ Falei com dificuldade em meio à risada e Harry apenas sorriu, bicando seus lábios em meu nariz em seguida.

Meu coração bateu de um modo tão inesperado dentro de meu peito que achei que fosse sair pela boca. O que foi aquilo? O que foi aquilo? Mas nem deu tempo de terminar de processar os acontecimentos... Harry segurou em minha mão e me girou assim como Johnny fez com Baby no filme, mas com um dançarino como eu vinte vezes mais desengonçado. Eu ainda estava completamente tonto devido ao leve beijo que recebi de meu suposto marido.

O que ele estava tentando fazer? Deixar-me sem estrutura psicológica?

Harry então puxou meu corpo para ele mais uma vez aos gritos e aplausos de Lily e Jamie. O bebê, claro, apenas gritava devido ao que a irmã fazia e ria vez ou outra sem entender absolutamente nada.

É oficial. Harry quer que eu fique com labirintite para assim cair aos seus pés!

Ele segurou firme em minha cintura e deixou seu corpo propositalmente roçar no meu bem na altura da cintura. Eu podia sentir meu corpo queimar, ferver de dentro para fora, mas apenas dei uma olhada irritada para o homem em minha frente.

─ Você já está se aproveitando... ─ Repreendi, mas ele pareceu não se abalar.

─ Nunca! Eu jamais faria algo assim em frente às crianças.

─ Então eu vou te contar um segredo... ─ Comecei, mas Harry me mandou para longe, rodopiando-me e me deixando com os nervos a flor da pele.

Eu podia ver sinais daquela maldita covinha em sua bochecha, mas não tinha como ter clareza enquanto meu corpo era rodado inúmeras vezes. Ele me puxou outra vez para si, porém dessa vez eu já estava preparado para lhe dar um soco em seu peito, o que eu fiz, claramente. Ele apenas riu outra vez e me mandou para longe, trazendo-me de volta e me deixando beliscar sua cintura. Harry arquejou, fazendo-me rir, e me mandou para longe enquanto rodopiava meu corpo, puxando-me mais uma vez.

Por mais que eu estivesse irritado, já estava às gargalhadas também naquele momento e deixei que meus indicadores voassem em direção àquelas covinhas irresistíveis. Afundei meus dedos nelas e finalmente cessei a vontade que tinha. Ainda carregava um sorriso pregado no rosto e nem percebi Harry me observar demoradamente enquanto eu me divertia com suas bochechas. No entanto, quando notei, meus olhos se prenderam no verde dos olhos de Harry e a sensação que senti foi simplesmente nova.

Era como se meu corpo estivesse funcionando a 170%. Até mesmo minhas pupilas deveriam estar dilatadas e minha audição mais aguçada. Eu podia sentir o cheiro maravilhoso de Harry, o calor de seu corpo, observava todos os seus gestos, cada músculo que se movimentava, cada mínimo detalhe.

─ Papais! Jamie! ─ Desviamos o olhar um do outro para observar Jamie rapidamente.

Não entendi absolutamente nada o motivo de tamanha histeria.

─ É o meu garoto! ─ Harry disse entusiasmado e simplesmente desprendeu seus braços de meu corpo para ir em direção ao bebê.

O que é que está acontecendo?

─ Jamie conseguiu! ─ Lily gritava entusiasmada. ─ Conseguiu!

─ E usando o sofá como apoio... Que espertão! ─ Harry falou, mexendo nos cabelos do filho.

─ Ba-bu!

─ É! Papai está orgulhoso de você, Jamie. Em pé pela primeira vez! Esse momento merece ser registrado...

Ah... Então era isso? Jamie conseguiu ficar de pé pela primeira vez?

Harry se levantou de onde estava e foi atrás da câmera, no andar de cima enquanto Lily ficava perto do bebê, motivando-o com palavras para que ele permanecesse em pé. Ela então olhou para mim e sorriu de forma genuína, fazendo-me quase inconscientemente sorrir. Lily me chamou silenciosamente com uma de suas mãos e, sem poder controlar o que fazia, eu já me aproximava da garotinha, olhando as pernas rechonchudas de Jamie em pé enquanto a irmã brincava com ele e o bebê ria e exclamava suas monossílabas desconexas.

Agachei-me ao lado deles – não tão ao lado, mas de frente perto do sofá – e Jamie imediatamente virou para mim, com a boca aberta em forma de um sorriso sem dentes e todo babado.

─ Pa-ba!

─ É, seu babão, você ficou em pé, hein?

─ Aaah! ─Jamie exclamou, batendo as duas mãozinhas no assento do sofá e fazendo Lily rir.

─ Isso é uma conquista. ─ Disse a ele sorrindo. ─ Parabéns! Daqui a pouco você já poderá competir com Sirene para ver quem chega ao final do jardim primeiro. O que acha? É uma boa ideia, não é? Eu aposto que Sirene vence essa. E você, Lily?

Ela deu uma leve risada, escondendo-a com as mãos.

─ Não sei, papai... Sirene corre muito rápido. Assim... ─ Ela tentou imitar os movimentos do cachorro e me lançou uma expressão séria para demonstrar que ela estava certa sobre isso.

─ Naaaah! ─ Jamie pareceu protestar e bateu violentamente no assento do sofá novamente. Depois disso, levou suas mãos melecadas por baba até meu rosto e, por mais que eu tenha tentado me afastar, o bebê agarrou meus cabelos e me olhou sério. ─ Naaaah!

Eu tive de dar risada com isso.

─ Você não gostou do que eu disse, é?

─ Eu acho que ele entendeu, papai. ─ Lily falou parecendo ao mesmo tempo espantada, surpresa, confusa e admirada.

─ Será que Jamie entendeu? Eu duvido! Ele só sabe babar!

─ Naaaaah! Pa-ba! Gu-da-bi! ─ Pareceu reclamar e arregalei os olhos.

─ Mas...? ─ Olhei para Lily com os olhos arregalados e ela também me olhava da mesma forma. ─ Isso é possível? ─ Perguntei meio assustado. ─ O que está acont-

─ Feinho! ─ Lily testou e Jamie virou para a garotinha, soltando um resmungo desconexo.

─ Deve ser a entonação... Jamie fofo! ─ Usei um tom de voz sério com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

Jamie virou para mim e abriu aquele sorriso sem dentes e todo babado.

─ Isso é um jogo comigo? ─ Indaguei desconfiado.

Ele apenas riu e bateu suas mãozinhas no sofá novamente, soltando monossílabas engraçadas e sem nexo. Virou a cabeça, deixando-a pender de lado, e a encostou no estofado, rindo em seguida.

─ Por que ri tanto, hm? O que tem de tão engraçado? Eu vou fazer cócegas em sua barriga, aí será algo para rir. O que acha, hein? Você quer isso? ─ Jamie ainda olhava do mesmo modo para mim, com a cabeça repousada no estofado e o sorriso sem nenhum dente para mim. ─ Por que você tem essas bochechas tão gordinhas? Parece um esquilo, sabia? Um esquilo escondendo suas nozes... É engraçado, porque dá vontade de morder...

Lily riu baixinho.

─ Você sempre fala isso, papai... Que quer morder minha bochecha e a bochecha do Jamie.

Olhei-a perplexo, totalmente surpreso e confuso, mas antes que eu pudesse questioná-la com algo como "Eu realmente falo isso? Sempre?", com a visão periférica, consegui ver Harry parado no fim da escada. Assim que o olhei por completo, notei que meu suposto marido sustentava um sorriso no rosto, segurava a câmera com as duas mãos e começava a abrir o seu (maldito) sorriso de covinhas.

─ Sorriam para a foto! ─ Ele disse, porém não esperou muitos segundos para que fizéssemos isso. Quer dizer... Lily já estava sorrindo então fora fácil para ela e de Jamie podia-se dizer o mesmo, pois ele virara em tempo de seu rosto ser capturado pela câmera. Agora, quanto a mim, podia-se dizer que pelo menos de boca aberta e com os olhos fechados eu saí nessa foto. ─ Ficou lindo, amor! Olha essa boca aberta aqui... Arrasando corações.

─ Apaga isso, Harry!

─ Não! Isso é uma recordação. Nós não apagamos recordações. ─ Fingiu estar magoado, mas isso só serviu para que eu me irritasse. Harry, é claro, abriu um sorriso vitorioso. Aquele...! Meu suposto marido, pelo visto, adora provocar o "outro" Louis, não é possível.

Levantando de uma só vez do chão, saí em disparada atrás de Harry na tentativa de pegar a câmera para apagar a foto, mas, como eu imaginava, ele deu risada parecendo achar engraçado a situação e apenas fugiu de mim por vários e vários minutos, sem me deixar sequer encostar na câmera e muito menos apagar minha foto horrível.

**

Depois de Harry me cansar em sua fuga obstinada e dizer bem próximo de mim que aquele tipo de coisa o deixava excitado e que eu iria pagar caro por isso ─ sinceramente, eu ainda não sei como não ando cambaleante ─, finalizei o almoço e todos nós nos alimentamos. Fiquei extremamente contente com os elogios que recebi, principalmente de Lily, diferentemente da última vez em que servi comida preparada e que só ganhei reclamações e olhares reprovadores. Nós também passamos o resto da tarde, assistindo filmes, comendo muita pipoca e tendo que entreter as crianças com brincadeiras.

Eu poderia odiar aquela situação em que me jogaram e ainda querer meu tempo sozinho, mas tinha de admitir que até que fora divertida e de certo modo relaxante. Nada como estar no meio de diversos travesseiros, fazendo as crianças rirem e se entreterem apenas com um fantoche de Frozen.

Quando chegou o fim do dia, Harry resolveu que deveríamos dormir todos juntos na sala de estar após comermos marshmallows quentinhos na lareira.

Ok... Eu estava gostando disso, preciso confessar.

Os colchões foram arrumados, por mim e por Harry, de um modo que ficassem todos muito próximos um do outro. Afinal, as crianças dormiriam entre eu e meu suposto marido para que não houvesse risco de se machucarem de algum modo, como o homem de cabelos ondulados lembrou em dado momento.

─ Papai, quero mais! ─ Lily pediu a Harry e o homem de olhos esverdeados estendeu um marshamallow quentinho até a boca da filha que comeu inteiro e sorrindo. ─ É bom!

─ Jamie, quer mais? ─ Ele perguntou ao bebê que apenas soltou uma exclamação animada. ─ Parece que sim, yeah?

Comi com vontade e distraidamente mais um marshmallow que estava espetado em um palito que segurava e Lily virou para mim, abrindo a mão e esperando que eu entregasse a ela um dos marshmallows que eu tinha. Meio contrariado, porque eu sempre odiei dividir comida, entreguei a Lily um de meus marshmallows e ela comeu sorrindo novamente.

─ Amor, o seu está acabando. Quer mais? ─ Harry perguntou e olhei para meu palito que agora só tinha um marshmallow quentinho. Concordei com um aceno e me senti extremamente confortável naquele local. Era estranho e... Novo, talvez? Inusitado? As luzes estavam apagadas e o ambiente era apenas iluminado pela luz da lareira que se encontrava a uma distância muito segura de nós. Havia mais cobertores e travesseiros do que eu poderia imaginar que existiam naquela casa que promoviam uma sensação ainda mais aconchegante. ─ Amor?

Olhei para Harry e ele já segurava um marshmallow na mão. Estendi a minha para pegá-lo, porém meu suposto marido fora mais rápido e o colocou em minha boca.

Ok... Ok, Louis, acalme-se.

Ao mesmo tempo em que eu sentia meu coração quase sair por minha boca e meu rosto corar perigosamente, meu corpo pareceu se tornar extremamente atento ao pequeno toque do dedo de Harry em meus lábios e queixo e a sensação de quase derreter por Harry acariciar meu rosto após colocar o marshmallow em minha boca produziu uma eletricidade em cada partícula de meu ser. Eu sentia como se estivesse pisando em nuvens de algodão e, por Deus, como eu queria ser abraçado por aquele homem naquela noite em especial. Apenas abraçado... Só isso me bastava.

Eu ainda estava perdido em uma nuvem confusa de pensamentos quando fui escovar os dentes para dormir. E permaneci do mesmo modo quando precisei ajudar Lily a se arrumar para dormir.

Mas é isso que Harry faz. Deixa-me completamente sem fala quando age daquele jeito todo sedutor, romântico e atraente. Ele é bom nisso, tenho de dizer.

Enquanto Sirene comia o resto de marshmallows de um pote e se ajeitava perto de nós para dormir – não em nossos colchões, é claro, mas em seu próprio estofado de dormir –, deitei na extremidade que me pertencia.

Jamie fora acomodado ao lado de Lily e suas energias pareciam já acabar, pois ele resmungava de sono e estava meio chorão depois que terminamos o marshmallow. Lily deitou ao meu lado e deu um beijo em todos de boa noite antes de se acomodar devidamente na cama e fechar os olhos na tentativa de se deixar levar pelos sonhos que a buscavam. Já Harry deitou na outra extremidade de frente para mim.

Fechei os olhos, tomado pelo sono, mas meus pensamentos ainda estavam presos terrivelmente em Harry. O que é uma catástrofe posso dizer. Eram seus malditos olhos verdes brilhantes, suas malditas covinhas, suas mãos (e que mãos!), seu queixo bem moldado, seu peitoral nu repleto de tatuagens... Estava difícil resistir e não cair em tentação. Estava muito difícil. Harry parecia saber jogar comigo, saber meus pontos fracos e do que eu gostava. Ele me enlouquecia apenas como forma de conseguir o que queria. Provocava-me com palavras, gestos, sorrisos, pois ele queria ter seu marido à noite. E eu não sei se por muito tempo poderei resistir a isso.

Abri os olhos novamente e Harry me fitava de modo profundo e como se estivesse me adorando. Ele não parou de fazer aquilo quando me viu encarando. Apenas sorriu um pouco de forma calma e ali não existia nenhuma das provocações de antes. Absolutamente nada.

Sem poder controlar e sequer pensar sobre meu ato, enviei um sorriso sem dentes a ele e mordi o lábio inferior, pois meu coração batia ridiculamente descompassado dentro do peito que eu receava que o som das batidas denunciassem a agitação que ocorria dentro de mim.

Harry, no entanto, não pareceu perceber. Apenas continuou me olhando de modo intenso, mas ao mesmo tempo carinhoso, até que eu fechasse os olhos para me deixar cair no sono.

-x-


	10. Tensão Sexual

"Im a big mess, and that's is the last thing you need right now... But this mess cares about you endlessly."

**

Com as mãos no bolso e tentando ficar na minha, com os ombros caídos e de certo modo constrangido, eu me encontrava ali de frente para os pais de Harry que o abraçavam forte e mimavam Jamie com afagos no cabelo e beijos na bochecha exagerados. Lily também era mimada. O avô dela, Desmond como descobri pelo chamado da mãe de meu suposto marido, jogava a garotinha para cima e produzia cócegas em sua cintura, perguntando como tinha sido a semana dela e se ela tinha feito um desenho especial para ele.

─ Louis, meu querido! Como está? ─ A mãe de Harry veio a meu encontro e me puxou para um abraço forte, rodeando meu corpo com seus braços que vestiam uma lã confortável avermelhada.

─ Bem, estou bem. ─ Respondi um pouco assustado, porque realmente não esperava essa demonstração de carinho. Além de algumas vezes eu esquecer que estava perdido naquela realidade e tratar a todos como se fossem desconhecidos, fazia algum tempo em que eu não era abraçado daquele modo. De forma tão maternal quanto aquela.

─ Que ótimo então! E como está você, pequeno Jamie, hm? Sorrindo como sempre, não é?

─ Ba-ba-ba!

─ Babar é o que ele mais faz. ─ Concordei com os balbucios do bebê que me olhou e enfiou a mão na boca como se para me provocar. Seus dedos já se enchiam de saliva e ele sorria, murmurando monossílabas mesmo com a mão na boca.

─ Jamie ficou de pé, vovó! ─ Lily disse ainda no colo de Desmond.

─ Ficou de pé, é?

─ Uhum. Com a ajuda do sofá. E ele parecia entender o que papai Louis falava, né? Ficou bravo e tudo...

─ Da-du-du-di.

─ Yeah. ─ Harry falou por mim. ─ Jamie é esperto. Muito inteligente e logo estará correndo pela casa.

─ Não vejo a hora para ver isso. ─ Desmond comentou com um sorriso dançando no rosto.

─ Mas duvido que Jamie ganhará de Sirene correndo pelo jardim. ─ Provoquei e então comecei a cantarolar: ─ Jamie irá perder, Jamie irá perder, Jamie irá perder... ─ Jamie tirou a mão da boca, ficando sério e chacoalhando a mão. Com a outra segurava um urso panda de pelúcia que se encontrava sem uma orelha.

─ Naaaaah! ─ O bebê gritou bravo e jogou seu corpo em minha direção com as mãos melecadas pela saliva. Sem muita opção, tive que me desdobrar para segurá-lo a tempo antes que ele mergulhasse em uma missão suicida e se jogasse naquele chão de pedra duro.

─ Eu disse, vovô. Jamie entende a gente. ─ Lily falou com os olhos muito bem abertos enquanto o bebê apenas enrolava suas mãos em meu pescoço e agora parecia animado demais para prestar atenção no que acontecia ao seu redor.

─ Aposto que entende. Ele é um garoto inteligente, como bem observado por Harry.

Jamie agarrou meus cabelos e os puxou para baixo, fazendo-me chiar enquanto ele ria como nunca.

Inteligente e um perfeito torturador que engana a todos com essas bochechas redondas e olhos grandes.

─ Então, mãe, podemos deixar as crianças aqui? Nós só iremos ao mercado e depois deixar as compras em casa, mas sei que isso será tedioso para os dois.

─ Claro que podem. Vai ser muito bom tê-las aqui. Elas já almoçaram?

─ Sim. E comeram bastante, mas acredito que Jamie irá querer uma mamadeira logo logo, pois sua papinha foi em um instante.

─ Ok. Pode deixar que eu dou a ele uma mamadeira quentinha e para Lily irei preparar um bolo de chocolate. O que acha, querida?

─ Eu gosto de bolo de chocolate. É bom!

─ Viu, só? ─ A mãe de Harry virou para ele sorrindo. ─ Tudo certo.

─ Ok então... Nós vamos indo. ─ Harry deu um beijo rápido nas crianças e repeti o ato, evitando possíveis questionamentos. Acenei rapidamente para Desmond e a mãe de meu suposto marido e acompanhei Harry até o carro após ele se despedir de seus pais com um abraço.

Durante o caminho, Harry me fez listar o que iríamos comprar nessas compras do mês para não acabar gastando mais do que o necessário, segundo ele. Havia muitas frutas, legumes e saladas nas anotações, além de alguns biscoitos saudáveis para as crianças e fiquei me perguntando que tipo de regime eles seguiam.

─ Ok. Vamos acrescentar alguns cereais diferentes aqui, uma ou duas barras de chocolate, quem sabe... Iogurt sem que seja esses extremamente naturais. Quero algo com um pouco de chocolate e talv--

Fui interrompido pela risada de Harry que se encontrava concentrado na estrada com as duas mãos firmemente segurando o volante.

─ Eu sabia que você iria dizer algo assim. ─ Ele disse ainda rindo. ─ Pode colocar, amor, mas não esqueça que temos pouco dinheiro então precisamos mesmo economizar.

Esquecer que temos pouco dinheiro é uma coisa difícil de acontecer.

Revirei os olhos e continuei a notar as comidas que desejava. Pensei em comprar comidas prontas, mas risquei da lista quando lembrei que Harry cozinha muito bem para isso.

Assim que chegamos ao mercado – que não era realmente um mercado, mas sim um pequeno estabelecimento que nem deveria apresentar certa variedade de produtos –, desci do carro, acompanhado por Harry, e fiquei responsável pelo carrinho de compras enquanto meu suposto marido tratava de escolher tudo que precisávamos.

Fazer compras é tão entediante.

Não havia diversão alguma ali. Não que necessitasse existir algum tipo de diversão, mas é algo chato, realmente chato, de se fazer. Como lavar louça ou passar roupa ou limpar a casa.

Observei as diversas prateleiras repletas de alimentos na seção natural e bufei baixinho, procurando por algo ali que realmente me interessasse. Meus olhos acabaram focando Harry no meio do caminho que tinha dois pacotes de cereais na mão, mas parecia em dúvida quanto a escolher algum deles.

Sua testa estava franzida e ele mordia o lábio inferior, parecendo extremamente concentrado em sua tarefa. Seus ombros largos de perfil podem ser considerados a visão do próprio pecado. E como alguém podia ficar tão bonito vestindo uma simples calça de moletom com manchas de tinta, uma camiseta velha azul escura e com os cabelos completamente bagunçados como se Harry não tivesse nem sequer tentado domá-los pela manhã?

A beleza na aparência de meu suposto marido naquele momento era um mistério até mesmo para a ciência.

─ Vou ver o que tem na seção de doces. ─ Anunciei e Harry imediatamente voltou sua atenção para mim. Seus lábios antes em uma linha simples agora esboçavam um pequeno sorriso e ele apenas concordou com um aceno.

Assim sendo, parti do local onde eu estava com o carrinho em minhas mãos e fui para a seção que desejava. Havia muitos produtos ali que com certeza me interessavam, diferente da de produtos naturais, e perdi alguns minutos em minha escolha. Por ter de controlar o dinheiro, tive de me segurar para não comprar tudo que via também, mas escolhi as coisas que pus na lista.

Após meus minutos na seção de doces, voltei um pouco mais feliz, com um sorriso no rosto, para onde Harry estava. No entanto, assim que o encontrei, meu sorriso sumiu imediatamente. Meu suposto marido conversava com uma jovem mulher na seção de produtos naturais e definitivamente ela era bonita, muito bonita. É claro que eu não iria me importar com isso, até porque eu não me importava mesmo, porém, quando olhei para o rosto de Harry, vi o maldito sorriso de lado que ele dirige para mim todas as vezes.

O sorriso de lado! De lado!

Maldito!

Será que tudo o que eu falei sobre minha opinião sobre traição entrou por um ouvido e saiu pelo outro?

**

Assim que Harry estacionou o carro de frente para a casa onde eu deveria ficar no tempo em que ficaria preso naquela realidade, saí do carro praticamente fulminando pelas narinas e fechando a porta atrás de mim com a raiva toda acumulada em meus poros, fazendo questão de mostrar a Harry que se ele se aproximasse de mim, sequer pensasse em fazer isso, eu iria pular em suas costas como um animal selvagem e arrancar a cabeça dele com minhas unhas.

Abri a porta traseira e pude observar meu suposto marido saindo do carro com uma calma controlada, observando todos os meus movimentos, enquanto eu agarrava umas sacolas e ia imediatamente abrir a porta da casa.

─ Por que está assim? ─ Ele perguntou, mas ignorei, querendo apenas chutar aquela porta que se encontrava ainda em minha frente.

Entrei na casa no minuto seguinte e deixei as sacolas em cima da mesa, quase jogando-as no móvel de madeira, saindo a passos firmes, duros e irritados de lá e indo pegar mais sacolas.

Harry não irá nem trazer algumas sacolas agora?

Está ocupado demais sorrindoo de forma idiota enquanto pensa na jovem que vira no mercado?

Dei um sorriso irônico, que poderia parecer mais assassino do que nunca. Assim que cheguei do lado de fora, Harry tinha em suas mãos poucas sacolas ainda e tentava pegar mais algumas dentro do carro com a lentidão de uma lesma.

─ Me dê logo essas sacolas. As sacolas. Me dê! ─ Fui até Harry e peguei as sacolas de sua mão. Seu olhar antes confuso, atento e como se quisesse saber o que se passava comigo, rapidamente mudou para um sério, com as sobrancelhas extremamente franzidas e um olhar que me fuzilava.

As pupilas de meu suposto marido se encontravam dilatadas, muito dilatadas, e sua respiração estava tão pesada que eu podia ouvir o ar saindo por seu nariz.

Mas naquele momento eu nem me importei. Fuzilei-o com o olhar e me virei irritado com as diversas sacolas nas mãos, entrando na casa novamente. Comecei a colocar as sacolas na mesa e ouvi a voz grave e rouca questionar:

─ Qual é o seu problema?

Meu problema?

Meu problema?

MEU PROBLEMA?!

─ Qual é o seu problema? ─ Vociferei, virando para ele com toda a raiva que eu poderia expressar. ─ Aquela merda de sorriso de ladinho que você dá para mim, porque, sabe, eu sou seu marido pelo que mostra nessa aliança e você resolveu distribuir à vontade para a mulher que falava com você no mercado. O que eu falei sobre traição, hm? O que eu falei? Que eu não gosto! Não gosto! E o que você faz? Dá o sorriso de lado para aquela mulher!

Ok. Talvez eu estivesse agindo um pouco irracionalmente, mas aquilo me deixara com os nervos a flor da pele. Como Harry podia? Ele não é supostamente meu marido? Deveria me respeitar.

Respirei fundo e virei para as sacolas, porque, argh, eu nunca tinha ficado com tanta raiva quanto naquele momento. Nem mesmo quando Liam pensou em trair o ex dele aquilo me deixara assim. Eu ficara bravo, irritado também, mas não a ponto de pular na cabeça de meu amigo.

De repente, o estrondo da porta batendo se fez presente e, com o susto, virei na direção de Harry. A passos determinados, ele caminhava em minha direção com seus olhos me fuzilando. Em seguida e fazendo minhas órbitas se arregalarem, Harry tirou a camiseta em um só movimento, jogando o tecido sem se importar em um canto, e ali estava seu peito totalmente trabalhado, nu e repleto de tatuagens.

Oh Deus...!

─ O q-que está f-fazendo? ─ Perguntei com um tom muito mais baixo do que antes e com a voz visivelmente falhando.

Dei alguns passos para trás enquanto Harry avançava e logo depois fui para detrás da mesa, observando o homem de cabelos ondulados ficar a poucos metros de mim.

─ O que está fazendo? ─ Questionei outra vez, porém ele apenas desceu sua visão para meus lábios.

Ele está... Excitado? Por minha irritação?

─ Harry, fique longe de mim! ─ Adverti. Ele, no entanto, contornou a mesa enquanto eu tentava me afastar. Ia de um lado para o outro, tentando de algum modo me capturar. Meu coração estava tão acelerado dentro do peito que eu conseguia senti-lo bater contra a caixa torácica. ─ Harry!

Com isso, meu suposto marido saiu correndo atrás de mim e eu, como o bom dramático que sou, tentei fugir do mesmo modo que tentei me afastar de Sirene naquele dia. Dei um grito de susto com sua disparada inesperada e meu corpo estava tão nervoso e agitado internamente que mal conseguia manter minhas pernas se movendo.

É claro que não consegui fugir por muito tempo. Poucos segundos depois, com a disposição do rapaz de cabelos ondulados muito presente e minha sedentariedade, Harry me capturou, enlaçando minha cintura com os braços, puxando meu corpo para o dele e, depois disso, arrumando-me de frente para ele e me pressionando contra a parede mais próxima.

─ Harry, me solta. Você está sendo um bruto! ─ Reclamei. Minha respiração se encontrava tão pesada naquele momento que meu peito subia e descia, encostando-se ao de Harry.

O homem de olhos esverdeados fitou bem fundo em minha íris azulada e, no segundo seguinte, deixou sua boca encontrar a minha, beijando-me com tanta vontade como se eu fosse uma fonte d' água em meio ao deserto. Seus lábios deslizaram de modo tão gostoso contra os meus que eu sentia meu sangue pulsar a todo o vapor. Suas mãos grossas e ásperas exploravam meu corpo com tanto gosto que me deixava em chamas. Passava por minha cintura, braços, pernas que se encontravam enroladas em sua cintura.

Eu estava cedendo, definitivamente cedendo, sem poder controlar meus impulsos, sem chances alguma de conseguir impedir meus desejos.

Eu estava cedendo e gostava disso!

Harry deixou seus lábios saírem dos meus e atacou meu pescoço, sugando a pele exposta, segurando meus cabelos, deixando-me de boca entreaberta e com os olhos fechados, enquanto chupava uma parte extremamente, muito mesmo, sensível perto de minha orelha que nem eu mesmo conhecia como sendo tão sensível que era.

─ Isso é tão quente. ─ Harry sussurrou, produzindo um arrepio da ponta de minha espinha até meu couro cabeludo. Como isso podia sequer ser possível? Como ele podia me deixar assim? Estava tentando me matar? Deixar-me sem sequer saber como respirar?

Eu nem mais sabia como fazer isso, afinal de contas.

─ H-Harry... ─ Suspirei e meu suposto marido agarrou minhas pernas e me levou para o sofá da sala de estar. Jogou-me no estofado e foi para cima de mim, dando um sorriso de lado.

Aquele maldito sorriso de lado!

Argh!

A fúria voltou de uma só vez naquele momento.

─ Sai de cima de mim! Sai de cima de mim! ─ Debati-me em seus braços, mas Harry pareceu nem se importar, segurando meus braços em cima da cabeça e aumentando aquela porra de sorriso de lado. ─ Você está duvidando de minha fúria, não está? Porque eu acho que está. Pare de sorrir assim!

─ Nem um pouco, amor. Eu não duvido de seu ciúme.

Mas...? O que?

─ Ciúmes? Eu não estou com ciúmes! De onde tirou isso?

─ Yeah, yeah, qualquer coisa que você diga! ─ Harry deixou que seus lábios encontrassem meu pescoço novamente e começou a trilhar uma série de beijos na região, deixando-me com um formigamento no fim do estômago. Eu mal conseguia respirar quem dirá protestar por algo. Sentia-me queimando de dentro para fora com as mãos de Harry acariciando todo meu corpo, apertando firme minhas pernas enquanto eu apenas tinha forças para entrelaçar meus braços em seu pescoço.

─ H-Harry, por favor... ─ Gemi quando ele acariciou o volume de minhas calças e tombei minha cabeça para trás, vendo-o se afastar e me enviar aquele sorriso de covinhas e de lado que faz com que meu corpo se arrepie por completo.

─ Diga o que quer. Me diga o que quer! ─ Suas mãos adentraram minha calça e arfei com o toque tão gostoso que era. Olhei em seus olhos esverdeados e beijei seus lábios com vontade, deixando que ele mordesse meu lábio inferior, lutasse com minha língua em sua boca.

─ Oh... Isso é tão b-bom! ─ Seu polegar pressionou minha glande que ainda se encontrava coberta por um fino tecido. ─ Harry...

─ Me diga... Porque você sabe o que eu quero...

Meus olhos se abriram naquele momento e segurei o rosto de Harry entre minhas mãos, agarrando seus cabelos, enrolando meus dedos nele, enroscando minhas pernas nas suas, investindo uma vez contra a cintura dele que mordeu o lábio inferior, deixando-o ainda mais avermelhado quanto o possível.

─ O q-que você q-quer?

Harry tombou sua cabeça para frente e eu podia sentir a respiração dele em minha nuca.

─ Quero foder você tão forte que você ficará sem andar pela manhã.

─ Oh Deus...

─ Quero que você nunca mais pense em fugir de mim por estresse ou qualquer coisa que tiver.

─ Harry, só f-faça, ok? ─ Coloquei o indicador em sua boca para calá-lo, mas ele não pareceu se importar. Esfregou sua cintura na minha de modo tão forte que deixei um ar sôfrego sair de meus lábios. Segurou meus pulsos acima da cabeça novamente e beijou meus lábios antes de beijar meu nariz e encostar nossas testas em seguida. ─ Isso é tão bom... Tão melhor do que... Do que com outros. Tão melhor do que com meus casos... Oh Harry!

No mesmo instante em que aquelas palavras saíram por minha boca, eu sabia que não deveria ter dito tal coisa e meu pensamento estava totalmente certo quando senti Harry se afastar um pouco, deixando-me ainda preso pelas mãos e me observando com o olhar sério, a expressão indecifrável, fazendo com que meu corpo todo se arrepiasse e não era de um jeito bom.

Com um só movimento, largou meu corpo e saiu de cima de mim, fitando-me com o olhar ferido e me deixando em uma completa bagunça no sofá.

─ Wow! ─ Riu sem humor. ─ Isso foi muito romântico, hm? Realmente ajudou muito. Me deixou caindo a seus pés.

─ Harry...

─ Não, Lou. Eu entendo. Você realmente precisava fazer essa comparação com seus exs.

─ Harry, eu nã--

Ele não me deixou sequer continuar. Deu as costas para mim e foi até sua camiseta, agarrando-a do chão e jogando-a no ombro, subindo a passos pesados para o segundo andar e abandonando-me ali.

**

Harry buscou as crianças na casa de sua mãe naquele dia. E buscou sozinho. Sem nem me chamar para acompanhá-lo. E eu entendia. Realmente entendia.

Afinal, por que diabos fui abrir minha boca para falar aquilo? Sério? Qual é o meu problema?

Enfim, eu tinha meu tempo sozinho e a paz de não ser incomodado pelo rapaz de cabelos ondulados, mas eu não me sentia feliz, aliviado e muito menos tinha um sorriso no rosto.

Eu me sentia um lixo!

Olhei para ele na esperança de que me chamasse para acompanhá-lo, porém Harry apenas passou por mim como um jato sem nem sequer me olhar. E isso me machucou. Doeu tanto quanto eu poderia sentir. Como uma facada dolorida no peito.

─ Eu sou um idiota, Sirene. Um idiota! ─ Eu nem sabia porque me lamentava, mas aquela sensação ruim, horrível para falar a verdade, não saia de dentro de mim e apenas com palavrões e lamúrias a sensação dolorida aliviava um pouco. Bem pouco, mas aliviava.

O cachorro latiu e deixei meu corpo sentar na cadeira mais próxima.

─ É, eu sei. Sempre estrago tudo neste lugar. Não sei por que o universo me mandou para cá, se não nasci para isso. Eu estou destinado a levar uma vida sozinha utilizando meus próprios meios para sobreviver e não tendo de lidar com tantos problemas familiares...

Sirene apenas olhou para mim e deixou sua cabeça pender para o lado.

Assim que as crianças voltaram, já era quase oito da noite quando isso aconteceu, Harry carregou um Jamie dormindo para o andar de cima enquanto eu fiquei com Lily no primeiro andar.

─ Vovô me fez desenhar minha família, papai. Eu desenhei você de mãos dadas com o papai Harry. Olha... ─ A garotinha me entregou o desenho e com cautela o peguei. Meus olhos azuis se encontravam lá assim como o sorriso de orelha a orelha de Harry. Meu coração se apertou de um modo estranho e novo naquele momento. ─ O que achou? Gostou?

─ Yeah, yeah... Claro que gostei! ─ Sorri grande, esforçando-me de verdade para parecer sincero, porque, apesar da sensação ruim que me causava, o desenho estava realmente bonito para uma garotinha daquela idade. Além disso, eu não desejava magoá-la. Já bastava estar me sentido mal mesmo por ter dito aquilo para Harry.

Era estranho, afinal. Eu não deveria me sentir mal por isso. Eu nunca me sinto mal por nada. Não me sinto mal pelos homens que deixo na cama pela manhã e muito menos por aqueles que se declaram por mim perdidamente apaixonados após míseros dois encontros. Mas lá estava eu... Sentindo-me mal por ter zangado Harry após falar o que não devia em um momento que não deveria.

Quando chegou o horário em que todos iríamos dormir, fui para o quarto e fiz todo o ritual que fazia todas as noites. Além disso, como já virara costume, espantei os "monstros" que se encontravam debaixo da cama de Lily com a vassoura própria para isso, fazendo-a rir o bastante para me fazer sorrir. Afinal, eu não conseguia ficar sério mais quando via os pequenos dentes da garotinha em minha frente que ria parecendo um pequeno porquinho cor-de-rosa.

Isso não era ruim, por mais estranho que possa parecer de minha parte, era apenas fofo. Muito fofo!

Contudo, assim que voltei para o quarto, meu sorriso aos poucos desapareceu.

─ O que está fazendo? ─ Perguntei, observando-o agarrar alguns travesseiros e cobertores, já todo vestindo e pronto para ir dormir.

─ Vou dormir no sofá. ─ Disse gravemente sem sequer me olhar.

Quase revirei os olhos.

─ Ah, qual é, Harry. Agora você já está exagerand-

─ Exagerando? ─ Ele finalmente me olhou e teria sido melhor se continuasse evitando isso, porque o modo como me fuzilou não foi nada agradável. ─ Eu aguentei uma semana desse seu comportamento estranho por causa de, segundo você, seu estresse. Eu entendi, ok? Você está estressado então precisa de um tempo para esfriar a cabeça. É sério, eu entendi... Agora aquilo, Louis, foi a cereja do bolo para mim. Definitivamente a cereja do bolo. Você acha que eu não percebo o que está fazendo, como está agindo? Acha que eu sou idiota? Eu sou seu marido e entendo que possa estar passando por um momento difícil, mas, porra, você continua sendo o meu marido também... Como acha que me sinto? Hein, como acha que me sinto?

─ Harry, você não entende... Nunca entenderia.

─ E por que não pode tentar me contar? Por que não pode tentar ser sincero? Porque nós prometemos que iríamos confiar um no outro sempre. Independente do que fosse...

Mas eu nunca prometi nada, minha mente gritou desesperada. Eu nunca quis sequer me casar. Eu nunca pedi por nada, absolutamente nada, disso.

Harry respirou fundo, antes deixando o ar sair por completo de seus pulmões, para então parecer desistir, negar com um aceno cansado e sair do quarto com as coisas que pegara embaixo do braço.

Sentei na cama exausto, sem palavras e um pouco mal por aquela discussão. Respirei fundo e dei de ombros, fingindo não me importar, mas com um furacão dentro de mim que parecia dizer o contrário.

─ Tudo bem. Eu não me importo... Uma cama só para mim. Todinha minha. ─ Disse dando um sorriso e me deitando nela após me enfiar debaixo dos lençóis. Abri bem os braços e respirei fundo, sorrindo para o teto. ─ Só minha... ─ Respirei fundo outra vez e o sorriso aos poucos fora diminuindo. ─ Harry ficará naquele sofá duro enquanto eu ficarei aqui no conforto da cama. Ele não sabe o que está perdendo... Não sabe... ─ Mordi os lábios e meu rosto não tinha mais nenhum vestígio de sorriso ali. ─ Ele não sabe o que está perdendo...

Soltei o ar de meus pulmões e me encolhi na cama totalmente, abraçando minhas próprias pernas em seguida e sentido forte a solidão que sempre existira, mas que nunca se fez tão presente quanto naquele momento.

-x-


	11. Feridas antigas

"The best way to find out if you can trust somebody is to trust them."

Ernest Hemingway

Harry não dormira na mesma cama que eu no dia seguinte. E nem no outro e muito menos no próximo. Preferia a companhia do sofá a minha. Além disso, trocara apenas uma palavra ou outra comigo naqueles dias somente para tratar sobre assuntos realmente importantes para ele como, por exemplo, algo sobre as crianças, as contas para pagar, os alimentos que deveríamos comprar e entre outros.

Os sorrisos tão frequentes para mim na última semana, agora não existiam. Eles eram direcionados para Lily, Jamie, o carteiro que vinha todas as terças, a senhora gentil dos panos de prato e até mesmo Sirene, mas nada, absolutamente nada, para mim.

Eu deveria estar comemorando, é claro.

Pulando no sofá, cantando no chuveiro e desfrutando de cada cantinho daquela maravilhosa cama que ficara só para o meu conforto, pois eu finalmente havia conseguido afastar Harry, mas não foi isso que aconteceu, muito pelo contrário.

Sentia-me extremamente sufocado, mesma com a presença concreta da solidão.

Sufocado por palavras que não saíam e por angústias que me atormentavam. É ruim, muito ruim, mas sou covarde demais para sequer fazer alguma coisa e reverter a situação.

E são nesses momentos em que a vontade de voltar para a minha realidade se fazia imensamente presente.

Mas ali estava eu... Sentado à mesa com Harry, Lily e Jamie e mergulhado em um silêncio constrangedor, mastigando a comida diversas vezes e engolindo em seco, sentindo-a arranhar em minha garganta.

Eu podia ver nos olhos atentos, preocupados e curiosos de Lily que ela percebera que havia algo de errado entre eu e Harry. Não tinha como não perceber, para falar a verdade. Pelo pouco que pude perceber, Harry é uma pessoa extremamente falante a mesa, sempre comentando sobre tudo, provocando a todos e rindo de qualquer acontecimento. Mas não era isso que estava acontecendo, pois ali estava Harry fitando o próprio prato, sem olhar uma vez sequer para frente, esquecendo-se de alimentar Jamie e fazendo com que eu tivesse de assumir essa responsabilidade.

─ Vamos à casa de sua mãe amanhã. ─ Harry falou baixo, rouco e ainda olhando para o próprio prato. ─ É aniversário das gêmeas.

Parei o garfo cheio de comida no meio do caminho e encarei meu suposto marido de boca aberta.

Ir à casa de minha mãe amanhã? De minha mãe com quem eu não converso faz vários e vários anos devido ao fato de que meus pais me desprezaram ao descobrirem minha orientação sexual?

Harry só poderia estar maluco!

Por alguns segundos, fiquei esperando que ele levantasse o olhar e desse uma risada, dizendo em seguida que era apenas uma brincadeira um pouco sem graça, porém não foi isso que aconteceu. Harry permaneceu com seus olhos no prato e enfiou mais uma colherada na boca, parecendo extremamente sério quanto ao fato de que iríamos no dia seguinte na casa de minha mãe. Na casa de pessoas que simplesmente me desprezaram por conta de eu ser quem sou.

Ele não pode estar falando sério.

─ Nós vamos ver a vovó Jay? Estou com saudades da vovó Jay...

─ Isso é sério? ─ Perguntei com uma de minhas sobrancelhas levantadas.

Harry pareceu engolir com dificuldade a comida que tinha na boca, talvez por não esperar que eu me dirigisse a ele enquanto estivéssemos brigados e por não saber o que fazer sobre isso. Depois disso, levantou o rosto e me encarou sério, como sempre nesses últimos dias.

─ Sim. É sério. Algum problema com isso também? ─ E meu suposto marido fez questão de enfatizar o "também" da frase.

Uma sensação extremamente desprazerosa tomou conta de meu peito.

─ Não, é só que, bem, eu não sei s--

─ Ótimo então. ─ Harry deu um pequeno sorriso, mas não havia nenhuma felicidade e sinceridade naquilo. Parecia-me que ele estava se controlando ao máximo para não questionar o que havia de errado, o que eu tanto escondia, porque eu não podia confiar no homem a minha frente e o motivo de toda a minha mudança de atitude.

O rapaz de olhos esverdeados, que vestia um simples moletom cinza naquela noite, jogou o guardanapo na mesa e afastou a cadeira, levantando-se em seguida do local onde estava e respirando fundo, como se ponderasse o que iria dizer.

─ Vou dar uma caminhada com Sirene. ─ Informou, mas não me olhou nem uma vez durante sua fala, como se estivesse apenas mantendo o costume de me avisar o que iria fazer.

─ Não está tarde demais? ─ Perguntei, porém Harry me ignorou e seguiu para a lavanderia pegar a coleira do cachorro.

Mordi o lábio inferior, um pouco chateado por ter sido ignorado daquele modo, e fiquei observando as costas de meu suposto marido desaparecer de meu campo de visão. Batuquei alguns dedos na madeira da mesa enquanto com a outra mão tentava alimentar Jamie, mas sem sucesso após ter derrubado metade de sua papinha no chão.

─ Oh merd--... ─ Lembrei-me das crianças e parei no meio da frase. ─ Meleca! ─ Peguei um dos guardanapos gigantes de cima da mesa e me agachei para limpar a sujeira que tinha feito, bufando em seguida.

─ Papai Lou, o que o papai Harry tem?

Levantei o olhar do chão e encarei a garotinha no mesmo instante sem saber o que dizer. Receei pelo que eu pudesse falar, pois poderia deixá-la de alguma forma com medo de voltar para o orfanato.

Quase revirei os olhos para mim mesmo.

Oras. Olhe quem está preocupado com o que Lily pode pensar ou sofrer!

─ Não é nada, Lily. Quer dizer, bem, eu pisei na bola legal e... Mas irei consertar isso, yeah? Só ainda não sei como...

─ Pisou na bola?

─ É. É uma expressão sabe... Estragar tudo, errar feio, esse tipo de coisa.

─ Ah... ─ Lily concordou com um aceno, como se parecesse entender, e pareceu pensativa no instante seguinte. ─ Diz pro papai Harry que você ama ele...

Respirei fundo, abaixei a cabeça e fechei bem os olhos.

Por Deus!

Como eu explicaria a ela que eu não o amo?

Que eu não sou quem eles esperam que eu seja?

Que não era essa a vida que eu desejava quando joguei a maldita moeda na fonte?

Argh!

É tão difícil para mim quanto para eles, pois ninguém poderia entender pelo que estou passando.

Permaneci em silêncio, apenas concordando com um leve menear de cabeça, como se dissesse que faria isso, mesmo quando não iria, pois não havia verdade nenhuma naquilo e não tinha motivo para mentir sobre isso, não sobre isso, não enquanto eu estava atolado de mentiras até pelo pescoço.

**

Assim que cheguei à casa de minha mãe, a primeira coisa que fiz assim que desci do carro foi fechar completamente a expressão e decidir que só daria atenção às crianças daquele lugar. É claro que eu poderia ter incluído Harry no grupo seleto de pessoas as quais eu daria atenção naquela noite e não fingiria sua completa inexistência, mas meu suposto marido resolvera fazer isso primeiro, fingindo que eu nem mesmo viera devido ao fato de que somente me ignorava descaradamente durante todo percurso e em todos os momentos em que eu o questionava sobre algo.

"Harry, você está bem?"

Silêncio.

"Harry, por quanto tempo você vai ficar aí fingindo que eu não existo? Lily está me questionando sobre o seu comportamento."

Uma olhada impaciente e mais silêncio.

Eu realmente não sabia mais o que fazer para que ele me perdoasse ou, pelo menos, voltasse a falar comigo.

Porque, sinceramente, isso era horrível.

Por um acaso eu teria de passar por um período de gelo, em completo silêncio e talvez falando com as paredes, durante minha estadia nessa realidade paralela?

─ Meus queridos! Senti a falta de vocês! ─ Minha mãe anunciou da porta de sua casa e segurei um tremendo revirar de olhos.

─ Também sentimos a sua, Jay. Como está? ─ Harry questionou com um enorme sorriso no rosto e virei para encará-lo, sentindo-me um pouco traído, talvez.

─ Estou ótima! E vocês?

─ Vovó! ─ Lily gritou animada e, a passos cambaleantes, saiu correndo na direção de Johannah. ─ Senti sua falta. Muito, muito!

─ Eu também senti sua falta, minha linda. Como está a escola?

─ Bem. Eu desenhei muitas coisas nessa seman-

Parei de prestar na conversa das duas e, irritado, virei para pegar Jamie que ainda estava na cadeirinha e movimentava suas pequenas mãos em minha direção, como se pedisse para que eu o tirasse dali e o deixasse ficar por um bom tempo em meu colo. Tive de limpar a baba do bebê com um de seus panos e ri quando ele enfiou a mão na boca, babando ainda mais do que na primeira vez.

─ Eu sei que você só está me provocando. Não adianta me olhar desse modo inocente não. Eu o conheço o suficiente para saber disso...

─ Pa-ba!

─ Pa-ba, pa-ba... Você vai ver o pa-ba quando eu estiver fazendo cócegas em sua barriga.

─ Pa-ba!

─ Mas...? ─ Olhei sério e fiz cócegas na barriga do bebê, fazendo Jamie rir. ─ Quem é o pa-ba agora, hm?

E Jamie soltou mais uma de suas gargalhadas e, por incrível que pareça, com sua mão gorda, rechonchuda e gosmenta ainda na boca. Como isso é possível sem ele se afogar? Sério?

Notei que minha mãe nos encarava com um sorriso de orelha a orelha e parecia esperar para que eu me aproximasse e a cumprimentasse, mas, ao invés de atender suas expectativas, passei por ela, fingindo-a não ver, e entrei em sua casa com Jamie no colo enquanto ele repousava sua cabeça em meu ombro e eu deixava Johannah para trás com a expressão confusa.

Mas eu não me importava. Realmente não me importava.

Harry já se encontrava dentro da casa, dando oi para minhas irmãs que o cumprimentavam entusiasmadas e sorridentes.

E, por Deus, como eu sentia falta de minhas irmãs! De tê-las comigo pela manhã, de fazê-las dormir, de provocar cócegas em suas cinturas, mesmo fazendo muito tempo que isso não acontecia.

Meu coração simplesmente disparou de um modo tão descontrolado e trágico que nem se eu fizesse um esforço poderia pará-lo.

─ Louis! ─ Daisy, com certeza era Daisy, gritou animada e correu para me abraçar.

─ Hey, pequena! ─ Abracei-a forte e senti o doce cheiro de flores que me faziam recordar de minha infância. O doce e dolorido cheiro. ─ Que saudades senti de você!

─ Bobo! Diz isso como se não tivesse me levado para tomar sorvete poucas semanas atrás...

─ Eu levei?

─ Não, não levou. Foi o seu gêmeo, William.

─ William? ─ Mas Daisy apenas revirou os olhos, deu risada, negou com a cabeça e pegou Jamie de meu colo – que protestou um pouco com isso, mas logo estava sorrindo outra vez com a mão enfiada na boca.

─ É, William. O fantasminha. ─ Zombou e foi a minha vez de revirar os olhos.

─ Ah você está tentando ser engraçada, é?

─ Como? ─ Ela disse ofendida. ─ Louis, eu não estou tentando. Eu sou engraçada.

─ Ok... Você não mudou nada mesmo. ─ Zombei e ela revirou os olhos. ─ E feliz aniversário, hm? Harry te entregou o presente?

─ Sim e obrigada. É um bom relógio. Além disso, agradeço por não ter dado o mesmo para Phoebe. Nós somos gêmeas, mas isso não significa que queremos ser iguais em absolutamente tudo. Mamãe esquece isso, às vezes.

─ Não é só isso que ela esquece...

─ Como? ─ Daisy questionou, talvez não entendendo muito bem o que eu dissera.

─ Nada, nada não.

Afastei o assunto com uma mão e olhei ao redor. Lily parecia entretida demais com Lottie e Fizzy, que estavam lindas por sinal, pude ver Phoebe vindo em minha direção para um abraço, minha mãe me fitava com certas rugas de preocupação e Harry conversava com Mark, mas o rapaz de cabelos cacheados não parecia realmente prestar atenção no assunto tratado, pois me olhava com afinco e parecendo analisar todos os meus traços, como se apenas me observar fosse uma distração melhor. Sua respiração estava pesada enquanto ele fazia isso e meu rosto corou tolamente, deixando-me em um estado patético.

Quando o azul de meus olhos encontrou o verde dos olhos de Harry, no entanto, ele desviou no mesmo instante, parecendo constrangido por ter sido pego em flagrante quando nós supostamente estávamos brigados, e voltou imediatamente seu olhar para meu pai que, por incrível que pareça, estava tratando bem meu suposto marido, um homem.

Cadê todo o preconceito que existia?

Está escondido por detrás de sorrisos e apertos de mão?

─ Louis? ─ Ouvi o chamado de minha mãe e virei meu rosto em sua direção. As rugas de preocupação ainda estavam ali e tive de me segurar para não bufar ao ter de segui-la até a cozinha, pois Johannah já se afastava após fazer um sinal com uma de suas mãos para que eu fosse atrás dela.

─ O que foi? ─ Perguntei irritado e me senti um pouco como um adolescente rebelde.

─ Por que está agindo assim?

─ Por que será? Talvez porque você e Mark tenham me tratado com um pedaço de lixo só por eu ser gay e agora fingem que nada disso aconteceu. Que lindo! Uma família linda e feliz! ─ Disse com sarcasmo as sentenças finais.

As sobrancelhas de minha mãe arquearam consideravelmente.

─ Isso é sério?

─ Sim?! ─ Minha voz saiu cheia de sarcasmo.

─ Louis, isso já faz anos...

─ E você pensa que eu esqueci?

─ É claro que não esqueceu, sei que não. O que eu e seu pai fizemos foi horrível, mas achei que tivesse nos perdoado...

─ E por que pensou isso?

─ Porque você disse que nos perdoava quando voltou para casa com Harry e pedimos perdão a você. Estávamos extremamente arrependidos por nossa atitude e até hoje me envergonho por isso. Não entendo o motivo de estar zangado por isso.

─ Pediu perdão?

─ Sim. Pedimos, filho. E achei que tivesse nos perdoado, mas, se isso não aconteceu, posso pedir quantas vezes for preciso. Posso me ajoelhar aqui mesmo e fazer agora. Eu não me importo... Se isso fizer a ferida em seu coração fechar, eu farei isso mil vezes, porque te amo. Sou sua mãe e me importo com você, sempre me importarei, sempre irei atrás de você e te abraçarei e te acolherei independente do que for. Olha a família maravilhosa que construiu... Eu jamais me perdoaria se não pudesse dividir isso com v--

─ Mas você não foi... ─ Sussurrei tão angustiado, olhando para o chão, sentindo um aperto desagradável no peito e algumas lágrimas se formarem em meus olhos.

─ Como?

─ Você não foi atrás de mim. Não em minha realidade. Apenas aqui... ─ Puxei os cabelos para trás e uma lágrima solitária escorregou por minha bochecha. ─ Você não me acolheu, não me envolveu em seus braços, não esteve comigo, independentemente de como eu fosse...

─ Do que está falando, Lou? Eu e seu pai pedimos perdão a você!

─ Não... Não... Não pediram...

─ O que está acontecendo, Lou? ─ Johannah parecia extremamente confusa, mas não consegui focar muito meus olhos no rosto de minha mãe. Estava ocupado demais tentando conter minhas próprias lágrimas. ─ Você e Harry brigaram?

─ O que...? Eu não... Eu não acredito nisso! Por que está dizendo isso? Nem tudo o que se refere a mim tem relação com Harry. Por que todo mundo não para de fazer isso? ─ Indaguei mais para mim mesmo de forma irritada e confusa.

─ Louis, eu não se--

─ Me deixe em paz, ok? ─ Falei irritado e mais algumas lágrimas desceram por minhas bochechas. ─ Isso é demais para mim... É demais...

─ Lou!

Mas eu já me afastava dali, saindo a passos rápidos e firmes da cozinha, e caminhando em direção ao lado de fora, com o coração acelerado e a sensação extremamente incômoda e dilacerante dentro de meu peito.

Eu conhecia muito bem aquela casa, apesar de fazer certo tempo que não a frequentava, e segui para o balanço das crianças, que agora não eram mais tão pequenas assim, sentando em um deles, enrolando-me o quanto pude em minhas próprias roupas e deixando várias e várias lágrimas caírem.

E aquela conversa com minha mãe me corroia, porque eu sabia que nada disso havia acontecido em minha realidade. Que meus pais não haviam corrido atrás de mim, que isso nunca acontecera. Que aquilo era apenas mais uma das peças do destino pregadas para mim.

Eu não sei se houve alguma coisa no meio do caminho que fez meus pais pedirem por perdão nessa realidade, porém na minha ainda as coisas estavam como há anos atrás. Como se eu fosse um filho indesejado por não ser quem eles querem que eu seja.

Pude observar, mesmo com a visão embaçada devido às lágrimas, Lily dentro da casa de meus pais, observando-me pela janela, com as duas mãos rechonchudas apoiadas no vidro e esboçando um olhar de preocupação. Dei um sorriso leve para amenizar qualquer pensamento que pudesse passar por sua cabeça, mas isso não pareceu afetá-la.

Pois Lily é esperta demais para eu poder sequer enganá-la com um simples sorriso. Ela sabia que havia algo errado e ficou lá por vários minutos apenas me encarando de volta antes de sair correndo de onde estava e desaparecer dentro da casa.

Respirei fundo, na tentativa de controlar minha respiração acelerada e de esquecer o que me atormentava, porém sem sucesso, é claro. Um vento gelado bateu contra minhas roupas e o céu já escurecia devido ao fim de tarde. Provavelmente logo cantariam parabéns às gêmeas e isso me fez sorrir um pouco, pois eu não iria perder mais um de seus aniversários. Eu estava ali, mesmo que da forma mais errada possível, mas estava ali.

De repente, a porta de trás, pela qual saí em disparada após a conversa com minha mãe, se abriu e revelou Harry, segurando um casacão em uma das mãos e olhando-me preocupado, com as sobrancelhas curvadas, mas ainda parecendo sério demais para eu poder dizer que havia relevado o que acontecera.

Com passos lentos, extremamente lentos, aproximou-se de mim e desviou o olhar em seguida, fitando o chão. Assim que estava próximo o suficiente, parou em pé ao lado de um dos balanços vazio e permaneceu em silêncio, encarando a casa a sua frente, lambendo os lábios de vez em quando e me deixando balançar um pouco para frente e para trás sem realmente fazer esforço para isso.

Outro vento gelado cortou minha pele e me encolhi rapidamente, ganhando a atenção de Harry. Ele parecia como um lobo farejador atento a tudo que acontecia ao seu redor e, quando seus olhos se encontraram aos meus, Harry não desviou. Ao invés disso, aproximou-se um pouco mais, abriu o enorme casaco e o colocou em minhas costas para que esquentasse meu corpo.

─ Obrigado. ─ Agradeci baixo e ele apenas concordou com um aceno, dando um meio sorriso sem nenhuma covinha ali em suas bochechas.

─ Não fique muito tempo aqui. Está esfriando e você acabará doente. ─ Apenas alertou e, quando pensei que Harry fosse embora, ele me surpreendeu ao apenas permanecer ali parado atrás de mim com uma de suas mãos ainda repousada no casaco.

─ Yeah... ─ Concordei e, em seguida, dei um leve aceno de cabeça. Engoli em seco e baixei a cabeça, fitando o chão e lembrando-me do fato de meus pais nunca terem de fato me procurado para uma reconciliação.

Um silêncio se estabeleceu entre nós após isso, porém Harry continuou ali e eu podia sentir seus olhos em mim. Podia sentir a intensidade deles e como isso fazia meu peito se aquecer de um jeito... Bom?

─ Eu estou aqui, Lou. ─ A voz de Harry ecoou grave e rouca em meus ouvidos após certo tempo. ─ Eu sempre estarei aqui... ─ "E você pode confiar em mim", eu quase pude ouvi-lo dizer isso também, praticamente implorar para que eu dissesse o que havia de errado.

Respirei fundo, mas tão fundo, que consegui ouvir o ar saindo por meu nariz.

É tão estranho... Mas tão estranho...

Antes eu sequer me importava com Harry, sequer dava a mínima para o que ele sentia, e agora me vejo nessa encruzilhada, com medo de machucá-lo, de feri-lo de forma irreversível e de não poder ajudar na cicatrização das feridas.

Porque Harry não merecia isso. Não merecia estar casado com alguém que nunca quis estar ali, que alguém como eu que desejava uma vida totalmente diferente daquela e por alguém que nunca quisera sequer fazer disso.

Mas o destino é cruel.

Extremamente e irrevogavelmente cruel por colocar duas pessoas totalmente diferentes juntas apenas para que eu tenha de aprender uma maldita lição.

Sem eu sequer perceber por estar perdido em meus pensamentos, observei Lily se aproximar correndo de mim e ficar de frente, respirando rápido pela corrida e ajeitando seus cabelos em seguida.

─ Lily, está frio aqui fora. ─ Harry avisou roucamente.

Se o rapaz de cabelos encaracolados ficasse muito mais tempo ali fora quem ficaria doente seria ele.

─ Eu queria ver o papai Lou... Posso brincar de balanço? Só um pouquinho.

─ Só um pouquinho. ─ Ele autorizou e Lily concordou rapidamente com um aceno animado.

─ Onde está Jamie? ─ Perguntei baixo a ela.

─ Com Daisy e Phoebe. Montando pecinhas.

─ Ah...

─ Papai... ─ Ela disse após se ajeitar no balanço e levar seu corpo para frente.

─ Hm? ─ Falei enquanto encarava o chão.

─ Por que está chorando? ─ Perguntou baixinho.

─ Não estou chorando...

─ Mas estava. Eu vi com meus dois olhinhos lá da janela.

Respirei fundo, negando com a cabeça e dando um pequeno sorriso a ela.

─ Eu só fiquei um pouco triste, só isso...

─ Por quê? Hoje é aniversário da Day e da Phoebe. É um dia feliz, não um dia triste, papai.

─ Eu sei... Mas... É difícil de explicar para você.

─ Por quê?

─ Porque você ainda é uma criança...

─ Então explica pro papai Harry... ─ Ela cochichou e notei Harry enrijecer ao mesmo tempo em que fingia não estar prestando a atenção.

Mordi o lábio inferior e sorri um pouco mais a ela.

─ Eu não posso.

─ Por quê?

─ Porque é complicado...

─ Papai Harry vai entender. Ele entende coisas complicadas como amarrar o tênis... ─ Ela continuou a cochichar tão baixinho quanto o possível.

─ É que não é assim, Lily. Eu não quero, bem, eu não... Não quero...

─ Não quer o que, papai?

─ Não quero magoá-lo. ─ Disse um pouco confuso comigo mesmo. ─ Não quero magoá-lo, porque me importo.

─ Hum... ─ Lily ficou pensativa mais uma vez. ─ Eu acho... Eu acho que sei o que quer dizer, papai, porque eu também não quero deixar meus papais tristes, pois eu amo meus papais. Eu me importo, né? Com vocês? É isso, não é?

Eu não pude respondê-la, pois nesse mesmo momento os olhos de Harry se encontraram mais uma vez com os meus.

-x-


	12. Pequeno Príncipe

"True love begins when nothing is looked for in return."

Antoine de Saint-Exupéry

**

─ Lily, é melhor entrar, não acha? ─ Harry pediu após deixá-la por um tempo brincando no balanço. A garotinha havia até tentando fazer uma competição comigo de quem ia mais alto, porém eu não estava no clima para isso e com um sorriso disse que aquilo que estava fazendo era o máximo que eu conseguia. Lily pareceu entender. ─ Preciso falar com o papai Louis também.

Imediatamente virei para fitar Harry, mas seus olhos não se encontraram com os meus por ele apenas observar sua filha com um sorriso.

─ Ok... ─ Aos poucos, Lily parou de se balançar no balanço e deixou que seus pés calçados encontrassem o chão, descendo de onde estava. Veio até mim em seguida, plantando um beijo em minha bochecha direita. ─ Eu amo você, papai. Sabe disso, não?

Soltei uma leve risada e sequei uma lágrima que permanecia no canto de meu olho direito.

Eu sempre fui muito sentimental após chorar e Liam sempre me lembrava disso depois que assistíamos algum tipo de drama juntos.

É, sim, incrível, não? Eu tenho sentimentos.

─ E você é uma garotinha muito fofa para alguém não conseguir gostar.

─ É verdade... ─ Ela concordou timidamente e tive de rir de sua sinceridade. Lily foi então dar um abraço e um beijo em Harry para depois sair correndo em direção à casa de minha mãe, permitindo assim que o rapaz de olhos esverdeados sentasse no balanço ao lado e deixasse seu corpo ir e vir para frente e para trás levemente.

Respirei fundo e soltei o ar de uma só vez de meus pulmões.

Eu não devia nenhuma explicação a ele, absolutamente nenhuma explicação a Harry, mas não conseguia mais vê-lo daquele modo, parecendo sofrer por minhas ações, e deixar por isso mesmo. E por mais difícil que fosse mudar, eu precisei respirar fundo e decidir que pelo menos uma meia verdade eu revelaria a ele.

─ Harry... Eu... Eu sei que estou agindo estranho, claro que estou, e muito estranho... Mas... Mas tudo se ajeitará logo. Sei que se ajeitará... Nós teremos a nossa vida de antes, com certeza. ─ Pois nós teríamos. Afinal, o destino não poderia me deixar naquela realidade paralela para sempre. Eu voltaria a meu minúsculo apartamento e Harry também provavelmente nem se lembraria de que fora um personagem para a peça que o universo quis me pregar. Voltaria a sua vida de antes, sabe-se Deus como ela era e com quem ele a dividia, mas ele voltaria em breve e não ficaria sofrendo por isso. Seria igual em filmes. Como se tudo não tivesse passado apenas de um sonho ou nem isso. ─ São só problemas com os quais estou tendo de lidar e você não tem culpa de nada. Sabe aquela frase que diz que o problema não é você, mas sim eu? Então... Bem, ela pode ser aplicada certamente e sem ironia para nós. Eu só estou com problemas aqui... ─ Apontei para minha própria cabeça e sorri sem jeito. ─ Não que eu esteja louco, eu só, hm, não me recordo de algumas coisas e--

─ Não se recorda de algumas coisas? ─ Harry perguntou com a expressão totalmente preocupada e com os olhos arregalados após virar o rosto para mim.

─ É, mas, hm, não é nada. Isso é coisa do estresse. Sabe como é... Pessoas sob muito estresse tendem a esquecer das coisas.

─ Como você ter esquecido as crianças naquele dia?

─ Er... É, bem... É... ─ Menti após ser pego de surpresa com aquele questionamento. ─ O universo me odeia, Harry. ─ Mudei de assunto rapidamente e dei uma risada cansada. ─ Mas me odeia mesmo. Tudo que eu não quero que aconteça, acontece e por culpa desse maldito universo.

─ Que tipos de coisas? ─ O homem de cabelos ondulados questionou e precisei pensar rápido, pois essa era uma pergunta que eu não poderia responder com total sinceridade.

─ Falta de dinheiro é uma delas... O trabalho. ─ Trabalhar para ser mais preciso, meu cérebro acrescentou. ─ Não entender o que está acontecendo em minha vida também.

─ Dinheiro nunca foi um problema para nós. Sempre demos um jeito com o que temos, mesmo sendo pouco... E o seu trabalho... O que tem o seu trabalho?

─ Simon. ─ Falei simples, porque ele era um dos motivos pelo qual eu odiava trabalhar no hotel. Nunca vi alguém explorar tanto um funcionário mesmo tendo tido poucos empregos durante minha vida. ─ Ele é um idiota. E eu não fico muito para trás com minha estupidez... Me desculpe por ter dito aquilo naquele dia. Foi tão idiota que eu me arrependi no momento em que aquelas palavras saíram por minha boca.

─ Está tudo bem...

─ Acho que não está não, pois se estivesse você estaria dormindo na cama e não naquele sofá duro... Sabe, ela é muito espaçosa e tudo mais. Eu não me incomodaria se você voltasse para ela... Apesar de que você precisa parar de me abraçar daquele modo sufocante.

Harry deu risada, deixando sua cabeça cair para frente e fechando os olhos, revelando suas covinhas e um sorriso a mim. Depois de um tempo, ele levantou a cabeça e olhou para frente, diminuindo o sorriso aos poucos.

─ Sua mãe está nos chamando de volta. ─ Harry apontou para a janela da casa de Johannah e lá estava ela acenando para que entrássemos.

No mesmo instante, minha expressão se fechou e lancei um olhar a ela que tentava demonstrar todo o meu rancor.

─ Yeah... Eu percebi...

─ Por que está zangado com ela? Percebi você saindo de dentro da casa como um jato, mas Jay não soube explicar direito o que aconteceu.

─ Porque ela, assim como meu pai, só se importa comigo quando convém.

─ E isso deveria significar que...?

─ Eles são preconceituosos, Harry, e as coisas não mudam porque eles supostamente resolveram pedir desculpas... A-Aqui. ─ Nessa realidade, mais precisamente. Tentei ser o mais vago possível para que o rapaz de cabelos ondulados não percebesse que havia algo de estranho no que eu dizia.

─ Achei que tinha os perdoado.

─ Não é tão fácil assim... ─ Respondi vagamente outra vez.

─ Eles te amam, Louis. Você sabe disso, não é?

─ Eu queria ter a sua certeza. Queria acreditar nisso... ─ Porque aqui, nesta realidade na qual fui jogado, eles até poderiam me amar não importa como, mas quando eu voltasse de onde eu vim as coisas não seriam as mesmas, afinal.

─ Você sabe que eu o amo, não é? ─ Virei meu rosto para fitá-lo e Harry me encarava sério, parecendo expressar aquilo com toda a sinceridade do mundo. ─ E dói ver que você está sofrendo como, por exemplo, com as recordações ruins sobre sua família. Eu não gosto de te ver assim. É como ser apunhalado no peito. E o pior é ver todo o seu sofrimento e não fazer ideia do que está acontecendo, porque, Louis, eu estou no escuro. Você está me deixando no escuro. Eu quero, preciso, entendê-lo para te ajudar. Você sabe que pode confiar em mim, não sabe? Porque eu irei repetir isso quantas vezes se fazer necessário para que você possa entender. Eu. Estou Aqui. Por. Você. Não sou seu marido apenas para o sexo, para apertar sua bunda quando sentir vontade... ─ Revirei os olhos e ele deu risada. ─ Sou seu marido para estar ao seu lado sempre. Nos momentos bons e ruins. Então, por favor, não me deixe no escuro.

Mordi os lábios, porque, além daquilo ter me pego de surpresa, eu estava quase cedendo. Quase confiando em Harry e contando a ele tudo o que acontecia. Quase deixando em suas mãos o poder de me mandar para um centro psiquiátrico ou não.

Quase.

─ Mas... M-Mas eu já te disse o motivo de meu comportamento estranho. Lembra-se? Simon, o fato de eu não me lembrar de algumas coisas... ─ De não me lembrar de nada. ─ E o dinheiro.

─ Ok... ─ Harry abaixou a cabeça, parecendo pensar, e aguardei receoso pelo que viria. ─ Se é isso que diz então acreditarei...

─ É só uma fase, Harry. ─ Apressei-me a dizer, sorrindo gentil para ele, na esperança de que o homem ao meu lado pudesse compreender. Porque era verdade, afinal de contas. Logo tudo iria se resolver e nós teríamos as nossas vidas de antes.

─ Então nós passaremos por essa fase juntos, ok?

─ Yeah... O que você quiser... ─ Dei de ombros, mentindo mais uma vez, mas tentando parecer absolutamente confiável. ─ Me desculpe pelo que eu disse, yeah? ─ Me vi sentindo a necessidade de mais uma vez dizer aquilo.

─ Está tudo bem, amor. ─ Harry sorriu com suas covinhas, malditas covinhas, e se aproximou, fazendo com que eu levemente arregalasse os olhos e não soubesse o que fazer de tão inesperado que foi. Ele então selou nossos lábios e a sensação quente em meu abdômen se fez mais uma vez presente, mesmo sendo tão rápido o beijo que me dera. ─ Vamos voltar.

Pigarreei forte uma vez e concordei com um aceno.

─ É...

Levantei-me do balanço e comecei a andar em direção a casa de minha mãe sem muita alternativa. Tudo bem que eu desejava ficar o tempo que pudesse ao lado de minhas irmãs, pois a falta que eu sentia quase me engolia por dentro, mas só de pensar que teria de ficar ao lado também daqueles que me deram as costas por eu ser quem sou era dolorido demais para suportar.

E enquanto eu estava perdido em meus próprios pensamentos, senti a mão pesada, grande e áspera de Harry alcançar uma de minhas nádegas e agarrá-la entre seus dedos, dando em seguida um forte aperto, mas tão forte que fizera com que eu me sobressaltasse e desse um leve grito assustado. No mesmo instante, virei para o homem de olhos esverdeados e o fuzilei com o olhar enquanto ele apenas me olhava com total inocência como se nada, absolutamente nada, tivesse acontecido. Como se ele estivesse apenas quieto em seu próprio canto.

─ O que foi? ─ Perguntou fingindo inocência e dei uma risada sarcástica.

─ Ha! Ha! Ha! Muito engraçado, Harry. Muito engraçado mesmo.

─ Você está ficando louco? ─ Questionou, fingindo não me entender mais uma vez.

─ Mantenha suas mãos longe de minha bunda.

─ Eu não fiz nada...

─ Dói, Harry. Você aperta tão forte, sem dó nem piedade, que há uma grande probabilidade de ficarem marcas de seus dedos em minha pele.

─ Será que ficam? ─ Harry me lançou um olhar malicioso assim como seu sorriso de lado idiota e dei um tapa em seu braço, dando um passo para trás em seguida.

─ Fique longe de mim!

─ Se você parar de rebolar propositalmente toda vez que estou atrás de você seria muito mais fácil.

─ Eu não rebolo para você!

─ Aham, ok...

─ Eu não... Argh! Cale a boca!

Harry jogou sua cabeça para frente e caiu na gargalhada como se eu tivesse acabado de contar a piada mais engraçada do mundo.

Ok... Esqueça! A empatia que senti por ele há minutos atrás simplesmente desaparecera nesse momento.

Aquela risada estranha... Eu poderia repudiá-la por toda a minha vida.

**

Depois de passar uma estranha e ao mesmo tempo divertida noite com minha família – evitando o contato com meus pais e ficando o máximo de tempo que eu podia ao lado de minhas irmãs –, após cantarmos parabéns e Lily e Jamie se darem por satisfeitos, porque, sim, Jamie bebeu o quanto conseguiu de suco de uva, voltamos para a casa na qual eu deveria permanecer em minha estadia nessa realidade.

─ Papais, eu amei o aniversário da Day e da Phoe! Vocês farão um aniversário assim pra mim também? No meu próximo aniversário? Eu queria do Pequeno Príncipe. Eu adoro o Pequeno Príncipe.

─ Você quer tanto assim do Pequeno Príncipe? ─ Harry perguntou enquanto eu estava entretido com minhas próprias unhas.

─ Uhum.

─ Acho que esse é o único livro que li em toda a minha vida. ─ Comentei distraído. ─ Claro... Tem também uns tediosos que tive de ler para a escola, mas esses não contam.

─ Papai Lou, você se lembra de alguma frase do livro? ─ A garotinha perguntou calmamente e curiosa.

─ Claro, claro... Tem aquelas que já viraram clichês de tanto que as pessoas usam.

─ Papai Harry já leu também?

─ Yeah... E com você ainda. Não se lembra?

─ Ah, é. Lembro sim. ─ Ela deu uma risada tímida, escondendo-a com a mão, enquanto Harry bagunçava seus cabelos. ─ Qual a frase que vocês mais gostam, papais? A minha preferida é aquela... Eu não lembro direito... Aquela que é bem bonitinha, sabe?

─ O essencial é invisível aos olhos e só se pode ver com o coração? ─ Harry arriscou e Lily concordou com a cabeça rapidamente e com convicção.

─ Essa, essa, essa mesmo. Eu adoro essa, papai. E você?

─ Deixe-me ver... ─ Harry fingiu pensar, colocando a mão no queixo, e olhando de soslaio para Lily que riu em seguida. ─ Eu gosto de uma frase que lembra uma menininha muito adorável, sabe.

─ Lembra? ─ Seus olhos brilhavam e ela parecia aguardar em expectativa o que viria a seguir.

─ Lembra, lembra muito. Sabe qual é?

─ Qual?

─ As estrelas são belas por causa de uma flor que não se pode ver...

─ Oh! ─ Lily deixou sua boca formar um 'o' enquanto processava o que seu pai havia dito até finalmente compreender, pois seus olhos brilharam mais uma vez. ─ Eu sou a flor?

─ Yeah... Claro que é! ─ Harry disse com o maior sorriso que eu já havia visto.

─ E por que a flor não pode ser vista?

─ Porque ela é pequenininha. Muito pequenininha.

Lily cruzou os braços, parecendo zangada, e imediatamente fechou a expressão, deixando tanto eu quanto Harry surpresos. Jamie ainda estava com toda a sua energia e engatinhava de um lado para o outro da sala e até mesmo brincava com Sirene, agarrando os pelos do cachorro e soltando suas monossílabas desconexas, como se chamasse a atenção do animal a sua frente, voltando a suas peças de lego segundos depois.

─ Não sou pequenina.

─ É claro que é. Você é um pedacinho de gente. ─ Harry provocou.

─ Não, não sou. ─ Lily bateu o pé ainda com os braços cruzados. ─ Seu bobão.

Sem conseguir controlar, dei risada do que a garotinha havia chamado Harry.

Afinal, ele merecia.

Fiz sinal de positivo para Lily que riu um pouco.

─ Mas...? O que voc-...? Você me chamou de bobão, é? ─ Vendo Lily concordar com um aceno e ainda ter suas feições fechadas e seus lábios formando um bico, o rapaz de olhos esverdeados, no mesmo instante, agarrou a menina pelas pernas e a levantou, fazendo-a gritar de susto e deixando-a rir em seguida.

─ Papai, me solta!

─ Não. ─ Harry soltou aquela palavra com uma voz extremamente grossa. ─ Eu sou o monstro do lago Ness e vou morder sua barriga.

Lily deu um grito estridente, transformando meu rosto em uma careta desgostosa. Depois disso, a garotinha começou a dar gargalhadas por Harry iniciar uma série de cócegas em sua barriga. Vendo que sua filha não aguentava mais rir, Harry então parou de provocar cócegas e colocou Lily no chão após um tempo.

─ Eu sou lindão, não bobão. ─ O rapaz a minha frente argumento, fazendo a menor dar risada.

─ Não é não... Não é... ─ Ela riu mais uma vez e foi parando com o tempo. ─ E você, papai Louis?

─ Eu sou lindão.

─ Não... ─ Lily riu mais uma vez. ─ Eu quero dizer... Qual sua frase preferida do livro O Pequeno Príncipe? Não pode ser a mesma frase que a do papai Harry e nem da minha. Tem que ser diferente...

─ Ok... Deixe-me pensar...

A primeira frase do livro que ecoou em minha mente foi "Quando a gente está triste demais, gosta do pôr do sol...", principalmente após o encontro com minha família e a enxurrada de lembranças amargas que inundaram minha vida. Afinal, eu estava triste e não seria nada mal observar o pôr do sol, por mais que eu soubesse que essa frase não expressasse isso de fato e escondesse por detrás de si algo que ansiava por uma reflexão mais atenta para que fosse compreendida.

No entanto, apesar daquela frase ter sido a primeira a ecoar em minha cabeça, ela rapidamente fora substituída por outra muito mais clara e alta, impetuosa e predominante em cada poro de meu ser. Como se quisesse estar lá, fazendo-se presente, custasse o que for.

Para enxergar claro, bastar mudar a direção do olhar.

Para enxergar claro, bastar mudar a direção do olhar.

Para enxergar claro, bastar mudar a direção do olhar.

Aquelas palavras foram repetidas tantas e tantas vezes por minha mente e em tão poucos segundos que cheguei a perder a conta em dado momento e não consegui mais voltar a contagem.

─ Para enxergar claro, basta mudar a direção do olhar... ─ Repeti as palavras que tanto se faziam presentes em mim de uma forma vaga e pensativa, com a boca levemente aberta e com o cenho da mesma forma franzido. Porque, de um modo particular, aquela frase tinha um extremo significado para mim. Olhando para o que acontecia em minha vida naquele momento, ela fazia demasiado sentido. Muito sentido.

E mesmo Harry rodando Lily em minha frente com os gritos agudos da menina pedindo para que ele parasse com isso e com Jamie soltando suas monossílabas enquanto brincava com Sirene que latia entusiasmada, eu não foquei muito minha atenção àquilo.

A única coisa que prendia minha atenção era aquela frase, aquela peculiar frase, que não me desgrudava e que fazia um sentido único para mim que talvez para uma pessoa que se sentasse ao meu lado e ouvisse a frase que ecoava em minha mente não produzisse o mesmo significado.

─ Vou colocar as crianças para dormir. ─ Harry anunciou e apenas concordei com um aceno lento e com a cabeça perdida em devaneios.

O rapaz de olhos esverdeados pegou as duas crianças no colo, carregando-as em seguida para o segundo andar e me deixando na sala de estar com a boca entreaberta enquanto fitava através da janela o pequeno poste de luz. Lentamente e ainda com o cenho franzido, virei a cabeça e encarei o sofá ao meu lado que parecia mais marrom do que era devido a má iluminação e mais confortável também em razão de eu estar profundamente sonolento.

O porta-retratos que carregava a foto em que eu, Harry, Jamie e Lily estávamos em frente à fonte ainda estava ali bem perto de mim e um frio na espinha se fez presente no minuto seguinte.

É tão estranho isso tudo. Tão terrivelmente estranho.

Acabei por voltar minha atenção para uma pilha de cobertores com as roupas de pijama de Harry que havia em um canto daquele sofá. Andei até ela e tamborilei um dos pés no chão, pensando por alguns segundos e colocando as mãos na cintura ao ponderar o que eu iria fazer.

No segundo seguinte, agarrei os cobertores e o pijama de uma só vez e os enrolei em meus braços, respirando fundo e olhando para os pedaços de tecido que estava segurando. Acabei por abraçá-los, sem sequer saber direito o que estava fazendo, e inspirei o cheiro bom que estava impregnado neles, fechando os olhos em seguida e apenas me deleitando por alguns segundos naquela sensação.

Instantes depois, olhei para a parede, soltando o ar de meus pulmões, e neguei com a cabeça para afastar de meus pensamentos as imagens daquele maldito e idiota sorriso de lado que se formavam, e acabei por subir as escadas para o quarto onde eu dormiria.

Ninguém precisava saber que havia um sorriso imbecil em meu rosto enquanto pulava os degraus de dois em dois.

-x-


	13. Resfriados e beijos molhados

"Sometimes the heart sees what is invisible to the eye."

**

Aquele dia não seria como todos os outros quaisquer. Não mesmo. Afinal, era feriado e em feriados eu tirava folga do trabalho, aparentemente, e não teria de aturar a cara de sapo de Simon, nem o loiro chiclete, muito menos limpar banheiros imundos ou lavar roupas que não me pertenciam.

Naquele dia, eu ficaria na casa na qual eu estava fadado a ficar em minha estadia naquela realidade.

O que não era tão ruim quanto poderia parecer.

Eu teria a chance de tirar um cochilo a tarde, mesmo tendo de cozinhar pela manhã enquanto cuidava de Jamie e Lily, poderia assistir a um filme no fim do dia com os pés em cima da mesa de centro e teria a oportunidade de me entupir com todas as guloseimas disponíveis nos armários daquela casa – o que não era muitas, pois Harry parecia controlar a quantidade de açúcar ingerida pelos membros daquela família.

E por falar em Harry, ele teria de trabalhar, mesmo sendo feriado, por estar de plantão.

O que era uma lástima.

Uma verdadeira e incontestável lástima.

Afinal, a tarefa de cuidar das crianças ficaria sob minha responsabilidade. E, para ser sincero, eu preferia queimar alguns dedos tentando fritar batatas do que ter de trocar as fraldas de Jamie ou verificar a temperatura de Lily a cada hora devido ao fato da garotinha ter acordado com uma febre que a deixara de cama. É realmente trabalhoso e cansativo.

Além disso, talvez devido ao vento gelado inesperado das últimas noites, Harry também não acordara muito bem. Sentia-se febril e era constantemente incomodado por uma coriza e por dores no corpo. Eu o incentivara a ficar em casa, pois, se fosse comigo, de jeito nenhum que eu iria trabalhar me sentindo mal daquele modo, porém ele nem pareceu me ouvir, aquele irresponsável. Disse que se não fosse, seria descontado de seu pagamento aquele dia e esse dinheiro faltaria no final do mês. Para Harry, era melhor não arriscar.

Perdido em devaneios, fui tirado deles no momento em que senti um puxão na barra de minha calça enquanto cortava em fatias a carne que eu iria preparar que definitivamente deveria ficar boa por eu estar seguindo um livro de receitas de um programa famoso de televisão – se não ficasse, a culpa era de Gordon Ramsay e não minha.

─ Pa-ba... Gaaaaa-gui-guuuuu. ─ Jamie balbuciou babando como sempre e revirei os olhos enquanto deixava meu olhar cair sobre ele.

─ Eu já troquei a sua fralda. Não comece, macaquinho...

─ Pa-ba! ─ Exclamou animado e, enquanto permanecia de quatro por estar engatinhando, mostrou uma de suas mãos rechonchudas e cheias de saliva que seguravam uma peça de um de seus brinquedos de montar. ─ Ga-ga.

─ É. Gaga. Que legal... Agora me deixe trabalhar, vamos...

─ Ga-ga. ─ O bebê tentou dizer algo mais uma vez como se para reforçar o de antes e saiu engatinhando alegremente e de forma rápida para a sala de estar.

Neguei com um aceno sem entender exatamente o que ele fazia – sequer sabia se havia algum sentido nisso ─ e voltei ao meu trabalho. No entanto, não muito tempo depois, já podia ouvir o rastejar de Jamie se aproximando novamente. Olhei para trás e lá estava ele com outra peça de montar de seu jogo, esticando-a para mim.

─ Ga-ga!

─ Uhum. Ga-ga! Que legal! Você não está pensando em me mostrar peça por peça, está?

─ Ga-ga! ─ Disse animado e deu um leve grito misturado a uma risada, babando em seguida, e saindo da cozinha engatinhando segundos depois.

Revirei os olhos e ri para mim mesmo, achando graça do bebê que não parava quieto por nenhum minuto sequer. No entanto, meu sorriso logo desapareceu quando as risadas e os balbucios de Jamie se transformaram em exclamações assustadas e chorosas e imediatamente larguei a faca em cima da pia e saí correndo em direção ao choramingo.

Assim que cheguei à sala de estar, Jamie virou para mim com seus lábios formando beiço e os olhos repletos de lágrimas enquanto apontava seu dedo rechonchudo para a parede mais próxima onde uma aranha marrom se encontrava.

─ Oh Meu Deus! Jamie, sai daí! ─ Gritei enquanto corria para alcançá-lo e colocá-lo em meu colo. Assim que o fiz, afastei-me o máximo que podia da aranha e comecei a verificar todo o corpo de Jamie a procura de alguma picada enquanto o bebê chorava desesperadamente e eu não sabia se era de dor ou de susto. ─ Ela te picou? ─ Perguntei desesperado. ─ Onde ela te picou?

Mas Jamie não indicava. Apenas olhou para baixo com um beiço gigante enquanto eu mexia em suas mãozinhas e parecia procurar por algo também. Prevenindo-me de que a aranha pudesse pular em minha perna, acabei por matá-la um segundo depois enquanto procurava por algum sinal avermelhado na pele do bebê.

─ Eu nem sei como é uma picada de aranha... Nem sei... ─ Dizia a mim mesmo em pânico. As mãos de Jamie não carregavam nenhum sinal de que houvesse uma picada, mas qualquer sinal avermelhado, até mesmo de meus próprios dedos, era motivo para que eu ficasse em alerta. Aos poucos, o bebê foi diminuindo o seu choro, deixando o ambiente se estabilizar apenas com seus soluços baixos e lágrimas tristes escorrerem por suas bochechas. ─ Ela te machucou, Jamie? Diga-me se ela te machucou... Faça assim com a cabeça para sim e assim para não. Vamos lá!

E o beicinho de Jamie de antes aumentou e ele estava prestes a cair no choro alto novamente.

─ Papai? ─ Ouvi a voz preguiçosa, doente e sonolenta de Lily ecoar no andar de cima. ─ Papai! O que aconteceu?

─ Olhe! É a Lily! Vamos ver sua irmãzinha? ─ Perguntei com um sorriso, tentando acalmá-lo, e recebendo olhos arregalados, atentos, com um leve beiço ainda formado e um aceno positivo com a cabeça. ─ Ok! Vamos vê-la então, certo? Só não chore! Eu já matei a aranha, viu? Ela não irá picá-lo. Não vai acontecer nada...

E enquanto eu o carregava para o andar de cima, verificava mais uma ou duas vezes se Jamie não havia sido picado.

Só por precaução, sabe.

Para não ficar com aquele pensamento martelando em minha cabeça de um modo desconfortável e que provocava uma sensação extremamente incômoda na boca de meu estômago.

Pelo menos, Jamie já havia se acalmado. Além disso, eu tinha quase certeza que seu choro fora devido ao susto e ele agora apenas me observava com suas grandes órbitas lacrimejadas e a boca entreaberta de modo atento.

─ Oi, papai. O que aconteceu? ─ Disse Lily com a voz anasalada devido ao seu nariz entupido.

─ Uma aranha enorme lá embaixo assustou Jamie. Achei que ele tinha sido picado, mas acho que ele apenas se assustou. Tudo bem que não sei exatamente como uma picada de aranha é, mas ele parece estar bem. Não há nenhum sinal em seu corpo.

─ Ela te picou, Jamie? ─ A garotinha perguntou ao irmão que concordou com a cabeça, sem nem parecer entender, e formou novamente seu enorme bico que tremia e informava que ele estava prestes a chorar novamente. ─ Hey! Não chore! Venha aqui, hm? Você quer mexer em meus cabelos? ─ Seu tom mudou, provocando as mesmas reações na feição de Jamie que sorriu um pouco e concordou com a cabeça. ─ É? Quer brincar comigo?

─ Só não fiquem muito próximos, porque Lily está doente. Se uma criança com febre já dá trabalho cuidar, imagine duas. E Jamie sendo uma delas. Não façam isso comigo!

Lily apenas riu e concordou com um aceno para o meu pedido, erguendo os bracinhos como se pedisse para que eu entregasse Jamie. Assim que o fiz, ela, com certa dificuldade e precisando de minha ajuda, acomodou o bebê no colo, que se pôs um segundo depois a engatinhar pela cama da irmã e ir para detrás dela, agarrando os cabelos da mesma e mexendo de um modo que apenas embaraçava cada mecha.

─ É melhor eu te avisar antes que seja tarde demais... ─ Meio desconfiado, levantei uma sobrancelha e analisei o sorriso de satisfação no rosto do menor. ─ Ele vai destruir o seu cabelo.

Lily deu risada.

─ Não vai não, papai. Jamie é bonzinho.

─ Não se deixe enganar por essas bochechas enormes. ─ Falei com desconfiança, mas a garotinha apenas riu outra vez.

─ Você é engraçado. Eu gosto quando você me faz rir, papai. Eu gosto quando você 'tá por perto... ─ Ela disse baixinho e, no mesmo instante, abaixei meu olhar para ela sem esboçar expressão nenhuma enquanto apenas processava o que tinha dito. Após engolir em seco e avaliar a situação na qual eu me encontrava, dei um sorriso sem dentes e meneei com a cabeça.

Por sorte, o barulho do celular em meu bolso me salvou daquele momento e rapidamente o peguei, vendo a chamada de Harry. Seu sorriso idiota de covinhas brilhava enorme na tela e apertei a tecla verde para atendê-lo.

─ Harry?

─ Hey, amor! ─ A voz anasalada e completamente cansada de Harry ecoou do outro lado do telefone. ─ Como está?

Tive de revirar os olhos para aquele apelido.

─ Eu estou bem. Quem não parece estar nada bem é você...

Ele deu risada e espirrou em seguida.

─ É só um resfriado... Apesar de meu chefe estar insistindo para que eu vá para casa descansar por eu não ter, segundo ele, condições nenhuma de enfrentar um pouco de fumaça hoje.

─ Fumaça? ─ Indaguei confuso.

Do que é que ele está falando?

Harry trabalha em um restaurante?

─ É, a fumaça. Por isso já estou voltando para casa. Eu não queria ter de perder o dia de hoje, mas não é como se eu tivesse muita opção. Meu chefe me proibiu de ficar muito mais tempo aqui. Como estão as crianças?

─ Er... Bem, eu acho... Lily está em repouso devido a febre e Jamie, hm, ele está bem... Er... Harry, você sabe me dizer como uma picada de aranha se parece?

─ Picada de aranha? ─ Sua voz ficou em alerta. ─ Alguém foi picado por uma aranha?

─ Não! Quer dizer... Eu acho que não. Jamie viu uma e começou a chorar, mas acho que foi apenas o susto, porque não há sinal nenhum em seu corpo.

─ A região ficaria vermelha, pelo menos. Era uma aranha marrom?

─ Yeah... ─ Falei preocupado e comecei a verificar o corpo de Jamie outra vez, mesmo com ele contestando tal ato com resmungos desconexos.

─ Eu já estou voltando para casa e verifico. ─ O tom de voz de Harry parecia em alerta e um pouco, talvez muito, desesperado. ─ Vou com o uniforme mesmo para chegar o quanto antes. Aproveito para lavar também... Se Jamie sentir algo estranho, chame uma ambulância. Ok, amor?

─ Aham... ─ Resmunguei baixinho e com aflito, colocando umas das mãos em minha cabeça, e ficando cada vez mais preocupado com o fato de Jamie ter ou não ter sido picado pela aranha.

─ Você está bem?

─ Não... Você está me deixando mais preocupado do que eu estou. ─ Falei um pouco irritado.

Ele riu um pouco e pude imaginá-lo negando com um aceno como sempre faz nesses momentos.

─ Eu já estou voltando para casa. Até mais, amor. Cuide-se!

─ Yeah, yeah... Até mais! Venha logo antes que eu morra de preocupação.

─ Dramático!

Revirei os olhos enquanto terminava de me despedir de Harry por telefone e bufei tentando acalmar um pouco de meu desespero. Por mais estranho que fosse, eu tinha de admitir que estava realmente preocupado com o fato de Jamie ter sido ou não picado. Afinal, aquela criança estava sob minha responsabilidade e meu pavor de aranhas contribuía para que minha mente criasse os piores cenários possíveis.

O bom de tudo aquilo é que Harry não demorou a voltar para casa.

Pude ouvir o som da caminhonete velha ser estacionada na garagem e, deixando Jamie sob os cuidados e brincadeiras da doente Lily, desci as escadas até o primeiro andar, apressando-me para abrir a porta e recepcioná-lo a fim de que Harry fosse imediatamente procurar por algum sinal de picada, como manchas vermelhas ou pontos brancos, na pele do bebê.

É claro que a vida nem sempre é tão boa comigo. Ela está constantemente querendo passar a perna em mim e naquele dia obviamente não seria diferente, pois, quando abri a porta de entrada daquela casa, a primeira coisa que avistei foi o homem de cabelos cacheados e olhos verdes trajando nada mais nada menos que seu uniforme de serviço.

Até aí tudo bem.

A não ser, é claro, por um pequeno detalhe.

Seu uniforme é do serviço de bombeiro.

Porra!

Harry é a porra de um bombeiro! Com uniforme e tudo!

Isso é tão... Injusto...

Como eu posso manter minha escassa sanidade mental se Harry é um bombeiro?

Amaldiçoando o universo, bufei irritado enquanto um Harry de nariz avermelhado e olhos lacrimejados, completamente gripado, aproximava-se de mim para deixar um beijo rápido em meus lábios.

─ De jeito nenhum! ─ Disse firme, dando um passo para trás. ─ Você não irá me beijar desse jeito todo catarrento.

Harry deu risada.

─ Eu beijarei e não adianta fugir, seu reclamão. ─ E dizendo isso deixou que seus lábios encostassem imediatamente nos meus daquele modo molhado e com a boca completamente rachada. Uma exclamação em protesto e surpresa saiu por entre meus lábios, mas um pouco tarde demais. Pelo menos, fora rápido o suficiente para que ele não me passasse tantos germes.

Ok... Talvez toda essa minha frescura em relação à gripe do homem a minha frente fosse para manter uma distância segura do rapaz de olhos verdes que, mesmo doente, sorria com aquelas malditas covinhas desenhando suas bochechas.

No entanto, meus olhos idiotas não conseguiam desviar do uniforme que Harry usava. Seus cabelos estavam despenteados e isso só piorava ainda mais a situação.

Como é possível alguém ficar tão lindo em uma roupa daquele tom horrível de laranja?

E qual a necessidade de se usar suspensórios?

Sério? Suspensórios?

Isso é tão injusto...

O universo é cruel. Tão cruel!

─ Vamos ver Jamie então? ─ Harry perguntou, tirando-me de meus devaneios, com apenas uma de suas sobrancelhas arqueadas e aquela porra de sorriso de lado.

─ Vamos! ─ Dei as costas para ele e cruzei os braços, irritado por Harry ter aquele certo charme ridículo que era difícil resistir.

Em seguida e acompanhado por ele, subi as escadas até o segundo andar, encontrando Jamie e Lily brincando com os ursinhos do quarto. Todos eles estavam jogados pela cama e o favorito do bebê já estava muito bem posicionado em seu colo enquanto Lily parecia ser a professora deles que os ensinava matemática.

─ Entenderam, alunos? ─ A garotinha perguntou e Jamie concordou com a cabeça no momento em que entramos no quarto. ─ Papais! ─ Ela disse animada, fazendo o bebê voltar à atenção para nós e soltar uma exclamação também do mesmo modo. ─ Nós estamos brincando de escolinha... ─ Sussurrou timidamente.

─ É?! ─ Harry questionou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha e fungando em seguida, fazendo com que Lily concordasse com a cabeça enquanto soltava um leve e pequeno riso. ─ E você está melhor, querida?

─ Uhum. Papai Louis me deixou dormir até mais tarde e me deu remedinho pra gripe.

─ Hum... Isso é muito bom!

─ E quem foi que viu uma aranha enorme?

─ Gaaa!

─ Ela te picou, filhão? ─ Harry se aproximou e começou a verificar a mão do menor que fitou a própria pele e começou a dizer uma série de monossílabas desconexas como se para tentar contar a história do que acontecera pouco tempo atrás. ─ Não tem nenhuma marca aqui. Ela só te assustou, né? Aquela feiosa.

Lily deu risada e Jamie continuou a dizer inúmeras monossílabas sem sentido, parando vez ou outra para respirar de tão rápido que falava.

─ Papai, você voltou cedo pra casa...

─ O chefe do papai não me deixou trabalhar, Lily, porque estou doente.

─ Ah... Isso é bom! ─ Ela disse sorridente e fungou uma vez.

─ Bom? ─ Harry questionou confuso.

─ Uhum! Assim você pode descansar, ficar com a gente e papai Louis pode cuidar de você igual cuidou de mim. Está em boas mãos! ─ Disse convicta e tive de rir. Harry também riu, assim como Jamie, apesar de que o bebê provavelmente nem sequer entendia direito o motivo de ter o feito.

─ Estou mesmo, Lily. Você tem toda razão. Agora você poderia cuidar um pouquinho de Jamie para que o papai Louis possa cuidar um pouquinho de mim?

─ Uhum. Cuido sim!

─ Ok. Você é uma filha maravilhosa, sabia? ─ Harry deu um beijo no topo da cabeça de Lily que apenas sorriu e fechou seus olhos. O homem de olhos esverdeados fez o mesmo em Jamie que soltou uma exclamação. Eu, no entanto, continuava a parte, quieto em meu canto, mexendo um dos meus pés e tentando com ele desenhar uma semicircunferência imaginária.

Depois de mais alguns segundos, acompanhei Harry para o quarto em que ficávamos e ele sentou na cama pronto para tirar o uniforme.

─ O que está fazendo?

─ Trocando de roupa. ─ Disse simples. ─ Vou dormir um pouco antes do almoço para tentar melhorar e te ajudar durante a tarde com as crianças.

─ Ok... Mas você pode fazer isso no banheiro, certo?

─ Isso o quê?

─ Trocar de roupa...

─ Louis... ─ Ele apoiou as mãos na cama, deixou a cabeça cair para frente, fechou os olhos e riu anasalado. ─ Não tem nada aqui que você já não tenha visto. Acredite! ─ Disse cansado e achando graça. ─ Agora você pode vir me ajudar ou isso irá manchar sua honra?

Lancei-lhe um olhar desconfiado.

─ Você só está querendo me provocar...

─ Como?

─ Com essa roupa de bombeiro aí! Sério? Roupa de bombeiro? E ainda usa como desculpa que voltou com o uniforme para que pudesse lavá-lo? Acredite quem quiser...

─ Amor... ─ Ele deu risada outra vez. ─ Não me leve a mal... Eu adoraria transar com você agora, mas eu realmente não estou me aguentando em pé hoje. Então, não, eu não estou tentando te seduzir ou algo do tipo. Não agora...

─ Hm.

─ Você poderia vir cuidar de seu marido, hm? Por favor?

Harry me lançou seus olhos de Gato de Botas do Shrek e revirei os olhos, acabando por me aproximar meio bravo e meio cedendo a seu pedido. Apresentando certa dificuldade, pela roupa ser levemente ajustada ao seu corpo e por eu estar tentando não encarar aquela pele pecaminosa que era a de seu peitoral, ajudei-o no processo de tirar a roupa do uniforme e alcancei a ele a primeira peça de pijama que encontrei para que vestisse. Obedientemente, Harry o fez enquanto no meio do caminho assoava o nariz a cada trinta segundos.

─ O que está preparando de almoço? ─ Perguntou distraído enquanto puxava o edredom para um lado.

─ Um tipo de carne que vi em uma receita, mas tive que parar todo o trabalho que havia começado quando ouvi o choro de Jamie.

─ Ainda bem que nada aconteceu com ele... Sabe-se Deus o que uma picada de aranha poderia ter provocado nele. ─ Harry se deitou e se enrolou no cobertor por completo, ficando apenas com o nariz e os olhos para fora.

Ok, Louis, controle-se.

Ele pode estar parecendo um gatinho desprotegido que precisava apenas de carinho, cuidados e um pouquinho de leite, mas não se esqueça dos sorrisos maliciosos e dos tapas na bunda que recebe quando está distraído. Não se passa nada de bom pela mente que se esconde por detrás das covinhas adoráveis.

─ Você está bem? ─ Acariciei sua testa e tirei alguns fios de cabelo de seus olhos, sentando ao seu lado na cama.

Mas o quê...? Que porra eu estou fazendo? Minha mão resolveu ter vida própria? Eu não consigo nem mesmo tentar tirá-la dali. Que inferno!

Com dificuldade, afastei minha mão teimosa da pele de sua testa.

─ Yeah... Eu vou melhorar... Só preciso dormir um pouco. ─ Ele respondeu abafado ao meu questionamento e as ruguinhas que se formaram embaixo de seus olhos denunciavam o seu sorriso.

Logo depois, ele desceu um pouco o cobertor e deixou seus braços para fora, jogando um deles para detrás de sua cabeça e bocejando preguiçosamente em seguida. Seus olhos se fecharam logo depois e sua boca permaneceu entreaberta como se ele estivesse cansado demais para sequer arrumar suas próprias feições. No entanto, o que eu não esperava é que apenas aquilo provocasse em meu corpo, em minha consciência e em minha alma a necessidade de beijá-lo nos lábios.

Agora por que diabos eu ansiava por aquilo, daquela forma, eu não fazia a mínima ideia!

Harry é um homem lindo. Isso é um fato! Um homem lindo, com traços lindos, com um corpo lindo, com cabelos lindos, cheiroso e cheio de energia.

Eu dormiria com ele em nosso primeiro encontro, se Harry fosse rico. Não havia dúvidas quanto a isso!

Agora uma coisa é sentir atração sexual pelo homem deitado naquela cama e outra totalmente diferente é sentir essa palpitação repentina no peito, a excitação de apenas estar perto dele e a necessidade de beijar seus lábios de modo... Carinhoso?

Que diabo está acontecendo?

Argh!

E por mais que meu cérebro gritasse desesperado, como se tivesse se jogado no chão para implorar, para que eu não cedesse aos caprichos de meus tolos batimentos cardíacos, meus lábios estupidamente se aproximaram daquela boca completamente avermelhada, rachada e grossa e resolveram deixar aquela porra de beijo carinhoso ali.

Alguém deve ter colocado drogas pesadas em meu café da manhã.

Alguém definitivamente me drogou. Não é possível!

-x-


	14. Chapter 14

"I want to sleep with you. I don't mean have sex. I mean sleep together. Under my blankets. In my bed, With my hand on your chest and your arm around me. With the window cracked, so it's chilly and we have to cuddle closer. No talking, just sleep, blissfully happy, silence."

**

Enquanto eu encarava as gotas de chuva que caíam preguiçosamente em cima da grama já molhada do quintal, repassei em minha mente toda a minha trajetória naquela nova realidade. Desde o momento em que acordei ao lado de Harry, com o rapaz de olhos esverdeados beijando cada extremidade de minhas costas, até aquele momento em que eu me encontrava parado de frente para a janela do quarto onde eu dormia agora.

Muitas coisas haviam mudado e a sensação de querer voltar para minha realidade, apesar de ainda presente, não era tão sentida e forte quanto antes.

E aquilo era tão estranho.

Extremamente estranho.

Pois havia um sentimento se instalando em meu peito na medida em que o tempo passava e eu não sabia direito o que era, mas tinha certeza de que era caloroso e acolhedor o suficiente, como braços fortes que poderiam me rodear no inverno.

Além disso, eu posso afirmar que não sou o mesmo de antes.

É claro que não nada havia mudado em minha aparência, mas sim em meus pensamentos e opiniões.

Oras... Eu estava me apegando aos poucos àquela família e não parecia tão ruim estar ali agora do mesmo modo que era há semanas atrás. E mesmo que eu ainda quisesse voltar para a realidade a qual pertencia, pois eu desejo muito voltar, eu não tinha mais tanto interesse e vontade de correr atrás de uma solução para isso. Não buscava mais uma saída daquele mundo que me fizesse voltar ao meu mundo.

─ O que está pensando, amor? ─ A voz de Harry questionou atrás de mim e me tirou de meus devaneios, fazendo-me virar para ele e dar um sorriso sem graça e sem dentes.

─ Nada muito importante não. ─ Meus olhos caíram sobre a roupa de bombeiro que o homem de olhos verdes vestia e tentei manter o mesmo ritmo de minha respiração. Aqueles malditos suspensórios estavam caídos ao lado de sua cintura e eu podia jurar que seus braços dobraram de tamanho naquela camiseta branca. Até as tatuagens pareciam maiores em razão disso.

E como se não bastasse, os cabelos de Harry estavam completamente desgrenhados, dando a impressão de que ele tinha acabado de acordar depois de eu puxá-los durante toda a noite e fazê-lo suar e gemer por mais do que poucas horas.

Meus olhos pregados no corpo do homem a minha frente, quase deixaram passar o fato de que Harry estava com aquele sorriso idiota de lado de quem estava gostando da atenção que recebe. Quando vi aquilo, entretanto, fechei a boca, primeiramente, e depois cruzei os braços, levantando uma de minhas sobrancelhas, tentando mostrar uma fingida indiferença e esconder o que aquele olhar que me fuzilava causava em meu corpo.

Mas, pensando bem, eu sabia que meu corpo desejava o de Harry assim como Harry desejava o meu e então que mal faria se eu me permitisse desfrutar um pouco do prazer que aquele homem poderia me dar?

Afinal, eu não iria me apaixonar por ele, disso eu tinha certeza. Harry não é exatamente o tipo de homem que eu procuro.

Só seria sexo casual enquanto eu estivesse preso naquela realidade.

Que mal tem nisso?

E, por sorte, parecendo compreender que eu o desejava, Harry se aproximou lentamente enquanto meus olhos continuavam fixos em uma das tatuagens de seu braço esquerdo. Eu podia sentir um calafrio incontrolável perpassar o meu corpo. Era como se eu estivesse sendo tomado pela expectativa da aproximação e meu corpo quisesse responder por isso.

Fixei meu olhar no rosto de Harry no momento em que ele chegou bem próximo a mim, deixando que nossos corpos roçassem, e a primeira coisa que meus olhos captaram foi aquela porra de sorriso de lado que me fazia querer gritar com Harry depois de beijá-lo.

─ Argh! Odeio esse seu sorriso de lado. ─ Reclamei irritado, dando um passo para trás para me afastar, e cruzando os braços. ─ Isso me lembra da vez em que você deu esse sorriso para aquela mulher no supermercado.

─ Você nem sabe o motivo de eu ter sorrido para ela. ─ Ele achou graça e riu, deixando-me ainda mais irritado. Contudo, parecendo não se importar com minha irritação, apenas passou os braços por volta de minha cintura, deixando nossos corpos muito mais próximos.

─ Sei sim! ─ Teimei. ─ Você estava flertando com ela. Admita!

Harry riu mais ainda e eu tive vontade de chutar seu pé. O homem de olhos esverdeados então puxou meu corpo mais para perto e, com cuidado e com aquele maldito sorriso pregado no rosto, enfiou a cabeça na curva de meu pescoço e roçou seu nariz na pele exposta de meu ombro, fazendo-me seriamente pedir a Deus, mesmo que eu não fosse nenhum religioso, para que me desse autocontrole.

─ Ela só me perguntou por que eu estava com tanta dúvida sobre os cereais e eu disse que era difícil agradar todo mundo em casa. ─ Harry levantou a cabeça e me encarou nos olhos. ─ Não é? ─ Ele levantou uma sobrancelha e eu continuei a olhar com certa desconfiança. ─ Enfim... ─ Harry voltou a enfiar a cabeça em meu pescoço e foi a vez de seus lábios carnudos roçarem em meu pescoço. Sobre o que estávamos falando mesmo? ─ Ela perguntou quem era o mais difícil em agradar e eu não soube dizer se era você, meu marido, eu disse com essas palavras, sabia? ─ Revirei os olhos. ─ Ou se era Lily que gosta tanto daqueles cereais de chocolate cheios de conservantes. Ela disse que provavelmente deveria ser você, pois é mais difícil convencer um adulto do que uma criança, e eu concordei e acabei divagando e lembrando das vezes em que você me encheu tanto a paciência que me fez desistir de comprar algo mais saudável. Acho que foi por isso que sorri de lado...

─ Quanta desculpa esfarrapada... ─ Dei risada e Harry levantou a cabeça, revelando seu rosto em completa confusão.

─ Não é desculpa. ─ Ele afirmou.

─ Você acha mesmo que eu vou acreditar nessa mentira?

─ Pode não acreditar, mas é a verdade.

─ Puff! ─ Descartei com uma mão e revirei os olhos, mas Harry pareceu um pouco irritado com minha atitude e minhas dúvidas. Revirou os olhos mais descaradamente do que eu e me pegou pelas coxas, jogando-me na cama e ficando por cima de mim de forma tão rápida que mal pude processar o que estava acontecendo. ─ O que está fazendo?

Mas ele não respondeu.

Atacou meus lábios de modo caloroso, beijando-me com toda aquela vontade acumulada, e me deixando completamente derretido em seus braços. Seus lábios tão carnudos e macios me faziam ter vontade de mordiscá-los e de me entregar completamente ao beijo e foi isso que fiz segundos depois. Harry sabia exatamente onde e como me acariciar, passando a mão por minhas pernas e fazendo com que eu as colocasse em volta de sua cintura, beijando-me em meu pescoço, maxilar e lábios, deixando que suas mãos caíssem sobre o zíper de minha calça e o abrindo rapidamente.

─ Papais! ─ Gritou Lily do andar de baixo e olhei rapidamente para em direção a porta para conferir se ela estava fechada.

─ Já estamos descendo Lily. ─ Harry gritou de volta enquanto abaixava minha calça jeans. ─ Fique aí e cuide de seu irmãozinho.

─ 'Tá bom! ─ Ela disse de volta e soltei o ar de meus pulmões que nem tinha percebido segurar.

Harry voltou a me beijar de forma apressada, talvez para acabar logo com isso e não ter risco de uma das crianças nos flagrar, e começou a acariciar o volume de minhas calças, deixando-me em uma situação lastimável. Tive de abafar o som de um gemido no peito de Harry e agarrei a parte de trás de sua camisa com força para controlar, ou pelo menos tentar controlar, as sensações que o homem em cima de mim provocava em meu corpo.

Era como se meu corpo inteiro fosse tomado por chamas de dentro para fora.

─ Harry, p-por favor... ─ Quase implorei, pois eu precisava, necessitava, que ele aliviasse toda aquela tensão sexual acumulada em cada poro de meu ser.

Ele apenas continuou me acariciando e beijando meus lábios, sem acelerar o processo, e eu sentia como se fosse explodir.

O que ele estava fazendo, afinal? As crianças estavam lá embaixo, prontas para irem para a escolinha, e nós precisávamos chegar logo no trabalho. Não teria como ele apressar com isso?

─ Harry... ─ Gemi de maneira sôfrega, completamente sôfrega, e o homem de olhos esverdeados apenas se afastou um pouco para me olhar nos olhos profundamente para depois voltar e me beijar no pescoço, ainda acariciando o volume em minha boxer.

─ Agora. ─ Ele disse, mas eu não estava raciocinando muito bem.

Não com Harry em cima de mim, levando-me a loucura.

Seus lábios voltaram a chupar a pele próxima ao meu maxilar e senti o raspar de seus dentes, seguido por uma fisgada dolorida no local. A pele provavelmente ficaria roxa, mas eu não me importava agora. Não com aquele homem me deixando completamente duro, com a boca entreaberta e em outra dimensão.

─ Quem. ─ Harry disse novamente e o que dizia não fazia o menor sentido para mim.

Não após ele voltar a me beijar e enfiar sua língua em minha boca e deixar uma sensação prazerosa dominar meu baixo ventre.

─ Não.

Harry voltou a falar, afastando-se de meus lábios e mordendo meu lábio inferior, fazendo-me agarrar seus cachos e puxá-los, deixando-me investir inconscientemente contra sua mão e gemer quando seu polegar roçou em minha glande.

─ Quer.

Ele voltou a se afastar um pouco e eu só queria que ele calasse a boca e me beijasse novamente daquele modo que me deixara ser ar e completamente confuso sobre que dia, mês e ano estávamos. Eu só queria que ele continuasse ali, roçando seus lábios pelo meu pescoço, descendo para meus ombros, acariciando com um de seus polegares o meu mamilo esquerdo e fazendo movimentos de vai e vem em meu membro que se encontrava metade para fora de minha boxer naquele momento, mas...

─ Sou eu.

E, dizendo isso, Harry parou por completo com suas carícias e beijos e simplesmente se afastou um pouco de meu corpo, pulando para longe em seguida e deixando-me naquela cama enquanto sorria grande de modo convencido e, claro, sorrindo de lado.

Eu, tão perdido como estava, apenas pude me apoiar em meus cotovelos na cama e encarar Harry com minha completa confusão.

─ Mas o que...? ─ E enquanto aquelas palavras saíam por minha boca, meus pensamentos voltaram lentamente ao lugar e me clarearam o motivo de Harry ter feito aquilo.

Agora quem não quer sou eu.

─ Acho que você deveria cuidar disso aí. ─ Harry comentou quase rindo. O sorriso convencido idiota ainda estava em seu rosto enquanto eu apenas me mantinha com a boca entreaberta, encarando sem acreditar e esperando realmente que isso não fosse verdade.

Isso era piada, certo?

Harry voltaria para cama e terminaria o que começamos. Ele tinha de voltar.

─ E tente não demorar muito. Já está quase na hora de seu expediente. Pode deixar que eu levo as crianças.

Ele estava falando a verdade!

Mas ele é um filho da--

─ Tchau, amor. ─ E então Harry saiu do quarto com aquele sorrisinho no rosto.

Argh!

─ Você irá me pagar caro por isso. ─ Gritei enraivecido. ─ Pode apostar que vai.

E apenas consegui escutar sua risada no corredor.

**

Depois de cuidar da situação em minhas calças, ajeitei-me às pressas e desci para pegar aquela lata velha e ir para o trabalho. A caminhonete parecia sorrir para mim e eu apenas fiz uma careta desgostosa.

Eu tinha sido rejeitado, era isso?

REJEITADO!

Não tinha como estar me sentindo ainda mais humilhado, tinha?

Ok, universo, eu retiro essa pergunta. Não me mande uma avalanche de merda hoje. Eu imploro!

Enquanto ligava o carro, eu só conseguia planejar como iria me vingar de Harry por isso. Não dava para acreditar que ele tinha me rejeitado desse modo quando tinha passado tantos dias insistindo em pegar em minha bunda.

Ok. Ótimo! Eu não preciso dele.

Harry não é nada demais, afinal. Só faríamos sexo mesmo para aliviar uma tensão sexual que, da maior parte, era dele.

Harry pode se achar um deus grego, mas não é. Nem em mil anos será!

Eu o odeio tanto...

Como pôde fazer isso comigo?

Quem ele pensa que é?

Ah... Mas ele pagará muito caro. Muito caro mesmo.

Quem enlouquecerá e implorará por isso, será Harry e não eu.

E enquanto eu dirigia a toda velocidade, que aquela lata velha de caminhonete permitia, tentava elaborar um plano para seduzir e deixar Harry a mercê de minhas vontades na cama até o momento em que eu simplesmente decidisse o abandonar por lá como ele fizera comigo.

Assim que cheguei ao trabalho, no entanto, tive que deixar de lado meus planos diabólicos e me concentrar na falação incessante do loiro chiclete. Ou pelo menos, tentar. Afinal, toda vez que Niall percebia que eu estava completamente absorto, o rapaz fazia questão de gritar em minha orelha, fazendo-me desejar socá-lo no rosto, e, como se não bastasse, ria de meus sobressaltos.

─ Ainda na greve de sexo, é? ─ Niall questionou próximo o suficiente para que eu me sentisse desconfortável e acabasse me afastando com uma careta.

─ Eu não! ─ Contestei irritado. ─ Harry! Ele é quem está. Me provocou o quanto pôde e acabou me deixando na cama no último minuto. Aquele...

Niall caiu na gargalhada e lancei-lhe um olhar de repreensão.

─ Tudo que vai, volta, caro Louis, tudo que vai, volta...

─ Eu não preciso de toda essa positividade, Niall. ─ Falei ironicamente. ─ Mas, por um lado, até que você está certo. Eu irei me vingar de Harry e ele pagará caro por isso.

O loiro chiclete riu novamente.

─ Você sabe que ele sabe jogar tanto quanto você, não é? Quem vai acabar implorando por sexo será você. Isso aconteceu da última vez.

─ Última vez? ─ Questionei confuso.

─ Yeah... Quando vocês dois brigaram pelo controle remoto e você resolveu que a melhor maneira de fazer Harry ceder e dizer que quem estava certo era você seria fazer uma greve de sexo. ─ O loiro deu risada novamente. ─ Eu nunca te vi tão arrependido por ter uma ideia como essa...

─ Dessa vez será diferente. ─ Disse com convicção. ─ Você verá como será.

─ Aham... ─ Falou completamente sem acreditar, mas naquele momento tive de ignorar, pois, estando a certa distância de nós, notei Zayn levar peças de roupa para a lavanderia do hotel.

─ Putz. Esqueci totalmente...

─ Do quê? ─ Niall questionou totalmente.

─ De falar com Liam sobre Zayn. Droga!

─ Eu não acredito que você ainda não falou com ele...

─ Eu esqueci, ok? Esqueci!

─ Você é o pior amigo que alguém poderia ter.

─ Hey!

─ Você já deveria ter falado com Liam! Zayn deve ter criado mil hipóteses sobre isso e, acredite, nenhuma delas envolve o fato de você ter esquecido, mas sim de Liam não ter o mínimo interesse por ele. Zayn é inseguro, cara.

─ Eu sei, ok? Eu sei. ─ Passei a mão pela testa e bufei irritado. Estranhamente, eu me sentia mal por isso. ─ Argh! Eu vou resolver isso...

─ É bom mesmo! ─ Niall falou também irritado e o encarei naquele momento.

─ Você quer parar de pegar no meu pé?

─ Hum... Não. Eu gosto de pegar no seu pé.

─ É, eu estou percebendo que gosta. ─ E o loiro chiclete apenas riu outra vez.

**

Quando cheguei à casa de Harry, eu só queria deitar na cama e desmaiar de tão cansado que eu me encontrava. Minhas pernas doíam, minhas mãos latejavam e eu mal conseguia carregar meus próprios ombros. Simon havia me feito trabalhar o dobro do normal e eu o odiava por isso. Podia ver o sorriso satisfeito naquela cara de sapo toda vez que me encontrava esfregando o chão de algum cômodo e, como se não bastasse, gritava comigo para que eu deixasse tudo limpo.

Ele simplesmente se divertia vendo os outros se humilharem a seus pés.

Assim, arrastando-me para dentro da casa, abri a porta e dei de cara com Lily e Jamie na sala de estar brincando com um monte de ursos de pelúcia. Devido ao cansaço, nem tinha percebido o carro de Harry estacionado na garagem e apenas segui meu caminho para dentro daquele ambiente.

─ Papai! ─ Lily gritou animada, agarrando um dos ursos, e eu somente me ajoelhei no chão, não aguentando minhas pernas e completamente cansado para fazer qualquer outra coisa. Tudo bem que eu sempre fui um grande e insuportável dramático, mas naquele momento eu tinha direito àquilo.

─ Ok, crianças. Podem vir acabar com o que resta de minha vida. ─ E me joguei no chão de braços abertos, sentindo a dor de minhas costas aliviar um pouco, provavelmente devido ao fato de poder finalmente descansá-la em algum lugar.

Fazendo exatamente o que pedi, Lily e Jamie vieram em minha direção correndo como nunca, no caso do bebê fora engatinhando como nunca, e se jogaram, simplesmente se jogaram em cima de meu corpo, como se eu fosse a porra de um gigante urso de pelúcia.

─ Ah... Isso. Falta uma costela. Vocês se esqueceram de quebrar uma costela.

E Lily riu enquanto Jamie apenas deixou que suas mãos cheias de saliva encontrassem o meu rosto e agarrassem minhas bochechas. A garotinha acabou abraçando minha cintura e deixou sua cabeça repousar em minha barriga enquanto cantarolava baixinho uma música de algum desenho animado. Já o bebê resolveu que a melhor ideia que poderia ter para me matar de vez seria sentar em meu peito e jogar seu corpo para frente, agarrando meus cabelos, deixando a saliva escorrer pela boca, e ficar gritando monossílabas desconexas enquanto encostava seus lábios babados em minha testa.

─ Ok, chega, chega, chega dessa brincadeira. Vocês estão querendo me matar?

─ Não, não. ─ Lily riu e levantou a cabeça de minha cintura, encarando-me em seguida com seus olhos gigantes. ─ Nós amamos muito papai.

─ É, é... Eu estou percebendo. ─ Disse desconfiado.

─ Pa-ba. Gaaaaa! ─ Jamie gritou e revirei os olhos.

─ Doce de algodão, algodão, algodão, nuvenzinha vai passando cor-de-rosa no céu azulzinho...

Levantei a sobrancelha sem entender.

Essas crianças estão bêbadas?

─ Vocês beberam, é?

─ Uhum. ─ Lily concordou com um aceno animado. ─ Papai Harry fez nossa mamadeira.

─ Então quer dizer que Harry está aqui... ─ Olhei para longe maliciosamente. ─ Onde ele está?

─ Lavando minha roupinha, porque sujei com chocolate... ─ Ela fez um beicinho e me condenei por achar aquilo adorável. No entanto, voltei a arquitetar meu plano diabólico.

─ Ok... Lily, você faria uma coisa pro papai Louis?

─ Uhum. Qualquer coisa, menos ligar fogão, porque é perigoso. Papai Harry disse que pode botar fogo nas coisas e eu me queimo e me machuco...

Levantei uma de minhas sobrancelhas.

─ Por que eu pediria para você lig--... Enfim... Lily, você pode, por favor, ir avisar o papai Harry de que eu já cheguei e de que estarei no banho, caso ele queira vir falar comigo?

─ Vou sim, papai.

─ Ok, mas espere um pouco. Preciso tirar esse carrapato de cima de mim. ─ E falando isso, agarrei Jamie seguramente, levantei do chão e levei o bebê até o meio dos ursos para que voltasse a brincar como antes. ─ Ok. Agora pode ir. ─ Coloquei as mãos na cintura e Lily concordou com um aceno e um sorriso, saindo correndo para a lavanderia daquela casa no instante seguinte. Eu, por outro lado, saí a toda velocidade para o segundo andar e entrei como um jato no banheiro do quarto.

Tirei a roupa tão rápido quanto pude e me enfiei debaixo do chuveiro, molhando meus cabelos e meu corpo que me davam um ar do qual Harry não poderia resistir.

E enquanto eu molhava meus cabelos, pude ouvir a porta sendo aberta e sorri de olhos fechados, pois sabia que tinha conseguido o que desejava.

Eu sempre conseguia o que queria mesmo.

Olhei de soslaio e apenas consegui ver Harry deslizando as calças até o chão. Meu corpo pareceu incendiar no mesmo momento e tive de respirar fundo e tentar controlar as reações inconscientes de meu corpo para que ele mesmo não me denunciasse.

Poucos minutos depois, ouvi Harry abrir o box e adentrar onde eu estava e continuei de olhos fechados, fingindo que não tinha escutado sua aproximação, e parecendo alheio a tudo o que acontecia ao meu redor.

Meu corpo tremia em expectativa e, quando finalmente abri os olhos, encontrei Harry parado em minha frente, secando-me com o olhar e observando cada canto de meu corpo como se nunca tivesse visto antes e como se desejasse mais do que tudo me jogar contra a parede mais próxima e me foder forte o quanto aguentasse.

Mas é claro que ele não conseguiria o que queria, pois eu o deixaria sozinho antes que pudesse gozar assim como ele fizera comigo.

Nada mais justo.

No entanto, quando já estava certo de que Harry simplesmente começaria a me beijar em todos os cantos que sua boca alcançasse, ele não o fez. Pelo contrário. Foi para baixo do chuveiro e deixou que a água caísse sobre seus cabelos e que as gotas de água escorregassem por seu corpo nu, bronzeado e repleto de tatuagens.

Engoli em seco.

Isso já é sacanagem.

Harry abriu os olhos novamente e quando percebeu que eu estava o encarando com intensidade e desejo, sorriu de lado, aquele maldito sorriso de lado, e me olhou dos pés a cabeça do mesmo modo.

─ Achei que estivesse tomando banho... ─ Disse ironicamente e tive vontade de acertar um soco de seu nariz.

─ Eu estava! Só que certo alguém achou que o melhor momento para tomar banho seria enquanto eu estive aqui. ─ Disse irritado e ele sorriu novamente.

─ Você está querendo dizer que alguém tomou banho com o meu marido? ─ Perguntou fingindo indignação. ─ Você está me traindo?

─ Não se faça de engraçadinho, Harry.

E ele riu outra vez. Mas... Eu estou avisando. Acertarei um soco nessa cara de sapo dele.

─ Hey, amor. Não precisa ficar tão estressado. O que aconteceu? Isso tudo é tensão sexual?

─ Eu vou te dar um soco... ─ Avisei e resolvi empurrá-lo para longe do chuveiro. ─ Deixe-me terminar o que eu havia começado e você pode ficar aqui depois. Sozinho! ─ Deixei a água cair em meu corpo e peguei o sabonete para limpar a sujeira daquele dia que se impregnara em cada poro meu.

─ Ok. ─ Dando de ombros, o homem que se diz meu marido desferiu um tapa em minha bunda tão forte, mas tão forte, que cheguei a pular para frente e gritar de dor.

─ Sai daqui, Harry. Sai daqui agora.

Harry começou a gargalhar tão alto que meus gritos irritados foram abafados por isso. Seu corpo se curvou e ele fechou os olhos, deixando as covinhas dominarem seu rosto. E por mais que eu estivesse com os nervos à flor da pele, não conseguia não achar aquilo adorável. Até mesmo para ele. Meus gritos irritados se cessaram e aos poucos a risada de Harry foi se acalmando.

─ A m-marca da minha mão está na sua bunda... Como uma tatuagem. ─ E ele riu outra vez.

─ É claro que está! ─ Falei seco. ─ Sai, Harry. Vamos! Saia agora.

─ Não, obrigado.

─ Ah é? ─ Ele concordou com a cabeça, parecendo uma criança teimosa. ─ Ok, então. Porque eu já terminei o banho e não precisarei mais ficar aqui te aturando.

Saí de dentro do box e me enrolei na toalha, fazendo o que tinha de fazer de forma rápida e mostrando no processo toda a fúria que exalava de meu corpo.

─ Ah... Que pena, amor. Porque eu estava louco para transar com você enquanto tomássemos banho.

Transar uma ova! Ele só está querendo me levar a loucura e me deixar na vontade, provocando-me desse modo. Mas eu não ficarei. Não ficarei!

─ Você irá me pagar caro por isso. Irá me pagar tão caro...

─ Você já disse isso antes. ─ Harry falou com um sorriso grande pregado nos lábios. ─ E veja só? Não sou eu que estou com a marca de uma mão na bunda. E que bunda...

Argh!

Mostrei o dedo do meio a ele e, batendo os pés como o bom dramático que sou, saí daquela imundice de banheiro e fui para o quarto me vestir enquanto Harry dava risada a minhas costas.

-x-


	15. Malditas covinhas

Before I met you, I never knew what it was like to be able to look at someone and smile for no reason.

**

Duas horas da manhã e eu me encontrava ali deitado na cama, encarando o teto sobre mim, com as mãos para fora do edredom velho e pensando em tantas e tantas coisas que eu mal conseguia processar direito sobre exatamente o que era. Eram imagens de meus últimos dias ali que iam e vinham em uma velocidade tão grande que tornava extremamente complicado organizá-las.

Harry se mexeu ao meu lado e deixou por seus lábios escapar alguns resmungos desconexos. Virei para ele e franzi os lábios, analisando seu perfil que se encontrava com a boca aberta.

Ah ele iria pagar por todas as provocações que me fizera.

Ah como ele iria me pagar...

Virei de lado, apoiando minha cabeça em minhas mãos, e observei o homem que se dizia ser meu marido afundado em um sono pesado. Ele tinha essa coisa nas sobrancelhas em que as mexia levemente como se conversava no sonho com alguém. Era estranho e eu tive que conter meu riso no momento em que ele disse algo como "calabresa para dois" e deu um ronco forte, soltando o ar de seus pulmões de uma vez só em seguida.

Depois disso, dei um sorriso malicioso e arquitetei mais um de meus planos maquiavélicos.

Porque, sim, Harry iria pagar pelo que me fez passar durante todo o dia.

Ainda embaixo do edredom, comecei a me mexer na cama de modo a ficar de joelhos e tomando o máximo de cuidado para não acordar o homem de cabelos encaracolados. Assim que me posicionei adequadamente, levei uma de minhas pernas para um lado do corpo adormecido de Harry e a outra perna repousou do outro lado, permitindo-me ficar praticamente sentado na barriga do rapaz de olhos esverdeados.

Vendo-o tão vulnerável para mim, senti vontade de soltar uma risada maquiavélica, igual à de vilãs de histórias de contos de fada, mas me contive, é claro, por não querer acordá-lo.

Não agora.

Harry, mais uma vez, soltou uma série de palavras desconexas, assim como Jamie sempre faz, e coloquei as duas mãos sobre a boca para não deixar que uma gargalhada escapasse devido à comparação que minha mente resolvera fazer. Depois disso, lentamente, deixei minhas mãos caírem sobre o peitoral coberto por uma camiseta de pijama de Harry e, por mais que eu pudesse negar a quem for se me perguntassem, eu podia sentir a expectativa e excitação crescendo dentro de mim.

Deixei que uma de minhas mãos escorregasse até o cós da calça de pijama, que combinava horrorosamente com a camiseta que o rapaz de olhos verdes vestia, e desci mais um pouco, alcançando o volume e respirando fundo, porque... Wow!

Só... Wow.

Harry ainda não notara o que estava acontecendo em cima dele, alheio e perdido demais em seu próprio sonho para sequer se preocupar, porém continuei com meu plano, começando a massagear o volume ainda com o tecido entre nós e tentando produzir qualquer resposta que me fizesse visualizar o óbvio: eu sempre consigo o que quero, é claro.

E como se o universo me mostrasse que eu sempre estava certo, Harry, ainda dormindo, soltou um leve e quase inaudível gemido, fazendo-me sorrir grande, entusiasmado e convencido. Rocei meu quadril no volume de suas calças e continuei a massageá-lo. Com isso, percebi que ele abriu levemente, quase imperceptivelmente, seus olhos e soltou um bocejo, seguido de um resmungo desconexo.

Como se quisesse apenas repousá-las ali, suas mãos alcançaram minhas coxas e ele abriu um pouco mais os olhos, arregalando-os levemente e parecendo completamente confuso sobre o que estava acontecendo. Soltou mais um resmungo preguiçoso e tentou dizer algo como:

─ O q-que... O que está f-fazendo?

E eu apenas sorri mais e era um sorriso que continha toda a maldade de meus planos.

Eu iria deixar Harry duro e sozinho. Ah mas se eu iria...

─ L-Louis... ─ Harry gemeu baixo e jogou ainda mais a cabeça no travesseiro, fechando os olhos e deixando sua boca se entreabrir.

─ Agora você irá pagar pelo que fez comigo. ─ Falei com um sorriso que até mesmo eu odiaria e Harry abriu os olhos, interrompendo um gemido e mordendo os lábios no processo, tentando entender de que diabos eu estava falando.

No entanto, não demorou muito para que eu visse em seus olhos que a ficha havia caído. No mesmo instante, Harry ficou sério, extremamente sério, e deixou que suas mãos subissem de minhas coxas para minha cintura, segurando-me firme e me fazendo engolir em seco, porque eu não fazia sequer ideia dos próximos passos do homem que se encontrava embaixo de mim.

Como se para responder minha pergunta, Harry, em um só movimento, me jogou na cama, deixando-me agora com as costas contra o colchão e se postou em cima de mim ainda com os olhos denunciando sua sonolência.

─ O que está fazendo? ─ Chamei sua atenção e senti os lábios carnudos alcançando meu pescoço. ─ Harry, pode parando, eu só estava te provocando, yeah? Vai para lá com esse seu pau duro. Fique sofrendo no seu cantinho e me deixe em paz.

Ele apenas deu risada e continuou a beijar com afinco meu pescoço, sem se importar com minha bufada irritada e com minhas mãos que tentavam inutilmente, e até mesmo a contragosto, afastá-lo. Porque, para ser bem sincero, ao mesmo tempo em que eu desejava provocá-lo, eu não queria ter de afastar Harry no momento em que ele estivesse tão perto de mim.

E ele parecia travar essa mesma luta interna.

Suas mãos deslizavam por meu corpo, em minhas laterais, por minha cintura com vontade e parecendo desejar marcar todos os meus traços em suas digitais enquanto beijava calmamente meus lábios, porém eu conseguia escutar um resmungo ou gemido frustrado.

Afinal, nenhum de nós dois queria ceder. Não enquanto travássemos essa espécie de batalha.

Lentamente, prendi minhas pernas ao redor da cintura do rapaz de olhos esverdeados e entrelacei meus braços em seu pescoço, puxando Harry para mais perto e correspondendo o beijo calmo, mas que continha todo o desejo acumulado de semanas.

─ Argh! ─ Harry reclamou entre o beijo e segurou firme na barra de minha camiseta de pijama, parecendo ponderar muito sobre os próximos passos que seguiria.

Suas mãos largaram a barra de minha camiseta e foram até minha coxa, acariciando-as com força, desde o joelho até próximo o quadril. Prendi minhas pernas ainda mais em sua cintura e o puxei mais para perto, continuando a beijar seus lábios com vontade e agarrando seus poucos cachos da nuca. Depois disso, Harry agarrou meus braços e os levou até acima de minha cabeça e com a mesma intensidade os acariciou. E mesmo com o quarto em completo breu, eu sentia e conseguia perceber os olhos esverdeados queimando sobre mim.

Contudo, como se para me dar o troco, Harry parou com tudo isso e saiu de cima de meu corpo o mais rápido que conseguia. Provavelmente isso se devia ao fato de que se ficasse mais um segundo sequer, não teria forças para voltar atrás.

Ouvi sua respiração forte e revirei os olhos fortemente, cruzando os braços ainda em minha posição completamente deitada.

─ Eu odeio você. ─ Reclamei e ele riu, jogando os braços embaixo de sua cabeça.

─ Eu não estou aqui só para fazer sexo, Lou. ─ Disse ainda com um tom de riso, porém franzi o cenho por estranhar o que ele havia dito. E o fato de não ter entendido me fez desejar realmente saber do que ele estava falando.

**

─ Você! ─ Apontei para Jamie que se encontrava às gargalhadas sabe-se Deus por que. ─ Fique aqui. Quietinho e sem arrumar confusão, yeah?

─ Baaaaa!

Levantei uma de minhas sobrancelhas e, desconfiado, saí do quarto já esperando para que quando eu voltasse, a cama estaria do avesso. Mantive meus olhos em Jamie apenas até alcançar a porta e, assim que cheguei à porta, virei a tempo de ver Sirene entrando em meu quarto em plena velocidade, quase me levando ou me derrubando com tudo.

─ Hey! Mas... Sem correria! ─ Apontei meu dedo para o cachorro que corria de um lado para o outro de meu quarto, com seu rabo abanando e sua língua de fora. ─ Esse cachorro nem devia ficar dentro de casa... ─ Falei para mim mesmo. ─ Olha o tamanho dessa bola de pelo! Quem deu toda essa liberdade a ele? Aposto que foi Harry... Aquele... Ugh!

─ Papai? ─ Lily me chamou e revirei os olhos. Essas crianças não estavam me dando folga. E eu mal tinha chegado do trabalho. Elas estão querendo me matar?

─ O que foi agora, hm? ─ Perguntei e fui à procura da garotinha. Sua voz denunciara que ela estava perto, mas não a vi no corredor e muito menos em seu quarto. ─ Onde você está? Isso não é hora de esconde-esconde. Eu tenho que fazer o jantar ainda...

Ouvi sua leve risada e tive certeza de que ela estava em seu quarto. Voltei meu corpo para ele e logo avistei um pequeno tufo de cabelo perto da cama da menor.

─ O que está fazendo? ─ Indaguei desconfiado.

─ Papai?

─ O que? ─ Aproximei-me e vi em suas pequenas mãos um pacote de salgadinho de uma marca barata qualquer. Alguns salgadinhos se encontravam no chão e entreabri a boca. ─ Hey! Que sujeira é essa?

─ Psiu, papai! ─ Ela sussurrou, colocando o indicador em frente a sua boca. ─ Ele vai se assustar...

Acreditando que Lily havia enlouquecido de vez, levantei uma de minhas sobrancelhas e olhei debaixo da cama, acreditando que encontraria ali um filhote de cachorro, gato ou algo parecido, mas não havia nada, absolutamente nada, ali.

─ Do que está falando?

─ O monstrinho, e-ele--

─ O monstro? ─ Permaneci confuso por instantes, mas logo me toquei do que ela estava falando. Lily provavelmente queria que eu espantasse os monstros debaixo de sua cama. De novo. Tudo bem... Se isso a fizesse me deixar fazer o jantar sem possíveis interrupções. ─ Ele está aqui de novo? Onde ele está? Onde ele está? ─ Levantei de onde eu estava e fui pegar a vassoura. ─ Eu vou dar uma surra nele e--

─ Não, papai. Você não pode dar uma surra nele, por favor. ─ Ela pediu baixinho e eu parei com a brincadeira, pois seus olhos estavam arregalados e ela chamou para que se aproximasse sabe-se Deus o quê embaixo da cama. ─ Ele 'tá dodói...

─ Quem 'tá dodói?

─ O monstro... Ele só queria um amiguinho... Ele não quer voltar pro orfanato. Eu também não quero...

─ Mas você não irá voltar para o orfanato, Lily, eu já te disse isso...

─ E você promete que o monstrinho também não?

─ Achei que não gostasse do monstro.

─ Ele não é mau, papai. ─ Ela explicou com um beicinho. ─ Ele é como eu. Posso ficar com ele?

Olhei para ela sem entender e cocei a cabeça.

─ Claro, claro... Mas sem sujeira, por favor. Porque senão sou eu que tenho que limpar.

─ Ok, papai. Sem sujeira. ─ Ela sorriu grande e enfiou a mão no pacote de salgadinho, tirando um punhado de lá e colocando na boca. ─ Obrigada. Eu amo você!

─ Yeah... ─ Eu sorri. ─ Eu sou demais, não é? Deixando você ficar com esse monstro invisível e sem reclam--

─ Ele não é invisível. ─ Lily protestou, fechando a expressão e deixando suas sobrancelhas franzidas. ─ Ele é marrom com manchas branquinhas...

─ Ah sim... ─ Tive de me conter para não revirar os olhos. ─ E, bem, será que você e ele me ajudariam no jantar? Estou pensando em fazer pizza. Eu nem sei fazer pizza... ─ Falei a última parte para mim mesmo.

─ Vou perguntar pra ele. ─ Após dar uma risadinha, Lily colocou a mão na frente da boca e pareceu cochichar para ar (ou talvez para o monstro?) sobre me ajudar a fazer pizzas. Depois de certos minutos, ela tirou a mão de frente da boca, sorriu para algo que estava ao seu lado e depois me olhou do mesmo modo. ─ Ele quer... ─ Lily fez um aceno positivo forte com a cabeça, mantendo ainda o sorriso no rosto.

─ Ok então. Assim fica melhor cuidar de vocês... Ou não. Nunca se sabe. Vamos? ─ Ofereci minha mão e ela a agarrou, segurando firme.

─ E pro monstrinho? ─ Perguntou sem entender e com os olhinhos baixos.

─ O que tem ele? ─ Virei confuso para a menor.

─ Ele pode segurar na sua mãozinha também? ─ Nos olhos de Lily refletiam toda uma esperança acumulada e quase revirei o olho para mim mesmo por querer ceder no mesmo instante ao pedido implícito dela.

Estiquei minha mão, fingindo em seguida agarrar uma mão invisível. Ou uma pata, quem sabe. Talvez o próprio nariz do monstro. Não tinha como eu descobrir.

─ Vamos pegar Jamie agora, porque esse garoto não pode ficar mais de dois minutos sozinho sem aparecer em uma poça de baba.

Ao som de risadas de Lily, fomos até o quarto em que eu estava dormindo durante a minha estadia naquela casa, e que torturante eu dividia com Harry, e encontramos nada mais nada menos que Jamie às gargalhadas com Sirene na cama. Enquanto Jamie estava deitado de lado na cama, com um dedo na boca e rindo como se não houvesse amanhã, Sirene parecia ter dado um jeito de abraçar a criança e mantê-la segura em suas patas enquanto continuava com sua língua de fora e com o rabo abanando.

─ Hey! ─ Exclamei irritado. ─ Na cama não! Quem te deixou subir na cama? Foi esse bebê babão, é? Porque se foi, deixa eu te contar uma coisa... Ele não manda em nada. Ele não sabe nem diferenciar o que é uma fralda suja de um biscoito de chocolate. Vamos! Desça! ─ Sirene manteve sua postura de antes e seus olhos grandes me encaravam como os do Gato de Botas. Maldição! ─ Não adianta me olhar desse jeito, porque dessa vez eu não irei ceder. ─ As crianças continuavam aos risos, mas meu foco permaneceu em Sirene que parecia me enfrentar. ─ Ah, é? Você verá então como eu estou falando sério sobre isso.

Dizendo isso, soltei a mão de Lily e pulei na cama, tentando capturar Sirene, mas, claro, sem sucesso. Ela apenas se afastou um pouco e ficou me olhando com aquela língua de fora. Parecia estar até mesmo rindo de mim.

Rindo de mim!

Irritado, agarrei o cachorro com meus dois braços, mas incrivelmente Sirene pareceu achar que estávamos fazendo alguma espécie de brincadeira e pulou em cima de mim completamente animada e latindo alto com a língua ainda de fora.

─ Isso não é... Sai de cima de mim! ─ Mandei, mas ela permaneceu em sua posição, olhando-me como se eu fosse um osso precioso. ─ Isso não é uma brincadeira, Sirene. Não é! ─ Apontei acusatoriamente meu indicador para Sirene e ela acabou por lamber o meu dedo.

Ela lambeu o meu dedo!

Aí já é demais!

Com a expressão tomada pelo nojo, tentei limpar várias e várias vezes minha mão na colcha da cama, mas parecia que a sensação desgostosa da língua do cachorro passando por ela não desaparecia nunca. E enquanto eu estava distraído com o meu nojo, quase não percebi Lily subindo em cima da cama e o fato das crianças começarem a brincar e dar risada. Sirene pareceu se distrair e saiu de cima de mim, indo em seguida em direção as crianças e começando a pular em cima da cama de um lado para o outro.

─ Vocês estão planejando me deixar louco, não estão?

─ Yaaaaa! ─ Jamie gritou e jogou seu corpo sobre o meu enquanto Lily concordava veementemente com a cabeça.

─ Ótimo. Ótimo! ─ Sirene deu a volta por Lily e sentou na cama enquanto Jamie continuou a pular em mim e levar sua mão lambuzada para meu rosto. ─ Ok. Chega. Vamos parar com isso, por favor. ─ Mas eles não me ouviram e continuaram com a algazarra. ─ Por favor... ─ Lamentei e pedi dramaticamente, fingindo uma expressão de choro e todos, eu digo todos, até mesmo aquele cachorro estúpido, riram da minha cara. ─ Ok. Vocês querem brincar? Vamos brincar! ─ Falei fingindo animação e eles me fitaram com os olhos brilhando.

─ Oba! ─ Lily gritou entusiasmada, levantando os braços para cima em sinal de comemoração.

─ Certo... A brincadeira é... Vamos brincar de casinha. Todos devem fingir que estão indo ter uma boa e relaxante noite de sono. Quem fingir melhor ganha dois pedações de pizza. E isso vale para você também, Sirene. ─ Apontei para ela que latiu animada. ─ Agora quem não fingir... Ficará sem pizza alguma.

─ Eu vou brincar bem certinho, papai. E vou fingir muito bem. Eu sou a maior fingidora desse mundinho todo. ─ Lily fez um círculo enorme com as mãos, parecendo querer desenhar o planeta Terra.

─ Gadaaaa! ─ Jamie gritou com os braços para cima e eu fiz um gesto para ele, colocando as duas mãos em minha bochecha como se fosse dormir. Após isso, ele arregalou os olhos e concordou com um aceno exagerado de cabeça, deitando no travesseiro e colocando as duas mãos embaixo de sua cabeça repousada no mesmo.

─ Jamie esperto! ─ Apontei para ele que já fechava os olhos e se encolhia todo no colchão. ─ Acho que alguém está ganhando... ─ Provoquei e Lily negou forte com a cabeça.

─ Não! Não! Eu vou ganhar, papai, eu vou ganhar...

─ Eu só quero ver. ─ Dei um sorriso convencido, pois pela primeira vez um plano meu estava dando certo, e observei Lily deitar na cama do mesmo modo que Jamie. Apesar da brincadeira, o bebê me olhava com seus grandes olhos e um sorriso nos lábios, chupando um dos dedos e soltando uma exclamação ou outra.

─ Olha só... ─ Apontei para Jamie que fechou os olhos no mesmo instante. ─ Vai perder para Lily desse jeito. ─ A garotinha deu risada e olhei para Sirene que ainda permanecia sentada na cama apenas observando as crianças deitadas. ─ E você, hm? Vai ficar aí parada, é?

Sirene pareceu bufar e revirar os olhos ─ sinceramente, eu nem sabia que isso era sequer possível ─ e se aconchegou na cama, deitando sobre as patas e ficando bem perto de Lily como se a protegesse.

─ Ótimo, agora que todos est--

─ Papai, você vai perder a brincadeira. 'Tá falando e não deitou... ─ Lily reclamou ainda deitada na cama e com os olhos fechados, na mesma posição.

─ Yaaa! ─ Jamie abriu os olhos e direcionou para mim uma expressão irritada que me fez levantar as sobrancelhas em confusão.

─ Ok, ok. Estou deitando. Não precisa de toda essa agressividade...

Deitei completamente na cama, com meu corpo voltado para um Jamie de olhos fechados e babando como nunca, e coloquei minhas mãos sob minha bochecha, fechando os olhos e convencendo a mim mesmo de que só iria esperar para que essas crianças e o cachorro se acalmassem, dormissem e me dessem um pouquinho de sossego para que eu pudesse, pelo menos, começar o jantar.

No entanto, como se para desfazer com todos os meus planos, senti os dedos gorduchos de Jamie agarrarem alguns cabelos de meu couro cabeludo e, de repente, lá estava aquele projeto de demônio em forma de gente, com toda a sua maldade acumulada dentro de toda aquela baba, simplesmente... Acariciando meus cabelos?

Sim, exatamente. Jamie resolvera que o melhor momento para me dar o sonífero da morte, fazer-me dormir como se não houvesse amanhã, seria naquele dia e usando como arma suas mãos rechonchudas que acariciariam meus cabelos até que eu caísse em sono profundo.

Tem como ser mais maldoso que isso?

Aposto que não.

E como se suas mãos fossem mágicas, eu senti um extremo pesar em minhas pálpebras e deixei que o sono dominasse cada partícula de meu corpo, porque, veja bem, aquele carinho em meus cabelos era bom demais para resistir.

Escutei o barulho da porta no primeiro andar, porém não consegui ligar com praticamente nada. Estava alheio ao que acontecia ao redor, somente me focando na forma delicada que aqueles dedos acariciavam meus cabelos e como era bom, diferente das puxadas sem piedade que Jamie dava de vez em quando, quase sempre. Pude ouvir também alguns passos na escada, passos pesados, mas que me eram de certa forma familiares.

Eles não me davam medo e não me colocavam de alerta de modo algum. Não enquanto meus cabelos estavam sendo acariciados.

─ Olha só os meus amores... ─ Uma voz rouca e distante, pelo menos era o que parecia, falou atrás de mim, porém eu estava com as pálpebras pesadas demais para sequer pensar em abrir meus olhos.

─ Pa-ba. ─ Uma voz infantil e alegre soou ao meu lado e apenas sorri inconscientemente.

Houve uma série de conversas as quais não identifiquei, sendo que a maior parte das vozes era infantis e não faziam sentido em um dos meus estados de sonho. Depois de um tempo – que eu não soube dizer se foram segundos, minutos e horas por estar completamente sem noção do tempo – senti o colchão afundar atrás de mim e resmunguei algumas palavras desconexas, mexendo-me no colchão, encolhendo-me ainda mais e me colocando de modo confortável nos braços da pessoa que deitara ao meu lado.

Com dificuldade, muita dificuldade, abri um pouco meus olhos e foi o suficiente para reconhecer quem ali estava.

Sorri.

Porra!

Eu sorri e foi tão espontâneo e inconsciente que não teve muita alternativa a não ser deixar minhas bochechas serem repuxadas e em meus olhos formarem ruguinhas de contentamento.

Patético.

Fortes braços me rodearam e tentei abrir os olhos mais uma vez, vislumbrando que Harry não vestia agora seu uniforme, mas apenas peças de roupas batidas que ele costumeiramente usava em casa.

─ D-Demorou... ─ Falei meio grogue, bêbado de sono.

─ Eu estava tentando salvar uma pequena parte do mundo, amor. ─ Harry com sua voz rouca disse e quis revirar meus olhos fechados.

─ C-Cala a b-boca. Por f-favor... ─ Dei uma leve risada e senti meu corpo, mesmo que pouco, despertando. Talvez os planos diabólicos de Jamie não funcionassem dessa vez.

Mas o que eu tinha que fazer mesmo?

─ Eu estou falando sério. ─ Ele riu daquele modo esquisito de sempre.

Bocejei e neguei com um aceno, ainda meio tonto pelo sono que me dominara.

─ Você é a pessoa mais idiota que eu já c-conheci.

─ E você ama esse idiota aqui. ─ Quis revirar os olhos, porém apenas me aconcheguei ainda mais em seu abraço.

─ As crianças dormiram? ─ Perguntei baixinho e na expectativa de que ele disse que sim.

─ Não. Estão abraçando Sirene como se não houvesse amanhã. Por que ela está em cima de nossa cama, afinal? ─ Perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida como pude observar após espiar com um de meus olhos.

─ Longa história. ─ Descartei de imediato.

─ Eu tenho tempo. Fique à vontade para me explicar.

─ Não. ─ Bocejei novamente. ─ Obrigado.

─ Louis? ─ Ele sussurrou e pude ouvir as crianças darem risada e o cachorro latir animado.

─ Ah... Me deixe quietinho aqui, vai... Por favor. Nunca peço nada a você. ─ Aconcheguei-me ainda mais em seus braços e Harry apenas deu risada.

─ Eu só quero te pedir uma coisa.

Bufei contrariado.

─ O que foi? ─ Falei abafado por estar com a cabeça completamente escondida em meio a um dos braços de Harry.

─ Venha aqui. ─ Harry puxou meu queixo para cima e a contragosto levantei minha cabeça, esboçando a melhor de minhas expressões carrancudas.

Assim que estava cara a cara com Harry, senti os lábios do rapaz de olhos esverdeados alcançarem os meus que colaram nos meus de forma tão rápida que eu quase não processei direito o que acontecia. No entanto, coloquei minhas mãos em seu peitoral coberto por uma camiseta branca e o afastei no mesmo instante, lançando-lhe um olhar sonolento e reprovador.

─ Você não quis quando eu queria, agora você não terá nada disso.

─ Deixe de se fazer de difícil. ─ Repreendeu.

─ Eu não estou me fazendo de difícil, eu sou difícil.

Harry revirou os olhos e tive de rir com meu comentário.

Ele também deu risada e nós começamos a rir como dois patetas sem parar. Harry cutucou minha cintura e eu me esquivei, ainda em pleno riso, cutucando sua cintura em seguida. Nós ficamos assim por vários minutos, alheios a tudo que acontecia ao redor, pois as crianças também estavam muito bem seguras com Sirene em cima da cama.

As risadas foram diminuindo e aos poucos eu fui parando, quase cessando, meu riso, mas permaneci com meus olhos fixos em Harry e em seu maldito, terrível e imperdoável sorriso de covinhas. Uma sensação estranha e incrivelmente nova cresceu dentro de mim como chama incontrolável e se alguém pedisse para eu descrever esse sentimento, eu não saberia ao certo o que dizer. Para falar a verdade, eu nem saberia como começar a dizer, porque eu desconhecia por completo aquilo que se passava.

No entanto, foram as minhas ações seguintes que falaram por mim.

Porque, veja bem, eu não consegui resistir. Tenho quase certeza de que foram aquelas malditas covinhas traiçoeiras as culpadas. Tenho quase certeza.

Sim, elas são culpadas. Culpadas por fazerem com que eu me aproximasse de Harry como se os segundos passassem lentamente por nós e culpadas por me fazerem colar meus lábios nos lábios de Harry. E também culpadas por me fazerem gostar tanto disso.

Culpadas por, apesar de ser apenas um breve selinho, deixarem meu corpo completamente e vergonhosamente arrepiado. Culpadas por provocarem o bambear de minhas pernas.

E, sim, definitivamente elas são culpadas por me fazerem sentir vontade de me aconchegar nos braços de Harry após isso e fechar os olhos com um sorriso idiota pregado no rosto.

-x-


	16. Dedos entrelaçados

"Spaces between your fingers are supposed to be filled with mine."

**

Eu, um pano de prato, alguns talheres molhados para enxugar e Harry lavando a louça.

Pois é...

Quem me visse assim, todo entretido em fazer os deveres de casa, acreditaria que eu realmente era um grande pai de família. No entanto, com toda a certeza, não teria ideia do que se passa em meus pensamentos.

Porque o que realmente se passava em minha cabeça, como se quisesse gritar isso aos quatro ventos, era: Alguém me tira daqui? Eu imploro. Por favor... Odeio lavar a louça!

Por que Harry não deixou Lily enxugar a louça já que ela mesma havia se oferecido para isso?

Argh!

Por mais que estivesse distraído, capturei a imagem de Harry enxugando as mãos em um pano de prato jogado em cima da mesa e distraidamente indo até o pequeno rádio perto da geladeira e que por ele ecoava uma música de alguém que eu não imaginava quem fosse.

─ De quem é essa música? Eu conheço, mas--

─ Celine Dion.

─ Ah sim... Eu sabia que conhecia essa voz.

─ There were nights when the wind was so cooold... ─ Harry começou a cantar exageradamente alto e revirei os olhos para isso, apesar dele não cantar tão mal. Afinal, ele tem um bom timbre. ─ That my body froze in bed if I just listened to it right outside the window... Vamos lá, amor.

─ O que? ─ Questionei confuso. ─ Eu não vou cantar. Pode esquecer.

─ Ah, não seja chato. There were days when the sun was so cruel... ─ Cantou a plenos pulmões, levantando as mãos para o alto, e depois me dando uma cutucada na cintura para continuar. Neguei com um aceno e ele fez que sim com a cabeça, afirmando que eu acabaria cantando por bem ou por mal.

Tive de revirar os olhos novamente, porém dessa vez foi para mim mesmo ao me ver querendo ceder ao pedido de Harry.

Mas é claro que eu só estava querendo fazer para que ele parasse de encher minha paciência.

─ That all the tears turned to dust and I just knew my eyes were drying up forever... ─ Sussurrei de forma envergonhada e quis enterrar minha cabeça no chão igual a um avestruz.

Que constrangedor...

─ Forever...

Harry fez a voz de fundo e sorriu de forma satisfeita, com todos os seus dentes aparecendo e com suas malditas covinhas acenando para mim.

─ I finished crying in the instant that you left and I can't remember where or when or how and I banished every memory you and I had ever maaaade... ─ Enquanto esfregava um prato, Harry finalizou a frase e me olhou em expectativa.

Resolvi entrar na onda de vez, pois a música acabou por me contagiar.

─ But when you touch me like this and you hold me like that I just have to admit that it's all coming back to me.

─ When I touch you like this... ─ Harry continuou. ─ And I hold you like that It's so hard to believe but It's all coming back to me.

─ It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now. ─ Cantamos em uníssono e rimos logo depois.

─ There were moments of gold and there were flashes of light. ─ Foi a vez de Harry e ele fez um sinal em seguida para mim.

─ There were things I'd never do again but then they'd always seemed right. ─ Cantei.

─ There were nights of endless pleasure. ─ Harry cantou e fez gestos engraçados conforme a música.

─ It was more than any laws alloooooooow!

─ Babeee, babeee... ─ Cantamos juntos e, no segundo seguinte, Harry colou seus lábios nos meus para um selinho que fez meu corpo se derreter.

─ And if I kiss you like this... ─ Harry sussurrou entre meus lábios e me beijou outra vez, fazendo-me fechar os olhos lentamente e retribuir com deleite para os lábios carnudos.

Depois de alguns segundos disso, afastou-se um pouco de mim e roçou seu nariz no meu, sorrindo em seguida e me fazendo desejar sorrir também.

─ Papais... ─ Lily apareceu chorando na porta da cozinha, com seus olhos repletos de lágrimas e seu lábio inferior tremendo tristonho. ─ A Sirene pegou a Dora... Ela pegou a Dora. ─ A criança chorou ainda mais e enxugou um pouco de suas lágrimas com as costas da mão que estavam fechadas em punho. ─ Ela vai machucar minha boneca.

─ Sirene pegou sua boneca? ─ Harry perguntou e se aproximou da filha que concordou veementemente com a cabeça, chorando um pouquinho mais.

─ Pegou... E não quer soltar... Eu já pedi. ─ Com certa dificuldade, Lily mostrou dois de seus dedos, escondendo o resto. ─ Duas vezes, papai...

─ Sirene! ─ Harry gritou para o cachorro e pude ver aquele labrador pulguento correndo de um lado para o outro da sala com o braço da boneca em sua boca. ─ Largue já a boneca de Lily! ─ Harry mandou mostrando toda sua seriedade para Sirene, porém ela não pareceu se abalar. ─ Agora!

─ Olha lá, papai. ─ Lily havia virado seu corpo na direção da sala e apontou com seu dedo tremendo e todo melecado pelas lágrimas. ─ Ela 'tá machucando a Dora.

Vi Jamie rir de Sirene e soltar uma série de monossílabas, mas não consegui acompanhá-lo naquele momento, mesmo que a cena do cachorro correndo pela sala com uma boneca presa em seus dentes fosse engraçada demais para arrancar risos de quem fosse.

Não, eu não consegui rir.

Pelo contrário.

Desejava tirar a boneca da boca de Sirene e entregar a criança que ali chorava, porque, veja bem, uma sensação horrível tomava conta completamente no momento em que eu vira Lily chorando.

Eu só queria que ela sorrisse e pronto. Não queria que nenhuma lágrima mais fosse derrubada, porque observá-la daquele modo parecia uma sessão de tortura desumana.

─ Sirene, largue essa boneca agora. Eu não vou repetir! ─ Harry disse aquilo com autoridade e tive de me controlar para não revirar os olhos.

Por que ele acha que Sirene entenderá o que ele diz?

Há uma ervilha no lugar do cérebro desse homem, não é possível.

Por sorte, alguém inteligente e esperto como eu havia sido colocado naquele lugar erroneamente pelo destino e ajudaria nessa causa.

É claro que eu ajudaria e utilizaria uma de minhas excelentes ideias para isso. Uma de minhas inúmeras excelentes ideias.

─ Sirene! ─ Harry chamou enquanto Lily chorava e Jamie gargalhava e decidi que começaria meu plano naquele exato momento.

Com agilidade, saí correndo em direção ao cachorro que se assustou no primeiro momento, mas logo depois saiu em disparada para longe de mim, fazendo com que eu tivesse que segui-la para todos os lados em que ia.

─ Sirene, você não vai escapar dessa. ─ Avisei e me vi correndo para o lado de fora atrás daquele maldito cachorro que aprontava poucas e boas apenas para ganhar atenção e por achar que tudo não passava de uma enorme e eterna brincadeira.

Enquanto corria igual um louco, quase caí no meio do trajeto, mas me recuperei a tempo de não passar muita vergonha em frente a qualquer um que pudesse ver. O jardim da casa não era muito grande, porém mesmo assim Sirene parecia aproveitar cada canto daquele lugar na tentativa de escapar de mim. Corri de um lado para o outro, vaguei em círculos ao redor de uma árvore e, quando estava quase desistindo por ter ficado ofegante e com a respiração falha, joguei-me em cima de Sirene e a agarrei, tirando a boneca de sua boca, sabe-se Deus como.

Agarrei a boneca com as duas mãos como se minha vida dependesse disso e, com mais dificuldade ainda, fiquei de pé, com meus joelhos latejando e apoiei minhas mãos raladas nas coxas para tentar estabilizar meu corpo e voltar a respirar normalmente.

Aquilo realmente tinha sido cansativo.

Eu não sabia nem como estava de pé ainda.

─ V-Você... ─ Apontei sofregamente para a cachorra que agora procurava um local para marcar território. ─ Eu g-ganhei de v-você... E-Eu ganhei... G-Ganhei! ─ Dei uma risada um pouco escandalosa demais para ser considerada normal, mas estava feliz o suficiente por ter vencido Sirene e pegado a boneca para me importar com isso.

─ Ganhei, ganhei, ganhei! ─ Mesmo cansado, comecei a fazer uma dancinha da vitória para a cachorra enquanto Sirene apenas continuava procurando o melhor local para marcar território. Levantei um pouco meus braços e os balancei com os punhos fechados, comemorando a minha pequena e significante conquista.

Imerso em minha comemoração, comecei a dar uma voltinha e, quando percebi, notei Harry atrás de mim com um sorriso, maldito sorriso, de covinhas, observando-me como se eu fosse a joia mais preciosa que ele poderia ter encontrado ou como se fosse a pessoa mais incrível do mundo.

Puff! Aquele tolo...

Eu estava horrível.

Encontrava-me descabelado, com uma roupa suja e de segunda mão, com terra em meus joelhos e com uma boneca na mão enquanto comemorava com a dancinha da vitória mais ridícula da história.

Então por que Harry me olhava assim?

Terrivelmente, minhas bochechas começaram a corar, pois a senti esquentarem de uma forma irreversível, e fiquei tão sem jeito que somente desejei desaparecer dali e enfiar minha cabeça em um travesseiro até sufocar.

Que porra está acontecendo comigo?

Corando tolamente somente por ser observado por Harry? Harry, sério? Onde já se viu?

E por mais que eu estivesse perdido em meus próprios pensamentos, notei que Harry, em poucos segundos, acabou por desviar seus olhos de meu rosto e fitar algo além de mim. Tive então que me virar e acabei por ver uma mulher com cabelos tingidos da cor mais clara que alguém poderia usar – aquilo era prateado, definitivamente – e ela tinha um sorriso grande com covinhas assim como as de Harry, mas a mulher não parecia tão odiável quando fazia aquilo como Harry ficava. Além disso, suas roupas largas e o formato de sua barriga denunciavam que ela se encontrava grávida e ficava adorável assim, ainda mais vestindo um delicado macacão azul.

─ Gemma! ─ Harry gritou animado e um ponto de interrogação enorme tomou conta de meu cérebro. Minhas sobrancelhas franziram e tentei forçar minha memória na tentativa de me recordar sobre quem ela era.

Eu já tinha escutado esse nome em algum lugar, mas sequer me lembrava quando e onde isso acontecera.

Gemma...

Gemma...

Tentei refrescar minha memória, mas nada vinha em minha mente relacionado a esse nome.

E eu sabia que Harry já havia dito algo sobre ela, mas o que?

Argh!

Quem diabos é Gemma?

**

A mulher grávida estava agora na cozinha devorando tudo o que via pela frente como se nunca tivesse visto comida antes ou como se tivesse estado no deserto passando fome por uma semana. Segurava um pote com uvas, amoras e pêssego entre as mãos e com a boca cheia falava sobre tudo ao mesmo tempo e era difícil acompanhar o seu raciocínio.

─ Vocês deveriam ter visto a cara de David quando eu disse que havia misturado bacon com sorvete de morango. Seus olhos só faltaram saltar para fora das órbitas. Foi hilário! Hilário! Mas o que posso fazer? Eu sinto fome o tempo inteiro.

Gemma deu uma gargalhada alta e comeu mais uma colher das frutas do pacote. Lily a observava com admiração, sua cabeça apoiada em uma das mãos e um sorriso genuíno no rosto após ter se acomodado em uma cadeira ao lado dela. A boneca que antes se encontrava com o braço preso na boca de Sirene agora repousava tranquilamente na mesa e com a mão livre Lily segurava a perna da mesma.

Pelo pouco que pude perceber as semelhanças de Harry com a mulher de cabelos prateados não era apenas uma coincidência. Eles são irmãos. Irmãos daqueles que se provocam, se xingam, zombam um do outro e tudo que se tem direito no pacote.

Gemma ficaria naquela casa durante todo o fim de semana, como ela mesma havia se autoconvidado, pois seu marido, David, viajaria a trabalho para outra cidade nesse período e, como ela mesmo dissera, "uma mulher grávida como eu não pode ficar sozinha, sem a companhia de ninguém para incomodar nesse meio tempo, certo maninho?".

E Harry apenas revirou os olhos exageradamente, recebendo um soco no braço de sua irmã segundos depois.

E mesmo Gemma narrando toda a sua vida para nós, eu não consegui sequer me concentrar em poucas frases e sentenças que dizia. Não após Harry colocar o braço entorno de meus ombros e começar a fazer carinho com as pontas de seus dedos em meu braço nu, que me denunciava vergonhosamente por se arrepiar a cada mínimo toque.

Argh!

O pior de tudo era não saber se aquele sorriso estúpido de lado do rapaz de olhos esverdeados era devido à reação de meu corpo ou por estar simplesmente achando graça do que sua irmã dizia. É claro que seria melhor se fosse a segunda opção, porque eu realmente não queria acertar um soco no meio do olho de Harry em frente a todos. Então, pelo bem dele, que fosse a segunda opção.

Contudo, como se não bastasse minha pele se arrepiar ao seu toque, eu ainda senti cada célula de meu corpo ficar dormente – por que isso sempre acontecia? – e deixe-me inclinar para perto de Harry, encostando a lateral de meu corpo no dele e permitindo que o homem ao meu lado me abraçasse um pouco mais, me envolvesse em seus braços com vontade.

Eu odeio minha constante sonolência.

Depois da falação de Gemma na cozinha, acabamos por assistir um filme que ela queria tanto ver – A Bela e a Fera, versão francesa – e notei o quanto as crianças eram apegadas a tia delas que eu acabara de conhecer. Lily estava atenta ao filme, porém pendurada em um dos braços de Gemma enquanto Jamie havia dormido no colo da mulher de cabelos prateados, mesmo após a insistência de Harry para deixá-lo cuidar do bebê. Poderia ser apenas impressão minha, mas Gemma parecia querer muito começar a treinar para ser uma mãe e talvez utilizasse um pouco de seus sobrinhos para isso.

Já eu me encontrava muito bem sentado no sofá, obrigado, porém Harry resolvera que iria deitar a cabeça em meu colo e queria mais que tudo que eu mexesse em seus cachos ou, como eu bem resolvera fazer, embaraçar aquelas mechas. Mas, claro, não o fiz de propósito.

Suas frases para tentar me convencer, na verdade, apenas me deixaram caíram em uma gargalhada escandalosa.

"Mexa em meus cachinhos dourados, meu amor, por favor. Estou necessitando um carinho agora...".

"Você não me ama mais? Vamos mexa, escravo, mexa!".

─ Eu queria assistir mais um filminho... ─ Lily pediu fazendo beiço e quase, quase, deixei que ela assistisse quantos filmes quisesse durante toda noite.

Por Deus! Quando fora que me tornei tão sentimental por essa garotinha?

Dei um tapa mental em mim mesmo e me obriguei a me recompor e por minha cabeça no lugar.

─ Já está na hora de dormir, filha. Está tarde já. ─ Harry informou e foi até Gemma pegar Jamie no colo para levá-lo ao berço.

─ A titia vai assistir mais filmes hoje?

─ Hoje não, boneca. ─ Gemma informou e deu um beijo no topo da cabeça da menina. ─ Estou com sono. Você não está?

─ Sim, mas queria assistir mais um. É legal!

─ Podemos fazer isso amanhã, se quiser. O que acha?

─ Tudo bem. Vai ser legal...

─ Será muito legal! ─ Gemma se manifestou animadamente. ─ Iremos nos divertir um montão. Farei pipoca e podemos comprar muitas e muitas balas e alcaçuz. Você gosta de alcaçuz?

─ Uhum. ─ Lily sussurrou timidamente.

─ E seus pais não precisam saber disso, pois comeremos tudo escondidas para que eles não nos deem uma bronca... ─ Gemma cochichou para a garotinha, que riu baixinho com a mão na frente da boca para tentar esconder o sorriso.

Depois das duas confabularem um plano para o dia seguinte e com Gemma jogando uma piscadela para mim para demonstrar que estava brincando, coisa que eu realmente não acreditava nem por um segundo, Harry acabou por oferecer a cama na qual dormíamos para a mulher que carregava com a passos pesados e cansados um filho em seu ventre. E por mais que uma parte de mim odiasse ter de dormir no sofá ou onde quer que fosse se não na cama, não pude sequer imaginar uma realidade contrária, onde deixávamos Gemma dormir no sofá e eu e Harry dormíamos muito bem na cama.

─ Essa cama está limpinha para o meu bom uso, certo? ─ Ela perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada que demonstrava toda sua desconfiança.

─ O que quer dizer com isso? ─ Harry questionou um pouco confuso e minhas bochechas coraram estupidamente.

─ Você sabe o que eu quero dizer com isso. Pois então... Está ou não está limpa?

─ Está. ─ Falei rapidamente um tanto quanto constrangido e agarrei um par de meias e um cobertor velho, ficando ainda mais sem jeito sem saber qual seria o próximo passo. ─ Boa noite, Gemma. ─ Resolvi então que sairia daquele quarto o mais rápido possível e desceria as escadas como um relâmpago.

─ Por que tão constrangido, amor? ─ Harry sussurrou em meu ouvido e meu corpo se arrepiou por completo.

Maldição!

─ Cala a boca.

─ Nós nem fizemos nada mesmo. Não tem porque agir desse jeito. ─ Ele riu um pouco e dei um soco em seu braço, tentando afastá-lo, mas em vão.

─ Você fala como se estivesse se vangloriando por isso. ─ Zombei e dei de língua, porém Harry apenas deu uma de suas risadas esquisitas.

─ E estou. Estou conseguindo resistir a você e isso é uma vitória. ─ Sussurrou novamente enquanto descíamos as escadas. ─ Talvez eu nem sinta mais atração por você... Talvez eu precise de outro marid--

Completa e irrevogavelmente indignado, virei de uma só vez para encarar o homem que se encontrava atrás de mim e quis socar seu rosto no momento em que vi um sorriso idiota e divertido em seu rosto.

Mas que merda ele estava dizendo?

Minha boca abriu e fechou tantas vezes que perdi a conta de quantas vezes fora e cruzei os braços ainda carregando o cobertor velho e as meias coloridas.

─ Idiota! Eu não acredito que você iria dizer isso. Não acredito!

─ Isso é ciúme, hm?

─ Não ouse começar com isso! ─ Eu não sabia dizer ao certo o que estava acontecendo comigo e o porquê de minha reação, mas uma fúria incontrolável cresceu dentro de mim de forma tão desprazerosa que desejei gritar com ele e sair batendo os pés teimosamente para fora daquela casa. ─ Você acabou de dizer que precisa de outro marido? Foi isso que você disse? Eu não sei se escutei certo... Mas se foi isso, Harry, deixe eu te contar uma coisa... Vá para o raio que te parta! ─ Falei a última parte mais alto do que eu pretendia e dei as costas para aquele traidor, batendo os pés no degrau e demonstrando toda a minha raiva acumulada nos poros.

─ Hey, amor, volte aqui. ─ Ele deu risada e meu sangue ferveu. ─ Você sabe que eu estava brincan--

─ Amor o caralho! ─ Falei e voltei meu corpo para ele, dando de dedo de modo irritado. ─ E fique longe de mim. Não encosta! Não quero nem saber... Eu dormirei no sofá hoje e você dormirá nesse chão mundo. Não me importo!

─ Hey... ─ Harry tentou alcançar minha cintura, porém me esquivei e fui até o sofá organizar o local onde eu iria dormir.

Talvez eu precise de outro marido.

Talvez eu precise de outro marido.

Argh!

A raiva corroia minhas entranhas.

Antes de deitar no lugar que arrumei, vesti apenas minhas meias, pois a roupa de pijama eu já trajava, e me enfiei debaixo das cobertas, cobrindo-me por completo e evitando com determinação olhar Harry que tirava sua roupa e vestia o pijama que escolhera.

Assim que terminou, desligou as luzes que restavam ligadas e se enfiou, assim como eu, embaixo das cobertas para dormir. No entanto, em poucos segundos, um silêncio pesado e incômodo se instalou no ambiente e não tive a mínima vontade de quebrá-lo. Pois, por alguma razão, uma estranha e provavelmente ridícula razão, as palavras de Harry, por mais que fossem de brincadeira, eu sabia que eram de brincadeira, me feriram de um modo único.

Eu realmente não era o suficiente?

Harry realmente não me queria mais? Era isso?

A sementinha da dúvida fora plantada e já estava criando raízes, mas afinal por que eu tanto me importava com isso? Por quê?

Maldição! Por que eu estava me importando?

Isso é tão ridículo...

Eu não deveria me importar com isso. Não deveria mesmo. Sob hipótese alguma.

─ Lou, você sabe que era brincadeira, não? ─ Harry esperou por minha resposta, porém não disse nada. Argh! Por que eu estava agindo como se ele tivesse realmente me ferido? Eu só estava confuso com todas as coisas que estavam acontecendo. Só isso. Confuso... É essa a palavra! Eu só estou confuso. Extremamente e tremendamente confuso. ─ Eu jamais iria querer outro marido, nem consigo me imaginar com outro alguém, ou levando outra vida, você sabe... ─ Mordi os lábios e deixei que o rapaz de cabelos ondulados continuasse o que tinha a dizer. Ok. Eu definitivamente estou agindo feito um idiota. ─ E-Eu... Eu só amo você. Só você. ─ E meu peito então se aqueceu de uma maneira agradável, mas tão agradável, que me fez sorrir de modo incontrolável. ─ Triste, não?

Harry brincou e fez com que de minha boca escapasse um riso. Me fez rir! Eu não posso acreditar... Desde quando eu venho agindo como uma garotinha apaixonada?

Por Deus! Isso é ridículo!

Eu nem mesmo estou apaixonado.

─ Alguém está rindo...

Pois é... Harry consegue estragar toda a magia com seus comentários bregas e broxantes.

─ Você deveria calar a boca. ─ E eu sabia que meu sorriso me denunciava.

─ Se calar a boca não te magoar, então eu me calarei. ─ Harry sussurrou e... Wow! Eu não entendia esse homem. Por que ele é assim? Age sempre assim? De uma maneira que eu nunca espero que reagirá?

Senti a mão de Harry tatear pela minha no sofá e deslizei meus dedos um pouco mais para baixo para que ele alcançasse.

Eu sei. Estúpido, não?

Assim que ele a alcançou, entrelaçou nossos dedos e deixei por isso mesmo. Eu podia sentir minha mão se aquecer enquanto o polegar de Harry acariciava as costas dela e como seus dedos se agarraram nos meus como se fosse a coisa mais importante para ele naquele momento. É claro que, como sempre, o sono resolveu chegar para me fazer dormir de uma vez por todas. Meu corpo foi caindo aos poucos em sua rede e não demorei a dormir.

E quando acordei durante a madrugada, no entanto, meus dedos ainda estavam entrelaçados aos de Harry e nossas mãos repousavam tranquilas no sofá.

-x-


	17. Encontro

"Maybe home is nothing but two arms holding you tight."

**

─ Vocês dois deveriam aproveitar para sair juntos enquanto estou aqui. ─ Foi o que Gemma disse durante o café da manhã. As crianças se encontravam deitadas no sofá bebendo de suas respectivas mamadeiras enquanto assistiam um de seus inúmeros desenhos preferidos. ─ Vocês sabem... Eu poderia ficar cuidando das crianças... ─ E então ela nos deu um olhar extremamente sugestivo e, no mesmo instante, fiquei sem graça e Harry deu um de seus insuportáveis sorrisos (aquele com covinhas e tudo mais que me irritavam completamente).

─ Não seria muito trabalhoso para você? ─ Harry perguntou e havia certa preocupação ali, mesmo que disfarçada. Afinal, ele não parecia querer demonstrar a sua irmã o que sentia e ser gozado sobre isso depois. ─ Porque, veja bem, olha o tamanho dessa sua barriga. Você mal deve conseguir enxergar Jamie se ele ficar embaixo de você.

─ Ha-ha-ha! Muito engraçado você! Olhe só, Louis, você se casou com um comediante. ─ Gemma me lançou um sorriso sarcástico e tive de rir um pouco, pois, tenho de confessar, ver Gemma zombando de Harry era algo que fazia meu dia valer a pena. ─ Apesar de que sei que isso tudo é um disfarce para sua preocupação comigo. Acha que não te conheço suficientemente bem?

─ Eu estou falando sério. ─ Harry reforçou. ─ Além disso, quem me garante que quando voltarmos para casa haverá alguma coisa na geladeira? Minha saída com Louis terá que ser para o mercado?

─ Louis, diga para o seu marido, por favor, que ele é um idiota.

─ Acho que ele já sabe disso... ─ Comentei, provocando Harry, e logo percebi que conquistei um olhar indignado do rapaz de olhos esverdeados, além do fato de sua boca estar extremamente escancarada. Além disso, consegui fazer Gemma rir escandalosamente, o que provocou o meu riso também.

─ Ele me ama. ─ Harry disse isso de maneira simples e bebericou um pouco de seu café.

─ É, eu sei... ─ Gemma falou rápido. ─ E então... Vão ou não aproveitar essa chance que estou oferecendo?

─ Por que está fazendo tanta questão disso?

─ Harry! ─ A mulher de cabelos prateados retrucou irritada para a sobrancelha arqueada do irmão.

─ O que foi?

─ Responda minha pergunta logo!

─ Nós iremos se é isso que tanto quer... ─ O que? Espero um pouco. Eu não quero ir. Alguém perguntou a minha opinião aqui? A opinião que realmente importa? ─ Só espero voltar e a casa ainda estar aqui.

─ Isso eu não posso garantir, maninho. Agora me digam... Para onde vão?

─ Vamos onde? ─ Indaguei confuso.

─ Sair. Onde vocês vão sair?

E a resposta a pergunta de Gemma demorou até mesmo para que eu soubesse qual era. Harry negou várias e várias vezes dizer, porque, no começo, ele não sabia direito o que faríamos, pude ver isso em seus olhos que claramente não sabiam mentir e, depois de decidir o local, explicou que não queria estragar a surpresa e por isso não me contou.

─ Por que tudo isso? Todo esse mistério? ─ Questionei desconfiado assim que nos encontrávamos na caminhonete velha.

Afinal, entre aqueles dois carros na garagem, é claro que Harry resolveu escolher o pior.

─ Abra o porta-luvas, amor. ─ Pediu e fiquei encarando o homem ao meu lado, que se encontrava no banco do motorista.

E é óbvio que eu não estava encarando suas mãos firmes no volante.

─ O que quer no porta-luvas?

─ Tem uma venda ali dentro. Quero que você a coloque.

Meu rosto foi tomado por uma expressão de incredulidade.

─ O quê? Você está falando sério?

─ Não, não estou. ─ E ele então deu risada, fazendo-me revirar os olhos.

─ Idiota. Fique agindo como um sequestrador que eu já desisto de sair com você.

─ Mas eu estou te sequestrando. ─ Harry me deu uma rápida olhada séria e logo voltou a atenção para a estrada. ─ Vou levar você para a minha casa e te amarrar em minha cama.

Tive de rir com aquilo e revirar os olhos em seguida.

─ Você tem fogo nessa sua bunda, isso sim.

Harry deu uma gargalhada estranha e apertou mais suas mãos no volante.

Como é possível sentir tanto calor dentro desse carro com as janelas completamente abertas?

─ Você fala como se só eu tivesse fogo na bunda quando você é o rei do fogo na bunda. ─ Ele falou e dei um soco em seu braço, ouvindo-o chiar em seguida.

─ Eu não! Você é!

─ É mesmo?! ─ Harry levantou uma de suas sobrancelhas e confirmei veementemente com a cabeça. ─ Se é assim então acho que você já pode parar de encarar minhas mãos segurando o volante...

E foi quando eu percebi que ainda estava olhando fixamente para as mãos de Harry que seguravam firme o volante. Porém, para o meu próprio lamento, eu não conseguia de modo algum desviar o olhar. Olhava tão obcecadamente que poderia ser até estranho para quem estivesse ao redor, se estivesse mais alguém ao redor, mas para Harry aquilo parecia ser somente divertido.

Pigarreei uma vez e, no instante seguinte, desviei os olhos para meus próprios joelhos e depois para o que podia ser visto através da janela.

Harry, é claro, não perdeu a oportunidade de rir, mas eu resolvi ignorar dessa vez é não retrucar. Afinal, eu tinha claramente sido pego no flagra.

Não demorou muito para que chegássemos ao destino que Harry escolhera para nós dois naquele fim de tarde. O sol já estava se pondo e havia alguns tons laranja se misturando com o azul escuro do céu.

Quanto ao ambiente em que estávamos, eu podia avistar vários carros estacionados um pouco longe um do outro e de forma não uniforme. Uma tela grande e branca, como as de cinema, estava mais a frente e havia inúmeras árvores ali que davam uma sensação mais aconchegante e pitoresca ao local.

Era um cinema ao ar livre.

─ Achei que esse tipo de coisa nem existia mais...

─ Nós viemos aqui ano passado. ─ Harry comentou confuso e pigarreei novamente para tentar esconder o fato de quase ter me denunciado ao homem de olhos esverdeados.

─ Sim, sim, mas mesmo assim... Achei que não existia mais.

─ Pois ainda bem que ainda existe, porque adoro esse lugar. Lembra o que fizemos da última vez? ─ Harry levantou uma sobrancelha e deu um sorriso de lado, aquele sorriso de lado, fazendo-me imaginar exatamente o que poderia ter acontecido. Comecei a suar frio e a roupa que vestia pareceu se grudar ao meu corpo de um modo extremamente incômodo, o que me fez ter de pigarrear para tentar disfarçar minha situação.

─ E cadê a pipoca? ─ Perguntei mais afoito do que pretendia, remexendo-me no carro e me mandando parar em meus pensamentos. Eu estava me sentindo um completo idiota.

─ Já vou ali comprar. Quer a pipoca doce como sempre?

─ Yeah... Você conhece bem os meus gostos... Gosto assim!

─ Não são só seus gostos que eu conheço... ─ Harry cochichou em meu ouvido, causando-me arrepios que me fizeram tremer, e logo em seguida, com o carro desligado, deixou a caminhonete e fechou a porta atrás de si. ─ Vou comprar a minha pipoca. Vai querer uma salgada também?

─ Ew! Não.

─ Ok, mas depois não venha querer comer a minha.

─ Isso não vai acontecer, acredite em mim. ─ Comecei a mexer no porta-luvas à procura daquela venda que Harry dissera que havia ali e pude escutar um resmungo do rapaz de olhos esverdeados que dissera algo um "aham" não muito convencido enquanto se afastava.

Distraí-me com as pessoas que passavam ao lado do carro enquanto esperava por Harry voltar e liguei o rádio uma vez, procurando por uma música que me agradasse, mas, como não encontrei nenhuma, desliguei em seguida e olhei ao redor mais uma vez. Pouco tempo depois, percebi que Harry já voltava para o carro com dois pacotes grandes de pipoca e minha boca se encheu de saliva.

Por causa da pipoca, é claro.

─ Vai ficar aí dentro? ─ Ele perguntou e o olhei confuso, apenas notando em seguida que eu estava sentado de costas para a tela enorme onde iriam passar o filme.

─ Por que estacionou o carro assim? ─ Questionei já tirando o cinto de segurança e saindo de onde eu estava e indo para o lado de fora.

─ É mais confortável deitar na carroceria do carro para assistir ao filme. Além disso, trouxe cobertores e travesseiros.

─ Você me fará dormir no meio do filme, isso sim. ─ Reclamei, mas acabei subindo na carroceria, sentando ali e começando a arrumar os pequenos travesseiros e os cobertores a minha volta.

─ Egoísta! Deixe um pouco dos travesseiros para mim também. ─ Harry reclamou e, no instante seguinte, subiu comigo na carroceria e sentou ao meu lado. Depois disso, entregou meu pacote de pipoca e agarrou um punhado de sua pipoca salgada.

─ Você acabará deitando em cima de mim, de qualquer modo. ─ Falei despreocupado, porque eu realmente não queria dividir os travesseiros, e quando levantei meu olhar dei de cara com um sorriso divertido de Harry.

─ Isso é verdade. ─ Concordou e então deitou em cima de minhas pernas de modo despojado.

─ Harry, eu não terminei de me arrumar aqui. E você está machucando a minha perna com essa sua cabeça pesada. ─ Tentei empurrá-lo, mas todas as minhas tentativas foram em vão.

─ Quer que eu dê beijinhos em sua perna machucada? ─ Disse fingindo inocência e piscando seus olhos várias e várias vezes, fazendo com que eu risse e não consegui controlar tal ato.

Depois disso, acabei por me deitar ali dentro e conseguia muito bem ver a tela por ter empilhado uma meia dúzia de pequenos travesseiros embaixo de minha cabeça.

─ Você realmente precisa apagar esse seu fogo.

─ Será que eu preciso chamar um bombeiro para isso? ─ Harry levantou o olhar e seus cabelos estavam jogados para trás de um jeito adorável e que fazia borboletas em meu estômago rodopiarem. No entanto, apenas revirei os olhos e deixei que Harry segurasse uma de minhas mãos e beijasse as costas dela.

─ Nem pensar.

─ Isso tudo é ciúmes?

─ Não, não é. Por que acha que tudo é ciúme meu? ─ Perguntei com as sobrancelhas franzidas e Harry levou uma de minhas mãos até seus cabelos para que eu os afagasse. Fazendo uma careta, enrolei meus dedos em um de seus enormes cachos que havia no topo de sua cabeça.

─ Porque você é o maior ciumento que eu conheço. ─ Harry disse simples. ─ Hey, amor, já estava esquecendo... Ligue para Gemma e pergunte se as crianças estão bem.

─ Por que eu? ─ Reclamei.

─ Porque eu estou muito bem deitado em seu colo. Agora, vamos, ande logo e pare de parecer uma criança reclamona. ─ Revirei os olhos e ainda a contragosto peguei o celular do bolso e comecei a discar o número da casa de Harry.

Poucos segundos depois, o telefone já chamava e uma voz feminina o atendeu.

─ Alô? ─ Gemma disse.

─ Hey, Gemma. Eu só queria saber se está tudo bem aí. Está tudo bem?

─ Uhum. Está sim. Jamie e Sirene parece que estão conversando, eu não sei, é estranho demais para um simples ser humano como eu entender o que está acontecendo... E Lily está pintando as unhas comigo. De um rosa bem clarinho, vocês vão gostar do resultado. Quanto a mim, pode deixar que ainda tem comida na geladeira. Ainda...

─ Ok. ─ Dei risada e neguei com um aceno.

─ E vocês? Como estão? Onde Harry resolveu te levar? ─ Ela perguntou curiosamente.

─ Amor, o filme já vai começar... ─ Harry sussurrou para mim e subiu a cabeça até que ela estivesse em meu peitoral. Minha mão, é claro, teve de acompanhar os cachos.

─ Ele me trouxe em um cinema ao ar livre. Até que é legal... ─ Peguei um punhado de pipoca e pus em minha boca, aproveitando o gosto delicioso dela.

─ É claro que é legal... Fui que eu escolhi esse lugar. ─ Gemma pareceu ouvir Harry e riu em seguida.

─ Vocês são muito parecidos mesmo. ─ Comentou distraída.

─ O que quer dizer com isso? ─ Indaguei confuso e Harry soltou um "psiu" para que eu me calasse.

─ Quero dizer que vocês dois se acham as pessoas mais inteligentes da Terra quando na verdade 80% de suas ideias dão errado.

─ Como assim? Minhas ideias sempre dão certo. ─ Harry me lançou uma expressão irritada e diminui minha voz.

─ Viu só? ─ Ela disse e riu novamente. Minhas sobrancelhas franziram em confusão. ─ Esqueceu-se do último Ano Novo?

─ O que aconteceu no Ano Novo?

─ Amor... ─ Harry suspirou cansado. ─ Desligue esse celular. O filme já começou.

─ Eu estou falando com a sua irmã. ─ Coloquei a mão no celular para abafar o som.

─ Você pode desligar na cara dela. Não há problema nisso.

─ Eu não posso fazer isso... ─ Falei sem acreditar.

─ É claro que pode. Me dá aqui o celular que eu faço. ─ Harry estendeu a mão, porém eu apenas a afastei.

─ Mande meu irmão ir se ferrar, esse idiota. ─ Gemma falou do outro lado da linha, provavelmente após ter escutado o que ele dissera. ─ Enfim... Você não se lembra do que aconteceu no último Ano Novo? Pois eu vou te contar então... Parece que você viu um vídeo no Youtube de como abrir uma garrafa de champanhe com um garfo, lembra? ─ Franzi as sobrancelhas e não a respondi. Não demorou muito para que a irmã de Harry voltasse a falar: ─ Pois então... Quando deu meia noite, você pegou uma garrafa e resolveu abrir do jeito que tinha aprendido e, como você mesmo dissera, era "a melhor ideia que alguém poderia ter". É claro que quando você acertou o olho de Harry com sua tentativa, ele não pareceu concordar muito.

─ Eu acertei o olho de Harry com a rolha? ─ E caí na gargalhada, fazendo Harry me lançar um olhar furioso. Ele então deixou de estar deitado com a cabeça repousando suavemente em meu peitoral para ir para cima de mim e colocar uma mão em cada lado do minha cabeça.

─ Se você não ficar quieto... ─ Harry começou e engoli em seco, porque ele estava extremamente próximo e meu corpo não respondia como eu pretendia que respondesse. Começava a suar e produzir calafrios, além de meus pelos se arrepiarem desde a base da nuca até os meus pés que repousavam confortavelmente no meio das pernas de Harry. ─ Eu juro que vou... ─ E então Harry acabou com a distância entre nós e enfiou a cabeça em meu pescoço, beijando calmamente a região e me fazendo suspirar pesarosamente.

─ Eu preciso desligar, Gemma. ─ Falei com dificuldade e senti as mãos de Harry apertarem minha cintura, fazendo com que eu tivesse vontade de acabar com a mínima distância entre nossos corpos.

─ Ok... Eu estou ouvindo sua respiração pesada. Não quero atrapalhar nada, vocês sabem. ─ Minhas bochechas coraram, mas eu não sabia ao certo se era por constrangimento ou pelo calor que meu corpo emanava. ─ Até mais. Tchauzinho.

E então Gemma desligou e eu larguei o celular em algum lugar daquela carroceria. Harry tirou sua cabeça de meu pescoço e me fitou com as pupilas dilatadas.

─ Você é lindo. ─ Sussurrou e levei minhas duas mãos para as bochechas dele. Depois disso, deixei meus dedos deslizarem para seus cabelos e comecei a brincar com seus cachos que se encontravam perto da orelha.

─ Você podia... ─ Comecei baixo e lentamente e Harry se arrumou, deitando ao meu lado, colando-se a lateral do meu corpo, colocando um dos braços embaixo de minha cabeça para poder rodear o meu ombro e levando o outro braço para acariciar minha cintura.

Eu nem sabia qual era o filme passando naquela maldita tela.

─ O que eu poderia? ─ Ele perguntou.

Mordi o lábio inferior e olhei para baixo sem jeito.

Que porra está acontecendo comigo?

Eu não sou do tipo que fica tímido em frente aos outros. Ainda mais em frente a Harry.

─ Você podia... Me beijar? ─ Pedi como quase implorando.

Oh Deus... Esse é o fim de minha reputação. Definitivamente, o fim.

Harry concordou com um aceno lento e sorriu, porém não fora um sorriso de lado como sempre fazia. Era um sorriso carinhoso e eu podia sentir meu corpo esquentar com aquilo. Apenas com aquilo.

Ele então se aproximou e, primeiramente, beijou minha testa, seguindo para beijar minha bochecha, a ponta de meu nariz e logo em seguida meus lábios da forma mais doce que eu poderia imaginar enquanto eu somente me deleitava com a sensação.

Era tão bom, mas tão bom, que acabei desaprendendo a respirar naqueles segundos que poderiam durar horas, pois eu não reclamaria disso.

Sim, eu não reclamaria. Ficaria deitado pelo tempo que fosse ali naquela caminhonete velha se apenas Harry continuasse a me beijar.

Pois é... Eu estava agindo feito um completo idiota e não conseguia nem mesmo disfarçar minhas estúpidas ações.

O que aconteceu com aquele Louis que não se apegava a nada e a ninguém? O que foi que aconteceu com ele? Porque, sinceramente, eu não saberia onde foi que ele se meteu.

Isso tudo é um grande desastre.

Uma perfeita tragédia grega.

Uma catástrofe.

Eu estou me apegando e querendo ficar. Ficar com Harry.

Isso é ruim. Muito ruim!

Isso é péssimo!

Harry se afastou um pouco de meus lábios e beijou novamente a ponta de meu nariz, fazendo-me sorrir inconscientemente.

Sorrir! Dá para acreditar?

Porra!

Eu só posso estar ficando maluco!

Acabei por abraçar Harry, enrolando meus braços no corpo do mesmo, e tendo cuidado para não derrubar o pacote de pipoca. Enchi minha mão com algumas e Harry pareceu fazer o mesmo, pois, segundos depois, já mastigava um pouco de sua pipoca salgada.

─ Posso pegar um pouco? ─ Pedi e Harry levantou uma de suas sobrancelhas.

─ Da minha pipoca?

─ Yeah.

─ Você disse 'ew' quando ofereci...

─ Mas eu quero juntar um pouco com a doce para ver como fica o sabor. ─ Harry fez uma careta.

─ Tenho certeza que ficará horrível.

─ Harry, por favor, vamos lá. Dê um pouquinho de sua pipoca para o seu amor. ─ E, ao dizer aquilo, meu peito se aqueceu de um modo extremamente agradável.

─ Eu perguntei se você queria um pacote da salgada... Sabia que você iria querer comer da minha. Eu sabia! ─ Ele beijou minha bochecha. ─ Você sempre faz isso.

─ Então isso quer dizer que você me dará um pouquinho? ─ Harry revirou seus olhos e estendeu o seu pacote de pipoca, permitindo que eu pegasse um pouco dela.

─ Só um pouco, ok? Da última vez, você quase acabou com a minha pipoca.

─ Não quer um pouco da doce?

─ Ew! Não, obrigado.

─ Tem certeza? Está uma delícia. ─ Provoquei. ─ Além disso, da última vez que alguém disse "Ew! Não" para uma pipoca, acabou ficando com vontade de comer... ─ Brinquei e notei Harry sorrir no mesmo instante. Seus dedos começaram a acariciar perto de minha orelha, tirando os cabelos do meio do caminho.

─ É? E você conhece essa pessoa?

─ Uhum. Como a palma da minha mão.

─ Hum... Ela então é muito próxima de você?

─ É ele. ─ Falei simples.

─ Ele?

─ Yeah... É um homem.

─ E eu devo ficar atento com ele? Você sabe... Para o caso dele querer roubar você de mim?

─ Não, sobre isso você não precisa ter medo. Ele não pretende me roubar para ele. Mas acho que você deveria ficar atento sabe...

Ok. Eu cheguei ao fundo do poço e estava cavando a minha própria cova lá embaixo.

Não dá para acreditar.

Estou flertando com Harry? Isso é sério?

Estou flertando com ele e, como se não bastasse, estou gostando disso.

Oh meu Deus!

Recomponha-se, Louis! Recomponha-se!

Harry selou nossos lábios mais uma vez e roçou seu nariz no meu.

─ Eu vou ficar. ─ Prometeu e beijou minha boca com mais intensidade dessa vez.

Eu me entreguei ao beijo e, para piorar, me deleitei em enrolar meus dedos em seus cachos enquanto sentia as mãos de Harry acariciarem minha cintura com força, minhas costas na mesma intensidade, chegarem a minha nuca e fazerem todo o percurso anterior novamente. Nossas pernas se entrelaçaram e me senti tão confortável em seu abraço que desejei ficar por toda a eternidade ali. Por toda a maldita eternidade!

Pude sentir a língua de Harry passar por meus lábios e a sensação prazerosa em meu ventre se encontrava ali novamente. Eu também deixei que minha língua invadisse a boca do homem de olhos esverdeados e aproveitei a sensação de sentir os lábios carnudos e avermelhados na ponta de minha língua.

Isso é inacreditável! Eu estava agindo como um adolescente impulsivo que mal consegue controlar sua excitação.

Devo estar ficando louco. Isso não é possível!

─ Eu ainda não sei nem o nome do filme. ─ Comentei entre seus lábios, de olhos fechados e enquanto Harry segurava levemente meu queixo.

Ele deu risada e bicou meus lábios.

─ É aquele filme antigo. Ghost.

Abri os olhos por completo no mesmo instante.

─ Espere... ─ Coloquei a mão em seu peito e o afastei um pouco. ─ Você me trouxe para assistir esse filme? Ele é dos anos 80, 90... Nós não poderíamos assistir em casa? Por que um filme tão velho?

─ Eu gosto desse filme. ─ Ele disse com o cenho franzido.

─ Harry, você pode assistir esse filme em casa. Por que não fomos ver um lançamento?

─ Porque é um cinema ao ar livre, Louis. Eles só reprisam filmes antigos. ─ Tive que revirar os olhos. Gemma tem razão... Harry só tem ideias estúpidas. ─ Além disso, é Ghost, eu já disse. Gosto do filme. Gosto das músicas também... ─ Ele levantou as sobrancelhas sugestivamente e já imaginei o que viria.

─ Nem comece a cantar aqui. Eu estou te avisando!

─ Ooooooh, myyyyy love, my darliiiiing... ─ Ele começou de modo inspirado.

─ Eu não mereço...

─ Cante comigo, Lou. Vamos lá... I've hungered for your touch a long, lonely time...

E eu apenas revirei os olhos, acabando por rir logo em seguida.

-x-


	18. Pé direito

"It's not how big the house is, it's how happy the home is."

**

Peguei as chaves da caminhonete e dei uma olhada irritada e rápida para Harry que se enrolara durante toda a manhã apenas para tomar um pouco de café e preparar torradas para as crianças. Havia uma grande quantidade de suco de uva derramado na toalha branquinha que se encontrava em cima da mesa e os brinquedos espalhados na sala de estar quase me fizeram cair de cara contra o chão.

Meu dia não tinha começado com o pé direito, definitivamente.

─ Estou indo. Adeus! Vocês me atrasaram o suficiente para uma vida toda.

─ Exagerado. ─ Harry disse em voz baixa e meus olhos se estreitaram em sua direção, fazendo-o sorrir e rir um pouco em seguida.

Revirei os olhos e dei as costas, já prestes a abrir a porta, porém sendo impedido por um "Hey" que Harry soltou para mim.

─ O que foi? ─ Perguntei cansado, tombando a cabeça para o lado e fazendo uma careta.

Harry começou a caminhar em minha direção e, impaciente, bati o pé no chão de modo rápido, pois estava com pressa e isso só estava apenas me atrasando. Ele, no entanto, se aproximou no instante seguinte e inclinou sua cabeça para frente, sorrindo docemente e deixando seus lábios encontrarem os meus.

Eu, como o bom não cumpridor de promessas que era, fechei os olhos e correspondi o beijo calmamente, quase deixando as chaves do carro caírem sobre o chão e permitindo que meus dedos escorressem pelos braços de Harry e chegassem aos cabelos de sua nuca.

─ Nos vemos mais tarde, amor. ─ Harry disse em um sussurro após se afastar de meus lábios, deixando-me ali parado pateticamente de olhos fechados e com as mãos congeladas na mesma posição.

Por fim, acabei abrindo meus olhos lentamente e deixando minhas caírem ao lado de meu corpo, percebendo em seguida que me encontrava de boca aberta e um pouco sem ar.

Eu estou realmente muito perdido.

Tive de pigarrear para que minha voz voltasse ao normal e respirei fundo uma, duas, três vezes antes de conseguir fazer minhas pernas se movimentarem em direção à porta.

─ Tchau, papai. Bom trabalho. Amo você! ─ Lily gritou da cozinha, sentada em sua cadeira, quase desaparecendo debaixo da mesa e com a bochecha suja de chocolate.

Ela acenou para mim e achei tão engraçado o modo como ela estava, que me distraí e acenei entusiasmado para ela, fazendo uma careta para provocar seu riso.

─ Também amo você. ─ E foi naquele momento que aquelas malditas palavrinhas escaparam de minha boca sem que eu pudesse fazer absolutamente nada para impedi-las.

Maldição!

Estou louco?

Era o estresse afetando meu cérebro?

Estava sob o efeito de drogas?

Oras! Eu não amo aquela garotinha. No máximo sentia carinho e o fato dela estar com seu rosto todo coberto de chocolate tivesse me cativado.

Mas amar? Amar? Amor não. Aí já era demais.

Quis morder minha própria língua ou pisar em meu próprio pé para lidar com todo o meu constrangimento, mas fiz o que qualquer pessoa em sã consciência faria. Dei um sorriso torto, girei o corpo e tropecei no tapete, voltando a andar em direção a porta e abrindo-a em seguida.

Assim que saí de dentro da casa, dei de cara com a pessoa que eu menos esperava encontrar.

─ Oi, Lou. ─ Minha mãe disse, parada de frente para a casa, parecendo um pouco sem jeito, com os pés tortos e mexendo volta e meia em seus cabelos.

─ Oi. ─ Falei monotonamente, dando um sorriso sem dentes em seguida.

─ Você, hm, está indo para o trabalho?

─ É. Estou atrasado. ─ Disse rapidamente.

─ Oh, sim, eu... Eu entendo.

Minha testa franziu e tentei entender o motivo de sua visita.

─ Bem... Harry e as crianças estão lá dentro, se quiser entrar. Eles provavelmente vão demorar a sair... ─ Sem saber o que fazer, comecei a andar em direção a caminhonete como sinal de que iria embora.

─ É que, bem, para falar a verdade, eu só queria falar com você, mas acho que cheguei em um mau momento. Certo?

Uma parte de mim, aquela presa a vida antiga, queria gritar e dizer algo como, "Sim, é um péssimo momento, hoje com certeza é um mau momento. Você deveria ter vindo atrás de mim, sei lá, há três anos atrás talvez?", mas não foi isso que eu fiz. Não quando ela me olhava de um modo receoso e cabisbaixo que fazia com que eu me sentisse mal.

─ Eu ainda tenho alguns minutos... ─ E ali estava o Louis que eu jurei jamais me tornar.

Mais uma de minhas promessas não cumpridas.

─ Ah que bom... Eu, bem... Eu vou dizer logo o motivo de ter vindo até aqui então... ─ Ela se aproximou e eu parecia alguém que estava encurralado contra o carro, querendo fugir daquela situação, pois eu não sabia lidar com tal coisa. Nunca soube. ─ Eu só, bem, eu só vim aqui com a intenção de pedir desculpas mais uma vez sobre tudo o que aconteceu há alguns anos atrás e como eu me arrependo por isso, mas sei que não é o suficiente, Lou. Nunca será. E eu entendo... Você pode ter tentado lutar contra o rancor que sentia durante todos esses anos apenas por um pedido de desculpas aceito, mas acredito que isso nunca passou, certo? E eu, hm, acabei decidindo que não farei isso, porque não faz sentido. ─ Ela respirou fundo e soltou um riso nervoso. ─ Pedir desculpas a você apenas para que seja obrigado a me desculpar quando não é isso que quer, não faz sentido. Por isso, o que eu decidi fazer é te dar o espaço que precisa e o tempo que for para lidar com tudo isso... Só me aproximarei de você quando desejar...

Jay me olhou em expectativa, ainda receosa, e finalizando a frase mais como se fosse uma pergunta do que uma afirmação que tinha jogado ao vento.

Tentando mostrando indiferença, dei de ombros e, sem olhar em seus olhos, disse um "ok" baixo.

Nós permanecemos em um silêncio incômodo por alguns segundos até ela pigarrear, parecendo um pouco mais entusiasmada do que deveria - afinal minha resposta não passou nenhuma convicção, ela deveria ter percebido isso.

─ Ok. ─ Repetiu o que eu havia dito. ─ Ok... Bem, hm, eu vou indo então. Te darei aquele espaço que te prometi agora... Tchau, filho.... Er... Cuide-se.

Jay deu dois passos para trás enquanto me olhava - eu podia sentir seu olhar preso em mim – e então girou seu corpo e começou, a passos lentos, a andar em direção a seu carro. Virei o meu corpo para a caminhonete e fechei os olhos, tomado por um sentimento completamente novo para mim e que eu não poderia nomeá-lo naquele momento. Eu só tinha consciência do aperto que provocava em meu peito.

Respirei fundo e virei em direção a ela, ouvindo seus saltos se afastando. Decidi então por pigarrear, porém não fui escutado.

─ Nós provavelmente estaremos em casa no Natal, então se quiserem aparecer...

Minha mãe virou e em seu rosto havia um sorriso enorme. Aquele sorriso lindo que fazia seus olhos brilharem.

Por Deus!

Depois de todos esses anos e finalmente olhando-a ali brilhar, fizeram-me notar o quanto senti sua falta.

Não pude deixar de sorrir, é claro. Afinal, eu estava me transformando em uma verdadeira manteiga derretida.

─ Será muito bom passar o Natal com vocês.

─ É... ─ Dei a ela um sorriso sem dentes, porém muito mais verdadeiro que aquele último.

─ Ok. ─ Jay tinha um sorriso enorme no rosto quando acenou em minha direção e eu enviei um aceno com a cabeça, sorrindo também, antes de entrar na caminhonete e ficar encarando o volante, tentando processar o que havia acontecido.

Pude ver pelo retrovisor que minha mãe já tinha ido embora e liguei o carro em seguida, dando partida e começando o meu caminho para o hotel.

Durante o trajeto, eu não pude deixar de pensar em como eu havia mudado e como aquilo era estranho e até mesmo assustador.

Não era como se eu quisesse ter mudado. Afinal, eu não queria, mas foi tão inevitável que quase deixei passar despercebida a transformação.

O que estava acontecendo comigo?

Bem, eu não fazia ideia, mas tinha certeza que era tudo culpa daquele homem de covinhas que só servia para me provocar.

Até mesmo pela caminhonete eu já havia me apegado. Pela caminhonete!

Dá para acreditar?

Aquela velharia antiquada, com a pintura desgastada, assim como os bancos, e com o motor que faz mais barulho do que ônibus escolar havia me conquistado, definitivamente. Principalmente devido àqueles momentos em que eu precisava, desesperadamente precisava, e ela nunca me deixava na mão. Eu poderia até mesmo dizer que estávamos virando amigos...

Isso é tão vergonhoso...

Eu, Louis William Tomlinson, apreciando uma lata velha? Só poderia ser piada.

O celular em meu bolso vibrou, arrancando-me de meus devaneios. Tirei-o do bolso com certa dificuldade, pois ele estava muito bem preso na parte da frente da calça jeans, e, assim que encarei o visor, vi o nome de Liam brilhando na tela.

─ Liam!

─ Hey!

─ Resolveu lembrar que eu ainda existo... ─ Disse com toda a ironia e sarcasmo que eu tinha em minhas mangas.

─ Oras! Não faça drama. Não faz tanto tempo assim. Eu estive ocupado, você sabe.

─ É, mas eu sou seu amigo que às vezes preciso de um ombro para chorar.

─ Chorar dramaticamente, diga-se de passagem. ─ Ele riu após zombar de mim e apenas revirei os olhos.

─ Traidor. ─ Reclamei e Liam riu novamente. ─ Aposto que está me ligando para pedir algum favor. É só para isso que sirvo mesmo...

─ Louis, como Harry aguenta toda essa dramatização, hm? Eu gostaria de saber o segredo para o autocontrole do seu marido.

─ Idiota.

─ E eu não liguei para pedir favor nenhum, pelo contrário. Estou ligando, porque resolvi fazer uma reforma em um dos cômodos de meu apartamento e estou tirando alguns móveis de lá. Quer ficar com algum deles?

─ Móveis? Que móveis?

─ Ah... Não é muita coisa, mas talvez seja útil. Um sofá, um armário pequeno todo de vidro, um tapete que eu comprei em uma de minhas viagens para o Cairo...

─ Espero que eu tenha ido a essa viagem para o Cairo...

Ele deu uma gargalhada do outro lado da linha.

─ Não, não foi.

─ Queria saber o motivo de eu não ter ido...

─ Louis! Era uma viagem de negócios. Não um passeio qualquer... Mas então... Vai ou não querer os móveis? Se quiser, pode vir aqui dar uma olhada para ver se gosta.

─ Acho que ficarei com o sofá. Ele está em boas condições?

─ Sem um risco sequer.

─ Ótimo. Sirene destruiu uma parte do nos... N-Nosso. ─ Eu estava me referindo ao sofá da casa de Harry como o meu sofá? Como se fosse, além de Harry, meu também? Era isso mesmo? Nosso sofá? Eu estava falando sério? Tive de pigarrear para que minha voz, ainda presa na garganta, continuasse o que eu estava dizendo. ─ E-Ela comeu... C-Comeu uma parte e há um buraco agora.

─ Sirene... ─ Liam deu risada. ─ Sempre nos surpreendendo.

─ Ah! E quero o tapete. Definitivamente quero o tapete. Quanto ao armário de vidro, eu teria de ver. Não sei se é muito seguro ter algo assim como uma casa cheia de crianças, sendo que uma delas passou a engatinhar e explorar todos os cantos da casa.

─ Sinto falta de meus sobrinhos. Como eles estão?

─ Estão bem. ─ Disse enquanto virava para a direita em um dos trajetos que eu escolhera hoje para seguir. ─ Lily resolveu virar amiga do monstro que tanto a perturbava. Disse que se identifica com ele. Coisa de criança... ─ Liam deu risada. ─ E Jamie, como sabe, descobriu um modo de arrancar ainda mais os meus cabelos.

─ E como seria? ─ Meu amigo perguntou e, no mesmo instante, estacionei o carro em uma vaga livre em frente ao hotel.

─ Decidiu que o melhor jeito de descer as escadas seria escorregar pelos degraus. ─ Olhei para a fachada do prédio e lembrei que eu tinha de falar alguma coisa com Liam, só não sabia ao certo o que era. ─ Eu vou ficar careca desse jeito. Juro! Careca!

Pude escutar outra gargalhada de Liam e martelei em minha cabeça qual era o assunto que eu deveria tratar com meu amigo, mas nada me vinha. Absolutamente nada!

─ Seus filhos valem ouro. Sabe disso, não?

─ Se valessem mesmo, eu já teria pechinchado por eles... ─ Brinquei, nós dois rimos juntos e eu pude sentir meu coração aquecido ao me lembrar de Lily e Jamie. Lily em seu macacão rosa, com algumas mechas atrás da orelha, trazendo-me flores, pois dizia me considerar um "anjinho que fugiu do céu". E Jamie com seu tiptop cinza, sua risada sem dentes, seus dedos molhados de saliva e que seguravam um chocalho maior que seu próprio corpo.

Eu não conseguia mais deixar de pensar neles e de um modo que me fazia sorrir feito um completo tolo.

**

O melhor dia da semana definitivamente é sábado. Mais precisamente sábado à tarde. Mais precisamente ainda sábado à tarde com quatro ingressos para assistir a um jogo de futebol em uma das maiores arenas do mundo.

E eu estava feliz. Muito feliz. Além de sempre ter adorado futebol, o melhor de tudo aquilo era o fato de ser o jogo de um de meus times preferidos e de que as nossas cadeiras se encontravam em um bom lugar na arquibancada.

No entanto, minha felicidade, é claro, não durou por muito tempo. Afinal, tudo o que pode dar errado, dá errado e comigo. Sempre!

─ Amor, eu te avisei para não sentar naqueles banquinhos de fora do estádio. Agora já era... Vai ter de lidar com isso!

─ Harry, sério, eu não preciso dos seus sermões agora. Já basta a vergonha que estou passando. ─ Abaixei minha cabeça um pouco, olhando para cima de vez em quando, achando que todas as risadas eram direcionadas para mim. Tentei esconder meu rosto atrás de uma de minhas mãos e pude sentir minhas bochechas queimando pela vergonha que eu sentia. ─ Ai que vergonha!

─ Hey! ─ Harry começou com aquela voz consoladora e eu pude imaginar o que viria. Com toda a certeza, o que ele dissesse despertaria em mim aquela vontade familiar de socá-lo. ─ Não dá nem para perceber.

─ Harry... ─ Comecei em um sussurro irritado. ─ Tem um chiclete cor de rosa colado no meio da minha bunda e você vem me dizer que não dá nem para perceber?

─ Mas não dá... ─ Ele disse meio avoado e tive de revirar os olhos.

Definitivamente, eu não tinha acordado com o pé direito.

─ Eu quero chiclete, papai. ─ Lily pediu enquanto olhava para todos os lados e para todas aquelas pessoas.

─ Eu vou comprar. Pode deixar, filhota. ─ Harry informou com um sorriso grande a ela e recebendo da mesma um sorriso genuíno também. ─ Comprarei cachorro-quente para todos. E refrigerante. Alguém quer algo mais?

─ Chocolate? ─ Arrisquei e Harry sorriu para mim.

─ Chocolate também. Para todos. Até para Jamie, é claro. Menos o cachorro-quente. Já trouxemos o que ele gosta...

─ Ok, Harry. Vá lá que nós te esperamos aqui nesse canto até você voltar. Me dê Jamie... ─ Harry então me passou Jamie, que já estava obviamente com metade da mão dentro da boca, e foi até um dos estabelecimentos comprar o que queríamos. ─ Segure a minha mão, Lily. Tem muita gente aqui e é perigoso que você se perca, caso eu te perca de vista nem que seja por um instante.

A garotinha fez o que pedi e me olhou com seus grandes olhos.

─ E se o papai sumir?

─ Ele acha o caminho de volta. Ele é adulto. ─ Sorri a ela.

─ Da-da.

─ Acho que todo mundo... Todo mundo... Eu, Jamie, papai Harry e papai Louis... Eu tinha que segurar a sua mão e papai Harry a mão do Jamie e você e o papai Harry também pra não se perder. Não quero que ninguém fique perdido. É muito triste...

Soltei uma leve risada.

─ Nós faremos isso assim que Harry voltar, ok?

Ela concordou com a cabeça e sorri a ela. No mesmo instante, senti um forte puxão em meus cabelos e virei para lançar um olhar sério ao responsável.

─ Você só quer atenção, não é? Um desesperado por atenção.

─ Gaaa! ─ E Jamie deu risada ainda com a mão na boca e deixando um fio de saliva escorrer para fora dela.

─ Metido.

─ Naaaa! ─ O bebê pareceu reclamar de forma irritada, abrindo a mão melecada em seguida e batendo ela em meu rosto.

─ Ah que nojo! Tira essa nojeira de meu rosto, seu porquinho.

─ Naaaa! ─ Reclamou outra vez, tendo sua sobrancelha franzida e a expressão fechada, como se estivesse mal humorado. Fechei a minha expressão também, retribuindo o olhar a ele e ouvindo Lily rindo de nós dois.

Com o canto dos olhos, observei Harry se aproximando de nós e desviei minha atenção de Jamie para ele. Estava com as mãos completamente lotadas de comida e eu não fazia a mínima ideia de como ele conseguia carregar tudo aquilo sem nem mesmo usar sacolas. Pude observar também a comida e o quanto ela parecia deliciosa, deixando-me com água na boca.

Contudo, no instante seguinte, tudo começou a passar em câmera lenta e foi então que, sem mais e nem menos, Harry pareceu tropeçar e um dos copos cheio de refrigerante voou para o lado, acertando um homem que parecia frequentar muito a academia. Harry conseguiu se ajeitar em uma posição a tempo de salvar o resto da comida, porém isso não impediu o desastre na camiseta do homem com quem ele esbarrara.

Engoli em seco, porque eu sabia que daquilo não sairia boa coisa, e rezei para que Harry não fosse acertado por um soco no meio do nariz, fazendo com que o dia se transformasse em um desastre completo.

─ Eu não... Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa. ─ Harry disse repetidas vezes, com os olhos arregalados e o rosto em choque, não acreditando no que havia deixado acontecer. Parecia se sentir extremamente e verdadeiramente mal por aquilo que acontecera.

─Olha o que você fez com a minha camiseta. ─ O homem gritou a ele. ─ Olha a porra que você fez.

─ Não foi a minha intenção. Eu apenas tropecei. Posso pagar pela lavagem.

─ Cara, você é idiota. ─ Ele tirou sarro e minhas sobrancelhas franziram.

─ Eu sinto muito. Eu já pedi desculpas...

─ Mas isso não vai desfazer o que aconteceu, vai? ─ Ele tinha um sorriso cínico no rosto que estava completamente vermelho.

─ Eu sei, eu sei. Sinto muito.

─ Imbecil. Idiota do caralho. ─ Continuou xingando e eu podia sentir o meu sangue esquentar, a veia ao lado da testa pulsar e meus punhos se fecharem. ─ Seu viado.

─ Hey! ─ Gritei ao idiota que xingava Harry e, no mesmo instante, os dois me olhavam. Eu ainda segurava firmemente as crianças e Lily parecia assustada tanto quanto Jamie parecia calado. ─ Quem você pensa que é para falar assim com o meu marido? Hein? Quem você pensa que é?

─ Eu não sei se você percebeu, mas a porra do idiota do seu marido derrubou refrigerante na minha camiseta. ─ O rosto do homem estava tão vermelho que eu seria estúpido dem dizer que não sentia medo naquela hora, porém aquilo não me impediu de continuar.

─ Amor, está tudo bem... ─ Harry começou, andando em minha direção, e colocando uma de suas mãos em meu peitoral. No entanto, eu nem o escutei direito e acabei ignorando o que ele dissera.

─ E você, por um acaso, é de açúcar que não pode cair uma gota sequer no garotão? ─ Disse sarcasticamente e com os nervos à flor da pele. ─ Ele pediu desculpas, sinceras desculpas, disse que sentia muito e ainda se ofereceu para pagar pela lavagem e o que você fez? Resolveu falar todos os palavrões do seu vocabulário na frente dos meus filhos! Dá para acreditar? Até a minha filha de cinco anos consegue agir de uma forma mais madura que você.

─ Amor, por favor, não arruma confusão. ─ Harry sussurrou preocupado e o olhei indignado.

─ Ele te xingou, Harry. Eu não vou deixar isso passar barato. ─ Olhei firmemente em seus olhos e seu polegar acariciou minha bochecha.

─ Eu sei, mas eu não quero que ele faça nada na frente das crianças, yeah? Elas são apenas crianças. Esquece isso, sim?

─ Ele já te xingou na frente das crianças. O que ele pode fazer? Vir tentar me bater?

─ Sim. E, se ele vier, eu terei de bater nele, as crianças irão ver isso, provavelmente eu vou preso por agressão física, você terá de me tirar da cadeia e usará um pouco de dinheiro da nossa poupança para isso. Acredite... Não vale a pena.

─ Hm... E depois eu que sou o dramático daqui, certo?

Uma covinha apareceu no rosto de Harry, seguido por um sorriso grande, e ele então beijou minha testa.

─ Você sempre é o dramático daqui.

─ Certo... ─ Olhei na direção do homem que tinha xingado Harry, mas ele já se afastava, tentando limpar a camiseta e reclamando por meio de murmúrios.

─ Quem quer esquecer isso tudo comigo e comer um delicioso cachorro-quente com bastante ketchup e mostarda?! ─ Harry perguntou animado e o sorriso de Lily e Jamie começou a voltar para seus rostos.

─ Eu! ─ Lily gritou, levantando os braços para cima e dando dois pulinhos.

─ Yay! ─ Jamie gritou também e rapidamente tirou as mãos da boca, chamando com um delas o chocolate que se encontrava na mão de Harry.

**

Assistir aquele jogo havia sido incrível. O time para o qual nós torcemos havia ganhado, fazendo com que esquecêssemos o idiota que havia xingado Harry, e voltamos para casa cantando a pleno pulmões músicas de uma rádio local. Até mesmo Jamie ainda tinha energia para tudo aquilo e balançava os braços no ar enquanto sorria por detrás da chupeta.

No entanto, assim que chegamos em casa, a energia acabou se dissipando e de modo muito rápido, fazendo com que todos sentissem extremo cansaço. É claro que Sirene ainda tinha toda a energia do mundo e nos forçou a deixá-la ir para o lado de fora para que aproveitasse um pouquinho do vento fresco batendo contra seus pelos.

Não demorou muito para que resolvêssemos dar banho nas crianças, além de tomar banho também, e colocá-las para dormir, não sem antes de eu ser obrigado a contar uma história de um dos livros muito bem posicionados em uma das prateleiras do quarto. Elas permaneceram acordadas até o fim da história, porém após eu fechar o livro e ter de dar um beijo de boa noite, apenas porque Lily insistiu muito, as crianças apagaram preguiçosamente e da forma mais calma possível.

Muito contrário ao modo como eu dormia, diga-se de passagem.

Se alguém me filmasse durante o sono e colocasse o vídeo no youtube, lucraria horrores com o show de comédia que disponibilizaria.

Rindo de minha própria desgraça e cansado demais para mexer alguns músculos, fui para o quarto que eu sempre estivera dormindo desde que o universo resolvera me colocar ali e encontrei Harry em pé terminando de colocar seu pijama. Assim que vestiu a camiseta, sorriu genuíno para mim, fazendo-me com que eu o imitasse, e bagunçou um pouco os cabelos na tentativa de tirar de seus olhos.

Depois disso, aproximou-se de mim e se inclinou, beijando-me nos lábios delicadamente, apenas em um doce selinho, e roçando os nossos narizes, fazendo-me sentir como se estivesse flutuando e deixando meu coração retumbando contra o peito da forma mais idiota possível.

─ Eu nunca pensei que fosse me apaixonar por um cão raivoso. ─ Ele sussurrou, fazendo-me rir.

─ Não estrague o clima. ─ Disse baixo também.

─ Que clima?

─ O clima, oras. ─ Brinquei e tive de segurar o riso. Eu ainda permanecia de olhos fechados e podia sentia o nariz de Harry roçando em minha bochecha.

─ Ah, sim. O clima... Hum... O clima. ─ Falou e eu quase dei uma gargalhada. ─ Achei que estava naquela greve de sexo ainda...

─ E quem disse que eu ainda não estou?

─ É bom que não esteja.

─ Por quê?

─ Porque eu não aguento mais, pelo amor de Deus. ─ Disse desesperado e ri de sua sinceridade. Abri meus olhos, ficando sério na medida em que os minutos se passavam, e, aos poucos, fui acariciando seus braços em momento algum fitando seus olhos. Parecendo perceber, Harry então segurou meu queixo, levantou meu rosto e enfim nossos olhos se encontraram parecendo carregar tudo aquilo que sentíamos.

Enquanto eu o olhava, a única vontade que me tomou foi a de beijá-lo e a forma como meu coração se aqueceu me fez desejar, mesmo que por um instante, ficar ali para sempre.

Como se parecesse ler meus pensamentos, no mesmo instante, Harry envolveu seus braços em meu corpo, permitindo que eu fizesse o mesmo com o seu, e me beijou do mesmo modo que suas últimas palavras soaram. Seus lábios deslizavam pelos meus de um jeito que sugava o ar de cada poro de meu ser e provocando o desejo de me afogar na sensação que ele estava me provocando.

Eu tinha consciência de que meus pés, mesmo que desengonçadamente e junto a Harry, se movimentavam em direção à cama e, dentro de minha cabeça, a única coisa que se gritava aos sete ventos era que eu queria aquilo.

Queria Harry.

Somente Harry.

Foi então que eu caí contra o colchão da cama e Harry se posicionou em cima de meu corpo, não de forma dominadora, mas sim de um jeito totalmente apaixonado e protetor, voltando a me beijar em seguida enquanto acariciava os meus cabelos.

Eu sentia como se fosse explodir em mil pedaços apenas pela forma que meu coração batia conta o peito.

-x-


	19. Em todos os cômodos

"Come sleep with me: We won't make love, love will make us."

Julio Cortzar

**

Eu me encontrava preso embaixo do corpo de Harry e seus braços permaneciam repousados ao lado de minha cabeça enquanto suas mãos acariciavam meus cabelos e um de seus dedos deslizava desde o começo de minha testa até o fim de meus lábios. Nossos corpos estavam extremamente colados um ao outro e em meu ventre eu podia sentir uma sensação que, ao mesmo tempo em que me deixava nervoso, me fazia ter vontade de gritar em contentamento.

Harry então me beijou novamente e eu imediatamente fechei meus olhos, perdido completamente na sensação de ter sua boca na minha. Nossas línguas se encontravam no meio do caminho e Harry resolveu segurar meus braços em cima da cabeça, deslizando sua outra mão em minha cintura enquanto me beijava da forma mais calorosa que eu jamais havia sido beijado antes.

Foi então que um barulho vindo do primeiro andar nos parou no mesmo instante.

─ Pff! ─ Resmunguei contrariado, mesmo de olhos um pouco arregalados devido ao susto.

─ Argh! ─ Disse Harry ainda mais irritado. ─ Por que sempre acontece algo pra nos atrapalhar nesses momentos?

─ Deve ser Sirene... ─ Falei, querendo que ele ficasse e segurando sua cintura.

─ Mas pode não ser... ─ Sua expressão se mostrava irritada. ─ Vou conferir. Não saia daqui. Volto logo!

─ Ok... ─ E assim que disse, beijou meus lábios e levantou rapidamente de cima de mim, descendo as escadas do mesmo modo e deixando claro em quais degraus pisava de tão barulhento que foi a sua chegada até o primeiro andar.

Olhando para o teto e esboçando uma careta, tamborilei os dedos no colchão e fiquei esperando Harry aparecer. Eu me encontrava em estado de pânico e ao mesmo tempo excitação apenas por constatar que faríamos sexo em breve.

Por que nós faríamos sexo, não faríamos?!

Sim, nós faríamos sexo.

Mordi o lábio inferior e respirei fundo uma vez, tentando desacelerar as batidas do meu coração. Ele parecia tão incontrolável dentro do peito que imaginei que Harry poderia ter ouvido do primeiro andar. Até mesmo os vizinhos poderiam escutar, se duvidasse por apenas um momento.

Apoiei-me em meus cotovelos no colchão e observei a porta de entrada do quarto, esperando ansioso por Harry e sua aparição. Acreditava que ele iria em um pé e voltaria no outro, mas não era isso que estava acontecendo. Do modo como o rapaz de olhos esverdeados desceu as escadas, o mínimo que eu esperava era que ele aparecesse naquele exato instante em minha frente.

Bufei irritado.

Onde estava Harry, afinal?

Resolveu brincar um pouco com Sirene?

Aquele cachorro traidor roubando a atenção que eu deveria estar recebendo...

Levantei da cama em um só pulo e decidido a ir atrás de Harry para que ele voltasse até mim. Não que eu fizesse questão de uma noite de sexo com ele, mas era só porque ele havia me deixado excitado na cama e estava me devendo essa.

Pois então nada mais justo que ele voltasse, certo?

Contudo, assim que dei alguns passos para a porta, Harry apareceu naquele mesmo instante e me olhou confuso por um momento. No entanto, assim que percebeu o que eu estava fazendo – indo atrás dele – é claro que ele não deixou de dar seu maldito sorriso de lado.

─ Demorou. ─ Constatei simples e sério.

─ Estava indo atrás de mim, hm?

─ Hã? Claro que não. Eu só, hm, fiquei achando que, sei lá, tinha alguém aqui dentro de casa.

─ Certo. ─ Falou enquanto cruzava os braços e franzia o cenho.

─ Certo. ─ Repeti.

─ Hm... Acho melhor eu ir dormir então. ─ Ele disse em seguida, deixando-me completamente confuso.

Minha boca no mesmo instante se entreabriu e fechou várias vezes enquanto eu pensava no que dizer e observava Harry pular na cama e se ajeitar na mesma. Eu acreditava que aquilo pudesse ser somente uma brincadeira e minha vontade era de socá-lo até ele ceder e voltar aos nossos beijos de antes.

─ Você--

─ Boa noite, Lou! ─ Disse com certa animação e o fuzilei com meus olhos. Ele se virou na cama, ficando de costas para mim, e se aconchegou mais ao edredom, fazendo-me sentir vontade de jogar em sua cabeça um chinelo.

Completamente revoltado, deitei na cama e puxei o edredom, tendo certo deja vú, pois aquilo definitivamente já havia acontecido algumas vezes entre nós dois, e também fiquei de costas para Harry. Eu ainda estava um pouco duro e tinha certeza de que Harry tinha consciência disso e o fato dele ter me ignorado só aumentava a minha raiva.

Bufei audivelmente, com o claro intuito de fazê-lo ouvir, e esperei para que ele passasse os braços ao meu redor, me puxasse para ele e voltasse a beijar todos os cantos de meu rosto.

Lembrei-me de seu sorriso caloroso enquanto nos beijávamos e de suas mãos quentes acariciando minha pele, além do fato dele me beijar com todo o carinho que poderia ter reunido em seus lábios. Sorri inconsciente, querendo me estapear logo depois, porém apenas apertei mais os lençóis em minha volta e continuei com o sorriso idiota pregado em meu rosto.

O que foi? Virei uma garotinha apaixonada?

Eu não estava apaixonado por Harry? Estava?

Olhe só! Outro deja vú.

Não, não estava apaixonado por ele definitivamente.

Tudo bem que Harry não saía de meus pensamentos nas últimas semanas, mas isso não quer dizer nada. Ele estava apenas me irritando até mesmo em minha mente.

Não é nada. Não é nada. Absolutamente nada.

Talvez seu jeito carinhoso me cativasse, assim como sua voz veluda e rouca, além de seu perfume gostoso que me enlaçava, mas era só isso. Nada além disso!

É claro que tinha também o fato dele ser um ótimo pai e, apesar de contar péssimas piadas, estar sempre fazendo as crianças rirem. Harry cozinha muito bem também e sabe de cada detalhe meu como ninguém, sabendo exatamente como me provocar, me acalmar, me levar a loucura e me deixar nas nuvens. Tem covinhas adoráveis, abraços aconchegantes e sempre é calmo o suficiente para acalmar quem está ao seu redor. Sempre compreensível e adorável... Eu já disse adorável? Pois então... Muito--

Oh meu Deus! O que eu estou fazendo?

Eu estou apaixonado?

Apaixonado por Harry?

Isso é... Isso é uma catástrofe!

Respirei fundo de forma audível.

Ok... Talvez eu estivesse apaixonado por Harry e talvez eu quisesse que ele voltasse a me beijar e me acariciar e talvez, mas só talvez, eu devesse me mexer e fazer alguma porra de coisa para mostrar isso.

─ H-Hm... ─ Pigarreei uma vez e tentei manter a minha respiração controlada. ─ Harry?

─ Hm? ─ Disse ele parecendo sonolento.

─ Você, hm, você não quer me beijar? ─ Perguntei cauteloso.

─ Beijar? ─ Fingiu estar confuso e quis jogar um travesseiro em sua cabeça.

─ Yeah, hm, beijar. Você sabe... O que estávamos fazendo antes. ─ Argh! Por que eu estava agindo daquele jeito tão sem graça?

─ Hm... Por quê?

Como por quê?

Porque eu quero, oras, pensei em dizer, mas sabia que nada eu conseguiria. E também sabia que essa era apenas a metade da verdade.

─ Porque achei que iríamos fazer sexo.

─ Pensei que ainda estava em greve... ─ Continuou me provocando e claramente me irritando.

Tive de respirar fundo.

─ Esquece essa greve, Haz, por favor.

─ Haz?

─ É, Harry.

─ Gosto de Haz. ─ Disse convencido.

─ Gosta de me beijar também?

─ Não sei... Você gosta de me beijar?

─ Eu amo te beijar. Eu poderia te beijar o dia inteiro, yeah? ─ Falei desesperado na tentativa de convencê-lo.

─ Hum... E o que mais você ama?

─ Eu amaria se você calasse a boca e me beijasse agora. ─ Senti um movimento ao meu lado, talvez por Harry estar se arrumando no colchão, e logo em seguida ele deu risada.

─ E o que mais?

Irritado, virei para ele, ainda deitado no colchão, e mostrei todo o descontentamento em minha expressão.

─ Harry! ─ E o rapaz de olhos esverdeados apenas deu risada.

─ O que foi? ─ Perguntou em meio aos risos.

─ Por favor...

─ Wow... Louis William dizendo por favor? Você está mesmo desesperado, hm? ─ Fiz bico e Harry sorriu um pouco mais, logo em seguida acariciando minha bochecha. ─ Ok... Acho que talvez você acabou de me convencer...

Foi então que Harry se aproximou de mim e me beijou com a mesma ternura de antes, levando meus pensamentos a loucura mais uma vez.

Meus dedos imediatamente alcançaram as mechas de seu cabelo e eu puxei seu rosto delicadamente mais para perto. As mãos de Harry já voavam por meu corpo e eu tinha certeza naquele momento que nenhum beijo que eu já havia dado poderia ser comparado com aquele. E Harry, aquele convencido, não precisava ficar sabendo, é claro.

Harry se remexeu embaixo do edredom e eu fiz o mesmo, permitindo assim que nossos corpos se aproximassem, fazendo com que Harry ficasse sobre mim e eu deixasse minhas pernas cada uma ao lado do corpo daquele homem que produzia os mais constantes arrepios em minha coluna.

─ Eu amo você. ─ Harry disse em meio ao beijo, deixando-me um pouco atônito e pensativo.

Eu o amava? Não tinha como ter certeza. Talvez um sentimento estivesse sendo cultivado dentro de mim – contra a minha vontade, diga-se de passagem –, mas era difícil afirmar isso com precisão. E eu também não desejava dizer nada sem ter a absoluta certeza.

Porque, talvez, eu não quisesse, sei lá, machucar Harry?

Por isso apenas sorri um pouco e verdadeiramente, puxando seus cabelos para trás e beijando a ponta de seu nariz.

Harry sorriu também, talvez achando que aquilo fosse a minha reciprocidade e eu queria que fosse. Eu queria que fosse? Sim, eu queria que fosse, mas era só a minha incerteza ainda que me atrapalhava.

No entanto, deixei esses meus pensamentos confusos de lado e tentei me focar no que realmente importava naquele momento. Beijei Harry novamente com o mesmo fervor de anteriormente e deixei que ele começasse a tirar minha roupa de pijama. Eu também resolvi fazer o mesmo, começando por sua calça, visto que ele se encontrava sem camiseta alguma após o momento em que deitou na cama e a tirou – somente para me provocar, é claro.

Seus lábios ainda deslizavam sobre os meus de forma quente e, por Deus, como eu queria que aquela boca sugasse minha pele em outras regiões.

Harry parou um pouco com o beijo e eu já me sentia completamente duro dentro da boxer. Ela ainda estava um pouco molhada e quando os olhos esverdeados se encontraram com os meus azuis, eu tive apenas vontade de gemer de prazer ao ver aquelas preciosas esmeraldas me observando com tamanho amor que eu tinha plena consciência de que ali existia.

─ Harry, continua, por favor...

─ Eu vou continuar. ─ Ele sussurrou uma vez e logo em seguida começou a descer até meu pescoço e enchê-lo de beijos. Seus lábios grossos deslizavam por minha pele de forma bruta, sendo que sua barba arranhava o local, e eu estava amando por completo toda aquela sensação prazerosa. Sua boca me deixava tão em êxtase e na medida em que ele foi descendo beijos pelos meus mamilos, que se encontravam extremamente sensíveis, e por meu abdômen, eu tinha ainda mais certeza de que o rapaz de olhos esverdeados que deixara suas mechas caírem sobre meu peito me levaria à completa loucura em poucos segundos.

Eu tentava controlar meus gemidos, tapando minha boca com o braço, enquanto Harry descia e levava minha boxer para longe, beijando a parte interna de minha coxa e bem perto de minha virilha. Às vezes, meu quadril ia para frente de modo inconsciente e no instante seguinte eu somente observava o sorriso convencido de Harry e suas terríveis covinhas que levavam-me a loucura. Eu queria que ele voltasse a beijar meus lábios, mas também desejava que ele permanecesse ali beijando e chupando a pele de minha coxa, massageando minhas bolas e volta e meia esbarrando – com certeza intencionalmente – em minha glande.

Aquele prazer que eu sentia naquele exato momento era tão intenso, tão gostoso, tão delicioso que eu desejava que aquilo se tornasse eterno, mesmo sabendo que nada dura para sempre.

E, além disso, Harry ali me direcionando todo o carinho, ternura e desejo que sentia me fez querer fazer com que ele se sentisse do mesmo modo como eu me sentia em seus braços, deitado embaixo dele. Queria que ele também tivesse certeza do orgasmo que iria ter em breve.

Por isso, no momento em que Harry se afastou da marca que havia feito em minha coxa enquanto esboçando um sorriso por ter me feito gemer, puxei-o pelos braços para cima e ele veio sem hesitação nenhuma.

Assim que o fiz, beijei seus lábios outra vez e o levei a ficar de costas para o colchão, sendo possível assim que eu me sentasse em seu colo como na vez em que o provoquei no meio da noite. Ele pareceu se recordar também, dando seu maldito sorriso de lado, e voltei a beijá-lo, dessa vez tomando controle sobre o beijo e deixando que minha língua deslizasse sobre a dele.

─ O que está fazendo? ─ Harry perguntou entre o beijo, fazendo-me rir.

─ Te beijando, oras...

─ Hum... V-Você realmente queria isso, hm?

─ Yeah... Queria... ─ E continuei beijando Harry com todo o desejo acumulado em meu corpo.

Naquele momento, movimentei algumas vezes o meu quadril sobre sua cintura, notando o quão Harry estava ficando duro e o modo como ele gemia em minha boca. Nossos corpos começaram aos poucos a se chocar levemente, talvez procurando desesperados por um pouco de atrito e alívio para toda aquela situação, porém com os minutos se passando os movimentos foram aumentando e se tornando cada vez mais brutos e desesperados.

Percebendo claramente o que estava acontecendo e desejando desesperadamente aliviar a tensão, Harry mais uma vez me colocou contra o colchão e deu um beijo molhado em meu pescoço, indo em seguida até uma das gavetas do criado-mudo ao lado da cama. De lá, pegou um tubinho de lubrificante e uma camisinha, fazendo com que a sensação de borboletas no estômago se manifestasse pela milésima vez naquele dia.

─ Eu nunca fiz assim antes... ─ Falei mais para mim mesmo, tendo consciência de que as vezes em que fiz sexo nunca sequer tiveram preliminares e acabei demorando a perceber que Harry havia escutado.

─ Essa greve de sexo fez você repensar a vida, hm? ─ Brincou e eu sorri um pouco constrangido.

Ele me beijou e fechei os olhos lentamente, perdendo-me em meus pensamentos outra vez.

─ Você me fez repensar a minha vida. ─ Sussurrei e senti que ele sorria novamente.

Eu sei, estranho não?

Eu dizendo coisas como aquela era algo totalmente novo, mas para falar a verdade eu precisava e queria dizer aquilo. Era necessário como o modo como eu inspirava e expirava o ar de meus pulmões naquele momento.

─ Minha vida. ─ Ele então disse e me beijou mais uma vez nos lábios, tirando sua boxer em seguida e segurando com apenas uma mão tanto o meu pênis como o dele. Deslizando seus dedos com força e rapidez, ele começou a nos masturbar, usando um pouco de gozo para deslizar as mãos com mais facilidade, e gemi uma, duas, três vezes, tendo que abafar os gemidos com um travesseiro para não acordar as crianças.

Eu chegava a me contorcer embaixo de Harry e minhas pernas se apertavam ainda mais em sua cintura. Harry, pelo contrário, parecia determinado a nos masturbar e somente apoiou a mão livre bem perto de minha cabeça, gemendo tão rouco e de forma grave que fazia os pelos de minha nuca se arrepiarem.

Em dado momento, ele beijou meus lábios, deixando sua boca deslizar de forma preguiçosa e gostosa até meu queixo e subindo novamente, para depositar um beijo molhado em meu nariz. Foi então que ele parou a masturbação, pois claramente deveria ter percebido que, em mais alguns minutos daquilo, nós iríamos gozar, acabando com o divertimento.

Harry beijou meu pescoço rapidamente, concentrando-se então no lubrificante e na camisinha em suas mãos enquanto eu aproveitava a chance de admirar seus traços marcados, seus cabelos rebeldes e levemente molhados e como seu corpo ficava lindo sob a pouca luz naquela noite.

Eu poderia beijar todos os pontos de seu rosto, mesmo que após isso eu somente acabasse por desejar atirar minha cabeça contra uma parede enquanto pensava que diabos eu estava fazendo.

─ O que está pensando? ─ Harry me beijou, meio rindo meio sorrindo, enquanto desenrolava a camisinha em seu pênis e passava lubrificante em seguida na extensão.

─ Nada não. ─ Tentei disfarçar, mas, como sempre, falhando.

─ Hm... Ok. ─ Ele apenas disse, lambuzando seus dedos com lubrificante.

Meu cenho se franziu, obviamente, pois por essa eu não esperava, afinal Harry sempre insistia sobre o que eu estava pensando, falando, resmungando ou qualquer coisa que se passasse em minha cabeça e em meus atos.

Observando-o atentamente, tentei decifrar suas atitudes, porém imediatamente fui impedido de sequer pensar no resultado de uma somatória 1+1 ao sentir um dos dedos de Harry melecado penetrar minha entrada. No mesmo instante, minha boca se entreabriu, sendo que nenhum som saiu de lá, e agarrei os lençóis firmemente entre meus dedos.

─ O que estava pensando? ─ Foi isso que entendi acerca do que ele estava perguntando, mas meus pensamentos se encontravam em uma completa confusão sem chance para que eu sequer conseguisse formular uma resposta.

Com isso, apenas entreabri ainda mais a boca e de minha garganta saiu um gemido fraco, porém longo o suficiente para que eu notasse as pupilas de Harry dilatarem ainda mais – como se isso fosse possível. Harry começou a movimentar o dedo para dentro e para fora, me abrindo, me expondo e me deixando completamente de joelhos por ele.

─ O que estava pensando, amor? ─ Insistiu outra vez e, após feita a pergunta, inseriu outro dedo em minha abertura, deixando aquilo ainda mais quente e doloroso. Eu gemi rouco e grave e larguei os lençóis, agarrando com firmeza os braços de Harry, tentando controlar de alguma forma o prazer e a dor provocados em meu corpo. Harry continuou movimentando os dedos e dessa vez foi de modo mais forte e rápido e eu sentia como se fosse derreter em cima daquele colchão devido a cada terminação nervosa se encontrar em chamas.

─ V-Você. H-Harry... Você. ─ Disse desesperado, passando meus braços entorno de seu pescoço e o puxando mais para perto. Harry cedeu ao meu desejo, beijou meu pescoço, sugando a pele em seguida, tirou seus dedos de minha entrada e substituiu por seu pênis que aos poucos foi sendo colocado em minha abertura.

A única coisa que pude fazer naquele momento foi gemer e ajudar Harry de alguma forma, remexendo os meus quadris e investindo contra ele. Harry também investia contra mim, indo ainda mais fundo, passando suas mãos grossas por todo o meu corpo e se movimentando de um jeito que me fazia ter vontade de gozar naquele momento. Nossas bocas não se desgrudavam e eu estava amando brincar com aqueles lábios tão carnudos e macios. Eu ainda tinha de abafar meus gemidos e as vezes em que o nome de Harry escapava por minha boca, mas estávamos chegando em um ponto em que eu quase não me importava mais com quais vizinhos iriam escutar. No entanto, ainda o peso na consciência em relação à possibilidade das crianças ouvirem me impedia de fazê-lo. Por isso, eu continuava abafando como podia, mesmo que nada eu pudesse fazer para diminuir o som do chacoalhar da cama.

─ L-Louis... ─ Harry gemeu bem perto de minha orelha e eu senti meu abdômen se contrair neste exato instante. Olhei naqueles olhos repletos de desejo e excitação e somente quis mergulhar ali. Harry foi fundo mais uma vez, surrando minha próstata como vinha fazendo nos últimos minutos e eu tive certeza de que não poderia segurar por muito mais tempo. Não com Harry gemendo meu nome, acariciando meu corpo daquele modo bruto, beijando minha boca e me fodendo como se estivesse completamente louco por isso há tempos e tempos. Eu investia meu quadril contra o dele e rebolava um pouco, tentando ajeitar nossa posição para que ficássemos confortáveis enquanto meu corpo queimava em combustão. Eu queria mais, mais, mais, mais fundo, mais forte, mais apertado e queria ficar assim com Harry durante a noite toda.

Sem poder me controlar, comecei a me masturbar, acariciando meu pênis enquanto de minha boca só saía gemidos assim como dos lábios de Harry. Nós ainda nos beijávamos e nossas mãos acariciavam o corpo um do outro enquanto nossos corpos se chocavam um com o outro e Harry me segurava pela cintura quase me levando para seu colo para que eu o cavalgasse.

Naquele instante meu abdômen se contraiu e, enquanto eu gemia o nome de Harry e meu cérebro somente gritava desejando ficar para sempre nos braços daquele homem, acabei gozando segundos depois.

***

─ Doze libras por um pacote de macarrão?! Doze libras? Quem paga doze libras em um pacote de macarrão? ─ Reclamei frustrado, encarando o pacote em minhas mãos, e ouvi apenas o riso de Harry que procurava por outras coisas na mesma sessão.

Havíamos tirado o dia para fazer compras e aproveitamos para deixar as crianças na casa de Anne, parecendo seguir uma tradição.

─ Essa marca é cara mesmo, amor. ─ Disse com um sorriso no rosto.

─ Mas doze libras? Sério? O macarrão vem bordado em ouro? ─ Questionei indignado, fazendo-o rir ainda mais. Devolvi irritado o pacote na prateleira. ─ Já pegou tudo o que precisava? Se sim, vamos embora logo desse estabelecimento sanguessuga capitalista.

Harry riu novamente e eu fiquei me perguntando onde ele estava vendo graça para rir tanto. Eu realmente estava falando sério! Não era brincadeira, de forma alguma.

Pelo menos, Harry apenas concordou com a cabeça após isso e nós saímos daquele supermercado a tempo de evitar que o mesmo nos tirasse um pouco mais de dinheiro. Carregamos o carro com todas as compras e começamos a voltar para a casa enquanto eu reclamava do preço de cada coisa naquele estabelecimento e Harry ora fingia concordar e tentando segurar uma risada, ora apoiando minhas reclamações e comentando sobre o preço do molho de tomate. Além disso, durante o caminho, Harry me apontou o orfanato que antes Lily e Jamie ficavam, Orfanato Clifford, e disse ter sido a nossa melhor decisão tê-los adotado. Por um momento, eu observei um pouco distraído a pintura feia da fachada da instituição e imaginei Lily ali com medo do monstro que a mantinha no orfanato, percebendo o quanto meu coração me apertou com aquela ideia.

Assim que chegamos em casa, deixei as compras em cima do balcão e observei Harry fazer o mesmo, notando como os músculos de seu braço aumentavam e como a camiseta se prendia em sua pele. Ele estava distraído com as compras e precisei respirar fundo para tentar clarear meus pensamentos.

Quase bufei para mim mesmo.

Eu estava agindo do modo mais imbecil possível.

Qual é o meu problema sinceramente?

Respirei fundo uma vez, enchendo por completo meus pulmões, e soltei todo ar, balançando a cabeça em seguida na tentativa de colocar meus pensamentos no lugar. Essa minha atitude, porém, acabou chamando a atenção de Harry e, assim que o olhei novamente, notei uma de suas sobrancelhas levantada, além dele parecer um pouco confuso.

─ O que foi?

─ Nada não. ─ Respondi rápido demais. ─ É só o cansaço. Você sabe... Compras...

─ Cansado de olhar para a minha bunda também? ─ Ele perguntou descaradamente e meu rosto imediatamente adquiriu um tom escuro de vermelho.

─ Eu não estava olhando. ─ Falei indignado.

Ele deu risada e tirou mais algumas coisas das sacolas.

─ Ok...

─ Eu não estava olhando. ─ Repeti a mentira.

─ E eu acredito em você. ─ Dessa vez foi a vez de Harry mentir.

─ Você está mentindo.

─ É, eu estou, mas você está mentindo também. Afinal, você estava olhando para a minha bunda.

─ Harry, eu nã--

─ Não precisa mentir. Eu sou seu marido. Não tem problema olhar para a minha bunda. ─ Ele deu um sorriso convencido para mim e logo voltou a tirar as compras das sacolas.

Coloquei uma das mãos na cintura e revirei os olhos para ele, sendo que em seguida comecei a fazer o mesmo que Harry. Nós permanecemos em um tipo de silêncio que fazia com que a nossa presença fosse ainda mais significativa para o outro. Era como se eu sentisse a respiração de Harry extremamente perto de mim, assim como eu podia ouvir seu coração batendo em disparada dentro do peito. Eu tinha plena consciência de que ele tinha consciência de como o meu corpo estava reagindo a sua presença, porém a única coisa que predominava em meus pensamentos eram seus lábios, dando-me ainda mais vontade de beijá-los.

Como se ele pudesse escutar meu pedido silencioso, Harry virou para mim e me puxou para mais perto, permitindo que eu envolvesse sua cintura com meus braços. Logo em seguida, ele me prensou contra a mesa e beijou meus lábios imediatamente, puxando minhas pernas até sua cintura e deixando suas mãos extremamente firmes na região. Eu tinha consciência de que os pelos de meus braços estavam completamente arrepiados e ainda mais consciência de que o volume em minhas calças aumentava na medida em que Harry se esfregava contra ela.

Harry soltou minhas pernas e eu levei meus dedos até seus cabelos enquanto o rapaz de olhos verdes pressionava seu corpo ainda mais no meu. Nossas mãos corriam desesperadas pelo corpo um do outro na tentativa de tocar cada músculo e curva que fosse encontrada no caminho. Já meus pensamentos se encontravam nebulosos e estava extremamente difícil colocá-los em seus devidos lugares. Minha mente aparentemente só consiga gritar pelo nome de Harry na tempestade que se tornara o nosso beijo.

Nós andamos de modo cambaleante até a sala de estar e caímos contra o sofá que tinha um enorme furo em um de seus lados. Por um momento, Harry riu contra os meus lábios e eu fiz o mesmo, porém não demorou muito para que voltássemos a nos beijar. A necessidade de tocar no corpo um do outro era tão grande que não tínhamos nem mesmo tempo para raciocinar direito.

Não sei ao certo como isso aconteceu, mas acabei ficando de costas para Harry e deixei que ele beijasse cada canto de minha nuca enquanto suas mãos apressadas tentavam tirar minha camisa. Suas mãos também abaixaram um pouco minha calça de moletom – sim, eu estava usando uma mera calça de moletom – e não pude controlar o leve gemido que saiu por entre meus lábios no momento em que Harry pressionou seu corpo no meu e sussurrou alguma coisa em meu ouvido.

No instante seguinte, nós nos concentramos apenas em tirarmos nossas roupas e meus cabelos já se encontravam bagunçados e embaraçados, mesmo sendo tão lisos. Eu tive de me segurar contra o sofá, pois Harry imediatamente me empurrou, assim que ficou completamente nu, e beijou meu pescoço com tanta intensidade que pude sentir um calafrio no baixo ventre.

Talvez eu tenha perdido um pouco os sentidos no momento em que tudo começou a girar e ficar mais quente – principalmente no exato instante em que nossas mãos vasculhavam o corpo um do outro de forma nada hesitante e parecendo carregar certo desejo de marcar a outra pele –, pois quando finalmente consegui organizar meus pensamentos eu gemi de êxtase ao sentir Harry começar a colocar o seu pênis em minha entrada para começar a me foder sem nenhum preparo. Senti certa dor, é claro, mas essa mesmo dor começou a ser substituída pelo prazer de ter Harry dentro de mim com mais desejo do que nunca. Aos poucos então ele começou a se movimentar enquanto segurava em minha cintura e eu somente me segurava contra o sofá, ajudando-o nos movimentos e empinando um pouco o meu quadril para facilitar o acesso. Naquele momento, Harry não parecia estar tão carinhoso quanto na noite passada e somente parecia desejar me foder forte contra alguma coisa enquanto sussurrava coisas sujas em meu ouvido, fazendo-me arrepiar. O sofá rangia enquanto eu mordia meus lábios e tentava segurar o tecido com força e eu também dizia a ele coisas também sujas que o deixavam com o sorriso de lado e os olhos brilhando em puro desejo.

─ Mais, mais, mais. ─ Comecei a repetir insanamente, fechando os olhos e ainda me apoiando contra o encosto do sofá. Sentia ainda a respiração de Harry contra a minha nuca e eu tinha certeza de que ela se arrepiava por isso.

─ T-Tão bom... ─ Sua voz saiu tão grossa que somente me fez desejar que ele entrasse e saísse de dentro de mim de modo mais rápido e forte. ─ Tão bom te foder neste sofá...

─ Hm... ─ Harry segurou forte em minha cintura, trazendo-me mais para perto, e era nítido que eu teria marcar de seus dedos nela daqui algumas horas. ─ Liam, hm... Ofereceu um n-novo s-sofá.

Eu nem sabia o motivo de estar dizendo aquilo, mas mesmo assim saiu por meus lábios e eu queria continuar a falar, principalmente após as mãos de Harry caminharem gentis por minhas costas no momento em que eu falava, mesmo que a força em que ele entrava e saía de mim não diminuísse.

─ Hm... N-Não... ─ Harry falou grosso, mordendo meu pescoço, beijando o local logo em seguida e soltando um gemido sôfrego perto de minha boca. ─ Diga a ele q-que não p-precisa.

─ N-Não? ─ Perguntei confuso, mas não consegui receber uma resposta imediata. Não com Harry se movimentando atrás de mim cada vez mais rápido e forte, fazendo-me gemer alto. Eu nem mesmo saberia dizer se ele disse alguma coisa após meu breve questionamento confuso. Afinal, meus pensamentos naquele momento giravam enquanto meu corpo batia contra o encosto do sofá e eu sentia como se fosse derreter em prazer enquanto me encontrasse ali aconchegado nos braços de Harry.

Eu estava tão perto, tão perto, naquele momento...

Harry então deslizou os lábios molhados e grossos por minha orelha enquanto sussurrava arrastado:

─ Amor. ─ E foi então que eu gemi outra vez e justo com aquele apelido. Os pelos de minha pele se encontravam completamente arrepiados e, mesmo suando e com os cabelos completamente bagunçados, eu tinha certeza que aquela era a sensação mais prazerosa que eu já havia sentido.

─ Harry... ─ Meus dedos agarraram um de seus braços e eu não pude mais segurar, gozando em seguida e acabando por sujar todo o meu abdômen e um pouco do sofá. Harry, porém, continuou se movimentando dentro de mim até finalmente também vir do mesmo modo exausto e suado que eu. Nossas respirações, mesmo ainda tão rápidas e cansadas, aos poucos foram se acalmando e os dedos de Harry se entrelaçaram aos meus de modo lento e calmo, encaixando-se perfeitamente um ao outro.

Com a outra mão livre, Harry começou a fazer carinho em um dos lados de meu rosto e me deixando fechar os olhos de forma calma.

─ P-Pode dizer a L-Liam que eu não quero o s-sofá. ─ Harry disse cansado e um pouco ofegante, fazendo-me olhá-lo confuso. Um pouco de minha irritação se fez presente naquele momento e percebi minha boca se abrindo para contestar sua decisão.

─ Como não? ─ Questionei, abrindo os olhos no mesmo instante. ─ Nós estamos precisando de um. Olhe como esse está?! Uma verdadeira merda!

─ Mas há tantas recordações aqui...

─ Harry, é só um sofá. ─ Tive vontade de revirar os olhos a ele.

─ Não é apenas um sofá... ─ Ele parecia extremamente contrariado e suas sobrancelhas no mesmo instante se franziram, dando-me vontade de revirar os olhos outra vez. ─ Lembra-se? A nossa primeira vez foi aqui.

─ Nesse sofá?! ─ Perguntei indignado no mesmo instante e tentando disfarçar minha expressão de descontentamento.

─ Você não lembra?

─ C-Claro, claro que eu lembro. ─ Tentei disfarçar dando um sorriso fraco. ─ Mas preferi excluir isso da minha memória. ─ Falei sério e Harry bufou, revirando os olhos. ─ Prefiro achar que a nossa primeira vez foi em uma cama confortável e arrumada e limpinha.

─ Pois não foi. Foi nesse sofá.

─ Pulguento sofá...

─ Que seja! Não iremos nos livrar dele.

─ Isso não é você que decide. ─ Retruquei e me afastei um pouco do aperto de seus braços.

Já estava ficando irritado com aquele apego de Harry pelo sofá velho. Eu queria o sofá de Liam e iria tê-lo, querendo Harry ou não.

─ Como não?! A decisão deve ser de nós dois! Nós dois! Então se um não quer dois não brigam...

─ Coloca esse sofá na garagem então, se não quer se desapegar... ─ Afastei-me por completo do aperto de seus braços, peguei uma das camisetas que se encontrava jogada em cima do sofá, limpei a sujeira que havíamos feito e, mesmo dolorido, saí dali e comecei a me afastar do rapaz de olhos esverdeados com o sentimento meio rancoroso direcionado a ele. ─ Esse sofá não tem nem mais condição de ficar na sala de estar... Por isso, ele não ficará e será sim substituído pelo do Liam.

─ Deixe de ser teimoso, amor.

─ Deixe você de ser. Eu não vou dar para trás por causa de sua teimosia. Quer uma recordação desse sofá? Tira uma foto.

─ Louis... ─ Ele disse em tom de aviso e eu sabia que estava passando dos limites e o deixando excitado por minha irritação, porém pouco me importava. Eu não iria ceder àquela estupidez.

─ Harry... ─ Imitei-o e virei para ele, parando no meio do caminho. Meu corpo estava completamente nu, mas aquilo não me incomodava, no entanto. Harry me olhou de cima a abaixo e, ao invés de eu somente revirar os olhos, quase sorri por ter gostado do que apenas seu olhar causava em meu corpo. ─ Vou tomar banho e depois disso iremos buscar as crianças. ─ Finalizei nossa discussão e decidi por mim mesmo que iria pegar aquele sofá na casa de Liam.

E mesmo distraído em meio aos meus pensamentos, escutei com precisão Harry levantar do sofá e começar a andar em minha direção. Confuso, é claro, virei para trás, pois, instantes antes, notei rapidamente que o rapaz de cabelos cacheados se preparava para pegar o controle remoto e assistir um pouco de TV enquanto fosse me esperar.

Assim que o fiz, porém, logo percebi Harry me olhando com desejo outra vez e, inconscientemente, acabei por negar com a cabeça.

Oras! Ele que tentasse controlar sozinho todo aquele fogo que existia dentro dele.

─ Harry, pelo amor de Deus! Eu não dou conta não. Me deixe tomar banho, ok?

─ Você dá conta. ─ Foi apenas isso que ele disse, com os olhos ainda presos em minhas pernas que se afastavam, e é claro que mais uma vez fiz o que qualquer pessoa normal faria em uma situação como essa.

Saí correndo e pelado para o segundo andar.

Harry, é claro, parecia não querer ser deixado para trás naquela situação vergonhosa e começou a me perseguir até o segundo andar correndo e em meio as suas gargalhadas que, por mais estranho que parecesse, não soavam tão esquisitas quanto há semanas atrás.

─ Harry! ─ Gritei em pânico, principalmente por perceber o quanto aquele homem se aproximava e em tão pouco tempo.

Harry mais uma vez deu uma gargalhada alta e aquilo somente deixava meu coração batendo ainda mais rápido dentro do peito. Sua risada parecia sair um pouco mais maquiavélica do que realmente soava, porém eu sabia que ele tinha consciência de que se desse mais alguns passos iria me alcançar.

No entanto, fui mais rápido em relação a isso, pulando a cama de nosso quarto e dando um grito assim que alcancei a porta do banheiro. Porém, o azar que eu comigo sempre carregava tal como uma pedra incômoda dentro do sapato resolveu se manifestar justo naquele instante.

No último minuto, o rapaz de olhos verdes alcançou a porta, sabe-se Deus como, impedindo-me assim de fechá-la. Dei um grito novamente enquanto observava sua risada e segurava a porta do mesmo modo firme, porém contrário, e logo fechei a expressão, ficando pronto para ralhar com Harry.

─ Me deixe tomar banho em paz, por favor. ─ Pedi quase suplicando.

─ Mas eu vou deixar.

─ Harry!

─ Louis! ─ Brincou ele.

─ Eu estou falando sério...

─ Eu também. Quero fazer sexo com você.

─ Nós já fizemos. Há mais ou menos cinco minutos atrás.

─ Quero transar com você em cada cômodo dessa casa.

─ Alguma coisa me diz que nós já fizemos isso...

─ Louis... ─ Harry se apoiou no encosto da porta e levantou uma de suas sobrancelhas. A visão a qual eu tinha acesso naquele momento era tão excitante que me fez ter certeza de que eu iria ceder e deixaria Harry entrar no banheiro e se juntar a mim.

Era impossível me controlar a não deixá-lo, afinal.

Harry tinha o poder de me por de joelhos, literalmente, e eu acreditava que não demoraria muito para que isso acontecesse.

─ Louis... Deixe-me entrar. ─ Ele pediu mais calmo, fazendo-me, sabe-se Deus por que, engolir em seco. Um de seus braços estava apoiado também e quase adentrava por completo no banheiro. Além disso, algumas mechas de seus cabelos se encontravam coladas em sua testa, suas pupilas estavam extremamente dilatadas e o modo como ele me olhava somente provocava o arrepio dos pelos de meu corpo.

Foi então que, de forma lenta, acabei por abrir a porta do banheiro, permitindo assim sua entrada. No mesmo instante, Harry deu alguns passos em minha direção e alcançou meus lábios, beijando-me com ternura e tirando meus pés do chão. Eu sentia como se estivesse voando em meio às nuvens, por mais clichê que essa sensação pudesse parecer.

Harry encostou meu corpo contra a parede e eu tateei a mesma com o intuito de encontrar o registro do chuveiro e abri-lo. Assim que o fiz, fomos para baixo da água extremamente aquecida ainda perdidos em meio ao beijo e nos braços do outro.

─ Eu quero fazer sexo com você em todos os cômodos dessa casa... ─ Ele disse e meu corpo mais uma vez se arrepiou. Minha boca se entreabriu e até mesmo minha respiração parou por ouvir aquilo tão inesperadamente.

─ Em t-todos os cômodos? ─ Perguntei em meio à reorganização de meus pensamentos.

─ Yeah... Em todos os cômodos... ─ Disse com um sorriso de lado e era aquele mesmo sorriso que chegava a ponto de me deixar completamente maluco. Aquele sorriso que, ao mesmo tempo em que me fazia odiá-lo, deixava-me completamente abobalhado por Harry.

─ Menos no quarto das crianças, certo?!

─ Sim, sim... Menos no quarto das crianças...

E então Harry beijou meus lábios mais uma vez, de forma tenra e calma, mostrando o quanto seu coração batia forte dentro do peito naquele momento, e desceu por meu corpo, ajoelhando-se em minha frente e permitindo que uma sensação prazerosa se instalasse em meu baixo ventre.

-x-


	20. Querer ficar

"I used to believe in forever, but forever's too good to be true."

A. A. Milne

**

Com Jamie e Lily sentadinhos ao meu lado na véspera de Natal, comecei a contar uma história de um livro de conto de fadas a eles. Jamie se encontrava com a cabeça e o corpinho apoiados em minha cintura, babando como sempre, batendo palminhas de vez em quando, com os olhos muito bem abertos, vestindo uma roupa vermelha e verde de lã e um gorro das mesmas cores com uma bolinha preta no topo. Enquanto eu narrava, o bebê volta e meia exclamava e dava risada dele mesmo e às vezes segurava minha mão e acompanhava meu dedo na medida em que eu o deslizava pela página. Já Lily vestia uma roupa vermelha, rosa claro e com detalhes brancos, seus cabelos estavam presos em uma trança delicada que Harry mesmo tinha feito e ela havia se abraçado a meu braço de um modo que eu achava impossível de me livrar de seu aperto.

─ A bruxa má jogou um feitiço na agulha e... CABUM! A pobre burrinha da princesa, assim como todos aqueles péssimos personagens da história, teria de permanecer dormindo para sempre. ─ E é claro que eu não estava seguindo o script da obra, mas para as crianças pouco importava, pois elas riam de qualquer maneira. Apenas Harry que, mesmo de longe e entretido com a história de seu padrasto, me lançava um olhar de sobrancelhas franzidas, porém logo seus traços suavizavam e ele abria um sorriso a mim. ─ Agora vem cá... ─ Comecei divagando após analisar criticamente a história. ─ Quem é que levou a princesa para uma cama toda bela e maravilhosa, para esperar o beijo do príncipe, sendo que ela havia caído em um sono profundo no chão assim como todos do castelo. Hein, Jamie, me explica essa...

Olhei para o bebê, que me olhou confuso e sério por um momento.

─ Ga-da-di-du-de-gue-ga-gui. ─ Ele balbuciou, fazendo pequenos gestos com sua mão gordinha, e eu descartei com a minha mão.

─ Não existiam robôs naquela época, Jamie, por favor...

Lily deu risada.

─ Papai, Jamie não falou nada com nada. Ele não sabe falar ainda. Ele só fica ga-ga-gui-du-di...

─ Ah é, espertinha. Então me diga você... Como que a princesa foi parar naquela cama para esperar o príncipe? ─ Questionei e ela parou para analisar um pouco, colocando o indicador no queixo e deixando seus olhos vagarem distraidamente pelos móveis.

─ Simples! Ela sonâmbuloba, papai.

─ Sonâm o que?

─ Sonâmbuloba. ─ Lily repetiu seriamente e com convicção.

─ Como é que você conseguiu deixar a palavra ainda mais difícil, hm? É sonâmbula. Repete comigo... So-nâm-bu-la.

─ So-nâm-bu-ba.

─ Não, não, amor. ─ Esse apelido já escapava tanto por meus lábios que eu nem mais tinha tempo para pensar em querer revirar os olhos. O pior é quando isso acontecia com Harry. Quando acontecia, eu desejava estapear a minha própria cara. ─ Oh... So-nâm-bu-la.

─ So-nâm-... Bu-la. Sonâmbula.

─ Isso aí! Acertou! ─ Falei contente e ela sorriu grande. ─ Agora você Jamie... O-to-rri-no-la-rin-go-lo-gis-ta. Otorrinolaringologista. Vai!

Mas Jamie apenas riu de minha cara, aquele projetinho de Harry Edward.

─ Ótimo! Pode rir... Eu só irei ensinar gramática para Lily a partir de hoje. ─ Fingi sustentar uma carranca e o bebê, me ignorando completamente, deu uma leve risada. Além disso, ficou sorrindo e babando um pouco e se apoiou inteiramente em meu braço, pressionando sua bochecha em meu peito e permanecendo com o rosto redondinho. Na verdade, eu até poderia dizer que ele estava fofo.

─ Do que Jamie está rindo? ─ Minha mãe se aproximou e questionou com um grande sorriso no rosto. Ela sentou ao lado de Jamie no sofá e pegou em sua mão, começando a brincar com ele e fazê-lo rir.

Tenho de ser sincero...

Depois daquele dia em que convidei Jay para o Natal, todas as vezes em que acabei encontrando meu pai e minha mãe – dava para contar nos dedos de uma só mão quantas tinham sido –, resquícios de um ressentimento pelo passado ainda se manifestavam em minha pele e era difícil retribuir um sorriso no primeiro momento. Quando os vi naquela manhã de véspera de Natal parados em minha porta com sacolas e mais sacolas de presente e ainda acompanhados por minhas irmãs, a vontade que tive foi de virar as costas e ficar dentro do quarto durante o dia inteiro ou até o momento em que eles fossem embora. Fora meu primeiro impulso, porém me contive no exato instante em que pensei nisso, pois a minha intenção em ter convidado era dar uma segunda chance aos meus pais e deixá-los fazerem parte de minha vida. Coisa que parecia agradá-los de fato. Chegavam cautelosos para falar comigo e sempre me tratavam bem, além de me deixarem perceber o carinho que tinham por Harry, Lily e Jamie. Eles pareciam não se importar mais com a ideia de que eu era casado com um homem e isso me fez pensar na possibilidade de, na realidade a qual eu pertencia, meus pais terem me procurado após a minha mudança para Londres, porém não terem conseguido me contatar por eu ter cortado as relações.

Isso me deixava com uma pulga atrás da orelha e uma sensação ligeiramente incômoda na boca do estômago, porque, afinal, talvez eles tivessem sofrido tanto quanto eu pelo distanciamento.

Mas eu não deveria me permitir viver nesse mundo de possibilidades incertas e resolvi que aproveitaria o tempo que eu tinha ali naquela realidade com eles. Com pais compreensíveis e abertos a minha orientação sexual, que me amavam independente de quem eu fosse.

Ok... Talvez essa ideia de voltar para a minha realidade não fosse mais tão prazerosa quanto era há algum tempo atrás e somente em pensar isso gerasse uma sensação extremamente descontente em meu peito.

─ Jamie adora rir da minha cara, é isso. ─ Lancei um olhar de reprovação para o bebê, que deixou a cabeça cair para o lado, em cima de minha coxa e, é claro, que ele sujou por completo a calça que eu vestia com a baba que de sua boca escorria. ─ E babar também, é claro.

─ Ele parece que estava gostando muito da história que estava contando...

─ Era A Bela Adormecida, mas tem tantos furos que não chegou a convencer nem mesmo Lily.

─ Prefiro A Bela e A Fera! ─ Ela disse contente.

─ O que nós já falamos sobre isso? ─ Lancei a garotinha um olhar sério. ─ Xícaras não falam! ─ Minha mãe deu risada.

─ E nem relógios... ─ Lily completou.

─ E muito menos guarda-roupas.

─ Mas eu gosto mesmo assim. É o meu preferido! ─ Lily disse séria, fazendo biquinho e cruzando os braços. A única coisa que me restou foi revirar os olhos, é claro. A garotinha então saiu do sofá e correu na direção de Harry para falar sabe-se Deus o quê com ele.

─ Ela é tão teimosa quanto você. ─ Minha mãe comentou brincando, achando graça do nosso comportamento.

─ Eu provoco também. ─ Admiti, sabendo muito bem que deixava todos naquela casa com os cabelos em pé.

─ Harry sabia muito bem disso e mesmo assim resolveu casar com você...

Aquele assunto me despertou interesse. Por mais estranho que pudesse parecer, eu desejava saber mais de nós dois. Como tínhamos nos conhecido naquela realidade, como Harry era, como decidimos adotar aquelas crianças... Será que os cabelos de Harry já tinham sido mais cacheados? Talvez compridos?

─ Você lembra? ─ Perguntei na tentativa de descobrir mais sobre aquilo, mas sem ficar muito óbvio que de nada eu lembrava.

─ Claro... Eu jurava que Harry poderia matar você no começo. Ele não te suportava, lembra? ─ Fiz que sim com um aceno, mas era bem óbvio que isso não era verdade. Na verdade, fiquei espantado com a revelação. Harry me odiava? Isso era sério? ─ E você morrendo de amores... ─ Ela riu. ─ Acho que o que te atraía no começo era o físico, porque Harry não queria nem dirigir a palavra a você. Como você poderia se apaixonar pelo intelecto dele? Nem mesmo conversavam... Era muito engraçada a relação de vocês dois... Mas é claro que seu marido acabou não resistindo e se apaixonou. Como poderia resistir também?

Aquilo somente despertou ainda mais a minha curiosidade. Meu desejo naquele momento era saber o motivo de Harry me odiar naquela época e como nós havíamos nos conhecido, além do fato de ter algo relacionado a fonte de desejos. Eu havia jogado uma moeda na testa dele? Era por isso?

─ Papai? ─ Lily me chamou. Ela havia corrido de Harry até mim e parado exatamente em minha frente. Sua boca estava levemente aberta, assim como sua sobrancelha se encontrava franzida.

─ O que foi?

─ Papai Harry disse pra você parar de probematizar.

─ O que? ─ Indaguei indignado e Jay deu risada. ─ Pois fale para papai Harry que ele é um bobalhão. Pode falar que fui eu que disse.

─ Louis! ─ Minha mãe tentou me repreender, mas ainda em meio aos risos.

No entanto, Lily saiu correndo em direção a Harry para dizer a ele o que eu havia pedido. Harry se abaixou para ouvir o que a garotinha tinha a lhe falar – Lily foi mais uma que não conseguiu conter a risada – e, assim que escutou tudo, levantou rápido e me lançou um olhar de repreensão.

─ Louis!

─ Desculpa... ─ Mas eu não sentia tanto assim, tanto que soltei um leve riso segundos depois e Harry negou com a cabeça, curvando-se novamente em seguida para dizer algo a Lily. Talvez tentando convencê-la a não repetir aquela palavra por aí.

Aquele Sr. Certinho...

Naquele momento, pude ouvir o som da campainha e fiz um sinal a minha mãe de que iria atender. Ela não pareceu se importar, somente concordando com a cabeça e logo se entretendo com a companhia de Jamie que já gesticulava e abria um sorriso enorme somente por ser pego no colo.

Andei até a porta tranquilamente, imaginando que seria um de nossos convidados, porém assim que a abri ─ com um sorriso no rosto, diga-se de passagem ─ deparei-me não apenas com um convidado, mas também com a cena inusitada que fizera meu coração se apertar de um modo extramente desconfortável, pois de certa forma era culpa minha que havia alguém por aí sofrendo calado por isso.

─ Lou! Olá! ─ Liam exclamou contente, sustentando um enorme sorriso no rosto, enquanto se postava ao lado de uma bonita jovem de lábios bem avermelhados, cabelos escuros e compridos, rosto fino e olhos verdes. Suas mãos se encontravam entrelaçadas com a da jovem que mantinha um sorriso grande e sincero no rosto.

─ Olá... ─ Falei meio receoso, alternando meu olhar de Liam para a mulher ao lado dele.

─ Essa é Sophia. ─ Liam apresentou após notar minha sobrancelha levantada, provavelmente.

─ Olá Sophia. ─ Cumprimentei com um aperto de mão e ouvi um "olá" também. ─ Entrem, entrem. ─ Pedi, observando-os entrar com o sorriso no rosto e sentindo novamente uma sensação desprazerosa no peito. Suas mãos continuavam entrelaçadas e eles pareciam felizes de terem vindo juntos para passar a véspera de Natal em nossa casa.

Eu não podia acreditar que tinha sido tão estúpido em me esquecer de falar sobre Zayn para Liam. Como eu pude me esquecer disso?

Argh!

Zayn deveria estar sofrendo em algum lugar naquela véspera de Natal – provavelmente resolvera passar com a família, assim como Niall – e eu de nada poderia ajudá-lo. 

Sentia-me um lixo.

E sentia-me um lixo, pois foi naquele exato momento em que percebi que passei os últimos meses, depois de ter sido mandado para essa realidade, pensando em apenas uma pessoa: eu.

Fiquei preocupado demais em voltar, em ficar longe de Harry e das crianças, em tentar afastar Sirene, em tentar fugir das armadilhas feitas pelo destino, que acabei me esquecendo de todos ao meu redor, acabando por machucar de algum modo aqueles que, naquela realidade, me amavam e se importavam comigo. Até mesmo machuquei Niall com a minha individualidade... E eu gostava daquele loiro chiclete. Aprendi a gostar mesmo.

Foi então que, com a mesma velocidade que aquela revelação me atingiu, uma onda de desespero me tomou no mesmo instante. Era como se aquela vida que aprendi a amar pudesse deslizar de meus dedos como se fosse um punhado de areia levado pelo vento. Quis abraçar a mim mesmo para tentar impedir a sensação angustiante que acabara por me tomar e o vento gelado que me abatera.

O céu havia escurecido desse modo tão rápido mesmo? Ou era apenas uma tempestade de neve se formando? Era coincidência, não era?

Olhei de forma desesperada para Harry, mas pela primeira vez pareceu que ele não percebeu o que acontecia dentro de mim. Conversava com Liam e Sophia agora e dava risada de algum comentário que meu amigo havia feito. Meu peito se apertou e a sensação de solidão me preencheu.

Eu não queria ir embora. Queria? Não, não queria.

Eu não sabia exatamente explicar quando minha opinião sobre aquela realidade mudara, mas ela havia mudado. Isso era um fato incontestável. Eu não queria embora de modo algum, porém naquele dia, justo naquele dia, data de meu aniversário, em que um bolo de parabéns estava esperando por mim, eu sentia que estava perto o momento em que eu deixaria contra a minha vontade aquele lugar.

Aquele lugar que aprendi a chamar de casa.

E nada e nem ninguém poderia me prender lá.

Nem que eu implorasse aos sete ventos, aos deuses, as estrelas, ao universo, a quem fosse.

Eu não poderia ficar.

Ficar com Harry. Ficar com Lily. Ficar com Jamie. Ficar com Sirene. Ficar com meus pais. Ou Niall. Até mesmo tentar cultivar uma amizade maior com Zayn.

Eu seria impedido pelo destino.

Pois enquanto eu me apego e me apaixono por eles, o universo ainda planeja me tirar de lá.

**

Havia se passado dias desde o Natal, mas a sensação angustiante que eu carregava dentro do peito como um segredo dolorido não passava, muito pelo contrário, somente aumentava de forma tremendamente avassaladora. Existiam dias em que sentia vontade de chorar e nem ao menos sabia o motivo. Era como se eu estivesse perto de perder alguém para sempre, como se eu fosse uma criança que se perdesse de seus pais no supermercado e achasse que tivesse sido abandonada.

Será que era assim que Lily se sentiu no dia em que me esqueci de buscá-los na escola?

E pela angústia somente aumentar, decidi que não perderia um minuto enquanto estava com eles.

Eu sei... Louis do passado com certeza estaria rindo de meu desespero patético, mas eu nem mesmo conseguia fazer isso agora. Me permiti aproveitar o tempo com Harry, provocando-o, sendo provocando e assistindo filmes em meio aos cobertores. Às vezes, nós tínhamos nossas discussões, que sempre rodeavam sobre o meu temperamento e sobre seus sorrisos de lado, mas até mesmo isso aquecia meu coração. Fiz anjos na neve com Lily, ensinei um pouco mais de vocabulário a Jamie, ele não aprendeu muito, embora, e saí para passear com Sirene. Deixei que Niall me abraçasse inúmeras vezes e me dissesse o quanto ele era foda sem que eu contestasse isso e tentei conversar mais com Zayn para conhecê-lo melhor.

No entanto, mesmo me lembrando do que eu fizera nos últimos dias com todos eles, nada conseguiu aliviar a aflição que tomara meu peito naquela noite. Era pior do que qualquer outra antes dela. Eu podia sentir que o momento da partida estava próximo e fiquei me perguntando por que o universo não acabava com aquilo de uma vez? Arrancava como se tirasse um band-aid para que a dor fosse menor? Por que não fazia isso?

Eu tentava me iludir, acreditando que o universo me deixaria ali se eu pedisse a ele, mas sabia que isso seria em vão. Sabia que de nada valeria e que ele apenas iria me ignorar como da última vez, pois talvez eu tivesse aprendido a lição que deveria.

─ Harry? ─ Chamei baixinho, acreditando que ele estivesse dormindo por estar de olhos fechados. Eu esperava que não, pois não conseguia dormir de modo algum e nem queria. Meu maior medo era dormir e acordar em meu quarto da outra realidade.

─ Sim, amor? ─ Ele disse rouco e deixando um sorriso se abrir em seu rosto, porém permanecendo de olhos fechados.

─ Você se apaixonaria por mim de novo? ─ Questionei sem saber como começar direito. Harry abriu os olhos no mesmo instante e demonstrou confusão. ─ Quero dizer... S-Se... Se algum dia nós esquecêssemos um do outro, você se apaixonaria por mim de novo?

─ O que? M-Mas... Por que essa pergunta, amor? ─ Harry se virou de lado e ficou de frente para mim, permanecendo na mesma posição a qual eu me encontrava.

─ Só me diga, por favor... ─ Pedi um pouco desesperado.

Ele engoliu em seco, parecendo preocupado.

─ C-Claro... Claro, amor. Mil vezes em mil vidas eu me apaixonaria por você.

─ Em mil outros universos paralelos? ─ Questionei esperançoso.

─ Em um milhão de universos paralelos. Nós estaremos juntos não importa em que realidade.

─ Você não pode ter tanta certeza... ─ Disse tristemente, sendo mais uma vez observado por um Harry confuso.

─ Eu posso te dar a certeza, Louis. Eu me apaixonaria por você, independente do universo paralelo no qual estaremos. Você pode ter o cabelo roxo, pode pertencer a uma gangue... ─ Ele riu, fazendo-me rir também. ─ Você pode ser um carinha chinês e eu um americano conservador. Não importa... Eu iria te encontrar e me apaixonar por você quantas vezes forem necessárias.

─ E você me odiaria no começo? ─ Brinquei e senti seus dedos começarem a acariciar meu rosto.

─ Talvez... ─ Comentou pensativo. ─ Nós não precisaríamos trilhar a mesma história, necessariamente. Mas em algumas realidades nós com certeza nos odiaríamos para depois nos apaixonarmos. Eu poderia viver em um loop eterno se fosse para estar com você. Sabe disso...

Aos poucos, meu coração começou a se tranquilizar e uma paz se instalou dentro de mim. Eu me sentia abraçado, acolhido e a sensação angustiante estava sendo deixada de lado para ser substituído por esse novo sentimento. Até minha respiração se encontrava mais leve... E isso tudo fez com que eu me permitisse ser domado pelo sono, que chegou a cavalgadas, forçando meus olhos a se fecharem cansados por toda a tormenta que sofri calado nos últimos dias.

─ Eu acho que amo você. ─ Falei, permanecendo de olhos fechados, e jamais mentindo para Harry, nem mesmo com minha expressão, pois aquilo era a mais pura verdade, apesar de eu ter negado a mim mesmo essa hipótese nas últimas semanas.

Eu amava Harry, não o amava? Sim, eu o amava.

Porque não era possível sentir menos com todo aquele furacão que ocorria dentro de mim apenas por ser tocado por ele.

Não podia ser menos.

─ Acha? ─ Ele achou graça, rindo um pouco e não parando com as carícias que me deixavam ainda mais sonolento.

─ Acho. ─ Dei um sorriso sem dentes, entrando na brincadeira, mas ao mesmo tempo falando sério, com o coração quentinho e de olhos fechados, dormindo poucos minutos depois após ser tomado por completo pela serenidade que Harry me transmitia.

**

Nada era pior do que ser acordado por aqueles raios fortes de Sol no dia seguinte. A luz invadia o quarto de um modo terrível, como se desejasse ardentemente queimar minhas pálpebras. Eu tinha certeza que meu mau humor pela manhã estava se formando e meu maior desejo naquele momento era xingar Deus e o mundo antes de tomar uma xícara de café que comumente me servia como calmante.

─ Harry... ─ Ainda de olhos e deitado de barriga para baixo, chamei por ele em tom de reclamação. ─ Acho que tem uma fresta enorme da janela aberta. Fecha, por favor, eu irei morrer. ─ Comecei minha dramatização, esperando somente ele rir achando graça e levantar em seguida para fazê-lo.

Porém, não foi isso que aconteceu.

─ Harry? ─ Não conseguindo sequer abrir meus olhos, chamei novamente e acabei por tatear a cama a procura de meu marido. ─ É sério... Eu não estou dando conta. ─ Tateei mais uma vez e acabei por constatar que ele já havia levantado, pois não havia sinais de Harry por ali.

As aulas de Lily e Jamie ainda não haviam voltado e calculei rapidamente que talvez ele estivesse atendendo alguma das crianças, talvez trocando a fralda de Jamie ou ainda preparando a mamadeira do bebê e dando cereais para nossa filha. Concentrei minha escuta em suas vozes, mas não ouvi absolutamente nada. Nenhum "pa-pa" ou "gaa" de Jamie ou nenhuma história de Lily. Não brincavam de monstro e muito menos Sirene latia.

Era como se eles tivessem saído...

Ou...

Ou como se não estivessem ali...

E foi quando abri os olhos de uma vez só e completamente.

No primeiro momento, minha visão permaneceu embaçada e tive de esfregar os olhos enquanto me sentava na cama para poder observar melhor o quarto onde eu estava. Assim que o fiz, foquei na parede em minha frente e, com extrema aflição, desespero e aperto no peito, notei que não era o quarto de minha casa com Harry, mas sim era o meu quarto, da realidade a qual eu pertencia, mas não mais queria pertencer.

Aquilo só poderia ser um pesadelo. 

Eu deveria estar em um pesadelo que logo me faria despertar, não podia ser.

─ Harry? ─ Chamei desesperado, levantando da cama, com as mãos tremendo e tropeçando um pouco com meus próprios pés. ─ Harry? ─ Chamei novamente mais alto e saí do quarto, andando apressado e com as pernas bambas por meu apartamento. ─ Sirene? Lily? Jamie? ─ Eu nem sabia ao certo o que eu estava fazendo, eu só precisava achá-los e mantê-los perto de mim. ─ Harry? ─ Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e uma a uma começou a cair, molhando de qualquer modo as minhas bochechas. ─ P-Por favor...

A sensação angustiante era esmagadora e me deixava em pedaços. Eu só queria desmoronar em minhas próprias pernas e deixar que meu corpo caísse naquele chão gelado. Minha mente se encontrava em uma nuvem escura e meus pensamentos estavam em um caos. Queria fechar os olhos e somente acordar ao lado de Harry, mas eu sabia que nada disso era apenas um pesadelo, pois a dor dilacerante que eu sentia me provava isso.

─ L-Lily? ─ Chamei pela garotinha. As lágrimas caíam desesperadas assim como meu corpo se encontrava e solucei angustiado algumas vezes. ─ Q-Quer brincar de fazer anjos na neve? L-Lily? Por f-favor... Eu p-posso c-contar... C-Contar uma história pra v-você.

Eu rodava para todos os lados, sem saber onde procurar e, em um dado momento, parei no meio da sala sem saber o que fazer e sem conseguir parar de chorar, completamente desesperado e angustiado e sozinho como eu estava.

─ Jamie? ─ Coloquei as mãos no rosto e tentei limpar as lágrimas, mas elas eram tantas que não tinham como secar meu rosto por mais de meio segundo. ─ O p-papai 'tá a-aqui... E-Eu d-deixo v-você brincar com o m-meu c-cabelo... ─ Solucei mais uma vez sem poder conter. ─ P-Por favor...

Sem forças para me manter em pé, ajoelhei-me no chão e mantive as mãos no rosto enquanto chorava angustiado, jogando meu corpo para frente e me encolhendo como uma bola de novelo. Naquele momento, vários soluços escapavam por entre meus lábios e meu corpo tremia descontrolado pelo choro e pelo desespero que me tomara.

Eu só queria Harry, Lily, Jamie e Sirene ali. Só isso, nada mais.

Eu não pediria nada mais ao universo. Eu só os queria ali comigo uma última vez que fosse para eu poder pelo menos me despedir adequadamente.

─ P-Por favor. ─ Sussurrei como em uma prece e uma lágrima que deslizava por minha bochecha atingiu o chão.

-x-


	21. A fonte

"Sometimes things become possible if we want them bad enough."

T. S. Eliot

**

Naquele dia, assim que me recuperei um pouco, após enxugar as inúmeras lágrimas de meu rosto, e mesmo soluçando, tentei procurar por Harry e pelas crianças. A primeira coisa que decidi fazer foi dirigir até a casa que era nossa naquele bairro do subúrbio e ver se eles estavam por lá.

Eu tinha esperanças de que eles estivessem por lá, afinal.

Portanto, após estacionar o carro em frente a casa, desci do mesmo e caminhei por aquele jardim pequeno e que eu tanto conhecia. Não havia tantas flores quanto antes e isso fez meu coração saltar dentro do peito de um modo extremamente incômodo. Harry adorava um jardim florido e eu me lembro das inúmeras orquídeas, violetas, rosas e girassóis que antes ali estavam, mas que não apareciam por lá naquele momento. Além disso, a garagem da casa estava fechada e não havia sinal algum daquela caminhonete que eu acabara aprendendo a amar.

A vontade de chorar voltou novamente, pois aquilo definitivamente não era um bom sinal, e me forcei a segurar as lágrimas, visto que meus olhos já se encontravam incrivelmente inchados devido ao fato de eu ter chorado durante todo o caminho até ali. A sensação dentro de meu peito era simplesmente horrível, mas ainda havia um pequeno fio de esperança dentro de mim.

Assim sendo, quando bati à porta daquela casa, ainda esperava que Harry abrisse enquanto segurava as duas crianças no colo e sustentava um sorriso de orelha a orelha no rosto, dizendo em seguida algo como "Hey, amor, onde estava? Ficamos preocupados, né Lily? Diga para o papai, Jamie, que ficamos preocupados". No entanto, como o meu sentido estava me avisando desde o início, não foi nada disso que aconteceu, fazendo meu mundo mais uma vez desmoronar embaixo de meus pés.

─ Olá? ─ Um senhor de aproximadamente 60 anos foi a pessoa que abriu a porta daquela casa, da minha casa, e suas feições me denunciavam que ele não fazia ideia de quem eu era.

Eu também nunca havia o visto antes.

─ Oi! Eu, hm,... ─ Pigarreei uma vez e tentei controlar minha voz instável, pois eu definitivamente estava prestes a cair no choro. ─ E-Eu queria saber se há algum Harry aqui...

─ Harry? ─ Ele pareceu confuso e isso só fez meu coração acelerar de um modo incômodo. Ele não estava lá, não estava. Eu podia sentir a falta de sua presença. ─ Não tem nenhum Harry aqui.

Eu sei. Eu não deveria chorar, mas não pude controlar a primeira lágrima que começou a cair de meus olhos e escorrer por minha bochecha.

─ Oh... O-Ok. O-Obrigado.

─ Está tudo bem, rapaz? ─ O homem perguntou gentil, mas a única coisa que consegui fazer foi abaixar a cabeça para esconder as lágrimas que começavam a escorrer descontroladamente por minha bochecha e acenar afirmativamente com a cabeça, como se eu estivesse dizendo que tudo estava perfeitamente bem, mesmo sabendo que nada estava.

Absolutamente nada estava bem.

─ D-Desculpe. ─ Falei ao homem.

Sem delonga alguma, virei meu corpo e, ainda com a cabeça baixa, comecei a me afastar da porta, caminhando em direção a meu carro. Eu chegava a me arrastar sem força alguma para continuar. Não era pedir demais querer Harry e as crianças comigo. Por que eu não podia tê-los novamente?

Sem ânimo algum para nada, entrei em meu carro e apoiei as duas mãos no volante, repousando em seguida minha cabeça em meus braços estendidos. Eu não enxergava mais um palmo diante de mim devido a meus olhos embaçados pelas lágrimas que se formavam e caíam uma a uma em um choro silencioso.

No entanto, naquele momento, estava mais nítido do que nunca o que havia acontecido.

O Universo ou quem fosse havia me dado uma prova de como a minha vida poderia ser e, assim que eu aprendesse a lição que me fora reservada, tudo aquilo que acabara se tornando extremamente especial para mim foi tirado tão rápido quanto me fora dado.

E estava difícil de aceitar, mesmo sabendo que era isso, somente isso, que havia acontecido.

Estava extremamente difícil de aceitar.

**

Descobrir que tudo aquilo que me fora dado por tão pouco tempo fora tirado rápido e sem possibilidade de voltar fez com que eu acabasse desistindo de tudo, literalmente.

Duas semanas se passaram desde o terrível dia, como resolvi chamá-lo, e decidi aceitar a vida miserável a qual eu estava fadado, levando-a do mesmo modo como eu me sentia, ou seja, acordava, esperando acordar ao lado de Harry e não naquele apartamento – coisa que nunca viera a acontecer –, e passava todos os horários de meu dia sentado no sofá, de pijama, assistindo um filme péssimo que passava em algum canal da TV, e comendo tudo que se encontrava na geladeira.

Eu ainda chorava na maior parte do tempo e muitas vezes tentava culpar alguma cena exibida de um programa que estava assistindo, mas na verdade eu somente me sentia oco por dentro.

Eu me sentia vazio.

Sentia falta a todo o momento de Harry, Jamie, Lily e Sirene. Aquele sentimento me acompanhava 24 horas por dia. Havia dias em que eu gritava animado do sofá por Lily enquanto assistia a um de seus programas favoritos e só notava que ela não estava lá quando a resposta não vinha, quando eu não observava seus olhinhos me espiando do lado da entrada da porta ou quando eu não podia escutar seus pezinhos se aproximando desengonçados. Havia dias também em que eu acordava no meio da noite achando que tinha que trocar a fralda de Jamie ou parecia ter o escutado chorar, como se estivesse pedindo por sua mamadeira. Há ainda as vezes em que achava que Harry estava me abraçando no sofá enquanto eu assistia a um filme idiota de comédia, quando eu sentia seu cheiro em algum lugar daquela casa que eu definitivamente não poderia chamar de lar e quando eu acordava sorrindo acreditando que ele acariciava a pele de minhas costas, sendo que era somente o cobertor roçando o local. Tinha vezes também em que eu podia escutar o latido e o choro fingido de Sirene e me pegava pensando que aquele dia era eu que tinha de levá-la para passear um pouco no fim do dia.

No entanto, os piores dias eram aqueles em que eu tinha a nítida consciência de que nenhum dos quatro estava ali. Nem Sirene, nem Lily, nem Jamie e muito menos Harry. Absolutamente nenhum deles. Nesses dias, eu não conseguia nem comer pela vontade de vomitar que se instalava em meu corpo. Meu corpo ficava embrulhado o dia todo e eu somente me enrolava nos cobertores e chorava sem trégua. Além disso, eram nesses dias em que eu me perguntava se Harry, Jamie, Lily e Sirene não haviam sido apenas um fruto de minha mente, uma obra do Universo ou se existiam apenas em outra realidade, uma realidade a qual eu definitivamente não pertencia. E esse pensamento era recorrente principalmente quando eu me lembrava que havia voltado para o mesmo dia em que havia caído no sono e acordado em outra realidade. Como se tudo não tivesse passado apenas de um sonho.

Esses pensamentos, por mais tenebrosos e extremamente negativos que eram, jorravam em cascatas em minha mente, tornando-se difícil de controlá-los. Eu não sentia sequer vontade de viver quando pensava em coisas como essas.

Foi então que após tal quinzena, a campainha de meu apartamento tocou e eu tive certeza de que era Liam, visto que ele era conhecido pelo porteiro do prédio e nunca era anunciado para subir até o andar em que eu me encontrava.

Nesse dia, eu estava comendo um pote de sorvete velho enquanto assistia Dirty Dancing, vendo o romance quente de Baby e Johnny. Sim, eu estava pedindo para sofrer e não tinha como não pensar em Harry naquele momento.

Era a nossa música tocando na última cena, afinal.

E eu só conseguia me lembrar de Harry me tirando para dançar, apesar de na época achar tudo uma tremenda idiotice. Olhando agora eu somente sentia falta e achava doce o que Harry havia feito. Tinha vontade, extrema vontade, de dançar com ele a nossa música e vê-lo me puxando mais para perto enquanto sussurrava alguma coisa atrevida em meu ouvido.

─ Louis! ─ Liam gritou, tocando a campainha mais uma vez de forma desesperada do mesmo modo que ele era. ─ Louis!

Eu só queria ficar sozinho...

Desejava que ele achasse que eu estava fora e fosse embora vencido, talvez prometendo voltar no dia seguinte. Mas hoje, enquanto eu assistia Dirty Dancing e ouvia justo aquela música, eu não queria Liam por ali.

No entanto, parecia que nada naquele mundo funcionava conforme o meu desejo.

Pude ouvir o barulho da tranca da porta sendo desfeita e me lembrei da maldita chave que havia dado para Liam de meu apartamento, sabe-se Deus por que. Quando me dei conta, lá estava ele, de sobretudo preto, terno sob medida, com as mãos na cintura, observando confuso e surpreso toda aquela sujeira, roupas jogadas, restos de comida e pratos empilhados que se encontravam em cada canto de minha casa.

Eu resolvi somente ignorá-lo, mantendo meus olhos grudados na TV, pois eu sabia o que viria a seguir.

─ O q-que... O que aconteceu aqui? ─ Enquanto olhava para todos os lados, havia uma ruga no meio de sua testa e sua pergunta saíra com um forte tom de reprovação, como eu já imaginava que aconteceria.

Eu sabia que Liam estava cansado de dar seus sermões para alguém que não queria nada da vida como eu, somente luxo e conforto sem nem ao menos trabalhar, mas eu também tinha consciência de que ele não compreenderia o que estava acontecendo comigo naquele momento.

Não tinha como entender.

Acho que qualquer pessoa no mundo acharia que eu havia enlouquecido, se eu dissesse tudo o que se passava em minha mente.

─ Louis... ─ Ele esfregou suas têmporas e pareceu tentar manter a calma e não começar a gritar comigo. Deveria achar que era mais uma de minhas crises por "falta de dinheiro" ou "falta de um homem rico em minha vida" e eu não o culpava por pensar assim, porque sempre havia sido dessa maneira e meu amigo tentava exaustivamente me fazer enxergar que as coisas não eram do modo como eu as enxergava. Do modo dele, Liam tentava me tornar alguém melhor e naquele momento não sabia o que se passava dentro de mim.

Eu poderia ter feito uma nota sarcástica sobre minha compreensão quanto à atitude de meu amigo, mas naquele dia, assim como todos os últimos que se passaram, eu não sentia a mínima vontade para isso.

A ironia e o sarcasmo haviam sido deixados de lado desde o momento em que os perdi.

─ O que foi? ─ Perguntei sem ânimo e deixando que ele falasse o que estava engasgado em sua garganta, porque talvez, mas só talvez, eu merecesse.

─ O que foi?! O que foi?! ─ Disse exasperado. ─ O que significa isso, Louis? Pratos empilhados, roupas sujas no chão, inúmeras delas, esses restos de pizza e muitas caixas de comida pronta ali naquele canto. Eu nem posso e quero imaginar como está a sua cozinha. Deve ter ratos andando pela pia. ─ Liam parecia querer surtar. ─ Eu nunca imaginei... ─ Disse indignado, olhando para todos os lados enquanto eu via a cena final do filme, observando Baby ser levantada por Johnny e lembrando de Harry sorrindo de lado para mim, auxiliando-me com o jantar, beijando meus lábios calmamente e abraçando minha cintura. Os olhos de Liam pararam sobre mim, mas eu estava um pouco longe para notar isso. ─ Eu nunca i-imagin--... Eu n-nunca te vi assim... ─ Sua voz foi suavizando, mas ao mesmo tempo dando lugar para o espanto. ─ Você... Você está chorando por causa desse filme? ─ Ele espiou a TV para ver qual era. ─ Dirty Dancing?

Por bons minutos, Liam somente ficou me observando com os olhos atentos e um pouco arregalados, talvez notando cada um de meus movimentos com mais atenção. Parecia querer me decifrar, mas eu resolvi não olhá-lo e concentrei toda a minha atenção naquele filme.

─ Você está bem? ─ Perguntou verdadeiramente preocupado. ─ O que aconteceu? ─ Ele perguntou de um modo que parecia querer compreender, totalmente diferente do qual eu estava acostumado.

Nesse momento, mesmo ainda com os olhos presos na tela, entrei em um questionamento interno. Contava ou não a ele? Por que contar? Liam me acharia louco, não acharia? Ou talvez afirmasse que tudo o que eu havia vivido tinha sido apenas um sonho e eu estava sofrendo demais por um sonho. Eu não queria ouvir aquilo. Não queria mesmo. Eu nem chegava a dizer tal coisa em voz alta para não enlouquecer por completo.

Devido a essas inúmeras perguntas sem respostas e a esse meu medo, resolvi que contaria apenas uma pequena parcela do que estava acontecendo.

─ Eu amo alguém e o perdi. ─ Eu poderia dizer que alguém quatro alguéns, na verdade, mas eu prometera revelar apenas uma parcela do que estava acontecendo, afinal.

─ Ama alguém? ─ Questionou confuso, talvez achando que tinha escutado errado. Era claro que ele acharia estranha minha afirmação, afinal eu nunca tinha amado tanto alguém como a mim mesmo a ponto de sofrer por essa pessoa. Liam deveria estar achando no mínimo bizarro.

Concordei com um aceno.

─ E o perdi... ─ Disse baixinho.

─ Como o perdeu? ─ Ele se aproximou cauteloso e sentou em um dos sofás no qual eu não me encontrava acomodado, visto que no meu havia inúmeros lenços de papéis e garrafas de refrigerante.

─ Perdendo. ─ Falei vagamente. ─ Não sei onde ele está, como está, se está com outro alguém... Não sei mais como leva sua vida... Eu não sei absolutamente nada. Eu o perdi.

─ Você já tentou procurar o nome na lista telefônica? No facebook? Twitter? Instagram?

─ Já, Liam. ─ Disse desanimado e meu coração se apertou de forma dolorida dentro do peito. ─ Não há nada de nada em lugar algum. E quanto à lista telefônica, existem inúmeras pessoas com o mesmo sobrenome e se torna difícil encontrá-lo de qualquer maneira.

─ Isso... Isso tudo é tão estranho. Você não é assim... ─ Ele falou e minha sobrancelha franziu.

─ O quê? ─ Indaguei confuso.

─ De desistir. O Louis que eu conheço não desistiria tão fácil por algo que quer. O Louis que eu conheço teria ligado para todos aqueles números até encontrar quem procura. O Louis que eu conheço usaria todas as informações que conhece para encontrá-lo. ─ Liam brincou. ─ Por que desistiu?

─ Acho que... Acho que eu tenho medo da resposta que eu possa encontrar... ─ Falei completamente cabisbaixo.

─ Você nunca vai saber se não for atrás. Ficará só imaginando coisas que talvez nem mesmo sejam verdades.

─ Você não entende, Liam...

─ Então me explique. ─ Pediu de modo sério.

─ E-Eu... Eu tenho medo de que ele esteja casado com filhos e feliz. Que nem se lembre de mim. Que eu não seja nem uma memória distante dele. Ou coisa pior... ─ Tenho medo de que ele nem sequer exista, pensei comigo mesmo e, mais uma vez, não quis dizer isso em voz alta.

─ Mas acho que você deve ir atrás para ter uma resposta a isso, Louis. Não pode querer viver com essas perguntas entaladas na garganta pelo rosto da vida. Se, se, se... Talvez se você souber como ele seguiu com a vida, você possa viver um pouco melhor, sem essa sensação horrível que eu imagino que deva estar sentindo... Se for alguma coisa que você não queira admitir para si mesmo, o tempo há de curar as feridas. Só não dá para viver se perguntando "e se isso tiver acontecido..." ou "e se aquilo tiver acontecido", pois só vai te causar ainda mais sofrimento...

Ouvi tudo aquilo com muita atenção, levando em conta o que meu amigo dissera e considerando em talvez seguir seu conselho. Eu não queria ficar remoendo até o final da minha vida sobre hipóteses que poderiam nem mesmo serem certas.

Talvez Harry se lembrasse de tudo assim como eu e estivesse me procurando sem cessar, ao invés de estar sentado em um sofá, comendo sorvete e chorando como se não é amanhã ao ouvir a nossa música.

Eu não poderia e nem queria desistir desse modo. Conformar-se com minha miséria não era uma opção. Não deveria ser.

─ E então... ─ Liam disse um pouco esperançoso, talvez notando que eu estivesse considerando o que ele falara. ─ Podemos começar com você indo tomar um banho e eu ajeitando essa bagunça. O que acha?

─ Eu não preciso de banho... ─ Falei teimoso, mas aquilo definitivamente não era verdade.

─ Louis... Parece que tem um bicho morto aqui dentro desse apartamento. Vá tomar banho e pelo menos coloque um pijama limpo. Vou ajeitando tudo por aqui para preparar algo para você comer depois.

Comecei a abrir um sorriso e ele deu risada, fazendo um gesto para que eu me dirigisse ao banheiro.

─ Vamos logo! ─ Ele ordenou e levantei do sofá, percebendo que eu não fazia isso há horas.

─ Ok! Estou indo. ─ Disse levemente irritado. ─ Você tem essa mania de achar que é meu pai.

Ele apenas rolou os olhos no momento em que passei de seu lado.

─ E troque essa roupa. Está fedendo.

─ Oh, obrigado. ─ Falei sarcasticamente.

─ Eu estou sendo gentil, acredite.

**

Aquela mudança de atitude não durou muito. Sendo sincero, aquilo somente durou exatas 36 horas, 19 minutos e 13 segundos, sendo que, de acordo com o meu esforço para mostrar que tudo estava bem e que eu estava progredindo, pareceu uma verdadeira eternidade para mim.

Liam me levou para um pub naquela noite e nada se tornara interessante a ponto de me fazer esquecer de minhas preocupações. Meu amigo queria me levar para relaxar e no dia seguinte me ajudar a encontrar Harry, no entanto eu pude notar que ele me incentivou a investir em alguém dali. Alguns caras me olhavam e até chegavam em mim, oferecendo-me uma bebida e querendo conversar por um tempo, e Liam era o primeiro a dizer algo como "eu vou ali pegar uma bebida e já volto", deixando-me assim sozinho com quem fosse.

O único problema era que eu não desejava nada disso.

Meu único desejo era encontrar e estar com Harry e não sentir como se estivesse traindo nosso matrimônio. Porque, sim, por mais que nessa realidade nós não fôssemos casados, eu ainda podia sentir a aliança em meu dedo e a obrigação de ser fiel a Harry. Era a minha consciência que pesava e Liam não fazia a menor ideia disso, pois para ele somente o envolvimento com alguém daquele pub faria com que eu me esquecesse da pessoa que me deixara na lama assim que eu a perdera.

No entanto, não era somente Harry que me fazia falta, mas sim Jamie, Lily e Sirene e nenhuma outra criança ou cachorro poderia substituí-los. Não no meu ponto de vista.

Eu queria somente eles ali comigo e não uma garrafa de cerveja e uma conversa de algum desconhecido ao pé de meu ouvido.

Por isso, não delonguei meu tempo no pub e, assim que consegui, voltei para meu apartamento agora arrumado por Liam, e me afundei no mar de solidão, de tristeza e de saudades que ainda me circundava.

Por notar que Liam acabaria não me ajudando a encontrar Harry e o medo do homem de olhos esverdeados nem sequer existir nessa realidade, voltei para debaixo das cobertas e para os filmes que provocavam meu choro.

E foi em uma manhã chuvosa, três dias depois de tal acontecimento, que resolvi pela primeira vez sair de meu apartamento – Liam não sabia que eu havia voltado para meu estado lamentável, é claro – apenas para comprar um jornal em uma banca próxima ao prédio.

Vestindo pijama, calçando pantufas, com o rosto ainda sonolento e o andar lento devido à preguiça, desci até o térreo de elevador e saí pela entrada do hotel coçando os olhos na tentativa de despertar um pouco mais. Procurei no bolso da calça por algo e achei uma nota ali, dando um sorriso para mim mesmo e pensando que talvez eu conseguisse comprar um saco de balas sortidas.

Assim que cheguei à banca, peguei o jornal e o saco de balas que desejava, paguei ao vendedor e comecei a andar em direção ao prédio outra vez. No entanto, olhando distraidamente para o chão a meus pés, encontrei uma pequena moeda dourada e me agachei no mesmo instante, mas de forma lenta, para pegá-la. Eu estava totalmente distraído, porém aquela moeda capturou minha atenção e meus olhos permaneceram fixos nela até o momento em que finalmente ela foi parar na palma de minha mão.

─ A fonte de desejos. ─ Sussurrei o primeiro pensamento que passou por minha mente.

A fonte de desejos, é claro.

Como eu tinha esquecido disso?

Era só eu fazer um pedido à fonte de desejos que, assim que eu acordasse no dia seguinte, me veria nos braços de Harry novamente.

Burro, burro, burro.

Como eu não pensei nisso antes?

No minuto em que tive esse insight, comecei imediatamente a correr em direção à fonte de desejos para fazer o pedido como da última vez.

Corri de forma trôpega devido ao chinelo de pano e as pessoas que circulavam pela rua logo pela manhã me fitavam meio assustadas e pareciam me rotular como um louco, principalmente devido a minhas vestimentas – ou ao meu jeito de correr, porém eu preferia acreditar que era devido à primeira opção.

No entanto, não me importei muito com isso e assim que cheguei em frente a fonte, completamente cansado e respirando de modo extremamente sôfrego, apoiei minhas duas mãos nos joelhos e tentei recuperar o ritmo normal de minha respiração. Meu coração batia rápido e eu não sabia ao certo se era devido à corrida ou se por ter a chance de encontrar Harry novamente.

E dessa vez eu escolheria ficar com ele e as crianças, sem dúvida alguma.

Quase com a respiração normal, arrumei minha postura, segurei firme a moeda em minha mão, fechei os olhos e notei o quanto a praça estava silenciosa naquela manhã, dando-me oportunidade para fazer meu pedido com mais clareza naquilo que minha mente focava.

Harry.

Harry e Sirene.

Harry, Sirene e Lily.

Harry, Sirene, Lily e Jamie.

E foi assim que joguei aquela moeda na fonte de desejos.

Por mais tolo que aquilo pudesse parecer, quando abri os olhos, acreditei que estaria em minha casa com Harry, Lily, Jamie e Sirene, porém, é claro, que não foi isso que aconteceu. Eu ainda me encontrava ali parado na praça vestindo pijama e calçando pantufas, com um jornal e um saco de balas na mão, tentando mentalizar a minha volta para à realidade paralela que no começo me causou repúdio, mas que com o tempo me fez repensar e criar laços fortes com ela.

Porém não houve sinal algum de que meu pedido havia funcionado.

Nada, absolutamente nada.

Nenhum trovão cortando o céu, nenhuma mudança de tempo – em que o sol desaparece dando lugar a uma tempestade –, nenhum eclipse solar, nenhum alinhamento dos planetas, nenhum meteorito traçando as nuvens, nenhum pássaro cagando em minha cabeça.

Aqueles minutos no qual eu esperei por um sinal do além, não se mostraram nada fora do comum e, já com minha positividade abalada, comecei a acreditar que tudo estava perdido e que talvez eu só estivesse louco mesmo. Desanimei no mesmo instante frente a minha ideia, deixando meus ombros caírem para frente e percebendo que minhas feições e meu humor rapidamente se entristeceram e, olhando desacreditado mais uma vez para o céu, comecei a ir embora da praça onde eu me encontrava.

─ Mas... Volte já aqui, seu cachorro atrevido. ─ Ouvi alguém gritando e rapidamente identifiquei ser um dos policiais que cuidavam daquela região. Ele estava correndo atrás de um cachorro de pelagem clara, porém eu não conseguia ver de que raça era (ou se realmente pertencia a alguma raça). O que não fazia muita diferença. Somente em ver o policial correndo atrás do cachorro só me fez ter vontade de rir e minhas aflições desapareceram momentaneamente por eu presenciar um episódio tão engraçado como aquele. ─ Eu não acredito que você destruiu metade da sirene do meu carro... De novo!

Naquele momento tive de soltar uma gargalhada. O cachorro havia destruído metade da sirene de um carro policial e aquela não era a primeira vez. Como ele conseguira executar tal ato era realmente um mistério para mim.

─ Uma sirene! ─ Um senhor de idade passou por mim exclamando surpreso e em meio às risadas, também achando graça do sofrimento do policial. ─ Uma sirene!

Dei risada novamente com a cena, porém fui parando aos poucos enquanto meus olhos começaram a se tornar arregalados e a constatação sobre tudo aquilo caía em meu colo de uma só vez, sem que eu tivesse muito tempo para processar.

Sirene!

─ Sirene! ─ Gritei, chamando a cachorra, que vinha correndo do policial alegre e peralta, como se tudo aquilo fosse como uma grande brincadeira para ela. Seus olhos brilhavam e pude notar em sua pelagem que aquele cachorro apresentava exatamente as mesmas manchas no pelo como a minha companheira com cheiro de manga chamada Sirene.

Ali estava ela.

Correndo como se não houvesse amanhã com seu jeito peralta e despreocupado de ser enquanto provocava o caos por toda Londres.

Uma verdadeira Tomlinson, obviamente.

Eu podia sentir meu coração acelerando de felicidade e quase não acreditava que tudo aquilo não era somente um sonho ou um delírio a céu aberto.

Ela estava ali em carne e osso.

Sirene.

Eu poderia chorar de alegria naquele momento.

A cachorra passou por mim e parou a alguns metros de distância, fazendo com que eu me colocasse entre ela e o policial.

─ Hey! ─ Dei um grito ao policial, fazendo-o parar no mesmo momento. ─ Violência contra animais é crime. ─ Usei da lei a favor de minha cachorra.

─ Não estou a maltratando. ─ Ele se defendeu, parando de correr no mesmo instante. ─ Só queria assustá-la para que ela ficasse longe de meu carro, mas essa cachorra parece estar se divertindo. Se divertindo!

─ Ela não faz isso por mal... ─ Mais uma vez, tentei defendê-la.

─ Você é o dono dela, senhor? ─ Perguntou desconfiado.

─ Não... Mas, hm... Mas talvez eu possa adotá-la...

─ Se o fizer, trate de deixá-la fora das ruas. ─ Ele disse seriamente. ─ Não é a primeira vez que ela destrói a sirene de um carro policial.

─ Sim, senhor. ─ Brinquei, o policial me encarou sério e fechei o sorriso. Estava extremamente difícil controlar a felicidade que explodia dentro de mim como fogos de artifício.

Assim que o policial deu as costas, imediatamente virei meu corpo para Sirene que ainda estava ali, com a língua de fora, uma expressão travessa, o rabo balançando e os olhos com um tom de alerta, como se estivesse pronta para fugir novamente.

Mas eu não iria deixar isso acontecer.

Joguei-me no chão e abracei forte a cachorra que estava ali em minha frente.

─ Sirene...! Você não sabe a falta que senti de você! ─ A cachorra continuava com a língua de fora e não parecia incomodada por ser abraçada. Muito pelo contrário. Chegou até mesmo a apoiar a cabeça em meu ombro. ─ Eu achei que nunca mais ia te ver! ─ Afastei-me e segurei os dois lados de seu rosto. ─ Você está fedendo...

O cachorro latiu e eu dei risada.

─ Não adianta achar ruim. É a verdade! Onde esteve durante esse tempo, hm? Em um latão de lixo? ─ O cachorro latiu, parecendo achar ruim, porém, ao invés de me deixar abraçá-lo mais uma vez, ele virou a cabeça em direção a uma das ruas em frente à praça.

Suas orelhas pareciam ter ficado atentas e sua expressão séria, como se estivesse ouvindo algo que eu ainda não sabia dizer exatamente o que era, porém continuei segurando firme o corpo de Sirene para impedi-la de correr, caso esse fosse seu desejo. Não poderia perdê-la de novo, afinal.

Após alguns minutos de espera, notei o motivo de ela estar tão atenta.

─ Você gosta mesmo de destruir sirenes, não é? ─ Falei enquanto o espaço era dominado pelo barulho da sirene do carro de bombeiro.

E foi então que me lembrei de Harry vestido com roupa de bombeiro.

Meus olhos se arregalaram no mesmo instante.

Se essa realidade seguisse o script da outra, Harry também seria bombeiro, certo? Ele seria bombeiro, não é? Ele poderia estar até mesmo naquele carro...

Com a constatação que tive, levantei do chão rapidamente, soltando Sirene, que acabou não correndo de imediato como eu esperava.

Tudo pareceu passar em câmera lenta ao meu redor. As pessoas que andavam pela praça, os poucos pássaros que voavam pelo céu, os carros que trafegavam pela rua e o homem da banca de jornal que acendia um cigarro. E nesse meio tempo eu só tinha minha concentração voltada para o carro de bombeiros que passava na rua a minha frente.

Foi quando eu o vi.

Sentado no banco de passageiro, com um dos braços apoiado na janela aberta e rindo de algo que seu colega acabara de contar para ele.

Ele estava ali, com seu sorriso de covinhas, fazendo meu coração disparar, minhas pernas tremerem, me deixando sentir uma leve vertigem e provocando o sorriso mais espontâneo que eu já havia dado.

Só porque Harry estava ali.

Ele existia, afinal.

Ele existia nessa realidade e aquilo não tinha sido apenas um sonho, como eu vinha considerando nos últimos dias. Definitivamente não tinha sido apenas um sonho.

─ Harry! ─ Gritei o chamando alto o suficiente, porém ele pareceu não me ouvir.

Vendo que isso acabou não adiantou, comecei a correr atrás do carro de bombeiros onde ele estava, sendo seguido por Sirene que provavelmente se encantara pela sirene do automóvel.

Meu coração batia tão forte dentro do peito que chegava até mesmo a doer, mas não me importava muito no momento. Meu único objetivo era alcançar Harry e pular em seus braços, mesmo vestindo um simples pijama e calçando velhas pantufas – que dificultavam minha corrida, diga-se de passagem.

─ Harry! ─ Gritei mais uma vez enquanto eu e Sirene corríamos atrás do carro de bombeiros como se nossas vidas dependessem disso.

E elas de fato dependem.

-x-


	22. A fonte

"If you remember me, then I don't care if everyone else forgets."

Haruki Murakami

**

Mesmo correndo com a velocidade que meus pés suportavam e tentando o meu máximo para alcançar a viatura dos bombeiros, meu esforço parecia em vão no momento em que levantei os olhos e notei que estava quase perdendo de vista o automóvel que eu e Sirene perseguíamos. A sola de meu chinelo batia contra o asfalto frio e eu tentava não pisar em minha própria calça de pijama quentinha enquanto tinha como único objetivo naquele momento alcançar Harry. Contudo, eu estava começando a perceber que era de extrema estupidez querer perseguir um veículo que andava a pelo menos 60 km/h naquelas estradas.

Onde eu estava com a cabeça, afinal?

Acabaria morto por falta de ar ou até mesmo atropelado por algum automóvel, prejudicando assim meu encontro com Harry.

No entanto, para a minha surpresa, a cachorra parecia zombar de mim com aquela língua para fora enquanto corria determinada e cheia de energia atrás da sirene do carro de bombeiros. Seu rabo abanava, escorria saliva de sua boca aberta e ela me olhava como se aquilo estivesse sendo a parte mais divertida de seu dia. Naquele momento, peguei-me perguntando se ela de alguma forma se lembrava de mim e de Harry, se ela se lembrava de qualquer coisa da outra realidade, porém, é claro, que eu jamais teria uma resposta para aquilo.

Depois de bons minutos subindo e descendo quadras, notei a corrida de Sirene diminuindo e um corpo de bombeiros muito bem posto no final daquela rua. O carro em que Harry estava há poucos minutos atrás se encontrava estacionado na frente do estabelecimento e vi a movimentação de bombeiros naquele local.

No mesmo instante, é claro, e do modo mais estúpido que poderia acontecer, meu coração começou a acelerar, bombeando sangue para minhas bochechas que rapidamente adquiriram um tom rubro, minhas pernas se enfraqueceram vergonhosamente, mordi o lábio inferior, parando aos poucos a corrida, e procurei com o olhar por Harry. Eu estava suado, cansado, com a boca escancarada puxando lufadas de ar e as bochechas extremamente avermelhadas, porém a única coisa que meus pensamentos conseguiam focar era no dono dos cabelos ondulados e olhos cor de esmeralda.

Talvez fosse a força de meu pensamento ou o universo conspirando a meu favor ou o destino querendo traçar linhas no papel em branco ou até mesmo apenas uma mera consciência, o fato era de que naquele exato instante Harry resolvera aparecer, saindo da aglomeração enquanto dava risada e arrumava os suspensórios de seu uniforme.

Sim, Harry se encontrava devidamente trajado com roupas de bombeiro.

Eu poderia ficar pior do que me encontrava?

Meu coração poderia bater assim tão rápido sem o risco de me provocar um enfarte fulminante?

Eu estava hiperventilando e somente desejava pular nos braços de Harry após sair correndo saltitante em sua direção. Eu podia sentir meus lábios serem repuxados, um sorriso se formar no instante seguinte e nem mesmo quis escondê-lo. Não dessa vez.

E foi com o meu sorriso que Harry finalmente olhou em minha direção. Ele me lançou um olhar calmo, sorrindo devido a alguma piada que estava sendo contada por um de seus colegas e com o corpo relaxado. Eu não sabia dizer quanto tempo ficamos olhando um para o outro, mas eu não desejava desviar e muito menos se afastar.

Meus lábios abriram ainda mais em um sorriso e notei que o sorriso de Harry se abriu da mesma maneira. Meu coração parecia querer sair pela boca.

Aquilo estava realmente acontecendo, não estava? Eu estava quase beliscando meu braço para ter certeza.

E eu só queria que ele começasse a caminhar em minha direção para me ter em seus braços, mas por que não o fazia? O que estava esperando? Harry esperava que eu corresse para seus braços, era isso? Por que nada acontecia? Por que ele somente continuava parando, olhando-me de longe?

Foi quando ele desviou o olhar e fitou o amigo a sua frente que parecia lhe dizer algo importante. Franzi o cenho no mesmo instante e acabei esperando por alguns segundos para que ele olhasse de volta, porém não foi isso que aconteceu. Juntamente com os outros bombeiros, Harry entrou no estabelecimento, dando as costas para mim e se entretendo com a conversa que desenrolava com seus colegas, sumindo pela porta logo em seguida.

Eu não sabia nem sequer como reagir. Meu coração parecia estar sendo esmagado dentro do peito e uma sensação desgostosa perpassou todo o meu corpo.

Harry voltaria. Ele tinha de voltar. Não fazia sentido ele simplesmente virar as costas e me deixar ali parado daquele modo. Harry não é assim. Nunca foi.

Ao menos... Ao menos que ele não se lembrasse de mim.

Quis desmoronar no chão aos meus pés com a constatação óbvia que me atingiu.

Harry não se lembrava de mim, absolutamente não se lembrava, pois para ele tudo aquilo que ocorreu não foi nem mesmo um sonho apagado em seus pensamentos.

Eu não sabia o que fazer naquele momento. Arrastei meus pés para frente, sentindo minhas pernas bambearem de fraqueza, e dei outros passos para trás, girando meu corpo lentamente, colocando as mãos na cabeça e tentando me manter são.

Isso não poderia estar acontecendo. Harry não se lembrava de mim? Nem mesmo um pouquinho?

É claro que a hipótese de que Harry pudesse não se lembrar de mim nessa realidade havia passado em minha cabeça nos dias em que fiquei confinado em casa, mas era difícil demais lidar com tal ideia se mostrando verdadeira desse jeito.

Sirene latiu para mim, chamando minha atenção e abaixei a cabeça, encarando-a com meus olhos marejados. Era difícil ter de lidar com tudo isso. Harry nem sequer se lembrava de mim. Ele teria também uma família? Filhos? Um cachorro que não era Sirene? Esses questionamentos provocavam o pior dos sentimentos e deixavam-me completamente desesperado.

Eu nem ao menos ainda havia tido chance de tentar encontrar as crianças...

Onde elas estavam, afinal?

Já haviam sido adotadas? Sequer existiam?

A falta que elas faziam em minha vida era quase insuportável.

─ Pelo menos você está aqui, não é? ─ Abaixei-me para ficar próximo de Sirene e acariciei sua cabeça com pelos macios, fazendo-a quase fechar os olhos. ─ Você parece tão doce assim... ─ Sussurrei a ela. ─ Nada parecida com a cachorra que arrancou um pedaço do sofá. ─ Acariciei mais forte seu pelo e ela abaixou a cabeça. ─ Gosta disso, hm? Estou vendo que gosta!

Sirene levantou o olhar e deixou a língua cair para fora da boca, começando a babar novamente, além de se encontrar abanando o rabo.

─ Gostou de mim também, pelo visto. Você se lembra de mim? Lembra-se de mim? ─ Perguntei esperançoso, mas nada denunciava que ela realmente se recordava da outra realidade. Sendo sincero, o único que tinha lembranças ali era eu, pelo que estava percebendo. ─ Não lembra, eu sei... Mas, hm, pelo menos você não me odeia e isso já é uma vitória. Com certeza, uma vitória. Você poderia ter arrancado um pedaço de minha perna, mas está aqui abanando o rabo para mim e aceitando o carinho que dou em sua cabeça. Pelo menos você já gosta de mim...

Ainda fazendo carinho no pelo de Sirene e com os pensamentos presos no fato de Harry não se recordar da outra realidade, decidi que não desistiria do rapaz de olhos esverdeados e cabelos ondulados, começando assim a elaborar um plano de aproximação.

Um plano que faria com que Harry se apaixonasse por mim a ponto dele vir me pedir em casamento.

Sim, eu sei que meus planos nunca deram muito certo e sempre acabaram culminando em algo muito pior, mas dessa vez eu tinha certeza que o universo estava ao meu lado e não me desamparará. Afinal, por que me dar uma amostra da vida que eu poderia levar com Harry, se não fosse para juntar o caminho de nossas vidas?

Foi então que as engrenagens de meu cérebro começaram a trabalhar para desenvolver um plano que em minha nada humilde opinião seria infalível. Enquanto sorria malevolamente, elaborei também um plano B, C, D e E, mas só para caso houvesse algum empecilho no meio do caminho.

─ Quer conhecer a sua nova casa? ─ Questionei Sirene e ela apenas permaneceu com a cabeça abaixada, os olhos fechados e o rabo balançando. Acabei dando risada enquanto a observava, porém, logo em seguida, levantei de minha posição, fazendo com que ela abrisse os olhos e levantasse a cabeça. No entanto, seu rabo ainda permanecia balançando de um lado para o outro de forma animada. ─ Vamos então? ─ Falei mais para mim mesmo e comecei de modo lento a andar na direção contrária ao corpo de bombeiros.

Lancei um olhar para trás, esperando ver Harry, mas claro que isso não aconteceu, e notei Sirene caminhando atrás de mim, fazendo com que um sorriso involuntário aparecesse em meu rosto. Assim, acabei andando ao lado do cachorro que eu acabara de adotar, mas que havia conquistado meu coração há algum tempo, enquanto montava o quebra-cabeça de meu plano e não deixava nenhuma peça de lado para que ele pudesse dar certo.

Uma dor silenciosa e incessante se fazia presente em meu peito pelo fato de Harry não ter me reconhecido, mas eu tentei disfarçar tudo isso com um sorriso no rosto e tentei ocupar minha mente com a ideia de conquistar Harry, pois era a melhor coisa que eu poderia tentar.

Se o universo quer que eu e Harry fiquemos juntos, mas antes disso eu terei de correr atrás disso, ele terá o que deseja.

**

Após discutir por mais de meia hora com o porteiro do prédio devido ao fato de eu ter trazido um cachorro (de rua) para morar comigo sem isso ter sido concordado previamente, finalmente cheguei ao meu lar, doce lar, que, para ser sincero, me agradava agora menos do que antes, principalmente pela falta que aquela casa do subúrbio me fazia sentir.

─ Bem-vinda! ─ Falei animadamente, abrindo os braços e deixando passagem para Sirene. É claro que eu havia vencido a discussão com o porteiro. Bati na tecla de que não iria me livrar da cachorra e que ela ficaria em meu apartamento sem atrapalhar ninguém custe o que custasse. Ainda denunciei alguns moradores que tinham cachorros e nem por isso eram barrados e por sorte o porteiro tirou o foco de mim, ficando indignado em como o faziam de bobo todo esse tempo após eu contar todas as histórias que conhecia a respeito de vizinhos que entravam das maneiras mais bizarras com o animal de estimação apenas para que ele não visse.

Assim que anunciei para Sirene, ela saiu correndo em disparada a sala de estar, pulando no sofá e se sentado de forma aconchegada ali.

─ Nem pense em acabar com o meu sofá! Nada de comer um pedaço. Eu não vou admitir. ─ Avisei seriamente a cachorra que só sabia ficar com a língua de fora e os olhos espertos. ─ Quer alguma coisa para comer? Eu não tenho comida de cachorro, mas tenho pão fresquinho e um resto da comida de ontem. Quer? ─ Ela só continuou me olhando enquanto eu parecia ter enlouquecido. Eu não parava de falar com ela como se esperasse que me respondesse... Talvez tivesse sido os dias em que passei completamente solitário que acabaram afetando meu cérebro.

Caminhei até a cozinha, balançando a cabeça negativamente para mim mesmo, e abri alguns armários, verificando o conteúdo. Mesmo após ter abandonado minha casa às traças por semanas por nem sequer conseguir levantar da cama devido a tamanha tristeza que havia me atingido, ainda tinha alguns pacotes fechados de comida e que fariam com que eu sobrevivesse sem a ajuda de meus encontros.

Eu estava decidido que largaria a vida de antes e foi isso que fiz. Precisava arranjar um emprego, talvez vender alguns dos presentes caros que tinha e ainda trocar meu carro por um mais barato. Até o apartamento era algo espaçoso demais somente para mim. Sim, eu reclamava do quanto era pequeno, mas a verdade é que minhas reclamações sobre ele no passado eram somente por minha casa não ser algo tão grande como uma mansão. No entanto, pensando bem agora, eu realmente não precisava disso.

Nunca precisei.

Segurando-me na porta de um dos armários, lancei um olhar na direção da sala, encontrando no mesmo instante Sirene mordendo o assento macio de um dos lados do sofá. Era como se ela estivesse se preparando para começar seu estrago.

─ Sirene! ─ Gritei e ela apenas lançou um olhar para mim, ainda com as presas no tecido. ─ Pare com isso agora! ─ Saí da cozinha e comecei a ir em direção a cachorra que aprontava. ─ Pode descendo já desse sofá. Não adianta me lançar esses olhos pidões. ─ Talvez vendo como eu estava zangado, ela deixou de morder o assento, graças a Deus, e me fitou animada, deixando seu rabo abanar de um lado para o outro, quase acertando um vaso ali perto. ─ Não dá para confiar em você, hm? Foi só eu te dar um pouco de carinho para você achar que poderia fazer um estrago desses?

Deixando a saliva escorrer para fora de sua boca e tendo seus olhos brilhando por completo, Sirene latiu para mim três vezes de certa forma animada.

─ O que está esperando? ─ Disse irritado. ─ Desça já daí!

Para minha surpresa, ela desceu e foi uma das raras vezes em que atendeu a um pedido meu. Contudo, não do modo como eu desejava. Parecendo achar que eu estava brincando com ela, pulou sobre o meu corpo, derrubando-me em seguida, e lambendo o meu rosto do jeito mais nojento possível.

─ Sirene, pelo amor de Deus! ─ Ela latiu animada outra vez, lambendo novamente meu rosto para mais um desgosto meu. ─ Sabe aquela falta que senti de você? Não sinto mais! ─ Menti, mas disse de forma extremamente séria. ─ Não sinto mesmo! Olha o que você está fazendo... Por Deus!

**

Ainda com o coração dolorido dentro do peito pela sensação de perda e por achar que nada mais poderia ser como eu tinha experienciado na outra realidade, resolvi colocar meu plano em prática já no dia seguinte, visto que minha ansiedade falava alto e não deixava que eu escutasse meus demais pensamentos.

─ Sirene, está quase! Pare de se mexer... ─ Pedi a ela enquanto a levava o mais alto possível na árvore. Coloquei meu plano para conquistar Harry em ação e tudo tinha que sair conforme o planejado. Sirene latiu para mim e tentou pular, mas a segurei enquanto me segurava na árvore também com medo de cair.

Sempre tive pavor de altura, mas lá estava eu em cima da árvore, tentando colocar Sirene ali para que algum bombeiro ─ Harry, Harry, Harry ─ pudesse vir resgatá-la.

─ Sossegue, Sirene. Nós dois vamos acabar caindo, se continuar assim...

Subi um pouco mais na árvore e sabe-se Deus como ainda levava Sirene comigo. Minhas pernas tremiam levemente e eu evitava a todo custo olhar para baixo com medo de cair. O olhar que Sirene me lançava me dava a impressão de que ela estava completamente apavorada com a minha ideia, mas eu não me importei e continuei subindo ainda mais alto.

Contudo, sabotando meu plano, Sirene conseguiu se desvencilhar de mim, pulando para fora de meu abraço, e desceu os galhos com cuidado, escorregando algumas vezes, mas chegando intacta no chão abaixo de nós.

─ Si--... Sirene! ─ Gritei desesperado. A rua onde estávamos era completamente solitária propositalmente e tive certeza de que ninguém poderia ver ou ouvir o que era. ─ Eu não acredito! Fique parada aí! Parada!

Agarrei-me ao tronco da árvore como se minha vida dependesse disso e olhei hesitante para baixo, sentindo minhas pernas tremerem. Além de morrer de medo de altura, eu ainda me encontrava naquele momento muito longe do chão.

Burro, burro, burro!

Como eu não tinha pensado nesse pequeno detalhe?

Não havia modo algum de descer daquela árvore sem quebrar algum osso. Pelo menos levando em conta minha habilidade para escalada que em uma escala de um 1 a 10, eu não poderia dar nada mais que a nota zero. Sirene sim tinha habilidade para fugir de situações como essas.

─ O que eu faço? O que eu faço? ─ Perguntei para mim mesmo desesperadamente.

Tentei colocar o pé em um galho mais abaixo, no entanto falhei em pisar e quase escorreguei. Desesperado, segurei o tronco com mais força enquanto deixava um grito sair por minha boca. Sirene ainda estava ali parada embaixo da árvore, parecendo esperar por uma descida rápida de minha parte, sentando-se calmamente, com a boca aberta, a língua para fora e o rabo abanando.

─ Não tem jeito. Eu não vou conseguir sair daqui. Não vou me arriscar não... ─ Olhei mais uma vez apavorado para baixo. ─ Fique aí Sirene... ─ Fitei o horizonte, procurando por algum sinal de vida naquela rua nada movimentada.

Foi então que tive a ideia de Harry me salvar dali.

É claro!

Muitas histórias de amor começam assim, pelo menos nos filmes.

Harry me salvaria, tirando-me da árvore em segurança, e me seguraria estilo noiva, olharia em meus olhos e acabaria por me beijar... Ou me chamaria para sair. Há também a chance de que ele não faça nada naquele dia, mas após isso acabaríamos nos encontrando por acaso muitas vezes depois disso e desenvolveríamos um romance.

É isso! Bingo!

Outra ideia que poderia substituir a anterior sem problemas.

Assim, sorrindo maliciosamente e com um novo plano traçado na mente, soltei um de meus braços de estar agarrado à árvore e tateei em meu bolso da calça jeans em busca de meu celular. Após encontrá-lo devidamente seguro ali, com cuidado, desbloqueei a tela e digitei o número do corpo de bombeiros em que Harry trabalhava.

O telefone começou a tocar e quase cruzei os dedos para que Harry estivesse livre para vir me salvar. Um galho prendeu em meus cabelos e gritei novamente de susto. Afastei-o imediatamente, mas senti algumas folhas ficarem presas na região.

Aquilo parecia um pesadelo enorme e eu me encontrava em um verdadeiro caos.

─ Corpo de bombeiros, bom dia. ─ Uma voz disse e meu coração se acelerou desesperadamente dentro do peito no momento em que a reconheci.

Sorri inconscientemente do ato e tive de colocar a outra mão na boca para conter uma risada histérica de contentamento.

Eu só queria gritar naquele momento.

Obrigado, universo! Estou te devendo uma!

─ Corpo de bombeiros, bom dia. ─ Sua voz rouca, lenta e grave repetiu, fazendo com que calafrios percorressem meu corpo.

─ O-Oi... ─ Minha voz instável começou a falar. ─ Eu estou preso em uma árvore e não consigo descer... ─ Aquilo parecia tão estúpido de dizer quanto mais eu pensava sobre isso. ─ Fui tentar salvar o meu cachorro, mas quem acabou preso aqui fui eu. ─ Dei uma risada sem graça e senti minhas bochechas esquentarem vergonhosamente. ─ Eu sei que parece estúpido, mas teria como vir me ajudar? Por favor?

Harry deu uma risada, aquele ridículo, mas pareceu engoli-la e pigarrear em seguida para disfarçar.

─ Ok, senhor, estamos a caminho. ─ Harry me chamando de senhor fez mais uma vez meu corpo se arrepiar. ─ Você sabe me dizer o endereço?

─ Sim, sim... ─ Quase escorreguei do tronco, mas consegui me estabilizar a tempo de evitar um tremendo tombo. ─ Estou na Fleux Bourbon. Sabe onde é? ─ Questionei ansioso.

─ Sei sim. Estamos caminho. Tente ficar em uma parte estável do tronco para evitar quedas, ok?

─ Ok... ─ Disse incerto, olhando para meus próprios pés. ─ Venha logo, por favor. ─ Pedi, evitando completar com algo como "e que venha você".

─ Estou indo. Até mais! ─ E depois de alguns segundos, desligou a ligação.

Sorrindo abobalhadamente, continuei por mais alguns minutos com o celular no ouvido, esperando sabe-se Deus o que, mas assim que esse tempo passou, bloqueei o celular e o coloquei no bolso, agarrando-me novamente no tronco e olhando para Sirene ainda com um sorriso no rosto.

─ Nosso Harry está vindo. ─ Disse calmamente e com certo ar sonhador, fazendo Sirene latir, balançar ainda mais o rabo e dar a volta na árvore para sentar em seu lugar novamente após isso.

Não sei por quanto tempo ao certo esperei para avistar o carro de bombeiros no horizonte, mas pareceu uma eternidade para isso acontecer. Quando finalmente ouvi o som típico do automóvel ao longe, olhei esperançoso e notei que era um carro menor do que aqueles que normalmente usavam, porém ainda sim era do serviço de bombeiros.

A expectativa de ver Harry começou a crescer dentro de mim de forma desesperadora e uma sensação completamente estranha em meu estômago me fez respirar fundo no mínimo cinco vezes para tentar de algum modo acalmar o estado emocional no qual eu me encontrava.

Pouco tempo depois, o carro estacionou em frente à árvore em que eu estava e me senti totalmente patético por me encontrar naquela situação. Era tão embaraçoso que eu não sabia nem sequer para onde olhar, evitando até mesmo fitar os olhos esverdeados, mesmo depois de Harry ter descido do carro e ter começado a andar na direção de onde eu estava.

Havia um sorriso divertido em seu rosto enquanto se aproximava e eu o conhecia o suficiente para saber que ele estava gargalhando por dentro da forma mais esquisita possível.

Eu tinha certeza disso.

─ Você é o rapaz preso na árvore? ─ Harry perguntou divertido.

─ Infelizmente. ─ Lamentei com as bochechas em tom rubro.

─ E você é o cachorro que conseguiu deixar seu dono preso em uma árvore e sair ileso de cima dela? ─ Harry deu sua risada esquisita, fazendo Sirene latir. ─ Bem... Vamos ajudá-lo então, não é mesmo?

─ Obrigado! ─ Disse ainda agarrado ao tronco da árvore, quase deitado sobre ele, parecendo extremamente desesperado por estar naquela situação. Harry me fitou assim que eu disse aquilo e soltou uma leve risada, achando graça do modo como eu me encontrava.empoleirado no tronco.

─ Vamos resolver isso então. ─ Ele disse um pouco entusiasmo enquanto um de seus colegas se aproximava com uma escada. Assim que ela foi devidamente posicionada perto da árvore onde eu me encontrava, Harry começou a subir a escada com praticidade. Seus braços se movimentavam firmes e determinados enquanto eu permanecia acovardado abraçado tal qual um coala na árvore. ─ Já estou chegando.

Soltei um gemido de sofrimento e Harry deu risada mais uma vez, fazendo com que eu lançasse um olhar de advertência a ele que acabou nem percebendo.

Assim que o rapaz de cabelos levemente cacheados estava próximo o suficiente para eu me sentir um pouco mais seguro e para que ele conseguisse tocar em meu braço, soltei um pouco o ar de meus pulmões de forma aliviada. Eu estava um pouco mais seguro agora.

─ Ok... ─ Harry começou. ─ Me dê sua mão para que eu te puxe.

─ Er... E-Eu... Eu não acho que seja uma boa ideia. Você ainda está muito longe, eu vou cair desse jeito... ─ Dei uma olhada de soslaio e continuei agarrado à árvore, recusando segurar a mão que Harry me estendia.

─ Como é seu nome? ─ Harry questionou, parecendo realmente não saber qual era e fazendo com que eu sentisse como se estivesse oco por dentro.

─ L-Louis... ─ Disse incerto sobre tudo o que acontecia a minha volta, olhando realmente para Harry e virando até mesmo meu corpo um pouco mais para me apresentar.

Ele me olhou estranho por um momento, avaliando minhas feições, pelo que pude perceber, e abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, deixando-me um pouco curioso quanto a isso.

─ Nós nos conhecemos? ─ Questionou com uma ruga entre suas sobrancelhas.

Meus olhos se arregalaram no mesmo instante com a possibilidade dele se recordar de alguma coisa, talvez a minha aparição em um sonho seu, qualquer coisa que o fizesse se lembrar de nosso tempo juntos em outra dimensão.

Assim que me questionou sobre aquilo, quis gritar que nós nos conhecíamos sim e que em outra dimensão nós até mesmo éramos casados e tínhamos dois filhos lindos que eu tinha esperança de que existiam nessa realidade também.

─ E-Eu... E-Eu... Eu não sei? ─ Falei incerto do que dizer, esperando com certa esperança de que Harry se lembrasse.

─ Eu te conheço de algum lugar, mas agora não consigo me lembrar... ─ Disse de uma forma mais lenta do que lhe era comum, estendendo a mão em seguida em minha direção. Meu coração vacilou outra vez ao notar que ele não se recordava de nada, porém tentei fingir que aquilo não me abalara. ─ Melhor tirá-lo dessa árvore logo, certo Louis? Só que você precisa confiar em mim para isso. Acha que consegue?

─ Só estou com medo de cair. Não é que eu não confie... ─ Falei sincero, olhando temeroso para baixo.

─ Então segure em minha mão? Alcança? ─ Harry se esticou mais e se segurou na escada para isso. De soslaio, olhei para sua mão e depois para seus olhos e estendi a minha mão cautelosamente, segurando nos dedos de Harry que se apresentavam quentes e macios naquele momento.

Passava a sensação de conforto, de lar, de onde eu deveria estar.

Harry segurou firme em minha mão, olhando em meus olhos da mesma forma.

─ Eu vou te puxar agora, ok? ─ Concordei com um aceno, apesar de não estar muito confiante quanto a isso. ─ Assim que eu fizer isso, você precisa colocar seus pés em um degrau da escada.

─ Você ficou louco? Eu não consigo fazer isso, não consigo... ─ Disse em pânico.

Apesar de meu plano estar saindo conforme o planejado, eu nem conseguia focar nisso por estar completamente tomado pelo medo.

─ Consegue sim.

─ Consigo não. ─ E Harry riu, negando com um aceno.

─ Consegue. Eu acredito em você.

─ Só você então. ─ Falei temeroso.

─ Vamos lá, eu vou te puxar, ok? ─ Lançou-me um olhar sério. ─ Em 1...

─ Pai nosso que estais no céu...

─ 2...

─ Ai, ai, ai, ai...

─ 3! Agora! ─ Dizendo isso, Harry puxou meu braço com força, mas sem que machucasse, fazendo meu corpo se movimentar e ir de encontro a ele. Durante o trajeto que fora feito praticamente no ar, fechei os olhos, acreditando que iria cair e só depois de alguns minutos notei que eu já me encontrava na escada, com os dois pés, sabe-se Deus como, repousando em um dos degraus. ─ Viu?! Não foi tão difícil.

Como diabos ele tinha feito aquilo?

Harry já havia trabalho em um circo e eu não estava sabendo?

Aos poucos, abri meus olhos enquanto segurava extremamente firme os dois lados da escada. Olhei para baixo no mesmo instante e notei que Harry estava posicionado um pouco abaixo de mim, cuidando para caso eu me desequilibrasse.

─ Você acha que consegue descer agora? ─ Ele perguntou e eu concordei com um aceno de cabeça lento. ─ Então vamos. Um passo por vez.

Seguindo sua pequena instrução, fui descendo aos poucos de onde eu estava, seguindo Harry que também descia da mesma forma lenta para me acompanhar e passar a certeza de que estava ali para caso eu precisasse. Assim que finalmente cheguei ao chão, depois de bons minutos com as pernas tremendo e os cabelos completamente bagunçados e cheios de folhas, respirei extremamente aliviado e exausto. Dei uma risada nervosa e minhas bochechas coraram por estar sendo observado por Harry que fitava meu rosto concentradamente.

─ São e salvo! ─ Ele brincou.

─ Pois é. ─ Tentei arrumar a franja que caía em meu olho, mas sem sucesso, e acabei desistindo, fitando Harry em seguida. ─ Obrigado.

Eu não entendia porque tamanha era minha timidez. Harry não poderia me olhar ou falar comigo que eu corava de modo extremamente ridículo.

É isso o que o amor faz com as pessoas... Ele te deixa idiota!

─ Não há de quê. Estou à disposição. ─ Harry falou de um modo que parecia estar flertando e um fiozinho de esperança se fez presente dentro de mim. Quase sorri abobalhadamente. O rapaz de olhos esverdeados sustentava aquele maldito sorriso de lado familiar e a presença das covinhas em suas bochechas provocava uma euforia de borboletas em meu estômago. ─ Não está machucado? Há um pouco de terra em sua testa...

─ Eu estou bem. Não me machuquei, só me sujei um pouco.

─ Tem certeza? ─ Verificou com preocupação, vasculhando com os olhos cada canto de meu rosto.

─ Aham. Eu estou bem. Subi a árvore e não consegui nenhum arranhão por causa disso. Foi só o medo de ficar preso ali.

─ Queria saber como seu cachorro subiu nela... ─ Perguntou estranhando. Afinal, quem não estranharia? Um cachorro daquele tamanho subindo em uma árvore íngreme não era todo dia que se ouvia falar. ─ Não deve ter sido fácil.

─ Eu acho que ela deve ter visto um pássaro ou esquilo... Sirene se desdobra em duas para conseguir pegar o que quer.

─ Sirene? ─ Harry achou graça do nome.

─ Longa história. ─ Falei rindo.

História que inclui você, pensei comigo e acabei sorrindo involuntariamente.

─ Bem... ─ Harry pigarreou ainda sorrindo. ─ Então é isso? ─ Colocou as mãos dentro do bolso.

─ É isso. ─ Sorri a ele.

─ Ok! ─ Harry sorriu um pouco mais. ─ Tente não subir mais em árvores hoje.

─ Vou tentar. ─ Ri e cocei a nuca.

Eu não sabia nem onde deixar minhas mãos. Por Deus!

Patético!

Harry começou a se afastar, após acenar com a mão e pegar a escada, e foi em direção ao carro de bombeiros, olhando para o chão e carregando a escada como se ela fosse tão leve quanto uma pluma. Já eu continuei ali parado com as folhas no cabelo, uma mancha de terra no meio da testa, as bochechas coradas e um sorriso bobo no rosto.

Harry ficava tão lindo de costas. Seus cabelos se encontravam curtos e levemente molhados na parte de baixo, provavelmente porque tomara banho recentemente, e a camiseta branca que usava acabara colando na pele de suas costas. Além disso, a calça de bombeiro era larga e os suspensórios repousavam ao lado de seu quadril, dando um charme a mais para a visão que eu tinha.

Observei que os passos de Harry foram ficando mais lentos até que o rapaz de olhos esverdeados parou, levantou a cabeça e virou em minha direção novamente. Seu colega de trabalho já havia ligado o carro e só o esperava pacientemente para que fossem embora.

─ Eu tenho quase certeza de que nós já nos vimos antes. ─ Harry disse com um sorriso. ─ Sei disso... Só não me vem a memória quando e onde, mas eu vou me lembrar...

─ Espero que sim. ─ Sussurrei, sem que ele pudesse escutar. ─ Boa sorte com isso. ─ Falei mais alto e ele riu, fazendo-me sorrir e recebendo um sorriso de covinhas.

Logo após isso, Harry olhou para o chão parecendo pensativo e virou de costas para mim outra vez, voltando a andar em direção ao carro de bombeiros.

Não demorou muito para que o carro desaparecesse na primeira curva daquela rua, deixando-me para trás com as esperanças levemente renovadas.

-x-


	23. Fantasmas do passado

"Mistakes have the power to turn you into something better than you were before."

**

O vento gelado batia contra meu pescoço e tentei protegê-lo com a touca da jaqueta, abraçando meu próprio corpo em seguida e fechando um pouco mais o agasalho para que o vento cortante não tivesse chance de me atingir. Já estávamos no início de um período frio do ano e eu não queria ter o risco de ficar doente. Afinal, sempre fui muito sensível sobre isso. A minha sorte foi o fato de que não demorou muito para que eu chegasse ao café que me cativava somente pelo cheiro gostoso que dele vinha.

Assim que abri a porta do estabelecimento, um pequeno sino anunciou minha entrada e a primeira coisa que notei foi o fato de que, além do espaço ser grande, bem distribuído e aconchegante, o local se mostrava muito bem iluminado, mesmo apresentando algumas paredes pintadas em tom de preto. Tinha um toque vintage em todo o espaço e acreditei que em dias de inverno seria um bom lugar para se passar uma tarde.

Mesmo que não fosse exatamente o local que eu quisesse ficar agora.

Preferia o aconchegante sofá com um buraco no canto enquanto ficava enrolado nas cobertas desfrutando do carinho de Lily, Jamie e Harry, porém eu não tinha mais essa opção para poder escolhê-la.

Portanto, dirigi-me à fila do caixa e olhei para as opções mostradas em uma tela grande na parte de cima de uma das paredes do local, pensando se iria de chá mate ou se escolheria dessa vez algum outro tipo. Descendo os olhos para fitar o local mais uma vez, no entanto, deparei-me com a figura ilustre do loiro chiclete atendendo os clientes e anotando os pedidos do pessoal que se encontrava na fila onde eu estava.

Sorri assim.

Não acreditava que o mundo poderia ser tão pequeno a ponto de encontrá-lo mais uma vez.

É claro que eu não sentia tanta a falta de Niall, afinal, nem mesmo pensei muito sobre ele depois que voltei para a minha realidade – só umas duas, três, cinco vezes, talvez –, mas era bom vê-lo novamente. Era melhor ainda vê-lo sem que ele me reconhecesse, assim eu não teria que enfrentar seus abraços de amassar ossos e quebrar costelas.

Era bom...

Era ótimo!

Bem... Talvez um pouco esquisito e... Por que essa sensação de mal estar na boca do estômago, afinal de contas?

─ Bom dia! ─ Loiro chiclete me cumprimentou animado assim que tomei o primeiro lugar da fila da cafeteria. Respondi com um sorriso sem dentes e coloquei as mãos dentro do agasalho, pois, mesmo lá dentro, o frio ainda me afligia.

Por alguma razão, eu queria conversar com Niall, muito mais do que fazer meu simples pedido. Havia uma necessidade crescente em relação a isso dentro de mim.

─ O que deseja? ─ Perguntou.

─ Bem... ─ Pensei um pouco mais. ─ Um chá e, hm... O que pode me sugerir? ─ Arrisquei na tentativa de um começo de conversa. ─ Não sei o que seria bom para acompanhamento.

O loiro chiclete pareceu ficar extremamente feliz com meu pedido, dando um sorriso de orelha a orelha e concordando com um aceno, como se compreendesse o meu problema.

─ Vejamos... ─ Ele deu uma olhada no painel atrás de si e avaliou. Parecia estar levando muito a sério aquilo e tive de morder o lábio inferior para conter uma risada. ─ Prefere doce e salgado? ─ Olhou para mim novamente.

─ Acho que salgado... É, um salgado.

─ Temos crossaint, misto quente, panquecas... ─ Misto quente fez minha barriga roncar, mas não de modo tão alto, como se alguém pudesse ter escutado.

─ Acho que pode ser um misto quente então.

─ Um misto quente e um chá.

─ Exato.

─ Ok... Como é seu nome? ─ Perguntou, anotando o pedido e jogando o preço na caixa registradora.

─ Louis. ─ Mostrei a ele minha concentração em sua camiseta que continha seu nome. ─ E o seu é Niall, certo?

─ Yeah. ─ Ele sorriu grande. ─ Aqui está. ─ Deu-me uma pequena nota com o valor. Tirei a carteira do bolso e as notas da mesma, entregando para o rapaz que era meu amigo em outra realidade, mas que agora nem mesmo sabia meu nome direito. ─ Ok. Pode se sentar em uma das mesas para esperar seu pedido agora.

─ Obrigado. ─ Sorri, recebendo um sorriso do loiro chiclete e, após isso, afastei-me e sentei em uma das mesas. Ela se encontrava mais para o canto, mas não estava tão longe da porta.

Vislumbrei uma chuva fina que começava a cair do lado de fora e quase bufei de raiva por não ter trazido nem mesmo um guarda-chuva.

Por que tudo acontecia do pior modo possível para mim, afinal de contas?

Será que era só porque eu reclamava ou dizia "nada pode piorar"?

Talvez fosse só o meu descontentamento com tudo.

Meus pensamentos então involuntariamente vaguearam para Harry e comecei a estruturar de forma adequada o plano B que somente estava na fila de espera, aguardando o momento certo para estrear em grande estilo.

Eu havia deixado Sirene em casa – esperando que quando eu voltasse todas as minhas coisas estivessem em seus devidos lugares – e meus pensamentos também fugiram para ela naquele momento. Afinal, mais uma vez, ela teria um papel importante nesta história.

Ok. Talvez quem ouvisse meus planos pudesse me achar um completo louco e pretendesse me indicar um psicólogo, mas a verdade é que eu não iria desistir de Harry enquanto pudesse lutar por ele. Eu não tinha muitas ideias de como conhecê-lo a não ser segui-lo ou me por em risco para que ele pudesse me salvar, pois assim escolhi a segunda opção, visto que na primeira havia chances dele me considerar um stalker e querer manter distância.

Na segunda opção, no entanto, Harry provavelmente acreditaria que eu era apenas desafortunado e jamais consideraria a ideia de que eu estivesse planejando tudo aquilo.

Meu plano era o de... Ok. Talvez fosse um pouco constrangedor pensar muito sobre isso, pois por breves instantes ele parecia extremamente ridículo.

E perigoso.

Muito perigoso.

E inconsequente, na verdade.

Ridículo, perigoso, inconsequente e que podia ter efeitos colaterais catastróficos, por isso a necessidade de ser muito bem planejado.

Afinal, colocar fogo em uma parte de um dos cômodos não era nem um pouco seguro e nenhuma pessoa em sã consciência faria isso por livre e espontânea vontade.

Por esse motivo, eu ainda não o tinha feito e estava considerando muito se iria ou não fazer.

Não queria acabar morto, matando alguém ou colocando fogo no prédio inteiro. As três opções poderiam acontecer de uma só vez, sendo bem sincero.

Neguei com um aceno reprovador.

Onde estou com a cabeça?

Estou ficando tão louco por Harry a ponto de arriscar a minha vida, a vida de Sirene e de sabe-se lá quantas pessoas a mais?

Quis me estapear apenas por alguns minutos para ver se eu criava juízo.

Meus planos nunca davam certo, afinal. Eu deveria somente descartar essa ideia de uma vez. Eu poderia passar ocasionalmente em frente ao corpo de bombeiros, encontrar Harry por sorte e agradecê-lo mais uma vez, pedindo em seguida seu número de celular.

Hum... Essa ideia parece muito melhor do que a de colocar fogo na casa.

Muito melhor, mais segura e com grandes chances de dar certo. Tinha a impressão de ver Harry flertando comigo da última vez em que nos encontramos naquele episódio único da árvore e isso poderia rapidamente ser convertido para um encontro.

Com os pensamentos vagando por meu novo plano que estava sendo muito bem estruturado, olhei ao redor da cafeteria enquanto as gotas de chuva caíam do lado de fora. Por mais longe que eu estivesse, a pessoa que se aproximava de minha mesa acabou me chamando a atenção, pois eu definitivamente a conhecia de algum lugar – ou melhor, de alguma realidade – e eu sabia de fato qual era.

─ Obrigado. ─ Agradeci de forma gentil, e nada típica minha, ao rapaz moreno que colocara o chá e o misto quente em minha mesa. ─ Zayn.

Zayn me olhou surpreso e eu esperei que fosse porque ele se lembrava. Eu sempre esperava por isso de quem fosse: Zayn, Harry, Niall, Liam e até mesmo Sirene. A sensação de ter todas essas lembranças de uma realidade distante e não poder conversar com ninguém sobre isso provocava uma inquietante solidão.

─ C-Como, hm, como sabe meu nome? ─ Não, ele não lembrava. É claro que não se lembrava.

─ Crachá. ─ Apontei para aquele preso em sua camisa do trabalho.

─ Ah sim... ─ Pigarreou. ─ Certo. ─ Pareceu extremamente sem jeito. ─ Aqui está seu chá e seu misto quente. ─ Apontou ainda mais sem jeito, mexendo exageradamente as mãos para isso. ─ Deseja mais alguma coisa?

─ Não, só isso. Obrigado. ─ Agradeci outra vez, sorrindo.

Ele apenas concordou com um sorriso pequeno e um aceno de cabeça e saiu rapidamente de perto de minha mesa. Eu tive de segurar uma risada, porque, convenhamos, Zayn chegava a ser mais atrapalhado que eu. Como isso sequer é possível?

Foi então que lembrei que, na outra realidade, Zayn era apaixonado por Liam.

E eu, é claro, com minha incrível habilidade para ferrar com tudo, não o ajudei a se aproximar de meu amigo.

Será que nessa realidade eles já se conheciam? Já haviam se visto pela primeira vez? Liam não estava envolvido com ninguém, disso eu tinha certeza, agora eu precisava saber se era para eles realmente ficarem juntos aqui.

Olhei para o teto do estabelecimento enquanto fazia uma cara fingida de sofrimento.

Por favor, universo, me dê um sinal.

Só um sinalzinho, vamos lá!

E, assim, um maldito trovão cortou o raio naquele instante.

Ah! Coisa do capeta! Não quero mais brincar com isso não.

Que porra é essa, afinal?

O universo ou uma brincadeira de mau gosto?

Há câmeras aqui?

Olhei para todos os lados, procurando por alguma coisa. Talvez homens carregando câmeras e mulheres correndo atrás de mim para me entrevistar e dizer como tinha sido toda essa gozação com a minha cara, eu não sabia o que esperar.

Na verdade, nada mais me surpreenderia.

Com a expressão fechada, tirei o celular do bolso e procurei pelo número de Liam.

Eu já estava cansado dessas brincadeiras que o universo estava pregando em mim.

Se era isso tudo que tanto queria, por que não tornava tudo mais simples e me deixava com Harry, Lily, Sirene e Jamie assim como na outra realidade e fazia com Liam e Zayn acabassem juntos por alguma ocasião em que seus caminhos se cruzassem?

Argh!

─ Hey, Louis! ─ Liam disse animadamente do outro lado da linha. ─ Como está? Melhor? Saiu da cama, pelo menos? A casa não está mais tão suja quanto da última vez? Estou pensando em passar por lá algum dia desses, yeah?

Revirei os olhos.

─ Você parece muito feliz. ─ Comentei.

─ E estou! Dia de folga.

─ Ah, sim. Bem... Então acredito que possa passar na cafeteria aqui perto de meu prédio para tomar um café comigo. O que acha?

─ Você saiu de casa? ─ Ele perguntou extremamente surpreso. ─ Isso é inacreditável! Eu já estava quase desistindo de te ajudar. Mesmo que minha consciência me torturasse por um bom tempo.

─ Ok. Chega! Quero meu amigo Liam mal humorado de volta. ─ Brinquei. ─ Você, cópia fajuta, pode devolvê-lo, por favor?

─ Ha-ha-ha! Muito engraçado, Tomlinson. ─ Ele disse em tom de deboche, mas logo normalizou. ─ Tenho direito de ficar feliz por poder aproveitar um dia inteiro com os pés para cima, yeah?

─ Com toda a certeza, mas... Quero que venha tomar um cafezinho comigo antes disso. Vamos lá, Liam, por favor. Venha fazer companhia para seu amigo que estava há semanas enfiado dentro de um quarto enquanto chorava. ─ Liam ficou em silêncio do outro lado da linha. ─ Por favor, por favor, por favor.

─ Está bem... ─ Disse derrotado. ─ Me espere aí.

─ É claro que eu vou te esperar aqui. Onde mais eu esperaria?

─ Olha... Eu não vou, se continuar assim.

─ Ok, desculpe. ─ Lancei um olhar a Zayn, que atendia outra mesa nesse instante. ─ Venha logo.

─ Estou indo. Preciso vestir ao menos uma roupa, já que estou sem nada debaixo do cobert--

─ Ok, Liam, sem detalhes. Eu realmente não quero saber.

─ Depois eu que sou o mal humorado.

─ Ainda bem que sabe. ─ Falei de um modo doce fingindo.

─ Eu estou quase desistindo.

─ Tarde demais, Liam. Até mais. Tchaaau. ─ Disse provocando.

─ Idiot-- ─ E acabei desligando antes de ouvir meu amigo terminar de me xingar.

Satisfeito, universo, destino, Deus ou sabe-se lá quem ou o que está orquestrando tudo isso?

Bufei exasperado, tomando um gole de chá e apoiando minha cabeça em minha mão livre. Eu estava ficando de mau humor, sentia isso cada vez mais forte em cada poro de meu ser. Se mais um trovão cortasse o céu, eu juro por Deus qu--

Foi então que eu o vi mais uma vez.

Entrando pela porta principal do estabelecimento enquanto trajava roupas escuras e quentes, Harry exalava calmaria e parecia extremamente sonolento. Abraçava seu próprio corpo e vestia uma touca de lã que não combinava em nada com o restante do vestuário e eu o conhecia o suficiente para saber que ele não se importava com isso ao contrário de mim. No entanto, por mais destoante que suas roupas estivessem uma da outra – calça clara, blusa verde, touca lilás e um casacão preto –, Harry realmente e admiravelmente estava lindo. Não havia algo que pudesse deixar feio aquele homem que desgraça minha cabeça.

Às vezes, eu o odeio por amá-lo tanto. Mas o que posso fazer a não ser esperar por um olhar seu?

Apenas um olhar, já que nada mais tenho que me conecte a ele.

Assim que entrou na cafeteria, Harry foi direto fazer seu pedido, cumprimentando o loiro chiclete com um entusiasmo que denunciava que eles se conheciam há tempos. Deram um aperto de mão caloroso e se abraçaram em seguida, logo engatando uma conversa e rindo um com o outro. Notei que Zayn não se aproximara, porém, mostrando que não conhecia o rapaz de olhos esverdeados e cabelos levemente ondulados.

Eu fiquei observando a cena por alguns segundos com curiosidade, mas acabei sendo pego em flagrante no momento em que Harry virou distraidamente a cabeça em minha direção e nossos olhos se encontraram por um momento.

Eu desviei, é claro, e me concentrei no chá e no misto quente. Minhas bochechas coraram no mesmo instante e pateticamente, como vinha acontecendo corriqueiramente nos últimos tempos, e o nervosismo me atingiu como um soco.

Olhei novamente e Harry ainda estava me fitando, porém virou assim que nossos olhos se encontraram outra vez e se atentou a conversa com Niall. Talvez sem poder se controlar, o rapaz de olhos verdes olhou para mim outra vez e eu tive de desviar para não ficar uma situação estranha.

Deixe de ser besta, Louis. Ele é seu marido, por Deus!

Pelo menos em outra realidade.

Contudo, como se quisesse me matar do coração, após pegar um copo de café, Harry começou a caminhar em direção a minha mesa. Aproximava-se de modo confiante, com uma mão enfiada no bolso da frente da calça jeans clara enquanto a outra segurava o chá que ele bebericava.

Eu, por outro lado, tentava controlar o tremor de minhas pernas e mãos e fingia que prestava atenção em qualquer outra coisa a não ser ele. Olhava pela janela distraidamente e observava os carros e pessoas que passavam do lado de fora com um interesse genuinamente fingido. No entanto, eu podia ver o sorriso de lado que Harry carregava em seu rosto.

Eu estava muito bem atento nele para deixar esse maldito sorriso passar.

─ Olá de novo. ─ Ele disse e finalmente fiz contato visual. ─ Vejo que não está tentando salvar nenhum cachorro de cima de alguma árvore. Está seguindo meu conselho.

Acabei sorrindo para Harry. Meu coração retumbava em meu peito como um tambor desesperado.

─ Dia de folga. Sabe como é.

Ele fingiu surpresa.

─ Que coincidência! É o meu também. ─ Harry abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha, trazendo com ele as traiçoeiras covinhas. ─ Posso sentar?

─ Uhum. ─ Fiz um gesto com a mão para que puxasse a cadeira mais próxima.

─ Está sozinho? ─ Questionou casualmente.

─ Yep. ─ Falei rapidamente, tomando mais um gole de chá. ─ Quer dizer... Um amigo meu está vindo para me fazer companhia, mas acho que ele irá demorar um pouco para isso.

─ Hum... ─ Harry também bebeu de seu café. ─ Acho que nunca te vi por aqui. É a primeira vez que vem?

─ Yep. ─ Repeti. ─ Essa cafeteria é meio escondidinha, mas enfim a achei. Eu moro aqui por perto, mas nunca tinha sequer entrado.

─ Ah... Mora aqui perto?

─ Uhum.

─ Então frequenta muitas das coisas daqui? Tipo bares e pubs? ─ Ele parecia interessado e ao mesmo tempo passava a impressão de que estava investigando alguma coisa. Estava querendo me chamar para sair?

Ok. Não posso criar expectativas sobre isso.

─ É... ─ Uma ruga apareceu no meio de minhas sobrancelhas enquanto eu tentava ler seus movimentos. ─ Eu geralmente frequento.

─ Hum... Sabe... ─ Harry bebeu um pouco mais de seu café e a ansiedade já me dominava por completo. ─ Lembra quando eu disse que te conhecia de algum lugar? ─ O que? Ele vai... Ele lembra? Oh meu Deus! Ele lembra? Meu coração estava quase saindo pela boca, mas somente concordei com um aceno nervoso. ─ Eu me lembro de você.

Eu quase caí daquela cadeira no momento em que Harry disse tal frase.

"Eu me lembro de você".

Meu coração estava a mil dentro do peito, minhas pernas tremiam e senti até mesmo alguns sinais de vertigem. Eu poderia até mesmo desmaiar naquele chão gelado.

Harry se lembrava de mim? Ele realmente se lembrava?

Eu estava quase pulando em seu colo, mas tentei ao máximo me conter e controlar um sorriso enorme que poderia aparecer em meu rosto, esperando que ele continuasse a dizer o que pretendia. Eu tentava até mesmo controlar as lágrimas que estavam tolamente querendo cair de meus olhos.

─ E não foi naquele dia em que você estava de pijama parado em frente ao corpo de bombeiros sorrindo grande. ─ Harry deu risada e abaixou a cabeça. Era um fato. Eu iria desmaiar. Desmaiar e talvez vomitar, por mais nojento que fosse, meu estômago estava dando piruetas dentro de mim. Eu queria gritar de contentamento. Por Deus! Obrigado, universo! Harry mordeu o lábio inferior e o sorriso foi diminuindo. ─ Sábado, dia primeiro de fevereiro de 2013. Meu aniversário, aliás. ─ Riu sem humor e meu cenho se franziu.

Espere... O que? Do que ele está falando?

Mas Harry não me deu tempo nem para sequer processar.

─ Nós estávamos na mesma festa. Lembra-se? Do pub no final da rua. ─ Festa? Final da rua? Pub? Fevereiro de 2013? Do que ele está falando? ─ Por essa sua expressão, não se lembra.

─ D-Do que... Do que você está falando? ─ Questionei-o.

Aquilo não era realmente o que eu estava esperando.

─ Da primeira vez em que te vi. ─ Ele disse simples com um sorriso sem dentes. Tomou mais um gole de café e fitou a mesa em sua frente. ─ Eu tinha ido com alguns amigos naquele pub para comemorar meu aniversário. ─ Uma ruga se formou em meio a minhas sobrancelhas. ─ Eu já tinha bebido umas quatro cervejas e resolvi jogar um pouco de sinuca com eles. Eu amo sinuca! Você gosta?

Eu não soube o que dizer por alguns segundos.

─ É...

Ele não pareceu ligar para a minha resposta curta.

─ Então... Eu estava jogando sinuca quando distraidamente olhei para as pessoas dançando. Você estava lá entre eles, não lembra? ─ Neguei com a cabeça de modo confuso. Nós já tínhamos nos conhecido antes de eu ir para a outra realidade? Era isso? E eu nem mesmo me lembrava de Harry? ─ Você era o mais bonito daquela noite, eu tenho que admitir.

Minhas bochechas coraram. Era sempre assim com Harry? Ele falava o que pensava na lata e pronto? Eu não sei lidar com isso. Não quando se trata de um elogio. Se fosse um confronto, é claro, eu com certeza não me calaria. Agora com um elogio vindo de Harry? Eu simplesmente não sabia onde enfiava a cara de tamanha vergonha que eu sentia.

─ Por isso, acabei chegando naquela noite em você. ─ O que? Mas... Aí ele já estava mentindo. Estava, não é? Porque eu não me recordava de Harry antes da outra realidade. Não me recordava de absolutamente nada do que ele estava dizendo. Eu já havia beijado Harry antes de tudo aquilo? Já havia feito sexo com ele? ─ É claro que precisei de doses de coragem antes de fazer isso. ─ Ele riu outra vez, abaixando a cabeça para o colo em seguida. ─ Eu não sou do tipo confiante o tempo todo e você não havia lançado nenhum olhar na minha direção. Apenas vi alguns caras chegando, mas você estava sempre os descartando. Eu não queria que isso acontecesse comigo, afinal.

─ E-Eu, hm, eu não me lembro disso. Desse dia.

─ Não?! ─ Ele pareceu estranhar, mas deu de ombros em seguida, bebendo um gole de seu café. ─ Acho que é porque estou contando do meu ponto de vista daquele dia. Você deve ter lembranças diferentes... Mas, bem, acho que você provavelmente vai se recordar que eu acabei chegando uma meia hora depois em você, após beber vários copos de tequila, e você, Louis, sorriu para mim. Foi a primeira pessoa a quem você tinha sorrido, apesar de ter se divertido bastante no pub. Sozinho.

Meu cérebro trabalhava a mil para que eu tentasse me lembrar de alguma coisa desse dia, mas eu provavelmente estava bêbado demais na época para salvar alguma coisa. Naquele momento, encontrava-me ficando frustrado, pois eu não imaginava onde Harry poderia chegar com tudo isso.

Se é que iria chegar em algum lugar.

─ No momento em que você sorriu, eu pensei "wow, isso sim é um sorriso". ─ Ele sorriu outra vez. ─ E você me puxou para dançar a música eletrônica que estava tocando. ─ Alguns flashs daquela noite começaram a passar por minha mente e eu acabei recordando um pouco sobre tudo aquilo no momento. ─ Nós ficamos dançando por um bom tempo, você lembra?

Minha boca se abriu enquanto eu fazia um esforço para nos ver na pista dançando. Algumas cenas de nós dois começaram a então aparecer e eu não tinha ainda certeza se era realmente uma recordação ou apenas uma falsa memória.

─ Eu acho que, hm, acho que lembro, mas não muito bem.

Mas que porra está acontecendo?

O que Harry realmente quer me contando sobre tudo aquilo?

Suas expressões se mostravam indecifráveis e eu estava mais perdido do que nunca em tentar desvendá-lo.

─ Eu acabei te convidando para ir a minha casa, no final de tudo, e você concordou. Meus amigos nem mais se recordavam que tinham vindo comemorar meu aniversário, mas mesmo assim fiz um sinal de despedida para eles antes de sair de mãos dadas com você pela porta... Nós andamos pelo estacionamento, aquele que não tem quase iluminação alguma. Sabe? Pois então... Quando nos aproximamos de meu carro, lembra-se do que disse?

Não, é claro que eu não me lembrava.

Estava fazendo um esforço considerável para me lembrar de nossa dança e, mesmo assim, só havia flashs embaçados rodopiando por minha mente.

Respondendo a sua pergunta, apenas deixei que o vinco entre minhas sobrancelhas se aprofundasse.

Harry respirou fundo.

─ Você disse: Mustang? ─ Harry riu outra vez, mas eu tive a impressão, uma forte impressão, de que não havia humor algum ali. ─ Sério? Mustang? É nesse Mustang velho e caindo aos pedaços que você quer me levar pra sua casa pra foder comigo? ─ Ele se calou e o sorriso sumiu. Eu poderia jurar que meu coração tinha congelado no momento em que vi Harry realmente magoado pelas lembranças. Ele pigarreou uma vez, chamando minha completa atenção. ─ Você acha que eu ficaria com um cara que provavelmente não tem nem onde cair morto? Me solte! Me solte, seu idiota. Vá se misturar com gente como você.

O silêncio pairou sobre nós. Um silêncio extremamente desconfortável pairou sobre nós e eu apenas engoli em seco.

─ Você ainda jogou uma pedra na minha direção. ─ Mais uma vez, ele riu sem humor. Mais uma vez me deixando angustiado. ─ Mas eu simplesmente não consegui nem reagir, porque não estava entendendo nada do que estava acontecendo até você me dizer... Ainda bem que eu não te beijei. Nunca que eu poderia beijar um pobre como você.

─ H-Harry... ─ Comecei com o coração desesperado e uma sensação horrível na boca do estômago.

Isso não podia estar acontecido.

Não podia, não podia, não podia.

O que foi que eu fiz?

─ Sei lá... Você podia ter fingido que estava passando mal. ─ Ele disse sério. 

─ Harry...

Harry não pareceu ouvir meu chamado. Não pareceu ou simplesmente o ignorou, pois no minuto seguinte levantou de cadeira em que estava sentado a minha frente e começou a se afastar, completamente chateado por ter se lembrado daquele episódio.

Eu, por outro lado, me encontrava à beira do desespero. Querendo de algum modo reverter aquela situação irreversível. Querendo apagar tudo aquilo que tinha acontecido anos atrás.

Mas era tarde demais.

─ Passar bem, Roger. ─ Ele falou grave, rouco e de um modo que fez meu corpo se arrepiar, porém não era de um modo nada bom. Era como se ele fosse indiferente ou até mesmo me odiasse por tê-lo humilhado naquela época.

Roger...

Agora sim eu me lembrava de tudo o que acontecera e de cada palavra de desprezo que saíra de minha boca dirigidas a Harry. Eu até mesmo havia inventado um nome qualquer enquanto dançávamos como eu sempre fazia para as pessoas com as quais eu me envolvia. Na época, havia sido um episódio qualquer, passageiro, do qual eu realmente não me importava se haveria ou não consequências negativas sobre isso.

Mas não agora.

Porque, por mais que eu fosse quase um desconhecido para ele, ninguém merecia ser tratado com tanta humilhação. Nunca!

Ainda mais Harry.

─ Harry. ─ Chamei, levantando, mas ele já estava se afastando e minha voz baixa nem mesmo poderia ser ouvida. ─ Por favor. Deixe-me explicar. ─ Mesmo não existindo nenhuma explicação plausível para aquilo.

Largando meu chá e metade de meu misto quente em cima da mesa, comecei a me mover atrás de Harry, que já saíra pela porta.

Minha cabeça estava dominada pelos pensamentos de que eu tinha de dar um jeito naquilo. Tinha de resolver aquilo.

Harry não podia me odiar. Não por algo do passado, algo que não fazia mais parte de mim.

Eu não queria colher o que plantei agora. Justo agora.

No entanto, antes que eu pudesse passar pela porta de entrada para sair daquele estabelecimento, trombei com Liam que chegava já muito sorridente na cafeteria.

─ Hey, Lou! ─ Disse sorrindo, bloqueando a passagem. ─ Pensa que vai onde com tanta pressa? Acabei de chegar! E feliz! Terá que me aguentar, não adianta reclamar agora.

─ Liam, e-eu--

─ Onde está sentado? O que pediu? Café?

─ Chá, m-mas... E-Eu... ─ Tentei passar por meu amigo, mas ele havia colocado um braço sobre meu ombro. ─ Eu realmente preciso sair, Liam.

─ Eu acabei de chegar. ─ Falou confuso.

─ Eu sei. Eu só, hm, só preciso resolver uma coisa.

─ Como assim? ─ Após inúmeras tentativas, consegui enfim me desvencilhar do aperto de Liam e agarrar a maçaneta da porta. ─ Louis, aonde você vai?

─ Eu preciso resolver uma coisa. Peça um café... ─ Abri a porta e já estava de saída. ─ Eu já volto!

Ignorando as indagações confusas de Liam, olhei para todos os lados e avistei o Mustang de Harry dando a partida e saindo de sua vaga do outro lado da rua.

Eu não poderia perder essa oportunidade. Não poderia perder a oportunidade de me explicar a Harry. De pedir desculpar por tê-lo humilhado aquela vez no estacionamento.

Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido!

Será que se aquilo não tivesse acontecido, se eu não tivesse gritado todas aquelas coisas, eu e Harry estaríamos juntos agora? Nessa realidade?

Sem perder tempo, mais uma vez comecei a correr atrás de um carro em que Harry era o passageiro. Ele não parecia ver que eu estava o perseguindo pela calçada e, se tivesse percebido, realmente não parecia se importar, pois, assim que fez a curva em uma rua mais a frente, eu o perdi de vista, mas isso não fez com que eu desistisse de encontrá-lo.

Lágrimas já se formavam em meus olhos e uma a uma começou a cair enquanto eu corria e as enxugava desesperado.

Isso não podia estar acontecendo, era só o que eu repetia em minha cabeça. Não podia mesmo.

Eu só sei que acabei desistindo de correr atrás do Mustang de Harry após um tempo, pois havia o perdido de vista há vários minutos atrás e ele devia estar longe naquele momento. Longe o suficiente para que eu não tivesse chance alguma de alcançá-lo.

Meus passos aos poucos foram desacelerando e coloquei minhas duas mãos sobre os olhos, escondendo meu rosto após isso com os braços e caindo no choro sem me importar com o que as pessoas que passavam na rua pensavam sobre mim.

A sensação esmagadora dentro do peito era simplesmente horrível e eu somente desejava que ela não me torturasse tanto. Eu queria poder arrancar meu coração do peito para que não doesse tanto como naquele momento.

Tirei os braços de meu rosto e os derrubei ao lado de meu corpo enquanto ainda chorava por aquilo que tinha acontecido. Havia uma movimentação diferente e, mesmo com os olhos embaçados, ela captou a minha atenção. Meu rosto estava manchado por lágrimas e minha boca levemente entreaberta enquanto eu tentava processar o que estava acontecendo.

Inúmeras crianças corriam de um lado para o outro no pátio daquele local, brincando de esconde-esconde, pega-pega, de pular corda e trocando bonecas, carrinhos e outros objetos.

Naquele momento, senti falta de Jamie e Lily. Senti muita falta deles. Tanta falta que fazia meu peito se apertar ainda mais, sendo que eu nem acreditava que isso fosse possível.

Orfanato Clifford, dizia uma placa enferrujada e velha pregada no prédio de pintura desgastada e feia.

Minha respiração se acelerou, assim como meus batimentos cardíacos. Meus olhos começaram a vasculhar o local, pois eu me lembrava de Harry me apontado para esse orfanato e me passando a informação de que era nele que antes as crianças estavam.

Eu podia sentir meus nervos à flor da pele. Ficava cada mais desesperado enquanto as procurava e não as encontrava. Onde elas estavam afinal?

Onde elas estavam?

Foi quando a vi e um sorriso surpreendeu meu rosto enquanto mais lágrimas se formavam.

Lá estava Lily com duas tranças muito bem feitas, vestindo roupas quentes e destoantes, assim como o pai, e pulando amarelinha enquanto segurava uma boneca despenteada.

Ali estava ela.

Sorrindo enquanto brincava, deixando de lado seus fantasmas, rindo com as coleguinhas e contando cada pulo que dava.

Ali estava ela.

Minha filha.

-x-


	24. Segundas chances

"Start all over again is not that bad... Because when you restart , you get another chance to make things right."

**

Pessoas como eu não merecem segundas chances.

Pessoas como eu não merecem segundas chances.

Era essa a frase que eu repeti em minha cabeça durante muito tempo e várias e várias vezes, mas mesmo assim no final do dia eu acabei não permitindo que essa ideia fosse completamente absorvida. Não me permitia abrir mão de estar mais uma vez reunido com Harry e as crianças. Não queria tomar um rumo diferente e os deixar tocarem a vida pertencente a essa realidade e que nada tinha relação comigo.

Eu queria me colocar em seus caminhos como uma pedra pesada demais, não dando chance para que me tirassem dali com simples chute despreocupado.

Eu não conseguia abrir mão deles, por mais egoísta que isso pudesse soar.

Por isso, todas as tardes, eu passava em frente ao orfanato Clifford e procurava por Lily e Jamie. Encontrava a garotinha vez ou outra e, sempre que a via, ela estava brincando na companhia apenas de uma boneca velha. Apesar de sempre ignorada pelas demais crianças que se encontravam no pátio, Lily rapidamente abria um sorriso quando sentava em um local mais afastado e colocava sua boneca no colo. Porém, eu sentia meu coração ficar dolorido todas as vezes em que tinha de observar aquela cena, pois não era de meu desejo ver Lily tão sozinha como daquele modo.

Mas o que mais me frustrava era o fato de que todas as vezes em que eu ia até a frente do orfanato Clifford para ver Jamie e Lily em nenhuma delas encontrei o bebê babão que só fazia a saudade dentro do peito aumentar em proporções estratosféricas.

Eu não sabia ao certo se os menores ficavam em berçários ao invés de irem para o pátio ou se o local em que brincavam era escondido dos olhos curiosos dos pedestres, a única coisa que eu tinha certeza era de que eu precisava saber se Jamie ainda estava naquela instituição. Ou se sequer já pertenceu em algum momento a ela.

Eu precisava descobrir um modo de andar por toda aquela instituição à procura de Jamie sem que fosse suspeito o suficiente para que alguém chamasse a polícia.

Por isso, fingir que eu era alguém casado e interessado em adotar uma criança não seria de muita serventia, visto que eu teria um acesso muito limitado ao interior do local. Além disso, no máximo eu conseguiria vê-las de perto uma única vez. E depois? Como faria? Iria fingir de novo e rezar para que ninguém percebesse que era a mesma pessoa querendo conhecer as mesmas crianças sem nenhuma certeza de que realmente iria adotá-las? Afinal, a dificuldade que pessoas solteiras tinham para adotar era cinquenta vezes maior que a de pessoas casadas.

Com isso, por um bom tempo, acabei não fazendo ideia de como explorar a instituição até o dia em que uma faixa foi pregada nos portões do Orfanato e chamou minha atenção.

CONTRATA-SE AUXILIAR DE LIMPEZA

Era isso! Bingo!

Um sorriso de orelha a orelha tomou conta de meu rosto no momento em que vi aquela faixa.

Essa seria a minha chance de aproximação das crianças: trabalhar como auxiliar de limpeza no Orfanato Clifford. Eu precisava conquistar esse emprego.

Foi então que, no mesmo dia, voltei correndo para casa e comecei a elaborar um bom currículo, sendo na maior parte do texto verdadeiro em meus apontamentos. Por mais que tivesse acontecido em outra realidade, coloquei que tinha experiência com limpeza após trabalhar durante certo período em um hotel e fiz questão de acrescentar todo e qualquer emprego que tive em minha vida inteira, mesmo a lista não sendo muito extensa.

Além disso, não foi só um emprego que resolvi arranjar.

Depois do dia em que Harry tinha me dito o que eu havia feito, eu não conseguia sequer olhar para tudo aquilo que se encontrava em meu apartamento. Móveis, joias, louças, eletrodomésticos e até mesmo certas roupas me faziam recordar de um tempo carregado de culpa e miséria. Era como se em cada peça estivesse gravado aquilo que Harry me dissera, deixando-me, muitas vezes, com um sentimento de revolta comigo mesmo. Eu não podia suportar me olhar no espelho apenas pelas recordações do que acontecera. E, por mais bêbado que eu estivesse na época, fora cruel e uma ideia que se encontrava muito bem instalada dentro de mim.

Porém, meus pensamentos tinham mudado e, por isso, era extremamente necessário que eu me desfizesse de tudo aquilo. Se dependesse de mim, apenas Sirene e eu ficaríamos naquela casa até o momento em que eu me livrasse dela também para encontrar outro lugar para viver.

Um lugar simples, pequeno, mas que não me traria tantas recordações ruins.

Portanto, não demorou muito para que eu começasse uma nova página em minha vida. A maioria do que eu tinha acabei vendendo para loja de usados e vizinhos do prédio, porém algumas das coisas eu apenas tive de me desfazer, pois não era do interesse de ninguém ter um pinguim de dois metros de altura na sala de estar.

─ Isso aí é um forno elétrico? ─ O loiro chiclete questionou observando o objeto novo que se encontrava em minhas mãos enquanto eu pedia um chá forte e investia mais uma vez em nossa aproximação. Eu fazia certo esforço para segurar o pequeno forno com meus braços, afinal, apesar de não ser muito grande, ele era pesado o suficiente para que me deixasse cansado.

─ É sim. Estou vendendo. ─ Falei despreocupado, sem perceber no primeiro momento que Niall estava de certo modo curioso em relação à peça.

─ É? Por quê?

─ Estou arrecadando dinheiro para ajudar uma instituição. ─ Em partes, aquilo de certa forma era verdade. Niall não precisava saber todos os meus reais motivos para fazer o que eu estava fazendo. Notei seus olhos curiosos e deixei o eletrodoméstico mais a vista. ─ Quer comprar? Está bem mais em conta, já que usei algumas vezes... Não muitas, para falar a verdade. Duas ou três.

─ Duas ou três? ─ Loiro chiclete indagou surpreso. ─ Só isso?

─ Não sou muito bom na cozinha. ─ Expliquei.

─ Hmm... ─ Niall pareceu pensar e senti Zayn lançar um olhar curioso em nossa direção. Para a minha sorte, ninguém esperava ser atendido e eu tinha chances de conseguir fazer negócios com o loiro. Faltavam alguns móveis e peças de roupa ainda no apartamento para vender e, do dinheiro que eu tinha conseguido, apenas uma pequena parte era utilizado para comprar comida para eu e Sirene. Nem mesa eu tinha mais para comer minhas refeições. ─ Quanto custa?

─ 200 libras.

─ Wow! Está barato mesmo. ─ Niall disse surpreso. ─ Por que está vendendo com um preço tão baixo se está praticamente novo?

─ Preciso arrecadar o dinheiro para a instituição o quanto antes. ─ Eu não aguentava mais olhar para todas aquelas coisas e me recordar de todos os fantasmas do passado, era esse o verdadeiro motivo.

─ Você viu isso, Zayn? ─ O loiro chamou a atenção do amigo, que rapidamente teve suas bochechas tomadas por um tom rubro. ─ 200 libras. Está muito mais barato que naquela loja que fomos.

─ Vocês moram juntos? ─ Questionei.

─ Nah. ─ Ele descartou. ─ Só estávamos procurando por forno elétrico algumas semanas atrás. Ainda bem que não compramos... O preço é absurdo nas lojas. Deve ser a crise. ─ Niall olhou para o amigo com um sorriso grande. ─ Eu vou comprar, mas sabe que pode ir lá em casa usar sempre que precisar, yeah?

Zayn deu um sorriso sem dentes, ele parecia estar extremamente envergonhado apenas em ser o centro da atenção de nossa conversa, e concordou com um aceno meio receoso, desaparecendo no interior do estabelecimento no instante seguinte.

─ Ele é meio tímido. ─ Niall coçou a cabeça como se pedisse desculpas pelo fato do amigo ter praticamente corrido na direção contrária de nós dois.

Apesar de estar em seu período de expediente e após comprar meu forno elétrico, o loiro chiclete engatou uma conversa comigo sobre qualquer coisa que se passava em sua mente. Desde uma série nova pela qual ele estava completamente viciado, e passara a noite assistindo, e até sobre como fazer um cappuccino perfeito que definitivamente iria atrair uma boa clientela.

É claro que não demorou muito para que ele se grudasse em mim como um carrapato, passando um dos braços sobre meus ombros, e soltando o ar de seus pulmões após decidir que faria uma pausa daquele serviço cansativo. Não estava sendo um dia cheio para eles e, mesmo se fosse, loiro chiclete resolvera que para passar seu tempo ali a melhor coisa que poderia fazer seria conversar comigo.

Por estar buscando exatamente isso, também me prendi a conversa e tentei deixar minha atenção focada completamente no rapaz loiro a minha frente e não na porta que volta e meia se abria.

Já fazia um bom tempo desde a última vez que eu tinha visto Harry e esperava que ele aparecesse mais uma vez na cafeteria. Apesar de não saber que atitude eu tomaria caso o rapaz de cabelos ondulados e olhos esverdeados desse as caras por lá, eu tinha plena consciência de como meu coração ficaria quentinho e contente apenas em vê-lo.

Mesmo sabendo que agora Harry me odiava. Ou, pelo menos, era indiferente e me desprezava.

No entanto, para minha infelicidade, ele não passou por aquela porta naquele dia.

Apesar de certa tristeza em decorrência disso, fiquei feliz por estar conseguindo estabelecer alguns laços com o loiro chiclete. Ele já fazia piadas sobre mim e agia do modo com o qual eu estava acostumado na outra realidade. Falava mal de seu chefe, roubava um doce ou outro que parecia maravilhoso na vitrine e continuava como aquele alguém que não sabia a hora certa para calar a boca.

Era Niall. Niall Horan, o de sempre.

Puxando-me para longe de minhas distrações, meu celular vibrou no bolso da calça e rapidamente o tirei de lá, acreditando que pudesse ser Liam para saber como eu estava. Ele com certeza ficaria extremamente surpreso de saber quais eram os meus planos naquele exato momento. Além disso, eu precisava saber se ele tinha reparado em Zayn na vez em que fora tomar café naquele estabelecimento, pois, após tudo que acontecera entre eu e Harry, acabei não prestando atenção em nada a minha volta.

Porém, para minha surpresa, não era Liam quem me ligava, mas sim o Orfanato Clifford.

Quase deixei escapar um grito entusiasmado.

Eles estão querendo me contratar, ele estão querendo me contratar, eles estão querendo me contratar...

Por favor, por favor, por favor.

Com as mãos suando e levemente tremendo, apertei rapidamente uma tecla para atender o telefone e me identifiquei.

─ Olá, Louis Tomlinson. Tudo bem? ─ Uma mulher disse do outro lado da linha de maneira polida.

─ Tudo sim. ─ Eu estava tão nervoso que nem pensei em perguntar com ela estava. Só queria saber o que ela tinha a dizer sobre uma possível contratação.

─ Bem... Nós recebemos o seu currículo esses dias atrás e acabamos por analisá-lo. Nós gostamos de você, Louis. ─ Ela disse carinhosa.

─ É? ─ Foi a única coisa que eu soube dizer. E apesar de desejar dar um tapa em minha testa, continuei concentrado em suas próximas falas.

─ Sim. ─ Ela parecia sorrir do outro lado da linha. ─ Você ainda tem interesse em trabalhar conosco?

─ Sim, sim, sim! Claro! ─ Falei animado. A agitação tomava cada partícula de meu ser e a minha vontade era a de saltitar por toda aquela cafeteria.

Eu não poderia acreditar.

Uma coisa boa ao menos estava acontecendo em minha vida naqueles últimos dias.

Eu arranjaria um emprego e seria um emprego que me deixaria ficar perto de Jamie e Lily.

Eu ficaria perto de meus filhos.

Era demais para que meu pobre coração aguentasse. Eu poderia desfalecer naquele momento e ainda estaria sustentando um sorriso de orelha a orelha enquanto permaneceria caído no chão.

─ Ok. Então quando deseja começar? Pode ser ainda essa semana?

─ Quanto antes, melhor. ─ Falei de modo sincero, fazendo-a rir. ─ Na quarta?

─ Ok, na quarta. ─ Ela ficou em silêncio, parecendo anotar em um papel o dia em que eu iria começar a trabalhar no orfanato. Eu pude até mesmo ouvir o som da caneta sendo depositada na mesa após ela escrever de tão concentrado que eu estava naquela ligação. ─ Até mais, Tomlinson. Estaremos esperando por você.

─ Eu estarei lá. Obrigado!

─ Nós que agradecemos. ─ E assim, após uma breve despedida, a senhora que se encontrava atrás da linha desligou o telefone e fiz o mesmo.

Eu não conseguia sequer me mexer. Minha boca se encontrava aberta, minhas mãos tremiam, minhas pernas estavam bambas, um sorriso havia se fixado em meus lábios e meu coração batia em marteladas dentro do peito. Era difícil de acreditar!

Conseguir um modo de ficar perto das crianças, tinha sido o ápice do meu dia e, para ser sincero, daquele mês.

E de uma coisa eu tinha certeza naquele momento... Não havia dinheiro no mundo que pudesse comprar a felicidade que eu estava sentido. Nada, absolutamente nada, teria um valor de troca tão grande.

Além disso, nada faria com que eu ficasse para baixo depois dessa. Estava até mesmo pensando em pegar um pouco de dinheiro do banco, bem pouco dinheiro, e comprar uma pizza para o jantar para comemorar com Sirene.

Acredito que ela iria gostar disso... Ainda mais se fosse de calabresa.

Apesar de ela comer de tudo e nada fazê-la ficar mal, acredito que ela gostaria de uma pizza de calabresa. Eu mesmo gostaria de uma agora.

─ O que aconteceu? ─ O loiro curioso questionou. ─ Parece feliz. ─ Ele sorriu.

─ Consegui um emprego! ─ Disse meio entusiasmado e meio petrificado pela constatação de que ficaria perto de meus filhos.

─ Wow! ─ Niall sorriu ainda mais. ─ Isso é bom! Isso é muito bom! Onde é?

─ No Orfanato Clifford. Serei auxiliar de limpeza. ─ Falei orgulhosamente, observando meu celular que acabara de receber um e-mail da Instituição que informava sobre o primeiro dia de emprego.

─ Por que não me falou que estava procurando um emprego? Eu poderia ter arranjado um para você aqui.

─ Não, não, obrigado. Eu quero mesmo é trabalhar no Orfanato Clifford.

─ Como auxiliar de limpeza? ─ Perguntou confuso.

─ Yeah. Como qualquer coisa, não me importa.

─ Ok... ─ Ele disse de forma engraçada. ─ Cada um com os seus sonhos... ─ Eu comecei a ler o e-mail distraidamente, ignorando o fato de Niall ter começado a atender mais um cliente naquele momento. ─ Será que você vai acabar tendo que trocar fraldas? Ew! ─ O loiro chiclete questionou após atender uma senhora, fazendo uma careta no final para o que fosse que sua imaginação estivesse criando.

─ Não sei... Acho que não. Sou auxiliar de limpeza, afinal, e isso não significa que irei limpar crianças. ─ Falei rindo. ─ Apesar de que sei trocar fraldas... Então, bem... Tanto faz.

Niall arregalou os olhos, parecendo surpreso com o que eu tinha dito.

─ Você é uma verdadeira caixinha de surpresas, hm? Arrecadando dinheiro para uma instituição, querendo trabalhar no Orfanato, adorando o emprego de auxiliar de limpeza, não se importando se terá de limpar ou não bunda de bebê... ─ Eu dei risada.

─ Só preciso de um novo lugar para ficar agora. E que seja perto daqui.

─ Vai doar sua casa para uma instituição também? ─ Questionou com uma sobrancelha levantada.

─ É um apartamento alugado... E só quero me livrar daquele apartamento de uma vez.

─ Por quê? ─ Niall nem mesmo disfarçava sua curiosidade a respeito de tudo que eu falava.

─ Bem... É muito espaçoso e, hm, eu me sinto muito desconfortável lá. ─ Cocei a nuca.

A verdade era que aquele apartamento era fruto do dinheiro de outros, presente de outros, e que fazia com que eu me recordasse de uma vida da qual eu não queria mais pertencer. Aquele apartamento me deixava incomodado apenas pelo fato de existir, pois era como se representasse simbolicamente quem um dia eu fui. Alguém que eu jamais deveria ter sido.

─ Ah! Pois eu tenho um amigo que está alugando um quarto no apartamento dele. Ele está querendo um dinheiro extra e disse que seria bom alugar aquele quarto vago. O que acha?

Fiquei animado com aquela ideia. As despesas para alugar um quarto seriam muito menores do que se eu fosse tentar encontrar um apartamento inteiro só para mim. Eu conseguiria me virar desse modo. Não seria tão difícil dividir um lugar com alguém. Eu já havia dividido uma casa no subúrbio com quatro pessoas e um cachorro e não tinha sido tão difícil, afinal.

─ Hmm... É uma boa! ─ Falei sorrindo e Niall sorriu de volta. ─ Acho que quero conhecer.

─ Vou falar com meu amigo então. Na quarta ele estará livre o dia inteiro. É o dia de folga dele. Fica bom para você?

─ É o meu primeiro dia no emprego novo, mas posso encontrá-lo no fim do dia.

─ Ok! Eu e você podemos nos encontrar aqui lá pelas seis da tarde e eu posso te levar até o apartamento depois disso.

─ Tudo bem.

─ Você vai gostar dele. É um dos meus melhores amigos. Apesar de que ele é amigo de todo mundo, então não sei se ele me considera assim também... ─ Brincou.

─ Como é o nome dele, afinal? ─ Questionei, anotando todos os meus compromissos em minha agenda do celular.

Eu parecia alguém responsável fazendo aqui, mas a verdade era de que eu tinha a memória do tamanho de uma ervilha.

─ Niall Horan! Pare de conversar. ─ O chefe do loiro chiclete passou por ele após sibilar aquilo e o cutucou na cintura para que parasse de conversar e atendesse corretamente os clientes da cafeteria. Em razão disso, Niall acabou se esquecendo de me dizer quem era o dono do apartamento e eu também nem lembrei mais de questioná-lo a respeito disso.

Não era tão importante, afinal. O rapaz era amigo de Niall e eu tinha confiança, quase confiança, de que ele não era ninguém que pudesse me ferir. Niall não seria amigo de um serial killer ou de um traficante de drogas que acabaria me arrastando para trás das grades, seria?

Não, não seria.

Bem... Era essa a minha esperança.

Se Niall fosse me surpreender que fizesse isso de modo extremamente positivo, definitivamente deixando de lado qualquer assassino ou ladrão.

**

Primeiro dia de trabalho no Orfanato Clifford.

Eu me sentia como uma criança ansiosa para o seu primeiro dia de aula.

Havia acordado muito cedo, vestido uma boa roupa, alimentado Sirene, tomado um café da manhã reforçado e agora me via observando o relógio de modo extremamente impaciente.

─ Vou ver Jamie e Lily, você não. ─ Falei meio cantando e provocando Sirene, porém ela apenas me ignorou e continuou se lambuzando com a água de seu pote, tomando grandes goles e fingindo que nem mesmo me escutava.

Eu me encontrava em uma pilha de nervos.

Se fosse há algum tempo atrás, me sentiria um completo patético por isso. Era fato que eu estaria dando altas gargalhadas e me considerando uma perfeita piada, mas naquele momento era só os rostinhos de Lily e Jamie que dominavam meus pensamentos. Eu queria vê-los, queria tocá-los, abraçá-los e prometer que em breve os tiraria dali.

Pois eu estava determinado a isso. Por mais que Harry não quisesse absolutamente nada comigo depois do que eu lhe dissera, eu daria um jeito de adotar as crianças, nem que para isso eu tivesse de fingir que havia me casado com Liam.

Eu não deixaria meus filhos naquela situação precária de um orfanato. Não os deixaria envoltos em solidão e esperanças embaçadas.

Por ter vendido o carro e pelo orfanato não ser tão longe de minha casa, acabei andando até ele, porém logo me arrependi por ter ficado cansado demais em ter de subir e descer quadras. Cheguei ao local completamente suado, ofegante e querendo desistir de tudo, porém tive de fingir meu melhor sorriso para passar a impressão de que estava tudo extremamente bem.

─ E aqui temos a sala de limpeza. O material que você deve utilizar se encontra nessas prateleiras. ─ A mulher com quem eu tinha conversado por telefone, Senhora Young, me apresentava a diversos locais do orfanato, exceto os espaços em que as crianças se encontravam no momento. O local que eu de fato queria adentrar. Ela dissera que não precisava, pois, afinal, eu não os limparia agora, visto que eram ambientes que se encontravam ocupados. ─ Alguma dúvida?

─ Não, eu só, hm... Eu ficarei em contato com as crianças?

Seu cenho se franziu, na tentativa de compreender o que eu queria dizer com aquilo.

─ Não, não, não. Fique tranquilo quanto a isso. Você só precisará limpar e organizar ambientes que estarão vazios. Com as crianças, deixe nós nos estressarmos.

Mas... Hã? O que...? Não! Não era isso que eu desejava. Não era por isso que comecei a trabalhar justamente naquele orfanato.

Eu precisava ver Lily e encontrar Jamie. Precisava me aproximar dessas crianças. Precisava delas na minha vida. E o que me ajudaria trabalhar lá e não poder sequer vê-las? Somente poder entrar em ambientes nos quais elas definitivamente não estariam?

Isso é injusto.

O universo é injusto!

No entanto, sem poder protestar, tive de me conformar com o que estava sendo oferecido a mim e vesti minha roupa de trabalho, começando a desempenhar minhas tarefas minutos depois da senhora Young se afastar e de eu ter mergulhado em pensamentos frustrados e que continham toda a minha revolta por nem sequer poder ficar perto de meus filhos.

Tudo estava dando errado, por Deus!

Mesmo ainda angustiado, concentrei-me em limpar os banheiros do primeiro andar, a sala da diretoria do orfanato, o corredor do segundo andar e um dos salões de jogos infantis que havia ali. É claro que eu não fazia tais tarefas sozinho, pois, além dos ambientes serem extremamente grandes, havia um pessoal da limpeza totalmente responsável por isso, mas mesmo assim era exaustivo, deixando-me com dores fortes no corpo todo.

É claro que eu não me dei por vencido, pois acabei tentando procurar por Lily e Jamie. Enquanto eu estivera limpando o corredor, olhei inúmeras vezes para as portas grandes que a ele davam acesso esperando que uma menininha de tranças e completamente envergonhada passasse por elas. Em outras ocasiões, quando eu entrava em uma nova sala, sempre esperava que fosse o berçário para ter a oportunidade de encontrar algum bebê babão com sorriso sem dentes e que vivia para gritar "gaaaa" e enfiar a mão completamente na boca.

Cheguei até mesmo a arrumar uma desculpa a meus colegas de trabalho durante o almoço e disse a eles que havia me perdido nos corredores, quando, na realidade, somente fui à procura de Jamie e Lily.

Pois, afinal, eu precisava achá-los. Precisava tê-los pertinho de mim mais uma vez.

Mesmo que não me reconhecessem, mesmo que se sentissem receosos, mesmo que não retribuíssem o abraço que eu desejava dar.

Eu precisava tê-los por perto.

─ Seu primeiro dia de trabalho e você teve de começar com os piores cômodos, hm? ─ Senhora Young falou solidária. ─ Por que não tira um tempinho para cortar os espinhos das rosas do nosso pequeno jardim? Tenho certeza que é algo mais tranquilo do que lavar banheiros. ─ Ela deu um sorriso cúmplice e concordei com um aceno, após levar para longe o suor da testa.

Larguei os panos que segurava e levei todo o meu material para a sala de limpeza, trocando em seguida as luvas e limpando o rosto com um pano limpo. Além disso, peguei todo o equipamento que eu acreditava ser necessário para o tratamento com as plantas, pois eu não sabia exatamente quais deveria usar. Assim que terminei minha escolha, fui para o lado de fora do orfanato e comecei a caminhar em direção ao pequeno jardim, que era distante do pátio em que a grande maioria das crianças se encontrava.

Meus olhos curiosos começaram a varrer o local de forma apressada à procura de Lily e Jamie, porém nem mesmo com esforço consegui achá-los em meio ao aglomerado. Não havia sinal nenhum dos dois por lá.

Cabisbaixo, então, segui para meu trabalho e foquei, ou pelo menos tentei focar, minha atenção nos espinhos que deveriam ser retirados. Era um trabalho que requeria muito cuidado, pois a qualquer momento eu poderia espetar um dedo. Por sorte, consegui evitar muitos machucados no decorrer do serviço.

No entanto, mesmo focado em meu trabalho, eu podia ouvir as risadas das crianças e sentia falta até mesmo da gargalhada de Jamie, que, no meu ponto de vista agora, era extremamente gostosa.

Argh!

Era patético o modo sonhador como eu me encontrava nos últimos tempos, eu sei, mas era melhor do que meu estado arrasado das últimas semanas.

Ainda concentrado em minha tarefa, contudo, não pude deixar passar despercebido o cutucão de dedos delicados em minhas costas. Eram hesitantes, porém desajustados o suficiente para dar a certeza de que pertenciam a uma criança.

Por esse motivo, virei com curiosidade para ver o que era.

E... Bem... Ali estava.

Lily!

Trajando roupas quentinhas e a maior parte delas apresentando um tom amarelo.

Seu corpo se mexia inquieto, havia um pequeno sorriso sem dentes preso em seus lábios e suas duas mãos rapidamente se esconderam atrás de suas costas.

Eu, no entanto, me encontrava em um completo estado de emergência por dentro. Sentia como se fosse, a qualquer minuto, ter uma parada cardíaca de tão forte que meu coração batia dentro do peito. Nos minutos seguintes, a única certeza que tive, porém, foi a de que eu havia aberto um sorriso enorme no mesmo instante em que a encontrei parada daquele modo atrás de mim.

O que estava fazendo ali? O que, afinal, Lily queria comigo?

Seria muito estranho se eu lhe desse um abraço?

Seria?

O que ela queria comigo?

O que ela queria?

─ Uma flor. ─ Lily estendeu seus bracinhos e me ofereceu a flor que segurava em suas mãos.

Uma flor tão pequena, tão delicada, tão doce, tão bela, tão Lily.

Uma flor que eu queria que durasse para sempre para que eu pudesse zelar por ela.

─ Para mim? ─ Apenas perguntei impressionado, com o coração quase saindo pela boca. Lily acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça e peguei com delicadeza de sua mão a flor que ela segurava. ─ Obrigado. ─ Foi então que a garotinha sorriu mais, balançou o corpo de um lado para o outro, demonstrando toda a sua timidez e, logo em seguida, deu alguns passos para trás e saiu correndo para se juntar as outras crianças, mas não sem antes acenar em despedida.

Deixei o cortador de grama de lado e coloquei no meio da palma de uma de minhas mãos a flor delicada, observando com atenção como ela era preciosa.

Como era perfeita a sua própria maneira.

Contudo, eu nem mesmo tive tempo de gritar entusiasmado ou fazer uma dancinha esquisita que demonstraria exatamente a festa que ocorria dentro de mim.

Naquele momento, saindo de dentro do orfanato, apareceu diversas auxiliares carregando as crianças menores dali e na velocidade de um jaguar meus olhos captaram o bebê que eu tanto desejava ver.

Jamie.

Exatamente como ele era.

O cabelo liso e castanho perfeitamente arrumado, os olhos grandes fitando tudo a sua volta, a mão enfiada completamente na boca, um pé calçado com meia e outro sem - mesmo com o frio que fazia -, um grande blusão tricotado de cor azulada, calça de moletom clara e a baba escorrendo pela boca.

Eu o reconheceria a milhas e milhas de distância e nem precisaria vê-lo. Era como se meu coração apontasse como uma bússola para o garotinho de mãozinhas rechonchudas.

Não demorou muito para que seus olhos curiosos me encontrassem e se repousassem em mim por um tempo maior do que o normal.

Jamie ficou olhando, olhando e olhando.

Olhando e olhando por longos minutos e eu jamais desviei o olhar.

Depois disso, ele então tirou a mão da boca e havia um sorriso de boca aberta e baba para todo o lado.

Ele estava sorrindo.

Sorrindo para mim.

Sorrindo!

Eu não estava bem. Não estava nada bem, apesar de meu coração se encontrar completamente quentinho apenas em vê-lo outra vez.

─ Gaaaaaaaaa! ─ Ele gritou para mim alegremente. ─ Ga-guuu! ─ Gritou outra vez e bateu palminha algumas vezes.

O que ele estava me dizendo? O que ele estava querendo me dizer? O que poderia ser? Eu precisava saber, mas Jamie não me deixou sequer raciocinar direito por ter balbuciado novamente:

─ Paa-baa! ─ E eu só quis desmoronar no chão.

As lágrimas se formaram, um sorriso enorme e de orelha a orelha apareceu em meu rosto e eu só quis desmoronar no chão a meus pés.

É claro que eu desejava também correr em direção a Jamie e pegá-lo em meu colo, mas não consegui me mover. Permaneci completamente congelado em minha posição, apenas com a flor que Lily tinha me dado repousada docemente na palma de minha mão.

Eu iria desmoronar no chão a meus pés.

**

Eu me encontrava em um estado de completo êxtase.

Quase tinha me esquecido do encontro com Niall depois daquele dia de serviço por tantas coisas que haviam acontecido, porém cheguei não muito depois do horário combinado para conhecer o quarto do apartamento que estava para ser alugado.

O loiro chiclete falava sobre diversos assuntos no decorrer do caminho, porém eu não conseguia prestar a atenção devida. Minha mente estava presa na flor de Lily, em seu sorriso carinhoso, no fato de ter encontrado Jamie e, principalmente, em "pa-ba".

Eu não podia acreditar.

Não podia.

Jamie se lembrava de mim?

Havia alguma chance dele realmente se lembrar de mim da outra realidade?

Isso era confuso.

Tão confuso!

Ele também estava na outra realidade? Para ele, tudo o que tinha acontecido fora visto em um sonho?

Como eu poderia descobrir? Como?

Nem mesmo perguntar para obter uma resposta de Jamie teria algum resultado, visto que aquele babão só pronunciava "gaaaaaaa", "guuuuuu" e "guiiiiiiiiii".

Argh!

─ O que acha? ─ Niall questionou e saí do meu transe. Ele acabara de adentrar em um prédio, fazendo com que eu o acompanhasse.

─ Sobre o que? ─ Questionei confuso.

─ Sobre o que eu te falei. ─ Insistiu sério.

─ Desculpe... Eu me perdi. ─ Loiro chiclete revirou os olhos. Estava começando a ficar atrevido, exatamente do modo como eu odiava. Não fazia muito tempo que éramos amigos e ele já agia igual ao jeito que ele era na outra realidade. Seus abraços eram mais frequentes, assim como suas implicâncias e sua falação demasiadamente excessiva.

─ Sobre eu chamar Barbara para sair.

─ Quem é Barbara?

─ Louis! Você não prestou atenção em nada do que eu disse, hm? ─ Ele sustentava um olhar reprovador e magoado. ─ Não conto mais nada para você também.

─ Eu só estava distraído e preocupado com algumas coisas. Me fale o que é. Vou escutar dessa vez.

─ Esquece... ─ Falou seco e tive de revirar os olhos para aquilo.

─ Fale logo! ─ Insisti para que ele parasse com aquele drama todo.

─ Não agora... Já estamos chegando.

Após subirmos mais um lance de escadas, enquanto eu me perguntava por qual motivo não subimos de elevador, paramos em frente a uma das portas daquele andar. Niall deu duas batidas na porta, colocando as mãos no bolso em seguida, e dando um sorriso forçado para mim.

─ Idiota. ─ Ele disse. ─ Assim que sairmos daqui, vou fazer você sentar e escutar tudo o que eu disse antes.

─ Ok, milorde. ─ Falei, enquanto revirava os olhos, e ele deu risada.

Logo em seguida, a porta se abriu e era somente Harry quem havia nos atendido.

─ E aí, cara? ─ Niall saudou com um sorriso, estendendo uma das mãos para o cumprimento.

Harry, no entanto, parecia extremamente confuso sobre o que estava acontecendo ali naquele momento, enquanto eu somente queria me esconder no canto mais próximo.

Por que Niall não havia me avisado de que era Harry o dono do apartamento?

Eu estava fedendo a água sanitária, porra!

Meu cabelo! Meu cabelo! Meu cabelo!

Devia estar parecendo um ninho de passarinho de tão bagunçado e embaraçado.

Oh Deus! Que constrangedor!

Eu estou fedendo. Eu devo estar fedendo!

Por que coisas ruins acontecem com pessoas boas?

─ O que está acontecendo? ─ Harry se limitou a perguntar, olhando completamente confuso de mim para Niall. Ele vestia um suéter grande avermelhado, uma calça jeans justa preta e calçava apenas meias escuras, deixando que a vontade de me enrolar em seus braços somente crescesse.

─ Ele é o cara que eu te falei que quer alugar o quarto de seu apartamento... ─ Loiro chiclete parecia extremamente alheio a tudo o que acontecia a sua volta. Sustentava um sorriso enorme no rosto, como se tudo estivesse exatamente nos conformes. ─ É o Louis. Louis, este é Harry. Harry, Louis. ─ Apresentou.

Eu e Harry nos olhamos por um momento até desviarmos do olhar um do outro no instante seguinte. Enquanto eu me encontrava extremamente sem jeito e sem saber qual reação de Harry esperar, Harry se mostrava ainda confuso e começava a parecer levemente irritado também.

Quando olhou para Niall outra vez, eu soube no mesmo instante que ele não me queria como colega de quarto, porém não seria rude o suficiente para falar isso em voz alta. Só demonstrava tal pensamento com uma careta e com seu olhar de confusão e incredulidade.

Contudo, a parte egoísta dentro de mim, aquele que ignoraria completamente o fato de que pessoas como eu não merecem segundas chances, faria o esforço necessário para conseguir dividir o apartamento com Harry, pois eu precisava me aproximar do rapaz de cabelos ondulados e olhos esverdeados.

Precisava me aproximar para mostrar que eu não era mais o mesmo.

Definitivamente não era mais o mesmo.

E, talvez assim, pessoas como eu mereceriam uma segunda chance?

-x-


	25. Marido de outra realidade

"Create the life you can't to wake up to."

Josie Sainardi

**

─ O que você disse? ─ Foi o que Harry questionou, achando engraçado.

─ Louis veio conhecer o quarto que você quer alugar. ─ Loiro chiclete repetiu. ─ Foi sobre ele que falei com você noite passada.

A risada que antes se formava foi substituída por um franzir de sobrancelha no mesmo instante em que Harry viu a expressão confusa de Niall.

Harry demorou muito mais do que meros segundos para dar espaço e nos deixar entrar. Ele demorou tanto que até o loiro mais desnorteado que algum dia eu poderia conhecer estranhou e o fitou confuso e com as sobrancelhas extremamente franzidas.

Depois de Niall dizer algo como "eu realmente não quero ficar aqui parado em frente a sua porta por meia hora", o rapaz de olhos esverdeados mordeu os lábios por um momento, parecendo pesar tudo o que estava acontecendo, e nos deixou entrar um segundo depois. Puxou a porta de forma lenta e nos deu espaço.

Eu não demorei muito para adentrar o ambiente, é claro.

Meu último desejo é que Harry tivesse alguma chance de fechar a porta em minha cara e, portanto, dei passos largos em direção à entrada do apartamento.

E não era um apartamento ruim, sendo sincero.

Com uma rápida olhada, pude perceber que o ambiente era bem iluminado com paredes brancas, piso escuro, móveis antigos, porém em bom estado, e tudo bem aconchegante.

Enquanto observava tudo rapidamente, ouvi o som baixo da porta se fechar e os pés de Harry se moverem para que ele pudesse ficar um pouco a nossa frente. Afinal, estávamos em sua casa e ele supostamente deveria apresentá-la a seu convidado.

Supostamente...

Essa palavra já foi associada por mim de uma forma diferente, pelo que bem me lembro, porém aquilo tudo era em uma situação diferente e eu não poderia chamar Harry de "meu marido" ou "meu suposto marido" e nem esperar que ele estivesse sustentando em seu dedo uma aliança com o meu nome.

Eu não poderia esperar nada disso. Não nessa realidade.

─ Esqueceu que teria visita hoje? ─ Niall perguntou divertido, mas havia algo em seu tom que me deixava com a sensação de que ele estava sondando por algo. Como se estivesse desconfiando do comportamento de Harry. Loiro chiclete não fazia ideia de que eu era a razão para as atitudes do outro.

─ Não, eu só, hm... ─ Harry lançou um olhar em minha direção e notei o nervosismo que tentava esconder. Ele estava visivelmente desconfortável. Eu sabia que a última coisa que ele desejava no momento era me ter por perto. ─ Me distraí... ─ Mordeu os lábios novamente, com sua nítida mentira escapando por eles, e olhou para todos os lados, evitando descaradamente cruzar seus olhos com os meus.

─ Ok... ─ Pelo menos, Niall também não parecia muito convencido com aquela resposta. ─ E então Louis? Excitado para conhecer seu talvez futuro novo colega de quarto?

Com isso, Harry fez uma expressão totalmente desgostosa. Era como se ele estivesse com uma súbita ânsia de vômito, porém, como a pessoa civilizada pela qual eu estava lutando para me tornar, ignorei e dei um sorriso grande, porém totalmente falso, para o loiro chiclete.

─ Se Harry não se importar em me deixar conhecê-lo... ─ Abri um sorriso pequeno.

Harry permaneceu sério, no entanto. Não deu nem mesmo um sorriso para aliviar a situação embaraçosa na qual nos encontrávamos e nem mesmo tentou disfarçar seu desconforto para Niall diante de tudo aquilo.

Era claro que ele estava ponderando sobre o que fazer com o fato de eu ser justamente a pessoa que queria alugar o quarto de seu apartamento. Parecia que as engrenagens de seu cérebro trabalhavam arduamente à procura de uma saída para aquilo.

Eu podia ver a fumaça saindo de suas orelhas.

Porra!

Meu estômago pareceu se retorcer dentro de meu corpo e tive de me esforçar para abrir mais um pequeno sorriso gentil ao homem de olhos verdes a minha frente.

Porém, ele não retribuiu, óbvio.

─ Não tem problema. ─ Disse rapidamente e desviou mais uma vez seus olhos dos meus. Aquilo tudo era horrível de se lidar.

Mas eu tinha sido um idiota com Harry. Só estava recebendo o que merecia.

E, sendo sincero, era muito pouco.

─ Então mostre a ele, oras. ─ E lá estava o loiro chiclete, mais uma vez, dizendo aquilo de modo divertido e alheio ao que acontecia no ambiente. Parecia que nada o afetava. Nada conseguia adentrar a bolha na qual vivia. Eu deveria estapeá-lo em algum momento. Talvez só para descontar um pouco a raiva que sentia de mim mesmo.

─ Ok... ─ Disse incerto, dando um passo para trás, mãos no bolso, olhar para baixo e mordendo o lábio inferior. Talvez ele estivesse achando que aquilo tudo era uma brincadeira de mau gosto de Niall ou talvez um terrível engano ou, quem sabe, ele realmente quisesse me jogar pela janela.

Aquela situação era péssima, tudo era péssimo, o que eu tinha falado a ele há anos atrás era péssimo, mas eu não iria desistir. Harry poderia não gostar, porém eu iria tentar, pelo menos tentar, conquistá-lo.

O universo não iria querer me ver desistir antes mesmo de começar, certo?

Eu não iria querer desistir antes mesmo de começar.

Caminhando lento e com as mãos ainda dentro do bolso da calça, Harry se aproximou mais do primeiro cômodo e fez em seguida um gesto com a mão para apresentar o local.

─ Essa é a sala... ─ Anunciou sem muito entusiasmo. ─ Nada muito grande, como pode perceber. Uma TV, um sofá, tapete empoeirado e uma estante meio desgastada.

Nossa...

Harry poderia trabalhar com marketing, sem dúvida alguma.

Porque, sinceramente, era de impressionar tamanha vocação.

Foi então que realmente prestei atenção no sofá daquela sala.

O sofá.

Eu tinha boas recordações dele, com absoluta certeza, mesmo que elas pertencessem a outra realidade e nela o sofá apresentasse um belo buraco feito por Sirene.

Mas era o mesmo sofá.

O sofá em que eu e Harry fizemos sexo para aliviar a pequena tensão sexual acumulada após fazermos compras naquele dia. O sofá que, segundo Harry, fizemos sexo pela primeira vez.

Era O sofá. Com letras maiúsculas e que fazia lembranças e mais lembranças jorrarem em minha mente. E não eram apenas aquelas em que Harry me tocava por debaixo da roupa, me empurrava contra o encosto do mesmo enquanto gemia meu nome e beijava minha boca.

Não, não era apenas estas lembranças.

Havia também recordações de uma das primeiras vezes em que sentei nele e assisti ao vídeo "Daqui a um dia e... Lily", da nossa noite de marshmallows quentes, das vezes em que ficávamos deitados no sofá apenas curtindo um filme...

Eu, Louis William Tomlinson, poderia dizer que sentia falta disso.

Extrema falta disso.

Pois é... Incrível, não?

Eu finalmente havia tomado vergonha na cara.

Acabei percebendo que passei tempo demais encarando o sofá, tanto que havia uma ruga profunda no meio da testa de Harry, porém ele não disse nada e apenas esperou para me mostrar o resto da casa.

Eu não fazia ideia do que se passava na cabeça de meu marido de outra realidade/ futuro colega de quarto e senti um gosto amargo na boca. Era tão estranho ele não estar me dizendo como se sentia, não estar me abraçando, me provocando e muito menos... Gostando de mim.

Era tudo muito estranho e desconfortável.

─ Essa é a cozinha. ─ Harry anunciou mais uma vez com o entusiasmo enterrado a sete palmos do chão. ─ É pequena. Não sei se você se acostumaria com o tamanho.

É oficial. Ele realmente está tentando me fazer desistir de ir morar com ele, mas era muito polido para simplesmente dizer isso em minha cara. Preferia tentar apenas me fazer mudar de ideia.

Contudo, ele não conhecia Louis William Tomlinson e sua determinação.

Não mesmo.

Nope.

─ Eu gosto. ─ Afirmei com a cabeça também para mostrar minha convicção.

─ Não irá gostar no verão, acredite. ─ Falou rapidamente.

─ Nada que um ventilador não possa resolver. ─ Dei um sorriso vencedor.

─ Não adiantará mesmo assim. ─ Tentou outra vez.

─ Não vejo problema em sentir um pouco de calor de vez em quando.

Pronto. Flertei. Era isso. Não tinha modo de voltar atrás e, mesmo se houvesse, eu faria tudo da mesma forma.

Porém, Harry pareceu desgostoso com aquilo. Praticamente e de modo descarado revirou os olhos para mim e encerrou o assunto, virando o corpo e começando a andar em direção ao corredor que levava até os quartos e ao banheiro.

Ótimo. Rejeitado com sucesso.

Mas o que mais eu poderia esperar, afinal?

─ Vou pegar uma cerveja. Tem? ─ Niall estava totalmente alheio ao que acontecia, cuidando de sua pacata vida enquanto fuçava as coisas de Harry. Meu marido de outra realidade/ futuro colega de quarto pouco parecia se importar também.

─ Claro... ─ Disse casualmente e de forma leve. Seu tom de voz não era tão sério e ele não parecia nada irritado com aquele que planejou nosso encontro. ─ Tem algumas latinhas na geladeira, mas não exagere. Estamos em uma quarta feira.

─ Vou tentar. ─ Mas pelo que eu conhecia de Niall da outra realidade, ele faria totalmente o oposto de sua promessa.

Mas logo afastei meus pensamentos do loiro chiclete e voltei minha atenção para o homem que andava a minha frente. O modo como movimentava seu corpo, seus ombros largos faziam meus dedos formigarem, e suas mãos se movimentavam freneticamente, expondo seu nervosismo e a falsa casualidade que acabara adotando.

─ Banheiro. ─ Abriu a porta de um cubículo e aquilo sim era um cômodo pequeno. Muito pequeno. Extremamente pequeno. Era tão pequeno e faltavam tantas coisas nele, mas mordi a língua para não perguntar pela banheira. Onde estava a banheira, afinal? Não havia nem mesmo lugar para uma.

Ok... Eu tinha de ser um pouco mais humilde. Deveria parar de pensar tanto em bens materiais, se quisesse minha família de volta.

Você consegue, Louis, você consegue.

─ Como pode ver, não é nada muito grande. ─ Harry estava tentando, eu tinha de admitir, porém nada estava a seu favor naquele momento, pois eu era determinado quando queria algo. Muito determinado.

E o que eu queria naquele instante era morar com Harry.

─ Privada? Confere. Chuveiro? Confere. Pia? Confere. ─ Brinquei, mas meu marido de outra realidade/futuro colega de quarto nem mesmo mexeu os cantos dos lábios. A seriedade permanecia intacta em suas feições. ─ Acho que tem tudo do que eu preciso.

Harry só faltou bufar naquele momento. Era transparente a raiva que sentia. A vontade de gritar que não me queria ali nem por mais um minuto era quase nítida.

No entanto, ele girou o corpo e voltou a andar. Eu podia ouvir as engrenagens de seu cérebro trabalhando à procura de um meio de me fazer desistir ou de fazer com que ele se livrasse de mim. Eu podia sentir o cheiro de fumaça que dali saía.

─ Meu quarto. ─ Mostrou e, em seguida, me olhou mais sério ainda. ─ Esse seria um lugar no qual você não poderia entrar.

─ Por quê? Está escondendo um cadáver? ─ Provoquei com um sorriso, mas ele apenas ignorou. Voltando a andar, colocou uma mão no bolso e com a outra abriu a porta do último quarto, isto é, de meu futuro quarto. ─ E este é o quarto que estou alugando.

Dei uma olhada e notei que o quarto era bem confortável. Uma cama de casal velha e antiga, porém espaçosa e aconchegante, um guarda-roupa pequeno no canto, uma cômoda menor ao lado, um espelho pregado torto na parede oposta à cama e cortinas surradas.

Eu poderia me acostumar com isso, com toda a certeza.

─ E aí? ─ Niall se aproximou de nós dois, bebendo da garrafa a cerveja. Assim que chegou perto o suficiente, passou um dos braços sobre meu ombro e sorriu grande, é claro. Estava animado, pelo que pude perceber. Ele parecia realmente querer que as coisas dessem certo. ─ Estão fechando negócio já? Pois espero que sim. Isso ajudaria em seu projeto de ajudar uma instituição, certo? ─ Loiro chiclete virou para mim e questionou. ─ Daria para economizar um pouco mais.

─ É o que pretendo. ─ Falei simples e a ruga no meio das sobrancelhas de Harry apareceu outra vez.

─ Então... Vão fechar negócio? ─ Perguntou em expectativa.

─ Espero que sim. ─ Falei sincero sorrindo e olhei pra Harry com esperança.

Ele, porém, tentou disfarçar sua oposição.

─ Eu preciso pensar. ─ Foi o que disse.

─ Pensar sobre o que? O que tem para pensar? ─ Niall questionou sincero. ─ Louis é a melhor pessoa até agora que quer alugar o quarto. É totalmente diferente àquelas pessoas que vieram antes. Ele não apareceria afiando uma faca ao lado de sua cama assim que você acordasse. ─ Niall não poderia ter tanta certeza assim. ─ É a melhor e única opção. Você precisa de dinheiro do aluguel, sabe-se Deus por que, e Louis precisa economizar, encontrando um lugar em conta para ficar. Para mim, isso parece muito simples.

Harry meneou com a cabeça. Ele estava ponderando sobre isso. Eu pude perceber que estava. Provavelmente, as outras pessoas que vieram conhecer seu apartamento o assustaram o suficiente para que ele pensasse na possibilidade de dividir o apartamento comigo.

E isso era bom. Isso era muito bom!

Mas, afinal, por que ele precisava tanto de um dinheiro extra?

─ Acho que isso talvez possa ser possível então. ─ Falou ainda meio contrariado, provavelmente pensando que era uma má ideia. Seu olhar se encontrou com o meu, mas suas feições logo se transformaram em uma carranca.

Ok... Tudo bem... Eu poderia lidar com o fato de que Harry certamente descartaria a ideia de morar comigo, se realmente não precisasse de dinheiro.

Dei de ombros e não consegui segurar o sorriso grande que apareceu em meus lábios.

Meta concluída!

Fiz um high five em pensamento comigo mesmo.

─ É claro que é possível! ─ Niall exclamou animado. ─ Podemos assistir filmes e jogos de futebol também... Acho que eu passaria mais tempo aqui do que em minha própria casa. Mais tempo do que ando passando ultimamente. Será legal! Muito legal! Posso chamar Zayn?

─ Hey! ─ Harry riu verdadeiramente pela primeira vez desde o momento em que cheguei. ─ Um passo de cada vez.

─ Tudo bem. ─ Ele fingiu indiferença. ─ Eu posso lidar com isso também.

Harry virou para mim e seu rosto fechou no mesmo instante.

Aquilo seria difícil. Conquistar Harry seria difícil. Fazê-lo pelo menos me suportar seria difícil.

Argh!

Por que era tudo tão complicado em minha vida?

Será que o universo não poderia facilitar apenas um pouquinho?

─ Eu preciso te passar algumas coisas antes de você se mudar. Algumas, hm, regras...

─ Que chatice é essa? ─ Niall indagou meio confuso, porém Harry o ignorou totalmente, esperando que eu pelo menos concordasse com seus termos.

─ Tudo bem. ─ Disse simples.

Louis do passado com toda a certeza deveria estar se debatendo no caixão sufocado por pura raiva, gritando aos quatro ventos e perguntando o que diabos eu estava fazendo, concordando com qualquer termo que o rapaz de olhos esverdeados queria me impor.

No entanto, eu precisava aceitá-los, se quisesse morar com Harry.

Havia o risco de ele voltar atrás, caso eu não fizesse.

**

Nós trocamos o número de celular naquele dia e, uma hora depois de eu ter saído de seu apartamento, Harry me mandou uma nada pequena lista com os termos que eu deveria cumprir.

Eram eles:

1\. Nada de entrar em meu quarto.

2\. Nada de trazer estranhos ao apartamento.

3\. Nada de fazer festas.

4\. Nada de animais.

5\. Nada de deixar roupas sujas jogadas pela casa.

6\. Nada de comer tudo o que tem na geladeira. Cada um deve comprar e consumir a sua própria comida.

7\. Sujou, limpou, guardou.

8\. O aluguel deve ser pago sem atraso.

9\. Nada de desperdício.

10\. Eu tenho preferência quanto ao controle remoto.

11\. Nada de fumar.

12\. Esqueceu a chave, não sou eu quem vou abrir a porta.

13\. Não mexa em minhas coisas.

14\. Não precisa querer se tornar meu amigo. Eu dispenso. Somos apenas colegas de quarto e ponto.

Revirei os olhos para a maioria das regras impostas por Harry, principalmente quanto à questão do controle remoto, porque ele estava sendo um tremendo de um dramático e realmente ainda queria me fazer desistir, porém o item três realmente havia me preocupado.

Como eu poderia escolher entre Sirene e Harry? Como?

Os dois eram peças chaves para a minha vida.

Harry não podia e não faria com que eu simplesmente me desfizesse de Sirene.

Ela iria morar conosco, ele gostando ou não e ponto final.

Oras...

Eu estava começando a ficar irritado com suas frescuras.

Bufando, cortei fora mais um espinho da rosa do jardim do orfanato. A diretora havia gostado de meu trabalho com as flores e resolvera pedir para que eu cuidasse delas novamente. Eu não vi problema quanto a isso. Muito pelo contrário. Era uma boa oportunidade para encontrar Lily e, quem sabe, talvez Jamie.

E, para a minha sorte, eu não demorei muito para encontrar a minha garotinha outra vez.

Estava distraído, sentando em um dos bancos, tentando limpar o corte pequeno de minha mão – que consegui ao tropeçar e esbarrar em um galho – e enquanto xingava baixinho e fingia um choro sofrido.

Ela então sentou ao meu lado, balançando os pezinhos e cantarolando em voz baixa. Arrumou os cabelos de modo contido e timidamente, olhando para mim uma vez e me deixando com o coração na boca.

Eu estava ansioso por Lily ter sentado perto de mim. Lily!

Eu conseguia escutar a gargalhada de Louis do passado. Ele deveria estar zombando de mim! Gritando "pelo amor de Deus, você é ridículo!", sem dúvida alguma.

─ Oi. ─ Ela disse tão baixinho que quase não escutei.

Virei para Lily e o sorriso começou a se abrir aos poucos, chegando em um momento que ele se encontrava quase rasgando meu rosto. De orelha a orelha.

─ Olá! Tudo bem? ─ Suas bochechas foram tomadas por um tom forte de vermelho e ela afirmou com um aceno de cabeça apressado. Eu não sabia o que pensar. Não sabia. Não sabia se ela se lembrava. Não sabia o que estava fazendo ali. Não sabia o queria. Era conversar? Era dizer que se recordava da outra realidade? Que sentia a minha falta tanto quanto eu sentia a falta dela todos os dias? Sentia falta de pô-la para dormir? Ela queria somente uma companhia? O que era afinal? ─ Como é seu nome? ─ Limitei-me a dizer, esperando que ela falasse algo como "você sabe o meu nome, papai" e desse um sorriso logo em seguida.

─ Lilian Grace. ─ Falou formalmente de um jeito adorável e fofo. Achei que eu fosse explodir e que meu coração com certeza sairia pela boca. Sua voz ainda era baixa e tímida e quis pedir para que ela não ficasse assim, porém não o fiz. ─ Mas todo mundo me chama de Lily. Eu gosto de Lily.

─ É um nome muito bonito. ─ Disse carinhoso e ela sorriu, mostrando seus pequenos dentinhos.

Apesar de uma parte de mim estar decepcionado por Lily não se lembrar – porque eu realmente queria que todos eles se lembrassem, nem que para isso eu tivesse de usar a força de meu pensamento –, a outra parte estava queimando de felicidade por apenas tê-la próxima a mim. Eu estava sorrindo grande apenas em poder ter uma amostra de como era a minha filha.

Doce e gentil.

─ O seu é qual? ─ Ela perguntou curiosa e de um modo angelical.

─ Louis.

─ Louis... ─ Repetiu. ─ É bonito também. ─ Ficou sem jeito, balançou ainda mais as perninhas e colocou as mãos sobre as coxas em constrangimento. ─ Muito bonito.

─ Obrigado. ─ Sorri a ela.

─ Você 'tá cuidando das plantinhas? Por isso se machucou? ─ Lily parecia estar ganhando confiança para falar comigo.

─ Yep. Estou deixando tudo mais bonito.

─ E 'tá doendo? ─ Ela apontou para o machucado, olhando receosa.

─ Não mais. ─ Ponderei sobre a pergunta que eu desejava fazer. Uns minutos em silêncio enquanto eu mordia os lábios e balançava os pés como Lily. ─ Por que me deu uma flor naquele dia? Eu gostei muito dela, falando nisso.

Ela abriu um sorriso grande e seu rosto mais uma vez enrubesceu.

Eu lembrava muito bem de sua timidez. Mesmo sendo eu seu pai, ela não conseguia ser totalmente espontânea. Um traço de sua personalidade de Lily e que também fazia dela única, mesmo que, provavelmente para ela, fosse difícil de lidar.

─ Pessoa que cuida de flor ganha flor. ─ Ela falou simples e sorriu um pouco mais.

O pensamento de ela ter arrancado a flor para dar a alguém não ser bem um gesto de cuidado passou por minha cabeça, porém, diferentemente das outras inúmeras vezes, mordi os lábios, para controlar minha boca irresponsável, e resolvi guardar aquilo somente para mim.

─ Quer me ajudar com elas? ─ Perguntei calmo.

─ Com as flores? ─ Ao mesmo tempo seu rosto foi tomado por uma mistura de confusão e alegria.

─ Uhum! Você quer? ─ Lily concordou com um aceno animado e forte. Não tinha nenhuma timidez em seu gesto e ela sorria cada vez mais para mim.

─ Ok então! ─ Exclamei decidido e demonstrando a mesma animação. ─ Mas acredito que você não possa mexer nessas tesouras pontudas que podem machucar, certo? ─ Lily colocou o indicador pequeno no queixo, como de costume fazia para pensar, e logo em seguida negou veementemente com a cabeça. ─ Bom... Acho que seria importante ter alguém para tirar as pétalas e as flores caídas, certo?

Ela concordou mais uma vez com um aceno. O sorriso doce continuava preenchendo seus lábios, assim como eu sustentava um nos meus também.

─ Vai ser legal! ─ Sussurrou, mas eu via em seus olhos que, para ela, parecia muito mais do que somente legal. Parecia a melhor ideia e a melhor coisa de seu dia.

Meu coração se apertou desconfortavelmente dentro do peito.

─ Vai ser sensacional! ─ Falei exaltado, quase gritando. ─ Oops! ─ Coloquei a mão na boca na tentativa de controlar a minha voz. Lily soltou uma risadinha leve e gostosa, também colocando a mão sobre a boca.

─ A gente vai começar agora? ─ Perguntou com os pés balançando em excitação.

─ Você quer? ─ Questionei e Lily acenou afirmativamente. ─ Ok! Se você quer, assim faremos. Vamos começar! Mão na massa! ─ Ela riu de novo. Estendi minha mão à garotinha e ela a agarrou no mesmo instante, andando em seguida comigo em direção às orquídeas. Agachamo-nos de frente para elas e Lily me olhou em expectativa.

Parecia estar louca para começar aquela aventura.

─ Eu vou podar alguns galhos e quero que você pegue aquilo que é para jogar fora, ok? Jogue nesse lixo aqui do lado. Nessa sacola horrorosa que me deram... De cor de burro quando foge. ─ Não sei o motivo, mas Lily acabou caindo na gargalhada. Eu realmente estava falando sério sobre isso. ─ Combinado?

─ Combinado. ─ Repetiu, parecendo uma profissional naquele quesito.

Comecei a podar as flores, não dominando muito a prática ainda, afinal eu nunca tinha sido uma pessoa que se preocupava em deixar o jardim de casa de tirar o fôlego – eu nunca tinha tido sequer um jardim, para começo de conversa –, enquanto Lily começava a tirar do chão as pétalas de flores caídas.

─ Doce de algodão, algodão, algodão, nuvenzinha vai passando cor-de-rosa no céu azulzinho... ─ Lily cantarolou aquela música familiar tão baixinho que quase não consegui ouvir e sorri no mesmo instante, porém não demonstrei que estava escutando para não constrangê-la.

Ela continuou a cantar em voz baixa enquanto fazíamos a tarefa e eu fiz certo esforço para decorar a letra, pois era uma das inúmeras coisas que eu não queria esquecer.

**

Depois de deixar o jardim do modo como Lily queria, isto é, brilhando como uma estrelinha, timidamente ela agradeceu por poder ter me ajudado, deu um passo na minha direção, talvez considerando oferecer um abraço, e se afastou acenando e a passos rápidos. E com um sorriso no rosto e o coração saltitando dentro do peito, saí de lá para ir até a sala de limpeza e deixar as ferramentas. Acabei me perdendo no meio do caminho, pois eu definitivamente não conhecia nenhum dos cantos daquele orfanato, e quando percebi já estava em frente à sala de brinquedos onde Jamie se encontrava brincando totalmente entretido com uma réplica do boneco Woody.

Fiquei espiando pela pequena janela ao lado da porta enquanto meu rosto era tomado por um enorme sorriso. Havia um risco de canetinha enorme no rosto do boneco de Toy Story e acreditei que provavelmente deveria ter sido Jamie que tivera feito isso.

Não demorou muito, no entanto, para que ele largasse o brinquedo, engatinhasse um pouco pela sala, pegasse um objeto quadrado e macio e o colocasse na boca na tentativa de mordê-lo.

Seus olhos curiosos varreram a sala e, enquanto ele babava e soltava algumas monossílabas sem nexo, acabou me encontrando por acaso. Seu olhar parou em meu rosto e o brinquedo que antes estava em sua boca acabou por cair no chão. A baba escorreu ainda mais de sua boca e Jamie sorriu de orelha a orelha.

Pude ouvir também uma exclamação animada e ele apontou o punho em minha direção. Depois disso, abriu a mãozinha, me chamou algumas vezes e deu tchauzinho em seguida.

─ Pa-ba! ─ Chamou por mim e deixou a cabeça cair para o lado. Ao mesmo tempo em que cresceu uma vontade de chorar, meu rosto se rasgou em um sorriso. Eu só não sabia quem sorria mais de nós dois.

─ Hey! ─ Sussurrei baixinho e acenei em seguida ao bebê que deu uma gargalhada alta e gostosa. Ele se pôs no chão em seguida e começou a engatinhar em direção à janelinha onde eu aparecia para ele. Mesmo com o barulho do cômodo, fiz um esforço para escutar suas monossílabas desconexas e seus gritos agudos entusiasmados. É claro que ele não poderia me alcançar, afinal o ambiente estava fechado e restrito apenas para as cuidadoras e as crianças, porém tive vontade de pegá-lo no colo e fazer cócegas em sua barriga.

Eu sei... Um paizão, certo?

Revirei os olhos para mim mesmo.

Comecei a acenar mais e fazer caretas e, com êxito, arranquei risadas de Jamie, que também mostrava a língua e cutucava o nariz com o dedo da forma mais nojenta possível.

No entanto, em um dado momento, uma das cuidadoras virou na direção de Jamie e tive de me esconder, saindo da janelinha, para não ser pego fora do serviço. Pude ouvir as exclamações confusas do bebê e seus lamentos em seguida, porém minha única alternativa foi correr para trás de um pilar ao lado de uma parede, visto que a cuidadora abriu a porta poucos segundos depois para ver se havia algo errado.

Escondido, notei que ela estava segurando um Jamie confuso e que também me procurava. Contudo, não me encontrando, o bebê começou a soluçar e chorar no momento em que pareceu notar que eu não estava mais ali. No momento em que eu simplesmente desapareci de sua vista.

Meu coração se apertou da forma mais angustiada possível e tive de permanecer calado e com a aflição na garganta, mesmo vendo a cuidadora entrando novamente na sala com Jamie chorando em seus braços.

O que me restou fazer, é claro, foi engolir a tristeza e aceitar a realidade onde eu estava, começando a me forçar a dirigir meu corpo para o trabalho novamente.

**

Caminhando apressado pela rua próxima a cafeteria, lá estava eu tentando equilibrar duas caixas, segurando a coleira de Sirene e carregando três malas no ombro. Minha coluna doía e o fato de eu ter batido a ponta do pé só me fazia querer desistir no meio do caminho.

A vida não facilitava nada para mim.

─ Está animada para conhecer sua nova casa? ─ Perguntei a Sirene todo contente. ─ Está animada? ─ Questionei outra vez e ela apenas mostrou sua língua para mim, abanou o rabo e latiu em seguida. ─ Quero só ver a cara do Harry quando te ver... Mas ele vai ter que aceitar e eu não sairei de lá também se Harry reclamar. Já assinei até o contrato e tudo, afinal.

Faltava tão pouco para chegar ao meu novo lar, doce lar e eu podia sentir minhas pernas amolecerem cada vez mais de cansaço. Cada passo parecia um esforço tremendo para chegar onde eu precisava, porém, depois de mais ou menos uns dez minutos, eu finalmente cheguei à porta do edifício. O porteiro acabou me ajudando a levar algumas coisas para o andar do apartamento de Harry e – após agradecê-lo, me despedir e bater na porta animado – esperei meu marido de outra realidade/futuro colega de quarto vir me atender. Ouvi seus passos do outro lado e abri um sorriso de orelha a orelha pronto para tentar fazer as pazes e mostrar que eu me tornei uma pessoa melhor.

Não demorou muito para Harry então abrir a porta. Seus olhos demonstravam todo o tédio de me encontrar, talvez já consciente de que era eu quem batia na porta, porém, assim que notou Sirene ao meu lado, arregalou levemente os olhos, intercalou seu olhar entre eu e Sirene, abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, fechou a cara de forma irritada e simplesmente bateu a porta na minha cara no instante seguinte.

Mas que porra...?

Olhei para Sirene e ela soltou um choramingo solitário.

─ Harry! ─ Gritei irritado e bati forte na porta. ─ Qual o seu problema?

─ Eu disse nada de cachorro! ─ Ele gritou do outro lado, parecendo responder a minha pergunta.

─ Eu não vou me livrar de Sirene. ─ Avisei.

─ Então não morará aqui!

─ Você sabia que eu tinha uma cachorra antes de aceitar alugar o quarto para mim. Eu gastei com os papéis do contrato. Não sairei daqui! ─ Gritei, batendo o pé no assoalho de forma nervosa. ─ Pode abrir essa porta.

─ A casa é minha. Eu abro para quem eu quero. ─ Gritou outra vez e ouvi a televisão ser ligada.

Harry só pode estar de brincadeira com a minha cara.

Irritado, bufei alto e então comecei a vasculhar umas das malas. Soltei um pouco a coleira de Sirene, porém ela não correu para longe. Permaneceu ao meu lado, começando por farejar a minha blusa. Tentei fazê-la se afastar enquanto procurava algum objeto fino, mas ela não o fazia e isso estava me deixando ainda mais irritado.

─ Quer ver Harry ou não? ─ Questionei a ela. Sirene apenas começou a lamber o meu braço, aquela nojenta.

Finalmente acabei achando um objeto fino e pontiagudo em meio a minhas coisas e dei um sorriso malicioso para mim mesmo. Deixei as malas de lado e me aproximei da porta, enfiando em seguida o objeto na fechadura e começando por tentar abri-la. Sirene latiu uma vez de forma curiosa, talvez, mas a ignorei e, quando finalmente consegui destrancar a porta, abri de uma só vez, ouvindo o baque da madeira contra a parede.

─ O que...? ─ Ouvi a voz de Harry vinda da sala. Ele estava espiando por cima do sofá. ─ O que você acha que está fazendo? ─ Esbravejou.

Peguei as malas e a coleira de Sirene e levantei cambaleante, tentando arrumar ao mesmo tempo minha postura e meu cabelo despenteado. Respirei fundo e demonstrei uma seriedade que nem mesmo eu sabia que existia, abrindo a boca algumas vezes antes de dizer:

─ Eu paguei por essa porcaria de quarto.

No mesmo instante, Harry levantou do sofá, deixou a pipoca em cima da mesa de centro e começou a retrucar e reclamar, dizendo mil e uma coisas que eu simplesmente deixei entrar por um ouvido e sair pelo outro, somente virando para Sirene e resolvendo sussurrar com um olhar travesso:

─ Pega, Sirene. Pega. ─ Apontei em direção a Harry.

Talvez acreditando ser um desafio, ela rapidamente começou a balançar o rabo e colocou a língua para fora, saindo em disparada em direção a Harry enquanto latia. Meu marido de outra realidade/ futuro colega de quarto esboçou uma expressão de pânico e pulou em cima do sofá, começando a gritar por ajuda. Dei um sorriso vitorioso e entrei na casa, levando todas as malas e caixas que eu trazia comigo.

Como se nada estivesse acontecendo, depositei tudo em cima da cama que agora seria minha e tentei segurar a risada que estava presa na garganta.

─ Tira esse cachorro de perto de mim. ─ Harry gritou da sala de estar para mim. Sirene, brava, latiu algumas vezes e tentou pegar o pé do meu marido de outra realidade/ futuro colega de quarto enquanto eu tentei reprimir uma gargalhada.

─ Você não gosta de Sirene, Sirene não gosta de você.

─ Louis! ─ Ele gritou com uma voz chorosa.

─ Vai nos deixar ficar aqui ou não? ─ Coloquei as duas mãos na cintura e o encarei em desafio.

Desviando o olhar do cachorro tentando mordiscar seu pé, Harry me fitou. Sua boca estava escancarada, seu cabelo despenteado, sua pele se encontrava pálida e havia uma leve ruga em sua testa de confusão por tudo o que estava acontecendo.

─ Você está tentando me chantagear. ─ Acusou.

─ Vai ou não? ─ Repeti meu questionamento.

Ele bufou e se afastou ainda mais de Sirene enquanto me olhava e ponderava se deixaria eu (e Sirene) ficarmos em sua casa.

─ Você sabia que eu tinha Sirene, Harry. Colocou aquela regra somente para me frustrar e fazer com que eu desistisse, mas eu não vou. Não vou.

─ Ok, ok. ─ Disse de modo derrotado. ─ Pode ficar! Mas com uma condição.

─ Mais uma? ─ Questionei, cruzando os braços.

─ Sim, mais uma.

─ Qual? ─ Eu já estava ficando impaciente. Comecei a bater outra vez meu pé impaciente contra o piso de madeira e fechei a expressão por completo.

─ Mantenha esse cachorro longe de mim.

─ Humm... ─ Fingi pensar sobre sua proposta por um tempo, talvez levando mais do que o indicado e o deixando ainda mais irritado com tudo o que estava acontecendo em seu apartamento. ─ Ok. Tudo bem. ─ Disse por fim, esboçando um sorriso irônico.

─ Ok... Agora será que você pode? ─ Apontou para Sirene com irritação e de forma exagerada.

─ Ah, sim, claro. ─ Segurei a risada. ─ Venha cá, Sirene. ─ Chamei uma vez. ─ Sireeneee! ─ Ela pareceu ouvir seu nome e virou para me olhar, soltando a barra da calça de Harry e, no minuto seguinte, correndo em minha direção.

Em seguida, pulou contra meu peito e a abracei de modo exagerado, fazendo carinho em sua cabeça e sussurrando em seu ouvido:

─ Boa garota. Boa garota! ─ Sirene toda contente abanou o rabo e deixou a língua cair para fora de sua boca enquanto tentava lamber o meu rosto e eu procurava afastá-la. ─ Ok. Já chega. Chega, Sirene. Pare com isso! ─ Após eu gritar a ela, a cachorra simplesmente me derrubou no chão e pude ouvir a risada vitoriosa e ao mesmo tempo engasgada de Harry vinda do outro cômodo.

-x-


	26. Sir. Louis

"I'm falling apart right in front of your eyes but you don't even see me."

**

Enquanto eu organizava as minhas coisas no meu mais novo quarto e Sirene permanecia deitada ao meu lado com preguiça até mesmo de me olhar, Harry passava seu tempo na sala de estar ignorando a minha existência.

Pois é...

Ele não dirigiu nenhuma palavra para mim. Nem para perguntar se eu precisava de alguma ajuda, muito menos para desenvolver alguma conversa banal.

No entanto, eu podia notar suas olhadas rápidas na direção do quarto, principalmente quando passava pelo corredor em direção ao seu cômodo ou quando levava o pote de pipoca para a pequena cozinha. Parecia querer ter a certeza de que eu não estava aprontando nenhuma e nem mesmo, quem sabe, afiando uma faca.

Rolei os olhos quando o flagrei me espiando e ainda corando por ter sido pego o fazendo.

─ Seu pai é ridículo. ─ Cochichei para Sirene, fazendo ela me olhar e soltar um resmungo típico seu. ─ Olha o que ele está fazendo... Eu vou começar a fingir que sou o assassino da serra elétrica e aí ele vai ver o que é ter medo.

Remexi em uma das caixas que tinha trazido comigo e acabei derrubando um dos pacotes que se encontrava ali, espalhando pelo chão vários e vários papéis. Choraminguei pela bagunça que eu havia causado e bufei irritado comigo mesmo, começando imediatamente a guardá-los em seu devido lugar.

No entanto, parei no momento em que minhas mãos encontraram um pequeno papel que continha o número da casa de minha mãe.

Senti um aperto extremamente desconfortável dentro do peito e uma sensação angustiante que me sufocava.

Sentia falta dela, de meu pai e de minhas irmãs, mas eu ainda não tinha certeza se devia ou não resgatar o contato de antes, pois não era de meu conhecimento se essa realidade estava ou não seguindo exatamente o mesmo script da outra.

E se meus pais ainda não quisessem falar comigo? E se eles me rejeitassem novamente?

Eu poderia lidar com a dor outra vez?

Porque, sim, a rejeição realmente havia me machucado na época, apesar de eu ter a minha própria maneira de lidar com isso.

Bufei irritado e sem saber o que fazer.

Por fim, acabei apenas deixando o papel com o telefone anotado dentro da gaveta da mesinha ao lado da cama, postergando o momento em que eu deveria conversar com minha família outra vez e voltando, portanto, aos meus afazeres. Decidi empurrar aqueles pensamentos para uma parte isolada de meu cérebro e me concentrar em qualquer coisa a não ser isso.

Eu me concentraria no fato de Sirene estar babando no chão recém limpo por Harry naquele momento, isso sim.

─ Sirene, você é uma cachorra ou uma porca, hm? ─ Questionei e ela apenas me lançou um olhar sonolento. Logo em seguida, bocejou – exatamente, ela bocejou – e deitou a cabeça novamente sobre suas patas dianteiras. ─ Eu é que não irei limpar essa sua nojeira.

E foi então que ouvi um suspiro frustrado de Harry.

O que? O que era agora? Aquilo era para mim?

Revirei os olhos para mim mesmo.

Meu marido de outra realidade/ atual colega de quarto já estava me aborrecendo. Era difícil ter de suportar sua indiferença e rancor quando eu tinha tudo ao seu lado em outra realidade. Eu tinha seu carinho, seu amor, sua paciência, suas risadas, seus beijos... Eu tinha tudo, porém agora não me restava nada. Na verdade, o que restava era apenas um suspiro frustrado, pois ele se recusava a falar comigo para comentar sua descontentação com meu comentário.

Ok, eu iria limpar a sujeira de Sirene. Ele não precisava se preocupar com isso.

─ Estou brincando, Sirene. ─ Falei mais para que Harry escutasse do que para a cachorra preguiçosa que se encontrava a minha frente. ─ Eu vou limpar a sua baba sim. ─ Fiz carinho em suas orelhas e ela fechou os olhos. ─ Quem é o bebê do papai, hm? Quem é? ─ E eu só quis que Jamie viesse correndo em minha direção.

Argh! Minha vida era realmente complicada.

Fechando o sorriso, larguei as orelhas de Sirene e fui dobrar uma blusa de lã que se encontrava em cima da cama. Apesar de meus pensamentos viajarem até Lily e Jamie, meus ouvidos permaneceram concentrados nos passos de Harry. Eles escutaram meu marido de outra realidade ir até o quarto que o pertencia, entrar no mesmo e fechar a porta, sumindo por lá.

Fiz uma careta descontente.

Era ruim ter de lidar com aquele lado de Harry.

E era difícil admitir, mas eu sabia que me encontrava sozinho naquele momento.

E o que apenas me rodeava eram as memórias de uma vida que poderia ter sido.

**

O despertador tocou estridente ao meu lado no dia seguinte e, assim como havia acontecido nos dias anteriores, desliguei-o imediatamente com um soco irritado e meu coração se encheu de esperança de que eu acordasse mais uma vez na realidade que não me pertencia.

Porém, é claro, como um soco na boca do estômago, isso não aconteceu.

Cabisbaixo, empurrei as cobertas para o lado e notei que, teimosamente, Sirene havia deitado ao meu lado na cama e dormido ali uma boa parte da noite sem que eu percebesse. Revirei os olhos enquanto os coçava na tentativa de afastar o sono e levantei de maneira trôpega para tomar banho, tomar café e me vestir antes de partir para mais um dia de trabalho.

Eu podia sentir o cheiro de Harry em cada canto daquele lugar e, mesmo minha vida estar jogada em uma lama de merda nos últimos tempos, acabei sorrindo sonolento enquanto arrastava meus pés até o armário para pegar umas roupas, ia em direção à porta e tentava arrumar meus cabelos e meu pijama amassado ao mesmo tempo.

Era tão bom estar envolto pelo cheirinho de Harry. Tão bom...

No entanto, eu queria mesmo era estar envolto por seus braços, mas sei que isso não me seria permitido.

Abrindo a porta, segui para o banheiro enquanto coçava minhas costas e quase bati a cabeça na porta por estar praticamente dormindo no trajeto. Assim que entrei, comecei de modo lento a tirar minha roupa e logo em seguida entrei embaixo do chuveiro, deixando que a água levasse a preguiça embora.

Comecei então a cantarolar baixinho uma música, eu tinha quase certeza de que era um clássico de Celine Dion – meu conhecimento mundano não poderia mentir –, porém fui interrompido pela abertura abrupta da porta.

─ Puta merda! ─ Harry gritou, assim que lançou um olhar rápido para mim, e fechou a porta de forma rápida após poucos segundos.

Eu tinha esquecido completamente de trancar a fechadura por estar acostumado a tomar banho com a porta destrancada. Eu tinha pego esse hábito enquanto morava com Harry na outra realidade, pois o esperava todas as vezes para que ele viesse tomar banho comigo.

Minhas bochechas enrubesceram no mesmo instante.

Argh!

Burro, burro, burro!

Mas, pelo menos, aquilo tinha definitivamente me desperto e, mesmo que aquela situação tivesse sido de certa forma constrangedora, acabei caindo na gargalhada e meus pensamentos começaram a rodar sobre o que Harry tinha gritado após ter me visto ali.

Será que tinha gostado do que havia visto, hm?

Puta merda era um sinal de que havia se impressionado com alguma coisa?

Um sorriso diabólico e convencido preencheu meu rosto e comecei a ensaboar o meu corpo, imaginando o que se passava pela mente de Harry.

Estava excitado?

Com uma ereção?

Queria por um acaso, quem sabe, me jogar contra aquele sofá?

Quase soltei uma gargalhada maquiavélica, mas apenas fechei o registro do chuveiro, enxuguei meu corpo em seguida e passei a me vestir enquanto diversos pensamentos voavam de um lado para o outro em minha cabeça. Assim que terminei de me arrumar, abri a porta e dei uma espiada discreta à procura de Harry, porém ele não estava por perto. Saí de modo silencioso do banheiro, pisando com cuidado e na ponta dos pés, e, assim que deixei meu pijama em cima da cama, fui para a cozinha preparar algo para comer.

Chegando lá, encontrei com Harry pela primeira vez desde o rápido momento em que ele me viu tomando banho. Ele estava de lado, em frente ao balcão, e com certeza tinha me visto chegando ali, mas resolveu fingir que não tinha me visto mais uma vez.

Engoli em seco e fiquei esperando que pelo menos ele lançasse um olhar em minha direção, porém isso não veio a acontecer. Nós permanecemos em um silêncio constrangedor enquanto eu escolhia um ovo para fritar – eu realmente não sabia nem fritar – e Harry parecia estar preparando seu lanche? Eu não saberia dizer e nem queria, sinceramente.

Preparando lanche para o tempo em que ficaria no corpo de bombeiros naquele dia?

Desde quando ele tinha começado com isso?

Harry não tinha mais cinco anos, afinal.

Revirei os olhos e me concentrei em meu café da manhã.

Respirei fundo e tentei me lembrar de algumas coisas que Harry havia me ensinado na outra realidade, sendo que fritar definitivamente era uma dessas coisas.

Coloquei um pouco de óleo – que eu tinha comprado – em uma frigideira e esperei esquentar, colocando o ovo – que também comprei – em seguida. O óleo espirrou um pouco, caindo em meu braço e me fazendo soltar um resmungo frustrado, porém Harry não se manifestou para ver se havia algum problema comigo. Por fim, meu ovo acabou ficando meio queimado e o coloquei em um prato. Em seguida, coloquei dois pães na torradeira e eu nem mesmo sabia ligar aquele aparelho estúpido, porém fiz o que pude para esquentá-lo.

Assim que terminei, eu tinha duas torradas e um ovo frio e coloquei o ovo em meio às torradas para comê-lo. Na primeira mordida, percebi que tinha me esquecido de colocar sal e não consegui segurar a careta de nojo que resolveu aparecer em meu rosto.

Argh! Eca!

Eu sou péssimo na cozinha. Isso é um fato incontestável.

Enquanto eu observava Harry de canto de olho e comia meu café da manhã horrível, Harry saiu do cômodo e foi até seu quarto novamente. Ele não estava vestindo o uniforme de bombeiro e aquilo realmente era bom, pois eu não teria de lidar com uma enorme ereção nas calças, apesar de minha excitação aparecer sempre que eu o via.

Assim que terminei de comer as terríveis torradas, levei o prato até a pia e comecei a lavá-lo. Eu ainda tinha meia hora até o horário de meu expediente e meus pensamentos voaram para Lily e Jamie no mesmo instante.

Eu definitivamente queria ver meus filhos hoje.

Dei uma olhada para o corredor, esperando ouvir algum som de Harry, mas minhas sobrancelhas franziram por eu não conseguir escutar nenhum som. Imaginei o que ele pudesse estar fazendo e não deixei de sorrir maldosamente no momento em que acreditei que Harry deveria estar tendo de lidar com uma ereção por minha causa.

Será que estava abafando os gemidos no cobertor? Ou havia se trancado no banheiro e agora sussurrava meu nome?

Por Deus! Quem iria acabar tendo que lidar com uma ereção seria eu, se continuasse assim.

─ Tranque a porta da próxima vez. ─ Pulei assustado assim que Harry disse aquilo e virei em sua direção, mas ele nem mesmo me olhava. Só havia passado pela cozinha e comentado aquilo casualmente, não parecendo ter se preocupado com nenhuma ereção nas últimas horas.

Uma expressão chateada acabara tomando conta de meu rosto e olhei para baixo, observando meu corpo. Será que Harry não havia se atraído por mim? Eu não fazia seu tipo nessa realidade, era isso? Ele realmente me odiava, não é mesmo?

Tive de engolir meus questionamentos para mim mesmo.

E, no minuto seguinte, só pude observar Harry sair pela porta sem dizer nada e or para seu trabalho, deixando-me ali sozinho lavando minha sujeira.

**

Eu me sentia um verdadeiro agente da CIA.

Para falar a verdade, eu deveria ter como apelido Jack Bauer, James Bond ou Sherlock Holmes apenas pelo plano que eu havia elaborado.

Na ponta dos pés, entrei no berçário em que todos os bebês deveriam estar dormindo e comecei a procurar por Jamie, é claro. Estava aproveitando minha hora de intervalo que, por sorte, havia coincidido com o horário de soneca das crianças menores.

Por mais que a tarefa de achá-lo se tornasse difícil pela quantidade de crianças e berços que se encontravam naquele local, o fato de haver uma plaquinha de identificação colada na madeira do berço tornavam as coisas um pouco mais fáceis.

E, como se o universo estivesse ao meu lado, não demorou muito para que eu achasse Jamie deitado em um berço à esquerda. Ele dormia profundamente e, com cuidado, comecei a pegá-lo no colo. No entanto, mesmo assim, o bebê despertou um pouco e ameaçou começar a chorar, porém sussurrei para acalmá-lo:

─ Shiiii! É o papai... Jamie, é o papai, ok?! ─ Seus olhos se abriram minimamente enquanto sua cabeça permanecia repousada em meu ombro e ele se silenciou assim que ouviu minha voz, fechando os olhos em seguida e voltando a dormir no mesmo instante.

Com o mesmo cuidado que entrei na sala, saí da mesma carregando Jamie em meu colo. Encontrei-me no corredor do segundo andar pouco tempo depois e fui o mais rápido possível para uma escadinha isolada, na qual eu tinha conhecimento que ninguém frequentava. Sentei em um degrau e arrumei Jamie em meu colo, observando-o com ternura e fazendo carinho em seu rosto assim que eu notei que ele estava confortável o suficiente na posição em que eu havia o deixado.

O bebê se remexeu em meu colo e observei um doce sorriso aparecer em seu rosto em dado momento. Embalei-o por mais de dez minutos, porém tive medo de que alguém pudesse notar a sua falta e, ao mesmo tempo em que procurava passar um tempo com meu filho, tive de elaborar um plano para caso alguém me encontrasse ali ou para caso alguém notasse o sumiço de Jamie de seu berço. Era difícil pensar em alguma coisa que pudesse contornar a situação complicada na qual eu poderia me colocar, mas eu não conseguia voltar agora para o berçário e colocar Jamie em seu berço outra vez. Não agora. Não naquele precioso minuto.

Meio minuto depois, Jamie se remexeu em meu colo e ameaçou choramingar, mas eu sussurrei para que ele ficasse em silêncio. Seus olhos, no entanto, se abriram por completo e seus grandes olhos curiosos se arregalaram assim que focaram em meu rosto.

E Jamie sorriu da forma banguela de sempre, fazendo-me sorrir também.

─ Pa-baa! ─ Ele exclamou e eu fiz cócegas em sua barriga, colocando meu indicador em cima dos lábios de forma a pedir seu silêncio.

─ Ninguém pode saber que estamos aqui, sim? ─ Falei, sabendo que ele não entendia nada do que eu dizia, vendo-o apenas rir e gesticular. ─ Eu realmente vou me encrencar, se isso acontecer. Posso até ser demitido... Você quer que eu seja demitido, hm? Aposto que não. Então pare com esses gritinhos animados, por favor. ─ Jamie deu mais um grito animado, deixando-me ainda mais frustrado. ─ Você realmente me odeia, hm? O que fará agora? Vai puxar meu cabelo? Babar em minha roupa para deixar provas para a perícia? O que será dessa vez? ─ Fiz cócegas em sua barriga e ele começou a dar gargalhadas. ─ Shiii! Alguém pode ouvir, sabia? Você sabia? ─ E ele continuava a rir, mesmo eu não mais fazendo cócegas em sua barriga. ─ Eu vou morder essa sua barriga rechonchuda. Quer ver? Você duvida?

Jamie arregalou os olhos, parando de rir e enfiando o dedo em meu nariz.

─ L-Louis? ─ A voz doce de Lily ecoou em meus ouvidos, porém virei rápido em direção a ela devido ao susto que acabei tomando.

─ Lily! ─ Sussurrei a ela e pedi silêncio com um sinal enquanto a garotinha se aproximava. ─ O que está fazendo aqui?

─ Fui fazer xixi. ─ Ela sussurrou também e andou com cuidado até mim, sentando em um degrau ali perto. ─ Ouvi você. Eu sabia que era você. ─ Ela sorriu para si mesma e eu sorri a ela. ─ Quem é ele? ─ Apontou para o bebê.

Pensei um pouco antes de responder.

─ Bom, ele é, hm... ─ Pigarreei antes de continuar. ─ É um bebê que gosta muito de mim. ─ Sorri grande, fazendo-a rir baixinho e com a mão na frente da boca.

─ Ele é muito fofinho...

─ Ele é, não é?! ─ Olhei para Jamie que sorria e olhava de mim para Lily. ─ Mas é um babão, sabia? Um tremendo de um babão. E puxa o seu cabelo com a mão melada também, acredite.

─ Naaaaaaaa! ─ Jamie bateu em meu peito com sua mão rechonchuda fechada e puxou minha roupa na tentativa de se ajeitar sentado em meu colo.

─ E teimoso. ─ Acrescentei como um segredo, ouvindo em seguida mais um protesto de Jamie.

─ Ele é muito esperto, né? ─ Lily falou realmente impressionada. Seus olhos estavam arregalados e ela parecia séria ao constatar aquilo.

─ Você nem imagina o quanto. ─ Disse carinhoso e pisquei para Jamie, fazendo-o gargalhar outra vez.

Aquele bebê realmente iria nos dedurar, se continuasse assim.

─ Por que vocês 'tão aqui quietinhos? ─ Ela questionou sussurrando. ─ E por que você 'tá cuidando dele? Como é o nome dele?

─ O nome dele é Jamie. Jamie, essa é Lily. Lily, Jamie. ─ Apresentei e o bebê soltou um grito entusiasmado. Argh! Eu estava mesmo muito ferrado. ─ E eu estou cuidando dele, porque ele veio até mim. Acredita? Estamos aqui, porque Jamie é muito barulhento e vai acabar nos denunciando, se ficarmos em outro lugar. Na verdade, acho que alguém acabará descobrindo mesmo assim... ─ Falei um pouco preocupado. ─ Acho que terei de levá-lo de volta antes que alguém nos veja. Certo? Eu estou com medo que alguém descubra que Jamie veio até mim. Não sei o que eles poderiam fazer... Colocar Jamie de castigo? Me demitir? ─ Lily negou com a cabeça de modo assustado. ─ Lily... Você poderia fazer um favor para mim? ─ Ela concordou veementemente com a cabeça. ─ Você poderia ser minha aprendiz de espiã?

─ Espiã? ─ Indagou confusa. ─ O que é espiã?

─ É tipo uma agente secreta... Alguém que faz missões secretas.

─ Ah! ─ Ela pareceu entender. ─ Tipo quando alguém vai roubar um diamante e passa por aquelas luzinhas vermelhas que cortam a pessoa no meio?

─ Hã? ─ Minha expressão naquele momento revelava minha completa confusão sobre o que a garotinha estava falando. ─ Do que... Do que você está falando? ─ Sussurrei mais para mim mesmo do que para ela. Lily pareceu não ouvir, pois continuou sustentando um sorriso no rosto enquanto esperava eu responder seu questionamento. Quase revirei os olhos para mim mesmo por ter me esquecido das maluquices que ela falava. ─ Na verdade, é o contrário disso, mas acho que você pode agir como alguém assim. Tem que ser cuidadosa e fazer bastante silêncio. Ver se ninguém, ninguém mesmo, aparece no corredor e me avisar se ouvir alguma coisa, yeah?

─ Ok. ─ Ela concordou com um aceno forte. ─ Eu ajudo. Posso ajudar, né?

─ Claro que sim. ─ Falei sorrindo. ─ Eu preciso de você.

Assim sendo, Lily tentou esconder o sorriso e estendeu sua mão para mim para que eu a apertasse. Atendendo a seu pedido, esforcei-me para sustentar uma expressão de seriedade e apertei sua mão com delicadeza, "fechando o negócio" com a garotinha.

Ela sorriu grande no mesmo instante, fazendo meu coração palpitar instável dentro do peito.

**

Depois de um plano bem sucedido para colocar Jamie no berço, finalmente consegui entrar no berçário e repousar o corpo de Jamie no local apropriado. O bebê ameaçou começar a chorar no instante em que o tirei de meu colo, porém tentei acalmá-lo acariciando seu rosto e segurando uma de suas mãozinhas.

─ Não chore, ok? ─ Sussurrei a ele. ─ Não chore. Eu vou voltar e nós vamos fazer isso mais vezes, nem que eu corra o risco de ser demitido. Mas não chore... Tente dormir. Você deve estar cansado, yeah?

Continue acariciando seu rosto enquanto seu choramingo foi cessando e o Louis do passado se revirava no túmulo pelo modo que eu estava agindo com o bebê. Jamie começou a ser tomado pelo sono e seus olhos atentos passaram a ser tomados pelo cansaço, tanto que não demorou muito tempo para que ele se acalmasse, fechasse os olhos e caísse em um sono calmo.

Eu não pude mais me delongar ali. Afinal, estava correndo um risco tremendo apenas em estar no berçário. Não sabia nem mesmo como ninguém, a não ser Lily, havia escutado os gritos entusiasmados de Jamie e meus sussurros nada discretos.

Eu tive sorte e o universo ao meu lado. Era a única explicação possível para eu ter conseguido tal proeza sem ter cometido um deslize ou alguém ter descoberto.

Por isso, com a mesma rapidez que havia entrado, acabei saindo do cômodo e finalmente cheguei ao lado de fora. Lily ainda estava lá fingindo ser uma grande espiã em prol do bem maior e, assim que notou que eu havia voltado, suas bochechas coraram e ela arrumou a postura.

─ Muito obrigado, senhorita Lily. ─ Fingi estar falando com uma autoridade. ─ A senhorita realmente me surpreendeu com seu dom para a espionagem. Foi incrível!

Fiz uma reverência exagerada, fazendo-a rir e colocar a mão sobre a boca para conter a risada.

─ De nada. ─ Disse baixinho e timidamente.

─ Acredito que a senhorita merece reconhecimento. ─ Pensei em algo e procurei em meu bolso. Assim que encontrei, tirei o objeto de lá e me aproximei da garotinha. ─ Agora, Lilian Grace, a senhorita é considerada pela autoridade real, a rainha, a primeira e única espiã mirim de seu nome. ─ E, falando isso, coloquei o broche que havia ganhado de um jornal na semana anterior em sua blusa. Nele estava gravado a fruta manga e os dizeres "deixe sua vida mais saudável" e Lily riu ao ver aquilo.

─ Obrigada, vossa majestade. ─ Ela também fez uma reverência tímida.

─ Pode me chamar apenas de Sir. Louis.

─ Sir.? ─ Ela não entendeu.

─ Sir. são os cavaleiros do reino. Pelo menos é o que eu consegui entender dos filmes de realeza que assisto. Não são muitos, afinal... O diário da Princesa é um deles, sinto em dizer. ─ Lily riu outra vez.

─ Obrigada, Sir. Louis. ─ Ela agradeceu novamente em voz baixa e sem olhar em meus olhos e não era muito difícil notar que ela agradecia muito mais que o simples broche que eu havia colocado em sua blusa.

─ Disponha, senhorita Lily. ─ Eu disse sorrindo a ela e me curvando em uma nova reverência para a pequena princesa que se encontrava em minha frente.

**

Apesar de tudo o que havia aprontado naquele dia, consegui terminar o expediente sem levar nenhuma chamada de atenção, pois ninguém havia percebido o que eu tinha feito e eu havia deixado o jardim e o corredor do primeiro andar impecáveis.

E com um sorriso no rosto e a sensação de paz que eu carregava dentro do peito por ter ficado um bom tempo perto de meus filhos, resolvi voltar direto para o apartamento de Harry. Eu ainda precisava levar Sirene para passear um pouco e só tinha conseguido tirá-la de lá para que ela fizesse suas necessidades perto de alguma árvore antes de ir para o trabalho, no almoço e em meu intervalo, após ficar com Jamie e Lily.

Assim que abri a porta da casa, notei que o apartamento estava silencioso e acreditei que Harry ainda não havia chegado. Sirene não veio correndo até mim e achei aquilo muito estranho, pois, afinal, eu já estava me acostumando a ser derrubado na porta por ela pular em meu colo.

Curioso, comecei a andar até meu quarto, porém parei no corredor, em frente ao quarto de Harry, assim que percebi meu marido de outra realidade/ atual colega de quarto jogado na cama dormindo e Sirene, aquela cachorra sem noção nenhuma, deitada ao pé de sua cama.

Mesmo sabendo da proibição, entrei no quarto na ponta dos pés e cutuquei Sirene para que saímos dali antes que Harry quisesse expulsá-la daquela casa. Eu não sabia como ele poderia reagir, mas, conhecendo o fato de que ele não queria animais no apartamento, o melhor a se fazer era deixar Sirene longe dele e não aos pés de sua cama.

A cachorra, no entanto, apenas lançou um olhar para mim e voltou a deitar sobre suas patas. Revirei meus olhos exageradamente. Lancei uma olhada para Harry que deveria ter sido rápida, mas acabei me prendendo no jeito angelical que ele dormia.

Meu coração se acelerou no mesmo instante em que vi seus lábios levemente abertos e seus cabelos despenteados. A vontade de me enfiar embaixo dele e ficar enrolado em seus braços tomou meu corpo por completo, mas, claro, permaneci quieto em meu lugar apenas o observando.

Ele estava tão lindo daquele modo calmo e relaxado e eu apenas quis encher seu rosto de beijos enquanto acariciava seus cabelos, porém eu não podia.

Não nessa realidade.

Harry se mexeu um pouco em sua cama e quase saí correndo para fora do quarto, mas ele voltou à paz anterior logo em seguida, fazendo com que eu permanecesse na mesma posição. Notei que ele estava sem coberta e tremendo um pouco em razão disso e, sem pensar duas vezes nas consequências que isso poderia ter, abri de modo silencioso o guarda-roupa de meu marido de outra realidade/ atual colega de quarto e tirei de lá um cobertor confortável.

Com cuidado, coloquei sobre seu corpo, notando que Harry se aconchegou no mesmo em seguida e sorri para mim mesmo enquanto observava aquele filhote de gato se remexer embaixo das cobertas, soltar um leve muxoxo e dar um ronco esquisito.

Eu realmente queria dar um beijo em seus lábios...

Porém tive de me contentar em ir até Sirene e começar a literalmente puxá-la para fora do quarto, segurando suas pernas traseiras e a arrastando pelo chão enquanto ela, com as patas dianteiras, dificultava o processo, já que teimava em permanecer ali cuidando do sono de Harry. 

-x -


	27. Três segundos de coragem

"Sometimes all you need is three seconds of insane courage and i promise you something great will come of it."

**

Enrolei-me no cobertor ainda mais naquele sofá e com um lenço de papel enxuguei o rosto enquanto as lágrimas jorravam de meus olhos sem que eu pudesse sequer tentar controlar.

O Pai da Noiva é um filme extremamente triste e eu estava condenando a TV paga por ter me recomendado algo tão cruel quanto aquela obra.

Funguei algumas vezes e agradeci silenciosamente o fato de Harry ter saído e não ter voltado até aquele momento. Seria constrangedor demais ele me flagrar daquele modo, afinal eu parecia um rio transbordando.

Enfiei um pouco mais de pipoca de micro-ondas em minha boca enquanto assistia a mais uma cena de arrancar o coração do peito. A música tema do filme começou a tocar – My Girl de The Temptations – e minha mente passou a ser tomada por imagens de uma Lily crescida jogando basquete enquanto um Louis idoso tentava vencê-la e marcar várias cestas. Imaginei Lily em um vestido de noiva esperando impacientemente para que eu ou Harry nos decidíssemos sobre quem entraria com ela na igreja.

Argh!

Aquilo era patético e eu tive de revirar os olhos para mim mesmo por estar sendo tão meloso sobre tudo isso. Tudo bem que eu desejava minha família de volta, mas agora passar boa parte do meu tempo pensando sobre esse fato? Isso já era um exagero.

Mesmo assim, minha cabeça era teimosa o suficiente para ignorar o fato de eu achar aquilo tudo patético e, para mais um desespero meu, a música ainda estava tocando e eu passei a cantarolar a letra.

Exatamente! Cantarolar!

I've got sunshine on a cloudy day

E mais lágrimas caíam enquanto eu engolia as pipocas e tomava um pouco de Coca-Cola.

When it's cold outside I've got the month of May

E foi quando escutei a porta sendo destrancada, tendo certeza que Harry tinha chegado de sabe-se Deus onde. Parei no mesmo instante de cantarolar e enxuguei meu rosto com as costas das mãos, visto que ele se encontrava extremamente molhado.

A porta então se abriu e tentei esconder-me no sofá de modo que Harry simplesmente me ignorasse e passasse reto em direção a seu quarto como de costume. Não que eu gostasse quando ele o fazia, mas naquele momento era realmente um desejo meu, assim ele não me veria chorando daquela forma desesperada. Não veria meus olhos inchados por aquele clássico dos anos 80. Não veria o quanto eu era idiota e patético.

Ouvi seus passos pesados adentrando o ambiente e me encolhi ainda mais, abaixando o volume da TV em seguida e fazendo um sinal para que Sirene não fizesse nenhum movimento brusco e permanecesse em silêncio como estava há um bom tempo a meus pés.

Notei que Harry caminhou lentamente até seu quarto e desapareceu por lá, fazendo com que eu respirasse aliviado e acreditasse que ele me deixaria chorando em paz por um filme antigo. Distrai-me novamente com O Pai da Noiva, comendo pipoca e bebendo refrigerante e passaram-se cerca de dez minutos sem que eu caísse no choro. No entanto, mais algumas lágrimas desceram por meu rosto, em um momento realmente triste do filme, em minha legítima defesa, e tive vontade de me estapear algumas vezes enquanto Sirene choramingava ao me olhar.

Aquela ridícula estava tentando me denunciar, só poderia ser.

E é claro que tinha alcançado com êxito seu intuito, pois notei, de canto de olho, que Harry me observava da cozinha.

Há quanto tempo ele estava ali?

Há quanto tempo, por Deus?!

Respirei fundo e coloquei o cobertor em uma posição que quase escondia meu rosto completamente da visão de Harry, mas ao mesmo tempo permitia com que eu o visse.

Desde o dia anterior, não havíamos conversado, é claro, e Harry não tocara no assunto do cobertor, porque era óbvio que aquele acolchoado não aparecera sobre seu corpo como mágica e a única pessoa que poderia ter feito aquilo teria sido eu, por mais difícil que devesse ser para ele acreditar.

Para meu marido de outra realidade/ atual colega de quarto, aquilo deveria ser extremamente estranho e os olhares questionadores lançados para mim eram uma prova disso. Mesmo que fosse raramente, porém mais frequente do que nos dias anteriores, eu o pegava me encarando com as sobrancelhas franzidas e uma carregada desconfiança.

Era como se Harry realmente acreditasse que eu poderia aparecer ao lado de sua cama afiando uma faca enquanto Sirene dilacerava um de seus pés.

Engoli em seco por estar sendo observado daquele modo e Harry pareceu talvez notar meu desconforto, pois não se demorou muito, virou as costas, pegou alguma coisa dentro da geladeira e voltou para o seu quarto em seguida.

Estava sendo extremamente estressante não saber o que se passava na cabeça de meu marido de outra realidade/ atual colega de quarto. Era tão simples quando ele somente me dizia o que estava sentindo e não me deixava carregar inúmeros pontos de interrogação dentro da cabeça.

Bufei cansado e acariciei a cabeça de Sirene que pareceu relaxar no mesmo instante.

Entretive-me com o filme novamente, esquecendo com muita dificuldade do homem que se encontrava no quarto mais próximo, e notei que já estava sendo apresentadas as cenas finais de O Pai da Noiva. Sorri e chorei mais uma vez de forma vergonhosa, porém fui interrompido novamente por Harry que pigarreou ao lado do sofá, fazendo com que meu corpo se sobressaltasse.

Enxuguei meu rosto rapidamente com a costa de uma das mãos e dei um sorriso vacilante, porém, é claro, não recebi nada em troca. Harry permaneceu com sua expressão sem vida e havia algo em seu rosto que denunciava seu desconforto somente por ter de me dirigir a palavra.

Lembrei-me das palavras duras, injustas e maldosas que tinha dito a ele e meu coração se apertou dolorosamente dentro do peito.

Era justo que Harry se sentisse daquele modo perto de mim.

Era justo que ele desejasse evitar a minha presença.

Era justo o fato de ele me odiar.

Eu definitivamente era o maior lixão do mundo.

─ Está quase começando um jogo que quero assistir. ─ Ele disse simples e olhei para Harry sem entender por um momento até a ficha cair e eu perceber que ele estava querendo assistir ao jogo e eu, mais uma vez, estava o atrapalhando de alguma forma.

─ Ah... Ok... Eu só estou terminando de assistir esse filme. ─ Dei de ombros, demonstrando indiferença ao filme, porém isso somente pareceu deixar Harry levemente irritado, pois suas sobrancelhas franziram de um modo que me deixaram completamente desconfortável e me fizeram engolir em seco.

O que foi que eu fiz dessa vez?

Argh! O meu maior talento nos últimos dias era irritar Harry, pelo visto.

Meu desejo era o de desaparecer. Evaporar feito fumaça por me sentir tão mal por ter causado todo o mal.

─ Eu tenho preferência para o controle remoto. ─ Citou e eu quase, quase, revirei os olhos.

Aquelas malditas regras de novo não.

Será que Harry não poderia abrir uma exceção para os fins de semana?

─ Eu juro que está acabando. ─ Falei apressado, pensando em como eu poderia convencê-lo a me deixar assistir às cenas finais do filme. ─ Eu juro! Em menos de dez minutos ele acaba. Espera só um pouquinho... ─ Juntei as mãos como em um pedido e pisquei os olhos várias vezes, tentando parecer angelical aos olhos de Harry.

No entanto, ele provavelmente comparou minhas atitudes com as de um demônio, visto que fechou ainda mais a expressão e saiu irritado da sala de estar.

Eu realmente só queria terminar de assistir aquele maldito filme.

Por que Harry via maldade em todas as minhas ações?

Porém eu sabia a resposta para aquela pergunta.

Zangado comigo mesmo, cruzei os braços mal-humorado, mas nem tive tempo de me bater mentalmente, pois Harry havia voltado para a sala, jogado de forma irritada seu cobertor no sofá, pegado o controle rapidamente que se encontrava ao meu lado e, por fim, sentado do outro lado do mesmo sofá e trocado de canal.

─ Harry! ─ Exclamei indignado. ─ Coloca lá de volta! 'Tá quase acabando.

─ Eu não sou algum tipo de piada para você, Louis.

Oi? Harry acha que estou zombando de sua cara? Mas... Mas o que fiz nos últimos dias para que ele pensasse isso? Eu poderia jurar que não tinha feito nada de mau.

Não consegui me concentrar em minhas indagações por muito tempo. Comecei a observar Harry por mais tempo do que o recomendado e, mesmo ele estando mal-humorado, com os braços cruzados, encolhido perto do braço do sofá e tendo como motivo de sua irritação o meu nome como o primeiro da lista, tive de morder os lábios para conter um sorriso, pois quase não consegui controlar a vontade de envolvê-lo em meus braços e fazê-lo rir.

Harry pareceu notar que eu o observava e me fitou de volta de um modo esquisito, com uma de suas sobrancelhas arcadas e seu rosto refletindo desconfiança.

─ Ah, Harry, por favor... Não seja egoísta. ─ Pedi. ─ Me deixe terminar de assistir O Pai da Noiva.

─ Eu não sou egoísta. ─ Ele pareceu extremamente ofendido com o que eu tinha dito.

Eu só piso em ovo quando o assunto é meu marido de outra realidade, sinceramente.

─ Não é, mas está sendo. ─ Repreendi. ─ Por favor. Eu nunca mais te peço nada. ─ Juntei as mãos novamente e me ajoelhei sentado no sofá. ─ Por favor, por favor, por favor...

─ Já vai começar o jogo.

Ele não parecia querer muito conversar comigo e pareceu se encolher ainda mais do lado em que estava do sofá. Apesar disso, notei um vacilo em sua determinação de não deixar que eu terminasse de assistir o filme. Sua tentativa, é claro, parecia uma forma de vingança por eu ter dito tudo aquilo naquela época e por eu ainda ter vindo morar com ele, mas, por mais incrível que pareça, de certa forma eu compreendia sua atitude.

─ É a última parte. Você está me fazendo perder o final.

─ Você pode assistir no computador. Não é como se fosse algo inédito. ─ Ele deixou o controle remoto descansando no braço do sofá e comecei a planejar um modo de alcançar o aparelho. ─ Todo mundo já assistiu O Pai da Noiva. Eu posso te contar o final, se quiser.

Minha atenção desviou do controle para o rosto de Harry enquanto meu coração se aquecia, fazendo o resto do meu corpo ficar quentinho também. Dessa vez, não deixei de sorrir e um sorriso de orelha a orelha preencheu meu rosto.

─ Você me contaria? ─ Questionei esperançoso.

Harry me olhou outra vez.

─ Não. ─ Disse simples, fazendo meu sorriso desmanchar.

─ Ah... Por favor.

─ Nope. ─ Fitei o controle remoto novamente e decidi em três segundos de coragem pular em sua direção e alcançá-lo.

Assim que o fiz, Harry acabou por tomar um tremendo de um susto e se sobressaltou enquanto eu agarrava o controle remoto com minhas duas mãos de forma vitoriosa. Já estava sorrindo e comemorando o primeiro e único plano feito às pressas que tinha dado certo em minha vida, porém as mãos de Harry agarraram meus punhos e tentaram pegar o controle de minhas mãos.

Eu não facilitei, é claro.

Desmanchando o sorriso e deixando meu rosto ser tomado por uma expressão de desespero, tentei me afastar de Harry e levar o controle comigo, porém Harry era muito forte e tinha me segurado de modo que eu não pudesse me afastar.

Estava acontecendo tudo muito rápido, mas ao mesmo tempo cada momento era gravado em minha mente como uma cena em câmera lenta.

Senti como se fosse cair do sofá e dei um grito, porém a queda foi impedida por Harry que puxou meu corpo enquanto ele segurava meus punhos. Tentei escapar e meus pés se movimentavam de forma desesperada e sem nexo enquanto eu buscava sair de debaixo de Harry, sabe-se Deus como fui parar naquela posição – talvez sendo levado até ali no momento em que nossos corpos lutavam pelo controle.

Harry parecia concentrado em tentar tirar minhas mãos teimosas e incansáveis do aparelho e gritava um ou outro "Me devolve essa merda!", mas as coisas passaram mais lentas do que antes para mim no momento em que abri meus olhos – sim, eles estavam fechados por eu estar com medo de que eles fossem atingidos naquela confusão – e me deparei com o peitoral de Harry coberto por uma camisa bem na minha frente.

Tive de respirar fundo, pois pareceu se tornar difícil até mesmo para isso, e meus dedos amoleceram, assim como as minhas pernas e meus braços. Meu coração parecia querer sair pela boca e as paredes pareceram se aproximar, tornando o ambiente mais quente e sufocante.

Senti o controle remoto ser tirado de meus dedos, porém eu não poderia me importar menos.

Meus ouvidos puderam escutar a gargalhada vitoriosa de Harry e foi então, depois dos segundos mais lentos que já se passaram por mim, os olhos de meu marido de outra realidade/ atual colega de quarto se encontraram com os meus e sua risada exagerada cessou no mesmo instante.

Seus lábios estavam entreabertos, sua respiração rápida devido à briga, sua bochechas se encontravam avermelhadas e seus cabelos despenteados, mas, para Harry, eu acredito que o tempo passou da mesma forma lenta, pois até o ato de seus olhos piscarem passou por nós de modo vagaroso.

E estávamos nós ali.

Verde no azul.

Mergulhados naquele instante que, por mim, poderia durar por toda uma eternidade.

Harry estava sentindo alguma coisa?

Sentia algo, nem mesmo que fosse singelo?

Seu coração batia em disparada da mesma forma que o meu?

Seus lábios desejavam acabar com aquela terrível distância?

Contudo, o tempo voltou a passar rápido como sempre e ouvi o pigarreio desconfortável de Harry. Ele pareceu notar o que estava acontecendo e se afastou de mim em uma velocidade incrível. Sentou-se novamente contra o braço do sofá, deixando-me deitado por um momento, um breve momento, contra o estofado, até que levantei da mesma forma apressada e puxei Sirene para mim.

Harry levantou do sofá, coçou a nuca e olhou ao redor, antes de começar a andar em direção a seu quarto.

─ Pode assistir. O jogo ainda não começou. ─ Ele falou constrangido e ao mesmo tempo se fechando de novo para mim.

─ Não, eu, hm... ─ Como eu tinha desaprendido a falar tão rápido? ─ Eu... Vou levar Sirene lá fora um pouco. Pode assistir... Eu, bem, eu assisto depois no computador, como disse...

Mas Harry não disse nada. Apenas entrou no quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si no segundo seguinte.

Bufei sem saber o que fazer e olhei para Sirene à procura de uma resposta, mas a cachorra apenas estava lambendo a própria pata, aquela nojenta. Revirei os olhos e meus pés caminharam de forma lenta até o quarto, parando o percurso no meio do caminho e ficando de frente para a porta fechada do quarto de Harry, esperando sabe-se Deus o que. Mordi o lábio inferior e encarei o chão amadeirado a meus pés, pensando sobre o que tinha acontecido e se meu marido de outra realidade tinha sentido algo por mim.

Querendo que a resposta para esse meu questionamento fosse um simples sim.

Observando o quão constrangedor seria se Harry saísse por aquela porta naquele momento, voltei a andar até meu quarto, peguei então a coleira de Sirene e fui até a sala para colocá-la na cachorra que ainda porcamente se lambia. Ew!

Lancei uma última olhada para a porta do quarto de Harry e, com os ombros caídos, saí pela porta do apartamento acompanhado por Sirene.

─ Você deveria ter pulado nas costas de Harry para que ele então me beijasse. ─ Disse a ela enquanto estávamos em frente ao elevador esperando. ─ Nem para isso você serve... Você deveria ter pulado e o empurrado para mim. Deveria ter nos ajudado, Sirene. Cachorros de filme fazem isso. Eu já vi!

Ela uivou, fazendo-me revirar os olhos.

─ Não adianta chorar agora. ─ Repreendi.

O elevador então finalmente chegou e se abriu, revelando Niall e Zayn carregando grades de cerveja e uma caixa de pizza que cheirava a calabresa.

─ Hey! ─ Loiro chiclete gritou animado assim que me viu. Zayn, por outro lado, apenas acenou rapidamente e deu um sorriso sem dentes. ─ Onde está indo? ─ Questionou intrometido.

─ Vou levar Sirene lá fora um pouco. Antes que ela faça suas necessidades em algum lugar da casa... Harry com certeza explodiria. ─ Informei.

─ Ah, sim... ─ O cenho franzido de Niall me chamou a atenção. ─ Mas, hm...

─ Mas o que?

─ Não, é só... Harry gosta de cachorros. Ama cachorros. Não é como se ele fosse explodir por com Sirene só por ela ter feito o que não deveria dentro de casa.

─ Harry gosta de cachorros? ─ Perguntei sem entender.

─ Sim. ─ Loiro chiclete disse como se fosse óbvio.

Minhas sobrancelhas franziram completamente.

─ Você não vai assistir ao jogo conosco? ─ Zayn se manifestou pela primeira vez, chamando minha atenção.

─ Ah, eu, bem... ─ Tentei organizar meus pensamentos para responder a pergunta do moreno. ─ Não sei... Pode ser. Eu só tenho que levar Sirene lá fora agora.

─ Ok. Volte logo! Temos pizza. ─ Niall sorriu grande e passou por mim, dando-me lugar para entrar no elevador. Zayn saiu de lá de dentro e sorriu rapidamente. ─ E cerveja também.

─ Ok, ok. Eu logo volto. ─ Dei um sorriso e a porta do elevador começou a se fechar, fazendo com que somente eu e Sirene ficássemos a sós novamente.

A cachorra choramingou outra vez e lancei um olhar a ela de modo repreensivo.

─ Eu já te falei. Não adianta chorar agora! Você deveria ter pensado nisso antes.

**

Assim que voltamos para o apartamento, logo do lado de fora pude escutar um grito de gol de comemoração. Coloquei a chave na fechadura e destranquei a porta achando que ganharia alguma atenção por aquilo, mas não a desejando, principalmente depois do que acontecera entre eu e Harry algum tempo antes. No entanto, todos ali pareciam concentrados demais para que notassem a minha chegada e aquilo fez com que um incômodo preenchesse o meu interior.

Eu não estava acostumado a ser ignorado, a não ser amado, a não ser elogiado, a não ser admirado. Não estava acostumado com o fato das pessoas nem sequer notarem a minha presença.

Engoli em seco o meu orgulho e fechei a porta em seguida.

O primeiro a notar que eu estava ali foi Zayn que acenou brevemente em minha direção após ver Sirene correndo para o seu canto perto da estante da sala de estar. Logo em seguida, o moreno ofereceu de longe uma garrafa de cerveja, porém o amargo em minha garganta fez com que eu negasse com a cabeça.

A conversa silenciosa que Zayn estava tendo comigo chamou a atenção de Harry e Niall que viraram a cabeça em minha direção. Eu ainda estava parado na entrada do apartamento de modo desconcertante e pigarreei para mim mesmo no momento em que notei todos os olhares da sala presos em mim.

Por que eu estava carregando aquela sensação horrível dentro do peito desde o momento em que Niall dissera que Harry gostava de cachorros? Por que aquela sensação somente havia piorado quando todos nem me notaram assim que cheguei?

─ E aí, Louis? Demorou! Venha assistir com a gente. Tem pizza, cerveja... Harry fez pipoca. ─ Loiro chiclete informou com um sorriso, alheio a tensão que pairava entre eu e Harry.

Observei as feições de meu marido de outra realidade/ atual colega de quarto se fecharem no momento em que Niall me convidou e senti um desconforto ainda maior dentro do peito. Meu olhar se prendeu no de Harry por mais tempo do que o necessário procurando algum sinal de que ele me queria como companhia, mas, como não vi nada, neguei com a cabeça para o loiro chiclete.

─ Estou com dor de cabeça... ─ Menti. ─ Acho que só vou para o quarto descansar um pouco.

O sorriso de Niall desapareceu.

─ Você precisa de algum remédio? Quer que eu te leve no médico? ─ Niall questionou em alerta e Zayn também parecia preocupado. Harry, no entanto, somente virou para a TV e não consegui mais analisar suas expressões.

─ Eu tenho um remédio para isso... Não se preocupe, yeah? ─ Falei com um sorriso e demonstrei carinho pela primeira vez a Niall.

─ Ok então, mas qualquer coisa grite.

Dei uma risada por força do hábito.

─ Pode deixar.

Fiquei parado na mesma posição por mais alguns segundos, talvez esperando para que Harry virasse a cabeça e me desejasse melhoras, mas ele permaneceu com os olhos presos no colo, provavelmente enquanto escolhia algumas pipocas do pote.

Suspirei derrotado e comecei a andar em direção a meu quarto, ouvindo Sirene choramingar e fiz um sinal de positivo para ela, como se dissesse que estava tudo bem, mas, na realidade, não estava. Ela deixou a cabeça cair sobre suas patas e continuou me olhando enquanto eu desaparecia no corredor.

Assim que cheguei a meu quarto, peguei a escova de dente e algumas roupas e fui ao banheiro escovar os dentes e tomar banho. Minha cabeça começava a latejar e, assim que terminei de fazer tudo, voltei para o quarto e tomei um remédio para que a dor desaparecesse, mas é claro que isso não aconteceu tão rápido quanto eu desejava.

Fechei a porta do quarto, deixando uma fresta para caso Sirene quisesse vir dormir comigo depois, fechei as cortinas completamente, desliguei as luzes e peguei um cobertor dentro do guarda-roupa. Deitei no meio da cama e me enrolei nas cobertas enquanto ouvia a conversação animada de todos na sala de estar. Tentei fechar os olhos, mas o sono não vinha de jeito algum.

Em dado momento, escutei passos no corredor e espiei para ver quem era.

Sirene, meu Sancho Pança, é claro.

Ela choramingou mais uma vez assim que adentrou por completo no quarto e pulou em seguida em minha cama, deitando ao meu lado. Virei para ela, abracei seu corpo, fazendo carinho em sua cabeça no momento seguinte, e me obriguei a tentar dormir para tentar esquecer o aperto desconfortável dentro de meu peito.

No entanto, passei mais um bom tempo observando a cachorra fechar os olhos e relaxar ao meu lado até finalmente o sono chegar e me tomar em seus braços por completo.

**

Apesar de meu celular não despertar na manhã seguinte, a chuva daquele domingo nublado acabou por me acordar e abri meus olhos cansados para aquele dia. Espreguicei-me e sentei na cama, notando no segundo seguinte que Sirene já não estava mais ao meu lado, aquela traidora.

Puxei a coberta para o lado e coloquei os pés no chão amadeirado, procurando por meu chinelo de pano e, após encontrá-lo, calçá-lo de forma confortável. Eu estava vestindo uma camisa branca de time com o nome Tomlinson em caixa alta grafado nas costas e uma calça confortável e quentinha de cor cinza e decidi que era isso que trajaria durante o dia todo.

Não iria trocar de roupa, pois iria ficar em casa o dia inteiro, de qualquer maneira.

Saí do quarto e comecei a andar em direção à cozinha, fazendo barulho o suficiente para que Harry soubesse que eu estava me aproximando e para que, caso quisesse, saísse dali.

Para a minha surpresa, no entanto, assim que cheguei ao cômodo, ali estava ele comendo despreocupadamente um sanduíche perto de uma das bancadas com Sirene sentada aos seus pés e o olhando como se pedisse por um pedaço.

─ Bom dia. ─ Disse educadamente, como em todas as vezes.

─ Bom dia. ─ Eram essas uma das únicas palavras que nós trocávamos durante o dia.

─ Sirene, venha aqui. ─ Repreendi, antes que Harry se irritasse.

No momento, ele estava apenas a ignorando e isso, de certa forma, era um alívio.

Sirene, porém, apenas me lançou um olhar e voltou a fitar Harry em seguida. Sua língua estava de fora e ela parecia estar com vontade de devorar em poucos segundos o sanduíche de Harry.

─ Sirene! ─ Chamei sério outra vez. ─ Agora! Venha a-q-u-i!

Ela me olhou de volta, choramingou uma vez e, parecendo extremamente contrariada, começou a vir em minha direção. Fiz carinho em sua cabeça, sussurrando um "boa garota!", e fiz sinal para que ela ficasse próxima de mim enquanto eu começava a preparar algo para nós.

Aquela cachorra enjoada não gostava nem mesmo da própria ração e sempre estava querendo comer a comida dos outros.

─ Vou preparar algo para nós. ─ Informei baixinho a ela enquanto Harry somente me ignorava. Tentei esquecer o aperto em meu coração e engoli em seco, focando no que eu deveria fazer.

Coloquei um pouco de água para esquentar e resolvi que novamente iria preparar ovos mexidos, pois era uma das únicas coisas que eu sabia fazer sem precisar de ajuda ou consultar uma receita. É claro que acabei me queimando no processo, pois eu definitivamente não sabia lidar com uma espátula, e quando finalmente terminei, olhei para minha obra-prima e ponderei sobre meus ovos mexidos.

Eles tinham de estar bons dessa vez.

Contudo, antes que eu pudesse sequer experimentar, a mão de Harry entrou em meu campo de visão e seus dedos soltaram uma pitada de sal sobre a comida que eu havia preparado.

Com aquele ato inesperado, virei para Harry que estava ao meu lado agora e nossos olhos se encontraram por um momento. Ele estava sério, mas não havia nenhum sinal de desprezo em seu olhar naquele instante.

Não naquele instante.

Notei o fato de ele engolir em seco e em seguida se afastar. Fiquei observando seus movimentos sem entender o que tinha feito para merecer sua atenção, nem que fosse por alguns breves segundos. Harry pegou seu casaco grosso do cabide perto da porta, vestiu-o e ficou parado por pouco tempo de costas antes de dizer:

─ Vou sair. ─ Sua voz saiu grave. ─ Volto depois.

─ Ah, ok. ─ Ele abriu a porta e saiu por ela, fechando-a em seguida. ─ Tchau. – Despedi-me.

Olhei para Sirene que me fitava com seus olhos pidões e meu cenho se franziu.

─ Estranho... ─ Falei vagamente.

Depois de terminarmos de comer, uma Sirene satisfeita correu para seu canto ao lado do estante da sala de estar e deitou ali, começando por morder um brinquedo novo que eu havia comprado para que ela se entretivesse e não destruísse nenhum móvel de Harry. Era um osso próprio para cachorro e alguns mordedores e ela parecia ter adorado tudo aquilo.

Eu, por outro lado, deixei-a ali na sala após um revirar de olhos e fui para meu quarto – dando uma olhada rápida no quarto de Harry, sabe-se Deus porque –, deitei em minha cama e passei a mexer em meu celular. Encontrei o número de Liam e assim mandei uma mensagem:

Precisamos tomar um café naquele local que fomos da última vez. O que acha?

Meu amigo, sempre conectado, não demorou muito para me responder.

Quando poderei te visitar em seu novo apartamento?

Por que se mudou, afinal?

Está agindo muito estranho ultimamente...

E, sim, podemos ir ao mesmo café da última vez!

(((:

Emojis...

Liam não era o tipo de pessoa que mandava emojis.

Ponderei sobre as outras mensagens e fechei a conversa com ele. Não queria responder sobre aqueles questionamentos, pois, primeiro, sobre ele ir me visitar, Harry tinha sido explícito sobre eu não poder levar ninguém para o apartamento que ele não conhecesse e, segundo, sobre as minhas mudanças, Liam já tinha mostrado que não conseguia compreender o que se passava comigo, então de nada adiantaria me explicar novamente.

No entanto, eu ainda me sentia no dever de cruzar os caminhos de Liam e Zayn e era isso que eu faria.

Distraidamente, olhei para a cômoda ao lado da cama e notei o papel com o número de minha mãe anotado. Fiquei mais tempo do que o necessário encarando e, depois de alguns minutos, peguei-o sem saber direito o que fazer.

Deveria ligar?

Ou será que não deveria?

O que eu iria dizer, caso o fizesse?

Quem atenderia? Minha mãe? Meu pai? Uma de minhas irmãs?

O que eu deveria fazer? O que eu deveria fazer?

Engoli em seco e ponderei por vários e vários minutos.

Deixei o papel sobre a cômoda outra vez e de forma rápida, como se para me livrar daquele tormento.

Permaneci encarando-o por mais um tempo. Mordi os lábios e tamborilei os dedos sobre uma de minhas pernas sem saber ao certo o que fazer. Fechei os olhos com força e quis gritar, mas permaneci calado e apenas abri os olhos novamente, agarrando o papel em seguida e passando a digitar o número do papel no celular.

Aproveitando os três segundos de coragem.

-x-


	28. Quebrando regras

"Life is short, break the rules. Forgive quickly. Kiss slowly. love truly. Laugh uncontrollably and never regret anything that makes you smile."

Mark Twain

**

O telefone tocou uma, duas, três vezes e nesse meio tempo acreditei que meu coração poderia sair pela boca de tão ansioso e nervoso que era o estado no qual eu me encontrava. Afinal, eu não sabia qual seria a reação de minha família após todos esses anos, porém decidi usar os segundos de coragem para fazer a ligação e não desistiria agora.

─ Alô? ─ Era a voz de minha mãe, não era? Eu tinha quase certeza de que era a voz de minha mãe, mesmo sem ouvi-la durante todo esse tempo. ─ Alô? ─ Ela repetiu, sem parecer saber quem era, principalmente pelo fato de que eu havia mudado de número e por não ter ocorrido nenhuma identificação até aquele momento.

Pigarreei forte antes de dizer.

─ Hm... Oi. ─ Tentei demonstrar de certo modo uma indiferença que carreguei por muito comigo para simplesmente conseguir me desprender disso.

─ Olá. Quem é? ─ Indagou educadamente sem ainda reconhecer quem era.

A vontade de desligar a ligação bateu à porta e senti vontade de deixá-la adentrar e se instalar de uma só vez.

Eu deveria desligar, não deveria? Eu sei que deveria. Sei disso!

─ Quem é? ─ Repetiu e esperou por uma resposta de modo paciente.

Engoli em seco.

Aquilo era mais difícil do que eu costumava pensar em minhas horas vagas. Muito mais difícil.

O medo de que ela encerrasse a ligação assim que eu dissesse meu nome era maior do que a indiferença que eu sempre demonstrava toda vez que perguntavam sobre a minha família.

Porém agora era completamente diferente, principalmente depois de ter vivido em outra realidade – que não passou de uma noite nessa realidade.

─ Sou eu, mãe... ─ Aquela palavra deixou um gosto amargo na boca. ─ Louis.

Pronto. Seria agora. Esse seria o momento em que ela desligaria em minha cara e mandaria eu não mais ligar para aquele número.

Eu poderia lidar com isso, eu poderia lidar com isso, eu poderia lidar com isso.

Eu poderia?

─ Louis? ─ Ela perguntou e pareceu um pouco espantada. ─ Filho?

Certa raiva perfurou meus poros e tive de respirar fundo para controlá-la, pois meu objetivo não era deixar que a mágoa me inundasse. Eu desejava, queria realmente, uma aproximação e no momento a minha ira somente estragaria tudo.

─ Sim, eu, hm, quis ligar e, bem, ver como estão...

Minhas mãos suavam. Minhas pernas tremiam. Eu tinha a sensação de que o ambiente estava quente demais para um dia como aquele. Minha mãe ficaria muito tempo sem dar uma resposta? Ou ela simplesmente desligaria antes que eu pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa.

─ N-Nós estamos bem... Sim, nós estamos bem. ─ Disse de uma forma calma e delicada, até mesmo com um pouco de cuidado e gentileza. ─ E você? Como está? ─ Era nítida a cautela em cada sílaba que minha mãe pronunciava.

─ Bem também. Eu, hm, arrumei um emprego. ─ Falei rapidamente e com certo constrangimento, não pelo fato de estar tendo de trabalhar, mas sim por estar conversando com alguém que há muito tempo não dialogava.

─ É?! Isso é muito bom! ─ Minha mãe pareceu realmente feliz por isso. ─ Onde é?

─ Em um orfanato. Sou um dos responsáveis pela limpeza e, hm, por cuidar das flores. ─ Falei e dessa vez fiquei constrangido por meu emprego.

Por mais que eu estivesse mudando, havia certas coisas que me deixavam envergonhado, por mais difícil que fosse de admitir para mim mesmo. Aquele era um trabalho honesto e eu não dependia mais de outros caras para sobreviver, porém levaria tempo para que eu me acostumasse com a ideia e não seria do dia para a noite que eu conseguiria mudar por completo minhas concepções – erradas concepções – acerca da vida.

Por ora, eu poderia me contentar com o fato de que não era vergonha alguma ir para meu emprego e cuidar de todo o serviço de minha responsabilidade. No entanto, eu ainda precisava trabalhar como era expor o meu trabalho para pessoas como minha mãe. Pessoas que eu temia que me julgasse por isso e acreditassem que eu estava fadado ao fracasso, mesmo sendo completamente equivocado acreditar que só porque uma pessoa trabalha em uma determinada área, ela estará destinada a algo.

─ Aprendeu a gostar de crianças então? ─ Foi o que minha mãe se limitou a dizer de modo gentil.

─ Aprendi. ─ Ri uma vez, porém logo parei o meu ato. ─ Como estão Fizzy, Lottie, Daisy e Phoebe? Estão bem?

─ Sim, estão sim. Elas saíram agora, foram passar o dia na casa de umas amigas, mas assim que voltarem posso dizer que ligou e posso pedir para que retornem a ligação.

─ Isso. Seria, hm, bom... Seria bom falar com elas. ─ Sorri para mim mesmo.

Nós ficamos alguns segundos em silêncio, pois eu não sabia mais o que dizer e minha mãe também não se pronunciava. Engoli em seco uma vez e meus pensamentos fugiram para os rostos de minhas irmãs, lembrando-me o quanto elas se encontravam crescidas na outra realidade.

Crescidas, lindas e com os corações de tamanhos imensuráveis.

─ Louis? ─ Jay falou cautelosamente.

Pigarreei antes de dizer:

─ Estou aqui. ─ O que será que ela falaria? Não deveria ser para dizer para que eu não mais ligasse, pois senão ela já teria o feito. Então o que seria? O que seria?

─ Senti sua falta. ─ Disse da forma mais sincera e intensa possível, fazendo meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas no mesmo instante.

─ Também senti a sua. ─ E deixei que uma lágrima escorresse por minha bochecha e alcançasse a ponta do queixo, caindo em seguida em meu colo.

─ Me desculpe por aquilo. ─ Sussurrou e observei sua voz carregada de arrependimento. ─ Eu não deveria ter feito o que eu fiz. Jamais deveria ter feito isso... Foi cruel, injusto e o maior erro que eu cometi na minha vida. Você é o meu filho e eu deveria ter te aceitado, independente de qualquer coisa, pois a sua orientação sexual não é um crime, mesmo eu tendo tratado como tal há anos atrás. Eu me culpo todos os dias por isso e--

─ Está tudo bem, mãe. Eu já esqueci. ─ Falei de forma sincera.

─ Não, não está. Nunca esteve. No momento em que você saiu por aquela porta, eu sabia que tinha cometido o maior erro da minha vida. Eu sabia... Só não quis admitir para mim mesma por um bom tempo. Mas quando eu vi que não dava mais para viver daquele modo, que eu me sentia culpada e horrível por tudo isso, tentei ligar para você.

─ Tentou? ─ Questionei surpreso.

─ Tentei, porém não consegui. ─ Falou um pouco decepcionada consigo mesma.

Certa curiosidade me tomou e pensei a respeito da outra realidade. Será que na outra realidade eu tinha atendido a ligação de minha mãe ou de alguma de minhas irmãs? Será que tinha os encontrado por Londres?

─ Quando vocês ligaram pela primeira vez? ─ Indaguei de modo curioso.

─ Bem... Eu não lembro ao certo. Foi depois de uns três meses que você tinha saído de casa. Eu demorei muito para fazer a primeira ligação, eu sei. ─ Eu conseguia ouvir em sua voz com nitidez o arrependimento que por ela transparecia.

Três meses depois que saí de casa.

Eu já estava em Londres e talvez já tivesse cruzado com Harry no pub.

Será que minha história teria sido diferente se eu tivesse atendido a tempo as ligações de minha família?

─ Eu queria ter te encontrado naquela época. ─ Minha mãe voltou a falar. ─ Queria ter conseguido falar com você. Eu tinha até planejado uma recomeço para todos nós. Nós poderíamos ter ido a uma fonte de desejos jogar uma moeda nela e desejar por algo. Lembra quando eu dizia que iríamos fazer isso, caso fôssemos para Londres?

A fonte de desejos.

Lá estava ela novamente em minha vida.

Na outra realidade, além de perdoado meus pais e os encontrado em Londres, teria eu feito o pedido naquela fonte por uma vida melhor?

Não, não. Não pelo que Liam tinha me dito no primeiro dia em que me deparei com a outra realidade. Eu tinha feito o pedido de uma vida melhor logo após de brigar com meus pais e me mudar para Londres.

Talvez tenha sido o pedido a fonte que trouxera minha mãe de volta. Que fizera com que ela me ligasse e eu atendesse?

Argh!

Eu estava cheio de perguntas, mas milhares delas jamais receberiam uma resposta.

─ Lembro. Eu me lembro disso. ─ Sorri para mim mesmo.

─ Eu queria mudar o passado, Louis. Por você eu mudaria o passado ou o reiniciaria. Faria diferente. Jamais te rejeitaria por ser quem é.

─ Nós podemos começar de novo a partir de agora. Eu não me importaria sabe... ─ Brinquei e soltei uma leve risada, fazendo-a rir suavemente também.

─ Eu também não me importaria. ─ Sua voz saiu bondosa e eu sorri outra vez, distraindo-me com um fio solto do travesseiro. ─ Nós nos mudamos para Londres agora. Você continua morando na capital também?

─ Vocês estão mesmo morando em Londres? ─ Perguntei animado e surpreso.

─ Sim, sim. Tentamos encontrá-lo, mas, como não sabíamos se você queria nos ver, resolvemos parar até o dia em que você nos procurasse. Eu mantive meu número de celular para caso você ligasse. As meninas também. Você está morando onde em Londres?

─ Estou morando no centro. Aluguei um quarto e estou dividindo o apartamento com alguém...

─ Posso visitá-lo? ─ Perguntei ao mesmo tempo cuidadosa e ansiosa.

─ Quando? ─ Mordi o lábio inferior, considerando o que Harry acharia disso.

─ Pode ser ainda hoje? ─ Pareceu realmente com vontade de me ver. ─ Só se quiser claro.

─ Eu preciso ver com meu colega de quarto... ─ Cocei a nuca de forma constrangida.

─ Ah sim... ─ Minha mãe pareceu chateada, pois aquilo que eu dissera poderia ter soado como uma recusa a seu pedido. Algo que dizia a ela para irmos devagar com tal aproximação.

─ Não, é que... Bem, meu colega de quarto não gosta muito de mim. ─ Harry não gostava muito de mim. Aquilo ainda doía para ter de admitir todos os dias. ─ Ele disse que não podia trazer para o apartamento pessoas que ele não conhece.

─ Ele não gosta de você?

─ Nope. Pisei na bola.

─ Sendo assim, acho que se você me apresentar a ele, acredito que eu passarei a conhecer seu colega de quarto e poderei visitá-lo sempre que quiser.

Sorri para mim mesmo sozinho naquele quarto. Lembrei-me de Sirene no outro cômodo e rezei para que ela estivesse se comportando.

─ É uma boa ideia!

─ Eu sei. ─ Minha mãe deu risada. ─ E então? Acredita que seria possível eu visitá-lo ainda hoje?

─ Sim, sim. Acho que sim. ─ Exclamei animado. ─ Vou te passar o endereço. ─ Passei o endereço do apartamento e o repeti para ver se minha mãe tinha copiado corretamente. ─ Que horas a senhora vem?

─ Acredito que mais no fim da tarde. Vou sozinha, mas com o tempo seu pai irá junto e suas irmãs também. Pode ser?

─ Yeah. Pode, pode sim. ─ Sorri grande outra vez. ─ Até depois, mãe.

─ Até, Louis. Cuide-se. Sinto sua falta! Todos os dias.

─ Sinto a sua também. ─ E meu peito se aqueceu de forma acolhedora.

Assim que desligamos, mandei uma mensagem para Liam, passando também o endereço correto de onde eu estava morando agora e disse que ele poderia me visitar no momento que quisesse.

É claro que meu amigo não demorou muito para me responder e disse que apareceria por lá ainda naquele dia.

Eu tinha decidido. Liam e minha família viriam me visitar sim e não existia alguma reclamação que Harry poderia fazer que viesse a impedir que isso acontecesse. Queria vê-los e não deixaria que a implicância de meu marido de outra realidade/ atual colega de quarto atrapalhasse isso. Afinal, era como minha mãe havia dito, se eu levasse ao apartamento alguém que ele não conhecesse, era só apresentá-los, certo?

Colocando o celular no bolso, levantei da cama e saí do quarto, indo direto ver Sirene na sala de estar somente para conferir se ela estava se comportando. Assim que a encontrei, percebi que ela ainda estava deitada na mesma posição e mordia o osso de brinquedo. Respirei aliviado e conferi uma vez os móveis para ver se não existia nenhum arranhão ou estrago maior. Por sorte, tudo estava intacto.

Escutei um barulho na porta e a chave foi colocada na fechadura, anunciando que Harry já estava de volta. Meu coração bateu de modo descompassado dentro do peito e acabei ficando extremamente ansioso sem saber ao certo o que fazer.

Durante os segundos em que Harry abria a porta, corri de um lado para o outro da sala de estar, olhei para todos os lados do ambiente após ser tomado por puro desespero e, no fim, acabei me jogando no sofá, deitando no mesmo com a barriga para baixo e fingindo estar no tédio e brincando com Sirene desde a hora em que ele tinha saído de casa.

Assim que Harry adentrou o ambiente, tive uma ideia que talvez me ajudasse no futuro. Talvez se eu agradasse Harry, ele não implicaria com o fato de Liam e minha mãe virem me visitar naquele domingo, afinal. Eu tinha uma chance de fazê-lo ceder sem ter de ouvir represálias ou engolir suas caretas desgostosas.

Ouvi os passos pesados e tive certeza de que Harry, mais uma vez, entraria em seu quarto e se trancaria ali antes que eu pudesse ter a chance de dizer algo. Contudo, fui esperto e levantei de onde eu estava, exclamando exageradamente cheio de entusiasmo em seguida:

─ Vou fazer o almoço para nós dois. ─ Empinei o nariz e coloquei as duas mãos na cintura, demonstrando minha tomada de decisão. Harry, todavia, virou assustado em minha direção. Acredito que não esperasse que eu dissesse algo assim. Talvez esperasse que eu não dissesse absolutamente nada.

─ Você vai fazer algo para nós?

Ora, ora. Consegui arrancar seis palavrinhas de Harry. Isso era muito mais do que eu poderia imaginar. Afinal, há dois segundos atrás acreditava que meu marido de outra realidade/ atual colega de quarto somente balançaria a cabeça e continuaria de costas para mim e não virar surpreso dizendo aquilo.

Era uma vitória. Eu tinha que admitir.

─ Sim! ─ Falei orgulhoso, sorrindo de orelha a orelha. ─ Vou fazer um almoço para nós. O que quer comer?

Ele ficou em silêncio por um tempo, deixando a situação um pouco constrangedora, limpou a garganta e pareceu ponderar sobre o que iria dizer.

─ Você não sabe cozinhar.

Mas... O que?

Não sei cozinhar? Quem é ele para dizer que não sei cozinhar? Não é porque eu me esqueço de temperar o ovo que não sei cozinhar. Cozinhar nada mais é do que a arte de copiar uma receita, então se eu souber ler, eu sei cozinhar, é claro. Eu até que me saía bem quando acompanhado de uma receita.

─ Como não sei cozinhar? ─ Indaguei indignado. Meus olhos estavam arregalados e minha boca entreaberta e tratei logo de suavizar minha expressão, mudando-a para uma confiante. ─ Eu sei sim cozinhar.

Harry franziu ainda mais o cenho e hesitou.

─ Deixa que eu faço minha comida. ─ Disse em seguida.

─ Não. Eu quero fazer. ─ Insisti.

─ Por quê? ─ Indagou de forma desconfiada.

─ Porque eu quero. ─ Teimei.

─ Isso não é uma resposta.

─ É sim.

─ Por que não me diz logo o motivo de querer fazer o almoço para nós dois? ─ Harry parecia estar começando a ficar irritado.

─ Porque estou no tédio, ok? Quero me concentrar em algo para me distrair. Não vai ser a mesma coisa se eu fizer almoço somente para mim, pois farei de qualquer jeito. E isso seria como uma trégua entre nós dois, sim?

─ Trégua? ─ Uma de suas sobrancelhas levantadas me dizia que ele ainda estava desconfiado, extremamente desconfiado, de minhas atitudes.

─ Yep. Você sabe... Trégua, oferta de paz, levantando a bandeira branca.

Harry ficou em silêncio, apenas me encarando, tentando tirar por meio do olhar a real verdade de minhas intenções. Eu, por outro lado, fiquei ali parado, tentando manter em minhas feições um ar de inocência.

Apesar de querer fazer o almoço para que Harry não reclamasse na hora que Liam e minha aparecesse, eu também queria oferecer uma oferta de paz. Talvez mostrando que eu não era uma pessoa tão ruim assim como ele pensava, Harry acabasse me tolerando e, quem sabe, gostando de mim.

─ Qual das regras você quer quebrar dessa vez? ─ A sobrancelha continuava levantada.

─ Regras? Que regras?

─ Louis! ─ Exclamou sério.

─ Eu não quebrei nenhuma regra até agora, ok? ─ Exclamei do mesmo modo.

No mesmo instante, Harry apontou para Sirene, a prova concreta de minha teimosia.

─ Você gosta de cachorros que eu sei. ─ Cruzei os braços e o olhei de forma desafiadora.

─ Eu não gosto de cachorros. ─ Sua voz falhou devido à mentira e tive de revirar os olhos para isso. Ele é um péssimo mentiroso.

─ Gosta sim. Niall me contou. ─ Dei um sorriso brilhante e a expressão de Harry caiu. Suas bochechas coraram no mesmo instante e ele não soube mais para onde olhar.

Em seguida, pigarreou, ajeitou a calça e apontou um dedo para mim, pronto para dizer algo. No entanto, pareceu ponderar e abaixou o dedo, abrindo e fechando a boca várias e várias vezes.

─ Isso não quer dizer que gosto dos seus cachorros.

Minha boca se entreabriu incrédula.

─ Respeita Sirene!

─ Eu estou respeitando, só disse que não gosto. Não sou obrigado a gostar. ─ Teimou.

─ Você fez cara de nojo para ela! ─ Acusei apontando meu dedo em sua direção.

─ Eu não sou obrigado a gostar! ─ Repetiu alto.

Eu parecia estar brigando com Lily em um dos momentos em que ela teimava sobre qual princesa era. Lily e Harry tinham personalidades tão iguais que só de lembrar acabei soltando uma risada.

─ Você está rindo da minha cara? ─ Perguntou indignado.

─ Você está parecendo uma criança que eu conheço... Não estou rindo da sua cara.

─ Você está me comparando com uma criança?

─ Ah pelo amor de Deus! ─ Revirei os olhos e cruzei os braços de forma impaciente. ─ Quer parar com isso? Você implica com tudo o que eu digo.

─ E tem uma razão para isso! Você sabe muito bem qual é!

Aquilo de novo não. Eu não gostava de lembrar do que havia acontecido há anos atrás. Por que Harry tinha de falar sobre isso toda vez? Só de lembrar o quanto Harry se sentia humilhado por aquilo que eu tinha lhe falado fazia com que eu me sentisse pior ainda.

Harry virou as costas para mim, porém pela primeira vez me forcei a segui-lo. Ele deu uma espiada por sobre o ombro assim que ouvi meus passos e, estranhando, apressou-se para se afastar.

Assim que chegou a seu quarto, acredito eu que achasse que estava seguro ali, porém não me intimidei e entrei no cômodo.

─ Hey! ─ Exclamou indignado por eu ter quebrado mais uma regra. Harry teria de se acostumar, pois aquilo se tornaria frequente. Eu já estava um pouco cansado disso.

Fiz um sinal com o dedo para que ele se calasse. Harry apenas ficou me encarando e sua expressão demonstrava sua confusão.

Eu podia ouvir sua mente gritando algo como "Que porra ele está fazendo?".

─ Desculpe, ok? Eu não deveria ter falado o que falei naquele dia e me sinto mal toda vez que lembro. Eu era alguém que realmente não quero mais ser. Fiz muita coisa errada que não pretendo mais repetir. ─ Notei que encarava meus próprios pés e então levantei a cabeça para ditar Harry. O homem a minha frente estava completamente sem reação. ─ E eu sei, eu não poderia ter entrado em seu quarto, pois era uma das regras, mas cá entre nós eu nunca assinei nada concordando com isso. Não tinha nada no contrato sobre isso e muito menos sobre deixar Sirene fora dessa casa.

Antes que Harry tivesse chance de contestar outra vez, joguei-me em sua cama de braços abertos.

─ Agora você vai me deixar fazer o almoço para nós dois? ─ Dei um sorriso de orelha a orelha e permaneci na mesma posição.

Ele me olhava como se não acreditasse.

─ O que você está fazendo?

─ Não seja assim...

─ Pode saindo de meu quarto. ─ Quis parecer irredutível, mas eu sabia que algo dentro dele havia se quebrado. Sorri ainda mais. ─ Agora!

─ Você vai me deixar fazer? Sim ou não?

Harry bufou, parecendo não querer me perdoar tão facilmente. Passou a mão pelos cabelos e me fitou uma vez, desviando o olhar em seguida.

─ Louis, saia antes que eu te tire daqui.

─ Você não conseguiria. Eu sou teimoso quando quero alguma coisa e agora desejo ficar aqui deitadinho em paz até você me deixar fazer o almoço para nós dois. ─ A camiseta de time com o nome atrás subiu um pouco e deixou aparecer um pouco de meu abdômen. Notei o olhar de Harry correr para lá, porém ele desviou tão rápido que não sei dizer se ele me desejou nem que fosse por alguns segundos.

De repente, Harry sorriu maliciosamente e acreditei que, sim, ele tinha me desejado, porém acabei tendo que engolir meus próprios pensamentos no momento em que o vi se inclinar e começar a me enrolar no acolchoado que estava cobrindo toda a cama.

Estava me enrolando nele como se fosse um enorme sanduíche.

Não consegui abafar o grito surpreso que saiu por minha boca no momento em que constatei o que ele estava fazendo.

─ Harry! Não!

Mas ele não se importou. Até mesmo parecia estar se divertindo as minhas custas. Enrolou-me por completo no acolchoado e assim que terminou, notei que eu mal conseguia me mexer lá dentro.

Aquele ridículo!

─ Eu te odeio. ─ Falei da boca para fora. ─ Me solta!

Todavia, Harry apenas deu risada e me pegou no minuto seguinte, jogando o tal sanduíche nos ombros e começando a andar em direção a meu quarto.

─ Se você não sai por bem, eu te tiro por mal.

─ Você é ridículo! ─ Falei irritado. ─ Parece uma criança. Uma criança chata e petulante! ─ Eu sabia que compará-lo com uma criança o irritava e foi por isso que insisti em fazê-lo.

Obtendo meu êxito, Harry andou ainda mais rápido até meu quarto e me jogou na cama, fazendo com que o acolchoado acabasse por se desenrolar e fizesse com que eu caísse no chão de uma só vez.

O baque de meu corpo contra a chão produziu um barulho forte e assustador, fazendo parecer que eu tinha quebrado alguma coisa, quando na verdade meu corpo estava perfeitamente intacto.

No entanto, como o bom dramático que eu era, gritei de susto e fiquei gemendo e choramingando por uma dor que não existia.

─ Louis! ─ Harry gritou extremamente preocupado e correu para ver como eu estava.

Ele se ajoelhou ao meu lado e seus olhos estavam em alerta, completamente arregalados. Senti uma pontada nas costas e meu quadril estava doendo um pouco e foi quando eu percebi que aquele barulho não tinha sido à toa.

Eu sempre acabava me dando mal. Por Deus!

─ Eu sinto muito! ─ Foi a primeira coisa que ele disse e pareceu não pensar para deixar essas palavras saírem de sua boca. Ele coçou a nuca constrangido. ─ Eu, hm... O que está doendo?

─ Eu acho que quebrei meu quadril. ─ Senti outra pontada de dor e esbocei uma careta.

─ Você consegue se mexer? ─ Perguntou como um profissional e lembrei que ele era bombeiro afinal.

─ Não sei... ─ Movimentei-me, porém assim que senti outra pontada parei e exclamei dolorido.

─ Ok, não se mexa. Eu vou te colocar na cama. ─ Porém antes disso ele puxou com cuidado a bainha de minha camiseta de time para cima e tateou delicadamente os dedos por minha pele.

Rezei para que ele não percebesse que eu me arrepiava ao seu toque.

─ O que sente aqui? ─ Passou os dedos por minha cintura e notei a expressão concentrada de seu rosto.

Borboletas no estômago seria uma resposta adequada?

Balancei a cabeça, tentando de alguma forma organizar meus pensamentos confusos.

Eu não conseguia respirar, para falar a verdade.

Será que Harry não poderia ter um pouco de compaixão naquele momento? Eu estava quase virando pó apenas com o seu toque. Ele não percebia isso? Eu estava suando frio.

─ Eu estou bem, eu estou bem. ─ Parei com o meu drama e tentei me recompor. Eu só queria que ele parasse com aquilo antes que eu deixasse escapar por meus lábios algo como "eu amo você" ou "você quer casar comigo?". Seria muito estranho se isso acontecesse. Para ele, nós deveríamos nos odiar e ainda mal nos conhecíamos. ─ Sério, Harry, eu estou bem. ─ Falei meio desesperado.

Seus olhos fitaram os meus e quase perfuraram minha alma.

Era oficial. Eu iria desmaiar a qualquer minuto.

O que ele estava fazendo, por Deus?

─ Ok. ─ Disse apenas e no segundo seguinte ele me pegou no colo com cuidado.

Eu podia visualizar meus neurônios correndo de um lado para o outro enquanto um sinal vermelho de alerta brilhava e apitava estridente dentro de minha cabeça.

Para minha sorte (ou extremo azar), Harry me colocou na cama e se afastou um pouco. Fiquei o olhando como se ele fosse um anjo e acho que acabei por suspirar, pois no minuto seguinte o cenho de Harry franziu, apesar de sua expressão ainda estar tomada por preocupação e culpa.

─ Acho que não vou conseguir fazer o nosso almoço, afinal de contas. ─ Brinquei.

─ Não quer que eu chame um médico?

─ Não, eu estou bem, Harry, de verdade.

Ele coçou a cabeça, como se pensasse no que tinha feito.

─ Acho que estamos quites agora. Podemos ser amigos. O que acha? ─ Arrisquei, piscando os olhos do jeito que irritava Harry.

─ Você me irrita muito para isso. Eu dispenso.

─ Sei... ─ Provoquei. ─ Você vai acabar se apaixonando por mim. ─ Falei de modo convencido, porém me arrependi no mesmo instante ao observar o extremo desconforto de Harry com aquilo.

Um silêncio incrivelmente incômodo se estabeleceu entre nós e pigarreei forte para tentar mascarar meu embaraço.

─ Você está bem mesmo? ─ Sem olhá-lo, concordei com um aceno rápido e mordi o lábio inferior. ─ Ok... Vou fazer o almoço. ─ E então Harry saiu do quarto e Sirene entrou logo em seguida para me fazer companhia na cama.

Enquanto Harry estava na cozinha preparando algo para nós, distraidamente fiz carinho no pelo daquela preguiçosa ao meu lado e deixei meus pensamentos vagarem na lembrança do toque dos dedos de meu marido de outra realidade/ atual colega de quarto sobre minha pele.

Sorri inconscientemente e notei que meu corpo se aqueceu rapidamente apenas com a lembrança.

No entanto, meus pensamentos foram interrompidos assim que escutei o barulho da campainha.

Era Liam ou minha mãe, eu tinha certeza disso.

Ouvi Harry largar uma colher em algum lugar e começar a andar em direção à porta de entrada. Cruzei os dedos. Ele não poderia ficar zangado comigo agora que estávamos em uma trégua.

─ Olá? ─ Sua saudação saiu mais como uma pergunta assim que ele abriu a porta.

─ Olá, tudo bem? ─ A doce voz de minha soou e sorri no mesmo instante.

─ Tudo... Quem é você? ─ Questionou com desconfiança.

─ Meu nome é Johannah, prazer. Sou a mãe de Louis. ─ Ela parecia estar sorrindo ao dizer aquilo.

─ Oh... Eu... Desculpe, eu não sabia. Entre! ─ O que? Aquilo tinha sido mais fácil do que eu pensava. Harry simplesmente tinha convidado minha mãe para entrar ao invés de manter a risca suas regras.

Mas, pensando bem, aquilo era até compreensível. Harry nunca fora uma pessoa ruim. Ele só era tão teimoso quanto eu. Mas não uma pessoa ruim. Jamais bateria a porta na cara de uma mulher, de uma senhora, de ninguém. Ele só estava sendo petulante comigo, afinal de contas.

─ Está tudo bem, querido.

─ Meu nome é Harry. Prazer em conhecê-la. Louis está no último quarto. Ele, bem, hm, acabou se machucando um pouco e eu estou preparando um almoço para nós. A senhora ficará para comer? É bem-vinda.

─ Não, obrigado, Harry. Vou almoçar com meu marido hoje. É domingo! ─ Ela riu um pouco. ─ E como está Louis? Ele está muito machucado? O que aconteceu?

─ Eu não, hm, eu só--

─ Mãe! ─ Gritei do quarto. Não queria que Harry se sentisse culpado pelo que tinha acontecido. ─ Estou aqui!

Pude escutar Harry e Jay falando algo um para outro e segundos depois lá estava ela em meu quarto.

E como estava linda! Exatamente como na outra realidade.

Seus cabelos se encontravam compridos e brilhantes e ela parecia tão jovial quanto há anos atrás. Vestia roupas de frio, mas passava a impressão de leveza e me deixava esquecer brevemente do vento que balançava as árvores do lado de fora.

Minha mãe veio até mim e me abraçou forte. Beijou todo meu rosto e em meio às risadas tive de pedir para que ela parasse com aquilo.

Nós conversamos por um bom tempo. Falamos sobre tudo, sobre as meninas, sobre meu pai, sobre seu emprego, sobre o meu emprego e sobre o fato de Harry me odiar.

Vendo que eu não parava de falar sobre Harry, minha mãe, um pouco sem jeito, perguntou se eu estava interessado.

Neguei, é claro, pois meu orgulho falava mais alto, porém o rubor em meu rosto me denunciou na hora.

Ela achou divertido, mas eu confessei aos sussurros meu medo de que Harry jamais sequer se interessasse por mim ─ omitindo, é claro, a parte de que ele já havia se interessado uma vez.

Em um dado momento, Harry entrou no quarto e perguntou se poderia trazer o almoço ─ sim, eu iria receber um almoço na cama e já estava começando a sonhar acordado de novo. Nesse momento, minha mãe resolveu que era hora de ir.

Ela não quis ficar mais tempo e, como tínhamos conversado bastante por cerca de duas horas, achou que seria bom ela ir se encontrar com meu pai.

Eu reforcei que queria vê-la mais e que da próxima vez desejava que ela aparecesse em minha porta com meu pai e minhas irmãs, que não me importava se a nossa aproximação ocorresse de uma só vez, porque eu realmente sentia falta de todos.

Minha mãe concordou com um sorriso, um sorriso que realmente iluminou cada centímetro de minha vida, e eu não tive alternativa a não ser sorrir de volta.

Harry pareceu gostar muito de minha mãe. Ele sorria cada vez que ela o olhava e também a tratava com muita educação e carinho. Era o Harry que eu conhecia. Aquele Harry que dava risada de tudo o que os outros diziam, que era prestativo e delicado com aquilo que dizia e um Harry que conquistaria o coração de qualquer mortal, porque, sim, em minha visão, ele parecia um deus grego.

Por que Zeus não me atingia logo com um raio ao invés de me deixar sofrer desse modo por um filho seu?

Minha mãe não demorou muito para ir embora. Deu um beijo em minha testa, como fazia quando eu era criança, e saiu pela porta após dar um beijo na testa de Harry também, como se ele fosse uma criança, deixando-o sem reação.

Eu tive de abafar uma gargalhada.

Ainda deitado em minha cama, vislumbrei Harry na porta de meu quarto com um prato de comida. Ele entrou meio sem jeito e deixou em meu colo o prato em seguida.

─ Espero que você não se flagele mais tarde.

─ O que você quer dizer com isso? ─ Questionou confuso.

─ Não fique se culpando por eu ter me machucado com a queda. Eu estava provocando... Voê sabe.

─ Eu não estou me culpando. ─ Falou na defensiva.

─ Está sim.

─ Não estou não. ─ Revirei os olhos sem poder controlar tal ação. ─ Eu sei que você não merece, mas eu não posso nem ser gentil com alguém machucado?

─ Você está sendo gentil comigo? ─ Pisquei os olhos várias vezes de forma angelical.

─ Yeah... ─ Disse de modo desconfiado.

─ Own! ─ Falei exageradamente emocionado.

─ Você é ridículo! ─ Exclamou, mas eu sabia que sua irritação não era tanta como ele fazia parecer.

─ Você está começando a roubar as minhas frases. Daqui a pouco, vai começar a me chamar de Lou, hm?

Foi a sua vez de revirar os olhos e eu dei uma gargalhada.

─ Você não está mal. Só está enchendo a minha paciência.

Antes que eu pudesse retrucar, a campainha tocou e Harry franziu o cenho. Lembrei-me de Liam e sorri mais ainda, pois sabia que era ele do outro lado da porta. Tinha de ser ele. Eu queria que fosse ele.

Harry franziu ainda mais a testa com o meu contentamento. Logo em seguida, bufou, virou o corpo e caminhou em direção à porta.

─ Hey! ─ Era Liam. ─ Meu nome é Liam e o Louis me ligou e--

─ Sim, entre! ─ A voz de Harry soou irritada. ─ Vou chamá-lo.

Harry estava irritado comigo de novo? Por Deus! Aquilo tinha sido apenas uma brincadeira. Seu senso de humor havia morrido? Era isso?

Escutei seus passos pesados se aproximando e ele adentrou o quarto outra vez, porém naquele momento suas feições estavam completamente fechadas.

─ Seu namorado está aqui.

Meu o que? Quase caí na gargalhada, porém a única coisa que consegui fazer naquele instante foi ficar sem reação e deixar o queixo cair.

Harry achava que Liam era meu namorado? Sério? Com base no que exatamente?

─ Vai ficar aí ou irá vê-lo? ─ A sua carranca somente piorava.

Por que ele estava agindo daquele modo, se com minha mãe Harry fora totalmente polido e--...?

Espere...

Harry estava com ciúmes?

Estava com ciúmes de mim?

Eu conhecia seu ciúme. Conhecia realmente seu ciúme. Lembro-me exatamente do dia em que ficou com ciúmes devido a um colega meu do trabalho. Nem mesmo me lembrava de seu rosto, quem dirá de seu nome, mas eu me recordava do ciúme de Harry.

Eu conhecia meu marido, afinal.

Harry estava com ciúme e meu interior sorriu maldosamente.

─ Ele está aqui? ─ Perguntei extremamente animado, testando suas reações.

─ Está. ─ Disse entediado.

─ Ótimo! ─ Coloquei o prato em cima da mesa de cabeceira, levantei rápido da cama, mas a fisgada dolorida em minha cintura fez com que eu me lembrasse do que tinha acontecido há algumas horas atrás. ─ Ai, ai! ─ Exclamei e, com o canto dos olhos, notei Harry se sobressaltar e quase vir me acudir, mas ele freou os próprios pés e se manteve no mesmo local. ─ Eu estou bem, eu estou bem... Vou trocar de camisa. Essa já está suja.

Abri o armário e escolhi uma qualquer, tirando em seguida a de time que eu vestia e colocando a limpa. Notei Harry ficar extremamente vermelho e desviar o olhar, fitando o chão em seguida.

─ Você pode colocar essa para lavar para mim, por favor? ─ Pedi e Harry voltou a olhar para mim, fuzilando-me.

Bufando, ele se desencostou da porta e se aproximou, ficando frente a frente comigo. Seus olhos se conectaram com os meus e minhas pernas enfraqueceram no mesmo instante. Eu quase não conseguia me manter em pé. Ele deu um passo para diminuir a distância e engoli em seco.

Era agora. Ou ele iria me beijar ou me acertaria um soco. Não havia outra opção.

Contudo, Harry só levou a sua mão até a minha, ainda mantendo nossos olhos conectados, e pegou a camiseta. Seus dedos deslizaram pela pele de meu braço e mais uma vez me arrepiei por completo e tive medo de que isso me denunciasse. Pisquei lentamente e o ar pareceu ficar rarefeito. Meu corpo queimava e minhas bochechas adquiriram uma cor forte e rosada. Era essa a sensação que você sente quando está prestes a desmaiar?

─ Louis! ─ Liam adentrou no quarto, interrompendo o momento, e quis pular em seu pescoço de raiva. No entanto, a falta que ele tinha me feito durante esses dias falou mais alto e sorri inconsciente do ato para meu amigo no mesmo instante.

Harry se afastou, porém. Deu passos largos para trás e saiu pela porta no minuto seguinte. Parecia não saber para onde olhar e nem o que estivera fazendo minutos antes. Parecia confuso em seus próprios pensamentos e sentimentos.

─ Você sumiu! ─ Ele me abraçou forte enquanto eu somente olhava para a porta, esperando que Harry aparecesse encostado nela e com os braços cruzados. ─ Sentiu minha falta?

─ Liam, não faz tanto tempo que não nos vemos.

─ Sinto falta de cuidar de alguém. Você tem sido meu bebê por anos. ─ Ok. Aquilo poderia soar extremamente errado aos ouvidos de Harry e eu não queria que isso acontecesse.

O ciúme não era mais algo tão divertido. Eu desejava voltar no tempo e dizer a ele que Liam não era nada meu, apenas um amigo e não um namorado. Desejava voltar no tempo e não fingir logo em seguida extrema animação após ouvir Harry dizer que meu namorado havia chegado.

Eu sou patético!

Por não poder voltar atrás, senti-me completamente desconfortável e durante todo o tempo em que estive falando com Liam meus olhos mal saíram da porta, esperando para que Harry aparecesse por perto para que eu pudesse soltar um "Liam não é meu namorado, eu juro, ele é só um amigo que parece um pai extremamente chato, mas que ultimamente está muito contente e me fazendo estranhá-lo".

─ Liam. ─ Parei meu amigo no meio de uma frase e ele me olhou sem compreender. ─ Meu colega de quarto acha que você é meu namorado. ─ Sussurrei.

─ O quê? ─ Liam fez uma expressão engraçada.

─ Você tem que desfazer esse mal-entendido.

─ Mas eu não disse nada disso. Eu só falei que vim te ver.

─ Eu sei! Mas acho que ele supôs isso.

─ Por que ele supôs isso?

─ Eu não sei. ─ Falei aos sussurros e frustrado. ─ Só desfaça isso, por favor.

─ Eu sou tão feio assim? ─ Perguntou impaciente.

─ O quê? ─ Indaguei confuso. ─ Do que está falando?

─ Por que é tão ruim para você ser associado comigo como namorado? É por que me acha feio? ─ Tive de revirar os olhos. De vez em quando, Liam era tão dramático quanto eu.

─ Não, não é isso. É que eu só não quero que ele ache isso, yeah?

─ Mas por qu--... Ah! Você está gostando dele. É Harry, certo? Você está gostando de Harry! ─ Exclamou.

─ Liam! Fale baixo, pelo amor de Deus! Você quer que ele escute? ─ Meu amigo já estava morrendo de dar risada. Outro ridículo! Eu me encontrava rodeado por ridículos.

─ Only youuuuu... ─ Começou a cantarolar e revirei os olhos levemente irritado.

─ Quer parar com isso?! Vai me ajudar ou não? Você precisa dizer que não estamos namorando, yeah?

─ Ok, ok. Acho que tenho uma ideia de como fazê-lo saber disso. Me avise quando ele aparecer no corredor.

─ Ok. Obrigado! ─ Sorri para Liam e ele sorriu grande para mim. ─ Mas, hein, por que está tão animado? Estou te estranhando ultimamente.

Sua expressão se fechou no mesmo instante.

─ Eu não estou animado.

─ Está sim.

─ Não estou não e pare com isso. Você vê coisas onde não existe.

─ Mas eu não disse nada. Só disse que estava animado, feliz, alegre... Com cara de apaixonado.

─ Louis! Pare com isso! ─ Era a minha vez de dar risada. ─ É você que está apaixonado.

Fechei a expressão, mesmo sabendo que Liam estava certo. Meu coração batia descompassado apenas ao pensar nos olhos esverdeados e nos cabelos ondulados. Isso era ridículo!

No entanto, eu não tive muito tempo para pensar sobre como meu corpo reagia apenas com a menção do nome de meu marido de outra realidade/ atual colega de quarto. Mesmo com o barulho do trânsito do lado de fora, consegui escutar os passos dessa vez silenciosos de Harry e meu corpo todo ficou alerta. No mesmo instante, cutuquei o braço de Liam e ele soube sobre o que eu estava me referindo.

─ Você, como meu bom amigo que é... ─ Liam falou alto o suficiente para que Harry escutasse. ─ Vai ser o primeiro a saber que estou saindo com alguém?

Aquilo tinha me pego de surpresa.

Saindo com alguém? Era Zayn, não era? Eu não podia falhar outra vez. Tinha de ser Zayn!

─ Você está saindo com alguém? ─ Aquilo também poderia ser uma jogada para que Harry parasse de acreditar que eu e Liam estávamos namorando, então não tive certeza se ele estava falando a verdade.

Desviei meu olhar incrédulo para o corredor e vi que Harry tinha parado de andar na metade do caminho. Estava de costas para nós, parado de frente para o seu quarto, mas parecia escutar nossa conversa. Meu coração se aqueceu.

─ Me diga quem é! ─ Falei de modo rápido. ─ Fale com quem você está saindo. É alguém que eu conheço? Diga logo, eu sou seu melhor amigo e não sou de esperar. Odeio esperar! ─ Liam deu risada e eu sorri, desviando meu olhar do rosto de meu amigo para fitar as costas de Harry. No entanto, ele não estava mais completamente de costas. Encontrava-se de lado, talvez para escutar nossa conversa melhor, e notei uma covinha em sua bochecha.

A covinha!

A covinha!

A covinha, a maldita covinha, estava de volta!

É definitivo! Eu estava ficando tonto e a qualquer momento poderia cair no chão desmaiado.

O que seria algo definitivamente bom, visto que Harry poderia vir correndo fazer respiração boca a boca. Eu não iria reclamar nem um pouco.

Um sorriso inundou meu rosto.

─ Eu sei que você não gosta de esperar. Você quase me atropelou no banheiro para mijar naquele dia, lembra?

─ Hey! ─ Minhas bochechas queimaram. ─ Quer parar de queimar meu filme? ─Sussurrei, porém, vendo a covinha ainda na bochecha de Harry, eu decidi que não poderia me importar menos.

Liam pareceu se aproveitar da situação.

─ Sei que você também faz as maiores idiotices do mundo por achar que tem os melhores planos do mundo. ─ Ok. Era melhor que ele parasse. Isso talvez ficasse extremamente constrangedor para mim. ─ Lembra-se da vez em que você roubou o triciclo de um parquinho para voltar para casa, pois estava muito cansado para ir andando?

─ Liam! Cala a boca! ─ Joguei um travesseiro contra seu peito e ele o segurou. Estava às gargalhadas e pulei em sua direção, planejando matá-lo. Nós entramos em uma espécie de briga, que mais era algo sobre quem mataria o outro com mais cócegas, e, assim que cansamos disso, jogamos nossos corpos contra o colchão e aos poucos fomos cessando as risadas.

Minha cabeça estava jogada contra a cama e eu observava tudo de cabeça para baixo até o momento em que meus olhos encontraram os olhos de Harry me fitando.

Naquele momento, o mundo pareceu se endireitar.

Notei o fato de que ele mordia o lábio inferior quase imperceptivelmente e sua boca estava levemente aberta. Além disso, Harry respirava fundo, parecendo que para ele o ar passara a ser rarafeito.

Contudo, foi o modo como ele me olhava que fez meu corpo estremecer.

Harry me olhava daquele jeito.

Observava-me do mesmo modo como na outra realidade.

Era o modo, o mesmo modo, que fizera com que eu me apaixonasse por ele.

-x-


	29. Universo ao lado

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing."

Universe

**

Naquele domingo, assim que Liam estava prestes a ir embora, notei o fato de Harry tratá-lo um pouco melhor. Deu risada de algo que ele dissera no momento em que estávamos nos despedindo na porta ─ Liam apertava meu nariz tão forte que quis socá-lo ─ e até mesmo apertou sua mão de forma amigável.

Eu quis saber o que se passava em sua mente, mas não tive tempo para sequer processar sobre tudo o que estava acontecendo quando os olhos de meu marido de outra realidade/ atual colega de quarto se encontraram com os meus outra vez.

Se aquilo se tornasse algo habitual, eu realmente iria precisar do acompanhamento de um cardiologista.  
E, como se para piorar, naquele momento em que ele praticamente me secava, ainda tive um ataque de tosse catastrófico. Realmente humilhante. Minhas bochechas enrubesceram e engoli em seco, ainda tossindo e os acalmando, dizendo que tudo estava bem.

Depois que Liam foi embora, Harry, é claro, se trancou em seu quarto, mas dessa vez pelo menos não bateu forte a porta. Ele parou, respirou fundo, olhou-me novamente, desviou assim que o olhar foi retribuído, e assobiou, fingindo estar distraído.

Eu estava gostando dessa versão de meu marido. Harry com uma quedinha por alguém, e esse alguém sendo eu, era extremamente engraçado.

Contudo, não nos falamos mais naquele dia. Ele parecia estar se flagelando no quarto por estar querendo me beijar e a única coisa que me restou fazer foi revirar os olhos. O fato de Harry estar me evitando para não se apaixonar era ridículo.

Por que fazia aquilo, afinal?

O dinheiro que estava guardando era para virar padre, por um acaso?

Ok...

Bati na madeira e fiz sinal da cruz três vezes para afastar aquela hipótese. Harry não poderia virar padre, porque, se o fizesse, seria impossível um casamento ocorrer.

Além disso, ele não tinha muito jeito para isso. Não conseguiria controlar o fogo que existia dentro de si.

Não era muito irônico Harry ser bombeiro?

Enfim...

Uma curiosidade a respeito do motivo de Harry economizar tanto e sobre o porquê dele não querer se interessar por mim cresceu rapidamente e acabei quase cortando um dedo no processo de aparar as rosas do jardim do orfanato. Estava distraído o suficiente para quase me automutilar.

Respirei fundo e olhei para a porta dos fundos do orfanato, porém meus pensamentos correram outra vez para Harry.

Se ele precisava de dinheiro, eu tinha o suficiente para ajudá-lo. Eu poderia ajudá-lo, se ele quisesse, porém algo me dizia que Harry era tão orgulhoso que não aceitaria de muito bom-grado a minha oferta.

Contudo, uma parte daquela quantia que eu tinha adquirido após vender todas as coisas ficaria guardada para caso Harry precisasse. Não seria muito, mas com certeza era mais do que todos os aluguéis que eu pagaria a ele.

Já o restante estava destinado a um outro plano. E essa mesma quantia se encontrava em um envelope muito bem guardado em meu bolso. Muito bem guardado mesmo, mas conferi mais uma vez só por precaução e repassei todo o plano em minha cabeça novamente só para ter certeza de que ele não apresentava nenhum furo.

Olhei para todos os lados e larguei minhas ferramentas dentro de uma caixa antes de me levantar e respirar fundo. Tinha de dar certo. Eu não estava planejando nenhuma mal, afinal. O universo provavelmente me ajudaria dessa vez.

No entanto, antes que eu pudesse dar o primeiro passo para a execução de meu plano, algo do lado de fora do orfanato roubou minha atenção.

Havia um papel colado em um de seus vidros dizendo que estava à venda e meu coração disparou de imediato assim que eu a reconheci.

Era a velha e boa caminhonete.

A minha caminhonete.

E como era bom vê-la. Eu tinha sentido falta até mesmo dela.

E por sorte seu preço estava bem acessível e eu poderia tirar um pouco da quantia que eu trouxera para executar meu plano para comprá-la. Eu não poderia abrir mão de minha caminhonete também.

Era velha e horrorosa, mas nunca tinha me deixado na mão na outra realidade. Muito melhor do que os novos modelos que lançam diariamente no mercado.

Afinal, como diria meu pai, não lançam mais carros como antes.

Ok, ok. Talvez eu esteja somente puxando saco de minha caminhonete, mas era tão bom revê-la.

O que eu poderia fazer a não ser sorrir grande e exibi-la como um pai orgulhoso?

Não demorou muito para que eu percebesse a dona do carro se aproximar, uma senhorinha com mais de 60 anos, e tratei logo em dizer:

─ Olá, tudo bem? ─ Chamei sua atenção e a senhorinha sorriu gentil. ─ Meu nome é Louis e eu realmente me interessei por sua caminhonete. A senhora está mesmo vendendo?

─ Estou, estou sim. Você tem interesse em comprá-la?

─ Sim, tenho sim. Muito interesse, para falar a verdade. Ela faz com que eu me recorde de certas coisas que aconteceram no passado. A senhora poderia me passar seu contato para que eu possa falar mais sobre a caminhonete depois? Eu estou realmente interessado, mas agora é meu período de trabalho.

─ Claro, claro.

A passos lentos devido à idade, a senhorinha então se aproximou da grade do orfanato e pediu para que eu anotasse seu número em algum lugar. Portanto, tirei meu celular do bolso e em minha agenda telefônica adicionei o número - que era residencial, pois ela realmente não sabia mexer nesses "aparelhos eletrônicos de gente moderna".

Assim que conversamos brevemente sobre fazer negócio e após eu descobrir que ela estava muito disposta a vender a caminhonete para mim, despedimo-nos com um sorriso e cada um seguiu seu caminho.

A senhorinha foi até o carro e ligou a caminhonete velha, partindo para sabe-se Deus onde, e eu resolvi finalmente colocar meu plano em ação.

Eu não estava aprontando nenhuma dessa vez, por mais difícil que fosse acreditar. Eu só estava criando vergonha na cara e mudando aos poucos diversos de meus princípios.

Decidido, levantei a cabeça, tirei o envelope amarelo do bolso e abri a porta dos fundos do orfanato de uma só vez. O corredor no qual me encontrei no minuto seguinte estava repleto de funcionários e crianças, pois era quase hora do almoço e todos eles, portanto, se dirigiam ao refeitório.

Eu, por outro lado, me encontrava andando em direção à sala da diretoria. À passos firmes, eu exibia o envelope para que todos tivessem certeza de que o assunto que eu fosse tratar com quem fosse era de extrema importância. As crianças que passavam por mim sorriam grande ou simplesmente me ignoravam, pois estavam conversando umas com as outras.

É claro que meus olhos teimosos acabaram começando a procurar por Lily e Jamie no meio daquela multidão.

A vontade de vê-los e protegê-los é mais forte que eu, tenho de admitir.

Porém não os encontrei, o que provocou uma sensação desconfortável na boca do estômago. Em todas as vezes em que eu não os encontrava depois de um fim de semana, acabava imaginando que algum deles ou até mesmo os dois tinham sido adotados.

Era essa a ideia que todos os dias me assombrava.

Afastei esse pensamento após balançar a cabeça e bati duas vezes na porta da diretoria. Soltei o ar de meus pulmões de um só vez e respirei fundo, tentando manter a minha expressão estável para que eu não acabasse me denunciando.

Não demorou muito para que a porta fosse aberta, revelando a diretora do orfanato com quem eu tinha falado em meus primeiros dias no emprego.

─ Olá! ─ Exclamou de modo gentil. ─ Louis, certo?

─ Isso! ─ Sorri a ela. ─ Posso, hm, posso entrar?

─ Claro, claro. ─ Ela abriu mais a porta e deu espaço para que eu adentrasse o ambiente. Assim que eu o fiz, fechou a mesma com cuidado. ─ Está tudo bem? É algo relacionado a falta de materiais? Recebi uma reclamação ainda hoje sobre isso.

─ Não, não. É sobre outra coisa... ─ Permaneci em pé com o envelope na mão e a diretora fez um gesto e deu um sorriso para que eu me sentasse.

─ O que seria? ─ Ela lançou um olhar de cenho franzido para o envelope que se encontrava em minhas mãos.

Pelo pouco que eu conhecia a diretora do orfanato, eu confiava nela o suficiente para entregar o envelope com um maço de dinheiro que me pertencia até aquele momento.

Ela parecia se preocupar com as crianças da instituição e procurava dar o melhor para elas.

O fato de Lily não desejar de modo algum voltar para o orfanato na outra realidade, provavelmente não era pelo fato de que os funcionários a tratavam mal, mas sim por se sentir sozinha ali e por desejar pais que a zelassem. Eu conseguia ver em seus olhos todos os dias a vontade de ter alguém para conversar.

Mas eu não podia culpar a diretora, pois ela parecia buscar o melhor para todos naquele ambiente.

─ É sobre esse envelope. Eu estava cuidando das flores no jardim mais afastado do prédio central quando um carro estacionou do lado de fora e um homem desceu do automóvel. Ele se aproximou e notei que tinha mais ou menos 50 anos de idade. Me entregou isso aqui... ─ Mostrei o envelope. ─ Disse que o conteúdo era destinado para o orfanato e para nós promovermos um baile da Cinderela para as crianças. Algo que tornasse real o sonho delas em pertencer a um mundo mágico.

Após dizer aquilo, coloquei o envelope na mesa e o empurrei para a diretora.

Antes de entrar na sala, eu tinha tirado a quantia exata para a caminhonete, pois eu não poderia viver direito após perder a oportunidade de ter de volta a minha lata velha, e sabia que ainda teria muito dentro daquele pacote. O suficiente para um baile da Cinderela e todos os ajustes necessários que o orfanato precisasse.

A diretora pegou o envelope e o abriu, dando uma olhada rápida no conteúdo. Sua boca se entreabriu no mesmo instante e seus olhos se arregalaram de espanto. Parecia que ela não acreditava no que estava vendo.

─ Você sabe o nome desse senhor que falou com você, Louis? ─ A diretora estava realmente incrédula com o que eu acabara de ver.

─ Não. - Falei paciente. ─ Mas o tal senhor disse que tinha como saber se o conteúdo seria entregue e usado do modo como ele deseja. Ele disse que se não acontecer do jeito que ele quer, se algo for desviado, ele prejudicará a pessoa da pior forma possível. O senhor pareceu realmente querer que o conteúdo fosse usado para um Baile da Cinderela e para melhoras no orfanato.

Eu era um ótimo ator de fato. Poderia ser ator ou agente da CIA. Era só aparecer a oportunidade certa, pois eu a agarraria.

Os olhos da diretora se encontravam completamente arregalados.

─ Sim, sim. Com toda certeza darei o destino certo ao dinhe--... Ao conteúdo. ─ Ela começou a discar para alguém, provavelmente a secretaria do orfanato, pois tinham sido poucos os números que acabara de discar. ─ Rose, você pode, por favor, marcar uma reunião extraordinária para que ocorra ainda hoje. É urgente! ─ Falou para alguém que se encontrava do outro lado da linha. Depois disso, desligou e olhou de modo sério para mim. ─ Esse senhor deve ser alguém extremamente bondoso. Nunca imaginei que alguém se preocuparia com o orfanato, além de nós que estamos aqui lidando com tudo o que acontece dentro dessa instituição diariamente. E, Louis, caso algum dia você o veja novamente, avise-me e também o convide para o Baile da Cinderela. Eu quero agradecê-lo pessoalmente por se preocupar com essas crianças tanto quanto nós.

─ Eu acho que, hm... Ele não pareceu querer ser identificado. ─ Cocei a nuca sem saber para onde olhar.

─ É... - Ela refletiu. ─ Ele não se identificou, não é? ─ Soltou uma leve risada.

─ Talvez ele só quisesse ajudar sem receber nada em troca. Sem ter seu nome em um mural. ─ Ou talvez ele só quisesse se livrar de um dinheiro que o deixava péssimo. Talvez ele nem gostasse de como havia ganho tal quantia, pensei comigo mesmo. ─ Parece que aquele senhor só queria garantir que o conteúdo do envelope fosse usado do modo como desejava. Nada mais.

─ E nós com certeza faremos como ele deseja. Um Baile da Cinderela! Que ideia maravilhosa! As crianças vão amar. Além disso, não mais faltará o material necessário para os serviços do orfanato por um tempo. Talvez dê para dar mais brinquedos para as crianças. Elas ficarão tão felizes! ─ A diretora parecia realmente entusiasmada com tudo aquilo.

─ Tenho certeza que elas amarão! ─ Concordei. ─ Mas agora preciso ir. Só vim entregar o envelope, pois de qualquer modo não era meu. Ainda tenho muito o que fazer hoje.

─ Ok, Louis, obrigada por vir me dar essa notícia tão maravilhosa. Você parece estar com sorte hoje, hm? ─ Ela sorriu gentil.

─ Parece mesmo. ─ Falei, rindo em seguida.

Assim que saí da sala, eu não me sentia culpado por mentir. Na verdade, eu quase nunca me sentia culpado por mentir e isso só acontecia nos momentos em que eu acabava afetando alguém de forma realmente negativa e ainda não recebia nada positivo em troca. Naquele caso, além de eu me sentir um pouco aliviado, ainda havia ajudado várias crianças.

Eu poderia até mesmo ser considerado um bom samaritano por isso. Um anjo sem asas. Um ser humano de coração de ouro. Um doce de pessoa.

Assim que atravessei o corredor e me deparei com o lado de fora do prédio principal do orfanato, pisquei para o céu e sorri angelicalmente.

Universo, por favor, não me jogue nenhuma praga, pois a minha mentira foi por uma boa causa, ok?

Eu tinha unido o útil ao agradável. Ajudar o orfanato e me livrar do dinheiro que me provocava recordações ruins era o que de fato eu desejava. E por isso não hesitei em entregar aquele envelope para a diretora da Instituição.

No entanto, temi que ela quisesse revistar meus bolsos, caso desconfiasse de algo, e acabasse encontrado o maço de dinheiro que tirei do envelope um pouco antes de entregá-lo. A diretora com certeza acabaria interpretando errado e eu poderia acabar na cadeia.

Meus olhos se arregalaram no mesmo instante e, com cuidado, conferi se ninguém estava por perto, tirei meu tênis e coloquei o maço dentro da meia, calçando o tênis em seguida. Naquele momento, eu estava meio nervoso e paranoico, acreditando que alguém me pegaria no flagra e daqui a duas horas policiais estariam batendo na porta do orfanato.

Mas o universo estava do meu lado dessa vez e não havia ninguém ali.

Foi então que segui para o jardim para pegar as minhas coisas e desejei que o universo continuasse ao meu lado, pois eu realmente queria continuar tendo sorte. Esperava que essa sorte batesse na porta e assim que eu a abrisse me deparasse com Jamie e Lily.

**

Enquanto arrumava minhas luvas, dei uma olhada sobre o ombro e sorri discretamente para Jamie. O bebê deu um grito escandaloso, parecendo querer me denunciar. Eu não tinha como confiar em absolutamente ninguém mesmo.

Os menores estavam do lado de fora, no parquinho adaptado para bebês, acompanhados pelas cuidadoras. Divertiam-se principalmente brincando com terra, porém James Robin, é claro, o único de seu nome, se encontrava babando em um mordedor e arrancando a cabeça do Mickey Mouse.

Revirei os olhos para aquela criança nada discreta - meu filho, diga-se de passagem, mas que com certeza tinha traços de Harry - enquanto Jamie deixava sua cabeça pender de lado e ria adoravelmente. Sim, adoravelmente. Aquele bebê babão conseguia fazer meu coração derreter como chocolate em dia de verão.

Como eu poderia ficar irritado com ele? Mesmo Jamie me denunciando, como eu poderia ficar?

Argh!

Maldito coração mole que carrego dentro do peito.

─ Pa-ba? ─ Seu chamado soou como uma indagação e olhei para todos os lados aflitamente apenas para ver se alguém estava nos observando. Mesmo que eu estivesse longe de meu filho, ainda tinha medo de que as pessoas estranhassem uma aproximação, pois elas poderiam interpretar de uma forma extremamente errada aquilo, afinal.

Por sorte, todos pareciam distraídos demais com as crianças mais bagunceiras que se encontravam naquele ambiente. Uma delas, por exemplo, estava jogando areia para cima, fazendo com que alguns grãos entrassem nos olhos de outras crianças e várias delas começassem a chorar ininterruptamente. Eu tinha absolutamente certeza de que o som do inferno deveria ser parecido com aquele coro.

─ Gaaa-guii-de!!!

Meu filho exclamou, fazendo gestos exagerados com suas mãos gorduchas. Mais uma vez, estava contando suas histórias e imaginei um Jamie de 6 anos não parando de falar nem por um minuto, pois seu único desejo no momento era narrar absolutamente tudo tanto para mim quanto para Harry do que havia acontecido na escola.

Nós ouviríamos sobre seus colegas de classe, sobre o lanche que havia comido, sobre o quanto ele estava cansado devido à aula de matemática - Jamie não iria gostar dessa disciplina tanto quanto eu - e eu e Harry nos esforçaríamos ao máximo para ouvir tudo o que ele tinha a dizer. Controlaríamos nossos bocejos devido ao cansaço do trabalho e acabaríamos tendo de ouvir as histórias de dormir de Jamie, pois seria ele quem insistiria para ler algo e nos mostrar que estava aprendendo uma palavra por dia.

Por mais distraído que eu estivesse dentro de minha própria imaginação, não consegui deixar de notar o fato de que Jamie, entusiasmado com seus próprios gritos e exclamações, rindo de suas próprias mãozinhas lambuzadas e deixando a cabeça de Mickey Mouse de lado, acabou por se apoiar em uma caixa de plástico a sua frente e meio cambaleante ficar de pé nem que fosse por meros segundos.

Ele pareceu me olhar orgulhoso e no mesmo instante entreabri a minha boca surpreso. Estava prestes a gritar algo como "É isso aí, filhão!" ou "Resolveu tirar a mão da boca e matar o pai de orgulho, hm?", porém me contive, é claro. Engoli os meus gritos entusiasmados e minhas parabenizações, tentando me conter e demonstrar minha felicidade por meio de gestos, tais como sinais de positivo com os dedos e levantando um troféu de campeão enquanto fingia gritar repetidamente o nome de Jamie várias vezes como um hino.

Mais uma vez, ninguém pareceu perceber e agradeci o universo por ele estar sendo tão bom comigo naquele dia. Pois, apesar de eu também estar sendo discreto em minhas ações, Jamie, assim que me viu fazendo os gestos, gritou e caiu de bunda no chão novamente

Em seguida, começou a engatinhar em minha direção, fazendo com que um fio de saliva escorresse de sua boca. Não consegui esboçar nem mesmo uma careta por achar extremamente nojento, pois acabei congelando com medo que alguém desconfiasse de minhas intenções.

A única coisa que consegui foi fazer um gesto discreto para que Jamie não viesse até mim, além de adquirir uma expressão séria, mostrando que eu não estava para brincadeira.

Ele não pareceu se importar, embora. Apenas deu risada e continuou a engatinhar, tendo como intuito chegar até onde eu estava.

Algum dia desses aquele bebê acabaria me colocando em maus lençóis.

Com medo, virei-me para dar atenção às flores e resolvi ignorar Jamie para que ele parasse com aquilo. Eu o amava, mas ao mesmo tempo temia o que aquilo pudesse dar a entender.

Ouvi os balbucios e exclamações de Jamie e notei que cada vez ele se encontrava cada vez mais perto de mim. Meu coração disparou de um modo extremamente incômodo dentro do peito e naquele momento eu não sabia o que fazer.

Dava ou não atenção para meu filho?

─ Deixe o moço em paz, James. ─ Uma das cuidadoras havia se aproximado. Eu permaneci de costas, sem coragem de olhar. ─ O que está fazendo aqui, hm?

─ Pa-ba! ─ O bebê disse animado e ouvi suas mãos gorduchas batendo palminhas.

Meu corpo congelou no mesmo instante. A cuidadora provavelmente desconfiaria de alguma coisa e levaria para a diretora. Eu estava tão ferrado! Como eu poderia tentar me defender das acusações que jogariam em minhas costas?

Bom, veja bem, é que um dia eu acordei em uma outra realidade e estava casado, tinha adotado filhos e ainda cuidava de um cachorro gigante e teimoso. Jamie era uma dessas crianças, e daria um sorriso grande e nada convincente.

Isso seria insano!

Com toda a certeza, eu iria para a cadeia ou seria internado para ser tratado psicologicamente.

─ Paba? ─ A moça indagou sem entender. ─ Eu não entendo língua de bebês não. ─ Ela brincou com Jamie. Em seguida, ouvi seus sapatos se aproximarem ainda mais. Olhei por sobre o ombro, pronto para começar a chorar, porém a cuidadora apenas pegou Jamie no colo e o fitou com um sorriso. ─ Vamos deixá-lo trabalhar, sim? ─ Ela olhou para mim e sorriu ainda mais. Depois voltou a atenção para o bebê em seu colo. ─ Vamos lá brincar com seus amiguinhos. Vi que você arrancou a cabeça do Mickey. ─ Ela reprovou. ─ Não pode, sabia? Não pode!

Com Jamie no colo, a cuidadora começou a se afastar distraidamente. Meu filho parecia confuso em seus braços e, assim que pareceu notar que a distância entre nós somente aumentava na medida em que a mulher andava, ele começou a chorar, definitivamente abriu a boca e deixou o choro mais desesperado sair por ela.

Meu coração se quebrou em mil pedaços no mesmo instante. Era difícil vê-lo daquele modo e não poder me aproximar, pegá-lo no colo e acalmá-lo. Era extremamente difícil. Era como se o mundo adquirisse tons apenas de preto e branco e eu estivesse de mãos atadas, não pudesse fazer absolutamente nada para colori-lo outra vez.

Eu estava sofrendo muito por não ter a minha família de outra realidade reunida, mas eu sabia que Jamie, o único que se recordava também, estava sofrendo muito mais.

E no resto do dia eu não consegui dar um único sorriso verdadeiro e alegre. Nem mesmo quando cheguei no apartamento e observei Harry ficar constrangido apenas com a minha presença. Olhar-me sempre que via uma oportunidade e desviar os olhos, fingindo que não estava. Eu não consegui sorrir para aquilo. Não consegui sorrir ao ver que Harry tinha preparado ovos mexidos e dissera que eu poderia ficar com o resto.

Eu não consegui.

Afinal, eu tinha plena consciência de que não era somente eu sofrendo por estar naquela situação.

Era o meu filho também.

Jamie.

A pessoa que não tinha nem mesmo condições de dizer o que queria e de expressar seus sentimentos de modo a ser compreendido.

Alguém que não conseguiria nem mesmo sair do cercadinho para buscar um meio de unir a nossa família.

De fazer com eu, Harry, Lily, ele e Sirene estivéssemos juntos debaixo da coberta comendo marshmallow outra vez.

**

Nos dias que sucederam aquele, vi-me um pouco deprimido e Harry pareceu notar o estado no qual eu me encontrava, porém não disse nada. Apenas lançava um olhar de cenho franzido e disfarçava quando eu o flagrava, mantendo a distância e a troca de poucas palavras. Eu poderia dizer que ele tinha um sexto sentido muito bom para as coisas. Como se, por ser bombeiro, sentisse o cheiro de fumaça e notasse, mesmo a distância, que havia algo extremamente errado em algum lugar.

Além disso, por sorte, encontrei Lily no orfanato nesses mesmos dias e ela exibia uma boneca nova que provavelmente havia ganhado do orfanato. Seu sorriso se encontrava de orelha a orelha assim que seus olhinhos curiosos me encontraram e ela mostrou o brinquedo de forma orgulhosa. Eu sorri a ela também e fiz sinal de positivo. Suas bochechas coraram como sempre e Lily então voltou a brincar distraidamente.

Eu estava aliviado por encontrá-la ali, pois, apesar de querer tirá-la daquela situação, por mais egoísta que fosse, eu queria adotá-la e não desejava que outra pessoa o fizesse.

Quando completou quatro dias de minha profunda tristeza, principalmente ao lembrar do choro e da angústia de Jamie, voltei cansado para o apartamento. Eu tinha quase me arrastado do corredor até a porta, porém me mantive firme e, com dignidade - pelo menos a que tinha sobrado -, abri a porta.

A primeira coisa que meus olhos teimosos fizeram foi procurar Harry. Ele não estava na sala de estar. Apenas Sirene me esperava do lado do sofá de modo ansioso, pronta para passear um pouco pelo quarteirão, mesmo que eu tenha dado as minhas escapadas de sempre do orfanato e tenha vindo vê-la e levá-la para fazer suas necessidades em alguma pobre árvore.

─ Onde está Harry? ─ Questionei em um sussurro, porém, é claro, ela apenas choramingou e permaneceu em sua mesma posição.

Revirei os olhos.

Sirene tinha que fazer aquilo toda santa vez?

Com cuidado e em silêncio, fechei a porta e tirei os sapatos, não querendo acordar Harry, caso ele já estivesse em casa e dormindo, como era de costume acontecer. Comecei a andar na ponta dos pés em direção ao meu quarto. Coloquei o indicador em frente aos lábios e olhei para Sirene, pedindo desse modo para que ela não começasse a latir de forma escandalosa.

Eu não precisava de Harry irritado por ela tê-lo acordado. Afinal, ele já não gostava muito de Sirene e isso acontecera logo de primeira vista. Meu marido de outra realidade/ atual colega de quarto não precisa de um pouco mais de incentivo para cultivar o rancor e o desprezo por minha cachorra.

Ainda na ponta dos pés, passei pela porta de Harry e, sem poder resistir, espiei do corredor. Ele não estava lá. Não estava dormindo em sua cama, jogado como se a exaustão o tivesse consumido por completo. Parei no mesmo instante e minhas sobrancelhas franziram sem entender. Harry já deveria ter voltado para casa. Ele sempre chegava antes que eu pudesse ter a chance de surpreendê-lo ali.

Contudo, minhas respostas para aqueles meus questionamentos foram respondidas meio minuto depois.

E da pior maneira possível.

Harry abriu a porta do banheiro e, talvez sem esperar ser surpreendido pela minha figura, estava apenas com uma toalha branca em volta de sua cintura. Seus cabelos se encontravam molhados e havia algumas gotículas em sua pele. Eu pude ver as tatuagens desenhadas em seu corpo e como elas pareciam mais realçadas por estar arrepiado devido ao frio e ao vento gelado que adentravam o apartamento, mesmo tendo as janelas e as portas todas fechadas.

Eu mal consegui respirar naquele momento. Deixei minha boca se entreabrir e permaneci imóvel na mesma posição, apenas observando a imagem a minha frente.

Como o ar tinha ficado tão rarefeito daquele modo?

Como meu coração podia bater dessa forma tão acelerada?

Como aquela sensação no baixo ventre poderia ser tão instantânea?

Era normal ficar excitado somente em vê-lo enrolado em uma toalha?

Por Deus! Eu estava agindo como um tremendo de um clichê. Isso é extremamente estúpido!

Harry, antes de cabeça baixa, levantou o olhar. Assim que notou minha presença no apartamento, abriu a boca em espanto, cambaleou desconcertado um pouco para trás e, obviamente, suas bochechas adquiriram um tom avermelhado.

─ O que? Mas... O que v-você...? ─ Ele olhou para todos os lados e parou para olhar o relógio, parecendo achar que eu tinha chegado mais cedo do que ele tinha previsto.

Não dois estávamos constrangidos, mas é claro que por motivos diferentes. Enquanto Harry se encontrava extremamente envergonhado e sem saber o que dizer, eu estava tendo que lidar com o meu corpo em chamas e um começo de ereção.

─ Eu vou, hm, quero dizer, eu vou... ─ Comecei, mas não soube como continuar.

Permaneci sem sair do lugar e uma voz dentro da minha cabeça dizia para eu não deixar a baba escorrer para fora de minha boca.

Harry coçou a cabeça e olhou para o chão, levantando o olhar novamente e engolindo em seco. Até mesmo fitou Sirene por um breve momento, parecendo procurar algo para dizer.

Fiz o mesmo. Olhei para minha cachorra e quis que de algum modo ela me fizesse recordar de algo descontraído para dizer naquele momento embaraçoso.

Por que Harry simplesmente não me ignorava e ia direto para seu quarto de uma vez. Ele também havia congelado em sua posição?

De repente parecemos concordar de que não dava mais para ficar olhando um para a cara do outro, pois acenamos uma vez, olhamos para tudo, menos para os olhos um do outro, e finalmente nossos corpos conseguiram sair da posição que antes se encontravam congelados.

Harry começou a se dirigir para seu quarto enquanto eu ia para o meu. Engoli em seco e, antes que eu pudesse começar a cuidar da vida ─ como tomar um bom banho, afinal eu realmente estava fedendo após aquele dia cansativo ─ meu marido de outra realidade/ atual colega de quarto pigarreou e virei meu corpo em sua direção.

─ Niall e Zayn viram aqui hoje... Se quiser, hm, pode, não sei, convidar seu amigo Liam. ─ Harry falou, olhando-me de lado, e acenei em compreensão.

─ Ah, sim! Bem... Eu vou ver se ele pode vir hoje.

─ Ok. ─ Foi o que ele disse e, logo em seguida, entrou no quarto e fechou a porta.

Virando as costas, tentei lidar com a situação na qual Harry sempre acabava me deixando ─ pernas bambas, boca seca, cabeça nas nuvens e assim por diante ─ e pensei por um momento sobre o que ele dissera.

Em seguida, sorri vitorioso para a possibilidade de reunir Zayn e Liam em um mesmo cômodo.

Seria muito mais fácil fazer aquilo dar certo.

Com isso, tirei o celular do bolso e digitei rapidamente para Liam, convidando-o para vir ao apartamento, pois iríamos beber um pouco, comer pizzas, provavelmente, e sabe-se Deus o que mais. Ele reclamou sobre a vida, sobre o trabalho, sobre eu sempre propor bebida a ele em dias que não pertenciam ao final de semana e, por fim, depois de eu revirar os olhos cerca de doze vezes, Liam aceitou e mandou mais emojis.

Um deles sorria, o outro era um simples dedo do meio e havia também uma garrafa de bebida.

Revirei os olhos pela décima terceira vez.

**

Um loiro chiclete entrou pela porta principal, com o braço levantado e a grade de cervejas nada segura em sua mão. Ele gritava algo sobre um time ser campeão, mas, como ultimamente eu não estava acompanhando nenhum programa televisivo muito menos futebol, não entendi absolutamente nada, e acabei dando risada.

Zayn entrou em seguida e, claro, não estava provocando todo aquele alvoroço igual a Niall. Deu um sorriso largo, porém, e veio me cumprimentar após dar um aperto de mão e um tapa nas costas de Harry.

─ Vamos deixar isso na cozinha. ─ Meu marido de outra realidade/ atual colega de quarto falou e fez um gesto com a mão, passando por mim e indo abrir a geladeira.

Desbloqueei meu celular e mandei uma mensagem para Liam.

Onde você está, porra?

Eu já tinha avisado para que ele viesse meia hora atrás, pois fiquei sabendo o horário que Zayn e Niall iriam chegar. Mas, claro, Liam provavelmente chegaria, jogaria o cabelo para o lado, daria um sorriso brilhante e mataria Zayn do coração como um maldito clichê.

Sim, eu odeio clichês, mesmo quase sempre querendo que algo assim acontecesse entre eu e Harry.

Eu entraria no apartamento, jogaria o cabelo de lado, daria um sorriso brilhante e mataria Harry do coração. Um clássico.

Meu marido de outra realidade/ atual colega de quarto me deixa tonto. Tonto e extremamente idiota.

Argh!

Meu celular apitou, denunciando a todos naquele ambiente que eu havia recebido uma mensagem. Harry me olhou de canto de olho. Niall, o chiclete que nunca disfarçava, bebeu um gole da cerveja recém-aberta e perguntou de longe "Quem é?" com tom extremamente malicioso. Já Zayn estava distraído com os folhetos de pizzaria.

Estou chegando.

Ok.

Isso era bom.

Apesar de desejar enviar uma mensagem dizendo a Liam que ele deveria preparar o melhor sorriso, as melhores piadas e que era bom ele ter passado o melhor perfume que tinha, pois eu definitivamente não poderia falhar dessa vez, não o fiz e fiquei olhando para a mensagem, sem saber o que fazer, a não ser esperar meu amigo de forma ansiosa.

─ É o namorado dele. ─ Harry falou simples, Niall me fitou mais uma vez com malícia no olhar e franzi o cenho sem entender.

Depois de pensar por um instante, como se por um estalar de dedos, entendi e revirei exageradamente os olhos. Ele só podia estar de brincadeira.

─ Liam não é meu namorado. ─ Disse extremamente irritado. Harry não iria estragar meus planos.

A cabeça de Zayn levantou tão rápido no momento em que escutou o nome de meu amigo e acreditei que talvez ele pudesse conseguir um belo torcicolo com isso.

─ Não precisa ficar com ciúme não. ─ Disse ácido e dei um sorriso convencido a Harry.

O rosto de Harry avermelhou de tal forma que quase soltei uma gargalhada, porém me contive. O loiro chiclete, por outro lado, não fez questão de ser nem um pouco discreto e riu como nunca antes.

─ Eu não estou com ciúme. ─ Falou rápido. ─ De onde tirou essa merda? ─ Harry pareceu meio irritado por provavelmente ser pego em sua tentativa discreta de me alfinetar, porém não me abalei e mantive minha pose debochada.

─ Você fica repetindo isso o tempo todo. Deve estar com ciúme.

─ Eu não fico repetindo isso o tempo todo. Você só pode estar louco!

Ok. Harry não tinha falado aquilo nem mais de duas vezes, mas eu sempre era exagerado mesmo.

Por que não poderia ser exagerado naquele momento?

─ Fica sim. ─ Insisti teimosamente.

─ Ok, crianças, chega! ─ Niall começou. ─ Nem parece que dividem o mesmo apartamento.

O que isso tem a ver?

Vários pontos de interrogação surgiram em meu cérebro, porém não disse nada. Apenas mantive minha aparência inabalável e, ainda olhando para Harry, levantei o queixo, como se o desafiasse.

Harry fechou a expressão ainda mais, bufou e desviou o olhar.

Abaixei o queixo e continuei fitando Harry enquanto cada um voltava a cuidar da própria vida. Estava tentando desvendá-lo, mesmo não o conhecendo o suficiente quanto ele me conhecia na outra realidade. Eu não havia me esforçado para conhecê-lo melhor na oportunidade em que tive de passar um tempo a seu lado e agora me arrependia de ter perdido a chance.

Muitas das vezes, Harry demonstrava não suportar ficar perto de mim.

Desprezava-me, ignorava-me e me dirigia palavras ácidas.

Já em outras, poucas e raras, como naquele dia em que Liam veio me visitar, eu parecia ter resgatado o outro Harry.

O meu Harry.

O Harry que se importava comigo, que sorria para mim, que me olhava com ternura e que se preocupava comigo.

Como era aquela música mesmo?

Can't break free from the the things that you do (Não consigo me esquecer das coisas que você faz)

I wanna walk but I run back to you (Eu quero ir embora, mas volto correndo para você)

Talvez este seja o trecho que repete na cabeça de Harry sem parar, porém não tenho como ter certeza disso, pois não o conheço o suficiente.

Não o conheço!

Essa constatação fez com que um sentimento ruim na boca do estômago se fizesse presente.

Por que não aproveitei direito a oportunidade que tive?

Por quê?

Por que só fui fazê-lo no final de tudo? Quando o universo já estava programando colocar um ponto final naquilo?

Harry pareceu perceber que eu o encarava e desviei o olhar no mesmo instante. Meu rosto corou e bufei para mim mesmo. Fiquei sem saber o que fazer mais uma vez e, é claro, usei minha amada Sancho Pança como distração.

─ Não quer sair agora, quer? ─ Indaguei sorrindo e ela apenas me olhou com seus olhos grandes e sua língua de fora.

Fiz carinho em sua cabeça e Sirene fechou os olhos no mesmo instante. Por sorte, a campainha tocou e não precisei mais disfarçar meu constrangimento e minha falta do que fazer.

Liam havia chegado e suspirei aliviado.

Corri para atender a porta e, assim que a abri, Liam já estava ali parado só esperando para fazer sua aparição. Deu um sorriso grande, porém logo abaixou a cabeça para fitar meus pés.

─ Não acredito que está usando pantufas. Do Frajola! ─ Reprovou. ─ Você está prestes a sair com seus amigos e está com essa coisa nos pés?

Liam parecia não entender e, como sempre, fui obrigado a revirar os olhos.

─ Primeiro, nós não vamos sair, vamos ficar no apartamento comendo pizza, jogando conversa fora e o loiro chiclete está querendo assistir um filme. Segundo, nós estamos entre amigos, ok? Quarto--

─ Terceiro. ─ Liam me corrigiu, cruzando os braços.

Fiz uma careta.

─ Terceiro... O Frajola é o melhor personagem de desenho animado então... ─ Ele estava prestes a protestar, porém o olhei de forma reprovadora. ─ E quarto, não me olhe assim. Eu sou perfeito, mesmo de pantufas!

─ Você quer dizer um perfeito idiota, certo? ─ Uma de suas sobrancelhas levantou.

─ Por que te convidei mesmo? ─ Falei com sarcasmo.

─ Vai me deixar entrar ou não?

Fiz um gesto exagerado para que ele adentrasse o ambiente.

─ Vai lá e arrasa corações, garotão. ─ Provoquei e Liam me olhou estranhando.

─ O que deu em você, hm?

─ Eu é quem pergunto, senhor emojis.

Foi a vez de Liam revirar os olhos.

─ Eu não posso fazer absolutamente nada de diferente do que o robô Liam que você acha que eu sou faz que já desconfia?

─ Hmm... - Fingi pensar. ─ É. É isso mesmo!

─ Por que eu ainda te aturo?

─ Porque você me ama e ainda vai me agradecer muito por hoje. ─ Pisquei para ele, que não entendeu absolutamente nada, é claro.

─ Do que você--... ─ Liam bufou. ─ Olha... Eu nem vou questionar mais nada. Vai que bateu a cabeça em alguma quina ou está delirando por sentir falta de dinheiro.

Meu cenho franziu de forma irritada.

─ Hey! Eu mudei, ok? Não gosto de lembrar do meu passado. Pelo menos não dessa parte. Me sinto culpado por muitas coisas, yeah? ─ Falei cabisbaixo.

─ Tudo bem. Desculpe! Não vou mais falar disso, se não quer, ok?

─ Obrigado! ─ Nós dois sorrimos um para o outro.

─ Mas um dia quero que me explique o motivo de toda essa mudança. Você não é mais o mesmo. E, bem, isso é bom, sabe.

Revirei os olhos e dei risada.

─ Ok. Um dia eu te conto então.

─ É algo relacionado a sua, hm, família?

─ Também. ─ Falei simples. ─ Sabe... Voltei a falar com minha mãe. Ela veio aqui um pouco antes de você.

─ Sério? Isso é ótimo! Por que não me contou antes?

─ Estamos nos aproximando aos poucos. Eu estava processando o que tinha acontecido, acho...

─ Então terá que me contar sobre isso também. Você está um mistério para mim ultimamente. Não me conta mais nada... E aquela pessoa por quem se apaixonou e acabou perdendo. O que aconteceu?

Meu rosto corou e tive receio de que Harry escutasse.

─ Ok, Liam, chega. Você já está querendo saber demais. Vamos lá! Vou apresentar você.

Depois de ele me enviar um olhar confuso, lado a lado adentramos a sala por completo. Niall, Zayn e Harry pararam de conversar e rir no mesmo instante e nos olharam. Zayn ficou vermelho como molho de tomate e Niall derramou um pouco de cerveja na blusa. Já Harry franziu o cenho e pigarreou incomodado.

Liam gerava certo impacto, eu tinha de admitir, mesmo eu querendo considerar que todas essas reações eram devido a minha incrível pantufa.

─ Hey! Esse é Liam, meu amigo. Liam, esses são Niall... ─ Apontei para o loiro chiclete. ─ Zayn. ─ O moreno quase se jogou no chão da cozinha, fingindo-se de morto, mas pareceu que conseguiria permanecer firme em sua posição por mais alguns minutos. - E ali está Harry, mas vocês já se conhecem.

─ Olá! ─ Liam disse com um sorriso amigável.

Niall, o loiro chiclete, a pessoa mais falante e extrovertida que eu conhecia, foi o primeiro a se aproximar e vir cumprimentá-lo. Porém, é claro, não se separou da garrafa de cerveja nem por um momento.

─ Hey! Quer uma cerveja? ─ Ele ofereceu.

─ Acho que sim.

─ Vamos pedir pizza também.

Olhei em expectativa de Liam para Zayn e de Zayn para Liam, esperando que algo mágico acontecesse entre os dois. Estava ali com um sorriso, tentando bancar o cupido, mas sabia que aquilo não dependia apenas da minha boa vontade.

Foi quando meus olhos encontraram os de Harry e notei que ele me observava curioso. Como se quisesse descobrir o que eu estava aprontando dessa vez. Porém apenas desviou a atenção e voltou ao que estava fazendo, parecendo esquecer aquele assunto.

Acabamos pedindo pizza e Harry escolheu um filme para assistirmos. Era algo da Marvel e por isso não protestei. Eu sempre amei os filmes da Marvel, minhas meias de heróis não me deixavam mentir, então não havia do que reclamar.

─ Se eu fosse um super herói, iria querer ser o Homem de Ferro. ─ Niall falou quando o filme estava quase terminando.

─ Homem de Ferro? Por que Homem de Ferro? ─ Liam questionou e parecia que a escolha não o tinha agradado. Meu amigo estava sentado ao lado de Zayn e eu estava quase pulando de excitação ou o empurrando para que beijasse o moreno a seu lado.

─ Sim, Homem de Ferro. ─ Niall confirmou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Não disse? Ele parecia viver sempre em um outro mundo. Em uma bolha. E era por isso que um dia eu teria de estapeá-lo. ─ Ele é bilionário, muito inteligente e pode criar o que quiser com aquela mente brilhante. Além disso, namora Gwyneth Paltrow. ─ Abriu um sorriso maior ainda. Liam ainda parecia contrariado, porém não disse nada. ─ E você? Quem iria querer ser?

─ Batman. ─ Eu sabia a resposta pronta que ele tinha e por isso revirei os olhos no mesmo instante.

─ Eu seria o Superman, é claro. ─ Disse em seguida convencido. ─ Um deus de outro mundo.

Liam e Niall reviraram os olhos de forma violenta no mesmo instante enquanto eu e Zayn demos risada. Olhei para Harry de relance e observei as duas covinhas e um maldito sorriso de lado. Meu marido de outra realidade/ atual colega de quarto fitava o chão enquanto ria e, pouco depois, ele levantou os olhos e me encarou, fazendo com que eu mal conseguisse respirar no mesmo instante. Eu deveria ter prendido o ar nos meus pulmões pelo modo que fiquei. Não estava esperando que ele me fitasse daquela forma tão profunda.

Seu sorriso foi desaparecendo aos poucos e sua respiração foi ficando mais pesada. Ele parecia não conseguir desviar o olhar, assim como eu, e tive de tentar controlar meus batimentos cardíacos para não ter uma parada naquele momento.

─ E você, Harry? Quem seria?

Niall perguntou, fazendo com que nós saíssemos de nosso mundinho. Respirei fundo e desviei o olhar, fitando qualquer objeto daquela sala de forma distraída.

─ Ah... Bem, e-eu... ─ As bochechas de Harry haviam corado pelo constrangimento, talvez acreditando que todos tivessem percebido que ele me olhava. ─ Na verdade, não sei.

─ Você seria um bom Capitão América. ─ Zayn comentou. Ele parecia extremamente nervoso, mas parecia estar se esforçando para mostrar que era uma pessoa descontraída, mesmo que não fosse.

─ Ou a Mulher Maravilha. ─ Niall deu uma gargalhada de seu próprio comentário.

─ Hey! ─ Harry apontou o dedo para o loiro chiclete. ─ Mulher Maravilha é uma boa ideia.

E ele também deu risada.

─ Isso me lembrou de uma festa que fui há poucos dias atrás. Era a fantasia. ─ Niall comentou. Observei o modo como Zayn fitou Liam de canto de olho e como meu amigo estava calado demais. E não era apenas por ter acabado de conhecer as pessoas ali presentes. ─ Era em uma mansão enorme, cara... Algumas das pessoas que estavam por lá conheciam você, Louis.

Ah não!

Ah não, ah não, ah não, ah não.

Meus olhos naquele momento arregalados encontraram os de Niall e quase me ajoelhei para implorar que ele parasse com aquele assunto.

Mas o loiro chiclete, como sempre vivendo em seu próprio mundo, não pareceu compreender o que eu transparecia em meu rosto.

─ Adam, lembra dele? ─ E como eu me lembrava... Porém fiz uma expressão fingindo confusão. ─ Ele disse que ficou com você alguns meses atrás. ─ Niall estava sorrindo, meu coração desmoronava dentro do peito e notei o forte desconforto de Harry, mesmo olhando-o de soslaio. ─ Tinha o Frank também. E Brandon, Maicon, Jack. ─ Loiro chiclete me lançou um olhar divertido e malicioso e quis vomitar por estar rodeado de lembranças que não eram nada boas. ─ Apesar de que todos eles ficaram um pouco chateados de você ter sumido da vida deles do nada.

Eu sabia que todos ali estavam entendendo o que Niall estava querendo dizer. Eu sabia, mas fingi que não por alguns segundos. Talvez todos pensassem que aquelas pessoas fossem apenas amigos meus.

Exceto sobre Adam, é claro.

Isso não podia estar acontecendo. Isso não podia estar acontecendo.

Quis ficar irritado com Niall, mas sabia que a culpa não era daquele maldito loiro chiclete.

Era o meu passado, espalhado por aí, e que algum dia viria à toa.

O Harry da outra realidade com toda a certeza deveria ter descoberto sobre os inúmeros caras com quem eu tinha ficado e enganado antes de nosso casamento. E deveria ter aprendido a lidar com isso. Relevar. Acreditar que eu não faria o mesmo com ele.

E eu jamais faria isso. Não. Não com Harry. Não depois de Harry.

Porém, assim que olhei rapidamente para meu marido de outra realidade/ atual colega de quarto, notei que ele não parecia estar sendo tão compreensível nesse momento. Havia um finco no meio de sua testa e ele se encontrava extremamente calado, sério, com a expressão murcha e o olhar vazio encarando o chão.

─ Alguém quer pizza? ─ Liam tratou de dizer na tentativa de enterrar aquele assunto. Eu sabia que sempre poderia confiar nele, é claro. Ele sempre cumpria suas promessas, sendo uma delas a de me proteger. ─ Cerveja? Eu estou afim de uma cerveja. Alguém quer?

─ Está na geladeira. ─ Harry se pronunciou.

─ Ok. Vou pegar.

─ Eu também. ─ Niall deu um sorriso grande.

─ Zayn? ─ Liam o chamou e o moreno corou no mesmo instante. Tentei me concentrar no talvez futuro casal e realmente tentei ficar feliz e afastar aquela sensação ruim dentro do peito, porém não consegui de modo algum. ─ Quer?

─ Yep. ─ Zayn falou e mordeu o lábio inferior em seguida.

O loiro chiclete e meu amigo foram até a cozinha pegar um pouco mais de pizza e cerveja enquanto eu, Zayn e Harry permanecemos na sala de estar, acompanhados por Sirene e por um silêncio extremamente embaraçoso.

Comecei a cutucar minha unha como forma de distração e Sirene soltou um choramingo como sempre fazia quando parecia perceber minha tristeza. Minha Sancho Pança, não decepcionando nunca, roçou a cabeça em minha perna e deitou a mesma em meus pés.

Harry se remexeu no outro sofá e se levantou no minuto seguinte.

─ Já volto. ─ Disse para o ar.

Meus olhos se ergueram e encontraram os de Harry. Ele não demonstrava estar bravo. Não demonstrava estar irritado pelo que ouviu. Mas parecia refletir. Refletir sobre as revelações ditas por Niall. Eu não sabia o que passava por sua mente, é claro que eu não sabia, mas tinha certeza de que não era boa coisa para os meus planos.

Aquilo doía mais do que deveria.

Ele parecia considerar se eu realmente valia a pena, não é?

Era isso que ele considerava? Estou certo, universo?

Por que não está do meu lado agora?

Por que não está?

Harry começou a se afastar, indo em direção ao banheiro, e me perguntei onde o universo estava naquele momento em que eu precisava.

Onde ele estava, afinal?

Eu estava mudando, estava pensando nos outros, estava lutando por minha família.

Por que não apagava meu passado então? Por que não deixava eu seguir em frente sem ter de lidar com tudo isso?

Por que não o fazia?

Por quê?

-x-


	30. Vamos jogar

"I want to feel you hand in mine as we walk through life. Together."

**

Naquela mesma noite, após inúmeras cervejas e diversos pedaços de pizza consumidos, Niall teve a ideia de irmos a um clube noturno. Nós todos acabamos concordamos, mesmo tendo consciência de que teríamos de acordar cedo no dia seguinte para o trabalho. O fato do álcool correr em nosso sangue e por termos saído apenas dez noite do apartamento acabou convencendo a todos.

Até mesmo eu e Harry.

Enquanto eu tive de ser cutucado por meu amigo para concordar com aquela ideia, pois meus pensamentos estavam tomados pela ideia de Harry desejar menos ainda em sentir algum interesse por mim, Harry, mesmo parecendo estar mais calado que Zayn e mais pensativo que eu, concordou com um aceno leve enquanto fitava o copo vazio e esboçava um beiço distraidamente.

Eu queria saber o que estava passando por sua cabeça. Eu realmente queria saber o que estava passando por ela.

Mas tive de esquecer minhas indagações e aflições para pregar um sorriso no rosto, agarrar uma garrafa de cerveja e a balançar no ar enquanto caminhávamos na rua escura e fria naquela noite de inverno. Eu gritei a Liam e pedi para que ele me acompanhasse em uma canção, mas, talvez envergonhado pela presença de Zayn, não estando bêbado o suficiente para isso ou sério demais para esse tipo de coisa, acabou negando e fazendo com que eu fosse obrigado a começar a dramatizar no meio da rua vazia.

─ Você não me ama mais? ─ Apontei para Liam e meu lábio inferior formou um pequeno bico.

─ Saia do meio da rua, Louis. ─ Liam disse rindo.

─ Não me ama. Não me ama... ─ Falei cabisbaixo. ─ Eu tento, tento, tento, tento e mudo, mas você só vê os meus defeitos. Por quê?

Eu nem sabia mais se estava falando com Liam. Encontrava-me um pouco alterado devido à bebida, mas, apesar disso, tinha consciência de muitas coisas e estava tendo manter a minha cabeça no mesmo lugar. A única coisa que eu desejava era que Harry dissesse alguma coisa, dissesse qualquer coisa, mesmo as perguntas não parecerem direcionadas a ele.

─ Eu não vejo só os seus defeitos. ─ Liam me olhou confuso. ─ Eu critico muitos deles, mas não vejo só isso. Você tem um coração bom, Louis. ─ Ele disse sorrindo e meu coração se aqueceu, fazendo com que eu sorrisse também, porém minimamente.

─ Você acha que eu tenho um coração bom? ─ Tentei pensar em algo bom que eu tivesse feito sem esperar nada em troca nos últimos tempos, mas nada me veio à mente.

─ Sim, eu acho. Agora saia do meio da rua, por favor? Não quero que seja atropelado por um carro ou pelo triciclo que resolveu voltar para se vingar daquele dia.

Notei Harry me olhando de soslaio enquanto conversava com Niall, ele parecia querer me puxar do meio da rua e me reprovar por estar sendo tão imprudente - afinal, ele era bombeiro e talvez tivesse desenvolvido um sentido de proteção para com os outros -, porém eu estava tão focado no fato de Liam achar que eu tinha alguma qualidade que acabei nem tendo os calafrios como em toda vez que Harry me fitava daquele modo.

Apenas me aproximei ansioso de meu amigo e, excitado com o que ele tinha falado, questionei de forma animada:

─ Por que você acha que eu tenho um coração bom? O que eu fiz para você achar isso?

Eu não estava sendo humilde acreditando que eu realmente não tinha um coração muito bom. Na verdade, eu acreditava que tinha um dos corações mais podres de Londres, porém por muito tempo nem me importei.

Eu sabia que o fato de eu ter doado dinheiro para a instituição não tinha sido por uma boa causa, pensando nos outros, pensando nas crianças que ali se encontravam. Eu tinha feito por mim. Tinha feito por Lily e Jamie. Tinha feito para me livrar daquela angústia que me tomava somente em ver um número na conta bancária que não me pertencia. Tinha dado àquela Instituição por ser lá que meus filhos estavam e por eu querer que eles tivessem uma vida um pouco melhor.

Eu sabia também que o fato de eu querer minha família de volta era porque me fazia bem estar com eles. Eu não conseguia mais viver sem eles e, mesmo sendo egoísta, não conseguia abria mão.

Tudo o que eu tinha feito até aquele momento tinha sido por mim e não pelos outros e era por esse motivo que eu não compreendia o porquê de Liam achar que eu tinha um coração bom, mesmo sendo bom ouvir ele dizendo isso.

─ Porque sim, oras. Não gosto de você apenas por você ser o meu bebê. ─ Liam brincou e apertou irritantemente meu nariz mais uma vez, fazendo com que eu tentasse me desvencilhar no mesmo instante.

Assim que Liam havia dito aquilo, Harry e Zayn viraram a cabeça rapidamente em nossa direção, como se estivessem extremamente atentos à conversa. No entanto, do mesmo modo veloz que nos olharam, desviaram e voltaram a prestar atenção no loiro chiclete que falava a respeito de Barbara pela milésima vez.

─ Liam! É sério! Por que acha que eu tenho um coração bom? O que eu fiz para você achar isso? Por favor!

─ Ok, Ok. ─ Ele falou convencido. ─ Isso é tão importante assim para o seu ego? ─ Questionou brincando.

─ Aham. ─ Concordei sorrindo. ─ É muito importante. ─ Liam deu risada e negou com a cabeça.

─ Você se preocupa com quem você ama. ─ Ele disse por fim. ─ Apesar de não demonstrar muito. ─ Sorriu. ─ E é do tipo que, se ama, não se preocupa nem um pouco em se sacrificar por alguém.

─ Isso já é mentira. ─ Falei simples, cruzando os braços e ficando levemente irritado por Liam ter inventado a última parte apenas para que eu me sentisse um pouquinho melhor comigo mesmo.

Eu não queria elogios infundados. E aquilo era um elogio infundado. Afinal, eu não me recordava de um único momento em que tinha me sacrificado por alguém.

─ Eu vou ter que te lembrar do que você fez por suas irmãs na época em que seus pais estavam passando por dificuldades no ensino médio? ─ Ele levantou uma sobrancelha como se me desafiasse. Como um estalo, lembrei-me do que tinha acontecido naquele tempo e senti falta de minhas irmãs. Queria vê-las. Naquele momento. ─ Você não é uma pessoa ruim, Louis. Só está acostumado a achar que é, porque fez o que fez nos últimos tempos. Mas não é uma pessoa ruim...Você só tenta se esconder atrás dessa máscara horrorosa que criou.

Olhei de cara feia para meu amigo.

─ Ok, chega, não quero mais brincar disso.

─ O que foi? ─ Ele riu e foi a minha vez de levantar uma das sobrancelhas.

Com os braços cruzados, afastei-me um pouco, dei de língua e, em seguida, cutuquei Zayn.

─ Olá, novo melhor amigo. ─ Dei um sorriso grande para o moreno que corou no mesmo instante.

Tive de revirar os olhos após notar a troca de olhares discreta e inconsciente entre Zayn e Liam.

Não demoramos muito mais para chegar ao pub, visto que aquele que Niall escolhera era extremamente perto do apartamento de Harry.

A luz da fachada brilhava solitária no fim da rua. O vento gelado de inverno bateu forte contra minhas costas, fazendo com que eu me encolhesse, abraçasse meu próprio corpo e agradecesse aos céus por ter pegado mais um casaco antes de sair de casa.

No entanto, agradeci mais ainda após entrar no clube, pois ele se encontrava aconchegante, quentinho e definitivamente gostoso de ficar.

Sorri para mim mesmo e acompanhei Harry, Niall, Liam e Zayn até o bar para pegar uma bebida.

─ Cinco tequilas, por favor. ─ Niall informou ao barman, que concordou com um aceno, afastou-se rapidamente e, assim que voltou, trouxe consigo uma garrafa.

─ Tinha uma garrafa de tequila em casa. ─ Harry disse.

─ Essa daqui é diferente. ─ Niall deu um sorriso grande e Harry revirou os olhos, porém riu em seguida e virou todo o líquido do pequeno copo na boca.

Eu, por outro lado, devido a minha distração em ficar encarando a boca de meu marido de outra realidade/ atual colega de quarto acabei derramando um pouco o conteúdo do copo em uma de minhas blusas.

Desesperado, comecei a limpar com as costas da mão mesmo e olhei constrangido para todos do grupo, vendo se alguém tinha notado o que acontecera. Ninguém pareceu perceber, pois todos estavam fitando a pista de dança e as pessoas que estavam levemente bêbadas se divertindo enquanto dançavam.

Eu conhecia a música que tocava vagamente e fiquei apenas cantarolando baixinho.

─ Eu nunca me imaginei em um dia como hoje indo a um clube noturno... ─ Liam comentou distraído, fazendo com que eu parasse de cantarolar para revirar os olhos de forma exagerada.

─ Eu nunca me imaginei demorando tanto para voltar a um clube noturno. ─ Niall falou rindo.

Eu e Harry nos entreolhamos e engoli em seco, pois pude notar certo ressentimento em seus olhos. Eu tinha certeza de que no verde de sua íris transparecia o ressentimento da noite em que nos conhecemos.

Pub não era uma palavra que me trazia boas recordações, afinal.

E eu só queria que Harry enxergasse que eu me arrependia do que tinha acontecido. Eu realmente me arrependia. Não era da boca para fora.

Porém meu pedido de desculpas talvez não tenha sido o bastante. Não que Harry não fosse me perdoar, mas era difícil esquecer as palavras difíceis que teve de ouvir.

─ Ainda bem que eu só preciso acordar amanhã às 9h... ─ Zayn comentou distraído e o olhei indignado.

Aquilo era injusto, afinal.

Por que Zayn poderia acordar nove da manhã quando eu deveria estar às sete em ponto no orfanato?

─ Como assim? ─ Niall questionou sem entender.

Provavelmente ele também teria de acordar sete para ir até a cafeteria, mesmo lugar onde Zayn estava trabalhando.

─ Amanhã é meu dia de folga, lembra? ─ O moreno deu um sorriso. Parecia estar levemente alcoolizado, mas nada que o fizesse querer subir em uma mesa e dançar nela loucamente.

Pelo menos não ainda.

─ Você tem sorte. ─ Liam sorriu a ele. O modo como o rosto de Zayn corou acabou me dizendo que ainda faltava muito álcool em seu sangue para que ele se soltasse um pouco mais. ─ Isso é o começo de suas férias ou...?

─ Não, não. É apenas um dia de folga na semana. O meu é amanhã. O de Niall é segunda.

─ Eu fui esperto! ─ Loiro chiclete disse orgulhoso. ─ É como se meu fim de semana fosse três dias. É um paraíso, cara. Um paraíso!

─ Hm... ─ Sussurrei pensativo. ─ Estou achando que meu trabalho está me explorando. Por que eu também não tenho essa tal folga na semana? Eu trabalho mais que vocês.

─ Eu fico das sete da manhã até às sete da noite e trabalho sábado sim, sábado não. Você fica das sete da manhã até cinco da tarde no orfanato.

─ Orfanato? ─ Harry indagou, parecendo não saber nem mesmo onde eu trabalhava.

Encarei-o com o cenho franzido.

Em que mundo ele estivera vivendo nas últimas semanas?

Mesmo que nós não estivéssemos nos falando frequentemente - quase nunca, para ser bem sincero - não significava que ele não saberia nem mesmo onde eu trabalhava. Eu conhecia seu emprego, afinal, por que ele não conhecia o meu?

─ Você não sabia que eu trabalhava em um orfanato? ─ Indaguei de forma indignada.

─ Você nunca me falou... ─ Harry deu de ombros, mas por algum motivo seu desconhecimento acerca de meu emprego acabara me deixando levemente irritado.

Harry nem sequer sabia o meu emprego?

─ Você sabe pelo menos o meu nome? ─ Questionei irônico.

Com o canto dos olhos, observei Liam e Zayn começarem a conversar mais próximos. Loiro chiclete pedia mais bebida ao barman e acabara começando uma conversa divertida com o mesmo.

Meu marido de outra realidade/ atual colega de quarto deu uma risada sem humor e me olhou de forma tediosa.

─ É Roger.

Fechei a expressão, ficando mal-humorado e me sentindo extremamente culpado por aquilo novamente.

─ Você pode esquecer disso, por favor? ─ Quase implorei. ─ Eu já pedi desculpas e me arrependo do que fiz de verdade, ok?

─ É meio difícil para mim esquecer algo assim... Mesmo que eu queira. ─ Falou de forma sincera e se distraiu com o copo em seguida, passando o dedo na borda do mesmo.

─ O que eu posso fazer para que você esqueça? ─ Indaguei esperançoso.

Harry me olhou estranho, lábios franzidos assim como sobrancelhas, e não soube ao certo o que responder. Ele nem mesmo parecia querer responder, deixando meu peito subir e descer de um modo desconfortável.

─ Hmm... Não sei. Talvez dar tempo ao tempo... ─ Ele deu de ombros, tentando demonstrar que não se importava se iríamos nos dar bem ou não. ─ Afinal, eu não conheço você de verdade, Louis. ─ Apesar daquilo ter saído de um modo suave, foi extremamente difícil de ouvir. Eu estava tão acostumado com um Harry que me conhecia como a palma de sua mão e agora ele nem mesmo sabia onde eu trabalhava. ─ Você me deixa confuso.

─ Confuso?

─ É... ─ De forma distraída, ele olhou para as pessoas que dançavam.

─ Como assim? ─ Insisti.

Eu queria saber o que Harry estava pensando. Eu precisava saber sobre o que Harry estava pensando.

─ Eu não sei.

Ele parecia estar querendo desconversar. Virou o copo em sua mão, mordeu o lábio inferior e depois de um tempo finalmente resolveu fitar meus olhos. Azul no verde outra vez. Porém naquele momento eu nem tive tempo para sequer prestar atenção no calafrio que percorreu o meu corpo, pois a única coisa que eu desejava era que Harry respondesse minha pergunta. Eu queria saber sobre o tipo de confusão que ele se referia sobre mim.

─ É só que você, não sei... Você age de um jeito que faz com que eu me lembre do Louis que falou o que falou para mim e de repente está todo carinhoso com Sirene e parece um gatinho abandonado enquanto tenta fritar um ovo. Eu não sei o que pensar...

Um sorriso calmo e envergonhado, talvez um pouco convencido e cheio de esperanças, resolveu aparecer cautelosamente em meu rosto.

─ Você me chamou de gatinho, hm?

Seus olhos se arregalaram e Harry me olhou em confusão enquanto meu sorriso se abria ainda mais.

─ Não! Não é isso. Eu só estou te comparando a um gato abandonado, ok? ─ Movimentou a mão, tentando talvez demonstrar como se aquilo fosse algo banal. ─ Um gato velho e abandonado que fica miando e tentando se virar sozinho. Só isso. Como se não existisse ninguém mais no mundo que pudesse ajudá-lo... Sei lá. ─ Notei o corar de suas bochechas e mordi o lábio inferior, tentando conter minha expressão de felicidade.

Harry me chamou de gatinho.

Harry me chamou de gatinho.

Harry me chamou de gatinho.

Minha cabeça cantarolava de modo alegre.

─ Ok... ─ Deixei passar, notando seu total constrangimento. ─ Tem alguma coisa que eu possa fazer para que você esqueça ou que atenue o que eu fiz de mal?

Ele deu de ombros e olhou mais uma vez para a pista de dança de modo distraído.

─ Dançar? ─ Sugeri brincando e uma covinha apareceu em uma de suas bochechas.

─ Não, por favor. ─ Disse, fingindo implorar. ─ Não precisa se humilhar dessa maneira.

─ Hey! Eu danço muito bem, ok? ─ Minha expressão se fechou no mesmo instante e Harry deu um maldito sorriso de lado. Aquele ridículo estava me provocando, é claro. Usando de psicologia reversa para me fazer dançar, pois achava que seria vergonhoso para mim.

Pois bem. Eu não danço mal de modo algum e mostraria a Harry.

─ Você duvida de minha habilidade para dançar? ─ Perguntei com os braços cruzados em frente ao corpo. Minha expressão se encontrava séria e desafiadora.

─ Acho que ou você irá cair no meio da pista ou passará vergonha sem precisar disso. ─ Falou ainda mais desafiador. ─ Você é muito desastrado, Louis.

─ Eu não sou desastrado. ─ Achei ruim.

─ É sim.

─ Não sou não.

─ Você tenta disfarçar com ironia, mas é desastrado. ─ Ele disse simples.

─ Você anda reparando muito em mim, hm? ─ Provoquei outra vez e recebi apenas um revirar de olhos. Fiquei em silêncio por um tempo antes de dizer rapidamente: ─ Vamos dançar ou não?

─ O quê? ─ Ele pareceu achar ruim. ─ Eu não vou dançar, Louis. Você que queria, não eu.

Minha expressão se fechou, assim como meu cenho franziu, e fiquei fitando Harry por um tempo enquanto ele apenas me ignorava de forma descarada e bebia um pouco de uma garrafa de cerveja que havia conseguido com o barman. Tomei mais um copo de tequila, sentindo a bebida descer gelada em minha garganta, enquanto a batida de uma música desconhecida fazia o chão tremer e vibrava dentro de mim.

Notei Liam se aproximar de Zayn e torci para que a proximidade de seus corpos se tornasse tão pequena a ponto deles não mais distinguirem seus batimentos cardíacos e suas respirações. Queria que eles dessem certo. Queria que eles acontecessem. Realmente queria.

Porém não fiquei olhando para os dois por muito tempo para ver se um de meus desejos enfim se realizaria. Apoiado contra o balcão do bar, loiro chiclete me contava uma história de algo que havia acontecido com ele e parecia extremamente engraçada, porém meus pensamentos estavam presos no modo como a barba rala de Harry delineava seu maxilar.

Tentei manter a cabeça no lugar e acreditei que era o álcool que estava deixando meu corpo tão quente quanto daquele modo.

Inesperadamente, 'Back to Black' de Amy Winehouse começou a tocar no ambiente e a maioria se entusiasmou, soltando gritinhos eufóricos e até mesmo batendo palmas para quem fosse que tivesse colocado aquela canção para tocar. Mesmo gostando da música, soltei uma leve risada com a reação que o DJ havia obtido e por Niall começar a dançar do jeito mais esquisito possível ao meu lado.

─ O que está fazendo? ─ Indaguei a Niall.

─ Dançando, oras.

─ E provavelmente bem melhor do que você faria. ─ Harry disse ao meu lado e virei rapidamente para fuzilá-lo com o meu olhar.

─ Eu sei o que você está fazendo, ok?

─ O que eu estou fazendo? ─ Questionou, já fingindo ser inocente das acusações que eu jogaria em suas costas.

─ You love blow and I love puff... ─ Ao invés de responder a pergunta óbvia de Harry, cantarolei o pequeno trecho da música de Amy enquanto bebia mais um copo de uma bebida qualquer.

As danças do loiro chiclete começaram a ficar cada vez piores, porém ele não parecia se importar, principalmente pelo fato de estar ganhando muita atenção em razão disso. As pessoas riam, conversam com ele e devido a Niall ser incrivelmente espontâneo era muito fácil pra ele se enturmar em qualquer tipo de ambiente.

Assim que Back to Black finalizou, 'A New Day Has Come' de Celine Dion começou a tocar e, mesmo sendo uma música antiga, havia uma batida eletrônica que a deixava mais dançante.

No mesmo instante, olhei ansioso para Harry e esperei dele uma reação que eu já deveria saber que não existiria. Afinal, era óbvio que ele não se lembrava da outra realidade. Não se recordava das vezes em que cantamos as músicas do CD de Celine enquanto lavávamos a louça ou preparávamos uma refeição juntos.

Não havia memória nenhuma em sua mente e, mesmo a contragosto, eu tive de aceitar isso.

Por isso, tentando ignorar o sentimento incômodo de solidão por estar excitado com uma música que tinha significado apenas para mim, por ela trazer recordações boas de algo que eu jamais poderia trazer de volta, levantei as mãos para o ar e comecei a cantar alto.

Eu estava um pouco tonto e alegre devido ao álcool e saí para a pista de dança, ignorando os chamados também animados de Liam. Ele não estava parecendo querer bancar o pai de novo comigo, talvez pela presença de Zayn ou por estar tão bêbado quanto eu, somente me chamava para querer saber onde eu estava indo.

─ Dançar. Pista de dança. ─ Falei gesticulando.

Tentei focar minha mente na música e passei a dançar no meio da multidão que ali se encontrava na pista. Loiro chiclete estava ao alcance de minha visão e acenei para ele que acenou de volta e deu um sorriso grande. Sem poder se conter, meus olhos correram na direção de Harry e ele parecia procurar tanto Niall quanto eu, visto que tínhamos sumido no meio da aglomeração. Já Liam e Zayn estavam tão na deles, em um mundo tão somente deles, em uma bolha, que nem se importaram com isso.

Forcei-me a esquecer de Harry por um tempo e passei a me focar apenas no ritmo da música, deixando que ela embalace meu corpo.

Eu nunca tinha dançado sozinho antes, sempre estivera na companhia de homens em bares como aquele, e eu poderia dizer que era verdadeiramente bom dançar daquele modo.

Era como dançar para si mesmo. Dançar para se sentir bem e não para fazer os outros se sentirem assim.

Outra música começou a tocar e eu sabia que era algo novo na indústria, porém não conhecia o ritmo e nem a letra o suficiente e tive de usar os passos básicos - mexer quadril, as mãos e deixar o corpo ir levemente de um lado para o outro - para pelo menos tentar enganar aqueles que me rodeavam.

Não foi apenas em uma que tive de usar aquela técnica meia boca. A cada gole de cerveja que eu dava, meus pés pareciam mais tortos e estava cada vez mais difícil ficar acordado.

Eu estava com um pouco de sono, mas não queria voltar para o apartamento e muito menos dormir.

Talvez eu pudesse dar uma cochilada no clube durante alguma música e alguém poderia me acordar para eu dançar a próxima.

Isso! Isso! Eu poderia fazer isso!

Mas só depois da música que estava tocando naquele momento. Só depois daquela.

─ Louis? ─ Acreditei ter escutado uma voz rouca me chamando e olhei para todos os lados, porém meu rosto não focou em ninguém em específico. ─ Louis! ─ Ouvi novamente aquele chamado e uma mão agarrou meu braço.

Assim que virei meu corpo na direção de quem fosse, reconheci ser Harry e meu rosto se preencheu com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

─ Você veio dançar, é? ─ Sugeri divertido e ele se aproximou mais, talvez na tentativa de me escutar melhor.

─ O quê? ─ Indagou confuso. ─ Não, não. Vamos para casa. Já está tarde. Amanhã temos que trabalhar.

─ Não! ─ Protestei no mesmo instante. ─ Não, Harry. Eu quero ficar mais um pouco, ok? Não estou com sono. Você pode ir... Eu vou ficar. Estou dançando.

Movimentei meu corpo exageradamente para mostrar o que eu estava fazendo e Harry me fitou com uma ruga no meio da testa e tentando não dar risada de meu jeito.

─ Louis, sério, vamos.

─ Por que tão sério, hm? ─ Enruguei os lábios e fiquei encarando meu marido de outra realidade/ atual colega de quarto por mais tempo do que o necessário.

─ Hã?

─ Dança comigo que eu vou embora.

Ele deu risada e negou com a cabeça no mesmo instante.

─ Eu não danço, Louis.

─ Dança sim! ─ Insisti. ─ Eu sei que dança.

─ Como pode saber disso?

─ Porque você... Você sempre diz que não, mesmo querendo dizer sim, só porque eu quero que você diga sim.

─ Do que está falando? ─ Ele parecia estar ainda confuso enquanto para mim tudo aquilo estava bem óbvio.

─ De Sirene. ─ Harry pareceu ainda mais confuso e, por isso, revirei os olhos. ─ Você diz para mim que não gosta de cachorros quando, na verdade, gosta e muito. Você só quer ser do contra. Você sabe dançar.

─ É... Que seja! Hoje não estou afim. ─ Quis pôr um fim na questão.

─ Você precisa beber um pouco mais. Está muito sério.

Uma covinha apareceu em seu rosto e ele tentou conter um sorriso derrotado que insistia em querer aparecer em seus lábios.

─ Louis, pare de me enrolar... Vamos logo.

─ Só se você dançar comigo... ─ Insisti, fazendo minha melhor expressão de Gato de Botas e falando um pouco mais próximo e mais alto devido ao barulho em volta de nós dois.

Notei o fato de, mesmo que por meros segundos, Harry parar de respirar.

Por estar meio alegre demais, não consegui me conter e dei uma gargalhada. Meu marido de outra realidade/ atual colega de quarto bebeu de uma só vez o conteúdo de sua garrafa e sorriu um pouco mais leve para mim.

─ Vamos agora? ─ Pediu outra vez e apenas revirei os olhos como resposta, pois aquela insistência já estava se tornando chata.

Por que Harry não podia somente se soltar de uma vez e passar a dançar comigo?

Seria bom, afinal. Nossos corpos próximos, embalados pela batida da música, enquanto as luzes nos faria girar e a bebida desceria quente por nossa garganta.

Eu acredito que Harry ficaria um pouco mais sorridente e me provocaria horrores, tal como na outra realidade.

Eu diria muitos 'não', mesmo internamente gritando sim, até o momento em que sairíamos aos beijos daquele clube noturno e a única coisa que iria importar depois disso era chegar ao apartamento e nos trancar em seu quarto.

Não, não, não.

Não precisamos de uma cama.

O sofá seria o que iríamos precisar naquele momento, pois eu desejava que fosse como na outra realidade. Tinha de dar certo como na outra realidade.

─ Louis? ─ Harry me chamou aos gritos, pois, mesmo que aquela música estivesse terminando, ela era alta o suficiente para atrapalhar qualquer conversa civilizada.

─ Oi?

─ Você estava viajando... ─ Ele riu.

Sabe-se Deus lá como, já estava com outra garrafa na mão e o conteúdo se encontrava pela metade. Por Deus! Eu não dava nem meia hora para que ele estivesse mijando em suas próprias calças.

De repente, ouvi o toque instrumental de uma música extremamente familiar. Levantei a cabeça como um suricato em meio àquela multidão.

─ O que foi? ─ Harry pareceu não compreender o que estava acontecendo para que eu ficasse daquele modo tão alerta e desejei mais que tudo no mundo que ele se recordasse de nosso tempo juntos na realidade paralela.

Ele precisava lembrar. Eu precisava que ele se lembrasse.

Now I've had the time of my life

Meus olhos alcançaram Harry e não consegui esconder a expectativa que por eles transparecia.

No, I've never felt like this before

O cenho de meu marido de outra realidade/ atual colega de quarto se franziu e eu tive de morder o lábio inferior para conter o riso.

Yes I swear it's the truth

─ Por que está me olhando desse jeito? ─ Questionou em total confusão.

─ And I owe it all to you! ─ Cantei a ele, que gargalhou. ─ Dança comigo, por favor!

Segurei suas mãos e tentei fazer com que ele movimentasse o corpo no ritmo da música. Devido ao álcool, Harry parecia um pouco mais solto comigo e eu havia decidido que iria aproveitar isso.

─ Se eu dançar com você, somente essa música, nós podemos ir embora depois? ─ Suas sobrancelhas se encontravam levemente levantadas.

─ Sim. Só não sei o porquê de você ter de me esperar...

Seus lábios se curvaram. Harry pareceu pensar por um momento e me deixou analisar os traços fortes de seu rosto, que contrastavam com a delicadeza de sua boca.

─ Nós moramos juntos. ─ Falou como se isso explicasse tudo. ─ Sou meio responsável por você. 

─ Ah sim. ─ Concordei, apesar de não ver lógica em seu raciocínio. ─ Bom... Vamos dançar ou não? Essa é uma de minhas músicas preferidas, sabia?

─ Ok. Vamos dançar. ─ Harry deu um passo torto em minha direção e senti minha cabeça girar no momento em que olhei para meus próprios pés. ─ Mas com uma condição...

Indignado, levantei meu rosto no mesmo instante.

─ Mais uma?

─ Eu sou o Johnny. ─ Disse simples.

─ Ah! Mas não é mesmo! Eu sou o Johnny. ─ Falei de forma convicta.

─ Você é muito baixinho para ser o Johnny. ─ Zombou rindo.

─ O que você disse? ─ Exclamei extremamente indignado. Fechei a expressão no mesmo instante e cruzei os braços. Ele continuou rindo e tive de respirar fundo para relevar aquilo. Afinal, a nossa música estava tocando e não tínhamos nem mesmo dado um primeiro passo. ─ Olha... Você pode ser o Johnny. Mas só desta vez! Escuta o que eu estou te falando... Só dessa vez você poderá ser o Johnny, pois nas próximas vezes quem será sou eu, ok?

─ Próximas vezes? ─ Havia um finco no meio de suas sobrancelhas.

─ Exato! Próximas vezes. ─ Falei com ainda mais convicção.

─ Ok. ─ Ele deu de ombros. ─ Como que dança essa música?

─ Tem uma batidinha eletrônica atrás. ─ Falei sem paciência. ─ Dança conforme a batidinha.

Ele revirou os olhos exageradamente.

─ Isso é ridículo. ─ Mas, mesmo a contragosto, começou a dançar um pouco, movimentando o corpo ao ritmo da música.

─ Você é péssimo nisso. ─ Constatei.

─ Como péssimo? ─ Indagou e fingiu estar ofendido. ─ Eu posso dançar qualquer coisa. Tango... ─ Ele fez mais um movimento típico daquela dança, fazendo-me gargalhar. ─ Sapateado... ─ Harry pareceu estar em Mary Poppins ao se mexer do modo como fizera. ─ Valsa... ─ Foi então que ele puxou meu corpo pela cintura para que eu ficasse mais próximo.

Eu definitivamente acabei prendendo a minha respiração no mesmo instante.

Time of my life ainda tocava ao fundo e forcei-me a respirar.

Sabe aqueles momentos em filmes em que o fundo fica embaçado e a câmera foca apenas no casal que está no meio da pista de dança? E que para aqueles dois o mundo parece girar de modo extremamente lento?

Aquilo definitivamente era o que estava acontecendo.

You're the one thing I can't get enough of

No momento em que nossos olhos se conectaram, notei Harry parar para apenas ficar me observando. Eu sentia meu coração batendo em disparada, porém o chão não parecia estar embaixo de meus pés. Era como se eu estivesse flutuando. Como se eu me encontrasse nas nuvens.

So I'll tell you something

─ Dirty Dancing é o meu filme preferido. ─ Revelou-me como se fosse um segredo perigoso.

This could be love, because

─ Aposto que você não gosta mais do que eu. ─ Disse de forma decidida, empinando o nariz.

I've had the time of my life

Harry se aproximou ainda mais. Seu rosto ficou a milímetros do meu e pude sentir o cheiro de seu perfume. Definitivamente aquele cheiro era o meu favorito. Eu podia praticamente sentir o ar leve e com o toque de álcool saindo de sua boca e o fato de seus lábios estarem mais avermelhados do que o normal me deixaram com uma vontade incontrolável de beijá-lo.

─ Você perderia essa aposta, Louis. ─ Sussurrou.

No I've never felt this way before

Engoli em seco.

Harry estava planejando me matar com um ataque cardíaco?

Era demais para meu pobre coração aguentar tamanha proximidade.

E por eu estar bêbado, cogitei a hipótese de que não existiria problema algum se eu diminuísse a distância entre nós dois e selasse nossos lábios.

Era como se eu pudesse fazer tudo naquele momento. Como se tudo fosse simples e sem complicações.

With my body and soul I want you more than you'll ever know

No entanto, é claro, o universo conspirava contra mim, pois um rapaz ao nosso lado tropeçou em seus próprios pés e caiu no chão em menos de um segundo. Ele pareceu ter levado na brincadeira, pois deu risada de si mesmo, porém aquilo tinha sido o suficiente para que Harry se afastasse com o susto.

Por quê? Por quê?

Por que coisas ruins acontecem com pessoas boas?

Harry pigarreou sem jeito. Estava bêbado, porém constrangido, querendo voltar o quanto antes para o apartamento.

─ Vamos voltar então, yeah? ─ Mesmo que a música não tivesse terminado ainda, quebrei o silêncio dizendo aquilo, procurando aliviar a tensão.

─ Isso! ─ Ele sorriu de um modo exageradamente grande. ─ Vamos voltar. Amanhã temos trabalho.

─ Só precisamos achar Niall, Zayn e Liam.

─ Niall disse que não sai daqui tão cedo. ─ Começamos a andar para tentar sair do meio daquela multidão. Harry havia dito aquilo bem próximo de meu ouvido, fazendo com que eu sentisse toda a linha de minha espinha arrepiar.

─ Liam e Zayn? ─ Questionei querendo saber.

Eles tinham sumido de minha visão fazia um bom tempo e eu não estava em condições para tentar encontrá-los à distância. Além de minha leve miopia, eu estava tonto o suficiente para quase não reconhecer um palmo diante do nariz.

─ Acho que é melhor não atrapalharmos os dois. ─ Harry me lançou um olhar sugestivo. No mesmo instante, minha boca se escancarou numa mistura de perplexidade e contentamento.

─ O que você quer dizer com isso? ─ Virei um pouco para fitá-lo enquanto andávamos e nossos corpos eram amassados naquela aglomeração.

Será que Harry poderia se afastar um pouco?

Por que ele precisava ficar tão próximo desse modo?

Eu estava ficando ainda mais zonzo.

Argh!

─ Você sabe o que eu quero dizer com isso. ─ E piscou.

Piscou!

Piscou!

Piscou para mim!

Aquilo era um flerte? Era um flerte?

Harry estava flertando comigo?

Eu não saberia dizer, afinal. Não naquele momento. Não sabia nem mesmo qual era o meu nome. Porém acabei sorrindo com um ar meio apaixonado.

Patético, não? Mas foi o que fiz.

Senti os dedos de Harry alcançarem minha cintura.

Por mais que as borboletas em meu estômago estivessem eufóricas e gritassem enquanto batiam suas asas de um lado para o outro dentro de mim, tentei manter a sanidade e o meu ritmo de passos enquanto era conduzido até a saída.

Assim que conseguimos alcançar o lado de fora, o ar gelado daquela noite tocou meu rosto de forma violenta e me encolhi mais uma vez, tentando de algum modo me proteger.

Harry saiu no instante seguinte e também pareceu sentir o rigoroso inverno do lado de fora. Seus ombros se encolheram e no mesmo instante ele colocou as mãos dentro do bolso do casaco que usava. Levantou os olhos e bateu os dentes de frio, deixando que o ar gelado saísse de sua boca.

─ Eu devia ter pegado mais um casaco. ─ Comentei. ─ Ainda bem que bebi, pois senão estaria sentindo ainda mais frio.

E então ele sorriu. Harry sorriu!

Sorriu para mim!

─ Você está tão curvado que daqui a pouco ficará parecendo um tatu bola. ─ Começamos a andar em direção ao apartamento enquanto eu realmente desejava me encolher no chão e ficar naquela posição até que o vento parasse de bater contra mim.

Revirei os olhos.

─ Eu sinto frio todo o tempo, ok?

─ Ainda bem que não vê gente morta. ─ Fez referência a Sexto Sentido, visto que eu tinha dito do mesmo modo que à criança do filme.

Dei risada, acompanhado por Harry.

─ Você deveria ficar um pouco bêbado todo dia, Harry. Gosto de você bêbado. Não fica com cara de bunda fechado no seu quarto. ─ Provoquei.

Notei suas sobrancelhas se levantarem

─ Eu deveria dizer o mesmo, Louis Tomlinson.

Fitei-o confuso.

─ Mas esse aqui sou eu. Você é quem se esconde através dessa máscara de seriedade aí.

─ Eu sou sério!

─ Não é não! ─ Teimei, sabendo muito bem que aquilo não era verdade.

─ Sou sim! ─ Tive de revirar os olhos.

─ Harry, você parece ser o tipo de cara que será um pai bobão quando tiver filhos. Vai brincar de monstro do Lago Ness com eles.

No mesmo instante em que falei aquilo, o semblante de Harry suavizou completamente. Ele parecia uma criança ingênua que acabara de descobrir algo mágico. Até seus olhos brilhavam e eu poderia jurar que tinha visto uma covinha se formar em sua bochecha esquerda.

─ É?! ─ Perguntou meio em dúvida.

─ Sim! ─ Falei convicto e sorrindo, desejando fazer com que Harry ficasse feliz com as minhas palavras.

Era a mais pura verdade, afinal.

─ Você acha que eu, hm, seria um bom pai? É isso que acha?

Fiz um gesto exagerado com a mão.

─ Eu não apenas acho como tenho certeza.

E foi então que um sorriso enorme e com direito a covinhas tomou conta do rosto de Harry. Ele não conseguiu disfarçar. Tentou morder o lábio inferior para fingir que o que eu tinha falado não mexera com ele, mas foi inútil. Estava escancarado em seu rosto.

**

Assim que chegamos ao prédio, entramos no apartamento e foi bom sentir o quanto estava quentinho ali. O aquecedor tinha sido esquecido ligado e a única coisa que desejei fazer naquele momento foi tirar o enorme casaco que eu tinha vestido.

Harry deixou a chave na mesa perto da porta e foi direto para o banheiro, provavelmente para se aliviar, visto que tinha bebido várias garrafas de cerveja até aquele momento. Eu, por outro lado, fui atrás de Sirene e a encontrei ao lado de minha cama, enrolada em seu cobertor e dormindo profundamente. Não quis atrapalhar sua boa soneca e, por isso, saí na ponta dos pés do quarto e voltei para a sala.

Assim que Harry saiu do banheiro, notei ele ir até a geladeira e de lá tirar uma garrafa de tequila.

─ Ainda temos essa aqui. ─ Minha cabeça girava e eu não sentia muita vontade de beber mais.

─ Acho que dá para deixá-la para uma próxima vez.

Harry me olhou estranhando.

─ Você não aguenta mais uma? ─ Seu olhar parecia me desafiar e tive a impressão dele estar zombando secretamente de mim.

Droga!

Por que sou tão competitivo?

─ Ok. Abra logo essa garrafa. ─ Falei revirando os olhos e me jogando no sofá.

Harry abriu um sorriso e pegou dois copos, seguindo para sentar ao meu lado. Ele também jogou o corpo contra o estofado e, assim que me entregou um dos copos que estava em sua mão, abriu a garrafa e despejou o conteúdo tanto para ele quanto para mim.

Eu já estava prestes a virar tudo de uma vez dentro da boca, porém ele me parou ao dizer:

─ Vamos jogar algo.

─ Jogar algo? ─ Questionei confuso.

Harry definitivamente estava tonto pela bebida.

Porém, sorri, é claro, pois ele estava agindo como o meu Harry. O Harry da outra realidade. O Harry que gostava de me abraçar, me mimar, me beijar, fazer sexo comigo em todos os cantos e ser a pessoa mais divertida e alegre com que eu já havia cruzado.

─ Isso. Aceita? ─ Arqueou as sobrancelhas.

─ Como é o jogo? ─ Questionei desconfiado.

─ Simples. Eu te faço uma pergunta a respeito de minha vida e você tem que acertar. Se você acertar, eu bebo o conteúdo do copo. Se você errar, você bebe. O mesmo vale para mim.

─ Você tem que acertar questões sobre a minha vida?

─ Isso! ─ Disse com um sorriso grande.

─ Você não sabia nem onde eu trabalhava.

─ Mas agora eu sei... Vamos lá! Vai dizer que não quer jogar?

─ É claro que eu quero jogar. Já estou vendo que vou ganhar fácil de você.

─ Só nos seus sonhos... ─ Harry sorriu irônico. ─ Eu começo! ─ Sentou-se sobre as próprias pernas e me posicionei de frente para ele. ─ Qual é o nome da minha mãe?

─ Ah! Essa é fácil! ─ Falei sorrindo e Harry não gostou disso. Pude ver no mesmo instante sua expressão mudar para uma contrariada. ─ Anne.

─ Como você sabe? ─ Perguntou confuso.

─ Bebe aí! Pare de se enrolar. ─ Harry revirou os olhos e tomou todo o conteúdo de uma só vez. Fez uma careta logo em seguida e dei risada disso. ─ Agora sou eu. Quantas irmãs eu tenho?

─ Quatro. ─ Falou simples.

Aquilo tinha me pego de surpresa. Como ele sabia?

─ Sua mãe me contou. ─ Harry pareceu ler a pergunta que tinha saltado em minha mente. ─ Nós conversamos por celular de vez em quando. Ele me pergunta sobre você.

─ O quê? Como... Como isso aconteceu?

Harry deu risada. Ele parecia tão relaxado ali, sentado com as pernas sobre o sofá e bebendo um pouco de tequila. Talvez tivesse deixado quebrar a armadura que vestia toda vez que ficava perto de mim. Talvez estivesse cansado de fingir ser alguém calado e sério, alguém que ele não era.

E eu deveria agradecer ao álcool por isso, definitivamente.

─ No dia em que ela veio aqui, ela me pediu o meu número e dei. Na maioria das vezes, ela me pergunta como você está e eu digo que, como sempre, você se encontra atrapalhando a minha vida.

Revirei os olhos e empurrei sua perna de leve.

─ Deixe disso... Você adora a minha companhia.

─ Hoje sim. Só hoje.

─ Que seja! Próxima pergunta.

─ Minha vez! ─ Constatou e balancei o copo em minhas mãos, esperando ele mandar a pergunta. Harry já tinha colocado mais líquido ali, mesmo comigo distraído com a conversa sobre minha mãe.

Nós ficamos nisso por várias rodadas. Harry era o que mais errava, pois, enquanto eu sabia coisas por causa da outra realidade, ele ficava com aquela expressão de dúvida sem saber o que responder. No entanto, algumas vezes Harry me surpreendia ao acertar uma pergunta que eu não fazia ideia de como ele poderia saber aquilo.

Tinha de ser, no mínimo, muito observador.

─ Como você pode saber minha cor preferida? ─ Fitei-o mais uma vez desconfiado.

Chegou um momento naquela noite em que nem eu e nem Harry estávamos falando coisa com coisa. Gargalhávamos por tudo e jogamos nossos corpos contra o sofá para ficar encarando o teto por mais de dez minutos. Imaginei Sirene entrando na sala e nos mandando calar a boca, pois ela precisava dormir. De repente, vi-me rindo de novo e, mesmo sem saber sobre o que se tratava, Harry deu risada também.

Assim que começamos a cessar com o riso, Harry levantou de sua posição no sofá e ficou sobre mim, colocando as duas mãos ao lado de minha cabeça e deixando seus cabelos caírem todos para frente. Acho que devo ter prendido a respiração naquele momento, pois, assim que notei, tive de respirar fundo para o oxigênio atingir meu cérebro.

─ Vamos jogar outra coisa agora. ─ Ele sorriu.

Parecia um garotinho tramando algo extremamente perigoso para a sua idade.

─ Vamos! ─ Concordei sem nem mesmo saber o que era. ─ O que?

Harry se aproximou mais ainda, sua boca numa distância mínima da minha, e senti meu baixo ventre dar uma leve fisgada. Ele então deixou uma de suas mãos alcançarem o cós de minha calça e pude notar a ponta de seus dedos adentrarem o tecido.

Meu mundo girou ainda mais. Era como se eu estivesse em uma roda gigante que havia sido ligada na velocidade máxima.

─ Vamos fazer perguntas um ao outro, mas... ─ Ele deu risada e ri também. Eu não precisava de um motivo para rir. ─ Ao invés de beber um pouco de tequila, caso errarmos, nós temos que tirar um peça de roupa.

Meus olhos brilharam, pois, naquele momento, com os pensamentos de um lado para o outro, era a melhor ideia do mundo.

─ Nesse frio?

─ Você não aguenta. ─ Ele provocou.

─ Você é quem não vai aguentar. ─ Meu orgulho ainda estava lá, mesmo embaixo das camadas de moléculas de álcool. ─ E, além disso, com a quantidade de roupa que eu estou vestindo, é capaz de eu ficar só com um pé descoberto.

E acabei rindo de novo de meu próprio comentário.

Harry, é claro, me acompanhou. Logo em seguida, saiu de cima de mim e se sentou no sofá. Eu fiz o mesmo também.

─ Eu começo perguntando. ─ Falei antes que ele pudesse ter chance. ─ Qual é a capital do Chile?

Gargalhei outra vez. Nem eu sabia qual era a resposta para aquela pergunta.

─ Mississipi? ─ Harry arriscou com a pior resposta possível e riu em seguida.

─ Tira! ─ Apontei o dedo para ele. ─ Tira! Tira! ─ E então meu marido de outra realidade/ atual colega de quarto arrancou um dos casacos.

─ Segundo nome de Niall? ─ Perguntou.

Pensei por um momento antes de dizer aos gritos:

─ Chiclete!

E nós dois gargalhamos pela décima vez enquanto eu tirava duas de minhas meias.

Eu estava vestindo três, só para constar.

─ Melhor chocolate do mundo? ─ Aquela era difícil. Harry não iria acertar.

─ Banana.

Fiz a melhor expressão que eu poderia para aquela merda de resposta enquanto Harry tirava mais um casaco e soltava mais uma daquelas suas risadas que davam a impressão dele estar sufocando.

─ Última copa que a Inglaterra ganhou?

Dando de ombros, tirei dois de meus casacos. Meu sangue estava quente o suficiente para que não sentisse falta daqueles tecidos.

─ Nome inteiro do papa? ─ Perguntei e Harry nem se deu ao trabalho de tentar responder. Tirou as duas últimas peças que cobriam seu torço, levando junto as meias também.

Eu, é claro, apenas dei risada novamente.

─ O que é um angiosperma?

Meu cenho franziu e Harry sorriu grande.

─ Hey! ─ De repente, uma lâmpada se ligou em minha mente, mesmo ela estando a bagunça em que estava. ─ Acho que sei essa. ─ Harry fechou a cara. ─ É um planta que não produz... O que era mesmo? Ela não produz, hm... Ah! Não produz flores.

Harry ficou sério por um momento. No entanto, de repente, puxou minhas pernas, fazendo com que eu caísse no sofá e deu um sorriso grande.

─ É o contrário. ─ Antes que eu pudesse processar do que estávamos falando mesmo, Harry então abriu minha calça e a tirou de meu corpo o tecido enquanto eu dava risada de sabe-se Deus o que.

Parei de respirar por um momento e notei a risada de Harry cessar aos poucos. Seus olhos encontraram os meus e o relógio pareceu definitivamente cravar em 3h12 da manhã.

Seus olhos se encontravam tão brilhantes, tão verdes, tão vivos.

Eu podia notar a sua respiração pesada, o leve morder de seus dentes em seu lábio inferior e as tatuagens escuras de sua pele adquirirem um fina camada de expectativa.

No instante seguinte, sem dizer nada e como se o mundo voltasse a girar, ele selou nossos lábios em um beijo desesperado e cheio de desejo. Suas mãos exploravam minha pele e seus dedos dedilhavam meus braços e provocavam um arrepio em meu corpo enquanto eu resolvia que o melhor seria agarrar seus ombros e puxá-lo mais para perto para evitar que Harry fosse embora.

Eu amo o ato de beijar a boca de Harry. Amo o fato dela ter lábios cheios e quentes, molhados e vermelhos.

Porém meu marido de outra realidade/ atual colega de--... Quer saber? Foda-se. Meu marido deixou meus lábios e alcançou meu pescoço, começando por sugar a pele da região. Eu beijei amorosamente sua testa e acariciei seus cabelos, abraçando seu pescoço no momento em que ele levantou nossos corpos e se sentou no sofá.

Nós voltamos a nos beijar e deixei que minha língua adentrasse sua boca enquanto sentia o membro de Harry endurecer ao lado de minha coxa - sim, naquela brincadeira, ele tinha também tirado a calça, estando agora apenas de boxer - e não pude controlar o pulsar de meu pênis. Eu o ouvi gemer baixinho quando deixei de explorar sua boca com minha língua e suas mãos cheias de anéis adentraram em minha boxer.

Mesmo com o metal gelado contra a minha pele, meu corpo todo queimava.

─ De que jeito você gosta? ─ Indagou entre o nosso beijo.

─ Assim... ─ Respondi, indicando a nossa posição e voltando a beijá-lo, pois estava extremamente gostoso para parar agora.

Eu poderia ficar apenas beijando sua boca naquela noite.

Eu não me importaria de apenas beijá-lo.

Enquanto trocávamos o beijo mais quente que algum dia eu já tinha dado, uma das mãos de Harry apertou a minha nádega e me trouxe mais para perto dele enquanto a outra foi à procura de sua calça que estava em algum lugar em cima do sofá. Ele pareceu achar, pois, em uma olhada rápida, observei a carteira em sua mão.

Paramos de nos beijar em um momento e foi o tempo suficiente para que eu me levantasse e tirasse a boxer de uma vez. Harry fez o mesmo com a dele e desenrolou a camisinha em seu membro em seguida. Assim que sentei em seu colo outra vez, voltamos a nos beijar e Harry pareceu um pouco mais afoito, pois seus lábios devoravam os meus em um beijo molhado e que faziam as fisgadas em meu baixo ventre se tornarem ainda mais constantes.

Eu estava em êxtase. Estava tonto e em êxtase. Minha cabeça estava simplesmente uma confusão, porém algo gritava incessante dentro dela o nome de Harry. Eu me sentia sorrir ao mesmo tempo em que beijava os lábios carnudos.

Meu marido então agarrou meu membro com uma das mãos e no mesmo instante afastei meus lábios dos seus e gemi fraco, incapaz de manter minha sanidade. Ele começou a me masturbar e somente coloquei minhas mãos sobre a pele de seu peitoral, tentando de algum modo não gozar apenas com isso. Do jeito que eu o amava, do jeito que eu ansiava por estar perto de Harry, eu tinha certa consciência de que, se algo acontecesse entre nós - pois algo definitivamente aconteceria -, eu não duraria muito tempo.

Por sorte, Harry não ficou muito tempo me masturbando. Fez isso apenas o suficiente para que vazasse um pouco de gozo para que ele pudesse, de alguma forma, lubrificar minha entrada com seus dedos. Dois deles me adentraram sem aviso prévio e outra vez gemi, talvez um pouco mais alto, enquanto Harry me admirava levemente boquiaberto e com as bochechas extremamente avermelhadas.

A dor se fez presente também, mas eu não queria que Harry fosse mais cauteloso.

Eu desejava que tudo acontecesse rápido o suficiente para que Harry não voltasse atrás.

Rápido o suficiente para que eu não deixasse escapar por meus lábios um eu te amo.

Rápido o suficiente, mas ao mesmo tempo que durasse por toda uma eternidade.

E quando o membro de Harry deslizou para dentro de minha entrada, eu apenas o abracei e quis agarrar aquele momento com meus dedos para que o tempo não o levasse.

Desejei que o relógio parasse de girar no instante em que comecei a deixar Harry investir contra o meu corpo e eu o ajudava no processo.

Ansiei para que o universo registrasse o momento em que nós nos beijamos outra vez com extremo desejo enquanto deixávamos nossas mãos explorarem o corpo um do outro.

No momento em que nossos olhos mais uma vez se conectaram.

Como se existissem linhas invisíveis ali.

Como azul no verde.

Verde no azul.

Desejei tudo isso, pois a verdade é uma só.

Eu amo Harry.

Eu o amo!

E tenho medo de quando acordar, tudo aquilo ter escorregado por meus dedos como areia de praia.

-x-


	31. Angústia

"The most distance between two people is the misunderstanding."

**

A primeira coisa que senti naquela mesma manhã foi algo extremamente melado e nojento tocando a pele do meu rosto. Em um primeiro momento, acreditei que fosse apenas um pesadelo, porém, mesmo eu tentando de todos os modos me afastar, nada parecia funcionar.

Logo em seguida, portanto, meus olhos começaram a se abrir aos poucos e o peso do cansaço parecia querer fechar minhas pálpebras. A luz forte do sol naquele dia adentrava o ambiente sem pestanejar, não dando chance para que eu pudesse colocar o braço sobre meus olhos na tentativa de protegê-los.

Uma pontada dolorida atingiu minhas têmporas e gemi, sentindo um gosto amargo no estômago. Senti ânsia somente em mexer alguns músculos de meu quadril. Meu corpo todo doía e eu pensei naquele momento seriamente se a morte não seria algo mais fácil.

Eu estava com ressaca.

Uma bela de uma maldita ressaca.

Sirene estava com a língua de fora a centímetros de meu rosto. Mal humorado, fiz um gesto com a mão para que ela se afastasse, mas é claro que aquela nojenta não me obedecera.

Levantei um pouco mais de onde eu estava e abri ainda mais os olhos, lutando contra a luz forte que me cegava.

Foi então que comecei a lembrar do que tinha acontecido à noite e, com o susto, virei para o lado e encontrei o corpo de Harry deitado ali. Nós estávamos muito bem acomodados no chão da sala de estar, sob um cobertor, enrolados em mais três cobertas e completamente nus.

Apesar das pontadas insistentes em minha têmpora,meu coração bateu em disparada e minha boca se escancarou no mesmo instante. Logo em seguida, tentei organizar os acontecimentos de algumas horas atrás em minha cabeça.

Estava tudo muito, muito, confuso, porém eu sabia que eu não conseguiria esquecer nada do que tinha acontecido.

Eu, Niall, Harry, Zayn e Liam fomos a um pub.

Eu estava levemente bêbado e acabei bebendo um pouco mais na festa.

Eu fui dançar.

Tocou Time of my Life e Harry dançou comigo.

Nós dois saímos juntos do clube noturno e voltamos para o apartamento.

Nós dois bebemos tequila.

Nós dois jogamos.

Nós dois nos beijamos?

Por Deus! Sim, nos beijamos.

Nós dois transamos!

Meu rosto corou e, mesmo com a sensação de que iria morrer de enjoo dentro de poucos minutos, um sorriso se abriu em meu rosto.

Passei a fitar Harry deitado de bruços ali ao meu lado, a respiração suave saindo por sua boca levemente entreaberta e suas costas descobertas e marcadas por minhas unhas curtas. Senti uma leve fisgada em meu baixo ventre ao lembrar de nossos beijos e do modo com as mãos de meu marido exploraram meu corpo com desejo, porém a constatação de que eu tinha de trabalhar naquele dia me atingiu como um baque.

Com o coração em disparada dentro do peito, visto que fui tomado pelo medo de perder meu emprego e ter de ficar ainda afastado de meus filhos, olhei desesperado para todos os lados à procura de um relógio. Encontrei um de pulso que Harry sempre usava em cima da mesa de centro e conferi o horário.

6h45 da manhã.

Puta merda!

Puta merda!

Eu tinha de estar sete horas em ponto no orfanato. Sete horas!

Não vai dar tempo, não vai dar tempo, não vai dar tempo.

Apesar de meu desespero, congelei sem saber o que fazer.

Eu não queria acordar Harry.

Sentia medo de acordar Harry.

Afinal... E se ele reagisse mal? Não lembrasse do que tinha acontecido? Dissesse que tudo aquilo que tinha acontecido entre nós tinha sido um erro?

E se ele se fechasse de novo?

E se ele fizesse com que eu esquecesse como ele realmente era? Se ele demonstrasse apenas aquela fachada séria e calada?

Eu não queria que isso acontecesse. Definitivamente não queria.

No entanto, eu tive de tomar uma decisão.

Tive de arriscar tudo, pois, querendo ou não, uma hora Harry teria de acordar e encarar o que tinha acontecido enquanto estávamos bêbados. 

Além disso, eu não desejava deixá-lo ali e simplesmente ir trabalhar. Não seria justo, afinal, e eu estaria sendo um tremendo de um idiota com Harry.

Ele poderia levar uma chamada de atenção de seu chefe!

E o que Harry iria pensar se eu fosse embora daquele modo simplesmente por medo de sua reação?

Ele provavelmente acharia que eu é quem estava arrependido, sendo que eu nunca iria me arrepender daquilo. Nunca!

Foi então que, com cuidado e quase vomitando minha própria bile, pois, sim, eu ainda estava me sentindo péssimo pela ressaca, cutuquei o ombro de Harry, que nem se mexeu.

Pensei em desistir naquele momento, porém respirei fundo e cutuquei sua pele um pouco mais forte.

─ Harry... Harry. ─ Ele resmungou meio irritado. ─ Harry, acorda. Acorda, Harry!

Meu marido soltou uma série de resmungos antes de mexer seu corpo embaixo das cobertas e começar a despertar. Eu senti uma expectativa crescer dentro de mim, porém aquela sensação era meio angustiante e fazia meu estômago revirar dentro de minha barriga.

O medo de quando ele abrisse os olhos e constatasse o que tínhamos feito tomou conta de mim e passei a ficar constrangido, não sabendo ao certo como lidaria com aquela situação. 

O que eu faria se fosse rejeitado?

O que eu deveria fazer?

Os olhos de Harry começaram a abrir aos poucos e minhas bochechas coraram. Ele gemeu de dor de cabeça e fechou os olhos com uma das mãos, parecendo não conseguir processar nada e somente desejar uma morte rápida.

E eu sabia muito bem qual era o sentimento.

Mas, apesar de me sentir mal por ele, eu não podia esperar para que Harry despertasse calmamente e levando o tempo que fosse. Os minutos passavam no relógio e faltava muito pouco para o início de nosso expediente. Se não fosse graças a Sirene, aquela ridícula que eu amo tanto, talvez nós nos encrencaríamos seriamente com nossos chefes. 

Talvez nem desse tempo de chegar a nosso expediente naquele dia. Provavelmente teríamos ficado o dia todo dormindo muito bem aconchegados nos braços um do outro.

Não que eu não quisesse, mas eu era um mero cidadão da classe trabalhadora e dinheiro nenhum cai do céu. 

─ Harry, por favor, acorde! ─ Cutuquei sua pele tão macia novamente. ─ Temos que ir trabalhar. Estamos atrasados!

No momento em que exclamei aquilo, Harry levantou rápido pelo susto. Deixou escapar um resmungo pela dor que sentiu na cabeça e colocou a mão em uma das têmporas na tentativa de diminuir o incômodo.

Enquanto eu observava calado e medroso, Harry abriu bem os olhos e pareceu começar a tentar reconhecer o ambiente onde estava. Olhou para baixo, vendo os cobertores, a pele nua, o fato de eu estar também ao seu lado e nu e, por fim, seus olhos repousaram em Sirene, que estava com a língua para fora, o rabo abanando e as orelhas em pé.

Eu não sabia descrever sua expressão. Ele estava meio em choque, parecendo relembrar a respeito de tudo o que tinha acontecido entre nós.

Mordi o lábio inferior, aguardando por alguns segundos, porém, por mais que eu estivesse morrendo de sono, me mantive em alerta e com a consciência de que nós dois precisávamos levantar dali e ir nos arrumar para o trabalho.

As esmeraldas sonolentas encontraram meu rosto e Harry me encarou parecendo não saber o que dizer.

Ele estava assustado.

Porém eu não tinha tempo para lidar com isso.

Não.

Não agora.

─ O trabalho, Harry. Precisamos ir trabalhar. Já são quase sete horas. ─ Eu comecei a levantar e pegar as minhas roupas jogadas.

─ Ok. ─ Harry passou a fazer o mesmo e não nos olhamos durante o processo.

Enquanto eu vestia apenas a boxer e agarrava as várias peças de roupa para levar para meu quarto e jogar em um canto qualquer, Harry fez o mesmo com os cobertores, jogando-os em seguida em sua cama. 

Correndo de um lado para o outro, teve um momento em que consegui lançar um olhar rápido na direção de Harry e acabei notando que ele também tinha vestido apenas a boxer e procurava o que precisava do modo mais rápido possível. Mesmo querendo ler em suas expressões que ele pelo menos lembrava do que tinha acontecido naquela noite, não consegui identificar nada de relevante, apenas uma ruga no meio de sua testa.

─ Vou tomar banho. ─ Informei, passando por ele rápido e com um pilha de roupas limpas.

─ Ok. Vou preparar alguma coisa para a nossa ressaca. ─ E então entrei no banheiro e soltei minha respiração. 

Eu me encontrava extremamente tenso. Não por estar atrasado para ir ao trabalho. Não, não por isso. Isso era o de menos. Eu me encontrava tenso por aquela situação constrangedora com Harry. 

Ele não iria falar nada? E se resolvesse quebrar o silêncio acerca do assunto, o que iria dizer?

Eu não queria pensar sobre isso. Definitivamente não queria. Preferia deixar aquilo em um canto esquecido em minha memória até ter de enfrentar de fato, visto que, além de eu estar sofrendo antecipadamente criando hipóteses sobre qual seria a reação de Harry, ainda não estou conseguindo me concentrar em mais nada, somente nas batidas agitadas de meu coração.

Decidindo esquecer por enquanto, apressei-me para tomar um banho, ou seja, passar apenas uma água no corpo e tirar um pouco dos resquícios daquela noite. Assim que terminei, portanto, me vesti, escovei os dentes e arrumei meus cabelos desgranhados em uma velocidade impressionante. Ainda sentia certo mal estar e ânsia e decidi que tomaria algum remédio qualquer, apenas para tentar me manter em pé naquele dia.

Saí do banheiro em seguida e logo me deparei com Harry e sua pilha de roupa esperando para tomar banho também. Surpreso, fitei seu rosto naquele momento e aquela íris esverdeada me observava de certo modo receoso. Harry então me estendeu um copo com algum tipo de vitamina, incentivando-me a beber. 

─ É para a ressaca. ─ Ele falou calmo e atencioso. ─ Beba o copo inteiro e depois tome um remédio para a dor de cabeça. Eu estou me sentindo um pouco melhor agora. ─ Sorriu minimamente e, no instante seguinte, entrou no banheiro. Antes de fechar a porta, hesitou e se pôs a falar novamente: ─ Vamos chegar um pouco atrasados, talvez uns quinze minutos, mas qualquer coisa é só dizer que perdeu a hora.

─ Sim, sim. Ainda bem que Sirene nos acordou. ─ Sorri.

Harry sorriu também, concordando com a cabeça, e fechou com cuidado a porta em seguida.

Respirei fundo mais uma vez e me forcei a manter minhas indagações naquele canto do cérebro, pois eu realmente precisava me apressar e não entrar em divagações e reflexões a respeito do que se passava na cabeça de meu marido. 

Tomei a vitamina que Harry havia preparado e lambuzei os lábios, pois aquela bebida realmente estava deliciosa. Enxaguei o copo em seguida, calcei um tênis meu qualquer que encontrei pelo caminho e peguei um remédio na mesinha de cabeceira para ver se a mal estar passava. 

Harry também não demorou muito tempo no banho. Em menos de cinco minutos saiu de dentro do banheiro devidamente arrumado e agasalhado para o trabalho e eu já estava na porta apenas o esperando para sairmos do apartamento e cada um seguir seu caminho. 

Se ele me perguntasse, eu não saberia ao certo responder sobre o motivo de tê-lo esperado. Talvez fosse pelo costume adquirido na outra realidade que resolveu aflorar após nossa aproximação naquele noite ou talvez tivesse sido porque eu realmente esperava que disséssemos algo no elevador sobre o que tinha acontecido, a verdade era que minha mente não iria desligar se eu não soubesse se Harry pelo menos se recordava dos beijos trocados.

No entanto, enquanto estávamos no elevador, Harry se manteve em silêncio e naquele ambiente só era possível escutar as minhas engolidas em seco. 

Sempre odiei silêncios constrangedores, porém naquele momento estava odiando ainda mais.

Por que Harry não falava nada? Por que?

Estava constrangido? Estava tentando lembrar do que tinha acontecido?

Se fosse isso, eu poderia ajudá-lo a recordar, pois, por mais que em alguns dos momentos existisse apenas uma lacuna em minha memória, eu me lembrava da maior parte do que tinha acontecido entre nós dois. Os nossos beijos, o modo como Harry tinha tocado em meu corpo, seus olhos presos nos meus, o fato de termos transado no sofá, no chão e na mesa de centro da sala de estar, a hora em que paramos e resolvemos dormir. Lembro também de Harry indo pegar o cobertor, dele trazendo e jogando um contra meu corpo, me recordo de sua risada, de quando nos enrolamos nas cobertas, do tempo em que ficamos cochichando, rindo e trocando beijos calmos.

Eu me lembrava. Lembrava-me do essencial.

Saímos do elevador e nos deparamos com o térreo do edifício. Harry deixou que eu fosse na frente, mas eu sentia que ele estava em meu encalço. Tentei me manter calmo e calado, eu não podia simplesmente falar sobre aquilo. Eu não tinha a menor ideia de qual poderia ser a reação de Harry, afinal.

─ Sobre, hm, o que aconteceu...

Harry começou assim que estávamos na calçada de frente para o prédio e virei meu corpo em sua direção no mesmo instante. 

Era agora. Era agora.

O que ele iria dizer, afinal? O que iria dizer?

─ Sim? ─ Tentei incentivá-lo.

─ Podemos conversar assim que voltarmos do trabalho hoje. ─ Disse mais uma vez de forma gentil.

─ Ok. Pode ser. ─ Forcei-me a sorrir, mesmo estando uma pilha de nervos e com o coração na mão. 

Inúmeros questionamentos jorraram em minha mente, porém me mantive calado. Nós dois iríamos conversar daqui a algumas horas e não havia razão para eu começar a tirar as minhas dúvidas. Não era o momento adequado para que eu perguntasse se Harry estava com raiva de mim e se ele achava que aquilo tinha sido um erro. Estávamos atrasados, afinal de contas. 

Pelo menos Harry se recordava do que tinha acontecido e isso era de fato muito bom.

Por querer calar meu cérebro, acenei em despedida pronto para ir embora. Dei um sorriso sem dentes e meio constrangido, porém, no momento em que eu girava meu corpo, Harry segurou meu braço com delicadeza, fazendo com que meu corpo voltasse a posição de antes.

Harry então curvou o corpo e seus lábios alcançaram minha bochecha, fazendo com que ele deixasse um beijo rápido de despedida na região. 

Surpreso, com o coração quase saindo pela boca e tentando não sorrir de orelha a orelha, corei intensamente no mesmo instante. Harry se afastou e observou minha reação, talvez esperava um empurrão ou um tapa que não aconteceu e, em seguida, acenou com a cabeça e se pôs a andar rápido na direção contrária para chegar o quanto antes ao corpo dos bombeiros.

Depois de suspirar e carimbar em minha testa o quão ridículo eu estava sendo ao agir como um bobo apaixonado, comecei a correr até o orfanato. Afinal, eu não poderia perder meu emprego de modo algum. Não quando era a única oportunidade no momento de estar perto de meus filhos.

**

Por sorte, a diretora compreendeu o meu atraso após eu dizer que quase tinha sido atropelado.

Eu sei. Era mentira, mas em minha defesa era uma mentira muito pequena e eu estava pensando somente no bem de meus filhos. 

Ainda compreensiva, a diretora me entregou um convite para o baile da Cinderela e meu rosto se iluminou no mesmo instante.

─ Pode trazer um ou uma acompanhante, Louis. ─ Ela me informou com um sorriso enquanto eu examinava com cuidado o envelope em minhas mãos. Era de um papel delicado e de cor rosa claro e havia como selo o desenho de um sapatinho de cristal.

Perguntei-me se as crianças do orfanato já sabiam da novidade, se Lily já sabia que se tornaria um princesa em poucos dias, mas não deixei que meus questionamentos escapassem de meus lábios, seguindo meu caminho assim que a diretora me dispensou. Estava prestes a começar meu dia de trabalho, porém, antes que eu pudesse sequer chegar à sala de limpeza, a educadora responsável pelos mais novos interrompeu meu caminho e pediu para que eu a ajudasse a cuidar das crianças naquele momento, pois ela precisava resolver uns assuntos particulares pelo celular. 

Ela ainda me avisou que ficaria na sala comigo e que os mais novos "não dariam muito trabalho", pois estariam ou dormindo no chão ─repleto de travesseiros confortáveis ao redor ─ ou concentrados assistindo ao filme de desenho.

Eu não reclamei, é claro. Era uma oportunidade única de estar perto de Jamie e não abriria mão disso. Por isso, segui a professora até o ambiente em que todas as crianças estavam e a primeira coisa que fiz foi deixar que meus olhos vagassem à procura de Jamie.

Assim que o encontrei, respirei aliviado.

Aquela era a minha melancólica rotina.

Acordar, encontrar com Harry na cozinha, desejar tocá-lo e nunca poder ─ hoje tinha sido uma exceção à regra, é claro, uma ótima exceção à regra ─, sair de casa, chegar ao orfanato com o coração na mão e achando que uma de minhas crianças tinha sido adotada, tentar encontrá-los, encontrá-los de fato e respirar aliviado.

Quando cheguei àquela sala, Jamie não me viu à princípio, pois estava concentrado demais discutindo com outro criança ao seu lado ─ e o empurrando também ─, fazendo com que eu tivesse de morder o lábio inferior para conter uma gargalhada. 

Fiz um sinal para a educadora, informando que iria me sentar mais próximo das crianças (de Jamie, principalmente, mas ela não precisava saber) e ela apenas concordou com um aceno vago, parecendo não prestar muito a atenção. 

Com cuidado e na ponta dos pés, andei por entre elas, vendo a maioria com sua chupeta ou mamadeira e com os olhos fixos na imagem projetada na parede, e finalmente quando consegui me aproximar o suficiente sentei atrás de onde Jamie estava muito bem acomodado em meio a uma pilha de travesseiros, balançando a chupeta e soltando uma série de monossílabas. 

Era o único bebê que ainda não estava quieto ali e quase chorei de orgulho pela personalidade forte que Jamie apresentava. 

Meu filho um dia iria me matar por encher meu coração de felicidade.

Sorri grande em seguida e cutuquei suas costas, esperando que Jamie virasse para mim, porém acho que ele não sentiu aquilo, fazendo com que eu tivesse de insistir e cutucá-lo novamente. Parecendo se dar conta de que alguém o tocava, Jamie virou o corpo de forma desajeitada em minha direção.

A reação foi imediata. Jamie sorriu grande, daquele jeito banguela e quase babando de sempre, e bateu palminhas animado.

─ Paba! ─ Gritou, fazendo com que eu enterrasse meu rosto entre minhas mãos.

Por que tão escandaloso? 

Estava querendo me denunciar?

Coloquei o indicador em frente aos lábios pedindo silêncio, porém Jamie achou extremamente engraçado e riu daquilo. Seu corpo tombou para o lado pelo modo como ele agora estava e meu filho começou a engatinhar sobre um dos travesseiros gigantes para chegar até mim. No entanto, ele parou no meio do caminho e me olhou de modo travesso.

─ O que está querendo aprontar, mocinho? ─ Perguntei num sussurro e o encarei desconfiado.

Ele deu risada e tombou a cabeça para o lado.

─ Go-gu-na-na-niii! ─ Soltou uma série de monossílabas antes de dar risada outra vez e começar a tentar se levantar para ficar de pezinho.

Receoso, mordi o lábio inferior no momento em que o observei apoiar as mãos no travesseiro, empinar o bumbum coberto por fralda e uma calça quentinha e levantar de forma desajeitada seu corpo para cima. Jamie me olhou surpreso ─ olhos arregalados, bochechas vermelhas e boca escancarada ─ no momento em que ficou de pé sem cair.

Antes de incentivá-lo para que viesse até mim, lancei uma rápida olhada para a educadora e notei que ela estava concentrada ainda em seus problemas pessoais. Voltei então minha atenção para Jamie e o chamei com as mãos, fazendo-o rir e colocar a mão sobre a boca em seguida.

Desajeitadamente, meu filho começou a dar um passinho por vez em minha direção e usava seus braços abertos para tentar se equilibrar.

─ Venha, Jamie. Venha! ─ Sussurrei e ele sorriu. ─ Papai está aqui. Não vou te deixar cair.

─ Du-ba-ba-bi. ─ Ele soltou as monossílabas novamente e estendeu os braços em minha direção, como se esperasse que eu o pegasse e não o deixasse cair.

─ Venha, venha. ─ Incentive-o outra vez. ─ Eu sei que você consegue.

Ele juntou as mãos, deu um gritinho e babou um pouco enquanto dava mais um passo para tentar se aproximar de mim. Eu estava sorrindo de orelha a orelha feito um bobo e, no momento em que Jamie estava a uma mínima distância, abracei-o e o segurei firme, fazendo-o soltar um gritinho de contentamento.

─ Você conseguiu, Jamie. Conseguiu! ─ Segurei seu corpo e deixei de um modo que ficasse de frente para mim. Ele já estava com a mão enfiada na boca, é claro. ─ Eu vou morrer de orgulho desse jeito. Você quer matar o papai?

Ele deu risada após eu fazer uma careta de sofrimento.

Sentei-o em meu colo e apontei para a projeção na parede.

─ Du-da-du... ─ Tirou a mão da boca e exclamou sério.

─ É?! ─ Eu não tinha a mínima noção sobre o que ele estava falando. ─ Você está gostando do filme, filhão?

Parecendo responder a minha pergunta, Jamie colocou o dedão na boca, repousou seu corpo contra o meu peito e seus olhos gigantes se prenderam no desenho que passava. 

─ Um dia vou te levar para Disney. ─ Falei mais para mim do que para ele. ─ Vou levar você e Lily para conhecer o Mickey. 

Jamie estendeu a mão gorducha para tentar agarrar seu paninho, porém, ao não conseguir ─pois estava muito longe de seu alcance ─, jogou o corpo todo para frente na tentativa de alcançá-lo.

─ Deixa que eu pego. ─ Falei para ele. ─ Aqui está. ─ Entreguei em suas mãos e Jamie enrolou o pano em seus dedinhos rechonchudos.

─ Ele gostou de você. ─ A educadora me deu um susto ao falar aquilo tão de repente. Virei minha cabeça em sua direção e vi ela ali parada atrás de mim. ─ James não costuma gostar de muitas pessoas. Na verdade, eu nunca vi ele ser carinhoso com nenhum adulto antes. E vive isolado por aqui. Não brinca com os outros bebês... 

Olhei para Jamie que agora fitava a professora com uma carranca.

Eu quase soltei uma gargalhada naquele momento. 

As sobrancelhas de meu filho estavam franzidas e seus lábios formaram um beicinho zangado.

─ Naaaaa! ─ Ele apontou o dedo para a educadora e olhou sério para mim. ─ Naaaaa! 

Eu não aguentei mais e dei risada. A educadora fez o mesmo.

Eu tinha de admitir...

Jamie é um Styles Tomlinson de carteirinha.

─ Eu não disse? ─ A professora reforçou. 

A mão gorducha de Jamie bateu repetidas vezes contra o peito, forçando-me a olhar para ele. Assim que o fiz, notei meu filho me encarar com seriedade e seu dedo estar apontado para a projeção na parede.

Jamie começou um discurso em monossílabas e tive de demonstrar estar prestando atenção ao que ele dizia, pois, em todas as vezes que eu olhava para a educadora e ria com ela, o bebê batia forte contra o meu peito e soltava um grito indignado e irritado.

─ A bruxa má fez tudo isso? ─ Questionei e ele fez uns gestos engraçados com as mãos, voltando a assistir o filme novamente.

─ Louis? ─ A educadora me chamou em um tom baixo. ─ Se quiser voltar a seu serviço, fique à vontade, ok? Eu me viro a partir de agora.

Ok... Eu não queria ir embora agora. Estava tão bom ficar ali com Jamie. Sua mão tinha agarrado meu dedo indicador, como se ele quisesse me prender ali, e eu também não desejava sair naquele momento e abandonar meu filho, que provavelmente começaria a chorar.

Eu não aguentava mais ver Jamie chorar.

─ Acho que vou ficar mais um pouco. Não quero sair e acabar fazendo esse bebê aqui chorar... E, além disso, estou gostando de assistir o filme com as crianças. ─ A professora deu risada, apesar de eu estar falando sério.

─ Tudo bem então. ─ Foi o que disse com um sorriso, sentando-se em seguida mais a frente, junto a crianças que acabaram por se aglomerar em seu colo.

Fiz cócegas na barriga de Jamie para chamar sua atenção, porém ele nem se moveu e continuou com os olhos presos ao filme. Tive então que colocar minha cabeça na frente de sua visão para que ele me olhasse.

─ Naaaa! ─ Resmungou irritado e levou sua mãozinha até meu rosto para tentar tirar minha cabeça de seu campo de visão. ─ Pa-ba... ─ Falou com um biquinho e mal humorado.

─ Você tomou conta do meu colo todo para que outras crianças não pudessem sentar nele? É isso? ─ Como resposta, apenas senti seus dedos beliscarem minha bochecha. ─ Você ama o papai? ─ Perguntei baixinho. ─ Ama? ─ Disse alegre e mordi seu dedo, fazendo-o rir um pouco. ─ Dá um beijo na bochecha do papai. Dá?

Ofereci minha bochecha e Jamie deixou seus lábios molhados pela saliva encostarem em minha pele. Depois disso, ouvi sua risada e dei um beijo em sua testa, que estava parcialmente coberta por uma franjinha. Afastei-me de meu filho e lancei uma rápida olhada para a professora. Ela estava concentrada demais com as crianças em seu colo para prestar atenção em mim. 

Suspirei aliviado.

Olhei novamente para Jamie em meu colo. Ele me fitava de boca aberta e sorrindo como nunca, fazendo com que eu não resistisse, desse mais um beijo em sua testa e, em seguida, mostrasse a língua para ele.

─ Eu ficaria o dia inteiro aqui com você. Sabia?

─ Da-da-da. ─ Falou animado, batendo a palma da mão em meu joelho algumas vezes.

─ Eu não quero ir embora... ─ Sussurrei para mim mesmo. 

Senti a sensação de vazio, angústia e desespero dentro do peito ─ aquelas recorrentes que apareciam sempre que eu estava prestes a ficar longe de minha família ─, porém tive de engolir em seco aquilo e fingir que estava tudo bem.

Meus pensamentos fugiram para Harry novamente e tentei manter as inúmeras perguntas silenciadas em minha cabeça, porém meu esforço foi em vão. Eu estava desesperado para saber o que ele estava considerando após passarmos a noite juntos. 

Pois eu desejava que ele escolhesse ficar comigo.

Desejava que ele considerasse a possibilidade de começarmos a desenvolver um relacionamento, pois eu não aguentava mais ficar longe daqueles que eu amava. 

Não aguentava mais ter de me contentar com migalhas. De ter de torcer para passar momentos assim com Jamie e Lily.

Estava ficando insustentável já.

**

Jamie dormiu em meus braços assim que o filme acabou. 

Ele parecia tão relaxado, tão feliz, que temi o momento em que acordasse e percebesse que eu não estava mais ali.

Que eu havia abandonado ele ali.

Que eu tinha o deixado como na vez em que esqueci ele e Lily na escola por uma hora a mais do que o previsto.

Sei que Jamie choraria tanto que acabaria exausto por isso, porém escolhi não pensar sobre aquilo, pois me sentiria ainda pior.

Foi então que decidi ligar para a senhora dona da caminhonete, assim que terminei o expediente, para esquecer aquela aflição dentro do peito. Eu estava tendo de lidar também com a angústia da espera para a conversa que teria com Harry sobre a noite que tivemos, porém me obriguei a focar em outra coisa que não fosse isso.

Não irei antecipar o sofrimento. 

Era esse o meu novo lema. 

Assim que cheguei, a senhorinha, cujo nome era Mary ─ como fui descobrir assim que apertei sua mão ─, estava a minha espera na porta do edifício onde morava. Ela era uma pessoa adorável, eu tinha de admitir. Vestia roupas bem quentes para o inverno rigoroso, mas todas muito coloridas.

─ Comprei um novo carrinho. ─ Foi a primeira coisa que me disse. Apontou para um pequeno modelo de cor avermelhada estacionado ali e sorriu grande. ─ Bonito que só.

─ Tão bonito quanto a caminhonete. ─ Lancei um sorriso a ela.

─ Ou quanto você, rapazinho. ─ Brincou, fazendo-me rir.

─ Eu não posso discordar da senhora. 

─ E nem deveria. Eu costumo ter razão no que falo. ─ Sua risada era gostosa de se ouvir e sorri ainda mais por isso. Seria bom fazer negócios com ela. Eu acreditava que sim. ─ Agora vamos. Vamos até meu apartamento. Eu vou te passar as instruções de como lidar com Doroteia.

Minhas sobrancelhas arquearam.

─ Doroteia? ─ Indaguei confuso.

Quem diabos era Doroteia? 

Será que Mary estava confundido a razão de eu ter vindo até aqui?

Eu fui até lá para comprar a caminhonete e não sabe-se Deus o que... Uma gata? 

A senhora estava achando que eu desejava comprar um gato?

Sirene transformaria o animal em dois. Por Deus!

─ Sim, Doroteia, minha caminhonete. Que agora será sua, é claro.

Dei risada. 

─ A senhora deu nome a caminhonete? ─ Questionei achando engraçado.

─ Claro que sim. ─ Ela disse como se fosse óbvio. ─ Ela funciona melhor, se a tratamos como se fosse da família.

Lancei um olhar para a caminhonete que estava estacionada atrás do novo carrinho de Mary e minha expressão demonstrava toda a minha incredulidade perante aquela revelação.

Sinceramente.

Se pegassem a minha história de vida provavelmente daria para fazer uma versão cômica de filme sobrenatural.

Louis Tomlinson e a Viagem a Outra Realidade.

Louis Tomlinson e a Maluca da Sirene.

Louis Tomlinson e a Caminhonete de Nome Doroteia Que Gosta de Ser Mimada.

Revirei os olhos para o carro ali estacionado, porém permaneci calado e segui Mary até seu apartamento para resolver o que faríamos sobre a questão da caminhonete a partir dali. 

Enquanto falávamos sobre o carro, percebi que tive um tempo muito bom com a senhorinha de cabelos curtos e brancos e risada divertida e gostosa de se ouvir. Ela passou um tempo me contando histórias do tempo em que era jovem e do amor que sentia por um rapaz petulante daquela época. Relembrava de modo apaixonado os momentos em que passou junto de seu amor secreto enquanto eles lutavam para ficar juntos e a família dele os impedia por Mary não ter condições financeiras para absolutamente nada. 

Os dois faziam promessas um ao outros. 

Inúmeras promessas.

Isso fez com que eu me lembrasse da promessa que Harry tinha me feito na outra realidade. 

─ Harry?

─ Sim, amor?

─ Você se apaixonaria por mim de novo? Quero dizer... S-Se... Se algum dia nós esquecêssemos um do outro, você se apaixonaria por mim de novo?

─ O que? M-Mas... Por que essa pergunta, amor?

─ Só me diga, por favor...

─ C-Claro... Claro, amor. Mil vezes em mil vidas eu me apaixonaria por você.

─ Em mil outros universos paralelos?

─ Em um milhão de universos paralelos. Nós estaremos juntos não importa em que realidade.

─ Você não pode ter tanta certeza...

─ Eu posso te dar a certeza, Louis. Eu me apaixonaria por você, independente do universo paralelo no qual estaremos. Você pode ter o cabelo roxo, pode pertencer a uma gangue... Você pode ser um carinha chinês e eu um americano conservador. Não importa... Eu iria te encontrar e me apaixonar por você quantas vezes forem necessárias.

Senti um mal estar por não poder mais desfrutar desses momentos com Harry. Por não ter mais a liberdade de me enfiar no meio de seus braços e dormir ali ou apenas conversar com ele. Pois, por mais que tivéssemos dormido juntos naquela noite, eu sei que eu não poderia chegar no apartamento e pedir para que ele viesse deitar comigo. 

Nós não estávamos juntos. 

Não mais.

Mary então começou a falar também das noites em que John, o rapaz por quem tinha se apaixonado, fugia de casa em plena década de 50 e se encontrava com ela em uma casarão velho abandonado. Mary estava vagando em suas memórias, relembrando mais para si própria do que para mim, e começou a contar sobre os beijos que tinha trocado com o homem e como sentia falta daquilo. 

─ Posso te contar um segredo? ─Harry sussurrou para mim aquela noite antes que eu pudesse sequer fechar os olhos e dormir. Eu tinha consciência de que dentro de poucas horas eu teria de acordar para ir trabalhar, porém não queria descansar. Era a última coisa que eu desejava. Estar ciente de que Harry estava deitado ali do meu lado e ainda sorrindo como nunca era o que me bastava.

─ O que? ─ Questionei curioso. Eu ainda sentia o gosto da bebida em minha boca e minha cabeça girava, mas eu não me importava nem um pouco com isso. 

Não com Harry. 

Os dedos de Harry se entrelaçaram aos meus e fiquei deitado de frente para ele. Estávamos sobre inúmeros cobertores no meio do chão da sala e parecia algo tão incrivelmente normal.

Quem nunca havia dormido no chão da sala antes?

─ Eu sonhei com você. ─ Harry revelou rindo. ─ Mas não conte para Louis. ─ Ele ainda estava bêbado, claro. ─ Ele me confunde.

─ Mas eu sou o Louis. ─ Contei enquanto gargalhava. 

A expressão de Harry foi tomada por confusão, porém ele deu risada em seguida, tanto quanto eu.

─ Você é o Louis? ─ Ele riu, fazendo-me rir mais.

─ Enganei você! ─ Falei animado e alto. 

Harry fez sinal para que eu fizesse silêncio e voltou a sussurrar:

─ Eu sonhei com você depois que te tirei da árvore. Foi muito confuso. Nós dois morávamos em uma casa na árvore e éramos casados. O céu era colorido e o chão todo azul. Tínhamos dois filhos. Um menino e uma menina. Sirene também era um filho. ─ Ele falava como o segredo mais perigoso do mundo. ─ Eu quero filhos.

─ Eu também. ─ Revelei sério a ele. ─ Eu quero muito os meus filhos.

─ John foi embora no início do verão de 58. Mudou-se para Cambridge com a família e depois disso eu nunca mais soube dele. ─ Mary cortou a linha de meu pensamento ao dizer aquilo e voltei a prestar atenção no que dizia. Sua expressão demonstrava toda a tristeza interior e me senti por ela.

Eu não tinha do que reclamar, se fosse analisar o caso de amor de Mary e John.

Eles passaram um tempo juntos para, no final, algo separá-los. 

Ao contrário de Mary, eu soube de Harry após a quebra proposta pelo universo. E, mais que isso, eu morava com ele. No mesmo apartamento.

Eu poderia ter voltado àquela realidade e ele nem mesmo poderia existir. 

Eu não sei o que eu faria se Harry nem mesmo existisse.

Talvez eu desejasse não existir também, afinal metade de mim teria sido apagado do universo.

**

Quando cheguei à porta do apartamento naquele dia, depois de dirigir pela primeira vez nessa realidade a minha nova propriedade ─ Doroteia, a caminhonete cheia de personalidade ─ a angústia que me tomara durante grande parte do dia e me deixara com um péssimo ânimo para tudo bateu como um baque contra mim e tive de respirar fundo para adentrar o ambiente.

Assim que abri a porta, Harry levantou imediatamente do sofá e me fitou com uma expressão de certo modo aflita. Parecia querer resolver aquilo sobre nós o quanto antes, pois dava para notar que estava preocupado.

Engoli em seco e meu coração bateu de modo desconfortável dentro do peito.

─ Hey. ─ Falou sem jeito.

─ Hey. ─ Eu disse desanimado.

─ Er... Hm... Você demorou. ─ Comentou e fingiu estar despreocupado quanto a isso. 

Uma mentira, é claro.

─ Eu fui comprar Doroteia. ─ Falei fingindo para Harry estar extremamente animado por isso.

Por mais que eu estivesse feliz por ter conquistado a caminhonete, a minha animação tinha se dissipado no momento em que aquela angústia me tomou. 

Eu sabia que havia algo que não se encaixa em meus planos. Algo que Harry revelaria que não me agradaria. Eu sabia no momento em que entrei e que notei a expressão de meu marido.

─ Doroteia? ─ Indagou confuso. 

─ É. Minha caminhonete. ─ Informei sem ânimo.

Harry soltou uma leve risada.

─ Você deu um nome para a sua caminhonete?

─ Não. ─ Acabei sorrindo um pouco. ─ A senhora de quem eu comprei é quem deu. 

─ Ah sim. Bem... É um bom nome.

─ Uhum... ─ Eu só estava esperando o momento em que ele jogaria a bomba.

Por mais que fosse doer, eu queria que acontecesse de modo rápido. 

Como tirar um band-aid.

Estava prestes a perguntar o que ele tinha para falar comigo, pois era visível que desejava conversar sobre a noite que tivemos juntos, mas Harry foi mais rápido.

─ Podemos conversar? ─ Foi o que perguntou.

Pigarreei incomodado.

─ Yeah, claro. ─ Fui em direção ao sofá, fiz carinho na cabeça de Sirene e sentei no estofado.

As lembranças da noite anterior me inundaram de uma só vez ao ficar perto daquele sofá e respirei fundo. 

Aquilo seria difícil. 

Mais difícil do que eu poderia ter imaginado.

Como arrancar band-aid. Como arrancar band-aid.

Repeti algumas vezes em minha mente.

Eu sabia o que viria disso. Era óbvio. Harry me lançou aquele olhar que eu lançava antigamente para os casos que eu tinha. Lançou o olhar de quem diria "nós não daremos certo" e "não estamos em um relacionamento, você entende isso, certo?".

Eu era um caso para Harry. Um caso de uma noite. Era isso que eu era. 

E sinceramente eu não poderia reclamar. 

Não poderia reclamar, pois nós não estávamos juntos mais. Não éramos casados. 

Harry não tinha culpa. 

Nós ficamos em uma noite de bebedeira e noites assim sempre acabam em algo como "não é nada sério".

E por mais que para mim tenha sido a melhor coisa que aconteceu desde o momento em que encontrei a minha família naquela realidade ─ pois Harry é meu marido, a pessoa que eu amo ─ para ele eu era apenas um sujeito estranho que tinha entrado em sua vida após seduzi-lo no bar e o dispensado do pior modo possível. Entrei em sua vida e me instalei em sua casa, mesmo a contragosto seu.

─ Então... Sobre ontem à noite... ─ Ele começou a dizer. Respirei fundo e engoli em seco outra vez. Ok! Eu não iria chorar. Eu não iria chorar. Isso é patético! Eu não iria chorar! Harry sentou na mesinha de centro e me fitou de modo sério. ─ Eu, bem, eu ainda estou confuso sobre isso, porque memórias vem e vão desordenadas aqui dentro. ─ Ele apontou para cabeça e sorriu um pouco. Logo em seguida, fechou a expressão, vendo que eu não retribui. Estava desanimado demais para isso. ─ Foi bom passar um tempo juntos, né?

─ Uhum... ─ Falei meio desmotivado e a expressão de Harry murchou um pouco. ─ Foi.

Eu não sabia o que pensar a respeito do que se passava na cabeça de meu marido, mas acreditava que não era algo bom.

─ Você achou mesmo? ─ Harry insistiu naquilo.

Por que ele estava insistindo naquilo? Era na esperança de que eu dissesse que nada aconteceria mais entre nós para que ele se sentisse menos mal por isso?

Para que ele não precisasse falar?

Eu não queria ouvir. Não queria. 

Desejava sair de lá e me trancar no quarto para ficar sozinho o quanto antes.

Lancei um olhar para Sirene e acreditei que talvez ela pudesse me salvar do que viria.

─ Harry, o que quer dizer? ─ Esfreguei a testa.

Eu também não queria fitar os olhos de Harry. Não queria vê-lo dizendo que nós não daríamos certo.

No entanto, ele pigarreou e ficou certo tempo em silêncio, o que me pareceu estranho. 

Por isso, tirei a mão do rosto e o olhei, esquecendo um pouco do medo que sentia.

Sua expressão estava indecifrável. Indecifrável como sempre.

Argh! 

Por que não me esforcei para conhecê-lo melhor na outra realidade?

Agora era tarde para chorar sobre isso.

Harry tinha uma expressão de quem estava considerando sobre algo. Considerando algo que eu não fazia ideia sobre o que era. Porém, quando viu que eu o observava, suas feições mudaram e por incrível que pareça eu entendi o que elas significavam.

Harry parecia ofendido. Magoado. Era uma expressão semelhante àquela de quando eu o humilhei no pub.

O que estava acontecendo?

O que?

─ Eu, hm, acho que foi uma boa noite, mas, você sabe, foi só uma noite? ─ Ele me olhou em expectativa, porém permaneci calado. Um pouco irritado por aquilo, sendo sincero. Ele bufou e não compreendi o motivo.Parecia impaciente comigo? ─ E nós não daríamos certo juntos. ─ E ali estava a frase que me quebrou em pedaços. ─ Acho que, hm, poderíamos ser amigos, se não se opor, pois passamos um bom tempo juntos ontem, mas não daríamos certo juntos. Você tem, bem, planos provavelmente muito diferentes dos meus e... Eu, hm, não quero me envolver em um relacionamento agora com você. 

─ Ok. ─ Falei vagamente, engolindo o choro e tentando mostrar indiferença.

Seria loucura me ajoelhar no chão e implorar para que ele me amasse. 

Mas talvez essa loucura me impedisse de enlouquecer. 

─ Não quero, pois tenho que pensar em meus planos para o futuro. ─ Que não me incluem, é claro. Eu posso lidar com isso. Eu posso lidar com isso. Harry ficou em silêncio, esperando para que eu dissesse algo. Porém permaneci calado. Eu já me encontrava aos pedaços e tinha medo de que se abrisse a boca para dizer alguma coisa acabasse me despedaçando diante dele. Por isso, continuei encarando o chão e cutucando meu indicador enquanto implorava para que eu acordasse no dia seguinte na outra realidade.

─ Tudo bem. ─ Tentei mostrar mais uma vez a indiferença. 

─ Mas, hm... Você pelo menos quer ser meu amigo? ─ Perguntou incerto, parecendo até um pouco irritado comigo.

Como pelo menos? Não era eu quem estava dando o fora em alguém!

Respirei fundo e tentei me manter calmo. Em seguida, engoli em seco outra vez, obriguei que minhas lágrimas desaparecessem de meus olhos e levantei o rosto para fitar Harry.

Lembrei de meus pensamentos na casa de Mary sobre o fato de pelo menos ter Harry ali. De Harry existir nessa realidade. De Harry não ter desaparecido e levado uma parte de mim. 

Lembrei que Harry existia e isso era o suficiente para mim.

Realmente era o suficiente para mim.

Só de pensar em uma vida sem Harry nada fazia sentido mais.

E eu não queria perder Harry de novo. 

Não de novo.

Por isso disse:

─ Sim. ─ Sorri. ─ Claro que quero ser seu amigo, Harry.

Ele deu um sorriso um pouco aliviado.

Argh!

Quis bater em minha cabeça.

Por quê? Por quê? Por que não me esforcei para conhecê-lo melhor? 

Levantei do sofá, eu precisava ficar um pouco longe daquele estofado, e comecei a me dirigir ao meu quarto para tentar ficar apenas na companhia de Sirene.

─ Isso é bom. ─ Ele falou na tentativa de amenizar o clima constrangedor.

Parei na porta, lembrando do envelope que eu tinha em meu bolso.

─ Bem... ─Comecei. ─ Já que somos amigos eu queria saber se, hm, você quer ir comigo ao Baile da Cinderela que terá no orfanato onde eu trabalho?

Olhei para Harry e suas sobrancelhas levantaram interessadas.

─ No orfanato? Baile da Cinderela? ─ Repetiu.

─ Isso. ─ Tentei ignorar as batidas doloridas de meu coração dentro do peito. ─ Quer?

─ Claro, yep. Vai ser legal. ─ Ele tentou demonstrar despreocupação, porém não acreditei. ─ Quando será?

─ Nesse fim de semana. ─ Seria bom Jamie ver Harry. 

Isso me deixaria feliz. Ver Jamie feliz me deixaria feliz.

─ Ok. ─ E entrou em seu quarto.

Assim que virei as costas, mordi o lábio inferior tão forte que chegou a doer. Tentei controlar a dor que eu sentia, mas foi em vão. Coloquei a mão sobre a boca enquanto uma lágrima rolava por minha bochecha e tentei controlar o soluço e o choro que ameaçava sair por meus lábios. 

Sirene não demorou muito para me alcançar e uivar baixinho e de forma triste.

-x-


	32. Tela de Bloqueio

" 'I don't believe in magic.'

The young boy said.

The old man smiled.

'You will, when you see him.' "

**

Quando meu choro silencioso cessou naquele dia, certa raiva cresceu dentro de mim.

Amigo...

Não acredito que Harry propôs a ideia de ser meu amigo.

Depois de ter feito sexo comigo no sofá, em cima da mesa de centro e no chão, aquele ridículo veio com a proposta de ser meu amigo, pois, segundo ele, não daríamos certo juntos.

Ele pelo menos tentou ser algo a mais antes de dizer isso?

Não, claro que não. Claro que não tentou.

Argh!

No entanto, não demonstrei a minha irritação a Harry. Afinal, eu tinha aceitado sua proposta com um sorriso grande e com a expressão sincera, pois tive de medo de ficar sem nem mesmo isso. Sem nem mesmo a sua amizade.

Mas... Argh!

Amigos? Sério?

─ Vou te ensinar a fazer um café da manhã decente.

Harry me disse aquilo no dia seguinte depois de vir bater na porta e me acordar delicadamente. Ele resolvera me acordar meia hora mais cedo para isso, não sabendo que eu tinha ido dormir extremamente tarde por chorar até que as lágrimas acabassem e por estar com a cabeça mergulhada em confusão.

Além disso, eu acabei acordando com uma dor de cabeça tremenda, que só me fez querer desistir de ir trabalhar naquele dia. Na verdade, fez-me sentir uma intensa vontade de desistir de levantar da cama naquela manhã. De desistir de viver.

Porém, o fato de Sirene despertar assim que sentiu meu corpo se mexer por debaixo das cobertas e correr para fora do quarto com uma animação que eu jamais demonstraria em minhas manhãs, resolvi levantar, vestir um roupão e ir até a cozinha para aprender a cozinhar com meu futuro marido e para impedir um possível rompimento da minha amizade com Harry.

Amizade... Fala sério!

Mas, sim, eu ainda não havia desistido de Harry.

Eu não sou de desistir fácil.

Nunca fui.

E, afinal, ele é o pai dos meus filhos.

Portanto, calcei meu chinelo e fui me arrastando até a cozinha.

Meus pés faziam um barulho estranho enquanto deslizavam pelo chão e soltei uma leve risada por parecer o grito engasgado de um gato. Olhei travesso na direção da cozinha, esperando que Sirene aparecesse para que eu pudesse provocá-la, mas aquela cachorra nem sequer me deu atenção.

Assim sendo, meu rosto murchou e, me sentindo contrariado, cruzei os braços.

Onde ela estava afinal?

De expressão fechada, comecei a me aproximar ainda mais da cozinha. Assim que cheguei, entendi o motivo de Sirene não vir latir para meu chinelo barulhento.

De costas para mim, Harry estava alimentando ela com pedaços de pão fresquinho.

─ Ah-rá! ─ Gritei, apontando meu dedo acusatório em sua direção.

Harry quase caiu para trás e Sirene me olhou assustada.

─ Ora, ora, o que temos aqui... ─ Voltei a falar e coloquei minhas mãos na cintura.

No mesmo instante, Harry, antes agachado, levantou-se de sua posição e virou para mim. Pude notar que havia deixado meu marido sem jeito e com as bochechas extremamente coradas. Ele se encontrava constrangido, fazendo com que eu sorrisse para mim mesmo.

─ Vamos, hm, preparar o café? ─ Harry tentou desviar do assunto de forma fracassada, visto que só dei risada com aquilo.

─ Então quer dizer que gosta de Sirene? ─ Não deixei que aquele assunto morresse. ─ Gosta de Sirene, hm? Se quisesse esconder isso de mim por mais tempo, deveria ter escutado eu me aproximar. Como era aquilo mesmo... Eu gosto de cachorros, só não gostou dos seus cachorros. ─ Imitei-o. ─ Uma merda!

─ Ok! ─ Disse derrotado. ─ Eu gosto de Sirene, yeah? Agora será que podemos começar a fazer o café da manhã? Eu tenho que trabalhar daqui a pouco...

Harry estava tão constrangido que tive de dar risada internamente.

Eu gostava de vê-lo assim, pois dava margem para que eu o provocasse.

─ Eu não vou deixar você esquecer isso tão fácil. ─ Ameacei e então olhei para a minha cachorra. ─ Sabia que ele andava por aí dizendo que não gostava de você? ─ Sirene latiu uma vez. ─ É verdade! Dá para acreditar? Na sua frente, Harry é todo bonzinho, mas por trás está aí falando mal para todo mundo. Eu não deixava, Sirene... ─ Harry começou a se aproximar de mim e tive de entortar meu corpo para poder ver a minha Sancho Pança melhor. ─ Eu não deixava...

─ Ok. Você já está se enrolando.

Harry estava extremamente próximo de meu corpo naquele momento.

Fitei-o com a expressão confusa tentando compreender o que se passava.

Será que ele poderia se distanciar um pouco?

Não era ele quem queria ser só o meu amigo, afinal de contas?

Além disso, eu não desejava que minha pressão abaixasse apenas por estar próximo dele.

Não mesmo.

Nope.

Imagine se tenho uma vertigem?

─ Venha. ─ Ele então segurou meu braço com delicadeza e começou a me levar para perto do fogão. ─ Vou ensinar você.

Sirene latiu mais uma vez, pôs a língua para fora e balançou seu rabo de um lado para o outro toda contente, fazendo com que eu revirasse os olhos.

Ele me deu um fora ontem, Sirene, pensei comigo, não fique muito animada.

─ Pra que tudo isso? ─ Perguntei estranhando, assim que vi a grande quantidade de ingredientes dispostos na bancada ao lado do fogão.

─ Para fazer o nosso omelete. ─ Harry explicou enquanto permanecia parado bem ao meu lado e ainda roçando seu braço no meu.

Por Deus! Eu queria manter a minha sanidade intacta, mas aquele cheiro incrível de seu perfume insistia em tomar conta de cada poro meu.

Quase levantei os braços para o céu, esperando que o universo me levasse embora.

─ Deve ter até canela aí no meio. ─ Zombei.

─ E tem. ─ Ele falou com um sorriso de covinhas. Aquele maldito sorriso de covinhas. ─ Vamos fazer uma panqueca com recheio de banana e canela.

─ Sério? ─ Perguntei admirado. Harry finalmente olhou para mim, pois antes apenas fitava os ingredientes dispostos na bancada. Ele pareceu contente por ter me provocado aquela reação. ─ Wow! Só não sei se vai dar tempo de comer tudo isso...

Ele deu risada.

─ São só panquecas de banana, torradas com omelete e suco de laranja...

─ Para quem está acostumado a comer torradas queimadas e ovo frito é mais do que eu poderia um dia sonhar.

─ Você anda se alimentando mal, pelo visto. ─ Comentou com uma ruga no meio de suas sobrancelhas, parecendo levemente preocupado.

─ Eu só ficava passando vontade e querendo comer o que você preparava... ─ Meu rosto murchou e encarei os ingredientes, começando a mexer no recipiente de sal distraidamente.

─ Hey! ─ Ele exclamou, chamando minha atenção no mesmo instante. ─ Eu deixava um pouco da minha comida para você!

─ Deixava não.

─ Deixava sim. ─ Insistiu.

─ Harry, não precisa mentir. Não deixava não... E não precisa se preocupar. Eu não estou bravo, yeah?

─ Mas... ─ Seus olhos se encontravam arregalados, ao mesmo tempo surpresos, confusos, insatisfeitos e indignados. ─ Argh! ─ Disse mergulhado em frustração. ─ Não acredito que você não comia, Louis. O que fazia com o resto?

─ Dava para Sirene. ─ Disse como se fosse óbvio. ─ Apesar de que teve uma vez em que comi o que sobrou de sua comida...

─ Ah! Ótimo... ─ Falou sarcasticamente. ─ Agora estou me sentindo muito melhor!

─ Hey! A culpa não é minha, ok? Você que me disse para comer apenas aquilo que eu preparasse ou comprasse.

O cenho de Harry franziu.

─ Quando eu disse isso?

─ Assim que vim morar com você! ─ Coloquei as mãos na cintura após dizer aquilo de modo firme.

Harry esfregou as têmporas, parecendo cansado. Suas olheiras me denunciavam que ele também não tinha dormido muito bem naquela noite.

─ Esquece isso, ok? ─ Pediu. ─ Você pode comer a comida que eu preparar ou comprar sempre que sentir vontade. Não quero vê-lo mais passando fome.

─ Eu não estava passando fome... ─ Disse de forma orgulhosa.

─ Ah é? ─ Concordei veementemente com a cabeça. ─ Então o que estava comendo que não fosse comida pronta e industrializada?

Mordi o lábio inferior e olhei novamente para os ingredientes em cima da bancada.

─ Er... Você, hm, vai me ensinar ou não a fazer omelete e panquecas? ─ Mudei de assunto de forma brusca, fazendo Harry rir um pouco.

Meio constrangido, olhei para todos os lados e notei Sirene sentar no chão da cozinha e olhar para nós de forma interessada. Provavelmente estava esperando mais alguns pedacinhos de pão.

Argh!

É por isso que aquela enjoada não comia de jeito nenhum a ração que eu comprava.

Harry estava mal acostumando ela.

─ Ok, ok. ─ Falou vencido, porém com um sorriso idiota pregado no rosto e soltando uma leve risada. O que era tão engraçado, afinal? Mal acostumar minha cachorra, com certeza não era. ─ Vamos começar com o omelete... Você só precisa seguir exatamente o que eu disser...

─ Não parece tão difícil. ─ Comentei distraído enquanto ainda mexia no recipiente de sal.

Harry afastou o mesmo de minha mão.

─ E prestar atenção. ─ Repreendeu.

É um ranzinza mesmo.

Harry começou a me instruir exatamente do modo como eu deveria preparar o omelete. Ele usava ingredientes que eu jamais imaginei durante toda a minha vida por em minha comida, porém o que realmente me impressionou foi a proximidade de seu corpo do meu e como isso deixava cada célula de meu ser em combustão.

E como se não bastasse, meu marido estava sempre ali ao meu redor.

Às vezes seu corpo estava entorno do meu para me mostrar o melhor modo de segurar a frigideira.

Outra vezes seu cheiro simplesmente adentravam minhas narinas sem permissão, deixando-me tonto enquanto Harry jogava um pitada de noz moscada e sorria daquele jeito que fazia minhas pernas amolecerem.

Havia também aqueles momentos em que meu corpo acabava entrando em seu caminho e Harry sem querer se batia contra mim e perguntava em seguida totalmente gentil se ele tinha me machucado.

E lá estava eu...

Mal conseguindo segurar o garfo enquanto deixava suspiros idiotas saírem por meus lábios.

Eu sou um pateta!

Com esforço, tentei ainda me manter em pé, principalmente naqueles momentos em que Harry chegava bem próximo de meu ouvido e dizia:

─ É isso aí! ─ E sorria de lado, mostrando aquela porra de covinha para mim.

Talvez eu não saísse vivo dessa, afinal de contas.

Assim que Harry colocou nossos omeletes em um prato pequeno, ele resolveu começar a preparar as panquecas e os recheios de banana, porém fez questão que eu acompanhasse o processo. Seus olhos alternavam de meu rosto para a frigideira e toda vez que ele parecia observar a ruga de concentração no meio de minhas sobrancelhas um sorriso grande tomava conta de seu rosto.

─ Eu só não entendo para que usar tanto tempero na banana. Ela já tem gosto o suficiente por si só.

─ É só canela, Louis. ─ Harry me disse como se fosse óbvio. ─ E limão.

─ Eu vi você colocando mais alguma coisinha aí... ─ Falei desconfiado. ─ É o que então? Maconha?

Harry deu risada e negou com a cabeça.

O que foi? Minha pergunta era realmente séria.

─ Sirene, dê uma mordida no calcanhar de Louis para ver se ele toma jeito. ─ Harry brincou com minha cachorra, fazendo com que eu franzisse o cenho.

Não era ele que nem gostava de Sirene?

Hm?

Não era ele?

Agora os dois vão agir como melhores amigos?

Fitei minha Sancho Pança com uma carranca.

Traíra!

─ Sirene irá morder a sua canela, se continuar achando que são melhores amigos. ─ Falei mal humorado. ─ Fica dando pão para ela comer e é por isso que ela recusa a ração. Desde quando isso entre vocês dois está acontecendo, hm?

─ Louis, não seja ranzinza...

─ Eu não sou ranzinza. ─ Neguei de forma ofendida.

─ De vez em quando é sim. ─ Harry pegou um colher, encheu com o recheio da panqueca e levou a mesma em direção a minha boca. ─ Prove.

Ah não! Aquilo de novo não. Esse negócio clichê para cima de mim de novo não.

Mas... Ok. Nós não éramos mais casados e Harry não parecia ter nenhum interesse romântico em mim ─ afinal, ele tinha me dado um pé na bunda no dia anterior ─, então aquilo talvez fosse apenas um gesto genuíno e não algo copiado de um cena de um filme barato.

Provei da comida na colher e no mesmo instante meus olhos se arregalaram.

─ Wow! Isso está delicioso! ─ Harry sorriu grande.─ Muito bom! Como conseguiu deixar tão bom? Por Deus! Eu poderia comer isso pelo resto da minha vida!

Eu estava realmente impressionado.

Depois de dias comendo a minha comida ─ uma péssima comida, diga-se de passagem ─ finalmente estava provando algo bom de verdade.

Mergulhado no entusiasmo pelos elogios que estava recebendo, Harry pareceu ponderar sobre algo e, assim que acenou positivamente com a cabeça para si mesmo, disse para mim:

─ Já volto. ─ E saiu correndo em direção ao quarto, parecendo ir buscar algo para me mostrar.

Enquanto Harry estava longe de vista, roubei duas colheradas do recheio das panquecas e comi tudo muito rápido para que ele não percebesse o que eu tinha feito. Além disso, peguei um pedaço de pão e ofereci a Sirene rapidamente, vendo ela aceitar de bom grado.

─ Viu só? ─ Falei deixando meu ciúme transparecer. ─ Eu é quem amo você, não Harry. Você me ama, certo? Eu sou seu preferido, não sou?

Mas Sirene não me respondeu obviamente. Apenas balançou o rabo e deixou a língua cair para fora de sua boca de modo alegre, fazendo com que eu acreditasse que aquilo seria um sim para todas as minhas perguntas.

Talvez eu estivesse um pouco irritado com Harry por ele ter me dado um fora, mas jamais iria admitir isso a mim mesmo e apenas continuaria a implicar com tudo o que ele estivesse fazendo.

Eu ainda estava achando tudo aquilo um pouco esquisito, pois os flashbacks da noite que tivemos volta e meia invadiam minha mente e não deixavam que eu me concentrasse em mais nada. Além disso, como se não bastasse minha distração nesses momentos, minhas bochechas ficavam extremamente coradas.

Após alguns minutos de distração, Harry correu de volta para a cozinha, porém dessa vez estava com um caderno velho e rasurado na mão.

─ Aqui estão todas as receitas de minha vó. ─ Ele me informou, dando em minha mão o caderninho. ─ É só copiar o que está na receita que você acerta.

─ Sério? ─ Questionei admirado.

Aquilo era inédito. Uma receita em que eu só teria de seguir os passos descritos para conseguir fazê-la? Isso realmente era inédito, pois, veja bem, de todas as receitas que tentei seguir apenas uma deu certo em toda a minha vida.

─ Uhum. ─ Meu marido sorriu outra vez. Como ele podia agir como se nada tivesse acontecido entre nós dois, eu não saberia explicar. ─ Vou deixar aqui na cozinha para que você possa usar também. A maioria delas, eu já decorei.

─ Então é só seguir a receita? ─ Eu ainda estava espantado com aquilo, mesmo podendo parecer algo tão pequeno para alguns. ─ Mesmo?

─ Yep. ─ Concordou com um aceno forte. ─ Só isso.

─ Ok... Obrigado. Talvez você apenas tenha salvado as minhas refeições, pois eu estava realmente passando fome aqui.

─ Pois é... ─ Ele pareceu meio mal por aquilo. ─ E como somos colegas de quarto me sinto meio responsável por você.

Tive de revirar os olhos para aquilo no mesmo instante.

─ Essa história de novo? ─ Falei sem acreditar.

─ É sério. Eu me sinto. ─ Disse sério.

Revirei os olhos outra vez e Harry sorriu um pouco.

─ Você só pode estar de brincadeira.

Ele negou com um aceno enquanto abaixava a cabeça e tentava esconder suas insistentes covinhas que desejavam aparecer em suas bochechas.

─ Vamos comer? ─ Indagou assim que seus olhos encontraram os meus. ─ Estou realmente com fome e se nos enrolarmos ainda mais acabaremos chegando atrasados de novo.

─ Uhum! ─ Disse contente. ─ A panqueca é minha.

─ Só nos seus sonhos. ─ Harry brincou e pegou o prato antes que eu pudesse chegar a tempo. Tentei segurar seu braço, porém ele não me deixou sequer encostar no que segurava e saiu correndo pela sala enquanto eu ia atrás dele.

─ Harry! Que porra! Sossega lá na cozinha e divide essa panqueca direito. ─ Coloquei as mãos na cintura.

Eu estava lidando com uma criança!

─ Hmm... ─ Pareceu pensar, mas no instante seguinte enfiou uma panqueca na boca. ─ Ok. ─ Falou de boca cheia e começou a comer rapidamente uma panqueca atrás da outra enquanto voltava para a cozinha.

Aquele ridículo!

O fato de que meu mau humor ainda estava exalando de minha pele naquela manhã só me fez ter vontade de acertar um tiro em Harry e comer todas aquelas panquecas de uma vez.

**

Arrumei a gravata em volta de meu pescoço, assim como o colarinho da camisa branca nova que eu estava usando.

Olhei-me no espelho e reparei no topete que havia feito poucos minutos antes.

Ele estava bonito.

Incrivelmente bonito.

Sorri, deixando que a sensação de euforia e expectativa me invadisse.

─ Estou bem? ─ Harry perguntou com o maior sorriso que algum dia ele já tinha dado.

Estava vestindo um terno preto, uma camisa branca, calçava sapatos sociais escuros e resolvera não usar gravata alguma. Seu cabelo estava algo meio desorganizado, porém ele tinha insistido que era o modo como havia arrumado seus fios rebeldes.

No entanto, o que mais me chamou a atenção não era o quanto ele estava bonito, por mais que isso me cativasse de modo extremo, mas sim a felicidade que transbordava de seus olhos.

Harry não conseguia disfarçar o quanto estava animado para o Baile da Cinderela. Estava nítido em sua expressão. Marcada em seus olhos e nas covinhas profundas de sua bochecha.

Ele não conseguia tirar o sorriso do rosto e toda vez em que eu o olhava tinha de segurar a vontade de rir, pois era óbvio que Harry estava duas vezes mais ansioso do eu para aquilo.

Meu marido deveria gostar muito de crianças, afinal de contas.

─ Está ótimo, Harry. ─ Falei cansado. ─ E digo isso pela centésima nona vez.

Ele deu risada.

─ Então acho que em algumas vezes, você disse isso para si mesmo. Harry está lindo. Harry está lindo. ─ Fingiu me imitar, fazendo com que eu tivesse de mostrar o dedo do meio a ele.

Eu tinha de admitir que era bom ter Harry como amigo. Seria melhor se tivéssemos começado a namorar, obviamente, porém era extremamente bom ser amigo de Harry.

Melhor do que tê-lo como inimigo, vendo-o exalar ódio pelos poros.

Harry como amigo estava sempre de bom humor e me fazia lembrar da realidade em que estávamos casados. Ele tinha jogado a máscara de ranzinza fora e estava me revelando seu verdadeiro eu.

O que era bom. Era muito bom.

─ Vamos Cinderela. ─ Falei a ele de forma irônica. ─ O baile a espera.

Foi a vez de Harry mostrar o dedo do meio para mim, fazendo-me rir.

─ Só vou trocar de sapatos. Esses não são muito confortáveis. ─ E então entrou em seu quarto novamente e sumiu por lá.

Por Deus! Isso iria demorar, pelo visto.

─ Você precisa de sapatos ainda mais confortáveis? ─ Questionei admirado.─ O que pretende fazer? Pular na cama elástica?

─ Eu já estou indo. ─ Disse alto e irritado do quarto.

Ok. Talvez fosse melhor esperar sentado, pois em pé cansaria.

─ Pronto. Aqui estou eu! ─ Harry tinha mudado os sapatos para... Que porra era aquela?

─ O que você está calçando?

─ Louis, são bonitos, ok? Eu gosto.

─ Mas é tão brilhoso. Parece um sapatinho de cristal.

Harry deu risada.

─ Só tenho medo de roubar a cena. ─ Disse olhando para os sapatos, parecendo ponderar sobre algo. ─ Acho que vou trocar.

E então desapareceu dentro de seu quarto pela quinta vez.

─ Harry, eu estava brincando. Não precisa trocar por aquilo que eu te falei. ─ Agora eu estava me sentindo mal por isso.

─ Não é isso, Louis. ─ Ele disse calmo e parecia estar trocando seu calçado.

─ Então o que é? ─ Perguntei com um tom preocupado.

Harry apareceu na porta do quarto com um calçado diferente. Era escuro, porém havia uma faixa de arco -íris na parte da frente. Ele sorriu para si mesmo enquanto fitava seus próprios pés.

─ Gostei desse! ─ Falei sincero e Harry me olhou sorrindo.─ Quer dizer... Não quer dizer que eu não tenha gostado do outro, é só que--

─ Deixe disso, Louis. Vamos ou vai esperar o príncipe encantado? ─ Harry zombou, sendo que durante o dia todo tinha sido ridicularizado por mim.

Mostrei outra vez o dedo do meio a ele.

Depois que saímos do apartamento, deixando para trás uma Sirene chorosa e desolada, começamos a andar em direção ao orfanato. Tínhamos planejado ir a pé, visto que o local era muito próximo de onde morávamos.

Durante o trajeto, Harry acabou começando a falar sobre o fato de Gemma, sua irmã, como bem eu lembrava, estar grávida e sobre o quão animado ele estava para se tornar tio pela primeira vez.

Eu podia ver em seus olhos o quanto ele iria mimar aquela criança. Iria mimar tanto quanto havia mimado Lily e Jamie na outra realidade. Não de um modo ruim. Apenas iria paparicar e amar a criança, como se ela fosse o bem mais precioso de sua vida.

Talvez fosse mesmo.

Assim que chegamos, notei que, além do orfanato estar como um verdadeiro castelo de princesa, havia inúmeros guardas para proteger as crianças abrigadas no local. Tive de mostrar o convite para passar pelas portas da instituição, além de colocar meu nome em uma lista, assim como Harry teve de fazer. Havia flores brancas em todos os cantos e detalhes em rosa, azul, lilás e verde claro. Havia um ator contratado vestido de príncipe e uma atriz trajando um vestido de Cinderela. Eles estavam postados nas portas principais da quadra poliesportiva, onde iria acontecer o Baile, e cumprimentavam todos que por ela passavam.

─ Vamos naquela mesa ali. ─ Apontei para uma mais ao canto e com quadro cadeiras dispostas em volta.

─ Você convidou mais alguém? ─ Perguntou estranhando.

─ Não. ─ Respondi confuso.

─ Então vamos em uma com só dois assentos...

─ Você só pode estar maluco. ─ Revirei os olhos e comecei a marchar em direção à mesa com quatro assentos.

Mesmo contrariado, Harry me seguiu.

─ Por que quer uma mesa com quatro assentos? ─ Ele perguntou sem entender.

─ Er... Porque... Hm... Porque assim algumas crianças podem sentar com a gente durante o Baile. ─ Mais especificamente Lily e Jamie, porém omiti isso dele. ─ Vai ser legal!─ Dei um sorriso exagerado.

A expressão confusa de Harry suavizou e ele deu um sorriso genuíno.

─ É uma boa ideia.─ Disse.

Ok. A palavra criança realmente produzia um efeito em Harry.

Talvez isso fosse útil em algum momento.

Acompanhado por Harry e seu sorriso, fui sentar na mesa que eu tinha escolhido. Esperamos por bastante tempo até que algo acontecesse naquele espaço e enquanto nada acontecia comemos os aperitivos servidos e tomamos refrigerante ─ bebida alcoólica definitivamente não estava sendo distribuída.

Vez ou outra, eu lançava um olhar ansioso para a porta pela qual as crianças definitivamente adentrariam o espaço e imaginava Lily com um vestido amarelo, trança no cabelo e sorriso no rosto enquanto dizia que ela era a Bela de A Bela e a Fera.

─ Quanto tempo será que vamos ter de esperar? ─ Harry questionou levemente impaciente.

Ele olhava para todos os lados, parecendo não saber por onde as crianças apareceriam.

Estava tão ansioso quanto eu.

Contudo, foi somente Harry realizar essa pergunta que a porta a qual eu encarava se abriu e os mais novos começaram a adentrar o espaço enquanto as cuidadoras os acompanhavam.

Respirei fundo, tentando de algum modo conter a alegria, a excitação e a expectativa que cresceram dentro de meu peito.

Os bebês vestiam roupas sociais e estavam incrivelmente bem arrumados. Assim que adentraram o espaço por completo, eles arregalaram os olhos e fitaram admirados os detalhes que tinham sido postos na quadra poliesportiva.

Para eles, poderia parecer algo mágico, algo como filme da Disney.

Assim sendo, as crianças então começaram a apontar o dedo para o teto, vendo as luzes de pisca-pisca brilharem, e passaram a soltar exclamações contentes.

Meus olhos, é claro, imediatamente foram à procura de Jamie, achando-o meio minuto depois.

Ele estava andando de modo desengonçando e se encontrava de mãos dadas com uma cuidadora. Seus olhos brilhavam enquanto ele fitava de boca aberta o teto brilhante do espaço e toda a decoração que dava ao lugar um toque mágico.

Com uma de suas mãozinhas, Jamie quis pegar as luzes que brilhavam sobre sua cabeça, porém não conseguiu e esboçou uma expressão descontente.

Eu, por outro lado, sorria de orelha a orelha enquanto acompanhava com o olhar o caminho que ele traçava para a sua mesa. A mesa se encontrava do outro lado da quadra e, por mais que isso pudesse parecer ruim, pois Jamie estava fora de meu alcance, o lugar onde ele se sentara era bom o suficiente para que eu pudesse de alguma forma cuidá-lo a distância.

─ Eu não sei qual deles é o mais fofo... ─ Harry disse distraído, extasiado e com um sorriso de orelha a orelha enquanto observava os menores que estavam sendo acomodados em suas cadeirinhas do outro lado da quadra.

Jamie, pensei comigo, Jamie é o mais fofo de todos.

Olhei para meu filho outra vez e notei que ele ainda estava tentando a todo custo pegar as luzes do teto.

Dei risada, pois seu desejo era obviamente impossível.

Jamie pareceu perceber isso também, visto que parou de chamá-las com sua mãozinha e passou a resmungar irritado. Eu podia notar, mesmo à distância, sua boca se mexendo por ele deixar passar por ela as monossílabas zangadas.

Suspirei feliz e balancei a cabeça, não acreditando na sorte que eu tinha em ter Jamie em minha vida.

Mais algumas crianças adentraram o recinto e não demorou muito para que meus olhos encontrassem a garotinha de cabelos escuros, de jeito tímido, com bochechas avermelhadas e parecendo uma verdadeira princesa em um vestido branco até o joelho. Ao contrário de Jamie, Lily não olhava e tentava pegar as luzes que pareciam estrelas no teto, mas sim observava de modo ansioso os adultos que tinham sido convidados para o Baile de Cinderela.

E eu sabia muito bem o motivo disso.

Lily queria ser adotada.

Queria muito ser adotada e talvez estivesse acreditando que algum daqueles casais a quisessem como filha.

Meu coração se despedaçava só de pensar sobre isso.

No entanto, tentei focar no fato de minha filha estar linda naquela noite para não ficar deprimido ─ não que ela não fosse linda em outros dias, mas, justamente nesse, Lily estava tão linda quanto uma princesa.

Minha garotinha também se acomodou em uma mesa, juntamente com outras crianças e, assim como Jamie, parecia ainda não ter percebido a minha presença ─ o que era compreensível, visto que havia muito informação naquele ambiente para ser processada.

Contudo, ive de desviar a atenção de meus filhos.

Após eu ver minha filha se acomodando no assento de uma das mesas, sorrindo como nunca e mexendo em seus próprios dedos enquanto tentava memorizar cada cantinho mágico daquele lugar, resolvi prestar atenção na apresentação de teatro que havia acabado de começar.

Era uma apresentação de Moana e sorri para mim mesmo, pois, apesar de não ser mais criança, eu gostava muito daquele filme.

─ Moana é bom pra caralho. ─ Harry sussurrou para mim, fazendo com que eu sorrisse ainda mais.

Aproveitei o momento em que olhei para ele e lancei um olhar rápido para Lily e Jamie. Os dois estavam tão encantados com a peça de teatro, tão maravilhados com tudo aquilo, dando-me ainda mais a certeza de que aquele dinheiro que forneci ao orfanato tinha sido o melhor investimento de toda a minha vida.

Todas as crianças cantaram juntos quando a canção "Moana, make way, make way! Moana, it's time you knew the village of Motunui is all you need" começou e também aplaudiram euforicamente quando o teatro acabou. Depois disso, um coral de crianças cantou algumas músicas e todos aplaudiram com entusiasmo a finalização perfeita da cantoria.

Logo em seguida, por fim, foram servidos os pratos. Para as crianças, é claro, foram dadas refeições de acordo com a faixa etária e elas pareciam extremamente felizes com a comida que estavam recebendo. Já para os convidados foram distribuídos uma enorme variedade de coisas que eu jamais imaginaria comer novamente.

─ Isso aqui é muito bom! ─ Informei Harry. ─ Você precisa provar esse.

E é claro que ele pegou de bom grado e adorou.

Depois disso, começou a festa em si. Eu estava cheio e fazendo minha digestão quando a diretora informou que as meninas órfãs deveriam escolher um par para dançar a valsa. Houve uma confusão no mesmo instante. Diversas garotinhas corriam de um lado para o outro à procura de outro ou outra coleguinha para dançar e eu somente quis encontrar Lily no meio daquela bagunça.

Não precisei fazer muito esforço para isso, no entanto.

Depois de alguns segundos, Lily parou em minha frente. Ela tinha corrido até a minha mesa e estava respirando rápido por isso. Suas bochechas se encontravam extremamente avermelhadas e suas mãos seguravam firmes uma parte do vestido.

─ Oi, Louis. ─ Ela disse baixinho e um sorriso enorme preencheu meu rosto.

Em que momento minha filha tinha percebido minha presença ali?

─ Hey, Lily! Você está linda, sabia? ─ Ela concordou timidamente com a cabeça e fitou os próprios pés. ─ Está me lembrando aquela princesa... Como era o nome mesmo? Bela? É, a Bela. Está me lembrando a Bela de A Bela e a Fera.

Lily levantou a cabeça no mesmo instante e seus olhos brilharam com aquele comentário.

─ Verdade? ─ Perguntou ainda baixinho.

Lançou ainda um olhar para Harry, que olhava a menininha com o sorriso mais genuíno e feliz que algum dia tinha dado.

─ A mais pura verdade.

─ Obrigada... ─ Sussurrou e seu rosto corou ao dizer aquilo. ─ Obrigada, Louis.

─ De nada, florzinha. ─ Ela riu.

─ Louis? ─ Chamou urgente e olhou para todos os lados, vendo de forma preocupada que os pares já se formavam e se concentravam no centro da quadra.

Lancei um olhar rápido para o local em que Jamie estava antes e notei que ele não tinha saído dali.

Provavelmente não desejava dançar... Aquele ranzinza.

─ O que foi?

─ Você pode ser meu par, por favor?

─ Seu par?

─ Uhum. ─ Falou mais baixo ainda.

─ Do baile? ─ Perguntei completamente confuso.

─ Louis! ─ Harry exclamou. ─ Vá dançar com ela.

─ Por que eu?

Não era que eu não queria, eu só estava realmente admirado por ela ter me escolhido.

Admirado por ter sido logo Lily que tinha me escolhido.

─ Porque você parece um príncipe de verdade. ─ Ela revelou como um segredo.

Sorri grande.

─ É?! ─ Ela acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

─ Louis! Vá logo. ─ Harry insistiu.

─ Ok, ok!

Levantei de meu assento e me ajoelhei diante de Lily, dizendo em seguida:

─ Você concede essa dança ao Sir. Louis, princesa Lily?

─ Sir? ─ Ela achou engraçado.

─ Sir. são cavaleiros do reino. Pelo menos foi o que aprendi com filmes como O Diário da Princesa. ─ Sorri outra vez.

─ Ah sim! ─ Ela fez um aceno positivo com a cabeça e, em seguida, repousou sua mão sobre a minha, que se encontrava estendia a ela. ─ Quero sim.

Com a sua afirmação, levei Lily até o centro da quadra e me agachei a sua frente para que eu pudesse ficar do seu tamanho e dançar melhor. Assim que a música começou, segurei delicadamente sua mão e passamos a dançar a música calmamente. Lily parecia querer dançar de modo perfeito, mas se divertia todas as vezes em que eu quase caía por minha posição desconfortável.

Lancei um olhar na direção de Harry e o modo como ele nos fitava aqueceu no mesmo instante meu peito. Harry estava extremamente concentrado no que fazíamos e havia um sorriso pequeno e de lado em seus lábios. Ele tentava a todo custo acompanhar nossos movimentos e não nos perder de vista. Parecia ter vontade de ocupar meu lugar e dançar com Lily, porém, é claro, não pensei em trocar de lugar com ele, visto que Lily, infelizmente, não se lembrava que ele era seu pai.

Assim que a música acabou, por mais que minhas pernas estivessem formigando, comemorei a dança com Lily e voltei com ela para a minha mesa. Outras músicas começaram a tocar no ambiente e as crianças agora dançavam animadas e pulando de um lado para o outro, formando novamente uma verdadeira confusão.

─ Você dançou muito bem. ─ Harry elogiou e o rosto de Lily corou instantaneamente. ─ Como é seu nome mesmo?

─ Lilian. Mas todo mundo me chama de Lily... ─ Ela colocou uma mecha atrás da orelha e me olhou envergonhada.

─ Quer sentar aqui? ─ Ofereci um assento para ela, que concordou na hora.

Lily não estava mais se sentindo sozinha, afinal.

No mesmo instante, lancei um olhar na direção de Jamie e a cuidadora me fitou ansiosa e me chamou com a mão.

─ Eu já volto, ok? ─ Ela concordou com a cabeça, mas pareceu receosa. Era tão tímida, que não sabia o que dizer a Harry. Ao contrário de Harry que parecia estar extremamente ansioso para trocar mesmo que poucas palavras com a nossa filha. ─ É rápido.

E saí em disparada até o outro lado do ambiente.

Assim que me aproximei, Jamie sorriu grande e bateu palminhas, gritando "pa-ba" inúmeras vezes.

A cuidadora, no entanto, me fitou de modo constrangido e segurou meu braço, como se quisesse me pedir algo de forma desesperada.

─ Louis, eu não quero estragar a sua noite, mas você poderia, por favor, cuidar de Jamie durante um tempo. Porque eu estou cheia de crianças para ficar de olho e Jamie é o único que resolveu que quer ficar aqui sentado nessa mesa. As outras estão ou ali no cercadinho ou no meio da pista de dança e eu nã--

─ Está tudo bem... ─ Eu tinha esquecido o nome dela, porém não achei que fosse algo tão importante de se lembrar naquele momento. ─ Eu cuido dele. Pode deixar.

─ Ok. Obrigada! Muito obrigada! ─ Ela sorriu grande, saindo desesperada em seguida e indo separar duas crianças que brigavam por cubo de brinquedo.

Olhei de forma travessa para Jamie e ele exclamou de forma animada, levantando as mãos para cima.

─ Você é um gênio, Jamie. Um gênio! ─ Baguncei seus cabelos e ele tentou pegar o meu dedo mindinho. ─ Assim que eu te adotar, vou te inscrever em Harvard. Está me ouvindo?

─ Da-du-da!

─ É isso aí! ─ Jamie esticou seu corpo em minha direção para que eu o pegasse no colo e assim o fiz.

No entanto, o sorriso preso em meu rosto se transformou em uma careta após eu sentir o fedor que vinha de sua fralda.

─ O que foi que você fez aí? ─ Questionei em espanto. ─ Me diga que não é o que eu estou pensando... ─ Ele deu risada e aproximei meu nariz de sua fralda. ─ Oh Meu Deus, Jamie! Você está fedendo... Que cheiro é esse? O que anda comendo? Repolho? ─ Levantei minhas sobrancelhas de forma séria. Jamie apenas gargalhou outra vez e colocou as mãos sobre a boca, passando a mastigar seu dedo mindinho no instante seguinte. ─ Você está rindo de mim é? Está querendo me matar? O que fiz para você, bomba de gás asfixiante?

Mais uma vez, Jamie levantou os bracinhos e deu um grito animado, fazendo com que eu revirasse os olhos e tivesse de tomar a decisão mais horrível daquela noite.

Eu teria de trocar aquela maldita fralda.

Contrariado, segui para o banheiro e, ainda expressando uma feição de nojo, coloquei aquele projeto de saquinho de enxofre em cima do fraldário. Peguei uma fralda, um paninho, um pequeno pote com água e o talco de dentro de uma gaveta ao lado de onde eu estava e, enquanto as cuidadoras entravam e saíam com outras crianças do ambiente, abri aquela bomba relógio.

─ Meu Deus do céu! ─ Exclamei extremamente alto e Jamie, assim como algumas outras colegas de trabalho, deram risada de minha reação. ─ Essa é a coisa mais horrorosa que você já fez na sua vida. Por Deus! Eu vou morrer asfixiado.

─ Ga-du-la-li-no-nu. ─ Jamie disse enquanto se distraía ao mexer na fralda limpa ao seu lado.

─ Eu nem me lembro como que faz isso direito. ─ Falei para mim mesmo enquanto fingia uma cara de choro. ─ Cadê Lily quando preciso dela? ─ Continuei me lamentando e enfim olhei para os olhos grandes que me fitavam curiosos. ─ Está feliz? Hm? Está feliz?

E Jamie apenas riu todo contente, como sempre, é claro.

Sem poder chamar Lily para me ajudar, tive de me esforçar para lembrar do que eu tinha aprendido na outra realidade. Tentei não deixá-lo de cabeça para baixo e muito menos forrar seu bumbum com talco e procurei também limpá-lo corretamente para evitar assaduras, que só fariam meu filho sofrer.

Assim que terminei, lancei um olhar zangado a ele e Jamie retribuiu com uma risada e exclamações animadas. Com isso, foi óbvio que não consegui ficar bravo com meu filho.

Dei uma olhada para a porta, vendo que ninguém estava quase entrando por ela, e beijei a bochecha de Jamie.

─ Amo você. ─ Sussurrei e ele beijou meu nariz do modo mais babado possível.

Saímos de dentro do banheiro e, assim que atingimos a quadra novamente, Jamie quis pegar as luzes sobre nossas cabeças, porém interrompi sua ação e apontei na direção de Harry.

─ Eu trouxe uma surpresa para você hoje. ─ Informei o segredo que eu tinha guardado até aquele momento. ─ Está vendo? Está vendo quem está ali? ─ Mas Jamie parecia distraído com outras coisas enquanto seus dedos agarravam os fios de meu cabelo e os puxavam com vontade.

Foi então que decidi me aproximar ainda mais da mesa em que Lily e Harry estavam. Os dois pareciam realmente mais soltos agora e pude ver de longe o sorriso de minha filha a meu marido. Ela parecia estar desenhando no guardanapo enquanto Harry apenas observava com muito atenção e me perguntei de onde ela tinha tirado uma caneta.

Quando considerei que estávamos próximos o suficiente, coloquei Jamie no chão. Ele apenas ficou meu olhando e soltando monossílabas sem compreender o que estava acontecendo. Em seguida, agachei-me ao lado dele e apontei na direção de Harry, que ainda não tinha notado nossa presença ali.

─ Papai Harry está aqui, filho. Olhe lá!

E foi então que Jamie finalmente olhou para quem eu estava apontando.

Um sorriso tomou conta de seu rosto no mesmo instante e ele bateu uma palminha contra a outra.

─ Pa-ba! Paba! Paba! Paba! ─ Falou rápido e me fitou com seus olhos grandes e ansiosos.

─ É o seu paba! O seu paba, Jamie! Você quer ir lá com ele? Quer ir com seu paba? ─ Sorri grande e ele continuou batendo palminha com mais força e deu alguns pulinhos, visto que estava com o corpo um pouco apoiado no meu. ─ Vai lá. ─ Incentivei. ─ Vai com o paba.

Empurrei com delicadeza seu corpo e Jamie passou a andar de forma desajeitada em direção a Harry. Ele dava pequenos pulinhos e soltava inúmeros gritos entusiasmados enquanto batia palminhas e vez ou outra chamava Harry com uma de suas mãozinhas gorduchas.

─ Gaaaaaaa! ─ Ele gritou de um modo tão alegre, que fez uma felicidade inundar dentro de meu peito.

Fazer Jamie feliz me faz feliz.

O grito animado acabou chamando a atenção de Harry, que, no mesmo instante, desviou a atenção de Lily para Jamie, se levantou de seu assento, se agachou e abriu os braços para que o bebê se aproximasse.

Jamie olhou para mim em expectativa, como se pedisse permissão para se aproximar de seu "paba" e, assim que concordei com a cabeça e fiz sinal para que ele fosse, meu filho saiu correndo da forma mais desajeitada possível e em certos momentos dando pulinhos para chegar até Harry, que ria de forma genuína daquilo.

Jamie estendeu os braços em sua direção, como se pedisse por colo. Com os olhos brilhando, Harry imediatamente o pegou e o levantou para cima, fazendo a felicidade de nosso filho.

─ Gostou de mim, hm? ─ Harry chegou à conclusão. ─ Gostou de mim?

Jamie continuou com os braços para cima e soltando várias exclamações animadas.

─ Quer que eu te levante é? Quer que eu te levante?

Aproximei-me ainda mais enquanto observava Harry levantar Jamie para o alto. O bebê deu uma gargalhada e suspirou de contentamento.

─ Pa-ba! Pa-ba!

─ Paba? ─ Harry pareceu confuso. ─ O que isso quer dizer?

─ Paba! ─ Jamie disse outra vez e abraçou Harry fortemente. Seus olhos encontraram Lily e ele gritou animado outra vez: ─ Ni-ni! Ni-ni!

Minha filha acenou timidamente para ele.

─ Oi, Jamie! ─ Ela disse com um sorriso grande.

─ Hey! Vocês se conhecem? ─ Indaguei confuso e curioso.

─ Ele gosta de brincar comigo. ─ Lily disse baixinho.

─ Ah sim! Mas, afinal... Quem não gostaria de brincar com você, certo? ─ Falei e Lily sorriu grande.

─ Ni-ni... ─ Ele apontou para sua irmãzinha. ─ Pa-ba! ─ Bateu no peito de Harry e babou em seguida. ─ Pa-ba! ─ Apontou para mim e me chamou com a mãozinha.

─ Eu acho que ele aprendeu o meu nome. ─ Ela disse com um sorriso.

Harry sentou com Jamie em seu colo e eu me sentei em um assento ao lado.

─ Eu também acho.

─ Mas ele não sabe falar direito. Ele fala ni-ni. ─ Ela escondeu a risada atrás de sua mão.

─ É que ele é muito pequeno, mas um dia vai aprender certinho.

─ Eu gosto dele. ─ Confessou.

─ É? ─ Ela concordou veementemente com um aceno de cabeça. ─ Acho que ele gosta de você também.

─ Uhum...

Enquanto Harry conversava com Jamie, nosso filho pegou um cupcake de cima da mesa e começou a comer a cobertura. Ele fazia um barulho tremendo durante o processo e chegou a oferecer um pouco para Lily.

─ Ni-ni? Du-de? ─ Porém ela negou e riu comigo de forma cúmplice.

Harry nos lançou um olhar e tentou conter o sorriso que insistia em aparecer em seu rosto, porém fracassou vergonhosamente no processo.

─ Pa-ba? ─ Jamie ofereceu o cupcake para Harry, que negou também.

─ Paba... O que será que quer dizer? ─ Harry se questionou e olhou para a criança em seu colo. ─ Papai será? ─ Ele estava com uma expressão engraçada. Dei de ombros, pois não iria revelar a verdade. Harry balançou a cabeça. ─ Eu não sou seu pai, garotinho.

Meu rosto se fechou.

─ É Jamie. ─ Informei sério, mas Harry não pareceu perceber o quanto eu tinha ficado zangado com aquilo.

─ Jamie? ─ Harry fez nosso filho olhá-lo. ─ Eu não sou seu paba. ─ As sobrancelhas de Jamie começaram a franziram. ─ Não sou. Não sou seu paba. Não...

Antes que eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa, talvez dar um chute na canela de Harry, Jamie gritou irritado:

─ Naaaa! Naaaaa! ─ E deu um tapa com a mão melecada no rosto de meu marido.

Eu não aguentei e tive de gargalhar.

Lily também deu risada sem se conter.

Notei ainda que os dedinhos de Jamie agarraram os cabelos de Harry e começaram a puxá-lo sem dó e nem piedade.

─ Naaaa!

─ Meu Deus do céu! ─ Harry falou desesperado, fazendo com que eu soltasse uma gargalhada ainda mais alta. ─ Ok, Jamie, ok. Eu sou seu paba. Sou. Sou seu paba!

Jamie pareceu se acalmar no mesmo instante. Largou os fios de cabelo de Harry, porém ficou mal humorado e sua expressão continuou fechada.

─ Viu o que fez? ─ Chamei sua atenção. ─ Bem feito.

─ Eu não sabia que ele reagiria assim. ─ Harry estava meio assustado depois do que tinha acontecido.

Revirei os olhos para ele e mexi na barriga de Jamie, provocando cócegas no bebê, que voltou a sorrir um pouco e, no instante seguinte, passou a soltar suas exclamações animadas.

Virei então para Lily, que tinha voltado a desenhar no guardanapo.

─ Lily! Que lindo! ─ Admirei seu desenho. ─ Essa aqui é você?

Ela acenou positivamente com a cabeça enquanto tentava esconder seu rosto todo corado.

─ E esses daqui são quem? ─ Apontei para as figuras no desenho.

─ Esses é meu futuro papai e essa é minha futura mamãe. ─ Ela disse sorrindo, apesar de ver certa tristeza em seu olhar por ainda não ter aquilo.

─ Papai e mamãe? ─ Indaguei e ela concordou outra vez. ─ E por que não pode ser dois papais?

─ Dois papais? ─ Indagou confusa e com uma ruga no meio de suas sobrancelhas.

─ Yep. Dois papais. Não seria legal ter dois papais?

─ Mas e a mamãe? ─ Ela ainda estava confusa quanto a isso.

─ Os dois papais seriam também duas mamães. ─ Harry nos interrompeu. Quase revirei os olhos. Ele acabaria deixando nossa filha ainda mais confusa ao invés de esclarecer as coisas. ─ Porque os dois papais, além de fazerem coisas que papais fazem, também seriam mamães, porque fariam o que as mamães fazem. Eles te amariam tanto quanto uma mamãe e acho que é isso que importa, não? Seria legal então ter dois papais?

Por incrível que pareça, Lily pareceu compreender o que Harry tinha dito e com um aceno forte de cabeça concordou com aquilo.

─ Eu quero alguém que me ame. ─ Ela falou sorrindo e limpou a boca com as costas da mãos após morder um pedaço de cupcake.

Você já tem, pensei comigo mesmo e sorri de modo genuíno.

─ Ni-ni! Ni-ni! ─ Jamie chamou nossa atenção e apontou para as inúmeras princesas da Disney que estavam se posicionando no centro do ambiente.

Lily, no mesmo instante, ficou admirada com tudo aquilo enquanto Jamie tentava sair de qualquer jeito do colo de Harry.

─ Ok. Eu te deixo sair do meu colo, Jamie. ─ Harry informou. ─ Mas antes vou fazer aviãozinho com você, yeah? ─ Então ele levantou nosso filho para cima duas vezes, fazendo-o gargalhar. Em seguida, vendo Lily parecer desejar a mesma coisa, Harry a pegou no colo e a colocou lá em cima, brincando de aviãozinho com a nossa garotinha.

Fazia tempo que eu não via um sorriso tão grande no rosto de Lily.

Depois de Harry colocá-los no chão, Jamie e Lily seguraram a mão um do outro e começaram a andar da forma mais fascinada possível em direção às princesas da Disney. Os dedinhos gorduchos de Jamie enrolaram nas mãozinha delicada de Lily e eles andaram de modo desajeitado até lá.

Meu peito ficou apertado ao ver aquela cena e tive de controlar as tolas lágrimas que se acumularam em meus olhos.

Além disso, acabei não resistindo e tirei uma foto escondido dos dois de costas, que se afastavam de mãos dadas. No registro que armazenei na galeria, Jamie estava dizendo algo para Lily e ela parecia prestar atenção.

Eles pareciam as joias mais preciosas daquele lugar.

**

Não demorou muito para que Lily e Jamie corressem em nossa direção enquanto davam risada após encontrarem as princesas. Além disso, não demorou muito também para que Harry libertasse a criança dentro dele e começasse a brincar com os dois de esconde-esconde enquanto eu apenas admirava e aproveitava a sensação de observá-los fazendo isso.

Harry era um verdadeiro bobalhão, para ser bem sincero.

Ele fingiu ser o Pé Grande que iria pegar os dois. Fingiu ser o Pirata que iria pegá-los e fazê-los de escravo. Fingiu ser Voldemort enquanto Jamie era Harry Potter e Lily era Hermione Granger. E agora estava os três ali brincando de esconde-esconde.

Levantei um pouco a toalha da mesa e espiei Lily e Jamie debaixo dela. Os dois não paravam nem um minuto sequer de dar risada.

─ O que estão fazendo aí, hm?

Jamie soltou uma exclamação e imitou Lily ao colocar a mão na frente da boca enquanto ria.

─ A gente 'tá se escondendo de Harry. ─ Lily explicou.

─ Pa-ba!

─ Ele 'tá por perto? ─ Ela quis saber.

Lancei um olhar na direção de Harry e vi ele tentando procurá-las perto da caixa de som.

Tive de revirar os olhos.

É um idiota mesmo.

─ Não... ─ Harry olhou em minha direção e minha expressão foi tomada pelo pânico. ─ Ah Deus! Ele está vindo. Fiquem quietinhos aí!

Abaixei a toalha e ainda pude ouvir os dois sussurrando coisas um para o outro.

Eles seriam descobertos tão facilmente, se continuassem com aquilo...

─ Eles passaram por aqui? ─ Um Harry cansado, com a testa suada e respiração pesada perguntou.

Para um bombeiro, ele se cansava fácil brincando com crianças.

E fala sério... Ele ainda não tinha escutado os cochichos dos dois debaixo da mesa?

Jamie soltou uma exclamação alta no instante seguinte e Harry deu um sorriso por finalmente ter encontrado as crianças. Eu, por outro lado, revirei os olhos, pois eles eram péssimos nessa brincadeira.

Harry então se agachou e começou a engatinhar em direção à mesa e eu tive de controlar a risada que queria sair por meus lábios. Um minuto depois, ele puxou a toalha para cima e gritou:

─ Ah-rá! ─ Fazendo as crianças gritarem de forma desesperada. ─ Eu sou o monstro do Lago Ness e vou pegar vocês!

─ Aaaaaaah! ─ Lily e Jamie gritaram e empurraram a toalha do outro lado, querendo sair de debaixo da mesa, porém do lado oposto ao de Harry.

Mesmo no processo não parando de gritar e rir em desespero, vi os dois engatinharem o mais rápido possível para fugir de Harry, porém não foi o suficiente para que pudessem escapar. Em poucos segundos e fazendo pouco esforço, Harry os alcançou.

Rindo e gritando, Jamie e Lily deitaram de costas contra o chão enquanto encaravam Harry que havia parado em cima dos dois.

A respiração de Harry estava rápida e pesada devido ao cansaço e seus cabelos se encontrava jogados para frente.

─ Eu sou o monstro do Lago Ness e peguei vocês. Muahaha! ─ Ele brincou e fingiu que iria comer a barriga dos dois.

Enquanto Lily dava risada e pedia por socorro, Jamie gritava e se agarrava nos cabelos de Harry. Já eu estava sorrindo feito um louco, sentindo meu peito ficar quentinho ao observar aquela cena. Não estava conseguindo controlar a felicidade que tomara meu corpo e também não consegui conter a vontade de tirar uma foto daquela cena.

Com cuidado, e vendo que ninguém me observava fazê-lo, tirei a foto dos três e, assim que vi o resultado, decidi que ela seria perfeita para minha tela de bloqueio do celular.

**

Assim que a festa acabou e depois de, com muito custo, me despedir de Jamie e Lily ─ Jamie, de tão cansado que estava, acabou dormindo no colo de Harry e, por isso, não chorou quando fomos embora ─, vi-me do lado de fora do orfanato, voltando para o apartamento.

Estava tão feliz, tão plenamente feliz, que comecei a cantarolar baixinho uma música antiga que tinha tocado durante o Baile. Harry pareceu perceber e vi de soslaio um pequeno sorriso tomar conta de seus lábios.

Com um sorriso um pouco maior, olhei para ele e passei a cantar mais alto:

─ I'm singin' in the rain...

─ Just singin' in the rain... ─ Harry cantou em seguida.

─ What a glorious feeling and I'm happy again... ─ Completei e arrisquei uns passos de sapateado, fazendo Harry rir.

─ I'm laughing at clouds so dark, up above... ─ Harry fez movimentos com os braços, imitando uma marchinha.

─ The sun's in my heart and I'm ready for love... ─ Imitei a cena famosa do filme, fingindo balançar um guarda-chuva e me segurei em um poste, girando-me nele e fazendo Harry gargalhar, pois eu quase caí no processo.

─ Let the stormy clouds chase... ─ Harry imitou meu movimento em seguida.

Acabei de forma atrapalhada esbarrando em seu corpo. Ele teve de me segurar para que eu não caísse no chão e eu segurei em seu paletó durante o processo. Meus olhos se encontraram com os dele no momento seguinte, porém acabei caindo no riso e Harry fez o mesmo. Sua cabeça tombou para frente e parou perto de meu pescoço, fazendo com que, mesmo durante minha risada, meu corpo se arrepiasse por completo.

Nós ficamos naquela posição rindo por um tempo, no entanto aquilo não durou. Nosso riso começou a cessar e eu senti as lufadas da respiração pesada de Harry na pele de meu pescoço.

Tive de respirar fundo para manter a sanidade que ainda me restava e discretamente meus dedos se apertaram no tecido que Harry vestia.

Eu não queria que Harry se afastasse.

Não queria que isso acontecesse nunca.

De forma ainda mais discreta, inclinei um pouco meu corpo e senti o roçar dos lábios de Harry naquela região. Era quase tão imperceptível, que tive de concentrar naquilo para sentir de fato.

Talvez eu desmaiasse.

Eu definitivamente iria desmaiar.

Harry, no entanto, pigarreou forte, talvez para si mesmo e lentamente se afastou.

Seus olhos se prenderam mais uma vez nos meus e nós ficamos assim por mais algum tempo.

Eu não sabia o que Harry estava tentando tirar de meu olhar, por isso semicerrei meus olhos para tentar mostrar o que fosse a ele.

No entanto, Harry apenas pigarreou mais uma vez, fitou seus próprios sapatos e logo em seguida me olhou com um sorriso no rosto.

─ Vamos, Louis. Vamos para casa. ─ Ele segurou meu pulso com delicadeza. ─ Vou comprar milkshake para nós dois.

─ É disso que estou falando. ─ E o segui até o Mc Donalds mais próximo.

Durante a noite toda, nenhum de nós dois tiramos o sorriso do rosto.

-x-


	33. Seu cheiro

"I love the smell of you on my clothes."

**

Eu dormi muito bem naquele dia. Inundado pelas lembranças de Lily, Jamie e Harry juntos, fechei meus olhos e desejei que a outra realidade invadisse a minha enquanto eu estivesse desacordado. Desejei acordar nos braços de Harry rodeado pelas crianças pulando alegres na cama e até mesmo deixando meu rosto ser lambuzado pela saliva de Sirene.

Eu queria tudo isso, porém, como meus desejos nunca eram atendidos, aquilo não aconteceu e tive de me contentar com a realidade na qual eu estava fadado a ficar.

No entanto, meus pensamentos ficaram presos na ideia de realizar meus desejos.

Eu queria todos eles comigo e apenas Sirene era quem de fato estava.

Harry com aquela proposta estúpida de ser apenas meu amigo colocava uma pedra no nosso caminho de construirmos uma família juntos.

Porque, veja bem, a ideia de adotar Lily e Jamie parecia muito simples, porém não seria fácil somente eu entrar com um pedido de adoção.

Primeiramente, eu precisava ter condições financeiras estáveis e isso significava morar em uma casa própria e não em um quarto alugado de alguém que nem meu namorado era. Apesar de ter condições de comprar uma casa própria, pois eu tinha reservado um dinheiro para Harry para o que fosse que ele estivesse precisando, eu não desejava abrir mão de meu marido desse modo tão fácil.

Segundo, eu não queria ter de abrir mão de Harry também, porque se o fizesse Jamie e Lily não teriam o pai brincalhão e seria somente eu na vida deles.

Terceiro era o fato de que, se eu adotasse as crianças agora e mais tarde ficasse de fato com Harry e quisesse começar um novo processo para que ele também detivesse a guarda delas, nós teríamos que arcar com ainda mais gastos e, após a compra da casa e o primeiro processo para eu as tutelasse, não teríamos como pagar por isso.

E, por último, havia o fato de que estar junto de Harry perante a lei é estar unidos em legítima comunhão. Definitivamente não estávamos juntos assim e talvez demorasse algum tempo para acontecer.

Se acontecer.

O que me deixava um pouco ansioso de uma forma nada prazerosa.

Mas eu preferia não pensar sobre esse assunto em particular. Pelo menos não muito. Todas as vezes que o fazia, acabava mandando tais pensamentos para um lugar bem inóspito de minha mente.

─ O que está fazendo?─ Harry quis saber e levantou as sobrancelhas.

Eu estava perdido em pensamentos enquanto mexia em meu celular durante o café da manhã, mal tocando a comida, provavelmente fazendo ele perceber que eu estava distraído e talvez acreditando que eu não tinha gostado de suas torradas.

Meio perdido, levantei a cabeça e o encarei.

Harry estava incrivelmente bonito naquela manhã vestindo três sweaters de cores diferentes, porém neutras. Seus cabelos tinham crescido um pouco desde a primeira vez que nos vimos nessa realidade, mas continuavam curtos o suficiente para eu ainda poder ver sua nuca. Algumas mechas se encontravam jogadas sobre sua testa e seus olhos estavam levemente sonolentos, porém extremamente esverdeados.

Tive de conter um suspiro idiota.

─ Estou conversando com Mary, a senhora que me vendeu Doroteia. ─ Harry deu risada do apelido. ─ As torradas estão muito boas. ─ Sorri, mas recebi apenas uma expressão ofendida de meu marido.

─ Você nem tocou nelas...

Pigarreei uma vez e comi um bom pedaço dela, sorrindo de boca fechada para Harry.

─ Viu só?─ Falei de boca cheia. ─ Uma delícia.

Harry revirou os olhos, mas acabou dando risada.

─ Idiota. ─ Disse e engoliu mais algumas frutas de uma pequena tigela. Ele tinha as enchido com uma calda de chocolate e acabei lambendo os lábios inconscientemente do ato assim que vi aquele prato que Harry havia preparado apenas para si.

Ele pareceu perceber, pois parou a colher no meio do caminho e ficou me olhando. Desviei os olhos e voltei a encarar meu celular, digitando sem parar. Minhas bochechas coraram por eu ter sido pego em flagrante e pigarreei sem jeito.

─ Quer?─ Ofereceu.

─ Hã? ─ Me fiz de desentendido. ─ Nah, e-eu, hm, estou bem aqui com minhas deliciosas torradas. ─ Levantei meu prato e mostrei a ele.

Harry revirou os olhos outra vez.

Ele então levantou de seu lugar─ nós estávamos um de frente para o outro na pequena mesa estreita da cozinha ─ e, com a tigela na mão, ficou extremamente próximo de mim. O cheiro delicioso de seu perfume invadiu minhas narinas e tive de me controlar para não deixar que um suspiro idiota escapasse por meus lábios.

─ Pode ficar com o resto. ─ Disse e minhas sobrancelhas franziram. Ele pegou outra colher e me ofereceu para que eu comesse as frutas com calda de chocolate.

─ M-Mas... ─ Peguei a colher e continuei o fitando em confusão.

─ Eu já comi o suficiente. ─ Harry sorriu, deixando suas bochechas serem tomadas por aquelas malditas covinhas que faziam minhas pernas fraquejarem. Por Deus! Eu estava agindo pior do que um bobo apaixonado.─ E além do mais, tenho que ir para o trabalho agora.

─ Ok... ─ Falei sem saber ao certo o que dizer. Harry sorriu e meu coração derreteu.

Argh!

Ele pegou então o casaco grosso e escuro encostado em sua cadeira na cozinha e o vestiu. Ainda não estava vestindo o uniforme de bombeiro, graças a Deus, e acreditei que ele iria se trocar no posto de seu serviço mesmo.

─ Ah! ─ Harry exclamou.─ Niall nos convidou para sair hoje à noite. Você quer?

Virei para ele e concordei com um aceno de cabeça.

─ Uhum. ─ Concordei de boca cheia.

Já estava engolindo as frutas com calda e usei a colher de Harry mesmo para isso.

Não era como se eu não tivesse provado de sua saliva antes.

Harry sorriu grande e acenou com a cabeça. A primeira e única coisa que passou pelos meus pensamentos naquele momento após o seu convite foi a noite que tivemos da última vez que saímos com Niall, Liam e Zayn. Eu fui inundado pelas memórias doces e quentes e torci para que Harry também tivesse sido. Queria que ele mudasse de ideia sobre sua sugestão estúpida de sermos amigos.

Assim que ele saiu do apartamento, terminei rapidamente de comer minha comida enquanto sorria bobo por Harry ter me deixado um pouco daquilo que eu queria tanto provar. Levei também Sirene para o lado de fora, observando-a procurar alegremente uma árvore para usá-la como sua próxima vítima. Quando minha cachorra terminou de fazer suas necessidades, levei-a para dentro mais uma vez e prometi para seus olhos pidões que a levaria para passear no parque ali perto assim que eu voltasse do trabalho.

O dia passou lento por mim. O trabalho tinha sido desgastante naquele dia, pois acabei infelizmente ficando responsável pela limpeza dos banheiros. Eu podia escutar a risada debochada do Louis do passado para mim.

Bem feito. Quem mandou resolver descongelar esse seu coração estragado?, ele parecia dizer.

O único ponto alto daquele tarde tinha sido o fato de encontrar Lily e Jamie brincando na área externa em meio a inúmeras professoras e cuidadoras. Os dois estavam ali brincando juntos de montar peças para construir o que parecia ser um grande castelo.

Lily foi a primeira que me viu e deu um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Logo em seguida, suas bochechas coraram docemente e ela acenou com a mãozinha, escondendo-a rapidamente atrás do corpo. Além disso, ela colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha como costumava sempre fazer quando estava extremamente envergonhada.

Seus gestos chamaram a atenção de Jamie, que me encontrou pouco tempo depois. É claro que ele exclamou alto uma monossílaba desconexa, porém, por sorte, não me chamou de paba dessa vez. O local estava repleto de funcionários do orfanato e se ele tivesse o feito com certeza chamaria a atenção de alguém. Jamie ainda ficou rindo docemente para mim e fitou Lily curiosamente quando a garotinha mandou um beijinho. Talvez achando divertido, quis imitar, visto que colocou a mão gorducha sobre a boca e depois a afastou, deixando-me ver o biquinho que tinha formado.

Em seguida, deu dois passos desengonçados em direção a Lily e passou seus bracinhos gorduchos por sobre o pescoço dela, fazendo com que seus lábios babados encostassem na testa de minha filha.

Lily deu risada e ficou ainda mais vermelha, mas deixando sua timidez de lado abraçou Jamie e beijou a bochecha do bebê que riu.

Pelo menos, os dois não estavam mais sozinhos ali. Tinham um outro para disfarçar a solidão que o lugar carregava consigo.

Eles tinham se tornado amigos.

Eu estava vendo os dois brincarem com alguém pela primeira vez desde que comecei a trabalhar ali.

Lily e Jamie tinham se tornado parceiros para o crime. Companheiros para as horas difíceis.

Irmãos.

Mesmo que Lily ainda não saiba isso de fato e Jamie não consiga descrever o laço que o liga a pequena garotinha ao seu lado.

Mas meu coração estava quentinho apenas por saber que eles não estavam mais se sentindo tão solitários ali.

Quando voltei para casa no fim daquela tarde, Harry já estava se preparando para sair durante a noite. Seus cabelos se encontravam muito molhados ainda pelo banho e seus pés calçavam apenas meias cinzas, mas ele já vestia uma jaqueta de couro, um sweater vermelho e calça jeans escura. Quando me viu chegar e fechar a porta, deu um maldito sorriso de lado e voltou a secar o cabelo com uma toalha.

Tentei respirar fundo e enfiar na minha cabeça que não seria uma boa ideia sair correndo para os braços de Harry e beijar seus lábios. Forcei meus pés a caminharem na direção contrária, para o meu quarto, porém fui parado no momento em que Harry disse um 'hey', chamando minha atenção.

─ O que foi? ─ Perguntei confuso.

─ Você, hm, comeu o que eu te deixei? No almoço? ─ Questionou enquanto secava de modo forte sua cabeça.

Droga, droga, droga!

Maldito Burger King e suas tentações.

Harry tinha avisado durante o café da manhã que havia preparado um prato para mim, mas acabei esquecendo disso enquanto provava as batatas fritas deliciosas e sequinhas.

─ Eu, hm, claro. Claro que comi. ─ Menti descaradamente, sem nem saber se Harry tinha conferido a geladeira. Como havia acabado de sair do banho que sempre tomava logo que chegava em casa, acreditei que não o fizera.

─ Tem certeza? ─ Minhas bochechas coraram.

─ Por que pergunta se já sabe a resposta, hm? ─ Falei de nariz empinado e Harry jogou os cabelos para trás com uma das mãos. Bem aquela mão cheia de anéis.

Valha-me Deus!

─ Queria saber porque não comeu... ─ Seu cenho estava franzido e ele parecia novamente ofendido por eu não ter provado um de seus pratos.

Por Deus!

Virou rotina o fato dele me lançar olhares ofendidos?

Por que Harry desejava tanto que eu comesse o que estava preparando?

Apesar de eu ter feito uma leve desfeita a sua comida, não tinha sido por mal.

Além disso, seus pratos eram muito bons, porém não consegui resistir ao novo sanduíche de fast food.

Não consegui resistir ao delicioso cheiro daquele lugar.

Eu teria de comer naquele momento a comida de Harry para que ele parasse de me lançar os olhares magoados?

Eu não entendia seu comportamento. Desde que dormimos juntos, Harry tem agido como o meu Harry. O Harry da outra realidade. O Harry que eu amava. O simples e puro Harry. Mas o que era estranho é que isso tinha acontecido de repente. Literalmente de um dia para o outro. Passou a ser educado, gentil e divertido de um dia para o outro comigo.

Isso fez com que eu começasse a considerar que Harry estivesse agindo assim por estar arrependido do que fez. Arrependido de ter passado a noite comigo, mas devido a seu caráter era impossível para ele me tratar outra vez com o desprezo de antes, pois isso significaria que ele tinha me usado como um objeto apenas para satisfazer seus desejos. E por mais que soubesse que Harry jamais faria algo assim, jamais me trataria como um pedaço de carne, doía pensar que aquele a quem eu considerava meu marido estivesse sentindo pena de mim. Estivesse me tratando muito bem apenas por remorso.

Argh! Minha vida definitivamente é uma merda!

Por que eu não poderia ter ficado preso na outra realidade?

Por quê?

Além disso, o que Harry está querendo ao preparar meu almoço e ainda perguntar preocupado se eu comi? Quer me deixar ainda mais de joelhos por ele? É isso?

Nope!

Não, definitivamente não.

Eu já estou agindo como um idiota apaixonado o suficiente. Não preciso de mais uma pitada de paixão na minha vida.

E, afinal de contas, era eu quem deveria conquistá-lo pelo estômago.

─ Eu acabei comendo um Burger King lá perto do meu trabalho. Estava meio corrido hoje... ─ Tentei dar uma resposta rápida, querendo sair dali o quanto antes. O cheiro de Harry estava espalhado por todo o local, adentrando minhas narinas sem piedade alguma.

─ Você comeu Burger King?! ─ Disse em um tom repreensivo.

─ Ah, não comece, salada de frutas. ─ Zombei. ─ Está parecendo minha mãe... Quando eu ainda era criança.

Harry pareceu não ligar para minha zombaria e deu uns passos para se aproximar, ficando de frente para mim no fim do corredor. Eu estava parado na porta de meu quarto, prestes a entrar em meu quarto.

Eu como o que eu quiser oras!

─ Você trocou um pratão de comida por Burger King. Você sabe ao menos o que eu tinha preparado? ─ Ele cruzou aqueles braços irresistíveis. ─ Algo muito mais gostoso e saudável. Você saberia, se tivesse ao menos conferido o que era.

Revirei os olhos.

Harry fazia drama para tudo.

Não foi a falta de interesse que me fez esquecer de conferir o que ele tinha preparado e me esquecer de comer o que estava no prato.

Oras! Era só um prato de comida!

Irritado, comecei a andar em direção a cozinha batendo forte os pés no chão e, assim que cheguei ao ambiente, escancarei a geladeira. De lá, tirei o prato e o embrulho dele. Depois abri uma gaveta e peguei um garfo e uma faca.

─ Está bem, cheirinho verde, eu vou comer. ─ E dizendo isso coloquei uma garfada na boca, fazendo uma careta em seguida ao sentir o gosto gelado da comida.

Não era nada bom comer assim.

─ Você é tão dramático. ─ Harry se aproximou e afastou o prato de comida de mim. Em seguida, revirou os olhos e negou com a cabeça.

─ Eu?! ─ Falei de boca cheia. ─ Você é quem está fazendo um drama do caralho porque eu não comi o que preparou.

Harry virou para mim no mesmo instante e apontou o dedo de forma acusatória.

─ Você trocou o que eu fiz por--

─ É, eu já sei. Eu já sei. ─ Falei sem paciência.

Harry bufou e passou as mãos pelo cabelo outra vez. Estava tentando me deixar louco, eu tenho certeza disso agora.

─ Você me irrita às vezes. ─ Foi o que disse.

─ Você também é bem irritante quando quer, ok? ─ Falei um pouco ofendido.

─ Argh! Por que você é tão difícil?

─ Você também não é nada fácil, yeah? Sempre me fazendo arrancar os fios de cabelo... Eu vou ficar careca. ─ Eu estava ficando um pouco furioso com tudo aquilo. Harry faz um escândalo por um pratinho e agora resolve me chamar de irritante? Ele é quem é irritante! ─ Por que está fazendo essas coisas para mim? Esses pratos? Por que está sendo gentil comigo tão de repente? ─ Ele me olhou confuso. Tentei decifrar em seus olhos alguma coisa, mas isso só fez com que eu me odiasse por não conhecê-lo direito. Meu coração batia acelerado dentro do peito e meus dedos tremiam. Eu estava odiando brigar com o meu marido. Mesmo ele não sabendo que era meu marido, eu estava odiando estar tendo essa discussão, ainda mais sendo ela por causa de... De um prato de comida! ─ Essa história de ser meu amigo... ─ Gritei. ─ É por pena?

Seus olhos arregalaram. Confuso e sem saber o que fazer, ele passou as mãos no cabelo, porém dessa vez apenas bagunçou-os um pouco.

Em seguida, deu passos em minha direção e me encurralou contra a mesa. Seus dedos seguraram minha cintura e ele respirou fundo assim como eu. As batidas de meu coração se tornaram muito mais rápidas e pisquei várias vezes para ver se aquela cena em minha frente era de fato real. A boca de Harry entreabriu e eu quis capturar aqueles lábios avermelhados e cheios com meus dentes. Eu queria beijá-lo, mas não entendia o motivo dele ter diminuído a distância entre nós dois.

─ Não é por pena. ─ Falou igualmente irritado. Uma veia em sua têmpora pulsava e, mais uma vez, tive de procurar por ar, pois aquilo somente provocara um arrepio na linha de minha coluna.

Mas eu não conseguia tirar a ideia da cabeça de que Harry estava com pena de mim e que por isso resolvera me tratar bem.

─ É sim. É pena sim. ─ Cutuquei seu peitoral. Secretamente, eu queria que ele negasse outra vez. Eu queria ter certeza de que isso não era pena. De que nunca tinha sido por pena. Eu não precisava do remorso de Harry.

Seus dedos apertaram minha cintura ainda mais e o ar saiu completamente por minha boca. Eu queria que ele apertasse mais, marcasse minha pele.

Harry fechou os olhos fortemente e abaixou a cabeça.

─ Você vai me deixar louco desse jeito... ─ Assim que abriu os olhos, pude ver a íris esverdeada queimar como fogo.

Seus lábios estavam a centímetros dos meus agora e eu só queria findar a distância, mas acabei distraidamente deixando meu olhar cair para baixo, fazendo com que meus olhos capturassem o volume das calças de Harry.

Puta merda!

Não tinha como disfarçar aquilo ali de modo algum.

Era completamente evidente sua excitação. Ele estava extremamente excitado.

Isso me fez lembrar dos momentos em que Harry ficava excitado por eu estar irritado na realidade paralela. Era só eu estourar que ele não conseguia se controlar e começava a correr atrás de mim dentro daquela casa que um dia já foi minha.

Eram bons tempos. Muito bons tempos!

Minha consciência, portanto, sorriu maquiavelicamente.

Afinal, posso não conquistar Harry pelo estômago, mas talvez desse certo com a minha irritação.

─ O que está fazendo, hm? ─ Empinei o nariz, confrontando-o. ─ Vai fazer o que agora? Eu gosto de Burger King. Eu vou comer o quanto eu quiser Burger King! Eu quero ver você me impedir. O que pretende fazer? Me amarrar em uma cadeira? ─ Disse ainda irritado. ─ Eu sei lutar um pouco de karatê. Se eu fosse você, não mexeria comigo.

A respiração de Harry estava pesada. Além disso, sua boca estava entreaberta, suas pupilas dilatadas e seus olhos se encontravam presos apenas em meus lábios.

Eu podia não conhecer Harry por completo, mas sabia o que aquele olhar significava.

Harry queria me beijar. Queria me beijar desesperadamente.

─ Para, Louis. ─ Disse fraco.

Seu nariz roçou no meu de modo quase imperceptível e eu só quis que ele acabasse com a porra daquela distância entre nossos lábios.

Eu vou ficar maluco.

─ Foi você que começou. Você! ─ Provoquei.

Foi então que Harry não aguentou mais. Seus braços se enrolaram em minha cintura e ele enfiou a cabeça em meu pescoço. Senti no instante seguinte seus lábios roçarem na região onde estava e amoleci em seus braços, não caindo apenas por estar muito bem seguro junto a seu corpo. Harry parecia estar capturando o cheiro da região por um momento, até que senti a ponta de sua língua passar por onde seus lábios estavam há segundos atrás.

Contudo, como se o universo estivesse rindo da minha cara, ouvi o barulho de batidas na porta.

─ Hey! ─ Era o maldito loiro chiclete. Harry se afastou de meu corpo no mesmo minuto. ─ Cheguei, caras. Abram aí!

Os olhos de Harry me capturaram de forma alarmada e suas bochechas adquiriram um tom avermelhado. Ele ficou sem saber o que fazer naquele momento, pois coçou a cabeça desconcertado e deu alguns passos para várias direções enquanto eu permanecia com a respiração rápida encostado contra a mesa.

No entanto, assim que pareceu conseguir colocar seus pensamentos no lugar, respirou fundo, lançou uma última olhada em minha direção, saiu da cozinha e foi atender a porta.

Eu iria matar Niall Horan.

**

Nós fomos para mais um bar que se encontrava no centro da cidade. Um lugar pequeno, com o ambiente modernamente decorado e com uma música tranquila que tocava ao fundo do local. Encontramos Zayn acomodado em uma mesa assim que chegamos e Liam demorou um pouco mais para se reunir a nós. Segundo ele, assuntos do trabalho o prenderam por mais tempo em seu escritório. Revirei os olhos para sua explicação desinteressante e quando voltei a olhar para meu amigo notei que ele e o moreno trocaram um olhar demorado.

Liam, porém, não sentou ao lado de Zayn e sim entre eu e Niall.

O que era ótimo para aquele ridículo loiro chiclete, pois eu já tinha planejado o local de seu corpo em que eu iria acertar um soco muito bem dado.

─ Achei que estava rolando algo entre você e Zayn... ─ Comentei em dado momento enquanto bebericava a minha bebida.

Harry estava sentado do meu outro lado e seu corpo se encontrava extremamente quente naquele ambiente. É claro que ele não tinha tocado no assunto do que havia acontecido entre nós dois na cozinha e passou a ignorar descaradamente o fato de ter roçado sua língua sobre a pele de meu pescoço.

Liam me fitou confuso.

─ Por que diz isso?

Pigarreei uma vez.

─ Não sei... Eu só, bem... Depois que vi os dois na nossa última saída ao pub, pensei que teriam ficado.

Meu amigo mordeu o lábio inferior e lançou um olhar rápido na direção do moreno.

─ Eu não sei se Zayn está interessado... ─ Liam falou em um sussurro.

─ O quê? ─ Exclamei alto.

Liam só podia estar de brincadeira com a minha cara.

Todos me olharam, fazendo com Liam ficasse completamente vermelho. Em seguida, Niall voltou a falar sobre algo que acabou prendendo a atenção de Harry e Zayn.

─ Pelo amor de Deus, Louis. Você é escandaloso de propósito?

─ Foi mal... ─ Fiz uma careta.

─ Eu só, hm, não sei se ele está afim também, ok? ─ Liam ficou meio sem jeito por dizer aquilo.

─ Você é cego? ─ Zombei.

─ Não comece...

─ É sério. Zayn está caidinho por você.

─ Louis, isso aqui não é colegial. ─ Liam repreendeu, porém acabou dando risada. ─ Mas, hm, por que acha isso? ─ Questionou interessado e fui obrigado a revirar os olhos.

─ Não está óbvio? ─ Dei um sorriso. ─ Ele viv--

─ Harry, vai aceitar o convite dele? ─ Niall questionou e minha atenção se direcionou para aquela conversa. Virei imediatamente a cabeça com os olhos bem abertos e quis saber sobre que assunto tratavam.

Meu marido pigarreou desconfortável.

─ Er... Não sei... ─ Ele disse baixo.

─ Você deveria. ─ O loiro chiclete incentivou com um sorriso. ─ Você o conhece e vivem conversando. Talvez desse certo.

─ Do que estão falando? ─ Perguntei sem controlar minha curiosidade.

Harry manteve os olhos colados no copo e Niall e Zayn viraram a cabeça em minha direção.

─ Um colega de trabalho de Harry o convidou para um encontro. ─ Niall sorriu sugestivo.

Meu coração bateu descompassado de forma extremamente incômoda. Fechei as mãos em punho e respirei fundo, tentando não me desesperar.

─ Não acha que ele deveria aceitar? ─ Zayn questionou também sorrindo.

O quê?

M-Mas...

Minha respiração se tornou rápida.

Não porra! Não! Ele não deveria aceitar nada!

Porém Niall e Zayn não esperaram para obter uma resposta de minha parte. Viraram para Harry outra vez e em seus olhos estava a pergunta ansiosa.

─ E aí? ─ O maldito loiro chiclete questionou sem se aguentar. ─ Vamos lá, cara. Jason é um cara legal, divertido e está querendo sair com você. Você deveria aproveitar essa chance. Você sabe o que deve fazer... ─ Niall deu um olhar significativo a ele.

Meu sangue ferveu no mesmo instante.

Que porra estava acontecendo? Que porra era aquela? Harry não deveria ter de aproveitar nada! Nada! Do que ele estava falando? Por que Niall está sendo tão mal comigo?

Eu o odeio!

Eu o odeio tanto!

─ É... ─ Zayn, aquele traidor bastardo, falou. ─ Ele sempre se mostrou preocupado com você e vocês se dão bem. Além disso, você está solteiro, Harry. Deveria aproveitar e conhecê-lo melhor.

Que merda ele estava falando?

─ Ou está apaixonado? ─ Niall provocou. Harry negou rapidamente com a cabeça. ─ Está apaixonado é?

Meu coração doeu naquele momento. O Harry da outra realidade diria que estava apaixonado sim e que não via a hora de chegar em casa para me jogar contra o sofá e ficar a noite toda comigo. O Harry da outra realidade diria para o loiro chiclete calar a boca e me beijaria forte nos lábios, sussurrando de forma provocativa em seguida em meu ouvido para que eu não ficasse com ciúme. O Harry da outra realidade nem cogitaria sair com esse babaca do Jason.

Mas o Harry da outra realidade não existia na realidade a qual eu pertencia.

Pelo menos não o Harry da outra realidade apaixonado por mim.

─ Eu tenho uns nomes por quem Harry deve estar apaixonado...

─ Ok, ok. Eu vou sair com Jason... ─ Ele riu. Riu! Meu coração afundou dentro do peito. Aquilo não era divertido. ─ Agora parem com isso. Vocês estão bêbado já?

Eu não sabia o que falar naquele momento. Eu não sabia o que fazer. Não sabia se dava um sorriso forçado ou se fazia cara de paisagem. Não sabia se eu me obrigava a parar de olhar um ponto fixo por mais tempo que o necessário e passava a tentar entrar na conversa sobre Niall ainda estar muito bem para aguentar mais umas seis garrafas.

Tentei fazer com que minhas mãos parassem de tremer debaixo da mesa e meus olhos passaram a fitar meu colo de forma desesperançosa. A sensação dentro de meu peito era horrível. Parecia que estava me engolindo como um buraco negro. E eu só queria que aquilo parasse.

No entanto, por mais que eu me sentisse solitário em meio a tantas pessoas, por mais que eu me sentisse desolado em meio àquela multidão, Liam, meu melhor amigo desde sempre, segurou minha mão e tentou me acalmar de algum modo.

**

Eu nunca fui muito religioso.

Para falar a verdade, eu podia contar nos dedos de uma só mão a quantidade de vezes após o começo de minha adolescência em que pedi a Deus por algo.

Mas lá estava eu pedindo aos céus para que Harry desistisse de ir àquele encontro estúpido. Eu já tinha desistido de recorrer ao universo. Ele sempre parecia querer escrever minha história em linhas extremamente tortas e eu estava tão cansado disso.

É claro que acabei vendo que não adiantava nada pedir a ninguém, visto que Harry estava em seu quarto se arrumando para ir ao tal encontro com o tal idiota do tal Jason.

Eu estava me remoendo de raiva, tristeza e angústia. Ao mesmo tempo em que queria socar algo, desejava também passar a noite chorando e esperando pelo pior.

Pois eu sabia que daquilo não sairia boa coisa.

Harry bateu em minha porta e deixou que apenas a sua cabeça adentrasse o quarto.

─ Er... Eu, bem, estou saindo agora...

Eu estava fingindo ler um livro que se encontrava em minhas mãos e massageava o pelo de Sirene enquanto o fazia. Olhei por sobre o livro e dei um sorriso falso.

─ Ok! Bom encontro. ─ Me obriguei a não deixar que minha voz falhasse. ─ Divirta-se!

Harry fitou os próprios pés e respirou fundo. Depois disso, levantou a cabeça e deu um sorriso.

─ Obrigado.

Ele então se afastou dali e curvei meu corpo na cama para vê-lo pegar o casaco que estava pendurado no cabide perto da porta de entrada. Harry lançou seus olhos rapidamente na minha direção mais uma vez e, com o susto por ter sido flagrado, dei outro sorriso e acenei com a mão. Dessa vez, seu sorriso foi um pouco menor e talvez desanimado - eu não podia dizer com uma certeza, pois ele estava muito longe de mim e eu era meio míope.

Um minuto depois, meu coração se afundou quando Harry saiu pela porta. Ele se afundou de um modo tão dolorido que senti uma pontada horrível em meu peito e me joguei contra o colchão, fechando os olhos e querendo que aquilo não estivesse acontecendo.

Algumas lágrimas se formaram em meus olhos e eu podia sentir meu coração acelerar na medida em que eu notava que seria impossível controlar o choro. Deixei que elas caíssem uma a uma e coloquei o travesseiro sobre meu rosto. Sirene pareceu perceber meu desespero e também choramingou baixinho, sentando na cama e passando a me observar.

Eu então tirei o travesseiro do rosto, pois precisava respirar, e puxei o ar profundamente. Tentei manter a calma e sentei no colchão outra vez. Sequei minhas lágrimas com as mãos e fechei as mãos em punho, querendo que a dor que eu sentia no peito parasse de uma vez.

Mas é claro que não parava. Ela não iria parar tão cedo.

Por isso, levantei da cama e passei a andar pelo corredor com os olhos embaçados em direção à cozinha. Assim que cheguei, abri a geladeira e encontrei uma garrafa de bebida barata lá dentro. Harry sempre tinha essas coisas ali. Sorri um pouco, pois aquilo poderia aliviar minha dor por algumas horas e tirei a tampa, pegando um copo em seguida e despejando um pouco do conteúdo na taça.

Eu bebi o primeiro gole e ele desceu ardendo em minha garganta.

Mas nada ardia mais do que a ferida que se formava em meu peito.

**

─ Take me away a secret place a sweet escape take me away... ─ Cantei a plenos pulmões, balançando a garrafa de bebida em minhas mãos e dançando de forma exageradamente feliz.

Fiz um gesto desengonçado para que Sirene se juntasse comigo, porém ela apenas me deu as costas e foi em direção a meu quarto.

Dei de ombros e voltei a cantar:

─ I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine I got a love, and I know that it's all mine, oh, oh whoa... Take me awaaaay, take me awaaaaay! ─ Chutei o ar e dei risada por fazer aquilo, pois eu nem sabia o motivo de fazê-lo.

Lembrei de Harry pelo que seria a décima nona vez e desanimei no mesmo instante, sentindo a pontada dolorida dentro do peito.

Eu não queria mais sentir isso.

Não queria mais.

Queria arrancar isso de dentro do peito.

─ Eu odeio isso. ─ Falei em voz baixo. ─ Odeio! Odeio! Odeio! Odeio! ─ Repeti batendo os pés no chão e olhando para baixo. Em seguida, fechei fortemente os olhos e os punhos. ─ Eu odeio Harry. ─ Abri os olhos novamente e minhas expressões suavizaram. ─ Eu preciso sentir o cheiro dele. Preciso sentir o cheiro de Harry.

E foi então que bebi mais uma gole da bebida e passei a andar de forma desengonçada até o quarto de Harry.

Assim que cheguei, respirei fundo o cheiro gostoso do ambiente e sorri por lembrar que tal aroma pertencia a Harry.

Harry cheira tão bem. Tão bem! Meu marido cheira tão bem.

Talvez fosse bom vestir um casaco dele. Seria como ser abraçado por ele naquele dia frio. Seria como ficar embaixo de seus braços em um dia de neve.

Deixei o copo em cima da cômoda perto da porta e andei novamente de modo cambaleante até o guarda-roupa de Harry. Abri-o em seguida e o cheiro mais gostoso do mundo invadiu minhas narinas. Meus olhos passaram a vasculhar ali a procura de algo, porém pararam assim que avistei uma coisa que definitivamente não pertencia àquele guarda-roupa.

─ O que isso está fazendo aqui? ─ Indaguei confuso a mim mesmo e levei minhas duas mãos para que agarrassem minha camisa de time com um "Tomlinson" atrás. Ela tinha sumido fazia alguns dias e eu sentia falta dela. Gostava de dormir com ela. Abracei a mesma com força e senti o cheiro de Harry impregnado nela. ─ Hmm... Cheiro bom! ─ Sussurrei de olhos fechados. ─ Cheiro tão bom! ─ Abri os olhos novamente e encarei a camiseta. ─ É isso mesmo que eu vou vestir. É isso mesmo!

Com um sorriso no rosto, vesti rapidamente a minha camiseta e, assim que ela estava em meu corpo, fiquei olhando por um bom tempo para ela. Ouvi um barulho no corredor e meus olhos se arregalaram felizes, acreditando que talvez Harry tivesse voltado para casa.

Por isso, fechei o armário apressado e voltei a andar cambaleante até o corredor, pegando antes o meu copo de bebida. Fechei a cara quando vi que o barulho tinha vindo de Sirene que arrastava seu urso de pelúcia para o meu quarto para que pudesse dormir ao lado de minha cama.

─ Eu não quero você. Eu quero Harry. ─ Falei ranzinza.

De braços cruzados, fui até o sofá, O sofá, e joguei meu corpo no mesmo, colocando a mão na cabeça.

Queria tentar parar a minha tola imaginação, mas era impossível.

Eu imaginava Harry beijando aquele tal de Jacob e... Ou era Jason?

Eu não lembrava o nome dele.

Mas, bem, foda-se.

Eu imaginava Harry beijando Jacob e o imaginava também convidando-o para o apartamento para que passassem a noite juntos. Imaginava que talvez Harry nem voltasse para casa naquele dia, pois poderia passar a noite na casa de Jack.

Jack... Jason... Jacob...

Eu odiava todos eles.

Por que Harry tinha feito aquilo? Por que tinha aceitado sair com alguém?

Por que tudo estava dando sempre errado comigo?

Mais lágrimas começaram a escorrer por meu rosto e naquele momento eu não me importei em contê-las. A dor insuportável em meu peito fazia eu acreditar que definitivamente tinha se aberto um buraco negro ali e que ele iria me engolir.

Eu só queria Harry de volta. Queria Harry em casa.

Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor.

Por favor, universo, eu prometo me esforçar mais para que ter minha família de novo, ok? Eu jamais vou abrir mão de nenhum deles.

Eu vou continuar mudando.

Por favor, por favor, por favor.

Mais lágrimas escorreram pelo meu rosto e um soluço escapou por minha garganta. Meu corpo se encolheu no sofá e continuei a chorar sem parar um segundo sequer. Eu não conseguiria parar, mesmo se quisesse fazê-lo. Ouvi um barulho de porta outra vez e acreditei que fosse Sirene se aproximando para pegar mais um de seus pertences, visto que muitos deles ainda estavam jogados ali na sala de estar.

─ Louis? ─ Foi então que ouvi a voz de Harry e minha cabeça levantou imediatamente, procurando por ele de forma desesperada.

Meu rosto estava encharcado pelas lágrimas e inchado pelo choro. Meus lábios tremiam, assim como meu corpo inteiro.

─ O que aconteceu? ─ Ele perguntou alarmado e se aproximou mais. Tentei encontrar Joseph por ali, mas era só Harry.

Só o meu Harry tinha voltado para casa.

Quando ele estava próximo o suficiente, enrolei meus braços em seu pescoço e decidi que não iria soltá-lo nunca mais.

─ O que aconteceu, baby? ─ Ele passou as mãos por meu cabelo, parecendo tentar me acalmar. Mas eu não conseguia parar de chorar. Meus soluços se encontravam extremamente altos agora. ─ Me diga...

O cheiro da roupa de Harry era diferente daquele que eu tanto gostava e repudiei no mesmo instante, empurrando seu peito e o afastando de mim. Harry me olhava assustado e talvez um pouco desesperado por não saber o que estava acontecendo.

─ Esse não é o seu cheiro... ─ Sussurrei baixinho.

─ Hã? ─ Indagou confuso.

─ Esse não é o seu cheiro! ─ Gritei. ─ Não é! ─ Comecei a chorar alto outra vez. ─ Você o beijou, não beijou? Beijou! Você o beijou. Você beijou Jacob.

─ Quem é Jacob? ─ Ele perguntou ainda mais confuso, porém continuava segurando meus ombros.

─ Eu te odeio! ─ Gritei outra vez. ─ Eu odeio traição. ─ Encolhi meu corpo e voltei a deitar na mesma posição no sofá. ─ Você sabe que eu odeio isso...

─ Hey... ─ Ele fez carinho em meu rosto e fechei os olhos, odiando isso também. Eu odiava tudo no mundo naquele momento. ─ Eu vou te levar para a cama, ok? Você está com sono... E bebeu uma garrafa inteira.

─ Eu não quero você. Sai! ─ Disse fraco, segurando sua jaqueta e puxando ele para mais perto de mim. ─ Por que fez isso? ─ Fechei os olhos fortemente e tentei afastar de meus pensamentos as imagens de Harry beijando um idiota qualquer.

Senti os braços firmes de Harry me pegarem no colo e me aconcheguei ali igual a um bebê coala, pois agora eu estava voltando a sentir o seu cheiro e ele me deixava de certa forma inebriado. Era tão bom... Tão bom!

Mas não.

Nope.

Na-na-ni-na-não.

Eu ainda o odiava. Odiava muito!

─ Você vai me soltar agora. ─ Continuei de olhos fechados. ─ Eu te odeio.

─ Nós estamos quase chegando, ok? Quase chegando. ─ Ele deu mais algumas passadas e, quando percebi, Harry estendia os braços para me colocar na cama.

Agarrei em sua jaqueta e não quis que ele me soltasse.

─ Não vai lá. Não vai beijar ele. Por favor. ─ Pedi desesperado.

─ Eu não vou beijar ninguém, Louis. ─ Harry riu. ─ Eu não beijei ninguém, ok? ─ Ele me deitou por completo na cama.

Meus olhos brilharam felizes, porém eu ainda segurava firme sua jaqueta.

─ Não?

─ Não. Não beijei.

─ Você não beijou Jacob?

─ Nope. ─ Harry sorriu. Parecia que uma luz iluminava o seu sorriso, pois era tão lindo. ─ E é Jason.

Revirei os olhos e puxei Harry ainda para mais perto de mim.

─ Jura? ─ Perguntei.

Harry soltou minha mão de sua jaqueta com delicadeza e a beijou em seguida.

─ Juro.

Boquiaberto, fiquei encarando minha mão e um sorriso apareceu em meu rosto. Rapidamente tentei secar as lágrimas de meu rosto e tombei minha cabeça para o lado, começando a rir alegremente em seguida.

─ Você beijou a minha mão.

─ Beijei. ─ Ele sentou na beirada da cama e puxou o cobertor para cobrir meu corpo. Assim que o fez, segurou minha mão e beijou as costas dela outra vez.

Dei risada novamente e me aconcheguei nos cobertores. Segurei a sua jaqueta mais uma vez e o puxei para mais perto.

─ Beijou minha mão. ─ Constatei simples e ri, mordendo o lábio inferior em seguida. Meus olhos piscavam sonolentos, porém eu tentava me manter acordado para o caso de Harry beijar minha mão outra vez. Eu queria estar consciente ─ pelo menos um pouco ─ daquilo.

─ Dorme agora, ok? ─ Pediu.

─ Não quero... ─ Falei sonolento. Fechei os olhos e virei meu corpo de lado, abraçando ainda mais os cobertores. ─ Quero saber como foi seu encontro... ─ Disse sonolento. ─ Quero que você diga que foi horrível.

Ele deu risada.

Senti seu nariz passar por minha bochecha e sorri ainda de olhos fechados.

─ Não é ele que eu quero. ─ Sussurrou perto de meu ouvido.

Eu já estava quase caindo no sono e quase dormindo de verdade, porém acabei sentindo algo macio roçar em meus lábios por um instante.

Era bom. É claro que era bom. Muito bom!

Mas eu não sabia dizer se aquilo era apenas um sonho meu.

-x-


	34. Chá da tarde

"It's dangerous to fall in love, but I want to burn with you tonight."

**

Como em todas as vezes, minha cabeça latejou intensamente assim que acordei depois do despertador tocar e passei a ter de enfrentar a ressaca. Coloquei de forma imediata a palma de minha mão contra minha testa e tentei fazer a dor irritante parar, porém sem sucesso. Sirene se remexeu ao meu lado e, por incrível que possa parecer, soltou um ronco engraçado.

Arqueei meu corpo para levantar da cama e a sensação de dor foi pior que a anterior. Xinguei baixinho e, com os dedos apertando as têmporas, levantei de uma vez para não adiar o sofrimento. Enfim coloquei os pés no chão e tentei organizar meus pensamentos.

Eles definitivamente estavam um caos. Um completo caos.

Eu não lembrava de absolutamente nada do que tinha acontecido na noite anterior.

Pelo menos não naquele momento.

Meus pensamentos estavam tão em desordem que eu precisava de um tempo para assimilar o que tinha acontecido.

Pois eu não me recordava como tinha vindo parar em minha cama e como tinha achado minha camiseta de time com "Tomlinson" atrás. Também não me lembrava como havia conseguido que aquela peça se tornasse tão impregnada com o cheiro de Harry.

Bocejei uma vez e me espreguicei de forma preguiçosa, ouvindo em seguida o som de panelas na cozinha. Lembrei que era quarta-feira e que eu tinha de trabalhar, porém, se minha memória também não estivesse falhando, me recordei que nas quartas Harry não trabalhava.

Meu coração pareceu parar de bater por alguns segundos e olhei para porta em desespero ao lembrar que Harry tinha saído com um cara que agora eu não lembrava o nome. Mesmo tonto e enjoado, querendo vomitar minha bile para fora, calcei meu chinelo de pano e dei passadas rápidas para fora de meu quarto. Assim que eu já estava no corredor, abri de uma só vez a porta do banheiro e conferi que não tinha ninguém ali. Em seguida, lancei um olhar para dentro do quarto de Harry. A única coisa que se encontrava dentro do local era uma cama com lençóis extremamente bagunçados e os móveis de sempre.

Meu coração ainda estava em disparada quando entrei na cozinha.

Apenas Harry estava ali.

Pelo que pude ver, ele resolvera não trazer seu encontro para dentro de nosso apartamento.

Respirei alto e aliviado, colocando a mão sobre a boca em seguida pelo barulho alegre que deixei escapar.

Harry virou o corpo assim que escutou o som. Estava vestindo apenas uma maldita calça de moletom cinza. Seu peitoral, mesmo naquele frio congelante, estava descoberto por ele ter ligado o ar condicionado e deixado o ambiente quentinho. Em seu corpo, se encontravam gravadas as inúmeras tatuagens que eu tanto amava e o modo como seu peitoral era esculpido fez cada pelo de meu corpo se arrepiar. Como se não bastasse, Harry ainda sorriu doce para mim e mostrou a frigideira onde estava preparando algo para que eu comesse.

─ Você está me deixando mal acostumado. ─ Reclamei zonzo e coloquei a mão na cabeça. Chiei pela dor enquanto me sentia levemente irritado por minhas memórias não terem se organizado ainda.

Harry sorriu ainda mais.

Aquela felicidade estava me deixando um pouco preocupado, pois um dia antes ele tinha saído com um colega idiota do trabalho e agora parecia ter dormido sobre nuvens. Eu estava meio desconfiado, meio contrariado, ranzinza demais devido à dor de cabeça e com o coração na mão sem saber como tinha sido a merda de seu encontro.

Eu esperava que tivesse sido uma merda.

─ É só um café da manhã. ─ Harry ainda estava sorrindo. Argh! Por que estava tão feliz afinal? ─ Acordei cedo e não vou para o trabalho. Posso até levar Sirene para passear pela manhã, se preferir.

Olhei-o desconfiado.

Harry estava muito feliz para o meu gosto.

─ Não sei se me agrada essa amizade entre vocês dois...

Ele deu risada.

─ Você tem ciúme de Sirene. Sempre soube!

O quê?!

Revirei os olhos e descartei aquele comentário tolo com minha mão. É claro que eu não tinha ciúme de Sirene. Como eu vou ter ciúme sabendo que ela me ama mais? Muito mais!

Sentei em uma das cadeiras da mesa da cozinha e bocejei outra vez, abraçando meu próprio corpo. Por mais quente que estivesse lá dentro, eu ainda sentia o frio rigoroso de lá de fora.

Eu sempre fui muito sensível ao frio.

─ Aqui está, mal humorado. ─ Ele disse com o sorriso brincando nos lábios. Despejou os ovos mexidos em meu prato e me entregou duas torradas. Em seguida, deixou a frigideira descansar sobre o fogão e pegou o bule de chá, despejando um pouco do conteúdo em meu copo. Apoiou o corpo contra a bancada da pia e me olhou sorridente. ─ Vamos! Experimente!

Aquele sorriso bobo continuava ali e eu não pude deixar de lançar a Harry um olhar de quem estranhava.

Mordi um pedaço de torrada e comi com um garfo um pouco de ovos mexidos, lançando mais uma vez um olhar para Harry para ver qual seria sua próxima reação inesperada.

─ E aí? ─ Questionou em expectativa.

─ Como foi seu encontro? ─ Eu quis saber com certo receio, muito receio, e passei, portanto, a analisar suas feições ainda mais.

Foi a vez de Harry me lançar um olhar confuso. Levantei as sobrancelhas o incentivando e meu marido analisou minhas expressões por um tempo antes de deixar seus olhos quase fechados em fendas.

─ Você não lembra do que aconteceu ontem?

─ Minha cabeça está uma confusão. ─ Fiz uma careta. ─ Acho que é a dor de cabeça que estou sentindo. Algumas imagens vêm e vão, mas não sei nem se são reais.─ Fitei Harry em alerta.─ Eu fiz alguma coisa muito vergonhosa?

Diga que não, diga que não, diga que não.

Ele deu risada e tombou a cabeça para frente.

Isso é um sim, não é?

─ Seria interessante se você lembrasse do que fez. ─ Ele sorria tão grande que me fez desconfiar mais ainda sobre atos vergonhosos que eu pudesse ter tido.

Fingi chorar em desespero e Harry deu uma risada.

─ Eu fiz algo vergonhoso. ─ Cheguei a conclusão enquanto ainda fingia chorar. ─ Ótimo! Ótimo. ─ Disse sarcasticamente. ─ É tudo o que eu preciso... ─ Remexi minhas torradas e levei mais um pedaço à boca. Lancei um olhar a Harry, que continuava na mesma posição de antes. ─ Mas, hm... Você não me disse como foi seu encontro ontem... ─ Falei como se não quisesse nada.

─ Ah! O encontro... ─ Harry tinha um sorriso de lado, porém eu não fazia ideia do que aquilo significava. A única coisa que eu tinha certeza é de que eu não gostava daquelas covinhas atrevidas.

─ É, o encontro. ─ Falei levemente irritado. ─ Como foi? ─ Mordi um pedaço de minhas torradas e lancei um olhar de soslaio para Harry.

Eu desconfiava que ele estivesse se enrolando de propósito para me dizer, porém não comentei nada sobre meu pé atrás.

─ Hmm... Foi ótimo, para falar a verdade. ─ Harry disse e senti seu olhar pregado em meu rosto. Parecia esperar que eu fizesse algo. Porém é claro que não fiz. Fingi que aquelas palavras não me afetaram de forma perturbadora e apenas bebi um gole de chá e concordei minimamente com a cabeça. Com o canto dos olhos, observei que Harry sorria de lado. E as malditas covinhas apareciam profundamente em suas bochechas. ─ Foi muito bom!

Ok. Eu já tinha entendido. Ele não precisava ficar repetindo isso.

Engoli em seco e pisquei algumas vezes, bebendo grandes goles de chá em seguida na tentativa de engolir de uma vez a sensação que dilacerava meu coração. Pigarreei uma vez e tentei não ligar para meu rosto corado por Harry não parar de me fitar com um sorriso divertido no canto dos lábios.

─ Er... Legal...─ Foi o que eu consegui dizer e aquele ridículo do meu marido soltou uma leve risada. Eu pude notar que não tinha sido de propósito, simplesmente escapou de seus lábios, visto que Harry parou imediatamente assim que o fez e ainda se afogou com sua saliva. ─ O que tem de engraçado? ─ Indaguei talvez um pouco irritado.

O rosto de Harry avermelhou no mesmo instante, porém clareou segundos depois e seu cenho franziu sem entender.

─ Nada não. ─ Apenas respondeu.

Lançando um último olhar desconfiado a Harry, voltei a comer meu café da manhã em silêncio, apreciando minha melhor refeição do dia. Eu ainda não cozinhava muito bem e nos últimos dias estava levando para o almoço uma marmita que era a comida que sobrava de meu jantar. Por mais que Harry insistisse para que eu comesse de sua comida, eu estava tentando aprender a cozinhar e recusava toda a vez que ele me oferecia. Recusava do jeito teimoso de sempre. Afinal, aparentemente, eu sabia tal técnica na outra realidade, visto que Lily adorava a minha comida. Não queria decepcionar nessa realidade.

Depois de alguns minutos, Harry voltou para seu quarto, indo até lá buscar e vestir uma camisa qualquer e uma blusa de lã. Assim que terminou, levou cerca de apenas cinco minutos para fazê-lo, foi até a sala de estar, sentou no sofá, chamou Sirene para que se sentasse com ele e ligou a TV para assistir alguma coisa.

Terminei de comer meu café da manhã pouco tempo depois. Gritei para Harry que estava muito bom e agradeci por aquilo, mandando um joinha e recebendo um sorriso de covinhas dele. Lavei e enxuguei meu prato e minha xícara em seguida, tomei um remédio para dor de cabeça e segui para meu quarto para pegar roupas limpas e uma toalha para tomar banho.

Fui até o banheiro ─ e por mais tolo que fosse aquilo, visto que não era como se Harry não tivesse visto meu corpo antes, garanti que a porta estivesse trancada para evitar qualquer encrenca com o dono do apartamento ─, abri o registro e deixei a água quentinha cair do chuveiro. Tirei minhas roupas, deixando minha camiseta de time em um local seco, e entrei debaixo do chuveiro, deixando as gotículas escorregarem por meu corpo.

Fechei os olhos e comecei a enxaguar meus cabelos em seguida. No entanto, meus dedos pararam de alisar minhas mechas assim que a imagem do guarda-roupa aberto de Harry preencheu minhas memórias visuais. Eu parecia estar diante do armário de madeira e minha camiseta do time estava devidamente dobrada ali. E cheirando a Harry mais do que nunca.

Abri os olhos e uma expressão de choque tomou conta de meu rosto. Meus pensamentos pareciam estar tentando se organizar, mesmo que lentamente, e tentei dar espaço para que isso acontecesse. Eu ainda não tinha certeza se aquela cena de segundos atrás que havia preenchido a minha mente era apenas fruto de minha imaginação, talvez parte de um sonho, ou se tinha realmente acontecido naquela noite de memórias borradas.

Mas parecia tão real que não pude evitar ficar boquiaberto.

Seria um sonho muito bom Harry usar minha camiseta de time, não seria?

Pois é...

É claro que seria!

Era idiotice se enganar desse modo.

Era apenas um sonho. É claro que era apenas um sonho. Harry tinha dito que seu encontro com o colega idiota tinha sido muito bom e isso queria dizer que aquela cena fazia apenas parte de uma cena inventada pela minha imaginação e não algo real.

Minhas feições se entristeceram após essa conclusão e tentei voltar a me concentrar em meu banho. Enxaguei meu corpo enquanto me obrigava a não pensar sobre aquilo, a não relembrar que Harry tinha gostado de sair com Jeremy.

Era Jeremy?

Não, não. Definitivamente não.

Jacob. Esse era o nome.

Tentei não recordar do fato de que Harry tinha achado muito bom sair com Jacob enquanto enchia meus cabelos de espuma e os lavava em seguida. Tentei deixar no fundo de minha mente todas as coisas que me magoavam, pois eu não precisava que minha dor de cabeça piorasse naquele momento. Já estava sendo difícil de lidar com aquelas pontadas malditas que pareciam fogos de artifício extremamente dolorosos que pulsavam em minhas têmporas.

Assim que terminei o banho, concentrei-me apenas em me vestir, pentear os cabelos e escovar os dentes. Nem olhei para a minha imagem no espelho, pois eu sabia que se eu o fizesse me assustaria com o quanto eu poderia estar parecendo doente.

E eu também não precisava disso.

Saí do banheiro, indo pegar o que eu precisar em meu quarto, e segui em direção à porta para ir trabalhar. Estava com um pouco de inveja de Harry por ser seu dia de folga, mas me controlei para não demonstrar em sua frente.

─ Louis? ─ Harry chamou minha atenção enquanto eu pegava um casaco grosso que estava pendurado perto da porta.

─ Huh?

─ Eu, bem, eu... ─ Harry tinha levantado do sofá e coçou a cabeça sem saber como continuar. Se fosse para falar sobre Jacob outra vez, eu desejava que ele perdesse a língua. ─ Eu queria falar com você hoje. Assim que chegar... Tudo bem?

─ Ok...

Dei de ombros, tentando demonstrar que eu não me importava, porém falhando miseravelmente. Eu estava de certa forma receoso com o que poderia vir disso, pois eu tinha quase certeza de que não era boa coisa, de que Harry falaria sobre seu maldito colega de trabalho para mim e sobre o que eu achava dele chamá-lo para sair outra vez.

Eu não estava com humor para isso.

O que Harry esperava que eu fizesse, caso viesse me dizer algo assim?

Achava que eu sairia pulando em sua direção e bateria palminhas de excitação?

Quis bufar irritado.

─ Eu só vou voltar para o apartamento hoje um pouco depois do horário de sempre.

─ Por quê? ─ Harry perguntou com o cenho franzido.

─ Vou dar uma passada na casa de Mary. ─ Talvez isso me ajudasse a evitar a conversa que Harry queria ter comigo. Eu realmente não desejava ouvir nada sobre aquele idiota do Jacob. ─ Aquela que me vendeu Doroteia. Ela insistiu para que eu fosse tomar um chá com ela no fim da tarde e não recusei. Mary mora a umas duas quadras daqui naquele prediozinho de tijolos velho com uma porta de metal de entrada... Sabe?

─ Ah sim... ─ Ele parecia um pouco chateado e tive de controlar a minha vontade de revirar os olhos. Sua conversa sobre relacionamentos poderia esperar, sinceramente. ─ Bem... Eu te espero.

─ Tudo bem. ─ Forcei um sorriso. ─ Eu vou indo agora. ─ Apontei para a porta. ─ Tchau.

─ Tchau, Louis. ─ Harry sorriu calmo. ─ Não precisa trancar a porta, ok? ─ Ele voltou a sentar no sofá.

Deixando a porta encostada, saí do apartamento e respirei bem fundo em seguida. Voltei a andar e tentei não me abalar tanto pelo fato de Harry ter curtido a noite anterior. Entrei no elevador e apertei o botão que eu desejava esperando a porta se fechar. Assim que ela começou a fazê-lo, no entanto, Harry apareceu e colocou sua mão dentro do elevador, impedindo assim que a porta se fechasse.

─ O que foi? ─ Questionei confuso.

─ Eu só... Hm... ─ Harry pigarreou seco e olhou para os lados, parecendo procurar por ajuda. ─ Eu só queria que você soubesse que...

─ Soubesse o que? ─ Indaguei um pouco curioso.

Harry parecia constrangido e eu não estava entendendo nada.

─ Ah... ─ Pigarreou outra vez. ─ É só que eu queria que soubesse que eu não vou sair outra vez com Jason.

Meu cenho franziu ainda mais.

─ Não vai sair com Jason?

Era Jason o nome do babaca, mas minha atenção não se voltou para isso depois de Harry revelar aquela informação.

Por que ele não queria sair com Jason outra vez, sendo que havia dito para mim há pouco tempo atrás que o encontro tinha sido muito bom?

Eu não estava entendendo nada...

─ Por quê?

Harry afastou a mão que impedia que a porta do elevador se fechasse e deu de ombros.

─ Não é ele que eu quero. ─ E deu um sorriso pequeno, observando atentamente minhas reações seguintes enquanto a porta se fechava.

Com aquela frase, meus olhos se arregalaram e minha boca começou a se entreabrir devagar na medida em que minhas lembranças foram tomando sentido. A noite anterior passou a se tornar mais clara e a porta se fechou completamente, fazendo com que eu sentisse o elevador se mover para baixo em direção ao térreo.

Harry tinha dito aquilo para mim.

Harry tinha beijado a minha mão, passado o nariz por minha bochecha e dito aquilo para mim.

Harry também estava há algum tempo com minha camiseta de time guardada em seu armário de roupas.

Não tinha sido uma imagem criada por minha mente.

Tudo aquilo tinha sido real.

E meu coração disparou dentro do peito de modo descompassado enquanto um sorriso grande passou a tomar conta de meu rosto.

Quis voltar para o nosso andar e envolver meus braços em torno do pescoço de Harry, mas assim que olhei para meu relógio notei que não daria tempo. Eu já estava um pouco atrasado para chegar ao orfanato e sabia que se eu voltasse para os braços de meu marido acabaria levando uma bronca nada agradável da diretora da instituição.

Aquilo poderia esperar até o fim da tarde.

Eu sei que poderia.

Mesmo com a expectativa e a ansiedade crescendo rapidamente dentro de mim, a espera valeria a pena. Eu sei que valeria.

Nada poderia atrapalhar o nosso encontro naquele fim de tarde.

Pois o que fosse que Harry queria me dizer, agora eu tinha certeza de que era algo bom.

Algo muito bom.

**

─ O que as minhas duas crianças favoritas estão fazendo aqui escondidas? ─ Questionei em tom baixo assim que estava próximo o suficiente de Lily e Jamie.

Meus filhos pareciam estar aprontando algo naquela escadaria quase inacessível.

Eu tinha observado os dois por um bom tempo para saber que ele estavam aprontando algo.

Lily tinha ajudado Jamie a subir degrau por degrau e eu estava morrendo de medo que um deles escorregasse, porque os dois pareciam estar desafiando o perigo andando daquele modo e não parando de rir baixinho por nenhum segundo sequer. Jamie cambaleava e a mão de Lily não conseguia segurar firmemente a mão gorducha do bebê.

Meu coração ficou na mão assim que vi aquela cena e tentei controlar o grito que quis dar para que eles parassem imediatamente com aquela ideia maluca.

De onde Lily e Jamie tiraram a ideia de subir a escada com tanta falta de responsabilidade?

Por isso decidi me aproximar para pelo menos evitar o pior.

Lily e Jamie viraram assustados assim que ouviram minha pergunta, porém suas expressões suavizaram assim que me reconheceram e um sorriso preencheu os lábios dos dois.

─ Pa-ba! ─ Jamie falou carinhoso e passei a mão por seus cabelos macios como um cafuné, sorrindo em seguida para meu filho.

─ O que estão fazendo, hm? Quero saber...

Lily riu e escondeu o sorriso com a mão. Ela não deveria fazer isso. Ela nunca deveria fazer isso. Minha filha tinha o sorriso mais precioso que algum dia algum ser humano já tinha dado. Deveria ser proibido ela esconder o sorriso com a mão.

─ Depois do recreio é hora da soneca. Eu não quero soneca. ─ Ela falou baixinho e seriamente.

─ Ah sim! ─ Forcei-me a segurar o sorriso. ─ Isso é compreensível. Jamie não quer também? Não quer?

Jamie negou com a cabeça várias vezes e fez beicinho.

Um sorriso grudou em meus lábios e a ideia de inscrever aquele pequeno prodígio em Harvard passou por minha cabeça outra vez.

─ Bom... ─ Comecei. ─ Se eu pudesse, trocaria de lugar com vocês.

─ Trocaria? ─ Lily perguntou admirada e surpresa.

─ Uhum. Adoraria tirar um cochilo agora. ─ Brinquei e ela riu. Jamie estava distraído mexendo no zíper do bolso de meu uniforme. Eu tinha me agachado perto dele para evitar que caísse dos degraus, visto que o menor tinha soltado a mão de sua irmã agora. ─ Mas eu acho que alguém sairá à procura de vocês, sim? Vão sentir a falta dos dois e vão procurá-los para que tirem a soneca.

As feições de minha filha se entristeceram no mesmo instante.

─ Ninguém vai sentir a nossa falta, Lou... ─ Lily disse tão baixo que quase não ouvi.

Aquilo me deixou mal. Me deixou péssimo para falar a verdade.

É claro que sentiriam a sua falta, quis gritar.

Eu sentia a sua falta todos os dias. Eu sentia a falta de minha filha todos os minutos de todos os dias. Era horrível passar tanto tempo longe de minha pequena.

─ Hey, hey! ─ Segurei seus ombros delicadamente, chamando sua atenção. Seus olhos que antes fitavam o chão passaram a me olhar envergonhadamente no mesmo instante. ─ É claro que sentiriam a sua falta, Lily. As pessoas daqui se importam com vocês, yeah? E gostam de você. Muito. Você é a garotinha mais especial que eu conheci aqui. A menina que um dia eu gostaria de adotar, sabia?

Seus rosto todo se iluminou.

─ Você iria querer seu papai? ─ Perguntou admirada.

─ Pa-ba!

Jamie levantou os bracinhos para o alto e olhou alegre para Lily. Em seguida, estendeu os braços em minha direção, pedindo por colo, e tive de atender a seu pedido. Para isso, sentei em um dos degraus da escada e o abracei antes de acomodá-lo em minhas pernas. Assim que o fiz, Jamie é claro que fez aquilo que ele sabia de melhor. Agarrou meus cabelos e o puxou, gritando alegre e babando em seguida enquanto tocava seu nariz sujinho na minha blusa do uniforme.

─ É claro que iria querer ser. Quem não iria? ─ Disse como se fosse óbvio e abri o maior sorriso sincero que eu poderia dar a ela.

─ Muita gente... ─ Lily sentou ao meu lado na escadaria. Mexeu seus pezinhos de um lado para o outro e, sem olhar para mim, pareceu entretida com o cadarço de seu tênis lilás. ─ Ninguém quer ser meu papai... Eles sempre dizem que querem ser e me deixam aqui.

─ Eu não vou fazer isso, ok? ─ Ela me fitou com aqueles olhos grandes e genuinamente doces. ─ Quando eu decidir te adotar, não vou sair daqui sem você, yeah?

Um sorriso pequeno apareceu em seus lábios e suas bochechas coraram em contentamento.

─ Promete? ─ Ela estendeu seu dedo mindinho.

─ Prometo. ─ E entrelacei meu dedo mindinho ao dela.

Ela deu uma risadinha fofa e apoiou o rosto nas mãos.

─ Lou?

─ O que foi? ─ Sorri a ela enquanto segurava a mão lambuzada de Jamie. Ele agora estava tentando morder o meu dedo e seu corpo todo estava torto para isso. Meu filho se encontrava um pouco irritado por não ter conseguido ainda e eu pretendia não ceder tão fácil. Ele bateu em meu peito com sua mão rechonchuda e tentou alcançar meu dedo outra vez.

─ Você vai ser o papai de Jamie também? ─ Indagou curiosa.

Jamie apontou o dedo molhado para Lily e tocou seu nariz no mesmo instante.

─ Pa-bo-na-na. ─ Balbuciou sério e deixou um fio de saliva escorrer de sua boca.

Algumas coisas nunca mudavam, afinal de contas.

─ Você quer que eu adote ele também?

─ Uhum. ─ Ela concordou com um aceno. ─ Eu gosto de brincar com ele. E ele gosta de mim. Não quero que Jamie fique sozinho...

─ É verdade. É bom não deixar Jamie sozinho, certo? ─ Lily fez que sim com a cabeça. ─ Imagine o que ele poderia fazer sozinho... Iria babar em todo mundo e mastigaria a própria mão por cinco dias seguidos. Alguém tem que ficar de olho nele.

─ Naaaaa! ─ O bebê gritou para mim com aquele olhar típico de irritação. ─ Naaaaa!

─ Ele entendeu o que você falou, Lou? ─ Lily questionou espantada, olhando boquiaberta para o bebê em meu colo. Jamie, aquele maluco, segurava meu rosto com as duas mãos e me encarava próximo.

─ Se eu adotá-lo, provavelmente terei de comprar uma maracujina para essa criança.

Minha filha deu risada e Jamie também riu ao ver a irmã o fazendo.

─ É melhor irem tirar o cochilo, ok? ─ Comecei, mas a expressão alegre de Lily logo se desmanchou.

─ Ah... Por quê?

─ Porque já que eu não posso, vocês poderiam dormir por mim.

─ Mas dormir é chato... ─ Lily deu uma risadinha.

Jamie passou seus braços gorduchos envolta de meu pescoço e me abraçou, deitando a cabeça em meu ombro em seguida. Colocou também o dedo na boca e passou a chupá-lo, fingindo ser uma chupeta, e ficou resmungando para Lily, parecendo concordar com a irmã.

─ Mas nos sonhos vocês podem ser o que quiserem, não é? Lily pode ser uma princesa, uma sereia, uma guerreira destemida, uma bruxinha de Hogwarts... ─ Toquei um dedo na ponta de seu nariz e ela deu risada. ─ E Jamie pode ser um guerreiro, pode abraçar um cachorro cheirando a manga, hm? Pode morder a mão durante o sonho inteiro... Ele que decide.

─ Sabia Louis que eu já sonhei que era uma princesa de conto de fadas e fugia de um dragão gigante? ─ Levantei do degrau com Jamie no colo enquanto observava os gestos de Lily. Ela parecia tão extrovertida naquele momento e senti orgulho de minha filha por estar sendo apenas ela mesma em minha presença. Estendi minha mão a minha filha e a mesma segurou firme. Nós passamos então a descer os degraus juntos. ─ Ele era enorme. Tinha dente grandão e queria me pegar e me levar pra torre mais alta do castelo mais alto.

Meus olhos se arregalaram por eu fingir estar assustado com sua narração.

─ Ele ia te deixar presa lá?

─ Aham. ─ Ela falou séria. ─ E ele só me deixaria sair de lá se eu dissesse a palavra mágica.

Terminamos de descer os degraus e assim que o fizemos encontrei uma das cuidadoras. Ela sorriu para mim e começou a andar em minha direção de forma apressada.

─ E qual era a palavra mágica? ─ Perguntei curioso e olhei para minha filha mais uma vez.

─ Eu não sei. ─ Ela riu e escondeu o sorriso atrás da mãozinha. Em seguida, viu a cuidadora se aproximar, mas não pareceu abalada por isso. ─ Amanhã eu posso te ajudar com as flores do jardim, Lou?

─ Claro que pode. ─ Sorri grande. ─ Vou estar te esperando, ok?

Ela concordou firmemente com a cabeça e sorriu pequeno.

─ Pa-ba... ─ Jamie disse sonolento e abraçou ainda mais meu pescoço.

Enquanto Lily foi calmamente segurar a mão da cuidadora, foi mais difícil fazer meu filho sair de meu colo. Ele chorou outra vez quando viu que nossa separação iria acontecer naquele momento e só se acalmou um pouco, mesmo deixando seus lábios trêmulos, quando Lily o acalmou e segurou sua mãozinha. Jamie, com ainda certa relutância, foi então para o colo da cuidadora e se distraiu um pouco com o rosto de sua irmã que agora fazia caretas engraçadas para ele.

Sorri ao observar tal cena, porém tive de sair silenciosamente e o mais rápido possível, dando um tchau discreto para Lily, para que Jamie não caísse no choro outra vez.

**

Assim que terminou o horário de meu expediente, saí do orfanato já sentindo falta dos meus filhos e morrendo de expectativas para encontrar Harry e resolver nossa situação de uma vez por todas.

Contudo, eu ainda passaria no apartamento de Mary para tomar um chá com ela.

Eu gosto tanto de Mary.

Mesmo conhecendo aquela senhorinha há pouco tempo, eu gostava tanto dela.

Mary é uma pessoa tão admirável e alegre. Uma pessoa que passou por tanta coisa e que mesmo assim seguiu firme durante toda a sua vida. Ela tinha uma vida parecida com a minha, em alguns aspectos, e eu acabava, mesmo sem querer, me identificando. Afinal seus planos nunca pareciam sair como ela desejava e ela teve idas e vindas com um amor que tinha mudado sua vida.

Naquele momento, lembrei de Harry e um sorriso idiota apareceu em meu rosto ao mesmo tempo em que lembrei das minhas atitudes bizarras do dia anterior.

Quis bater minha cabeça na parede de vergonha.

Argh!

Pelo menos eu lembrava da expressão serena no rosto de Harry ao me ver gritando que ele não estava com seu cheiro próprio. Por me ver chorando sem parar no sofá. Por achar maravilhoso o fato dele ter beijado a minha mão.

Harry tinha beijado a minha mão!

BEIJADO A MINHA MÃO!

Um sorriso ainda maior tomou conta de meu rosto e quase comecei a andar saltitando pela rua ao lembrar do fato de Harry ter beijado a minha mão ─ duas vezes, diga-se de passagem ─, ter me levado até a cama, colocado a coberta sobre o meu corpo, ter passado seu nariz por minha bochecha e ter dito que quem ele queria não era Jacob... Não, Jason!

No entanto, por mais distraído que eu estivesse, um barulho semelhante ao de uma explosão me chamou a atenção e deixei o transe no qual eu me encontrava. Ouvi gritos chocados e observei expressões assustadas enquanto algumas pessoas corriam na direção em que o barulho havia sido produzido.

Passei a dar passadas mais rápidas enquanto olhava para todas as direções meio confuso e assustado também, sem saber ao certo o que estava acontecendo. Temi que fosse um ataque terrorista que estava sendo frequente nos últimos tempos, porém assim que virei a rua para chegar no prédio de Mary, observei que era justamente do prédio da senhorinha que aquele barulho tinha sido produzido. Havia ocorrido uma explosão no andar acima de Mary e meu coração passou a bater de forma extremamente acelerada. Uma onda de aflição tomou conta de meu corpo e tentei encontrar a senhorinha no meio daquela aglomeração.

─ Mary! ─ Chamei por ela. ─ Mary! ─ Gritei mais alto.

Nenhuma resposta vinha de nenhum canto aos chamados. Os bombeiros não tinham chegado é claro e todas aquelas pessoas estavam incrivelmente não fazendo nada para ajudar ninguém. Todos pareciam paralisados, assustados demais para sequer se mexer ou somente esperando a vinda dos bombeiros, e eu não consegui esconder o meu choque diante disso.

Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa.

─ Senhor... ─ Cutuquei desesperado o homem ao meu lado. ─ Chame os bombeiros. Chame os bombeiros! ─ Ele pareceu acordar de seu transe e me olhar por uns segundos, concordando com um aceno e começando a tirar o celular do bolso.

Contudo, tudo parecia estar passando muito rápido diante de meus olhos. O fogo se alastrava e eu não podia simplesmente ficar ali esperando os bombeiros e não fazer absolutamente nada. Mary acabaria morrendo por eu estar parado ali.

Quer saber...

Se Harry pode fazer isso, eu também posso.

Não é difícil, não é difícil.

Enquanto eu encarava a porta de entrada do prédio por alguns segundos e esperava com os dedos cruzados que Mary saísse por ela, decidi que eu deveria entrar lá e resgatá-la.

E foi isso que eu fiz.

O porteiro tentou me impedir ao procurar me segurar e gritar que aquilo era extremamente perigoso, porém o ignorei e saí correndo, abrindo a porta de metal com violência e passando a subir a escada para chegar ao andar de Mary. Algumas pessoas dos andares mais baixos passavam por mim e pareciam apavoradas enquanto eu procurava não ser levado para baixo em meio a multidão.

Demorou alguns minutos para enfim chegar ao andar da senhorinha.

Eu estava cansado e suando, porém assim que senti o calor do ambiente percebi que o pior estava por vir. O andar inteiro queimava como nunca e meu coração bateu de forma irregular temendo que algo horrível tivesse acontecido com aquela senhora que eu tinha aprendido a gostar em tão pouco tempo.

Ouvi gritos de socorro do apartamento ao lado de Mary e ao tentar empurrar a porta acabei queimando minha mão no processo, devido ao aço da maçaneta estar extremamente quente. Entrei no recinto e observei uma mulher abraçada com sua filha pequena enquanto tentava fugir de algumas chamas que tinham tomado sua casa.

Seu olhar se encontrava desesperado, porém vi fagulhas de esperança em sua íris quando ela me viu.

─ Venha por aqui, ok? ─ Mostrei um caminho que ela poderia fazer. ─ Você precisa sair daí. Precisa sair agora. Para o bem da sua filha, ok? ─ Ela abraçou a filha ainda mais e a colocou em seu colo, começando andar pela direção que eu tinha apontado. ─ Tome cuidado. O fogo tomou seu sofá...

Respirei aliviado assim que elas estavam próximas a mim. Ofereci minha mão machucada e a mulher segurou, fazendo com que fosse possível que eu as guiasse até as escadas.

─ Vão, vão rápido. ─ Avisei e ela concordou com a cabeça.

O fogo estava muito forte agora, mas não tinha tomado conta do lugar. Ainda dava tempo de tirar Mary dali, eu tinha certeza disso. Só faltava um pouco, só um pouco para isso.

Como eu estava suando, joguei o casaco de lado e corri até o apartamento de Mary. Acabei queimando minha mão outra vez e dessa vez acreditei que formaria bolhas doloridas no local. Estava realmente ardendo agora.

─ Mary! Mary! ─ E não houve nenhuma resposta novamente. ─ Mary, por favor! ─ Comecei a adentrar a casa em chamas e a procurá-la. Um lustre caiu no meio de sua sala de estar e com o susto dei um passo para trás, porém voltei a andar em seguida. ─ Mary! ─ Cheguei em seu quarto e lá estava ela, procurando por algo em seu baú velho. ─ Mary, o que está fazendo aqui?

Ela me fitou desesperada. Seu rosto estava branco como papel.

─ Eu não posso deixar para trás. Eu não posso deixar para trás. ─ Ela repetiu mais algumas vezes aquela frase e não entendi sobre o que estava falando.

─ Do que está falando? Nós precisamos sair daqui o mais rápido possível.

─ São as cartas de John. ─ Ela me fitou outra vez e algumas lágrimas caíam por seu rosto. ─ Eu não estou as achando.

Aproximei-me e tentei puxá-la pelo braço, porém ela não parecia querer sair dali sem as cartas.

─ Mary, isso não é importante agora.

─ É sim. É sim. ─ Ela insistiu e procurou mais uma vez em meio a suas coisas. ─ Aqui, Aqui, Aqui. Aqui estão.

Respirei um pouquinho aliviado.

─ Ok, ótimo. Agora vamos, yeah? Eu não quero morrer tão cedo. Sou muito jovem para isso. ─ Dei uma risada nervosa.

Ela levantou com dificuldade de seu lugar e deu um sorriso mínimo.

No entanto, o universo parecia realmente querer me matar, pois mais uma explosão ocorreu no prédio e o teto de um outro cômodo de Mary caiu por completo. Com o susto, joguei-me para trás e Mary correu para o banheiro de seu quarto na tentativa de se proteger.

Eu estava com muito azar naquele dia.

Com a minha queda, acabei caindo exatamente no chão duro e chiei de dor. Como se não bastasse, a explosão fez com que o armário pesado de Mary caísse sobre a minhas duas pernas.

Gritei de dor no mesmo instante. Não tinha quebrado, eu acreditava, mas a pressão era horrível e estava realmente machucando. Por isso, tentei levantar o móvel, mas com minhas mãos machucadas estava sendo uma tarefa quase impossível. Realmente impossível.

─ Mary, você precisa sair daqui, ok? ─ Foi o que eu disse a ela. A senhorinha estava realmente em choque com tudo aquilo. ─ Mary, por favor, me escute. ─ Ela me fitou com os olhos extremamente arregalados. ─ Você precisa sair daqui. Agora!

─ E-Eu não posso te deixar aqui, Louis... ─ Ela negou com a cabeça veementemente. ─ Não posso.

─ Você precisa chamar ajuda! ─ Eu estava desesperado. Se ela não fosse, eu acabaria morrendo ali. E não só eu. Nós dois. ─ Por favor! Você precisa ir agora. ─ Notei que as chamas tomavam ainda mais conta do lugar.

Mary abraçou ainda mais o bloco de cartas contra o seu peito e começou a levantar do chão do banheiro. Eu entendia que ela estava em estado de choque, mas quis chacoalhar seus ombros para que fosse mais rápido. Para que salvasse as nossas vidas.

Eu prometi a Lily que estaria esperando ela no jardim amanhã. Eu prometi a minha filha. Eu não posso deixar de cumprir minha promessa.

Por favor, universo, pelo amor de Deus, me ajuda, pedi com o coração desesperado.

Foi quando avistei um vulto dentro do apartamento.

─ Louis? ─ Era a voz de Harry em um tom desesperado. ─ Louis, porra! Cadê você?

─ Eu 'tô aqui. Harry! ─ Ele veio correndo assim que ouviu meu chamado. Sua respiração estava rápida e seu rosto todo estava tomado por uma expressão de pânico.

Sinceramente, eu não precisava de mais um desesperado nesse cômodo.

Assim que me viu, veio direto na minha direção para me tirar dali.

─ Não, não. Leve Mary primeiro. ─ Harry parou e procurou a senhora no cômodo.

Porém, assim que a viu, voltou sua atenção para mim.

─ Eu posso tirar os dois daqui de uma vez, ok? ─ Eu senti o seu tom irritado quando disse aquilo, mas não era o melhor momento para eu achar ruim.

─ Ela está em estado de choque, Harry. Mal consegue se mexer. Você não consegue levar duas pessoas no seu colo! ─ Falei mais irritado ainda.

Harry me lançou um olhar mortal e, em seguida, parecendo não querer perder tempo, foi pegar a senhorinha em seus braços. Fez tudo de uma forma tão veloz, mas ao mesmo tão prestativa para com Mary que realmente entendi porque Harry era tão bom em sua profissão.

─ Se acontecer alguma coisa com você enquanto eu não estiver aqui, Louis... ─ Harry disse em tom de ameaça, completamente tomado pela preocupação e o desespero.

Em seguida, saiu em disparada dali para levar Mary para o mais longe do fogo possível. Nem tive tempo de revirar os olhos para aquele comentário sem noção de Harry, pois acabei me concentrando em tentar tirar aquele armário de cima de minha perna. Estava sendo extremamente difícil, porém quanto mais eu percebia que o fogo se aproximava mais desesperado para sair dali eu ficava.

A volta de Harry para me buscar parecia mais demorada do que realmente estava sendo.

Meus esforços foram interrompidos no momento em que tive de proteger meu rosto quando partes do teto caíram sobre minha cabeça, assim como o abajur de Mary que era pesado o suficiente para provocar uma dor forte em minha cabeça e fazer com que minha visão ficasse embaçada.

Foi como se o mundo girasse mais lentamente e eu sabia que estava prestes a desmaiar. Eu não podia desmaiar naquele momento. Não podia. Não podia morrer assim. Não sem minha família toda junta outra vez. Não sem isso, por favor.

O que eu fiz de tão errado?

Eu não podia morrer assim, porra!

─ Louis! ─ A voz de Harry chegou abafada em meu ouvido. ─ Louis!

Eu senti seus dedos segurarem meu rosto e seus olhos transbordavam aflição e angústia.

─ Louis! ─ Ele chamou outra vez.

Sem forças para quase nada, obriguei uma de minhas mãos a se mexerem e alcançarem a mão de Harry. Assim que o fiz, toquei seus dedos e aconcheguei meu rosto em sua palma antes de tudo ficar preto.

-x-


	35. A Fera

"His chest is my pillow & his heartbeat is my lullaby."

**

Meus olhos resolveram deixar de lado a escuridão que me tomava envolto e começaram a se abrir vagarosamente. A luz que os invadiu era forte, clara e branca e foi difícil focar em algo naquele momento. Eu me sentia extremamente lento e engoli em seco enquanto mexia minha cabeça e tentava reconhecer o local onde eu me encontrava.

Alguém resolveu se postar em frente a minha visão e procurei reconhecer a silhueta que ali se encontrava. Levando alguns segundos, reconheci as mechas loiras e os fios arrepiados, o nariz arrebitado e as maçãs do rosto extremamente vermelhas. Também acabei reconhecendo o sorriso exagerado e os olhos azuis que eram marcas registradas do loiro chiclete.

Eu morri e fui parar no inferno?

─ Louis! ─ Ele gritou e meu ouvido zombiu. ─ Graças a Deus você acordou.

Eu não tinha tanta certeza se isso tinha sido obra de Deus, afinal olha quem estava a minha frente, porém ainda tentava pelo menos clarear minha visão e meus pensamentos.

Eu não conseguia enxergar quase nada e não sabia sequer onde eu estava!

Pisquei algumas vezes e olhei para outros lados, começando a enxergar mais claramente. Sentia meu corpo deitado em um colchão não muito macio e ele também estava levemente inclinado. Além disso, havia o bipe incessante de algum aparelho dentro do cômodo e notei que meu braço estava ligado a um soro. O ambiente era completamente branco e comecei a chegar à conclusão de que eu estava internado em um quarto de hospital.

Liam também estava ali e se aproximou assim que viu meu corpo se mexer um pouco. Estava com um sorriso calmo no rosto e segurou minha mão com delicadeza, sentando em seguida na beirada da cama.

─ Como está? ─ Indagou com um sorriso pequeno.

─ E-Eu, hm... ─ Minha voz saiu estranha e parecia que eu não a ouvia há meses. Pigarreei fraco e tentei colocar a mente no lugar. ─ Eu não sei ao certo... ─ Porque, afinal, eu não sabia. Tinha acabado de acordar naquele momento e tentando sentir cada parte do meu corpo aos poucos. ─ O que aconteceu?

─ Bem... ─ Meu amigo começou. Eu ainda olhava para tudo tentando reconhecer onde eu estava exatamente. Uma enfermeira se aproximou e começou a mexer no soro que me alimentava. ─ Você levou uma pancada bem forte na cabeça durante o incêndio, lembra? Tentando salvar Mary...

─ Ah sim... E como ela está?

─ Está bem. Só ficou um dia em observação e logo depois foi liberada. Parece que ficará com a família enquanto espera tudo ser resolvido. Ainda não sabem nem a causa do acidente.

Eu estava fitando os dedos da enfermeira trabalhando em meu braço. Se tinha alguém que tinha medo de agulha, esse alguém com certeza era eu. Além disso, por mais concentrado que eu estivesse no trabalho da jovem, meus pensamentos passaram a se organizar e comecei a lembrar do que tinha acontecido.

Lembrei de Mary, de seu desespero atrás das cartas de John, do fato do armário ter caído sobre minhas pernas e de Harry ter vindo me salvar.

Se não fosse por ele, sabe-se Deus o que teria acontecido comigo.

─ Você me deu um belo de um susto, cara. ─ Niall comentou com um sorriso divertido e sorri a ele também. ─ Mas pelo menos nada ruim aconteceu com você.

─ O-Onde está Harry? ─ Foi a primeira coisa que quis saber.

Nem ele e nem Zayn estavam ali e fiquei um pouco preocupado. Eu esperava que Harry não tivesse voltado para o edifício em chamas sem pelo menos uma equipe após ter me tirado de lá de dentro.

Eu precisava saber se Harry estava bem.

Niall e Liam trocaram um olhar e não gostei absolutamente nada daquilo.

O que eles estavam escondendo?

─ Bem... ─ Liam começou e apertou a minha mão. Meus olhos arregalados o fitaram e meu coração passou a ficar extremamente acelerado.

Por favor não, não, não.

Diga que Harry está bem.

Diga que meu marido está bem!

Era tudo minha culpa...

─ Ele...

─ Ele o quê? ─ Perguntei desesperado. O bipe da máquina ao meu lado pareceu se intensificar e somente começou a me irritar. ─ O que aconteceu com Harry? Ele está bem? Ele está bem, Liam? O que aconteceu com ele? ─ Comecei a chorar desesperado e levei minhas mãos enfaixadas para secar minhas lágrimas. ─ É culpa minha. Eu o matei. Eu matei Harry.

─ O quê? ─ Niall soltou aquela exclamação alta. ─ Não, não. Harry está bem.

Parei de tentar secar minhas lágrimas. Nem tinha percebido que a enfermeira estava ao meu lado tentando me acalmar e pedindo para que eu não me exaltasse. Olhei de Niall para Liam com a boca um pouco entreaberta e os olhos arregalados, completamente confuso.

─ Ele está bem?

─ Sim. ─ Liam disse. ─ Ele só está bem irritado com você. Estava soltando fogo pelas ventas quando chegamos.

Fiquei olhando de olhos arregalados e surpreso para o loiro chiclete e para Liam que pareciam esperar por uma reação aliviada minha enquanto a enfermeira saía do quarto. Os dois incrivelmente sustentavam sorrisos calmos no rosto.

─ Porra! ─ Xinguei completamente irritado. ─ Qual é o problema de vocês? Vão se foder.

─ O que foi que a gente fez? ─ Loiro chiclete parecia mais uma vez perdido no espaço e no tempo.

─ Pra que me assustar desse jeito? Do jeito que olharam um para o outro achei que o pior tinha acontecido. Que raiva! ─ Passei as mãos pelo cabelo em frustração e lancei um olhar furioso para os dois a minha frente.

─ Ok... Acalme-se, Louis. ─ Liam apertou minha mão tentando me confortar. ─ Desculpe por ter te assustado.

─ Apesar de que eu acho que você deveria ter um pouco de medo da fúria de Harry, você não imagina como ele estava transtornado... ─ Niall comentou com certo receio.

Eu, porém, relaxei, descartei com a mão aquilo que o loiro chiclete tinha dito e revirei os olhos.

─ Não é como se fosse a primeira vez que ele estivesse irritado comigo. Estou mais do que acostumado. ─ Niall deu risada de meu comentário.

─ Louis, mas ele disse que você entrou no prédio depois que o incêndio tinha começado. ─ Liam falou em tom repreensivo. Ele nunca deixava essa história de querer agir como meu pai nem por um segundo sequer. ─ Você sabe o quanto isso é perigoso? Você colocou a sua vida em risco, ok?

─ É, eu sei. ─ Falei sem muita paciência. ─ Mas eu não podia ficar ali parado sabendo que Mary estava lá dentro.

─ Não é isso que Harry pensa... ─ Meu amigo continuou e rolei os olhos outra vez. ─ Ele disse que você ficou preso embaixo do armário de Mary. Como pretendia sair daquela situação sozinho? Com ajuda de Mary?

─ Argh! Você é tão... Chato! ─ Falei emburrado e cruzei os braços. Liam revirou os olhos para a minha teimosia. ─ Não é como se eu tivesse ido parar embaixo do armário por vontade própria. Aquilo foi apenas um imprevisto, ok? E além disso, como Harry sabia que eu tinha subido para salvar Mary afinal de contas?

─ Parece que ele se informou com o porteiro... ─ Niall comentou. ─ O porteito disse que não sabia ao certo quantas pessoas estavam presas lá dentro ainda, mas que viu um maluco baixinho branco de olhos azuis sair correndo para dentro do prédio. Harry ligou os pontos e soube que era você.

─ Quem é baixinho aqui? ─ Levantei meu queixo em desafio.

─ Você não é muito alto, Louis... ─ Loiro chiclete riu.

─ Mas também não sou baixinho. O cara que era um brutamontes e nem teve coragem de subir o edifício para ajudar quem poderia morrer queimado.

─ Louis, aquilo era um trabalho para um profissional e não para alguém que não tem nenhum conhecimento em salvar vidas...

Liam começou com a bronca e eu sabia que aquilo renderia, porém não dei tempo para que ele continuasse.

─ Olha... Não comece. Eu já sei que terei que aguentar os puxões de orelha de Harry, não preciso dos seus também.

─ Ele está furioso. ─ Niall disse rindo. ─ Está lá fora na sala de espera com cara de poucos amigos. Quando chegamos, Harry disse que ainda não acreditava que você tivesse entrado no edifício em chamas e o quanto tinha sido imprudente. Bem... Eu acreditava! Sei o quanto você é louco. ─ Zombou e mostrei o dedo do meio a ele.

─ Como Harry soube que o prédio estava em chamas?

─ Ele ouviu a explosão. Não foi muito longe de onde moram afinal. ─ Liam explicou. ─ Vou chamar ele e Zayn... Avisar que você acordou. Já volto. ─ Meu amigo se levantou de onde estava sentado e saiu do cômodo segundos depois.

Eu, portanto, vi aquilo como uma chance de lançar um olhar mortal ao loiro chiclete que cutucava o meu cateter.

─ Agora que estamos a sós acho melhor você começar a se explicar... ─ Falei com a voz cheia de veneno.

Niall me olhou sem entender.

─ Explicar o quê?

─ Como explicar o quê? Você sabe muito bem do que estou falando. ─ Apontei um dedo acusatório para aquele ridículo.

─ Do que está falando? ─ Seu cenho se encontrava franzido e revirei os olhos para aquilo.

─ Do que estou falando... Estou falando do encontro que você planejou para Harry e o amigo idiota do trabalho dele! ─ Cruzei os braços e lancei um olhar irritado ao loiro chiclete.

─ Você está falando de Jason? ─ O loiro ridículo ainda não parecia entender direito sobre o assunto que tratávamos.

─ Jason, Jacob, Jeremy, Joseph... Foda-se. Você planejou um encontro para Harry!

Niall ficou me fitando por um tempo de expressão séria e cenho franzido.

─ Por que você está achando ruim o fat--... Ah! ─ Loiro chiclete finalmente pareceu entender. Seu rosto pareceu brilhar como se uma lâmpada dentro dele tivesse sido ligada. ─ Você está gostando de Harry! ─ Chegou a conclusão. ─ Você está gostando dele?

─ Gostar? ─ Revirei os olhos outra vez. ─ É muito mais complexo do que isso, ok?

─ Por isso ficou com ciúmes... ─ Um sorriso atrevido apareceu naquele rosto redondo.

─ O quê? ─ Exclamei indignado. ─ Não! Não! Eu não fiquei com ciúmes. De onde tirou isso? Ciúmes... ─ Niall estava segurando o riso. Eu podia notar o canto de seus lábios trêmulos. ─ Não é essa a questão aqui, ok? Eu só estou dizendo isso, porqu--

Não consegui continuar a dizer o que eu queria a Niall. Naquele momento, Zayn, Liam e Harry adentraram o cômodo e me calei no mesmo instante, olhando na direção dos três de modo assustado. Em seguida, só tive tempo de sussurrar para Niall rapidamente:

─ Não vá abrir essa boca de trapo, Niall. Fique quietinho aí. ─ E loiro chiclete apenas riu.

Voltei minha atenção novamente para os três que adentraram o recinto. Zayn lançou um sorriso pequeno e amigável em minha direção e tentei retribuir do melhor modo possível. Liam voltou a ficar extremamente próximo a mim e passou a fitar os aparelhos que não paravam quietos ao meu redor. Já Harry deu poucos passos para dentro do ambiente e ficou parado próximo a porta, olhando-me como se eu fosse um criminoso.

Entrar em um prédio em chamas dá cadeia? Porque eu não posso esquecer que Harry é um oficial, afinal de contas.

─ Ficamos preocupados, Louis. ─ Zayn disse em um tom baixo, típico seu. ─ Passou-se dois dias e nada de você acordar por completo. Somente acordava e voltava a dormir em seguida. Voltava e dormia, voltava e dormia...

Espere... O quê?

Dois dias?

DOIS DIAS?

─ Eu fiquei assim por dois dias? ─ Exaltei-me de forma desesperada. Olhei para todos os rostos dali e esperei que negassem aquela afirmação de Zayn. ─ Dois dias?

─ Louis, fique calmo. ─ Liam pediu, porém meu coração já batia descompassado.

O bipe do aparelho voltou a se tornar mais frequente enquanto eu tentava levantar da cama e sair dela. Eu precisava sair daquela maca e ir até Lily. Precisava falar para minha garotinha que não tinha quebrado a promessa de propósito. Que algo tinha acontecido para que eu não pudesse voltar.

Lily com certeza acharia que eu havia esquecido e abandonado a ideia. Era horrível imaginar a minha filha tristonha por não poder aproveitar seu recreio cuidando das flores como ela tanto gostava de fazer.

─ Ficar calmo? Como quer que eu fique calmo? ─ Disse desesperado. Harry deu alguns passos em minha direção. Mesmo sendo poucos passos, ele parecia preocupado. ─ Eu não fui para o orfanato durante dois dias. Dois dias! E hoje é sábado. Eu só vou voltar para lá na segunda. Como vou explicar para Li--

─ Eu liguei para o seu emprego. ─ Harry interrompeu minha fala. Sua seriedade ainda era evidente em suas feições. ─ A diretora da instituição já está sabendo que você está internado.

─ Não, não... ─ Continuei em tom desesperado. ─ Não é ela que tem que saber que estou aqui. ─ Expliquei e os quatro me olharam sem compreender coisa alguma. ─ Vocês não entendem... ─ Falei desistindo e jogando meu corpo completamente contra a maca.

Eles me impediriam de sair de lá, com toda a certeza, e ainda não me ajudariam a informar Lily que eu não tinha a deixado esperando de propósito. Coloquei minha mão na cabeça e comecei a pensar no que eu poderia fazer para ganhar alta logo e me livrar daquela quantidade de fios ligados a meu braço. No entanto, acabei sentindo algo enrolado em minha cabeça, talvez algum curativo para tampar um ferimento, e meus olhos se arregalaram no mesmo instante.

─ Que...? Que porra é essa na minha cabeça? ─ Tentei tirar, mas os quatro foram para cima de mim conter as minhas mãos. ─ Eu estou ridículo!

─ Louis, você está muito agitado. ─ Liam repreendeu. ─ Vou chamar a enfermeira se continuar assim.

─ Eu preciso sair daqui! ─ Disse desesperado a ele. ─ Você não está entendendo...

─ Você não estaria aqui se não tivesse entrado imprudentemente naquele edifício. ─ Harry falou e fiz um sinal para que ele saísse de perto de mim. Não estava afim de lidar com a sua irritação naquele momento.

─ Enfermeira, por favor. ─ Liam chamou enquanto eu ainda tentava tirar aquela merda de curativo da minha cabeça. Eu estava usando um curativo ridículo na frente do meu marido. Meu cabelo deveria estar ficando seboso. E eu precisava sair daquele cômodo. ─ Ele está descontrolado.

Parei com toda a minha agitação no mesmo instante e os quatro que se encontravam em minha volta me olharam confusos.

─ Eu parei, ok? Eu parei. ─ Eles foram me soltando aos poucos e deram um passo para trás. Tive de revirar os olhos antes de apontar para a touca que se encontrava na cabeça de Zayn. ─ Preciso disso aí.

─ Louis... Pelo amor de Deus. ─ Eu podia sentir que meu amigo já estava um pouco envergonhado por mim. Ele sempre fazia aquela cara de quem queria enterrar a cabeça no chão como um avestruz quando eu agia daquele modo. Ele fez isso quando fui em sua casa pela primeira vez e conheci seus pais.

Sem me contestar, Zayn tirou a touca, balançou um pouco os cabelos, ficou incrivelmente maravilhoso em poucos segundos e me entregou a mesma. Coloquei-a com um sorriso no rosto e notei Harry revirar os olhos. Niall deu risada e Liam ficou completamente vermelho.

─ Agora me digam... Quando receberei alta? ─ Perguntei juntando as mãos e dando um sorriso sem dentes.

─ Talvez nunca se continuar a agir feito um maluco. ─ Liam disse em tom repreensivo.

Rolei os olhos exageradamente.

─ O médico disse que você sairá assim que tiver acordado e feito alguns exames para ver se está tudo bem. ─ Harry disse com aquele bico enorme nos lábios. Notei Niall sorrindo sugestivo para nós dois. Aquele loiro chiclete realmente não sabia o significado da palavra disfarçar. ─ Você está com um leve inchaço nas duas pernas, bolhas de queimadura nas mãos e alguns cortes na cabeça, mas nada grave. Terá de ficar em repouso em casa por dois dias provavelmente.

─ Graças ao meu salvador, Harry Styles. ─ Pisquei os olhos várias vezes e imitei uma garotinha apaixonada, arrancando algumas risadas de Niall, Zayn e Liam. Harry, porém, pareceu segurar o riso e manteve a expressão de seriedade.

─ Você quase se matou. Você sabe disso, certo? Não é piada.

─ Harry ficou preocupado com você. ─ Zayn falou baixo como sempre, mas todos ali puderam ouvir. O rosto de meu marido avermelhou na hora com aquela informação dada a mim. ─ Muito preocupado.

─ Eu não fiquei muito preocupado. Só foi um susto. Só isso.

─ Ah, Harry, não precisa mentir. ─ Fiz um gesto com a mão fingindo modéstia. ─ Eu sei que ficou preocupado. ─ Pisquei várias vezes outra vez.

Foi a vez de Harry revirar os olhos.

─ E aí, Harry? ─ Niall começou a dizer. ─ Como foi o encontro com seu colega de trabalho?

Virei para o loiro chiclete e lancei uma enorme de uma carranca ao mesmo.

Onde é que essa porra loira está querendo chegar com aquilo?

Naquele momento, Harry fitou os próprios pés parecendo constrangido enquanto Zayn repetia com um pouco de entusiasmo a pergunta e pareceu a oportunidade para Niall para que ele me lançasse uma piscadela.

─ Er... Bem... ─ Harry pigarreou. ─ Eu não, hm... Foi bom, mas... Bem... Eu só--

─ Não é Jason que Harry quer. ─ Falei e dei um sorriso de orelha a orelha, observando meu marido em seguida.

Harry abriu a boca no mesmo instante, parecendo querer dizer algo, mas ao mesmo tempo não sabendo o que falar. Ele me encarou de olhos arregalados e seu rosto todo foi tomado por um tom rubro, fazendo com que eu mordesse o lábio inferior e me controlasse para não cair na risada. Ele pareceu perceber que eu tinha feito de propósito e seu cenho formou uma carranca. Harry então revirou os olhos em seguida e decidiu sair daquele cômodo enquanto Niall, Zayn e Liam perguntavam o que eu queria dizer com aquilo.

Virei para loiro chiclete e ele deu uma risada travessa para mim.

**

Recebi alta no início de domingo e pude voltar para o apartamento. Harry, que acabou tendo de ficar responsável por mim nos dias de repouso, recebeu uma série de recomendações do médico responsável pelo meu caso. Mesmo meu estado não sendo tão grave, eu não poderia sair de casa pelos próximos dois dias e teria de ficar sem fazer esforços e cuidar dos inchaços em minha perna. Tomar os remédios nas horas recomendadas e trocar os curativos de minha cabeça.

É claro que me recusei a tirar a touca de Zayn da cabeça desde o momento em que percebi aquelas ataduras. Eu estava ridículo e não deixaria ninguém me ver daquele modo.

Não mesmo.

Nope.

Nem pensar.

─ Louis, tire esse troço da cabeça. Seu cabelo deve estar apodrecendo aí dentro. Criando fungos. O machucado precisa respirar. ─ Revirei os olhos para aquele comentário de Harry.

Nós estávamos em seu carro, voltando para o apartamento, e tinha uma música suave preenchendo o ar. Eu observava calado o modo como suas mãos seguravam o volante do carro, de modo firme com as juntas de seus dedos provocando calafrios em meu corpo. Eu também ainda estava preocupado com Lily e meio desesperado, querendo me explicar a ela o quanto antes. Mas eu sabia que teria de esperar terça-feira, o dia em que eu poderia voltar ao trabalho, para isso.

Harry estacionou o carro na rua do edifício em que morávamos e tentou agarrar a touca de minha cabeça, fazendo com que eu me esquivasse e lançasse um olhar irritado ao meu marido.

─ Fique longe. ─ Avisei.

Harry rolou os olhos, porém afastou as mãos de minha cabeça e abriu a porta do carro para sair.

─ O machucado precisa respirar. ─ Insistiu.

─ Essa é a coisa mais idiota que eu já ouvi, sabia? ─ Zombei.

Harry saiu do carro, fechou a porta e o contornou, vindo abrir a porta do passageiro para que eu pudesse sair com mais facilidade do automóvel.

─ Diga isso ao médico então. ─ Bufei enquanto meu marido tentava me erguer do assento em que eu estava acomodado. Ajudei-o no processo e com certo esforço fiquei em pé. ─ Segure-se aqui. Vou pegar as muletas.

─ Eu não preciso dessa merda. ─ Disse enquanto me segurava firme na abertura da porta.

Harry deu risada.

─ Com essas suas reclamações, você está parecendo um senhor de 90 anos mal humorado com a vida, Louis. ─ Eu acabei dando risada de seu comentário e apenas esperei em silêncio Harry fechar o porta-malas e voltar com as muletas.

Assim que estávamos prontos, Harry me acompanhou com cuidado até o elevador e tive certa dificuldade para andar, pois realmente doía minha perna. Gemi de dor algumas vezes e Harry fez questão de parar para me deixar tomar tempo, porém eu ainda notava alguns sinais de sua carranca por eu ter sido tão imprudente no dia do incêndio.

Quando chegamos ao apartamento, Harry abriu a porta para mim e correu para deixar as bagagens em cima do sofá enquanto eu adentrava o ambiente portando as muletas.

Sirene, minha Sancho Pança, como sempre correu ao meu encontro com a língua de fora, as orelhas em pé e o rabo balançando. Parou em minha frente e deu alguns latidos animados, permitindo que eu fizesse carinho nos pelos de sua cabeça.

Tive de cuidar para não cair no processo, é claro.

─ Sentia a sua falta. ─ Sorri. ─ Você sentiu a minha, não é? ─ Comecei a sussurrar. ─ Deve ter sido horrível ficar somente com Harry aqui... Ele não te ama tanto quanto eu.

Após lançar uma piscadela a minha cachorra, com a ajuda das muletas, comecei a caminhar em direção ao banheiro, pois eu realmente precisava me aliviar lá. No entanto, parei bem em frente a porta quando senti Harry segurar meu braço.

─ O que está fazendo? ─ Indagou em um tom preocupado e sério.

─ Vou mijar. ─ Informei, lançando um olhar a sua mão que ainda segurava meu braço. ─ Eu vou tomar cuidado. ─ Falei gentil, pois Harry parecia realmente querer o meu bem, apesar de eu estar agindo como um velho chato.

─ Precisa de alguma ajuda? ─ Sugeriu e não pude evitar pensar em mil e uma coisas sujas. Ele tinha dito de um modo tão inocente, porém mesmo assim não pude evitar. Na verdade, o fato de ele ter falado de modo inocente só fez piorar o modo como minha mente trabalhava para elaborar pensamentos sujos sobre aquilo.

─ Se quiser segurar meu pau... ─ Levantei as sobrancelhas sugestivas e provocativas e as bochechas de meu marido coraram no mesmo instante por ter sido pego de surpresa.

Eu queria provocá-lo. E iria fazê-lo assim. Harry tinha se declarado para mim antes do incêndio e eu não desperdiçaria essa oportunidade.

Do mesmo modo em que o tom rubro tomou conta de seu rosto, a cor rapidamente suavizou e Harry deu um sorriso de lado malicioso.

─ Não seria a primeira vez, afinal. ─ Foi o que ele disse, fazendo com que eu sentisse uma fisgada no baixo ventre.

Sua língua passou pelo lábio inferior e eu fiquei um pouco boquiaberto. Meu coração também bateu um pouco mais rápido do que o normal e senti o meu corpo arrepiar por completo. Tive de apoiar meu corpo na porta para não acabar caindo no chão.

Aquele sim era meu marido.

Aquele definitivamente era meu marido.

E eram dessas provocações que eu tanto sentia falta.

**

Acabei dormindo boa parte daquele domingo à tarde. Sentia-me cansado, com o corpo todo dolorido e resolvi que a melhor coisa seria passar o dia deitado descansando.

É claro que Harry não deixou que eu me deitasse em minha própria cama. Ele acabou concordando que o meu colchão era mais duro que o dele ─ provavelmente uma tática sua para que eu desistisse de morar com ele no momento em que decidi fazê-lo ─ e resolveu me acomodar em sua cama.

─ Oi, Sirene. ─ Sussurrei sonolento assim que abri os olhos, me espreguicei e dei um sorriso a cachorra preguiçosa que estava deitada ao meu lado. ─ Hmm... ─ Espreguicei-me outra vez. ─ Harry sabe que você está aqui? Hm?

Sirene rolou na cama e se aproximou de meu corpo, deixando sua língua ir para fora de sua boca. Uma de suas patinhas passou por minha bochecha e a segurei, fazendo carinho em seu pelo de forma delicada.

─ Você sabe onde Harry está, hm? Sabe onde ele está? ─ Curvei um pouco o corpo e tentei encontrar Harry, porém aquilo somente fez com que eu sentisse uma pontada ardida em minhas duas coxas. ─ Ai... ─ Chiei fraquinho.

Pude sentir o cheiro de uma sopa sendo preparada e fiz uma enorme de uma careta de nojo, não gostando nada do que Harry estava preparando. Afinal, eu nunca fui muito fã de sopa e não era porque Harry que estava cozinhando que eu iria mudar de ideia.

Contudo, tive de segurar o riso também enquanto cheirava as cobertas de meu marido, pois ele cantava Like A Virgin de Madonna a plenos pulmões.

─ Touched for the very first time! ─ Harry cantarolou e pareceu mexer em algumas panelas na cozinha. ─ Like a viiiirgiiiiin... With your hearbeat, tan-tan-tan...

─ Eu não tive esse tipo de show particular no hospital. ─ Brinquei com Sirene e ela soltou um som baixo de contentamento por eu estar massageando seu pelo macio. ─ Estou vendo algumas vantagens aqui, Sancho Pança. Estou vendo algumas vantagens... ─ Cocei sua cabeça e seu rabo voltou a balançar freneticamente.

Harry pareceu pegar algumas louças da cozinha enquanto ainda cantarolava e, minutos depois, ouvi seus passos passarem a se aproximarem de onde eu estava. Com isso, parei imediatamente de fazer carinho em Sirene que reclamou com um chiado baixo de cachorro. Além disso, voltei a deitar em minha posição anterior ─ de lado, com uma das mãos embaixo do rosto e a outra para fora do cobertor ─ e sussurrei rápido para a cachorra que estava deitada ao meu lado:

─ Finja que está dormindo. Se Harry perceber que estamos acordados, eles nos fará comer aquela sopa horrível. Finja, Sirene, finja. ─ Meu tom era meio desesperado antes de fechar os olhos e passar do melhor modo possível a fingir que estava no sono mais profundo que eu poderia um dia ter entrado.

Meu domínio sobre o teatro teria de servir para algo.

─ Louis... ─ Harry falou baixinho e fingi roncar. Eu não fazia ideia se eu roncava ou não durante a noite, mas foi o melhor que pensei para que ele acreditasse que eu estivesse dormindo. ─ Louis... ─ Chamou outra vez e continuei a fingir.

Pude ouvir o barulho de seus pés se chocando contra o chão vagarosamente e se aproximando da cama cada vez mais. Senti o ar a minha volta parecer mudar de sentido e acreditei que Harry agora estava a centímetros de meu corpo.

─ Louis. ─ Aquele bruto chacoalhou meu corpo um pouco, tentando me acordar. Era difícil negar a sua comida. Muito mais difícil do que eu imaginava. ─ Louis. ─ Fez aquilo de novo e quase, quase, levantei daquela cama e dei um soco em seu peito. Foi por muito pouco que não o fiz, pois ainda pretendia fingir que estava dormindo. ─ Ótimo. Está dormindo. Vou tirar essa merda de touca... ─ Senti seus dedos se aproximarem e, no mesmo instante, apesar de cuidar para não movimentar minha perna, fiz um movimento ninja com os braços.

Harry cruzou os braços e sorriu de modo convencido. Aquele ridículo parecia já imaginar que eu estava acordado.

─ Nem pense nisso. ─ Falei com uma carranca.

─ Está acordado. Ótimo! Vai tomar a sopa que eu preparei. ─ Ele pegou o prato que tinha repousado na mesinha de cabeceira e levou em minha direção. Sirene pareceu ficar esperta com aquilo, visto que se sentou afoita ao lado de meu corpo, pôs a língua para fora e passou a encarar a sopa como uma maníaca.

O motivo de ela desejar intensamente comer aquela gosma laranja, eu não fazia a menor ideia de qual era.

─ Harry, eu não estou doente. ─ Tentei explicar de maneira calma. ─ Eu machuquei algumas partes de meu corpo, ok? Só isso. Não é uma sopa que irá ajudar com que meus hematomas fiquem um pouco mais claros.

Ele revirou os olhos. Ainda estava meio irritado comigo, como eu podia bem observar.

─ Você está fraco. Nada melhor do que uma boca comida para se fortificar.

Foi a minha vez de revirar os olhos.

Harry falava como Gaston.

Daqui a pouco me faria comer uma dúzia de ovos e iria cantarolar algo como "não me conformo em vê-lo, Louis, triste e desanimado". E talvez eu acabaria acertando um soco no meio de seu rosto, pois eu não estava com a menor paciência para isso.

Queria ficar deitadinho no meio de seu cheiro, talvez com seus braços ao meu redor e nós poderíamos trocar alguns beijos enquanto aos poucos ele me perdoava por eu ter sido de certa forma imprudente.

Parecia um bom plano. Um ótimo plano!

─ Mas sopa? ─ Perguntei como se ele não tivesse nada melhor a me oferecer.

Eu sei que ele tinha, eu sei muito bem o que ele tinha, mas a sua cara de poucos amigos me revelava que seus pensamentos não caminharam na mesma direção que os meus.

─ O que quer? Um Burger King? Vai negar minha comida outra vez e quer trocá-la por comida de fast food?

Lá estava ele.

Sr. Styles Tomlinson, o dramático.

Errado. Não era a minha pessoa que eu estava me referindo e sim a meu marido reclamão.

Talvez estivesse aprendendo tal incrível habilidade comigo.

E a sugestão de trocar sopa por fast food fez a minha barriga roncar de fome, pois aquilo parecia realmente uma boa ideia, mas pela expressão de Harry achei melhor não dizer a minha real opinião sobre isso.

─ Não comece, Harry. Eu gosto da sua comida, yeah? Amo, sendo bem sincero. Eu só não gosto de sopa. Principalmente essas gosmentas.

Harry pareceu ofendido.

Eu realmente não dava uma bola dentro.

─ Gosmenta?!

─ Ah! Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer...

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas e parecia me desafiar de algum modo. Eu pude perceber no mesmo instante que aquela discussão seria longa. Seria muito longa, se eu não achasse um meio de pará-lo agora.

─ Então fale, Vossa Majestade, o que você gostaria que eu fizesse? ─ Disse zombando.

─ Quero que venha deitar aqui comigo. ─ Aquelas palavras escaparam de minha boca antes mesmo que eu pudesse ter chance de evitar que isso acontecesse. Não me importei embora. Era a verdade, afinal. Pelo menos notei as feições de Harry suavizarem e seus olhos esverdeados passaram a fitar profundamente a minha íris azul. Sua boca entreabriu minimamente e observei o modo como sua respiração se tornou pesada. ─ Deita aqui. Por favor. ─ Praticamente implorei de um jeito doce.

Ele balançou a cabeça levemente.

─ Eu tenho, hm... ─ Pigarreou uma vez. ─ Tenho coisas para fazer na cozinha.

─ Harry... ─ Meus lábios acabaram formando um bico. ─ Por favor. Eu estou com frio...

Meu marido engoliu em seco e olhou para todos os lados. Sua respiração estava cada vez mais pesada e ele acabou depositando o prato na mesinha de cabeceira novamente.

─ Eu pego uns cobertores para você então. ─ Ele começou a andar em direção ao guarda-roupa e bufei alto, revirando os olhos naquele momento. Em seguida, encolhi-me na cama e deitei de lado, cuidando mais uma vez do modo como eu mexia a minha perna, fechando a expressão e passando a ficar emburrado.

─ Não precisa. ─ Falei irritado.

Harry parou no mesmo instante de andar e passou a me encarar. Eu, porém, resolvi apenas ignorá-lo e comecei a acariciar a cabeça de Sirene que estava sempre sendo um doce comigo. Ela fechou os olhos satisfeita e deitou novamente na cama, aconchegando-se a mim. Cocei seus pelos e minha Sancho Pança colocou a língua para fora, mexendo em seguida as patas traseiras de modo alegre.

Acabei sendo interrompido de acariciar minha cachorra no momento em que senti a cama se afundar e Harry deixar seu corpo se aproximar do meu. Todos os pelos de minha pele se arrepiaram e tive de morder o lábio inferior para controlar um sorriso que desejava aparecer em meu rosto assim que senti um de seus braços me puxar para mais perto.

─ Assim está bom? ─ Disse num tom sério.

Concordei com um aceno rápido de cabeça e mordi ainda mais meu lábio inferior.

Em seguida, virei meu corpo de modo que meu rosto pudesse se enterrar em seu peito ─ ao mesmo tempo em que cuidava para movimentar minhas pernas extremamente doloridas ─ deixando assim que Harry me circundasse por completo com seus braços.

Eu finalmente estava deitado em seus braços.

E era bom. Muito bom!

Harry apoiou seu queixo de forma cuidadosa na minha cabeça coberta pela touca e riu suavemente daquilo.

Passei meus braços ao redor de seu peito e o abracei forte, mesmo sentindo o latejar de alguns hematomas de meu braço. Minhas mãos estavam enfaixadas devido às queimaduras que adquiri, mas elas não incomodavam tanto quanto as minhas pernas, graças a Deus.

Senti Harry se afastar um pouco após eu gemer por ter mexido minha perna de um modo definitivamente não recomendável ─ em minha defesa, eu só estava tentando ficar mais próximo de meu marido ─ e senti seus olhos sobre mim.

─ Tudo bem? ─ Indagou preocupado. ─ Não estou te machucando, estou?

Meu queixo levantou e passei a fitar seus olhos na mesma intensidade, porém de um modo mais calmo. No minuto seguinte, dei um sorriso pequeno e neguei com um aceno.

─ Estou bem. Muito bem. ─ Ele me observou por alguns segundos, parecendo querer ter certeza, e respirou um pouco aliviado.

Fiz um leve aceno de cabeça, como se mostrasse que então estava tudo certo, porém fui impedido de enterrar minha cabeça em seu peito outra vez no momento em que um dos dedos de Harry acariciaram minha bochecha levemente. Fechei meus olhos e respirei fundo, pois parecia extremamente difícil sequer manter o ar dentro de meus pulmões naquele momento. Aquele toque era tão gentil, tão perfeito, que me fez desejar que durasse para sempre.

E então amaldiçoei o universo caso o mesmo desejasse me tirar aquilo.

Inclinei um pouco minha cabeça em sua mão e somente deixei que Harry continuasse acariciando minha pele por um tempo. Contudo, acabei sentindo sua respiração ficar cada vez mais perto da minha e, antes que eu pudesse sequer processar direito o que estava acontecendo, seus lábios colaram nos meus para a troca de um beijo doce.

Seus lábios se moveram sobre os meus e tive a sensação de que mil fogos de artifício estouravam dentro de minha cabeça. Sentia como se eu tivesse sido tirado do chão e estivesse planando sobre nuvens. Meu coração batia acelerado dentro do peito e minhas mãos tremiam assim como o arrepio por meu corpo se tornava algo frequente.

Harry afastou seus lábios dos meus e deu um sorriso genuíno, esfregando seu nariz no meu em seguida.

Fechei os olhos e soltei uma risada leve, deixando um selinho sobre os seus lábios.

─ Ele foi bom e delicado, mas era mal e era tão mal educado. ─ Cantarolei baixinho perto de sua boca e Harry soltou um leve riso também. ─ Foi tão gentil e tão cortês... Por que será que não notei nenhuma vez?

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha e revirou os olhos em seguida.

─ Eu reparei no seu olhar... ─ Harry também sussurrou perto de meus lábios e deixou um selinho ou outro no processo. ─ Que não tremeu quando chegou a me tocar. ─ Eu tive de rir um pouco com aquilo. ─ Não pode. Que insensatez. Jamais alguém me olhou assim alguma vez...

─ Cooooomo ele está mudado--

E minha cantoria desafinada foi interrompida por Harry mais uma vez assim que ele beijou meus lábios para um beijo longo. Acabei rindo por isso, porém em seguida concentrei-me em agarrar o tecido de sua blusa e a puxá-lo mais para perto com urgência enquanto correspondia ao beijo necessitado. Suas mãos pareciam explorar cada centímetro de minhas costas e deixei que ele me puxasse para mais perto.

Eu podia sentir sua respiração pesada pelo modo como seu peito se movia enquanto meu corpo todo se arrepiava pela proximidade e pela maneira como seus lábios deslizavam sobre os meus. Eu deixei que a língua de Harry adentrasse minha boca e minha língua não conseguiu deixar de deslizar pela dele.

Contudo, ele acabou parando após um tempo e apenas um fio de saliva nos conectou por alguns segundos. Seu cenho franzido foi lançado para algo além de mim e me virei um pouco, cuidando mais uma vez de meus machucados, para ver o que tinha tirado Harry do sério.

─ Sirene! ─ Gritou um pouco irritado. Minha cachorra virou para nós dois e sustentava a feição do Gato de Botas após ter sido pega no flagrante comendo toda a minha sopa. Eu deveria agradecê-la. Era um verdadeiro anjo que tinha entrado na minha vida. ─ O que pensa que está fazendo?

─ Hey! ─ Apontei um dedo na direção do rosto de Harry. ─ Não fale assim com Sirene, ok? ─ Ele me lançou aquelas malditas sobrancelhas franzidas. ─ Sirene, o que está fazendo, hm? ─ Disse de forma mais calma e vi Harry revirar os olhos.

Ela deu um latido e balançou o rabo, parecendo responder a minha pergunta e dizer que estava comendo aquela sopa para salvar a minha vida.

Em seguida, como se não se importasse se alguém fosse ficar bravo com isso, virou o corpo em direção ao prato e voltou a lamber a comida dele outra vez. No entanto, no processo, acabou por derrubar o prato no chão e o mesmo se espatifou e se transformou em pedaços.

─ Sirene! ─ Harry falou em tom repreensivo e minha Sancho Pança choramingou arrependida.

─ Deixa ela, Harry. ─ Briguei e dei um soco leve em seu peito.

Deixando cair a cabeça para frente, Harry bufou em seguida e fez com que seus ombros caíssem para frente de forma derrotada. Sem que ele visse, mandei um sinal de positivo para Sirene, que colocou a língua para fora, pulou para fora da cama e achou melhor sair dali e ir em direção a sala de estar, ficar segura em meio a seus ursos de pelúcia e bem longe da fúria de quem quer que fosse.

Harry levantou a cabeça e acariciei os dois lados de seu rosto, tentando acalmá-lo um pouco. Eu sei que seria ele a limpar a bagunça e talvez o fato de Sirene ter arruinado a sua sopa tivesse o deixado um pouco chateado, por isso quis confortá-lo de algum modo.

─ Ok. ─ Respirou fundo. ─ Depois eu limpo essa bagunça.

─ O que vai fazer agora? ─ Questionei confuso enquanto passava os dedos nos lados de seu rosto e tirava delicadamente uma mecha ou outra do caminho.

─ Acho que você deve imaginar o que é...

No instante seguinte, Harry deu seu maldito sorriso de lado e eu soube do que ele estava falando. Aconcheguei-me ainda mais em seus braços e deixei que seus lábios voltassem a me beijar daquela forma carinhosa, mas ao mesmo tempo desesperada de antes.

Eu também estava desesperado.

Muito desesperado.

Desesperado para estar nos braços de meu marido e beijar os lábios que tanto amo após tanto tempo sem poder fazê-lo.

Naquele momento, eu não sentia tanta falta da outra realidade.

Mas eu ainda sabia que ter Harry ali comigo era apenas uma parte do que eu precisava.

-x-


	36. Mal estar

"Be with someone who will take care of you. Not materialistically, but take care of your soul, your well being, your heart, & everything that's you."

**

Por mais que eu quisesse que domingo passasse rápido ─ pois eu desejava realmente ver Lily logo e explicar o motivo de minha ausência no cuidado das flores com ela ─, aquele dia se arrastou lentamente por mim. Muito lentamente. Mas foi tão lento seu arrastar que agradeci aos céus quando vi os últimos raios de sol desapareceram no horizonte e o tom escuro tomar conta de todos os cantos sobre minha cabeça.

Agradeci mais ainda quando percebi que dormirá com Harry na cama aconchegante naquela noite e seria possível trocar inúmeros beijos com ele. Além disso, faltava cada vez menos tempo para a minha contagem regressiva para a terça-feira ─ dia do reencontro com meus filhos ─ acabar.

Harry, no entanto, não tinha dó de meu estado fragilizado. Eu poderia arriscar até a hipótese de que ele parecia querer que meu estado piorasse.

Pudesse perceber suas intenções maléficas assim que o vi adentrar o quarto com o peito desnudo e minha camiseta do time na mão. Dando de ombros, ele então vestiu a peça de roupa e a arrumou no corpo em seguida.

Ao se aproximar da cama, Harry estava com um sorriso no rosto, aquelas malditas covinhas marcando presença, e vestia minha camiseta como se fosse algo totalmente casual e nada, extremamente nada, que pudesse me causar um ataque cardíaco. Pude observar com muita facilidade seus músculos se mexerem e precisei respirar fundo para mais uma vez não desmaiar.

Assim que meu marido terminou de vestir a roupa, tirou a calça de moletom ─ valha-me Deus ─ e resolveu ficar apenas de boxer e com a minha camiseta de time.

É claro que agora eu entendia o motivo dela cheirar tanto a Harry. Não podia ser somente por ela estar em meio a suas roupas naquele dia em que a encontrei em seu armário. Ela tinha estado em seu corpo inúmeras vezes enquanto ele dormia.

Aquilo estranhamente me excitou.

─ Você vai dormir assim? ─ Perguntei meio receoso.

Eu não desejava passar pelo constrangimento de estar com uma enorme ereção dentro das calças durante toda aquela noite e bem em frente a Harry.

─ Yep. ─ Deu de ombros e pulou, literalmente pulou, para debaixo das cobertas.

Meu marido era uma cópia completa da outra realidade mesmo.

Isso era um fato inconstestável.

─ Hm... ─ Falei tentando me manter um pouco longe.

Eu já podia sentir algumas fisgadas em meu baixo ventre e a última coisa que eu precisava era ficar excitado com tantas dores no corpo como estava sentido. Se começasse a me excitar ali diante daquele corpo, diante de meu marido, eu sei que não me controlaria muito tempo. Acabaria suado, exausto e com ainda mais dores ─ só que dessa vez elas teriam sido produzidas de um modo mais prazeroso.

E eu realmente estava querendo voltar a andar direito antes de terça-feira.

─ Qual o problema? ─ Seu cenho estava franzido em confusão.

Pigarreei forte e olhei para todos os lados. Eu estava começando a suar e meu corpo se encontrava cada vez mais quente. Minhas bochechas coraram e amaldiçoei o fato de que isso estava acontecendo.

─ Eu te deixei desconfortável? ─ Harry questionou receoso.

─ Não! ─ Falei imediatamente. ─ Não é isso... Eu só, hm... Estou com um pouco de calor sabe. Está quente aqui, não? ─ Soltei o ar completamente de meus pulmões e me abanei com uma das mãos, tentando de algum fazer com que o suor parasse de se formar. ─ Esse quarto está muito abafado... Não sei se percebeu. ─ Fitei Harry naquele momento e aquele ridículo estava mordendo o lábio para conter um sorriso. ─ O que foi? ─ Indaguei já formando uma bela de uma carranca. Ele soltou uma risada por aqueles lábios carnudos e dei um soco em seu peito. ─ O que foi, seu ridículo?

Harry se aproximou de meu corpo, puxou-me com cuidado para mais próximo a ele, e beijou meus lábios uma vez de forma delicada. Seu nariz roçou em minha bochecha e ele deixou aqueles lábios extremamente vermelhos roçarem pela pele de meu rosto até chegar em meu queixo e plantar uma mordida suave ali. Fechei os olhos e agarrei o tecido da camiseta. Suas mãos passearam por meu corpo e fiz o mesmo no seu, sentindo suas costas se mexerem de um modo que fez meus pelos se arrepiarem.

─ Você é um péssimo mentiroso. ─ Sussurrou em meu ouvido e no mesmo instante me afastei um pouco de forma ofendida.

─ Eu não estou mentindo. O quarto está muito quente, ok? ─ Apontei um dedo a ele para mostrar a convicção de minhas palavras.

O cenho de Harry franziu por um momento. Ele então acenou a cabeça em concordância uma vez e parecia sério.

─ Hm... Certo. Ok então. ─ Lambeu os lábios e se afastou um pouco. ─ Acho melhor eu dormir no outro quarto. Assim fica menos abafado? ─ Levantou as sobrancelhas e estava prestes a sair, mas tive de segurá-lo para impedir tal ato.

─ Não. Fica aqui. Você não vai a lugar algum. ─ Ele voltou a mesma posição de antes, deu um sorriso grande, beijou minha boca e, assim que finalizamos o beijo, revirei os olhos exageradamente. ─ Idiota. Quer parar de fazer isso?

─ Eu só fiz uma vez. ─ Falou fingindo voz de inocência.

Não nas minhas contas, tive de morder o lábio para não deixar aquilo escapar por ele.

─ Desculpa. ─ Harry roçou o nariz por meu queixo e beijou meu pescoço em seguida. Minhas mãos começaram a trilhar um caminho de seu peitoral passando por seus braços e chegando em seu pescoço, fazendo com que meus dedos se prendessem em seguida nos poucos fios de sua nuca. ─ Amanhã vou lavar esse seu cabelo. ─ Falou em uma sentença.

Beijei a pele suave de seu pescoço ao mesmo tempo em que revirava os olhos e tentava não mandá-lo se foder.

─ Eu já disse que você não vai me dar banho...

Não é que eu não queira Harry esfregando suas mãos em meu corpo. Não é isso. É pelo fato de que eu estava todo quebrado, cheio de hematomas espalhados pelo corpo e precisando ser ajudado como um enfermo que não queria que aquilo acontecesse.

Afinal, não seria uma cena muito romântica e atrativa.

Suas mãos desceram por minhas costas e chegaram em minha cintura, agarrando meus quadris em seguida. Não consegui segurar o gemido fraco que escapou por meus lábios no momento em que senti Harry agarrá-los. Ele se movimentou debaixo do cobertor e deixou as pernas uma de cada lado de meu corpo.

Em seguida, resolveu voltar a beijar meus lábios de uma forma mais calorosa. Sua boca deslizava por sobre a minha de modo rápido enquanto eu deixava minha língua adentrar seus lábios para poder assim explorar o local. Seus dentes encontraram meu lábio inferior e tive de controlar um gemido fraco mais uma vez. Inconscientemente, meus quadris levantaram para encontrar os quadris de Harry, porém naquele exato momento acabei sentindo certa dor na cintura, nas pernas e nas costas e acabei gemendo por isso.

Argh! Aquelas dores só estavam me deixando cada vez mais frustrado.

Harry se afastou no mesmo instante e me olhou preocupado.

─ Tudo bem? ─ Bufei frustrado.

─ Não posso nem me mexer. Isso é um saco! ─ Reclamei.

─ Bom... ─ Suas sobrancelhas se encontravam levemente levantadas e Harry sustentava uma expressão séria. ─ Se não tivesse planejado bancar o Superman, não estaria com tantas dores. ─ Puxou minha orelha, metaforicamente falando, e revirei os olhos exageradamente.

─ Vamos só nos beijar, ok? ─ Puxei-o para mais perto de mim e nossos lábios se selaram outra vez de forma rápida, porém Harry voltou a roçar seus lábios pelo meu pescoço. Meu corpo todo se arrepiou no momento em que senti Harry começar a rir contra a minha pele e, estranhando, parei os beijos que eu depositava em seu rosto. ─ O que foi?

─ Não, é só que... ─ Ele se afastou um pouco, ficando frente a frente comigo. Em seus lábios pude vislumbrar um sorriso e acariciei sua bochecha que estava tomada por uma covinha. ─ Eu citei Superman, mas você me lembra outro super herói.

─ Hmm... ─ Harry beijou meus lábios e se afastou um pouco novamente. ─ Tinha uma época na escola em que eu tinha tudo do Homem Aranha. Tênis, mochila, lápis...

As sobrancelhas de Harry arquearam.

─ Mas não é do Homem Aranha que eu estou falando. ─ Aquele sorriso atrevido que apareceu um segundo depois de sua fala me fez ter certeza do que meu marido estava querendo dizer.

─ Você não ouse--

─ Homem Formiga. ─ Disse por fim e lancei um olhar mortal a ele. Harry acabou soltando uma gargalhada por isso e Sirene deu uma latida, talvez mandando nós dois calarmos a boca, enquanto eu acertava um soco no braço de Harry.

─ Idiota. ─ Xinguei-o.

─ Mas é verdade. ─ Ele ainda ria, porém parecia tentar parar. Assim que finalmente conseguiu, puxei-o para mais perto e Harry deitou delicadamente sua testa em meu peito, cuidando para não me machucar.

─ Eu não sou pequeno! ─ Teimei, mas já estava rindo junto a Harry. ─ Sou só dez centímetros menor que você. Se for assim, você também é baixinho! ─ Cutuquei seus cabelos com meu indicador e deixei um beijo fraco no topo de sua cabeça.

─ Não é só por esse motivo que você é o Homem Formiga. ─ Olhou-me uma vez e resolveu roçar sua barba em minha bochecha. Dei risada e o prendi entre meus braços. ─ Mas sim porque, sempre que observo você e Sirene, percebo que você não fica muito na vista dela, apesar de estar sempre de olho. E quando ela precisa, você imediatamente se mostra e a ajuda. Além disso, você pode se transformar em um ser gigante, hm, para proteger aqueles com quem se importa... Aqueles que você ama... Então acho que Homem Formiga se encaixa perfeitamente.

Meus olhos se estreitaram e fiquei fitando Harry por um tempo até o momento em que sorri maliciosamente e levantei o queixo.

─ Você anda reparando em mim, hm? ─ Levantei as sobrancelhas.

Harry revirou os olhos e deu risada.

─ E também é extremamente desajeitado e atrapalhado. Com um talento incrível para o sarcasmo e para tirar sarro de sua própria desgraça.

Levantei ainda mais as sobrancelhas.

─ Anda reparando demais em mim, não é?

─ Você nem imagina... ─ Harry arqueou as sobrancelhas e me fitou de forma sugestiva. Em seguida, afundou sua cabeça em meu pescoço e começou a chupar a pele da região para me marcar.

Argh!

A última coisa de que eu precisava era de mais uma marca em meu corpo. Mesmo que essa marca tenha sido feita de forma tão gostosa quanto aquela. Com a língua de Harry passando em seguida e com o olhar de meu marido observando com atenção aquilo que tinha feito.

Bom... Talvez aquela marca seja a única que eu quero em meu corpo.

Após me deixar aquela marca, Harry jogou seu corpo contra o colchão e me olhou de lado, sorrindo grande. Meu coração, é claro, estúpido como sempre, começou a bater desesperado dentro do peito e no momento em que senti seus braços me puxarem cuidadosamente para que eu ficasse aninhado em cima de seu corpo achei que ele fosse sair pela boca.

Beijei a ponta de seu nariz e Harry riu de um modo fofo, abraçando-me um pouco mais e deixando um selinho em meus lábios.

─ Está com sono? ─ Questionou assim que eu bocejei e deitei minha cabeça por completo em seu peito. Acenei positivamente com a cabeça e Harry mexeu em meus cabelos de uma forma que fez meu corpo todo relaxar. ─ Vamos dormir então.

─ Sirene podia dormir aqui na cama com a gente, não é? ─ Sussurrei sonolento.

─ Ela tem a própria cama, Louis.

─ Ah, Harry... Por favor. Eu não sei dormir sem ela. ─ Choraminguei.

Harry revirou os olhos, não acreditando nem por um segundo em minhas lamentações fingidas.

─ Só dessa vez, Louis. Só dessa vez.

─ Yeah, yeah... Ok. ─ Falei sem acreditar. ─ Sirene! Sirene, vem dormir comigo! ─ Gritei e não precisou pedir duas vezes para que ela viesse correndo e pulasse na cama com nós dois. Deitou do modo mais despojado o possível em cima dela, deixando sua língua cair para fora da boca, e soltou um resmungo satisfeito.

─ Espero que ela não mije em nós dois durante a noite. ─ Olhou de soslaio para minha cachorra.

─ Hey! ─ Empurrei seu peito. ─ Sirene é comportada, ok? ─ Bocejei outra vez. ─ Ela é a melhor cachorra do mundo. E você a ama que eu sei. Então a respeite, por favor.

Harry revirou os olhos outra vez.

─ Nunca vi alguém defender tanto um cachorro. ─ Brincou e me aconcheguei ainda mais em seu corpo. Meus olhos começaram a se fechar e sorri ao ouvir aquilo.

─ Ela não é uma simples cachorra. ─ Bocejei novamente. Eu estava realmente com muito sono. Talvez fosse efeito do sono. ─ É Sirene. Destrói sirenes e come sofás...

─ Come sofás? ─ Indagou atento. Eu já estava sendo domado pelo sono quase por completo. ─ Isso é um problema.

─ Não é não. É só ficar de olho nela...

─ Não quero que ela estrague o sofá, Louis. Ele tem recordações, hm.

Se eu estivesse de olhos abertos, teria revirado os olhos para aquilo.

─ Tira uma foto... ─ Brinquei e lembrei das minhas inúmeras recordações que pertenciam àquele sofá.

Talvez eu não quisesse me livrar daquele sofá. Nem mesmo se existisse um enorme buraco no estofado. Queria guardá-lo em algum lugar e jamais jogá-lo no lixo.

Aquele sofá era muito importante, afinal de contas. Eu tinha de admitir.

**

Quando acordei no dia seguinte, eu não me sentia muito bem. Tive de tomar alguns remédios durante a noite que somente mexeram com a minha cabeça e meu estômago e era difícil até mesmo me manter em pé. Gemi de dor assim que o sol atingiu em cheio meus olhos e Harry tentou fazer com que eu me sentisse melhor ─ como ficar somente trocando carícias e me colocar entre seus braços com cuidado ─, porém, por mais que aquilo tenha sido bom, não tinha adiantado muito no final.

─ Você está querendo vomitar? ─ Indagou e neguei com a cabeça.

Estava tudo girando e eu me perguntava se o médico não tinha errado na dosagem ou não tinha me dado algo ao qual eu era alérgico. Era difícil sequer pensar em algo corretamente enquanto meus pensamentos se tornavam tão confusos e embaralhados.

─ Eu queria tomar um banho... ─ Esfreguei a mão em minha cabeça com força, sendo que a touca ainda se encontrava firmemente escondendo a faixa de minha testa. Meu corpo todo suava e eu estava me sentindo extremamente pegajoso e desconfortável.

Arrumei minha posição nos braços de Harry e ele beijou minha têmpora de forma delicada.

─ Ok. Vou te levar até o banheiro.

Ele então se levantou de seu lugar na cama, ainda vestindo as mesmas roupas com as quais tinha deitado, e pegou apenas a calça de moletom jogada para trajar. Em seguida, saiu do ambiente, pegou em meu guarda-roupa algumas peças para que eu me trocasse e voltou para seu quarto minutos depois com as peças na mão.

─ Pode ser essas? ─ Lancei um rápido olhar para as peças e me limitei a acenar a cabeça em acordo.

Harry se aproximou da cama outra vez e fiz o que pude para me levantar da cama, mesmo tendo de parar por um momento e ficar sentado na beirada apenas sentindo meu corpo todo latejar.

─ É o remédio da caixa amarela que você tomou. O médico disse que poderia ter esse tipo de efeito colateral...

─ Eu não estava prestando muito a atenção. ─ Falei meio grogue.

─ Eu sei... ─ Disse de forma compreensiva enquanto passava um braço com cuidado por baixo de minhas pernas para me segurar contra seu corpo e me levar até o banheiro. ─ Acho melhor não tomar de novo. Esse te deixou muito abatido...

─ Você indo contra as recomendações do médico? ─ Tentei zombar em um sussurro fraco, sorrindo um pouco, porém apenas me encolhi um pouco mais em seus braços e não consegui ver qual tinha sido a reação de Harry.

Assim que chegamos ao banheiro, Harry me repousou em cima da pia e me deu um beijo delicado na bochecha antes de sair do cômodo e ir até seu quarto pegar as roupas que tinha separado para mim. Quando voltou, encostou a porta e deixou as peças de tecido em cima do tampo da privada.

─ Quer ajuda para tirar a roupa? ─ Questionou e afirmei levemente com um aceno de cabeça.

─ Você vai realizar o seu desejo... ─ Brinquei e Harry começou a puxar minha camiseta para cima com cuidado.

Sentindo um pouco de dor, levantei meus braços para facilitar a retirada do tecido. Seus dedos eram incrivelmente gentis no processo e em certo momento pedi para que apenas os deixassem contra a minha pele, visto que era até relaxante a sensação de ter a ponta de suas digitais dedilhando minha cintura.

─ O que queria dizer com aquilo? ─ Havia um sorriso pequeno em seus lábios e Harry finalmente conseguiu tirar minha camiseta por completo após segurar meus braços delicadamente.

Gemi de dor quando voltei a minha posição anterior e meu marido acariciou minhas costas, perguntando a todo o momento se eu estava me sentindo bem.

Naquele momento, assim como em muitos outros, eu me sentia extremamente sortudo por ter alguém como Harry em minha vida.

Não apenas por ele estar me ajudando, não por isso, mas por eu conseguir ver em seus olhos a sinceridade de sua preocupação. Mesmo não sendo algo grave o que eu estava passando, Harry estava ali dando o seu máximo para que eu me sentisse melhor.

Aquele Harry era exatamente o mesmo da outra realidade. O mesmo coração enorme e o mesmo jeito de agir provocador e protetor. Até sua risada esquisita era a mesma.

Era o homem que eu amava que estava diante de mim.

Um dos pais de nossos filhos.

Lily e Jamie teriam o pai mais preocupado, prestativo e gentil que um filho poderia pedir.

Pois era nesses momentos que eu tinha certeza de que ele faria o mesmo por nossos filhos.

─ Quero dizer q-que você está realizando o seu desejo de dar banho em mim. ─ Ele riu de meu comentário e me ajudou a descer em seguida da bancada da pia. Assim que o fez, me avisou que tiraria o resto da roupa que eu estava vestindo e concordei com um leve aceno antes de voltar a tentar provocá-lo. Sim, eu não sossegava nem mesmo com o rosto esverdeado. ─ Só vamos rezar para que eu não vomite em seus pés... ─ Sussurrei com a voz fraca outra vez.

─ Você está com vontade de vomitar? ─ Questionou preocupado e revirei os olhos, dando um tapa leve em seu ombro.

─ Eu estou zoando, idiota. ─ Harry levantou as sobrancelhas e deu seu maldito sorriso de lado.

O sorriso que não era tão malditamente irritante quando eu estava tonto devido ao remédio.

─ Você está parecendo muito bem, hm?

Eu tremia feito uma vara verde. Por isso, abracei meu próprio corpo e fitei meus pés extremamente brancos que estavam quase da cor dos azulejos.

Eu realmente deveria estar uma figura extremamente horripilante.

Antes que eu pudesse sequer processar o que estava acontecendo, Harry me abraçou de forma cuidadosa e deixei que o fizesse. Acabei por repousar minha cabeça em seu peito e torci para que isso me esquentasse de alguma forma.

─ Eu ia fingir te abandonar aqui, mas você está parecendo tão mal que isso seria covardia. ─ Harry beijou o topo de minha cabeça e fechei os olhos no mesmo instante, sorrindo minimamente em seguida.

─ Seria muita covardia. ─ Disse baixinho e me aninhei mais em seu peito, fazendo-o rir.

─ Posso tirar sua touca? ─ Neguei com a cabeça no mesmo instante ainda na mesma posição. ─ Eu vou tirar essa faixa horrível e colocarei band-aid. Além disso, preciso lavar seu cabelo...

─ Ok. ─ Concordei, pois a ideia de tirar aquele curativo ridículo realmente me agradava.

Assim sendo, Harry me ajudou a sentar no tampo da privada, fazendo com que eu segurasse minhas roupas limpas ali acomodadas. Após eu estar devidamente acomodado, tirou com cuidado a touca e passou a remover o curativo. Seus dedos eram delicados enquanto ele fazia o trabalho de tirar a faixa e substituí-la por alguns simples band-aids.

Eu sorria enquanto sentia seus dedos trabalhando, sentindo-me um pouco melhor por ter tirado aquilo.

─ Pronto. ─ Harry sorriu ao me ver um pouco mais feliz. ─ Está bem melhor... Quer que eu te ajude no banho ou você prefere fazer isso sozinho e eu fico atrás da porta e volto se me chamar?

─ Quero que me ajude. ─ Levantei a cabeça e encontrei seu olhar.

Harry sorriu e ficou de joelhos diante de mim.

─ Então vou ter que te dar banho... ─ Falou fingindo derrota e revirei os olhos.

─ Fala como se não quisesse nem um pouco isso. ─ Passei as mãos por sobre seus ombros.

Ele deu risada e fez uma careta.

No minuto seguinte, Harry se levantou, mexeu em meus cabelos oleosos e foi ligar o chuveiro. Tirou sua roupa, ficando apenas de boxer, e levou-me para baixo da água quentinha. Fiquei de costas para ele, apoiando meu corpo no seu, e deixei que Harry depositada um pouco de shampoo em minha cabeça e esfregasse meu cabelo.

─ Agora está um cheirinho melhor, hm. ─ Harry comentou brincando, porém eu sequer prestei atenção, pois estava aproveitando ao máximo o fato de seus dedos estarem agora massageando meu couro cabeludo.

Eu me encontrava de olhos fechados e com a cabeça deitada em seu ombro. Ainda sentia a sensação ruim presente, porém me encontrava um pouco melhor do que antes. Além disso, o fato de Harry começar a beijar meu rosto e massagear minhas costas após enxaguar os fios de meu cabelo só fazia com que meu corpo relaxasse e que os arrepios se dessem pela sensação prazerosa a qual Harry estava me proporcionando.

─ Está um pouco melhor, baby? ─ Beijou meu pescoço e acenei positivamente com a cabeça.

─ Bem melhor. ─ Sussurrei e notei Harry sorrir.

Assim que terminei de tomar banho, ele desligou o chuveiro e me enrolou em uma toalha quentinha antes que meu corpo se arrepiasse por completo.

Várias gotas escorregavam por seu corpo, porém Harry parecia não se importar no momento. Passou a me enxugar rapidamente para me aquecer e mexi em alguns de seus fios de cabelo molhados enquanto ele tentava morder minha mão.

─ Quer parar com isso? ─ Levantei as sobrancelhas, mas não consegui levar a sério a situação vendo Harry tentar me morder feito um crocodilo.

Nós dois ficamos nessa brincadeira até Harry realmente me morder de leve e beijar a ponta de meu nariz quando fiz uma expressão indignada por ele ter feito o que fez. Rindo de mim, ele então se ajoelhou em minha frente ─ fazendo todo o meu corpo se arrepiar e produzindo uma fisgada em meu baixo ventre ─, secou minhas pernas e me vestiu com uma boxer limpinha.

Apoiei-me contra a parede enquanto ele esfregava um gel sobre meus inúmeros hematomas e senti então seus lábios úmidos começarem a distribuir beijos por dentro de minha coxa. As palmas de minha mão encontraram o azulejo da parede e tive de respirar fundo para não acabar soltando um gemido arrastado por isso.

Era difícil lutar contra uma ereção com Harry ajoelhado bem em minha frente e ainda distribuindo beijos por minha coxa.

Era complicado até mesmo para raciocinar diante daquele cenário.

Harry tinha a incrível habilidade de me deixar com as pernas bambas apenas com o roçar de sua barba rala sobre minha pele.

Eu tinha consciência de que seria extremamente difícil para mim fazer sexo naquele estado, porém cada poro de meu corpo gritava por isso. Desejava isso. Ansiava tocar a pele de Harry e deixar marcas ali. Ansiava por tê-lo sobre mim e pulsando no mesmo ritmo.

─ É melhor não deixá-lo muito excitado. ─ Harry se levantou de sua posição com aquela porra de sorriso de lado. Ele provavelmente estava me torturando até me ver enlouquecido. ─ Eu também não estou muito afim de lidar com uma ereção.

Notei o volume de sua boxer e soltei uma risada fraca, tentando rir de sua desgraça.

─ Viu? Isso aí é estar pagando pelo que fez. ─ Falei fraco enquanto ele pegava minha camiseta para me vestir.

─ Ok, mal humorado e reclamão.

Dei risada do apelido e Harry se enxugou com a toalha rapidamente apenas para parar de molhar completamente o banheiro. Em seguida, me levou em direção a pia e assim que vi minha imagem refletida no espelho fiz uma careta.

Eu realmente estava assustador daquele modo tão pálido.

─ Meu Deus... ─ Resmunguei descontente e parei de olhar para aquela imagem horripilante, passando a procurar em seguida por minha escova de dentes.

─ É, eu sei. Você deve estar se perguntando como alguém como eu pode estar interessado em alguém tão pálido e meio esverdeado quanto você. ─ Harry começou brincando e neguei com um aceno enquanto ria. É um idiota mesmo esse meu marido. ─ Eu também não sei a resposta para essa pergunta.

Comecei a escovar os dentes e revirei os olhos para a imagem de Harry refletida no espelho. Antes de ele colocar a escova na boca, acabou por beijar meu pescoço, provocando um arrepio por todo o meu corpo.

Talvez eu devesse me acostumar logo com isso.

Ficamos escovando os dentes por um tempo e Harry resolveu achar que aquele era o melhor momento para fazer caretas ridículas para mim pelo espelho enquanto eu tentava não me engasgar com a pasta de dentes.

Por mais que eu o ame, tenho de admitir que Harry é realmente um pateta.

Assim que terminamos de escovar os dentes, Harry me ajudou a chegar até a sala de estar e me deixou ali no sofá enquanto fazia suas coisas. Foi tomar um banho rápido para o trabalho, preparou um café da manhã para nós dois ─ e mesmo me vendo negando, pois eu realmente não achava que algo fosse parar em minha barriga, ficou ali insistindo até eu tomar um pouco de suco de laranja ─ e acordou Sirene para que ela fosse se juntar a mim.

─ Você não vai ficar cuidando de mim? ─ Fiz bico enquanto permanecia deitado no sofá, abraçando meu corpo, e observei Harry correndo de um lado para o outro do apartamento para pegar tudo o que precisava. ─ Vai me deixar sozinho?

─ Não vou deixá-lo sozinho. Chamei sua mãe.

─ Mas como...? ─ Levantei um pouco no sofá com a expressão confusa. ─ Ah é! Você tem o telefone dela... ─ Deitei no sofá outra vez.

─ Isso. ─ Ele veio rindo em minha direção e beijou meus lábios de modo carinhoso, roçando seu nariz no meu em seguida.

─ Seu clichê. ─ Reclamei e Harry revirou os olhos.

─ Johannah já deve estar chegando. Comporte-se.

Foi a minha vez de revirar os olhos.

─ Vou tentar. Tentarei não vomitar no seu tapete.

─ Nem pense nisso. ─ Acariciou meus cabelos antes de levantar de sua posição. ─ Até depois.

─ Até. ─ Segurei sua calça e a soltei em seguida, fazendo-o rir.

Harry começou a andar em direção a porta e me mexi no sofá para vê-lo melhor dali. Tive de me apoiar no encosto e me segurar no mesmo. Harry me olhou mais uma vez antes de abrir a porta e me lançou uma piscadela. Dei risada, sentindo meu interior quente como nunca, e assim que meu marido abriu a porta vi minha mãe e minhas irmãs se aproximando do apartamento.

─ Olá, Johannah. ─ Harry gentilmente a cumprimentou. ─ Olá, meninas.

─ Olá, Harry. Como está?

─ Bem e a senhora? ─ Acenei fracamente para minhas irmãs e, após as quatro cumprimentarem Harry, elas resolveram vir correndo em minha direção.

─ Tudo bem também. ─ Daisy, Phoebe, Lottie e Fizzy me abraçaram forte, porém não reclamei das pontadas doloridas que senti por todo meu corpo por elas fazerem isso. Fiquei tanto tempo sem vê-las que não me importava mais com isso. ─ Como está Louis?

─ Meio verde. ─ Harry, aquele idiota, disse. ─ Mas está melhorando.

Minha mãe deu risada.

─ Ok. Nós vamos cuidar dele agora. Obrigada por estar sendo tão prestativo com meu filho, Harry.

Você nem imagina o quanto, mãe.

Harry me olhou rapidamente, parecendo ter pensado o mesmo que eu. Minhas irmãs me perguntavam inúmeras coisas enquanto massageavam o pelo de Sirene e eu acabei por me concentrar em respondê-las.

Elas estavam tão lindas. Tão incrivelmente lindas.

E eu sentia tanta a falta delas.

Minha vontade era a de abraçá-las até meus braços ficarem dormentes enquanto me ocupava em ouvir suas histórias.

Era tão bom ter uma parte de minha família reunida comigo novamente.

**

Depois de realmente ficar ouvindo os relatos de minhas irmãs, comecei a treinar o ato de fazer tranças nos cabelos de Phoebe. Queria aprender para poder fazer nos cabelos de Lily. Na outra realidade era somente Harry que tinha habilidade para isso e eu não desejava ficar para trás.

Queria pentear os cabelos de minha filha e deixá-la como uma verdadeira princesa de contos de fada.

Queria saber fazer isso.

Realmente saber fazer isso.

Meu celular vibrou assim que finalizei a trança e Phoebe ergueu seu polegar como dissesse que tinha gostado. Assim que ela foi se juntar com Lottie e Daisy para se maquiar, desbloqueei o aparelho e notei que era uma mensagem de Harry.

Comeu o quê?

Tive de revirar os olhos. Ele provavelmente ja tinha perguntado para a minha mãe se eu tinha comido alguma coisa.

Purê de batata com molho de frango. Minha mãe que fez. Estava uma delícia. <3

Enviei aquela mensagem para provocá-lo, pois eu sabia que ele se sentia ofendido quando eu comia a comida dos outros e não a sua. Em seguida, lancei um olhar na direção de Fizzy que brincava com Sirene. As duas realmente pareciam estar se dando muito bem.

O celular vibrou novamente e fitei a tela.

Purê de batata com molho de frango? Hmmmm...

Que bom que gostou! Muito bom mesmo!

Porque fui eu que fiz. Sua mãe só esquentou.

Revirei os olhos. Eu teria de aguentar aquela homem convencido por uma semana.

Valha-me Deus.

Pare de sorrir convencido, pois eu sei que você está o fazendo.

Enviei a mensagem. Meu celular foi de uma mão para outra de forma impaciente enquanto eu esperava a resposta de Harry. Apesar da televisão estar ligada, eu nem mais prestava atenção ao que estava passando.

Graças a Deus que depois de dois minutos Harry acabou me respondendo, pois minhas unhas não ficariam por muito tempo intactas.

A mensagem que Harry tinha me mandado na verdade era uma foto sua.Um sorriso gigante e convencido seu.

Não consegui deixar de rir e mordi o lábio inferior para tentar conter meu sorriso idiota, porém seu sucesso algum.

Um de seus dentes parece um pé de bebê.

Essa foi a coisa mais esquisita que já me disseram, Harry me respondeu no mesmo instante, eu diria algo muito melhor se você tivesse me mandado uma foto de seu sorriso.

O que você diria?, questionei.

Mande uma foto de seu sorriso que eu te digo. ;)

Eu estou horrível. Não vou mandar foto do meu sorriso.

Vamos lá. É só o sorriso, não foto das olheiras.

Idiota!, xinguei-o.

Manda! Logo!, Harry praticamente ordenou.

Ok. Ok!

Tire uma foto rápida e enviei, sentindo minhas bochechas queimarem, pois eu realmente estava ridículo. Meu sorriso estava muito, muito, feio.

É claro que não demorou muito para que o celular vibrasse novamente. Por mais que eu soubesse que Harry não estava prestes a zoar meu sorriso, fiquei com medo que fosse exatamente isso que acontecesse.

Porque eu estava muito ridículo.

Você não imagina a vontade que eu estou de beijar essa sua boca.

Era o que ele tinha me mandado.

Engoli em seco e fiquei encarando a mensagem por um tempo enquanto imaginava os lábios de Harry deslizando sobre os meus da forma mais molhada possível. Imaginei sua língua adentrando em minha boca enquanto eu deixava escapar um gemido sôfrego por meus lábios. Além disso, deixei minha imaginação caminhar para Harry mordendo meu lábio inferior enquanto eu permitia que uma de minhas mãos deslizasse por dentro de sua camisa e começasse a correr os dedos para a barra de sua calça. Eu iria fazer com que meus dedos adentrassem o tecido e sentiria sua boxer úmida pela ereç--

─ Louis! ─ Minha mãe me chamou alto e despertei de meus devaneios ao piscar lentamente. ─ Está tudo aí, filho?

─ Ah... Yep! Yep. ─ Apressei-me a falar.

Suas sobrancelhas estavam levemente arqueadas e senti minhas bochechas corarem extremamente só pela hipótese de estar extremamente claro em minhas expressões o que tomava conta de meus pensamentos.

─ Está falando com quem? Harry? ─ Questionei calmamente.

─ Er... Aham. Ele, hm, me perguntou como, quero dizer... ─ Argh! Meus pensamentos poderiam se organizar de uma vez para que eu parasse de passar por todo aquele constrangimento. ─ Queria saber se eu tinha me alimentado.

─ Ah sim! ─ Um sorriso começou a surgir em seu rosto. Meu rosto ficou ainda mais vermelho naquele momento. ─ Ah sim!

─ Mãe... ─ Afundei-me no sofá e ela riu.

─ O que foi? Eu não disse nada...

─ Para com isso... ─ Disse escondendo meu rosto nas mãos e ela começou a rir um pouco.

─ O que foi? ─ Fizzy perguntou curiosa. ─ O que aconteceu?

─ Não sei. Pergunte a seu irmão. ─ Minha mãe disse em tom de brincadeira e foi em direção a cozinha. ─ Sabem o colega de quarto de Louis? Harry?

─ Mãe! ─ Gritei em alerta e comecei a rir.

─ Hmmmm... ─ Lottie foi quem começou. ─ 'Tá namorando, 'tá namorando.

─ Argh! ─ Afundei ainda mais no sofá em derrota, mas eu não estava bravo com nenhuma delas para ser sincero.

Só estava eu fazendo meu drama como sempre.

─ Alguma coisa está acontecendo entre vocês dois que eu sei. ─ Minha mãe jogou verde, mas resolvi ficar calado, apenas pedindo misericórdia com o olhar.

─ O que será que pode haver? ─ Daisy começou a cantar imitando um sotaque francês. ─ Estamos vendo alguma coisa acontecer.

─ Hey! ─ Apontei o dedo em protesto. ─ Essa música não!

Fizzy me lançou um olhar desconfiado.

─ É... Acho que estamos vendo alguma coisa acontecer. ─ Ela também cantou e todas as cinco deram risada.

Até mesmo Sirene parecia dar risada de minha cara.

E eu somente me afundei no sofá outra vez fingindo chorar.

É claro que elas não demoraram muito para vir correndo em minha direção me encher de beijos, provocações e cócegas leves.

-x-


	37. Stitch

"Ohana means family. Family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten."

Lilo & Stitch

**

Por mais estranho que pudesse parecer, estava se tornando comum para mim comemorar a chegada dos meus dias de trabalho. Eram chatos, exaustivos e horripilantes se eu contasse o fato de ter de limpar pelo menos um banheiro todo dia, porém eram nesses momentos em que eu via Lily e Jamie e era tudo o que importava.

Por isso, quando chegou terça-feira eu estava literalmente saltitando de excitação.

Faltava muito pouco para eu poder ver meus filhos e eu acompanhava um relógio de pulso enquanto contava os minutos.

Harry, porém, parecia estar mais preocupado do que nunca ao me ver correndo de um lado para o outro do apartamento ao mesmo tempo em que eu tentava me equilibrar com aquelas malditas muletas.

─ Se você cair, eu não vou nem te ajudar a levantar do chão. ─ Repreendeu. Ele já tinha me lançado alguns olhares irritados antes disso. ─ Fica correndo de um lado para o outro e nem sequer melhorou completamente... Daqui a pouco terá de volta para o hospital!

─ Hey! ─ Parei no meio da sala e apontei um dedo em sua direção. ─ Vire essa boca pra lá!

─ Mas é verdade! ─ Insistiu e revirei os olhos;

─ Você é uma pessoa tão negativa, Harry. Tente trabalhar o seu lado positivo. Vamos lá! ─ Falei enquanto passava pela cozinha numa velocidade absurda para quem estava utilizando muletas para se locomover de um lugar para o outro.

Talvez Harry tivesse razão, afinal.

Talvez fosse melhor precaver e não correr daquele modo pela casa.

Mas, quer saber... Foda-se.

Eu estava extremamente entusiasmado, pois queria ver meus filhos outra vez. Já fazia dias desde o último momento em que vi meus filhotes.

Sim... Filhotes. Eu acabei adotando aquele apelido recentemente, pois combinava extremamente com Lily e Jamie.

─ Nós vamos no meu carro. Doroteia! ─ Gritei do meu quarto.

─ Louis, é esquisito você chamar aquela lata velha de Doroteia. Sério! ─ Ele apareceu na porta de meu quarto enquanto dava risada.

Eu, porém, fitei-o com uma carranca.

─ Quem que é lata velha aqui?

─ Aquela caminhonete. Vamos com a minha. Sou eu quem vou dirigir, afinal. ─ Falou como em uma sentença.

Agora era o momento em que eu teria de atuar para conseguir o que eu quero.

Por isso, sentei na cama com dificuldade e ainda meio apoiado nas muletas comecei a fingir estar completamente machucado pelo fato de Harry não querer ir com a minha caminhonete. Eu ainda não tinha andado com ela, por meu trabalho ser muito perto, e queria aproveitar o fato de que Harry precisava de um porta-malas para levar a roupa na lavanderia.

─ Harry, eu estou completamente quebrado e você não quer nem mesmo me fazer uma vontade minha... ─ Choraminguei enquanto fitava o chão.

─ Mas...

─ É só um carro poxa.

─ Argh! Ok! Ok! ─ Disse meio contrariado e voltou a andar em direção a cozinha.

Eu, é claro, comecei a fazer minha dancinha da vitória ali mesmo.

─ Mas--... ─ Harry colocou a cabeça para dentro de meu quarto e me pegou em flagrante. Por mais que eu tivesse tentado parar para que ele não visse, não deu nem mesmo para disfarçar. ─ Ah-rá! ─ Seu olhar mortal foi direcionado para mim. ─ O que temos aqui?

─ Eu só estava dançando, ok? Nada demais ─ Tentei inventar algo para usar como defesa.

─ Um mentiroso. Um terrível mentiroso. ─ Acusou-me.

─ Hey! ─ Meu cenho franziu no mesmo instante.

─ Vamos com o meu carro. ─ Harry cruzou os braços e me deu as costas, deixando meu quarto.

Tive de imediatamente me arrumar sobre as muletas e voltar a saltitar pela casa, porém dessa vez atrás de Harry.

─ Harry, por favor. Eu ainda não andei com o meu carro. Quero andar na minha caminhonete. ─ Praticamente implorei.

─ Por que não disse que era por isso que queria? ─ Meu marido apareceu na porta do quarto outra vez, porém naquele momento eu realmente não esperava por isso. Eu quase caí para trás devido ao susto, mas consegui me equilibrar de um modo que eu jamais saberei dizer qual foi. ─ Um dia eu vou entender todos os seus modos de mentir e você não vai mais conseguir fazer isso para mim. ─ Ele ficou extremamente próximo de mim e disse sem nem mesmo piscar.

Revirei os olhos.

─ Duvido... Eu sou um mestre nessa arte.

Harry deu um sorriso totalmente convencido.

─ Espere e verá!

─ Ok então...

Após Harry me ajudar a sair de casa, a descer o elevador, a descer alguns degraus de escada e a chegar a minha maravilhosa caminhonete, finalmente me vi acomodado nela. Apesar de não ser eu a pessoa que iria dirigir Doroteia, um sorriso de orelha a orelha tomou conta de meu rosto sem que eu pudesse conter minha excitação.

Contudo, quando foi dada a partida no carro, minha lata velha acabou nos deixando na mão no primeiro momento. Harry, é claro, me lançou um olhar que dizia exatamente tudo o que ele estava pensando. Por sorte, na segunda tentativa de partida dada o carro finalmente ligou e suspirei aliviado.

─ Viu só? ─ Falei despreocupado. ─ Isso é que é potência! ─ Harry apenas deu risada do que eu disse e arrancou o carro da vaga estacionada, começando a andar então pela rua em frente ao apartamento.

Era até um pouco cômico pensar que eu estava indo para o trabalho de carro, sendo que o orfanato ficava a poucas quadras de distância.

Harry ligou uma música country de uma estação de rádio e começou a cantarolar distraído enquanto esperava que o sinal do trânsito abrisse.

─ Harry! ─ Exclamei no impulso ao ter uma ideia de última hora.

─ Argh! Que susto, porra! ─ Seu corpo tinha se sobressaltado no mesmo instante em que gritei daquele modo. ─ Achei que era algum carro que apareceu do nada.

Tive de revirar os olhos para aquilo. Como sempre, dramático.

─ Sabe aquela loja de brinquedos a cinco quadras daqui? Aquela bem grande? ─ Falei totalmente animado. Estava agindo como uma criança prestes a entrar em uma loja de doces. Harry apenas concordou com um aceno e um vinco no meio de suas sobrancelhas afirmava que ele estava levemente irritado por eu tê-lo assustado daquele modo. ─ Precisamos ir lá agora.

─ Louis... ─ Harry parecia desejar levantar as mãos para o alto e desistir de minha causa. ─ Pelo amor de Deus. Está quase no horário do nosso trabalho. O que quer fazer em uma loja de brinquedos?

─ Confie em mim. Eu sei o que estou fazendo. ─ Disse confiante, porém Harry apenas bufou e negou com a cabeça.

─ Nope. Não mesmo. Nós vamos para direto para o trabalho.

─ Ah, Harry, por favor. Deixa de ser chato. ─ Teimei.

─ Você acordou extremamente animado. E de um modo muito difícil de lidar... É melhor sossegar antes que consiga uma perna quebrada.

Desde quando Harry resolveu assumir o papel de meu pai? Aquele que fica me dando broncas e puxando minha orelha? Essa função era de Liam, afinal de contas!

─ Para que você quer ir nessa loja de brinquedos? ─ Harry voltou a dizer, porém dessa vez com um questionamento impaciente.

Parece que alguém não tinha acordado com muito bom humor.

─ Lembra de Lily e Jamie? ─ Meus brilhavam ao dizer o nome de meus filhos. Filhos, filhos, filhos. Eu nunca cansaria de me referir a eles desse modo. ─ As duas crianças com quem você brincou no Baile da Cinderela?

Virei minha cabeça para o lado do banco do motorista a tempo de ver aquela expressão ranzinza de Harry se tornar um sorriso doce em seus lábios e um brilho suave e esverdeado de seus olhos.

─ Claro que me lembro. O que tem eles? ─ Sua voz se encontrava até mais serena naquele momento.

─ Pensei em comprar um presente, uma lembrança, para eles de Natal... Eu prometi cuidar das flores com Lily um dia antes do incêndio e por razões óbvias não cumpri. Sei que um presente não adiantará muito se ela estiver chateada, mas isso seria mais como um presente de Natal mesmo. Eu me sentiria melhor se desse algo para os dois. Nós nos divertimos muito no Baile, não é?

─ É claro que sim! ─ Harry exclamou igualmente animado. ─ Eu me apaixonei por aquelas crianças. ─ Meus olhos mais uma vez brilharam ao ouvir aquilo e não consegui conter o sorriso absurdamente grande que tomou conta de meu rosto. ─ O que pensa em comprar para eles?

Esfreguei uma mão na outra enquanto observava Harry fazer o caminho em direção à loja de brinquedos. Tínhamos sorte do fato da loja abrir tão cedo quanto os nossos expedientes começavam.

─ Ainda não sei, mas quero que tenha algum significado.

Harry fez um bico fofo parecendo pensar sobre o que aquilo significava e não consegui conter uma risada que escapou por meus lábios segundos depois. Ele me lançou um olhar rápido, sorriu e em seguida cutucou minha cintura, fazendo-me rir ainda mais e tive de me contorcer para tentar me afastar daquele toque incômodo.

Por sorte, não demoramos muito para chegar a tão desejada loja. Agradeci aos céus por termos um tempo de sobra, pois eu realmente não queria me atrasar para chegar ao meu trabalho, e entrei com Harry em seguida no estabelecimento.

Parecia um sonho da Disney diante de meus olhos.

Inúmeros e mais inúmeros brinquedos estavam dispostos em prateleiras e havia uma música suave que tocava ao fundo. Eu queria poder ficar ali naquele paraíso para sempre, pois realmente parecia ser um conto de fadas digno de filme, porém eu sabia que teria de voltar a realidade daqui a alguns minutos.

Por isso, tratei de começar a andar pelos corredores, mesmo com minhas muletas, a procura de algo que eu acreditava que talvez cativasse meus filhos.

Harry, contudo, estava completamente fascinado pelo lugar. Ele mal conseguia piscar e seus olhos brilhavam tanto, mas tanto, que acreditei que talvez eu tivesse acordado a criança dentro dele ao trazê-lo naquela loja. As mãos de meu marido pareciam ansiar em desespero por tocar todos os brinquedos ao nosso redor e quando olhei para trás ele corria na minha direção arrastando o carrinho com cinco ursos de pelúcia já muito bem acomodados ali..

─ Vamos levar esses, Louis. O que acha? Eles vão gostar? Olhe só! ─ Deu um sorriso gigante. ─ É um monstro... Elas lembrarão de mim por monstro do lago Ness.

Como eu poderia dizer não para aquele sorriso de criança que Harry sustentava no rosto?

─ Ok, ok. ─ Harry deu um sorriso vitorioso. Por Deus! Eu teria que prendê-lo dentro de um carrinho de bebê? Ele estava incontrolável. Depois eu é quem não parava quieto desde de manhã... ─ Mas só o monstro do lago Ness. ─ O cenho de Harry franziu e acabei revirando os olhos. ─ Eu quero levar outra coisa para os dois...

─ Por que não podemos levar tudo? Eu sei que tudo aqui é meio caro para o nosso bolso, mas elas estão no orfanato. Não tem muitos brinquedos... Nós poderíamos levar para os dois.

─ Esse é o problema... O orfanato. Elas estão lá, com muitas crianças ao redor, não tem como enchê-las de brinquedos, pois as outras ficarão tristes por não terem ganhado nada.

Eu queria dar a loja inteira para meus filhos, mas não tinha como. Não com a nossa situação financeira e não com a situação na qual Lily e Jamie estavam.

─ Você tem razão... Mas esse aqui eu quero que leve. ─ Apontou para um todo branco com laço no pescoço escuro. ─ Esse é seu... Boo bear. ─ Deu um sorriso maldoso e riu em seguida de minha cara.

Aquele ridículo.

─ Quanto tempo você passa em média falando com minha mãe por telefone? ─ Questionei com uma carranca.

Harry só poderia ter aprendido aquele apelido antigo com uma única pessoa no mundo.

─ O tempo necessário para saber que você é o ursinho da mamãe. ─ Zombou.

─ Idiota! ─ Xinguei, porém ele somente deu risada de minha cara outra vez. Revirei os olhos e voltei a andar enquanto acompanhava Harry empurrando o carrinho. ─ Aquele ali! Harry, aquele ali! ─ Apontei com a cabeça para o urso de pelúcia que eu queria levar.

─ O Stitch? De Lilo e Stich? ─ Concordei fortemente com um aceno. ─ Vou pegar para você.

Harry esticou o braço para alcançar o urso de pelúcia e me entregou assim que o fez.

─ Por que esse? ─ Indagou curioso enquanto me observava segurando o brinquedo que eu daria para Lily.

Dei de ombros, tentando disfarçar o motivo, pois se eu revelasse a Harry talvez ele achasse um pouco estranho, e voltei a andar pelos corredores da loja após deixar Stitch dentro do carrinho.

─ Esse é para Lilian? ─ Perguntou acerca do urso de pelúcia.

─ Yep! ─ Sorri por cima do ombro. ─ Jamie provavelmente vai ficar feliz se ganhar cubos coloridos.

─ Cubos coloridos?

─ Aham. Se tiver desenho nos cubos melhor ainda.

─ Acho que essa sessão é mais para os últimos corredores do lado esquerdo. Só que precisamos nos apressar para encontrar esses cubos, pois está quase no horário de nosso trabalho.

**

Assim que nos encontrávamos com a caminhonete estacionada bem em frente ao orfanato, Harry me ajudou a descer e logo me deu as muletas para que elas sustentassem meu corpo em pé. Foi até a caçamba de Doroteia e pegou os ursos de pelúcia para mim, porém em seguida voltou com uma ruga no meio de suas sobrancelhas.

─ Como irá fazer para entrar com esses ursos de pelúcia sem que ninguém perceba? ─ Questionou. ─ Porque se perceberem, você sabe...

Dei um sorriso.

─ Tem uma portinha ali do lado mais escondida... ─ Apontei na direção da mesma e passei a andar com a ajuda da muleta. Os ursos de pelúcia se encontravam dentro de um sacola repousada em meu pulso agora, porém ainda não facilitava em nada levá-los.

─ Como é que voc--...? ─ Harry estava bem atrás de mim, acompanhando-me curioso.

─ Trabalhar com a jardinagem tem suas vantagens. ─ Expliquei.

─ E como--...? ─ Harry parou de perguntar assim que me apoiei contra o muro repleto de flores vermelhas e tirei de meu bolso um pilha de chaves. ─ Eu nem vou perguntar como conseguiu isso aí.

─ Hey! ─ Exclamei ofendido. ─ O que quer dizer com isso? Eu não roubei se quer saber. Elas são minhas, pois sempre tenho que entrar e sair do orfanato para organizar as flores aqui fora e também trazer o lixo...

─ Ah sim. Bem... Você poderia ter me dito isso antes. Poderia ter me emprestado para que eu pudesse ver as crianças de vez em quando.

Olhei para Harry achando que aquilo tinha sido uma piada.

Não parecia, de acordo com sua expressão.

─ E arriscar ser demitido? Nunca! ─ Sentenciei.

Harry me ajudou a abrir aquela portinha de metal e entregou as chaves assim que o fez. Percebi que ele lançou um olhar rápido para dentro da instituição parecendo procurar de forma ansiosa as crianças, talvez até mesmo nossos filhos, porém como não havia um único sinal de vida ali voltou seus olhos para mim e sorriu doce.

Em seguida, deixou que seus lábios se aproximassem dos meus e me beijou de modo suave. No mesmo instante, meus batimentos cardíacos, é claro, aceleraram por um momento e tive de respirar fundo assim que abri os olhos de forma vagarosa e encontrei a íris esverdeada me encarando de volta. Uma das mãos de Harry segurava delicadamente meu rosto e ele então levou sua boca mais uma vez a minha para plantar um beijo gostoso ali.

─ Volto no fim da tarde para te buscar, ok? ─ Sussurrou contra meus lábios e eu ainda estava de olhos fechados. Eu só conseguia sentir o cheiro de seu perfume gostoso e quis que ficasse impregnado em meus poros durante todo aquele dia.

─ Uhum. ─ Concordei lentamente com a cabeça e mordi o lábio inferior enquanto abria os olhos de forma vagarosa.

Harry se afastou um pouco e respirei fundo, pensando que eu deveria parar de agir feito um idiota e entrar de uma vez no orfanato.

Eu ainda não estava acostumado com ter Harry me tratando daquele modo tão gentil e me dando beijos repentinos naquela realidade.

Fazia tanto tempo que isso tinha acontecido que eu ainda não estava habituado a isso nessa realidade.

Bufei para mim mesmo, fazendo Harry dar risada, pois talvez ele acabou percebendo a expressão estúpida em meu rosto e a baba que deveria estar escorrendo no canto de meus lábios. Decidi então entrar na instituição e fechar a portinha em seguida, separando-me de Harry.

─ Ah só mais uma coisa. ─ Ele disse antes que eu pudesse acenar em despedida. ─ Minha mãe está planejando fazer uma ceia de natal esse ano. Você quer, hm... Não sei... Passar a noite com a minha família? Podemos visitar a sua no dia 25. Talvez preparar um almoço para eles... Depois temos que nos encontrar com Niall e Zayn. Eles insistem em tomar uma cerveja nesse dia para comemorar o Natal. ─ Meu marido riu um pouco. ─ O que acha?

Lembrar da proximidade do Natal só fez com que eu me recordasse do Natal que eu tinha passado com a minha família na outra realidade.

E por família eu queria dizer casado com Harry e com meus dois filhos ao meu redor enquanto eu contava história de contos de fadas a eles.

Uma sensação extremamente incômoda tomou conta de meu peito e tive mais uma vez que respirar fundo.

Eu nem queria comemorar aquela data festiva naquele ano, para falar a verdade.

Como eu poderia festejar, visto que Lily e Jamie ainda não estavam comigo para isso?

Como?

Eu me sentia extremamente culpado por isso, sendo sincero.

Lily no orfanato desejando em cartinhas ao Papai Noel para que ele desse uma família a ela na noite de Natal enquanto eu aproveitava uma mesa farta não parecia nada certo. Jamie chorando no berço por não estar no meu colo ou no de Harry naquela noite enquanto eu tentava esquecer aquelas imagens e retirava o embrulho de meus presentes era outro ponto que não me fazia nem um pouco querer comemorar aquela data naquele ano.

─ Louis? ─ Harry me chamou, tirando-me de meus devaneios.

─ Ah... E-Eu vou sim, Harry. ─ Sorriu um pouco. ─ É uma boa ideia. ─ Menti.

Afinal, para mim, uma boa ideia seria ficar embaixo dos cobertores chorando por ainda não ter os meus filhos no Natal.

Isso sim seria uma boa ideia.

Uma ótima ideia!

Assim que eu e Harry nos despedimos ─ após trocar talvez um, dois, quem sabe, três beijos antes de cada um seguir seu rumo ─, comecei a me direcionar imediatamente para dentro do prédio principal da instituição. É claro que eu ainda tinha de passar na sala da diretora para apenas mostrar que eu já estava melhor, mas eu queria aproveitar a oportunidade e entregar os presentes aos meus filhos.

Por isso, como um verdadeiro criminoso ou agente secreto, como preferirem, passei a seguir o caminho para encontrar meus filhos. Eu teria que ter sorte, é claro, mas esperava que a cuidadora que sempre me pedia favores estivesse por perto para me ajudar.

Como se o universo tivesse ouvido minhas preces, a cuidadora em questão estava no berçário assim que cheguei em frente a porta e olhei para dentro do ambiente pelo vidro. Ela pareceu me reconhecer imediatamente e sorriu grande, correndo em seguida para vir abrir a porta.

Talvez eu estivesse com sorte ou fosse obra do universo.

Talvez o universo estivesse começando a ficar do meu lado.

─ Hey, Louis. ─ Apesar de ela saber meu nome, eu não me recordava qual era o dela. Talvez ela nunca tenha me dito e se me dissera eu provavelmente acabei esquecendo. ─ Soube o que aconteceu com você. Está melhor?

─ Sim, bem melhor. Ainda bem. ─ Dei risada e fitei seu crachá pela primeira. Estava na hora de eu aprender seu nome, afinal de contas. Acabei descobrindo que ela se chamava Kristen Stewart. ─ Obrigado, Kristen.

─ As crianças estão dormindo. ─ Ela pareceu entender o que eu queria fazer ali. Afinal, a sacola não era muito pequena. ─ Sei que gosta muito de James e ele de você. ─ Ela sorriu. ─ Quer vê-lo? Desde quarta ele não para de chorar. Talvez tenha sentido a sua falta... Ainda bem que está apegado a Lilian. Só ela conseguia fazê-lo parar com o choro. ─ Ela sussurrava, provavelmente não querendo acordar as crianças.

Meu coração se apertou ao pensar em meu filho chorando por sentir a minha falta.

Eu não aguentava mais nem mesmo pensar no sofrimento que Jamie passava todas as vezes em que abria seus grandes e doces olhos e somente encontrava desconhecidos a sua volta. Eu imaginava que talvez ele desejasse voltar para a outra realidade, mesmo não sabendo o que era aquilo, mais do que tudo no mundo.

Se eu pudesse, com certeza trocaria de lugar com meu filho.

Eu o tiraria dali o mais rápido possível, mas ainda não tinha como pedir para que Harry se casasse comigo e adotasse filhos no dia seguinte.

Seria insano.

Completamente insano!

Eu teria que ter paciência. Jamie teria que ter paciência.

Teria que ter paciência e aprender a lidar com os sentimentos dolorosos dentro do peito.

Assim que concordei com um aceno, afirmando que eu queria sim ver Jamie, Kristen começou a me direcionar até meu filho.

─ Ele está no berço maior com Lilian. Os dois não se desgrudam ultimamente. São tão amigos agora! ─ Ela explicou e meu cérebro fez uma pequena correção em sua frase.

Ele não eram apenas amigos, eram irmãos.

Mesmo que não sejam de sangue.

A cena que vi quando cheguei a passos de muletas perto do berço em que Lily e Jamie estavam fez meu coração ficar extremamente quentinho.

Eu era suspeito para falar isso, mas meus filhos podiam ser considerados as preciosidades mais puras desse mundo.

Não há alguém no mundo que pudesse dizer o contrário para mim.

Não com Jamie e Lily dormindo de lado com as mãozinhas repousadas embaixo da bochecha. Eles pareciam estar tendo um sono calmo e eu podia perceber que suas respirações estavam extremamente leves.

─ Vou deixar você matar a saudade. ─ Ela sorriu carinhosa. ─ Se precisar de algo, me chame.

─ Ok, Kristen, obrigado. ─ Assim que ela se afastou, voltei para meus filhos e tirei de debaixo de meus braços as muletas, repousando-as no berço mesmo. Arrumei meu corpo, de modo a me aproximar dos dois, e acariciei o rosto de Lily e Jamie alternadamente. A sacola com os brinquedos estava ainda em meu pulso, provocando uma pressão forte e dolorosa no local, porém eu não me importei no momento. Não quando eu estava matando a saudade de meus filhos. Com o toque gentil, Lily foi a primeira que começou a abrir os olhos aos poucos e os coçou do modo mais doce possível. Ela piscou algumas vezes, parecendo tentar focalizar o cenário a sua frente, e assim que conseguiu abriu um pequeno sorriso envergonhado. ─ Hey, Lily.

─ Oi, Lou. Senti sua falta. ─ Sussurrou sonolenta.

─ Desculpe não ter cumprido a promessa. ─ Falei no mesmo tom baixo. ─ Desculpe não ter vindo cuidar das flores com você.

─ Tia Kris disse que você ficou dodói. ─ Ela disse com uma expressão preocupada e lançou um olhar para as muletas. ─ 'Tá melhor?

─ Agora sim. Agora estou bem melhor. ─ Sorri a minha filha. ─ Eu trouxe uma surpresa para você.

─ Surpresa? ─ Seus olhos sonolentos brilharam um pouco arregalados.

─ Yep. Um presente de Natal. Eu falei para o papai Noel deixar em minha casa antes, porque talvez eu não te veja no dia, certo? ─ Expliquei.

─ Você pediu pro papai Noel deixar um presente pra mim? ─ Lily parecia extremamente admirada com isso.

─ Claro! Por que eu não pediria? ─ Fingi espanto e ela abafou o riso entre suas mãos pequeninas.

Em seguida, sentou-se no grande berço e notei que um de seus pés estava sem a meia.

Minha Lly de sempre.

─ O que é? ─ Perguntou curiosa.

Abri a sacola e tirei o pacote de presente que era destinado a ela.

─ Você terá que descobrir. ─ Sorri grande.

─ Eu posso abrir agora? ─ Vi em seus olhos o brilho da expectativa. Estava tão ansiosa que sei que não conseguiria se conter por muito tempo. ─ Ou Papai Noel quer que abra só no Natal?

─ Pode abrir agora, anjinho.

Não precisei dizer aquilo duas vezes. Imediatamente Lily começou a rasgar o pacote para tirar de lá o seu presente. Suas mãozinhas rasgavam com dificuldade o papel, porém decidi que não iria ajudá-la, visto que a melhor parte era essa.

Era ela quem tinha de abrir, afinal de contas.

Assim que o fez, portanto, tirou Stitch do pacote e seus olhos brilharam em minha direção. Um sorriso imenso tomou conta de seu rosto e uma pequena covinha apareceu em uma de suas bochechas.

Lily me lembrava Harry na maior parte do tempo. 100% Harry.

Em seguida, minha filha abraçou o urso de pelúcia e fechou os olhos ainda sorrindo.

─ Obrigada, Lou. É o melhor presente da minha vida todinha. ─ Ela disse, fazendo-me rir um pouco.

─ Gostou mesmo? ─ Indaguei esperançoso.

─ Uhum. Eu amei!

─ Que bom! ─ Só bastava aquilo para me deixar feliz.

─ E o que é os outros presentes? ─ Ela segurava Stitch num abraço e apontou um dedinho curioso na direção da sacola.

─ Tem um para Jamie e tem um para vocês dois.

─ Para nós dois? ─ Seu sorriso mais uma vez aumentou.

─ Uhum. Só que Jamie está dormindo... Teríamos que acordá-lo. ─ Dei um sorriso maldoso.

─ Isso! ─ Ela não me olhou do mesmo jeito, porém foi imediatamente acordar o bebê. ─ Jamie! Jamie! ─ Chacoalhou o corpo de Jamie sem jeito algum e o bebê se contorceu no colchão e fazendo bico, parecendo estar prestes a abrir o berreiro naquele momento por ser acordado.

─ Espere um pouco, Lily. É melhor eu acordá-lo antes que ele chore, yeah? ─ Minha pequena concordou com um aceno de cabeça e em seguida segurei Jamie no colo e o embalei. Comecei a sussurrar o seu nome e pedir para que ele acordasse com certo carinho. O universo pareceu me ouvir mais uma vez e aos poucos os olhos de Jamie começaram a abrir. Ele me reconheceu no exato instante em que sua visão pareceu clarear e abriu o sorriso banguelinha e babado de sempre. ─ Olá!

─ Pa-ba! ─ Meu filho gritou, é claro, pois ele nunca era muito discreto e silencioso.

Se Lily é a cópia perfeita de Harry, Jamie definitivamente era a minha.

─ Você é muito escandaloso, mocinho. ─ Fiz cócegas em sua barriga e Jamie soltou uma gargalhada. Em seguida, deixei-o novamente no berço e o vi engatinhando até o colo de Lily.

Nem mesmo parecia que estava dormindo há minutos atrás.

─ Trouxe um presente para você! ─ Anunciei em um sussurro para meu filho e dei o pacote para ele, tentando ganhar sua atenção, visto que ele estava afoito querendo pegar Stitch da mão de Lily. Provavelmente já planejava arrancar a cabeça do boneco.

─ Da-da-da! ─ Balbuciou assim que o pegou e Lily o incentivou a rasgar o pacote.

Jamie, nada silencioso como sempre, gritava toda vez que forçava o embrulho a se rasgar e toda a santa vez em que conseguia tal façanha. Assim que pareceu vislumbrar o brinquedo ali dentro, puxou com tudo para fora e sorriu grande quando viu seus favoritos cubos coloridos.

─ Go-na-di-na! ─ Exclamou e seus olhos brilharam assim que me fitaram. Jamie voltou ao trabalho de tirá-los de dentro do pacote transparente, porém dessa vez Lily o ajudou, o que deixou realmente mais rápido de fazê-lo.

─ Gostou? ─ Fiz cócegas em sua barriga, chamando sua atenção. Jamie já estava brincando animado com suas peças. Provavelmente ele lembrava delas da outra realidade. ─ Gostou?

Jamie se limitou a me mandar um beijo babado com as mãos e a voltar a brincar com seus cubos coloridos.

─ Lily, lembra de Harry? ─ Minha filha agora me fitava atenta. ─ Aquele homem que brincou com vocês no Baile da Cinderela?

Ela concordou com um aceno forte de cabeça e suas bochechas coraram.

─ O príncipe. ─ Disse em um sussurro.

─ Eu não era o príncipe? ─ Perguntei ciumento.

─ Os dois são. ─ Falou rápido com um sorriso. ─ Os dois são príncipes.

─ Ah sim! ─ Sorri grande. ─ Bem... Ele mandou um presente para vocês também. É esse aqui. ─ Jamie agora me olhava atento enquanto tentava colocar uma peça na boca. Por sorte, ela era grande demais para isso. ─ O pa-ba mandou presente, Jamie. Pa-ba mandou presente.

─ Pa-ba! ─ Tirou a peça da boca, deixando-a cair no colo, e bateu palminhas em seguida.

Seus dedos gorduchos vieram na direção do terceiro pacote assim que o estendi para eles, porém Lily foi mais rápida e o pegou com suas pequenas mãozinhas. Os dois abriram rapidamente o pacote, encontrando o monstrinho fofo de pelúcia que Harry tinha escolhido.

─ O monstro do lago Ness! ─ Expliquei qual era a intenção de Harry com aquilo.

Lily sorriu grande no mesmo instante.

─ O monstro fofinho que mordeu minha barriga. ─ Ela olhou em seguida para Jamie e cutucou a barriga rechonchuda do bebê. ─ O monstro, Jamie. O monstro! Awr! ─ Sussurrou e o bebê riu, tentando imitar no instante seguinte o barulho que sua irmã fez.

Eles ficaram naquela brincadeira de imitar monstro, sendo que Jamie babava como nunca e Lily apertava os dois ursos de pelúcia contra o peito, enquanto eu apenas desejava que aquele doce momento durasse para sempre e eu não tivesse que sair dali e ser alocado em um trabalho no orfanato que fosse possível de ser realizado com o auxílio de muletas.

**

Passar o Natal com a família de Harry foi extremamente maravilhoso, mesmo tendo que aprender a tolerar o sentimento incômodo de não ter os meus filhos por perto.

Anne, como sempre, estava linda trajando um simples vestido vermelho ─ agora eu sabia de quem Harry tinha herdado aquela beleza dos deuses ─ e Gemma se encontrava com uma barriga redonda e um pouco maior daquela que vi na outra realidade. Comia inúmeros potes de sorvete, afirmando que era culpa de sua filha, e seu marido sempre tão gentil, enchia-a de beijos no rosto.

Fiz Harry encher meu rosto de beijos também após eu esboçar um bico e provocá-lo bastante. Ele, porém, resolveu morder minha orelha, acabando por me irritar.

Nós nos divertimos bastante também com minha família e passei um bom tempo imaginando o que Jamie e Lily estavam fazendo. Imaginei se eles estavam aproveitando o almoço de Natal e se tinham tido realmente um bom almoço de Natal. Imaginei se ganharam presentes de Natal e se os trabalhadores daquele dia estavam cuidando bem dos dois. Imaginei Jamie com um cubo colorido na boca e Lily abraçando Stitch e o monstro do Lago Ness firmemente para que ninguém tirasse dela tais brinquedos.

─ Louis? ─ Harry mais uma vez me tirou de meus devaneios enquanto eu andava ao seu lado em direção ao pub com Niall, Zayn e, é claro, Liam.

─ Oi?

─ Você estava distraído. Aconteceu alguma coisa? ─ Questionou preocupado.

─ Não, não. ─ Menti. Não tinha como dizer a Harry que eu estava pensando em como adotar nosso filhos. ─ Não é nada demais. Só me distraí...

Sorri um pouco e entrelacei mais nossos dedos, apoiando meu corpo contra seu braço e deixando que Harry beijasse uma de minhas têmporas. Eu não precisava mais usar aquelas malditas muletas, mas ainda mancava um pouco. Harry sorriu em seguida, roçando seu nariz em minha bochecha gelada e eu me abracei em seu casaco, tentando de alguma forma me esquentar em seus braços.

─ Louis, é você? ─ Uma voz meio familiar me chamou e meu coração congelou na hora. Não pelo frio. Não por isso. Mas por medo. Era o meu passado que batia na porta naquele momento. Olhei sobre o ombro e vi um rapaz moreno com um sorriso belo no rosto. Se a luz fosse mais intensa naquela rua, com certeza todos ali iriam perceber a palidez de meu rosto. ─ Quanto tempo não te vejo.

Pigarreei forte e agarrei ainda mais os dedos de Harry temendo que ele acabasse por me abandonar. Harry, porém, largou minha mão e passou seu braço por meu ombro. Ficou encarando como se não estivesse gostando muito daquela aproximação repentina.

Era dia de Natal, universo. Tente não estragar esse dia, por favor.

─ Eu não, hm... Não acho que nós nos conhecemos.

O homem me fitou ofendido.

─ Como não? ─ Pelo amor de Deus, cale a boca, quis gritar. ─ Passamos um bom Natal juntos ano passado. Sou eu, Andrew.

Minhas bochechas coraram extremamente. Queimavam pela vergonha.

Será que ele não percebia que eu estava com Harry ali? Que Harry me abraçava? Que aquilo poderia arruinar todo o meu relacionamento?

É claro que ele não percebia. Não com a minha reputação. Não com o meu nome.

Não quando ele sugeria encontros comigo na frente de meus outros casos e é claro que eu sempre aceitava com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

Andrew provavelmente achava que Harry era apenas mais um caso meu. Um cara que iria pagar meus desejos por um tempo e que tinha pela consciência disso.

Assim como todos os outros.

Assim como Andrew.

─ Devíamos marcar alguma coisa um dia desses... ─ Ele disse esperançoso. Lancei um olhar de soslaio para Zayn e Niall e eles não pareciam entender por completo. Encontravam-se confusos e vez ou outra olhavam para Harry como se esperassem por uma resposta para tudo aquilo. Liam, porém, já sabendo muito bem do que se tratava apenas me lançou um olhar consolador. Já Harry era enigmático no momento.

─ Eu não... Quero dizer... Eu estou com Harry. ─ Apontei tremendo para meu marido. ─ Não faço mais... ─ Minha voz saiu como um sussurro. ─ Isso...

Abaixei minha cabeça e encarei meus próprios pés quase chorando por aquilo estar acontecendo. Harry estava descobrindo sobre o meu passado. Um passado que eu jamais desejava revelar. E estava descobrindo na noite do dia de Natal.

─ Oh... ─ Andrew parecia constrangido. ─ Me desculpe. Eu fui inconveniente. Me desculpe. ─ Falou rápido e sorriu gentil. Parecia querer sair dali o quanto antes. ─ Foi bom te ver, Louis. Até mais!

Ele passou rápido por nós cinco enquanto permanecemos congelados em nossas posições.

Eu não conseguia olhar para ninguém ali. Não conseguia nem por um minuto. Sentia-me ridículo, um impostor, uma fachada. Alguém horrível, sujo, indigno da amizade de todos e indigno do amor de Harry.

Sentia-me um verdadeiro lixo por tudo o que fiz por dinheiro nos últimos anos.

─ Er... É melhor, hm, nós três irmos na frente e depois encontramos vocês. ─ Niall disse rápido, um tanto quanto constrangido também, e pelos passos pude perceber que Liam e Zayn concordaram com tal ideia.

Os braços de Harry não estavam mais ao meu redor, é claro, e quis chorar por isso também.

Como eu poderia viver sem aquele abraço? Como eu poderia?

Mas talvez o universo quisesse que eu pagasse por tudo que fiz e por isso eu tivesse de perder Harry e as crianças nessa realidade. Talvez eu estivesse condenado a não tê-los e a sofrer por toda uma eternidade por isso.

Talvez esse fosse o meu destino.

─ H-Harry, me d-desculpa. ─ Disse aos prantos sem poder conter as lágrimas incontáveis que escorriam por meu rosto. Eu sei que não daria em nada chorar, mas talvez se eu implorasse Harry me perdoasse por ser tão sujo. ─ M-Me d-desculpa, por f-favor. E-Eu... ─ Solucei e não consegui dizer mais nada, pois minha garganta tinha trancado naquele momento. No entanto, eu não iria desistir. Não agora. Não depois de tudo. ─ Eu sempre p-pensei em dinheiro, dinheiro, d-dinheiro, m-mas não a-agora. Não com v-você. ─ Eu não tinha olhado para Harry ainda. Eu não tinha coragem para fazer isso. ─ Eu m-mudei. E-Eu juro q-que mudei... ─ Passei as mãos pelos meus braços, como se tentasse limpá-los da sujeira que eles carregavam. ─ E-Eu me sinto sujo toda a vez q-que lembro o q-que fiz... Eu s-só--

Os braços de Harry que passaram a rodear meu corpo me calaram no mesmo instante. Assustei-me, é claro, pois eu realmente não esperava por isso e permaneci quieto, esperando que ele dissesse algo.

─ Eu já sabia, Louis. ─ Meus olhos arregalados e molhados fitaram o seu rosto em espanto. ─ Sabia antes mesmo de você ir morar comigo. Sabia quando me lembrei de quem você era e fui te confrontar na cafeteria onde Niall e Zayn trabalham, ok?

Afastei-me um pouco e tentei secar meu rosto com a palma da mão.

─ E por que...? Como...?

─ No início confesso que eu te rejeitei por isso. Foi estúpido e preconceituoso, pois você deve fazer o quiser com seu corpo... Mas sei que foi um desses motivos pelo qual te rejeitei ainda mais. Eu não confiava em você. Não depois de você ter me dito todas aquelas coisas e por ter me humilhado daquela maneira. Eu acreditava que tudo o que fazia era apenas por dinheiro, por ganância, mas depois que comecei a descobrir o quanto era gentil, o quanto amava aquelas crianças, o quanto se importava com seus amigos e sua família, eu comecei a pensar que talvez você não fosse a pessoa que eu pensava que fosse. Liam e Johannah também me fizeram repensar em alguns aspectos...

─ Como assim? ─ Questionei confuso enquanto Harry secava com o polegar uma lágrima que caía de meus olhos.

─ Liam disse que era para eu pegar leve com você. Que você realmente era uma pessoa confusa e imatura, mas que não tinha se aproximado de mim para me levar a falência. ─ Ele riu um pouco e secou outra lágrima de meu rosto, tirando a franja de meus olhos. ─ Como se eu tivesse muito para isso...

─ E-E minha mãe?

─ Ela me explicou da situação entre vocês dois e disse que não acreditava que você deixaria ela se aproximar outra vez. Tinha esperança, porém não acreditava. Johannah disse que alguma coisa tinha mudado em você. Tocado o seu coração e o deixado como o garoto doce que ela tanto amava. Então acabei percebendo que você realmente tinha mudado e que, mesmo que não tivesse, e se quisesse se envolver com diversos homens não apenas por dinheiro eu deveria te respeitar. Afinal, é o seu corpo. É a sua vida.

─ Não, não. Mas... Eu não quero mais isso. Eu quero que o meu corpo só esteja em seus braços a partir de agora. ─ Sussurrei e enterrei meu rosto em seu peito. ─ Só nos seus...

Harry beijou minha bochecha e em seguida encontrou meus lábios para depositar um beijo doce ali.

─ E você sabe que não suporto traições, yeah? Eu não me suportaria se te traísse.

Ele soltou uma risada baixa.

─ E eu sou só seu a partir de agora. ─ Me confessou e roçou seu nariz no meu.

─ É bom mesmo. ─ Disse deixando mais uma lágrima escorregar por meus olhos e beijando os lábios cheios e avermelhados de Harry outra vez.

-x-


	38. Presente de aniversário

"I want you in the worst way... Your taste, scent, and feel of your skin next to mine... i want it all tonight."

**

─ Louis, eu não acredito que você escondeu de todo mundo o seu aniversário. ─ Harry exclamou completamente indignado por meu feito. ─ Até sua mãe acabou esquecendo e você nem sequer a lembrou. Você sabe como ela está se sentindo? Sabe?

Era fim de semana, véspera de Ano Novo.

Era para eu estar apenas entretido assistindo filmes da Marvel que eu tanto amava naquela tarde, porém Harry, claro, resolveu começar a conversar por minutos a fio com a minha mãe pelo celular.

Com a minha mãe!

Pensei que isso me livraria de suas mãos gostosas que tanto me distraíam, mas eu estava enganado obviamente.

Minha mãe acabou lembrando que véspera de Natal também é dia de meu aniversário pouco mais de quatro dias depois de ter passado a tal data comemorativa e contou a Harry sobre isso.

Ele não pensou duas vezes e veio tirar conclusão comigo.

Queria saber porque eu tinha escondido, porque não tinha mencionado, porque nem mesmo quis um bolo para comemorar.

A verdade era a mesma dos últimos dias.

Eu não desejava comemorar meu aniversário sem Lily e Jamie por perto. Com Lily e Jamie no orfanato envoltos em solidão.

Afinal, qual seria a graça em uma festa sem a presença de meus filhos?

Não parecia muito atrativo.

Mas Harry estava inconformado que eu tinha ocultado essa informação dele.

Eu poderia dizer até mesmo que sua expressão era semelhante a de quando ele se encontrava extremamente ofendido por algo que eu tinha feito.

Revirei os olhos e estendi minhas pernas em cima do sofá macio, relaxando meus pés que vestiam mais uma vez três meias cada um. Tentei ignorar as reclamações altas e extremamente irritadas de Harry enquanto procurava voltar minha atenção ao filme, porém ele estava tornando um trabalho árduo de se conseguir.

─ Ótimo! Ótimo! ─ Exclamou sarcástico. Estava na frente do sofá fazendo inúmeros movimentos exagerados e irritados com os braços. ─ Agora eu estou me sentindo um lixo, Louis. Obrigado!

Mexi minha cabeça, na tentativa de assistir o filme e mostrar que eu estava fazendo algo importante ali, queria que ele adiasse essa discussão para outro momento, mas meu movimento com toda a certeza tinha sido uma péssima ideia.

Com o canto do olho, observei sua expressão intensificar a indignação que sentia.

Aquela discussão seria longa, pelo visto. Principalmente se eu não encontrasse um modo de fugir dali ou desviá-la para outro assunto.

Talvez fazer Harry esquecer. Ou se desligar. Ou até mesmo se calar e vir assistir o filme comigo.

Quem eu estava querendo enganar? Não tinha escapatória daquilo. Definitivamente sem escapatória.

Por isso, levantei mal humorado do sofá, pois meu cineminha no sofá a tarde tinha sido arruinado pela falação de Harry, e resolvi ir tomar um banho. Assim, eu teria tempo de inventar uma desculpa do motivo de eu não ter falado sobre o meu aniversário ao mesmo tempo em que dava tempo para Harry esquecer daquele assunto ou somente ficar calado e bravo a tempo de enterrar essa história.

Não que eu quisesse que meu marido ficasse irritado, mas como eu também já estava não via muito problema nisso.

─ Onde vai? ─ Questionou ao meu encalço. Eu estava perto de meu quarto agora e quase mandando Harry ir caçar o que fazer. ─ Não vai nem me dizer o motivo de ter escondido seu aniversário. É isso?

─ Harry, pelo amor de Deus. ─ Disse estressado. ─ Eu só vou tomar um banho. E sobre meu aniversário, esquece isso, ok? Eu não lembrei, só isso. ─ Menti, mas eu sabia que não adiantaria, visto que tinha me calado para seus questionamentos de minutos atrás.

─ Você está mentindo. ─ Disse bravo enquanto me observava pegar uma pilha de roupas limpas. Minha perna não doía quase nada mais. ─ Qual o problema?

─ Você faz tempestade em copo d'água por tudo. Tudo! ─ Aquela parte de Harry era muito diferente da outra realidade. Afinal de contas, naquela meu marido se mostrou extremamente paciente e compreensivo o tempo todo. Muito diferente do desconfiado e reclamão dessa. ─ Que saco! ─ Reclamei.

─ Ok. ─ Fez um gesto irritado com as mãos, como se encerrasse com o assunto. Aquilo talvez o tivesse magoado e quis voltar no tempo para desfazer o que eu tinha dito. Na verdade, eu queria voltar no tempo para muitas coisas, mas sempre tenho de me contentar em arcar com as consequências de meus atos. ─ Eu parei! Parei! ─ Harry então saiu de meu quarto e sumiu no apartamento.

Ergui os olhos para o teto e respirei fundo.

Eu teria que desfazer aquilo. Afinal, odiava ficar brigado com Harry.

Já bastava ter tido de lidar com todas aquelas semanas em que Harry passou me odiando.

Já bastava isso.

Assim sendo, abracei minhas roupas e fui atrás de meu marido. Encontrei-o na cozinha com uma carranca daquelas enquanto preparava um sanduíche para talvez acalmar a sua irritação.

Comida sempre ajuda nesses casos. Falo isso por experiência própria.

Quando encontrei Harry ali, acabei fazendo a primeira coisa que passou na minha mente. Mesmo com ele de costas, abracei forte seu corpo, após deixar a pilha de roupas em um canto, e repousei minha cabeça em suas costas. Além disso, fechei os olhos e esperei que ele não se desvencilhasse de meu abraço.

─ Me desculpe, ok? ─ Sussurrei e ele apenas ficou em silêncio e parou de preparar seu lanche. ─ Eu fui um idiota com você... Não quis comemorar meu aniversário, porque não consigo pensar muito em comemorações agora. ─ Pensei rápido como continuar a me desculpar sem revelar tudo aquilo que faria Harry achar que eu tinha enlouquecido. ─ Ver as crianças do orfanato sem poder nem passar um Natal com uma família faz com que eu me sinta horrível só de imaginar como elas se sentem. ─ A verdade era que o fato de Lily e Jamie não poderem passar o Natal comigo e com Harry fazia com que eu me sentisse mal só de imaginar com os dois se sentiam. ─ Por isso quis que meu aniversário fosse esquecido esse ano, mas não devia ter te tratado daquele jeito lá no quarto...

Continuei abraçando Harry forte o suficiente para meus braços amortecerem levemente e segundos depois senti seus dedos acariciarem os nós dos meus, porém ele continuou quieto como antes.

─ Quer tomar banho comigo? ─ Indaguei extremamente baixo, temendo que ele negasse.

Eu não queria que Harry negasse.

Como se respondesse minha pergunta, Harry entrelaçou seus dedos nos meus e levou uma de minhas mãos até seus lábios para depositar um beijo na palma dela.

Acabei sorrindo, portanto, observando o quanto meu marido era um romântico incurável.

─ Eu acho uma boa ideia. ─ Falou num tom baixo e rouco.

Minha pele, é claro, se arrepiou por completo.

Harry então virou para ficar frente a frente comigo, soltando minhas mãos no processo e agarrando minha cintura para me puxar para mais perto. Respirei fundo, pois meus pulmões definitivamente precisavam de oxigênio e deixei que sua boca alcançasse a minha.

A melhor parte de nosso beijo é sempre o fato de Harry sorrir durante o processo. Eu posso sentir a pele de seu rosto repuxar e imagino o quão profunda suas covinhas ficam quando o sorriso se mostra completo naqueles lábios cheios e atrevidos.

Eu quero beijá-lo ainda mais por isso. Quero morder seu lábio inferior e quero ficar assim para sempre.

Quero curtir cada doce momento que passo com Harry enquanto ele está por perto.

**

Harry tratou logo de pegar uma pilha de roupa e me seguir até o banheiro para mostrar que tinha aceitado de muito bom grado a proposta de tomar banho comigo. Soltei uma gargalhada quando ele quase tropeçou em seus próprios pés e ri mais ainda quando ele teve de impedir Sirene de entrar no banheiro com nós dois.

Talvez ela estivesse com ciúme de mim, afinal de contas.

Eu não a julgaria por isso.

Afinal, eu era o seu humano e não o de Harry.

Dei de ombros, compreendendo seu sentimento.

Pigarreei um pouco desconfortável e sem jeito quando me vi tendo de tirar minhas roupas na frente de Harry. É claro que eu nunca fui uma pessoa muito tímida, porém confesso que o fato de meu corpo mostrar inúmeras manchas agora de cor amarelada ─ pois o roxo, graças aos céus, havia suavizado ─ acabou me deixando um pouco desconcertado.

Não era uma visão muito agradável.

Eu estava semelhante a um morto-vivo.

Definitivamente semelhante a um morto-vivo.

─ O que foi? ─ Harry parou no meio do caminho de tirar suas próprias calças e ficou me encarando com o rosto tomado em confusão. ─ O que aconteceu? ─ Seu tom era de preocupação.

─ Eu estou horrível. ─ Confessei em um lamento exagerado. ─ Olha isso! ─ Mostrei as marcas de meu corpo. As várias marcas dele. ─ É assustador.

Harry terminou de tirar a calça, pois aquela posição e o modo como elas estavam parecia uma receita perfeita para um desastre, e deu alguns passos até onde eu estava.

─ Vem aqui, monstrinho. ─ Deu um sorriso de lado e revirei os olhos.

─ Eu não vou ir aí. ─ Harry ergueu uma das sobrancelhas. Ele deveria estar vendo que eu estava somente querendo camuflar meu embaraço diante de meu corpo. Era tão óbvio. ─ Me fale alguma coisa bonita, hm? ─ Meus olhos brilharam docemente com o pedido. ─ Algo que me deixe bem. ─ Apontei em sua direção e sorri sem mostrar os dentes.

Queria que Harry me animasse e dissesse o quanto não se importava com os meus hematomas. Queria que ele beijasse cada cantinho de meu corpo e dissesse que nem mais percebia as marcas amareladas em meu braços e coxas.

Notei o cenho de Harry franzir. Ele parecia estar pensando em algo para dizer. Algo que fosse legal. Bom mesmo. Que me deixasse bem. Que me deixasse muito bem comigo mesmo. Em seguida, fez a coisa mais provável que meu marido ─ cópia exata da outra realidade ─ poderia fazer.

Deu o maldito sorriso de lado, é claro, e se aproximou tão rápido que mal pude perceber seus movimentos. Antes que eu pudesse também contestar ou exclamar algo, seus braços agarraram meu corpo com precisão e força e me jogaram contra a parede, fazendo meu corpo roçar no material gelado.

Agarrei os poucos cabelos de sua nuca, visto que ele tinha cortado as pontas mais uma vez, e enrolei as pequenas mechas em meus dedos. Eu adorava fazer isso. Eu amo o modo como a cor delas contrasta com os meus dedos. Amo como eles são macios e cheirosos. Harry enterrou sua cabeça em meu pescoço e suspirou, fazendo com que eu sentisse sua respiração quente na região.

Ele deixou um beijo quente ali enquanto minhas mãos traçaram linhas em suas costas.

─ Não vou te encorajar dizendo que essas manchas ficam bem em você. ─ Sussurrou bem perto de meu ouvido. Talvez minhas pernas estivessem tremendo um pouco, mas Harry não precisava saber disso. ─ Isso seria encorajar aquela ideia estúpida de entrar em um prédio em chamas. ─ Revirei os olhos. Ok, ok. Eu tinha aprendido a minha lição. Harry poderia parar com os sermões agora. ─ E eu prefiro as minhas marcas em seu corpo.

Ótimo! Aquilo deixou meu corpo todo arrepiado e Harry pareceu perceber, pois senti seus lábios se abrirem em um sorriso contra a minha pele.

Eu acabava me denunciando sozinho. Sozinho!

Mas quem eu queria enganar também?

Afinal de contas, eu estava todo entregue a meu marido e isso não era segredo para ninguém.

Exceto a parte dele ser meu marido. Isso era uma informação que eu volta e meia devia morder a língua para não deixar que ela me entregasse.

Deixei que nossos lábios se encontrassem para mais um beijo e meu corpo derreteu enquanto sua língua adentrava a minha boca e seus braços me guiavam para debaixo do chuveiro desligado. Afastei-me rapidamente para apenas tirar minha camiseta antes que Harry pudesse ter a chance de ligar o chuveiro.

As primeiras gotas caíram sobre minha pele e sobre os cabelos de Harry enquanto mais uma vez eu sentia meu corpo ser guiado para contra a parede de azulejos frios. Por mais que pudesse se mostrar incômoda a sensação gelada contra a minha pele, eu gostava do modo como meu corpo entrava em chamas pelo toque dos dedos ásperos de Harry contra a minha pele e fazia aquele frio em minha espinha passar em meros segundos.

Distribuindo uma linha de beijos da curva de meu pescoço, descendo por meu peitoral e seguindo por meu abdômen, Harry começou a tirar também a boxer, ficando nu assim como eu. Meus dedos agarraram seus ombros e meus lábios latejavam necessitados por um beijo seu, porém o modo como Harry passou a distribuir beijos por minha cintura e se ajoelhou diante de mim fez com que eu esquecesse de como eu desejava mordiscar sua boca.

─ H-Harry, por favor... ─ Meus dedos encontraram alguns fios de seus cabelos enquanto vagavam por um caminho qualquer e se prendiam nos mesmos de forma desesperada. Tentei puxar Harry para mais perto de minha cintura, porém ele segurou minhas coxas e olhou para cima, encontrando meus olhos.

Foi impossível controlar o arrepio que subiu por minhas costas. Apoiei minha cabeça contra os azulejos e deixei minha boca entreabrir no mesmo instante. Assim que olhei novamente para Harry, ele ainda se encontrava de joelhos, porém agora sorria de lado, seu maldito e sexy sorriso de lado. Em seguida, desviou sua atenção de meu rosto e segurou meu membro com as mãos, deixando-me soltar um gemido abafado e sôfrego por entre os lábios, e lambeu minha glande do modo mais lento e torturante possível.

Engoli em seco e tombei a cabeça para frente, ainda com os dedos presos nos fios de cabelo pequenos de sua cabeça. Sem que eu pudesse conter, um gemido escapou por entre meus lábios e puxei a cabeça de meu marido para mais perto.

─ Não f-faz isso... ─ Pedi e senti sua boca engolir ainda mais a extensão. ─ Porra...

Harry então começou a me chupar mais rápido e minhas pernas enfraqueceram na mesma hora, mas tentei me manter firme ali. Ele sugava meu membro com vontade enquanto eu praticamente apoiava meu joelho em seu peito. Sua língua massageava meu pau de um modo tão gostoso, tão prazeroso, que eu nem mais sabia ao certo quais as palavras fracas que saíam por minha boca.

─ Mais, mais, mais... ─ Praticamente supliquei e abri um pouco mais os olhos, observando as mechas de Harry se moverem em minha frente.

Se ele continuasse, eu sabia que não duraria por muito tempo, principalmente após ter ficado tanto tempo sem tanto contato. Eu não fazia ideia de como eu tinha aguentado tanto tempo longe de Harry, mas sabia que gozaria rápido como um adolescente.

─ Você é tão gostoso. ─ Sussurrou após parar com os movimentos por um instante. Manhei frustrado e ele apertou minhas coxas com força. ─ Seu pau é tão gostoso. Você gosta de como a minha boca fica em torno dele, hm? Eu quero te foder aqui. ─ Harry se pôs de pé e beijou minha boca enquanto a água do chuveiro corria por suas costas. ─ Quer? ─ Fiz que sim com a cabeça e fechei os olhos. Minhas mãos se encontravam perdidas em seu corpo, vasculhando cada traço de músculo seu. Harry se aproximou ainda mais de meu corpo e sussurrou contra o meu pescoço. ─ Eu não ouvi.

─ Harry...

Seus dedos circularam minha entrada e apoiei minha testa em seu ombro enquanto gemia alto e arrastado. Em seguida, beijei seus lábios e procurei alguma forma de roçar meu corpo no seu.

─ Eu não tenho camisinha aqui. ─ Harry sussurrou frustrado, ponderando ir pegar as malditas camisinhas que se encontravam provavelmente no seu quarto.

Meus olhos se abriram.

─ Se a sua preocupação sou eu, pode ficar tranquilo que estou limpo. Fiz todos os meus exames. ─ Informei sério e seus olhos me fitaram do mesmo modo.

Em seguida, Harry me beijou e segurou meu rosto entre a palma de suas mãos.

─ Não é isso, babe. Só achei que preferia assim...

─ Quero sentir você. ─ Pedi afoito e passei minhas pernas por sua cintura. ─ Por favor... Você q-quer isso? Quer? ─ Beijei seu pescoço e ele afundou os lábios no meu, sugando a pele da região, talvez desejando deixar uma marca ali.

─ Sim, sim. Porra! ─ Gemeu e voltou a acariciar minha entrada, fazendo meu corpo se contorcer em prazer e desespero.

Eu definitivamente precisava mais do que aquilo.

Por isso, deixei um de minhas mãos escorregar por entre nossos corpos e alcancei a sua mão que me provocava. Forcei então que ele colocasse um dedo dentro de minha entrada e, surpreso, Harry me encarou por um momento. No entanto, como se não precisasse dizer nada, deixou que um deles deslizasse para dentro. Apertei meu corpo contra o seu e mordi seu ombro, gemendo contra a sua pele. Minhas pernas deslizaram por suas coxas sem forças e quando senti outro dedo seu seguindo o caminho de minha entrada acabei por gemer sofregamente outra vez.

Harry esperou que eu me acostumasse com seus dedos e passou a me tesourar em seguida, indo fundo e deixando-me gemer. Sorrindo quando eu quase não me aguentava em pé e beijando meus lábios enquanto com a outra mão acariciava seu próprio membro.

Ele tirou os dedos de dentro de mim e minhas mãos arranharam suas costas em frustração. Suas mãos agarraram minhas coxas outra vez e Harry se empurrou contra meu corpo na parede, segurando-me com força contra os azulejos.

─ Puta merda. ─ Sussurrou rouco e meu corpo se arrepiou por completo. ─ Você fica tão lindo desse jeito. Eu quero tanto foder você.

─ Harry, para de enrolar, por favor. ─ Beijei mais uma vez os seus lábios e revirei os olhos para o seu sorriso de lado. ─ Você está me deixando l-louc--

Interrompi o que eu estava dizendo quando senti sua glande deslizar por minha entrada. Minha boca se entreabriu, porém nenhum som saiu por ela naquele instante. Minhas mãos subiram as costas de Harry e agarrei os fios de seus cabelos enquanto eu apoiava minha testa na sua e deixava meu nariz roçar no seu.

O membro de Harry começou a deslizar ainda mais em minha entrada, mas meu marido sempre checava se eu não estava sentindo muita dor com seus movimentos lentos. Assim que estava completamente dentro de mim, ele então aguardou para que eu me acostumasse com sua extensão e, quando beijei seus lábios uma vez, permitindo que se movesse, Harry deu a primeira estocada e ouvir seu gemido grosso e rouco que fez com que meu corpo todo se arrepiasse e suasse. Esquentasse de um modo que eu podia sentir as chamas queimando dentro de mim.

─ Tão bom... ─ Sussurrou e continuou com suas estocadas, fazendo-me gemer. ─ Tão gostoso... Eu a-amo quando você me marca assim... ─ Disse sobre meus dedos que afundavam na pele de suas costas. Mordeu o lóbulo de minha orelha e deixei que uma de minhas mãos alcançasse meu membro e passasse a massageá-lo.

─ Assim... ─ Pedi alto quando senti uma estocada contra a minha próstata. Minhas costas roçavam contra o material gelado e a diferença com a temperatura de meu corpo era nítida. ─ Assim... Mais, m-mais...

─ Eu quero te foder c-contra a mesa de centro de n-novo. ─ Gemeu em minha boca e deslizou sua língua para dentro dela, começando a me beijar em seguida ao mesmo tempo em que entrava e saia de dentro de mim e continuava a ir o mais fundo que podia.

─ Eu q-quero no s-sofá. ─ Falei levemente consciente. ─ Q-Quero que m-me foda n-no sofá... E a-aqui.

Eu não conseguia sequer respirar direito. Meu corpo todo suava enquanto Harry se movimentava contra mim cada vez mais rápido e mais forte. Joguei minha cabeça para trás e me apoiei contra os azulejos, tentando de alguma forma conter os gemidos que se tornaram incontroláveis e frequentes, assim como os gemidos roucos de Harry. Senti meu baixo ventre se contrair e sabia que faltava pouco para eu gozar.

─ Eu consigo m-mais segurar. ─ Disse com um gemido. ─ H-Harry... Eu não--

Harry segurou minha ereção com uma das mãos e passou a me masturbar. Seus lábios capturaram os meus e ele passou a me beijar de um jeito tão gostoso, tão prazeroso, tão delicioso, que não consegui mais me controlar. Acabei gozando em sua mão e em meu abdômen segundos depois com o peito arfando. Harry continuou se movimentando dentro de mim de forma rápida e gemendo, apoiando sua testa contra o meu ombro e também gozando no minuto seguinte dentro de mim.

Nossas respirações ainda se encontravam extremamente rápidas e eu sentia minha testa suar levemente, porém Harry não esperou nenhum minuto sequer e colou nossos lábios para um beijo calmo, soltando minhas coxas e acariciando todo o meu corpo.

─ Feliz aniversário atrasado. ─ Sussurro, fazendo-me sorrir.

**

─ Vou fazer um bolo para comemorarmos o seu aniversário. ─ Foi isso que Harry falou assim que saímos do banheiro e ele secava seus cabelos extremamente molhados.

─ Harry... ─ Falei de modo a repreendê-lo.

─ Eu quero! ─ Disse como se aquilo finalizasse a questão.

Teimoso!

Revirei os olhos e passei a mão nos olhos.

─ Posso te ajudar então? ─ Suas sobrancelhas cerraram por estranhar minha proposta. ─ Quero aprender a cozinhar e você poderia me ajudar.

─ Hm... ─ Pareceu pensar e esperei impaciente. ─ Acho melhor então você fazer o jantar e eu faço o bolo. Ao mesmo tempo e juntos, dividindo a mesma cozinha.

─ Por que não posso fazer o bolo? ─ Indaguei confuso.

─ Porque o bolo é o seu segundo presente de aniversário. ─ Revirei os olhos e Harry deu apenas mais um sorriso antes de bicar seus lábios nos meus e repousar a toalha enrolada em seu pescoço após terminar de secar os cabelos.

─ Ok... ─ Sussurrei derrotado, principalmente pelo fato de ele ter me beijado após ter dito que era ele quem prepararia meu presente. ─ Mas posso escolher o que eu quiser cozinhar?

─ Claro. ─ Deu de ombros. ─ Só não coloque fogo na cozinha.

Esbocei uma careta e mostrei meu dedo do meio a ele antes de seguir para meu quarto ─ antigo, visto que agora eu passava a maior parte do tempo no quarto de Harry. Assim que terminei o que eu tinha de fazer, segui o caminho em direção à cozinha e Harry e Sirene já me esperavam por lá.

Sirene, é claro, estava sendo alimentada na boca com pequenos pedaços de pão e soltei uma leve risada ao ver tal cena.

─ Está pronto? ─ Harry exclamou sorridente.

─ Com certeza, chef. ─ Dei um sorriso grande. ─ Eu já aprendi muita coisa sabe. Vai ser fácil...

─ Hm... Por que eu tenho a leve impressão de que toda a vez que você diz isso algo desanda?

Rolei meus olhos e andei até a geladeira, abrindo-a para procurar pelos ingredientes que eu precisava.

─ Antes de tudo, isso não é verdade. ─ Meu cenho franziu. ─ E segundo... Cadê o presunto?

Harry apoiou o queixo em meu ombro, dando-me um susto no primeiro momento, e em seguida beijou a pele de meu pescoço que se encontrava com o meu ombro.

─ O que está planejando fazer? ─ Com uma das mãos, tirou o pote com presunto que estava escondido mais embaixo na geladeira e me entregou.

Fechei a porta da mesma, virei para ele e beijei seus lábios avermelhados.

─ Segredo. ─ Sorri maldoso, vingando-me, visto que Harry não parecia ter muito a intenção de me contar qual bolo pretendia fazer. ─ Vai saber quando for comer. ─ Foi a vez dele revirar os olhos.

─ Se eu conseguir comer... ─ Sussurrou e segurou o riso.

─ Meça as suas palavras. ─ Ameacei e lancei um olhar mortal a meu marido.

Após dar risada da minha cara e levar um soco no ombro por isso, Harry começou a fazer o bolo de costas para mim, como se procurasse esconder o meu presente. Ele nem mesmo seguia uma receita, porém eu preferi não arriscar e abrir o caderno de Harry na página da receita que sempre me dava água na boca.

Não seria muito difícil. Harry com certeza gostaria do prato que eu faria para ele.

─ Am-- ─ Parei imediatamente com o apelido carinhoso que eu quase tinha usado para me referir a Harry e mordi os lábios, sentindo minhas bochechas esquentarem. Eu não tinha certeza, mas acredito que ainda não estávamos na fase do "eu te amo". Talvez Harry pudesse achar extremamente estranho... Eu preferia esperar até que ele dissesse isso primeiro, pois meus sentimentos estavma ali só esperando os de Harry florescerem. ─ Amém que todos os ingredientes estão aqui! ─ Disfarcei e Harry deu risada, parecendo não perceber o que eu quase tinha deixado escapar por meus lábios. ─ Harry, você pode vir me ajudar, por favor? Eu não sei direito temperar esse frango... Tem que cortar?

Harry deu risada mais uma vez e tive certeza de que era ele quem tinha influenciado Jamie na outra realidade para que aquele bebê risse tanto da minha cara como fazia.

Meu marido então limpou as mãos no avental que usava e chegou perto de mim, verificando que eu mal tinha começado a preparar o nosso jantar.

─ Não olha a receita. ─ Mandei.

─ E como vou saber o que precisa ser feito com esse frango? ─ Insistiu.

Coloquei as mãos em cima do livro para esconder o que era.

─ Harry... ─ Resmunguei. ─ É só o negócio de temperar aí. ─ Fiz um gesto qualquer com a cabeça, fazendo-o rir.

─ Você tem que fazer o que com o frango? Cozinhar? Fritar? Assar? Cozinhar e fritar?

Fitei-o desconfiado.

─ Por que quer saber? ─ Ele soltou o ar dos pulmões de forma impaciente.

─ Argh! Ok! Independente do que você pretende fazer, é melhor cortar o frango em tiras, porque assim fica mais fácil de temperar e o sal penetrar a carne.

─ E como eu corto? ─ Questionei sério.

─ O quê?! ─ Quase exclamou.

─ Como eu corto? ─ Falei mais alto.

Harry negou com a cabeça e lavou as mãos na pia em seguida. Logo depois, fitou bem fundo os meus olhos e disse:

─ Olha... Eu vou te mostrar como faz e depois você copia o que eu fizer para os outros, ok? ─ Concordei com a cabeça e Harry pegou a faca de minhas mãos enquanto eu procurava esconder a receita que estava usando de seus olhos. ─ Você primeiro precisa fazer um corte fino aqui. Está vendo? ─ Fitou-me. ─ Bem aqui. ─ E olhou de novo para a carne. ─ Agora você corta... Cuidado para não cortar os dedos. Deixa de lado todo o frango e joga um pouco de sal, pimenta do reino e alecrim dos dois lados do pedaço. Assim... ─ Lançou seu olhar mais uma vez para o meu rosto. ─ Entendeu?

─ Uhum. ─ Fiz que sim com a cabeça e ele me passou a faca.

─ Ok. Agora a sua vez.

Fechei o livro, sabendo muito bem qual era a página da receita que eu usava, e com certo receio comecei a cortar uma fatia do peito de frango o mais fino possível, como Harry havia pedido. Ele me observava atentamente parado ao meu lado e lancei um olhar em direção a seu rosto.

─ Você ficou bravo comigo? ─ Perguntei meio receoso.

Eu sei que eu poderia ser muito chato, se quisesse.

O cenho de meu marido se curvou.

─ O quê? Não. Claro que não. Por quê? ─ Dei de ombros, voltando minha concentração para a carne melequenta em minhas mãos. Nem meio segundo depois, Harry abraçou minha cintura por trás. ─ Não estou. Só estou te ensinando. Eu fico muito sério quando ensino algo a alguém. ─ Disse em tom de brincadeira e mordeu minha orelha, fazendo-me rir em seguida.

Também provocou cócegas em meu estômago e tentei me desvencilhar de seus braços. Primeiro larguei a faca, é claro, porque eu já era um perigo constante sem a necessidade de se ter nenhuma arma em minha mão, e depois tentei sair do aperto de seus braços.

Meu corpo ficou de frente para o seu e Harry me prendeu contra a bancada onde eu estava. Lançou seu maldito e delicioso sorriso de lado e minhas pernas tremeram quando seus lábios se aproximaram. No entanto, ao invés de beijar meus lábios, sua boca encontrou um caminho até meu nariz, deixando um beijo ali. Um singelo beijo ali.

Idiota.

─ O que foi isso? ─ Dei risada. ─ Beijando o meu nariz agora, hm?

─ Eu realmente gosto dele. Gosto de como eu posso fazer isso quando eu quiser.

─ Quando quiser? ─ Minhas sobrancelhas arquearam.

─ Yep. Quando eu quiser. ─ Sorriu e beijou meu nariz outra vez. ─ Por isso é uma boa eu ser Johnny e você a Baby de Dirty Dancing. Você sabe... Acho que essa música acabou se tornando a nossa música.

Revirei os olhos.

Não há explicações em parte alguma do universo para eu amar alguém tão clichezão.

─ Essa é a maior idiotice que eu já ouvi na minha vida. ─ Harry piscou lentamente e me olhou fingindo paciência. ─ Eu posso ser o Johnny e mesmo assim você continuará podendo beijar o meu nariz. Eu sou o Johnny. Não venha com joguinhos para cima de mim.

Ele negou com a cabeça sarcasticamente.

─ Nope. Porque tem uma cena em que o Johnny beija o nariz de Baby enquanto dançam. Depois que ele gira e aproxima ela do corpo dele. Eu lembro dessa cena. Já assisti mil vezes esse filme. ─ Suas sobrancelhas se encontravam levantadas enquanto me explicava sobre isso.

─ Nem vem. ─ Harry começou a rir enquanto minhas feições se transformavam em uma carranca. ─ Eu sou o Johnny e ponto final. Agora vai pra lá, porque eu tenho que fazer o nosso jantar.

Harry balançou a cabeça e deixou um selinho em meus lábios.

─ Ok. Espero que fique bom isso aí.

─ Vai ficar. ─ Falei confiante e voltei a fazer o que eu estava fazendo quando Harry se afastou e foi cuidar de seu bolo. ─ E se não ficar, pedimos pizza. ─ E ele riu daquele jeito engraçado outra vez.

Não tive muitos problemas para continuar a fazer o prato explicado na receita.

Quero dizer... Harry me ajudou a não criar muitos problemas para continuar a fazer o prato explicado na receita.

Não tinha como esconder o fato de que vez ou outra ─ e quase sempre ─ eu tirava dúvidas sobre o que de fato eu deveria fazer, visto que aquelas malditas receitas não estavam muito bem explicadas e não davam chances para que um inexperiente como eu pudesse aprender sozinho a cozinhar.

─ Mexa o purê até ele se tornar uma massa homogênea. ─ Li o que estava escrito naquele pequeno livrinho e minhas sobrancelhas se curvaram. ─ Olha só, Harry! De novo! Quem escreveu isso aqui não explicou direito o que se deve fazer.

─ Foi a minha mãe que colocou essa receita aí, Louis. ─ Harry acabou descobrindo que eu estava preparando (ou melhor, tentando preparar) um frango recheado com mussarela envolto em presunto com purê de batatas. Na verdade, ficou muito fácil para ele descobrir o que era depois da terceira vez em que o chamei para me ajudar.

─ Er... Não importa agora. Como é que eu vou saber como mexer o purê? Sentido anti-horário ou horário? O que é para ela massa homogênea? Eu não sei! ─ Exclamei ao mesmo tempo indignado e um pouco irritado.

Harry, aquele ridículo, somente revirou os olhos para mim e deu risada.

Ele não estava levando a sério meus problemas ali.

─ Louis, sério, é só mexer. Não tem segredo nisso.

Bufei em seguida e comecei a misturar o purê de batatas, escolhendo o sentido horário para isso.

Se desse errado, com toda a certeza eu colocaria a culpa toda em Harry.

─ Você fala isso, porque nunca precisou se preocupar com esse tipo de coisa. Sua comida fica boa e pronto.

─ Babe... ─ Ele se aproximou e deu uma olhada no purê e no modo como eu me esforçava para mexer a massa. ─ Ok, yeah? Tem sim um segredo. O segredo é provar o que você está fazendo. Vamos... ─ Fitei-o sem compreender coisa alguma. ─ Passe o dedo mindinho no purê e prove para ver como está ficando.

─ Ew! Eu não vou fazer isso. É nojento. ─ Esbocei uma careta.

─ Vamos lá! Só uma provadinha. ─ Ele passou o dedo em uma sobra de purê no canto e provou, parecendo gostar de como estava ficando. Eu, no entanto, não consegui conter minha segunda careta de nojo.

Com um pé atrás e ainda fitando Harry de maneira estranha, imitei seu gesto e provei do purê de batatas, ficando extasiado pelo delicioso gosto daquilo. Estava ficando realmente muito bom.

─ Talvez um pouco mais de leite? ─ Arrisquei e Harry sorriu grande.

─ Acho que ficará muito bom assim também.

Após isso, voltei a preparar o nosso jantar e talvez eu estivesse um pouco mais confiante do que antes. Arrisquei alguns ingredientes para melhorar o sabor do prato e segui o conselho de Harry de provar a comida.

Contudo, usei uma colher para manter a higiene de tudo aquilo, é claro.

Assim que terminei o preparo do prato completamente, Harry, obviamente, insistiu para provar um pouco do frango recheado com uma colher de purê após colocar seu bolo para assar.

─ E aí? ─ Indaguei receoso, mordendo o lábio inferior em expectativa.

─ Delicioso. ─ Sussurrou, provocando um calafrio por todo o meu corpo. O sorriso de lado se formou em seus lábios e minha boca ficou levemente seca ao me ver encarando a dele. ─ Não disse o quê. ─ Em seguida, beijei seus lábios com vontade e Harry retribuiu na mesma intensidade. Meus braços rodearam sua cintura e o forcei a se aproximar, porém senti os braços de Harry segurarem minhas coxas e me puxarem para cima, fazendo com que eu colocasse minhas pernas ao redor de seu quadril.

─ O que pensa que está fazendo? ─ Dei risada e me segurei na camisa que vestia.

─ O que acha?

─ Você tem fogo nessa bunda. Fogo! ─ Exclamei gargalhando.

Harry já andava em direção a seu quarto enquanto me carregava no colo e eu dava risada, pois senti que meu corpo poderia cair a qualquer momento.

Mas é claro que Harry não deixou isso acontecer. Senti seus dedos apalparem minha bunda e levantei minhas sobrancelhas. Ele gargalhou e apertou-a de modo forte para me provocar. Em seguida, fechou a porta do cômodo com o pé, para que Sirene não entrasse, e me jogou contra o colchão em seguida.

Não demorou nem meio segundo para que seu corpo cobrisse o meu.

-x-


	39. Poça d'água

"I care. I always care. This is my problem."

**

Quando acordei no dia seguinte, após comer o prato preparado por nada mais nada menos que eu mesmo ─ e que tinha ficado excepcionalmente delicioso ─ e dormir ao lado de Harry naquela maldita cama que rangia a noite toda com o menor dos movimentos, acabei acordando pronto para provar o bolo feito por Harry em comemoração ao meu aniversário.

Porém, claro, como Harry sempre transformava tudo em um espetáculo, ele não deixou e tirou o bolo delicioso de perto de mim.

─ Por que não? ─ Questionei de braços cruzados e com a paciência tendendo a zero.

─ Porque tem que deixar na geladeira por algumas horas. ─ Falou como se fosse óbvio, porém minha cara de confusão refletia o quanto aquilo parecia papo furado para mim.

Não deixei por aquilo, é claro, e tratei logo de deixar que minhas expressões fossem tomadas por uma de sofrimento.

─ Você vai me deixar ir trabalhar com fome? ─ Perguntei lamentando.

Harry, aquele ridículo, apenas revirou os olhos.

─ Você vai trabalhar? No domingo? ─ Indagou confuso.

─ Quero ver as crianças. ─ Falei em excitação.

─ Mas você as verá amanhã, não?

─ Sim, mas, argh... Eu preciso vê-las, ok? Além disso, alguém precisa colocar papel higiênico nos banheiros, dar uma passada de vassoura nos corredores... Quer que as crianças fiquem no meio da imundice? ─ Harry deu risada e acariciou o pelo de Sirene que estava deitada em seu colo enquanto ele assistia algum programa qualquer na TV. Aquela vendida já estava me traindo, afinal de contas. ─ Por falar em papel higiênico, precisamos fazer compras. Está quase acabando tudo por aqui e daqui a dois dias será Ano Novo. Não podemos começar de um ano para o outro sem nada nessa casa.

─ Vamos amanhã então. Depois de nossos expedientes. Pode ser?

─ Ok. ─ Vesti um de meus casacos pretos preso no cabide perto da saída e abri a porta pronto para ir trabalhar. ─ Mas saiba que as pessoas estarem brigando por um pedaço de papel amanhã de tão cheio que o mercado estará.

Harry de risada, voltando a atenção para a TV. Voltei até a sala e resolvi pegar a chave de minha caminhonete, observando em seguida o fato de Harry ter começado a fazer massagem na barriga de Sirene com os pés. Fitei-a com raiva, acusando-a com o olhar de ser uma tremenda de uma traidora, porém ela apenas deixou a língua cair para fora da boca e balançou o rabo contente. Mesmo que o orfanato fosse perto, eu resolvi que iria começar a andar com Doroteia até lá, afinal de contas Harry era uma pessoa muito caseira e saímos cada vez menos de casa.

É claro que eu esperava que isso mudasse quando resolvêssemos adotar as crianças. No entanto, até lá, eu teria que me contentar com as ocasiões raras em que passeávamos por Londres.

Não que eu estivesse reclamando do fato de ficar aninhado nos braços de Harry em um tarde fria de fim de semana, mas eu também amava sair e desejava fazer isso de vez em quando.

Talvez eu acabasse sugerindo isso a meu marido algum dia desses.

─ A gente podia sair algum dia desses, né? ─ Sugeri sem pensar duas vezes. Talvez eu fosse um pouco ansioso em relação as coisas.

─ Sair? ─ Ganhei a atenção de Harry e ele pareceu pensar. ─ Onde?

─ Eu não sei. Talvez dar uma volta por aí? ─ Falei mais como uma pergunta. ─ Nós não temos muita grana, então talvez tivéssemos que escolher algum programa que não pagasse nada. O que acha de andar em algum parque com Sirene? Ela iria gostar.

Harry sorriu com direito a covinhas em sua bochecha.

─ Parece legal. Conheço um parque que talvez você goste, mas é um pouco longe do centro da cidade. Fica mais no subúrbio... Ao lado fica um parque de diversão e podemos andar de montanha russa, roda gigante...

─ Com a Sirene? ─ Questionei como se aquela sua ideia fosse um absurdo.

─ Ninguém irá perceber, se ela entrar conosco.

─ Claro que não. ─ Revirei os olhos. ─ Imagine a Sirene na montanha russa? Ela sairá voando dali. Vamos ficar só com a andada no parque que é mais seguro.

Foi a vez de Harry revirar os olhos e olhar para a minha cachorra com as sobrancelhas completamente levantadas.

─ Olhe só quem está querendo dar uma de responsável agora, Si! ─ E minha Sancho Pança latiu animada.

─ Si? Mas que por--...?

─ Seu pai poderia ter sido mais responsável naquele incêndio, não é mesmo? ─ Fez carinho com os pés novamente na barriga de minha cachorra e o corpo dela se contorceu animado no sofá. ─ Quem é a linda do papai, hm? Quem é? ─ Falou para Sirene e coçou seu pescoço, deixando suas orelhas de forma relaxada.

─ Sirene! ─ Ela apenas me olhou atenta após a minha chamada de atenção, porém continuou com a língua de fora e o rabo abanando, deitada de modo extremamente animado entre as pernas de Harry que não parava de fazer carinho e falar coisas como "você gosta disso, né?" ou "quer carinho aqui?" de forma infantil. ─ É uma exibida mesmo. ─ Reclamei. ─ Eu vou trabalhar que eu ganho mais. Espero que quando eu voltar, essa sem vergonhice tenha acabado.

E saí da sala de estar em direção a porta com os pés batendo forte contra o chão amadeirado e escutando a gargalhada esquisita de Harry atrás de mim.

Aquele ridículo.

**

Assim que cheguei no orfanato e após explicar para a diretora que tinha passado ali para deixar os banheiros em ordem e tudo um pouco mais limpo, segui meu caminho de encontro às crianças. Sendo mais exato, segui meu caminho em direção aos meus filhos.

No entanto, Kristen não estava lá, visto que ela tinha trabalhado na semana de Natal e agora no Ano Novo havia tirado dias de folga. Por sorte, Lily e Jamie se encontravam na quadra esportiva coberta brincando com bonecos e peças, assim como todas as outras crianças. As portas se encontravam encostadas, pois o vento gelado não dava trégua para ninguém e após a minha entrada no recinto fechei-as também.

Cumprimentei algumas pessoas que ali trabalhavam e me dirigi rapidamente em direção aos meus filhotes que brincavam sem parar e as gargalhadas um com o outro. Quer dizer... Jamie batia de leve com o monstro do lago Ness na barriga de Lily, como se imitasse o fato de Harry ter mordido a barriga dos dois, e Lily fingia que estava pedindo por ajuda enquanto provocava cócegas nos bracinhos gorduchos do bebê.

Assim que me viram, contudo, voltaram sua atenção para a minha presença e gritaram entusiasmados, esticando os bracinhos em minha direção. Lily procurou arrumar o cabelo completamente bagunçado e Jamie não pensou duas vezes em engatinhar para chegar até onde eu estava.

─ Estão tão bem arrumados. ─ Elogiei, analisando as belas roupas que vestiam. ─ Vão passear nesse frio, hm?

Lily deu risada, colocando a mão em frente a boca, tentando esconder seu sorriso lindo.

─ Nope. ─ Sussurrou. ─ É que hoje é domingo, Lou.

─ É?! E o que tem domingo? Missa? ─ Brinquei.

─ Nope. ─ Repetiu de um jeito fofo enquanto eu pegava Jamie no colo, que acabara se agarrando em minha calça. ─ É dia em que as pessoas vem ver a gente pra escolher pra adotar. ─ Falou infantilmente e quase, quase, deixei Jamie cair no chão.

─ C-Como? ─ Claro que eu tinha esquecido desse pequeno detalhe.

Os dois estavam em um orfanato sob o olhar atento de pessoas que provavelmente queriam adotá-los. Fitei a minha volta e observei uma dúzia de futuros pais olhando de forma fascinada para todas aquelas crianças.

─ Eu quero ser adotar, Lou. ─ Revelou como um segredo, segurando a barra de sua blusa de lã rosa. ─ É por isso que veio hoje, Lou? Veio me adotar? ─ Questionou esperançosa e com os olhos brilhando. ─ Vai adotar Jaime também? ─ Deu um sorriso grande.

─ Jamie! ─ Uma das cuidadoras se aproximou dele e brincou com suas mãozinhas. Por estar muito bem acomodado em meu colo, Jamie gargalhou e brincou com a cuidadora que eu nem sabia o nome. ─ Primeira vez que vejo Jamie se dando bem com algum adulto por aqui. ─ Confessou para mim. ─ Dessa vez, alguns pais estão até mesmo interessado nele. Olha ali! ─ Apontou discretamente e vi a atenção da maioria voltada para o meu filho. ─ Logo mais terá um papai e uma mamãe, Jamie. ─ Disse ao bebê.

─ Pa-ba! ─ Gritou contente, esticando os braços para cima e as pessoas que nos observavam suspiraram apaixonadas.

Não, não, não, não, não!

Isso não pode estar acontecendo.

Assim que a cuidadora se afastou, coloquei cuidadosamente Jamie no chão, evitando fazê-lo chorar.

─ Escute, Lily... ─ Segurei seus bracinhos e ela me olhou esperançosa novamente. Meu coração se quebrava só de vê-la assim. Pois eu não podia dar o que ela queria agora. Não agora. Mesmo com o coração desesperado, era muito mais complicado do que apenas assinar papéis e levá-la para casa. ─ Hoje não dá, yeah? ─ Seu rosto murchou e suas expressões entristeceram por completo. Eu poderia dizer até que lágrimas se formaram em seus olhos. ─ Mas eu vou te adotar, ok? Eu juro que vou. Eu vou ser o seu papai. Eu só preciso me casar com o outro papai.

─ Pa-ba! ─ Jamie mais uma vez gritou animado e ouvi sussurros sobre ele.

Eu queria que aquilo tudo parasse. Eu estava prestes a pegar aquelas duas crianças e fugir daquele lugar com elas.

─ Jamie, por favor, pare com isso. ─ Quase implorei. ─ Agora não, ok? Por favor. ─ Coloquei um indicador em frente a boca pedindo silêncio e ele imitou meu gesto, calando-se em seguida.

─ Eu vou ter dois papais? ─ Lily se animou.

─ Uhum. ─ Sorri animado. ─ Tudo bem com isso, certo?

─ O outro papai vai ser o homem que é o monstro do lago Ness?

─ Esse mesmo. O nome dele é Harry.

─ Harry... ─ Disse sonhadora e suas bochechas coraram. ─ Parece nome de príncipe.

─ Mas ele é um príncipe, não? ─ Questionei sorrindo.

─ Uhum. ─ Sorriu e colocou as mãos atrás do corpo.

Acariciei seus cabelos e coloquei uma mecha atrás da orelha.

─ Eu juro que vou adotar você, Lily. Você vai ser a minha filhinha, ok? ─ Ela concordou com a cabeça algumas vezes e sorriu timidamente em seguida. Virei para Jamie e cutuquei sua barriga. Ele deu risada, porém, lembrando de meu pedido, colocou o dedão em frente a boca e fez biquinho. ─ E você também. Faz cara de bravo, yeah? Dá a louca. Bate em alguém... ─ Lily deu risada. ─ Mas não deixa ninguém te adotar, pelo amor de Deus.

─ Eu não vou deixar. ─ Lily garantiu e deu risada. ─ Mas não me deixa aqui... ─ Sussurrou.

─ Nunca. Nunca. Eu vou dar um jeito, ok? ─ Fiz carinho em seu rosto e no rosto de Jamie. ─ Agora preciso ir antes que aquele povo fique ainda mais encantado por vocês e queiram tirá-los de mim. Não deixem, por favor. Eu não posso fazer muito agora.

─ Naaaa! ─ Falou Jamie e colocou a mãozinha lambuzada em cima da mão.

─ Não vou não. Nunquinha. Você é o meu papai, Lou. Meu futuro papai. ─ Falou com um sorriso travesso e feliz no rosto. ─ Só você... E o monstro do lago Ness.

**

Quando terminei de fazer o que tinha de pendente ali, dirigi de volta para casa com o coração na mão. Não conseguia parar de pensar em meus filhos e no modo como aquelas pessoas olharam para Jamie. Era como se passasse pela mente delas o desejo de adotá-lo e só aquilo fez com que eu quisesse vomitar.

Eu não conseguia nem imaginar algo assim. Não conseguia nem viver uma vida sem o meu filho ou sem minha filha.

Mas também eu não conseguia imaginar uma vida sem Harry.

No entanto, comecei a ponderar o que eu deveria fazer para adotar as crianças ao mesmo tempo em que apenas desenvolvia meu relacionamento com Harry, visto que estávamos na fase inicial de namoro.

Bom... Eu considerava aquilo um namoro. O fato de Harry já deixar a toalha molhada em cima de nossa cama e eu nunca colocar a roupa suja no lugar poderia até mesmo sugerir que estávamos agindo como casados.

Tive de frear meus pensamentos desesperados no momento em que estacionei em frente ao edifício. Desci do carro cansado e fui direto para o elevador, pois eu definitivamente não subiria as escadas. Destranquei a porta do apartamento, pronto para gritar a Harry quais eram suas intenções comigo, porém fui interrompido ao ouvir o grito de:

─ Surpresa! ─ Minha família, assim como a de Harry, exclamou junto a Niall, Liam, Zayn e, é claro, Harry. Sirene estava logo ao lado de meu marido pronta para pular em meu corpo e me lamber, mas Harry parecia querer evitar isso, pois estava agachado meio segurando meio acariciando o pelo dela.

Eu vou matar Harry Edward Styles Tomlinson.

Fiz um gesto em sua direção, como se fosse matá-lo ao cortar seu pescoço, e todo mundo riu por acreditar que eu tinha feito uma piada.

─ Eu comprei os balões. ─ Niall disse antes que alguém pudesse se manifestar. ─ Pode me agradecer depois.

Cada um de minha família foi me abraçar, assim como fez a família de Harry. Minha mãe e Anne conversavam sem parar, como pude perceber, e elas pareciam ter se dado super bem. Liam me deu um presente muito bem embrulhado e após eu dizer que não precisava ─ é claro que precisava, mas não quis deixar tão na cara ─ abri o mesmo com a rapidez de um carro esportivo. 

─ Uma câmera fotográfica profissional. ─ Sorri grande e tirei uma foto de Sirene que se exibia de um lado para o outro da casa. ─ Adorei. Obrigado.

E ele bateu em minhas costas, como se dissesse que não precisava agradecer.

─ Festa, hm? Festa? ─ Questionei assim que cheguei perto de Harry e ele me abraçou pela cintura. Aproveitei a aproximação para tirar uma foto de seu queixo. Talvez eu tivesse que ler o manual para aprender a mexer melhor naquela coisa.

─ Festa surpresa. Festa surpresa para um teimoso que não quer comemorar o aniversário esse ano. Quem não comemora aniversário?

Alguém que não para de pensar nos filhos que estão no orfanato talvez, pensei comigo mesmo.

Fitei o chão enquanto mexia na barra de seu blusão macio e confortável.

─ Está tudo bem? ─ Perguntou preocupado. ─ Eu pisei muito na bola com isso? Você realmente não queria? ─ Seu tom estava cada vez mais em alerta.

─ Está tudo bem, Harry. ─ Acariciei seu peitoral coberto pelo moletom. ─ Não se preocupe. Eu só estava pensando...

─ E no que estava pensando que te deixou tão triste? ─ Fez carinho com a ponta dos dedos em meu rosto.

─ É só que... ─ Resolvi criar um pouco de coragem para dizer. ─ Hoje no orfanato havia algumas pessoas querendo adotar e eles ficaram encantados por Jamie e--... Eu estou com uma sensação ruim, só isso. Não quero que o adotem, entende?

─ Mas isso é bom para ele, não? ─ Fitei-o incrédulo após ele dizer tal absurdo. ─ Jamie poderá ter uma família, Louis. Você não quer que ele fique lá para sempre, quer?

─ Meu Deus, Harry. ─ Disse revoltado e me afastei um pouco. ─ Cala a boca. Você só pode estar de brincadeira com a minha cara, não é? ─ Uma revolta crescia sem parar dentro de mim. Como ele podia sugerir que alguém, que não fosse nós, adotasse Jamie? Como ele podia fazer isso? Harry me olhava confuso, aquele estúpido. ─ Só para você saber, Jamie é--

─ Olhem lá! ─ Aquele loiro chiclete apareceu para atrapalhar o momento em que eu acertaria um soco no meio da boca de Harry. ─ Olhem o que aconteceu, graças a minha pessoa.

Após fuzilar Niall com os olhos, virei para onde ele apontava e observei Liam e Zayn muito próximos e aos cochichos. Eles normalmente se encontravam desse modo quando conversavam, porém, antes que eu pudesse questionar o que diabos o loiro chiclete estava querendo dizer com isso, observei o fato de Liam se aproximar dos lábios de Zayn e deixar um simples selinho ali.

Quase gritei de emoção, apesar de ainda querer gritar de ódio com Harry.

─ Aleluia! ─ Exclamei e me afastei dos braços de Harry, levantando os meus braços para o céu em agradecimento.

Eu não estava no clima para ficar perto de meu marido que tinha dito aquela idiotice para mim minutos antes.

─ Eu já estava começando a achar que isso jamais iria acontecer. ─ Harry confessou. ─ Eles estavam indo a passo de formiga.

─ Liam e Zayn não são as únicas pessoas que andam a passo de formiga aqui. ─ Reclamei e ele me olhou confuso mais uma vez.

Por Deus!

─ Sabe qual o meu segredo para conseguir que eles se aproximassem? ─ Niall começou a explicar. ─ Foi muito simples, sendo sincero. Apenas disse a Liam que Zayn disse que queria beijá-lo e disse a Zayn que Liam queria beijá-lo. Não era nenhuma mentira, afinal de contas. Apenas a parte, talvez, de que eles tinham dito alguma coisa.

─ Você é uma cobra, Niall Chiclete Horan.

─ Chiclete? ─ Questionou confuso, porém preferi ignorar.

Gemma, a irmã de Harry, começou a se aproximar de nós três com aquele barrigão que crescia a cada dia que passava. Seus cabelos, por não estarem sendo mais pintados, mostravam as cores escuras naturais nas raízes e dava um contraste bonito com as mechas coloridas.

─ Irmãozinho querido. O refrigerante acabou e as crianças, eu também, estamos com desejo de refrigerante. Que tal ir enfrentar aquele frio maravilhoso e trazer uma bebida para o amor da sua vida? ─ Piscou várias vezes enquanto esperava Harry dizer isso.

─ Seu marido não pode fazer isso não? ─ Indagou preguiçoso.

─ Harry! ─ Exclamou indignada. ─ Você dá a festa e quer que os outros comprem o que está faltando? Onde já se viu!

─ Você é um saco sem fundo. ─ Acusou infantilmente e revirei os olhos.

─ Olha como fala comigo. Eu estou sensível, ok? Posso começar a chorar a qualquer momento e por culpa sua. Você quer isso? ─ Dramatizou.

─ Dois dramáticos em minha vida. Era só o que eu precisava mesmo. ─ Reclamou.

─ Ele irá comprar sim, Gemma. ─ A irmã de Harry sorriu para mim agradecida. ─ No caminho, eu aproveito para matá-lo.

─ Faça isso, por favor. Assim ele irá parar de me difamar por aí. ─ Apontou o dedo de modo acusatório para Harry. ─ Saco sem fundo é você. ─ E saiu com dificuldade, por causa da barriga, de perto de nós dois.

─ Vamos com o meu carro. ─ Mostrei a chave. ─ Vamos com Doroteia.

─ Quem mané é Doroteia? ─ Niall esnobou com a pergunta.

─ Cala a boca, loiro chiclete.

─ Loiro chiclete? Que merda é loiro chiclete?

─ Você é loiro chiclete, querido. Você.

Niall revirou os olhos e se afastou fazendo gestos com as mãos.

─ Prefiro suas irmãs. Elas são muito mais legais, maluco baixinho.

Fuzilei-o com o olhar enquanto segurava a chave firmemente em minhas mãos, tentando tirar da cabeça a ideia de cravar a mesma em suas costas.

─ Eu também gosto muito mais de mim. ─ Phoebe disse assim que ouviu Niall dizer aquilo.

O loiro, é claro, deu uma gargalhada escandalosa.

─ Vamos logo antes que eu pule nas costas desse chiclete ambulante. ─ Falei para Harry.

─ Hey! ─ Harry chamou a atenção de todos. ─ Nós vamos sair para comprar mais refrigerante e logo voltamos. Minha mãe e Jay é quem mandam aqui, por enquanto. Nada de quebrar tudo. Cuidem do meu sofá.

─ Vem Sirene. ─ Chamei baixinho para que ela nos acompanhasse. Sem considerar duas vezes, Sancho Pança veio correndo a meu encontro, deixando que eu colocasse a coleira em seu pescoço. ─ Nada de sair correndo e me matar de vergonha.

Segui Harry para fora da casa e descemos com o elevador. No caminho, ele tentou passar o braço em volta de meus ombros, porém o afastei com raiva e deixei que Harry me fitasse de modo confuso. Ele que tentasse lembrar o que tinha feito de errado.

Não deveria ter tratado o assunto Jamie de modo tão despreocupado e sem apegos.

Assim, distante de Harry, quando estávamos do lado de fora, coloquei o gorro na cabeça, para me proteger da neve forte que caía, e corri para a porta do motorista de meu carro, abrindo-a, deixando Sirene se acomodar ali e entrando no mesmo em seguida. Harry fez exatamente a mesma coisa e se sentou no assento do passageiro localizado perto da porta, deixando Sirene como um muro que nos separava.

Sirene parecia extremamente animada por estar saindo para passear, visto que seu rabo balançava de um lado para o outro enquanto sua língua ficava para fora e suas orelhas se encontravam extremamente em pé.

─ O que eu fiz que te deixou bravo? ─ Questionou sem pensar duas vezes.

─ Você nem sabe o motivo de eu estar bravo. ─ Liguei o carro e dei a partida três vezes antes dele começar a se movimentar.

─ Foi por causa da festa surpresa?

─ Não. ─ Disse como se fosse óbvio.

─ Porque está parecendo que é sobre a festa surpresa.

─ Não é sobre ela, ok? ─ Acabei me irritando. ─ Você não entende.

─ Você sempre fala isso quando parece estar com medo de se abrir. ─ Harry parecia estar aprendendo a me ler, pelo visto. ─ Se você se abrisse, talvez eu entendesse.

─ É só que... ─ Respirei fundo enquanto criava coragem para dizer o que eu desejava. ─ Você nem pareceu se importar com o fato de que Jamie pode ser adotado quando eu quero adotar Jamie em algum momento.

─ Você quer adotar Jamie? ─ Sua cabeça apareceu atrás de Sirene, que olhava atenta para frente.

─ Não é óbvio?

─ Não?! ─ Disse como aquilo sim fosse óbvio. ─ Você fala de Jamie algumas vezes, mas não é como se fosse adotar. Para mim pelo menos não parece isso.

─ Harry, você é muito burro. ─ Xinguei com a irritação queimando dentro de mim enquanto eu parava em um sinaleiro.

Sirene, porém, pareceu latir em protesto.

Uma vendida aquela ali.

Uma completa vendida.

─ Hoje todo mundo resolveu me xingar. Que legal! Ótimo! Estou muito bem, obrigado. ─ Falou sarcasticamente. ─ Olha... Eu não sou a porra de um vidente. ─ Fiz uma curva e nós já nos encontrávamos perto do mercado. Por sorte, um caminhão havia passado e tirado a neve pesada do meio do caminho. ─ Se você quer que eu saiba sobre algo, você precisa me dizer. ─ Harry fez uma expressão cínica e me fitou antes de continuar com a voz alterada pelo discurso: ─ É a base para uma relação saudável.

─ Aposto que você também não diz tudo o que pensa. Espera que eu interpreta algumas coisas e não dê tudo de bandeja. Qual seria a graça nisso? ─ Falei me achando inteligente por pensar em uma resposta assim.

Eu estava tão irritado por Harry não saber que eu desejar adotar Jamie quando fosse possível. Sua despreocupação me fez acreditar que adotar nosso filho nem sequer tinha passado por sua cabeça.

Como Harry podia?

Como ele podia fazer isso com Jamie? Logo com Jamie que era um dos únicos que lembrava da outra realidade? Que sofria por sentir a nossa falta enquanto se encontrava rodeado por pessoas completamente desconhecidas por ele?

─ É... Tem uma coisa que eu ainda não te contei. ─ Disse completamente sincero e finalmente estacionei e desliguei o carro após colocar a caminhonete em uma vaga muito bem segura.

─ O que você não contou ainda? ─ Perguntei com certa curiosidade, mas tentando fingir que não a sentia.

─ Você não sabe? ─ Fingiu indignação, tentando me imitar, e revirei os olhos. ─ Não é óbvio?

─ Sirene, você fica aqui, ok? Eu logo volto, yeah?

Fiz carinho em sua cabeça, lançando um olhar mortal e rápido para Harry. Sirene não pareceu se importar com o fato de que seria deixada para trás por uns instantes, visto que deitou seu corpo por completo no assento e latiu animada.

─ É. Eu sei que você gosta disso. Adora sair de casa para passear um pouco. ─ Beijei sua cabeça e fechei a porta em seguida, deixando-a presa ali. ─ Já volto. ─ Disse como se ela fosse entender.

Harry ficou me analisando enquanto me esperava, porém fechei a expressão, mostrando o quanto eu estava mal humorado com ele. Meu marido, porém, apenas riu da minha cara de forma desdenhosa e pareceu querer acertar um soco em mim, assim como eu desejava fazer nele.

Talvez nós saíssemos no tapa no meio do mercado e eu não tinha nenhum problema com isso.

Afinal, como Harry pôde não se importar com o fato de que Jamie corria o risco de ser adotado por pessoas que não era eu e ele?

Como ele pôde fazer isso?

Meu sangue fervia somente em lembrar.

Mesmo que Harry não se recordasse da outra realidade, ele pelo menos deveria ter desenvolvido alguma ligação com Jamie no Baile da Cinderela.

Contudo, essa ligação, por enquanto, talvez não fosse tão forte quanto a que eu tinha com o nosso filho e isso me deixava irritado com Harry. Com Harry, com a vida e com esse maldito universo que somente queria me ferrar de todos os modos possíveis.

Entramos no supermercado e notei como o ambiente frio do lado de fora contrastava com a temperatura quentinha ali de dentro. Segui Harry pelos corredores afim de encontrar o local onde ficava os refrigerantes que não estavam nos refrigeradores ─ afinal, estava frio e já bastava a temperatura baixa do lado de fora ─ e vez ou outra, acidentalmente, eu deixava que meu ombro encontrasse o ombro de Harry com o intuito de empurrá-lo.

Mas acidentalmente, claro.

Meu marido, como eu bem conhecia, não deixava apenas por isso e também acertava seu ombro no meu, fazendo meu corpo ser jogado para o lado.

Sempre de modo bruto.

Não trocamos uma única palavra enquanto escolhíamos o refrigerante e apenas fuzilamos um ao outro com o olhar quando eu peguei uma coca cola e ele pegou um refrigerante de laranja completamente desconhecido.

Harry é um completo louco em relação a comida.

Suas escolhas são sempre inusitadas e nojentas.

Acabamos levando as duas garrafas e, assim que pagamos, voltamos a andar em direção a caminhonete mais uma vez.

No entanto, como se o universo parecesse atender ao pedido de Harry, acabei escorregando na neve e minha bunda se encontrou um minuto depois com um poça d'água, ficando completamente molhada em seguida.

Meu marido, é claro, soltou aquela gargalhada esquisita.

─ Idiota. ─ Xinguei vendo a situação de minhas calças. Parecia que eu tinha acabado de mijar nelas. ─ Você estava torcendo por isso.

─ Eu estava. ─ Confessou ainda rindo.

─ Minha bunda vai congelar. ─ Fingir chorar lamentando e Harry riu ainda mais.

Eu o odiava tanto.

─ Quero ver você chegar na festa assim. ─ Ele ainda ria, aquele ridículo.

─ Você poderia me ajudar, sim? Seja bonzinho com seu namorado. ─ Pisquei várias vezes.

─ Namorado? ─ Suas sobrancelhas arquearam.

─ É, namorado. ─ Falei sem paciência. ─ Vem me ajudar logo.

Estendi a mão em sua direção e Harry revirou os olhos, porém a agarrou. Assim que o fez, tentei puxá-lo para baixo, querendo provocar sua queda, porém ele mal saiu do lugar e passou a rir outra vez.

─ Fracote desastrado. ─ Zombou e fingi chorar outra vez enquanto ainda segurava sua mão.

─ Ninguém me ama. O universo me odeia, você zomba de mim, Sirene está me traindo... Com você!

Harry revirou os olhos e puxou meu corpo para cima com facilidade.

─ Vem cá, bunda molhada. ─ E abraçou meu corpo no instante seguinte. ─ Eu amo, ok? ─ Tentou me consolar. ─ Eu amo... Não chore...

Fitei seu rosto de forma travessa.

─ Ama, hm? ─ Cutuquei sua cintura. ─ Ama?

─ É. ─ Falou vencido. ─ Eu estou completamente apaixonado pela sua loucura.

**


	40. Mordida na canela

"I'm not a perfect person, I make a lot of mistakes; but still, I love those people who stay with me after knowing how I really am."

** 

Quando entrei no supermercado com Harry no dia seguinte após voltar do trabalho e resolver fazer compras, a quantidade de pessoas que ali estavam comprando diversos produtos na véspera de Ano Novo me assustou e fiquei paralisado na porta por alguns segundos. Eu estava feliz, pois vi que Jamie e Lily estavam em segurança ainda no Orfanato e por sorte ninguém os tinha adotado, mas meu bom humor esvaiu no momento em que vi filas quilométricas em cada ponta daquele estabelecimento.

Em seguida, é claro, fitei Harry ao meu lado, que já parecia ter entendido que sua ideia tinha sido péssima.

─ Quer dizer alguma coisa? ─ Questionei, encarando-o com cara de poucos amigos.

Harry não devolveu o olhar.

─ Hm... ─ Ele lançou um olhar rápido em minha direção, porém logo desviou. ─ É só focarmos no que realmente colocamos na lista de compras e logo estaremos fora daqui.

Cruzei os braços, deixando que uma expressão zangada tomasse conta de meu rosto.

─ Não vou poder nem escolher meus cereais direito. ─ E Harry deu risada, passando o braço sobre meu ombro e beijando minha testa.

Com isso, acabei deixando um sorriso se abrir em meus lábios e fechei os olhos por um instante enquanto permitia que meu nariz roçasse em sua jaqueta de couro, podendo assim sentir o cheiro de seu perfume gostoso.

Depois desse momento entre nós dois, passamos a andar pelos corredores e a quase sermos pisoteados por aquela multidão desesperada por um pedaço de carne e alguns champagnes baratos.

─ Acha melhor nós nos separarmos? ─ Harry perguntou enquanto olhava para todos os lados e parecia analisar o amontoado de pessoas em torno dos assados recém preparados e expostos para o público.

Peguei um pouco de queijo e algumas caixas de pizza, colocando em seguida no carrinho carregado por Harry, e neguei com a cabeça firmemente.

─ Nem pensar. ─ Disse. ─ Da última vez que nós fizemos isso, você estava se engraçand--

Ok. Péssima ideia.

Parei no meio da frase ao lembrar que essas minhas recordações, péssimas recordações, não pertenciam a essa realidade.

─ Da última vez? ─ Seu cenho se franziu e minhas bochechas coraram.

─ Olha ali! ─ Tentei fazê-lo focar em outra coisa. ─ A fila de carnes está menor. É melhor a gente aproveitar. ─ Dei um sorriso exagerado e percebi o olhar de desconfiança com o qual Harry me fitou, porém ele pareceu deixar aquilo de lado e apenas me seguir enquanto eu andava no meio daquela enorme quantidade de pessoas e pegava um ou outro bolinho de chocolate industrializado.

─ Eu estou vivendo com uma criança. ─ Reclamou e assim que colocou o carrinho no final da fila me deu as costas e foi pegar algumas frutas que pareciam extremamente fresquinhas.

De longe e curiosamente, observei Harry pegar algumas bananas, morangos, laranja e cerejas em uma cesta e voltar poucos minutos depois ─ e após a fila ter andado um pouco.

─ Olha isso! ─ Mostrou as frutas e fiz uma expressão contrariada. Aquele ridículo estava querendo dizer que eu não me alimentava direito, mesmo eu sabendo que ele também não ficava para trás quando o assunto era comida industrializada. Afinal, era Harry quem devorava diversos de pizza e não deixava sobrar uma única para o café da manhã. ─ Vou fazer uma vitamina hoje a noite. E deixarei apenas as cerejas para amanhã, já que é Ano Novo.

─ Para a sua informação, amo vitamina. ─ Falei com as sobrancelhas bem levantadas.

─ Ótimo! ─ Disse do mesmo modo. ─ Depois que sairmos dessa fila vou pegar alguns legumes para o nosso jantar. ─ Eu podia ver em suas feições que ele estava me provocando abertamente.

Apontei o dedo em sua direção de forma acusatória.

─ O que eu fiz para você querer o meu mal? ─ Falei em meu lamento e Harry deu risada, aproximando-se de mim e beijando minha bochecha delicadamente.

Devo admitir que amo quando ele faz isso. Amo quando me provoca e me puxa para os seus braços em seguida e amo quando me obriga a comer legumes.

Essa é a nossa coisa, afinal.

Enquanto eu beliscava a cintura de Harry e tentava alcançar alguns amendoins salgados, meus olhos acabaram capturando uma família um pouco mais a frente na fila. A mãe estava riscando da lista algumas das coisas que já se encontravam no carrinho, o pai brincava com um avião de pelúcia e as gêmeas de mais ou menos dois anos de idade observavam aquilo com fascínio e extremamente alegres. Em seguida, a mãe passou a prestar a atenção no que o pai estava fazendo e deu risada junto às crianças.

Não pude conter o sorriso que brincou em meus lábios e meu coração bateu um pouco mais forte quando escutei a gargalhada de uma das gêmeas.

Naquele exato minuto, assim como outros mil tantos, senti falta de meus filhotes e quis abraçá-los e provocá-los, fazer careta para que Jamie e Lily dessem risada e observar Harry mordendo a barriga deles e fingindo ser algum monstro de águas profundas.

─ O que está pensando, hm? ─ Harry cutucou minha barriga e roçou seu nariz em minha têmpora.

Assim que deixei meus olhos alcançarem o seu rosto, notei que ele já olhava para a família a qual eu estivera há pouco notando com um ar sonhador.

─ Um dia você me disse que eu seria um ótimo pai... ─ Harry começou e voltou a me fitar. ─ Lembra?

─ Você adora ouvir sobre isso. ─ Revirei os olhos e ele acabou rindo.

─ Você acha que você seria um ótimo pai? ─ Perguntou curioso, parecendo querer saber de verdade o que eu pensava a respeito dessa questão.

─ Você acha que eu seria? ─ Questionei de volta esperançoso e cheio de ansiedade para saber o que passava naquela cabeça.

─ Lou, eu quero saber se você acha que é, porque ultimamente eu estou te vendo completamente apaixonado por qualquer criança que passa pelo nosso caminho.

─ Isso não é verdade. ─ Meu cenho franziu.

─ É sim.

─ Não é não.

E não era.

Eu não estava apaixonado por qualquer criança que passava em meu caminho, mas sim apenas por aquelas duas do orfanato Clifford que frequentemente apareciam em minha mente, principalmente quando eu encontrava uma criança qualquer na rua ou nos corredores de algum estabelecimento.

Eu estava apaixonado pelos meus filhos. Apenas por eles.

Harry riu outra vez de forma suave.

─ Vamos, me diga...

Suspirei.

─ Gosto de pensar que sim. ─ Falei sincero. ─ Quero dizer... ─ Mordi o lábio inferior enquanto Harry me fitava pacientemente. ─ Minha experiência com crianças em um passado não tão distante diria exatamente o contrário, mas acho que pessoas podem mudar? ─ Arrisquei e olhei para Harry, tentando saber se ele estava acompanhando a minha linha de raciocínio ou não. A ruga em meio a suas sobrancelhas me dizia que talvez ele tivesse se perdido um pouco. ─ Se eu tivesse filhos, eu mudaria por eles. Iria querer ser uma pessoa melhor por eles. Não que eu seja uma pessoas fantástica, mas eu tentaria...

Assim que eu terminei, juntei meus dedos e fiquei um pouco sem jeito por me abrir daquela maneira.

Eu não estava acostumado a me abrir, nem mesmo para Harry.

Nem mesmo para Liam!

Mas acabei expondo um pouco meus pensamentos e acabei recebendo um sorriso de lado de Harry. Suas covinhas se afundaram em suas bochechas e ele cruzou os braços, parecendo até orgulhoso do que eu tinha dito.

─ Você é fantástico o suficiente para mim. ─ Sua voz soou extremamente sincera. ─ Acho que seria um ótimo completamente louco pai.

Sorri grande.

─ Ótimo. É exatamente isso que eu pretendo ser. ─ Falei fingindo seriedade.

─ Sei disso. ─ E seu sorriso de lado se tornou ainda maior.

**

─ Harry, não é por nada não, mas eu realmente gostaria de chegar a tempo em casa para comemorar o Ano Novo com Niall, Liam e Zayn. Além disso, olha a carinha da minha bichinha... ─ Sirene estava deitada nos assentos traseiros do carro de Harry e parecia extremamente cansada do passeio que tínhamos acabado de fazer. ─ Ela está exausta. Vamos voltar, por favor. Esse nem mesmo é o caminho para o centro. Estamos entrando cada vez mais no subúrbio, yeah?

─ Eu quero te mostrar uma coisa. É rápido.

Fez uma curva de modo calmo em uma rua repleta de árvores e casas parecidas, com jardins grandes por todos os lugares. Eu até poderia dizer incerto que aquele local era extremamente familiar para mim.

─ O que é? ─ Questionei curioso e notei a farmácia que ficava próxima a casa em que eu e Harry morávamos na outra realidade.

O desejo de vê-la bateu à porta, é claro, pois fazia um tempo que meus olhos não se deparavam mais com a fachada branca, tanto que alguns detalhes já tinham sido apagados de minha memória. Eu sentia falta até mesmo do teto caindo e dos entulhos na garagem. Sentia falta da escada com pisos de madeira que rangem e dos quartos pequenos, porém aconchegantes. Sentia falta da grama fresquinha e de ver minha Sancho Pança correndo de um lado para o outro, como se estivesse livre para aproveitar os ventos vindos de quatro direções.

─ Há algum tempo eu vim para essa região fazer um serviço para o corpo de bombeiros... Nada grave, apenas aquelas coisas rotineiras sobre tirar pessoas presas em árvores, pois elas estavam tentando salvar seus cachorros... ─ Harry me lançou um olhar e acabei dando risada. ─ Mesmo que cachorros não subam em árvores, visto que eles não são gatos... E meus olhos se prenderam ali.

De repente, estacionou o carro perto de uma calçada e apontou para algo ao meu lado direito. Meus olhos seguiram para o que Harry queria mostrar e foi quando notei a nossa casa da outra realidade.

Bem ali. Naquela rua que eu jamais deveria me esquecer, mas que acabei apagando boa parte daquilo que estava preso em minhas lembranças.

Ela estava ali, quase acenando para mim, do mesmo jeito pequeno, simples e parecendo aconchegante ─ posso até dizer bonita ─ e com uma grande placa avermelhada presa ao chão esverdeado coberto por neve informando que a casa estava à venda.

Ela estava à venda!

─ Meu sonho a curto prazo é comprar essa casa. ─ Admitiu e virei para fitá-lo de forma admirada. ─ É, eu sei... A casa não é aquele sonho de consumo, mas eu gosto de como ela se parece... ─ Deu de ombros e sorriu para mim, voltando a observar a nossa casa outra vez. ─ Tem um estilo meio romântico, porém é pequena. E é pequena, mas fofa.

Por mais que eu não tenha percebido naquele momento, acabei ficando alguns segundos consideráveis fitando Harry com afeição e um entusiasmo crescente. Era como se uma pequena fogueira tivesse sido acesa no meio do meu peito e estivesse mantendo cada pedaço de minha pele quentinha.

Quis abraçá-lo e beijar cada canto de seu rosto, sussurrando que eu também achava isso e que um de meus desejos também era o de conseguir comprá-la, porém meus olhos apenas vagaram outra vez para a casa e brinquei com Harry ao dizer:

─ Essa descrição era sobre a casa ou sobre mim? ─ Soltei uma leve risada e ouvi a dele também.

─ Pode ser sobre vocês dois.

─ Essa casa tem tudo a ver comigo então... ─ Disse vagamente ainda sem olhar para Harry e gravando cada detalhe daquele lugar. Eu não iria esquecer de nada dessa vez. De absolutamente nada.

─ Concordo... ─ Falou do mesmo modo vago.

Sirene, em seguida, pareceu despertar de seu estado exausto no assento traseiro e uivou tristemente ao olhar pela janela e encontrar a casa na qual morávamos na outra realidade.

─ Gostou do jardim, não é Si? ─ Harry brincou e acariciou o pelo de minha cachorra outra vez, que apenas uivou tristemente novamente e lançou seus olhos arregalados e pidões para meu marido.

Ok. Talvez eu tenha de me acostumar com aquele maldito apelido agora.

─ É por isso que está guardando dinheiro? ─ Indaguei curioso.

Harry imediatamente me fitou com o cenho franzido e os olhos um pouco mais abertos do que antes.

─ Hm?

─ O dinheiro... Lembra? Quando fui morar com você, Niall disse que você estava precisando juntar dinheiro para alguma coisa. Era para comprar uma casa melhor? Essa talvez? ─ Arrisquei.

Sabe Deus porque, o rosto de Harry avermelhou no momento em que finalizei aquelas perguntas. No mesmo instante, acreditei que ele tinha ficado desconfortável com minha intromissão e notei seu olhar ir para o próprio colo e tentar controlar o quanto as suas covinhas se afundaram em suas bochechas.

Em seguida, Harry apenas agarrou o volante e ligou o carro, pronto para sair dali. Porém um sorriso pequeno, porém insistente, continuou preso em seus lábios.

─ Hey! Você vai simplesmente fingir que não ouviu minha pergunta? ─ Acusei surpreso. Harry apenas deu risada, tendo suas bochechas perdendo um pouco a cor rosada, e deu de ombros. ─ O que é, hm? Por que está guardando o dinheiro? Eu quero saber.

─ Eu não vou te dizer. Você só está sendo curioso.

─ Você não confia em mim? Me conte!

─ Não. ─ Negou com um aceno de cabeça também.

─ Ah! Vamos lá... Me conta o que é, por favor.

─ Nope.

─ A confiança é a base para um bom relacionamento. ─ Citei com a voz grave o que ele dizia frequentemente para mim.

─ Eu não vou dizer, Louis, desista. ─ Ele riu outra vez.

─ Por que não? ─ Fui insistente. ─ Ah... Qual é. Conte para o seu namorado que tanto ama, como me disse há poucos dias atrás. Eu mereço saber mais sobre o meu namorado, hm. Quero conhecê-lo melhor para construir uma relação saudável de raízes fortes, que não seja abalada por nada e que um confie no outro não importa-- ─ Parei de falar assim que Harry colocou uma de suas mãos sobre minha boca na tentativa de me calar. Parecendo querer observar de perto o que estava acontecendo, Sirene colocou a cabeça apoiada em meu banco e pareceu suspirar em exaustão.

Aquela minha Sancho Pança me surpreendia a cada dia que passava e eu não poderia negar o quanto eu estava orgulhoso por isso.

─ Você vai saber quando chegar a hora de saber. ─ Falou como se quisesse por um ponto final na questão e tirou a mão de cima da minha boca, rindo de minha cara em seguida.

Meus olhos se transformaram em fendas e o encarei por alguns segundos de forma desconfiada.

─ Está planejando me pedir em casamento desde o dia em que nos conhecemos é? ─ Brinquei e Harry acabou rindo outra vez. ─ Eu já imaginava... Aquela implicância toda era apenas uma fachada para tentar esconder todo essa paixão incontrolável que tem por mim. Eu não te culpo sabe... Entendo o que sent--

Harry fez cócegas em minha barriga enquanto mantinha os olhos na estrada e parei com meu discurso para tentar pará-lo e acabar caindo na gargalhada.

─ Eu realmente amo você. ─ Disse rindo também sem vergonha alguma e completamente sincero outra vez.

Para ser honesto, uma característica marcante de meu marido desde a outra realidade é a sua sinceridade para absolutamente tudo.

Mesmo ele ainda não querendo me revelar exatamente para que estava guardando dinheiro. Não ainda.

Continuei rindo, visto que Harry ainda me provocava cócegas na barriga, e eu já estava todo encolhido contra a porta do carro do passageiro, tentando de algum modo e inutilmente me esquivar das mãos inquietas de meu marido. Quando ele finalmente parou, pois eu já estava ficando sem ar, disse de modo distraído:

─ Vou passar no posto de bombeiros para pegar meu uniforme. Preciso lavar urgente aquele troço. Está todo empoeirado e devo estar ficando com tosse por isso.

─ Agora? ─ Questionei em um tom meio reclamão.

─ Yep. É rápido.

─ Mas meus dedos do pé estão congelando, amor. Quero voltar para casa e me enfiar debaixo dos cobertores. ─ Fiz bico e fitei o perfil de Harry com uma tentativa de olhos do Gato de Botas.

─ Amor? ─ Questionou com um sorriso travesso quanto ao apelido que eu mal tinha percebido deixar escapar por meus lábios.

Meu rosto foi tomado pela cor rubra no mesmo instante, é claro, e senti minhas feições congelarem por completo.

Apesar de amar aquele ridículo, tenho pleno conhecimento de que não sou uma pessoa que costuma demonstrar seus sentimentos em quase nenhum momento, para ser sincero. Na verdade, quando gosto de alguém o que realmente faço é implicar até a pessoa sentir raiva de mim, mesmo eu não desejando que isso aconteça.

Talvez Freud pudesse explicar meu comportamento.

─ Eu chamo todo mundo de amor--

─ Nope. Não mesmo.

─ Não se sinta especial.

─ Tarde demais. ─ E Harry deu risada, dirigindo em direção ao posto de bombeiros enquanto eu repousava uma de minhas mãos de forma confortável em sua coxa.

Sirene, é claro, pareceu renovar suas energias um pouco e passou a latir para um vulto qualquer em meio às árvores e passou a colocar sua língua para fora e a balançar seu rabo de um lado para o outro extremamente animada.

Pouco menos de dez minutos depois, chegamos ao nosso destino e Harry abraçou suas próprias roupas, selou nossos lábios rapidamente e desceu do carro, caminhando em direção ao posto de bombeiro com o intuito de pegar seu uniforme.

Enquanto eu esperava sua volta, entreti-me em acariciar o pelo de Sirene e a tentar persuadi-la a não ficar de muita graça para com Harry.

Afinal, eu não estava gostando muito dessa proximidade deles.

Estavam agindo como se fossem melhores amigos desde sempre.

E não eram. Definitivamente não eram.

─ Promete que você vai amar somente eu a partir de hoje? Promete, vai Sirene. Vamos lá! ─ E ela apenas ficou me encarando como se não estivesse entendendo o propósito daquilo tudo. ─ Prometa. Vamos lá! Eu sou seu pai. ─ Sentenciei e Sirene deu um latido animado. ─ Isso aí! ─ Dei um sorriso grande. ─ Mas você vai ter que me provar isso... Quero que morda a canela dele, yeah? Morda a canela del--

Mas parei com o meu discurso quando vi Harry saindo pela porta principal do posto e sendo seguido por alguém que eu não tinha ideia de quem era, mas já sabia que não gostava.

Meus olhos se fecharam em formato de fenda e fitei a mão daquele idiota repousar rapidamente em um dos lados da cintura de Harry e logo se afastar, como se o homem estivesse mostrando o caminho que Harry devia seguir naquela neve, mesmo que tenha sido por alguns segundos.

Meu coração deu batidas incertas dentro do peito e olhei para Sirene como se estivesse prestes a soltar um grito frustrado.

─ Morda a canela dele, Sirene. ─ Sibilei.

Ok. Talvez eu estivesse sendo extremamente dramático, mesmo que por alguns poucos segundos, mas eu realmente não gostei daquela confiança todo para com o meu namorado e futuro marido. Sim, ele é meu futuro marido. Doa a quem doer.

─ Aposto que é aquele Jacob. ─ Meus olhos semicerrados fuzilavam o sorriso idiota pregado em seu rosto enquanto ele falava com Harry.

Harry, por sua vez, lançou um olhar aflito em direção ao carro e minha mente começou a criar mil e uma hipóteses sobre aquilo.

Ele está te traindo com Jacob, foi o que meu cérebro gritou, fazendo meu rosto se avermelhar em pura raiva.

─ Ok, ok. ─ Sibilei outra vez com a mandíbula trincada. ─ Louis William Styles Tomlinson, não pule no pescoço daquele ridículo agora. Não agora. Espere até passar o Ano Novo. Ainda tem o jantar. O jantar. Foque no jantar...

Sirene deu um latido bravo em direção a Harry, provavelmente também não gostando da aproximação de Jacob, e agradeci por ela ser tão leal a mim. Mas o que nos restou foi apenas ter de esperar juntos até que ele voltasse para o carro e partíssemos de uma vez de volta para casa.

Harry e Jacob ficaram mais alguns minutos conversando enquanto eu percebia o jeito até desconfortável de Harry ali parado e o fato de ele lançar um olhar ou outro em direção ao carro estacionado e Jacob parecia ter acabado de ganhar na loteria enquanto conversavam, porém pareceu ter fechado um pouco a expressão quando viu que havia alguém, eu no caso, esperando Harry dentro do automóvel.

Quando finalmente Harry resolveu lembrar que eu e Sirene estávamos congelando ali, ele se despediu de Jacob com um aceno de cabeça e passou a andar em direção ao carro. Assim que chegou, suspirou de frio e fechou a porta rapidamente, lançando um olhar de soslaio para capturar minha cara feia.

─ Era Jacob, hm. ─ Disse ainda com a mandíbula trincada. ─ Interessante...

─ É Jason babe.

─ Decorou até o nome dele... Morde a canela dele, Sirene. Pode morder, eu deixo.

─ É claro que sim babe. ─ Soltou uma leve risada. ─ Ele trabalha comigo há anos.

Revirei os olhos.

─ E não me chama de babe.

Harry estava a caminho de ligar o carro, porém parou e voltou-se completamente para mim.

─ E como eu posso te chamar? ─ Sua voz soou rouca e aquele maldito sorriso de lado que fazia todos os meus pelos de meu braço se arrepiarem apareceu.

─ Ficou excitado depois de ver Jacob? ─ Perguntei de sobrancelhas levantadas e fazendo questão de errar o nome de seu colega de trabalho.

Harry revirou os olhos exageradamente.

─ Não... Fiquei excitado em te ver com ciúme e bravo. ─ E seu sorriso de lado aumentou, deixando covinhas afundarem em suas bochechas.

─ Ciúme nã-- ─ Porém fui calado com um beijo antes que eu pudesse ter chance de terminar a sentença.

Seus lábios deslizaram sobre os meus e seu polegar segurou meu rosto com delicadeza enquanto eu me permitia perdoá-lo. Só um pouco, mas permitia perdoá-lo.

─ Chatinho. ─ Sussurrou em tom de brincadeira contra meus lábios, afastando-se em seguida, mas por algum motivo aquilo me incomodou.

Harry ligou o carro e deu partida, deixando os pneus deslizarem um pouco na neve sem poder evitar, porém logo assumindo o controle, e eu me remexi inquieto no assento ao seu lado, olhando para fora da janela e cutucando um fio solto de meu moletom gigante.

─ Um dia você vai acabar se enchendo de mim... ─ Comentei distraído e com certa decepção, pois eu definitivamente me conhecia o suficiente para saber o quanto eu era chato.

─ Me enchendo de você? ─ Suas sobrancelhas arquearam assim que o fitei de soslaio. ─ O que quer dizer com isso?

Dei de ombros.

─ Sei lá. ─ Eu estava chateado comigo mesmo e evitei olhar para os olhos de Harry enquanto falava. ─ Eu só sou meio chato demais na maior parte do tempo... As pessoas não conseguem me suportar por muito tempo.

─ Mas...? Por que está dizendo isso? ─ Harry colocou a mão em minha coxa e tentei fingir não sentir o arrepio que senti em todas as minhas costas e a sensação desconfortável dentro do peito ao ter a certeza de que algum dia Harry iria embora, pois não conseguiria mais lidar comigo. ─ Foi porque eu estava conversando com Jason? Porque se foi isso, acredite... Eu não estou nem um pouco interessado nel--

─ Não, não. ─ Neguei com um aceno para provar mais ainda que não era isso. ─ É só que eu sou realmente chato. ─ Dei uma risada desanimada e notei Harry revirar os olhos. ─ É sério. E realmente chato! Mal-humorado, ranzinza, implico com tudo, principalmente quando gosto de alguém. Meu antigo psicólogo disse que era por medo da perda e isso só torna tudo ainda mais ridículo. Por que eu faria isso, se quero você por perto? ─ Bufei irritado comigo mesmo. ─ E você! Você é perfeito, Harry... Gentil, bonito, apesar do conceito de beleza ser um pouco relativo, engraçado, carinhoso, sempre demonstrando o que pensa e sente...

─ Perfeito?! ─ Ele deu risada. ─ Você só pode estar de brincadeira... Eu não sou nem um pouco perfeito.

─ Viu?! É o que todo ser perfeito diz. ─ Acusei e Harry mais uma vez revirou os olhos para mim.

─ Louis, eu não sou perfeito. Acredite! ─ Foi a minha vez de revirar os olhos violentamente. ─ Acho que não existe ninguém no mundo que seja assim, mas sabe aquilo de a grama do vizinho é sempre mais verde? A gente sempre acaba achando que as pessoas têm uma vida melhor e são melhores do que nós. Mas a verdade é que todo mundo está na lama. ─ Disse a verdade em tom de brincadeira e acabei permitindo que uma risada escapasse por entre meus lábios. ─ Eu tenho tantos defeitos, Louis. Sabe aquelas vezes em que sugeri coisas que pareciam absurdas para você? Como, por exemplo, quando sugeri que você deveria ter me avisado sobre as chaves do orfanato que possuía? Eu realmente falei sério, mas fingi que não quando você revirou os olhos e deu risada.

─ Quê? ─ Soltei uma gargalhada.

─ Viu?! Porque soa idiota e eu sou meio idiota quando quero alguma coisa. Por mais que seja estúpido, também costumo julgar as pessoas à primeira vista e nem consigo controlar isso. Fiz isso com você, como sabe, por mais ridículo que seja. Sou mal-humorado durante a noite, porque sinto sono desde as oito--

─ Ah! Isso você é. ─ Fiquei feliz por lembrar de algum defeito de meu marido.

─ Olhe só! Eu não sou perfeito... E eu tenho muitos outros defeitos, mas prefiro nem mencionar, porque também tenho a mesma insegurança que você. Sempre acho que algum dia você vai se cansar de mim e de minha chatice, porque para mim você é que é incrível.

─ Por favor... ─ Descartei com a mão. ─ Isso nunca vai acontecer.

─ Não?! ─ As sobrancelhas de Harry arquearam e ele parecia agora estar todo convencido de si mesmo.

─ Metido. ─ Xinguei e Harry sorriu mais ainda.

─ É claro que fico assim. Você acabou de dizer que jamais irá se cansar de mim. Isso basta para me deixar feliz. ─ E virou rapidamente para me encarar, mostrando o quanto suas covinhas se encontravam profundas em suas bochechas.

**

─ Harry, posso comer essas torradas a caminho do orfanato? ─ Dei uma mordida na comida que ele tinha preparado e beijei sua bochecha, pronto para ir embora. ─ Por favor.

─ Não. ─ Eu estava atrasado, mas Harry, talvez por estar andando muito com minha mãe, não queria que eu saísse andando pelos corredores comendo ao invés de sentar na mesa e tomar o café da manhã decentemente.

Mas desde o Ano Novo eu não havia visto meus filhos e estava ansioso por isso.

Extremamente ansioso.

Não queria perder mais um segundo sequer ali.

Precisava chegar ao Orfanato Clifford e não seria um café da manhã que iria me atrasar.

─ Eu vou embora mesmo assim. ─ Falei convencido, ignorando o que tinha dito.

Harry deu risada.

─ Eu já imaginava. É melhor colocar mais uma blusa. Está muito frio lá fora.

─ Ok, mãe. ─ Zombei. ─ Posso pegar uma sua? Gosto de sentir o seu cheiro sabe. Me faz pensar em você e ter ideias para mais tarde. ─ Dei um sorriso de lado a ele e recebi o mesmo de Harry.

─ Fique a vontade. ─ E assim que permitido, corri até seu guarda-roupa e peguei um dos moletons cheirosos de Harry. ─ Hoje vou receber e depois pago o aluguel do quarto. Eu já estava me esquecendo disso...

─ Louis, você não precisa mais pagar o aluguel. Podemos apenas dividir os gastos agora, yeah? ─ Falou tranquilo ainda da cozinha.

─ Tudo bem então. ─ Dei de ombros. ─ Até depois. Amo você, mas não ouça Time of my life sem mim.

Harry observou-me ofendido.

─ Eu jamais faria isso. ─ Fingiu seriedade e acabei dando risada.

─ Ótimo.

Assim que saí do apartamento, dirigi-me imediatamente para o local em que eu deveria ficar durante quase todo aquele dia. Eu tive de enfrentar a neve pesada no chão das ruas e o vento gelado que batia contra o meu rosto, deixando-me extremamente irritado com o frio, porém quando finalmente cheguei à Instituição acabei abrindo um pequeno sorriso e entrei ali rapidamente.

Cumprimentei vários dos funcionários e por sorte encontrei Kristen em um dos corredores. Ela vestia um blusão de lã do natal e tive de segurar uma risada, pois ela realmente estava engraçada trajando aquilo, e questionei se poderia ver Jamie por um momento. Apenas alguns segundos para matar a saudade, já que Kristen sabia de meu apego pelo bebê e também tinha conhecimento do apego de Jamie por mim.

Após concordar com um sorriso gentil, seguimos para o berçário, visto que ainda estava muito cedo para os bebês já estarem despertos. Por ter decorado qual berço Jamie normalmente ficava, encontrei meu filho de modo muito rápido e andei a passos rápidos em sua direção, pois eu precisava ter a absoluta certeza de que ele ainda continuava ali. Precisava ter certeza de que ninguém tinha adotado Jamie.

─ Meu bochechudo lindo e babão. ─ Sussurrei enquanto deixava meu polegar deslizar pela pele de seu rosto adormecido e escutava ele soltar um muxoxo desconexo ou outro e parecia suspirar cansado.

Kristen soltou um leve riso e passou a admirar meu filho adormecido.

─ Pensar que logo logo Jamie estará dormindo em um quartinho somente dele... ─ Ela falou meio sonhadora e imediatamente, quase quebrando meu pescoço, virei para fitá-la com os olhos extremamente arregalados e a respiração, assim como a fala, presa na garganta.

─ O q-que... O que quer dizer com isso? ─ Perguntei nem conseguindo controlar meu desespero.

─ Ah... ─ Ela me olhou estranho. ─ Você não sabe? ─ Neguei com a cabeça e quase gritei para que ela continuasse a dizer de forma rápida o que era. ─ Jamie vai ser adotado. Uma família se interessou por ele e veio aqui ontem mais a tarde para conversar com a diretora. É claro que Jamie ainda não conhece seus futuros pais, pois estava tão cansadinho que acabou dormindo e--

─ Jamie vai ser adotado?

Eu nunca imaginei que meu coração poderia bater daquele modo tão rápido e desesperado dentro de meu peito. Nunca imaginei que minhas mãos temeriam em aflição, assim como pernas e o corpo inteiro.

Mas já senti o desejo intenso de que aquilo que estava acontecendo fosse apenas um terrível engano ou pesadelo.

Kristen não poderia estar falando sério. Não poderia.

O fato de estarem querendo adotar o meu filho deveria ser apenas um terrível engano. 

**


	41. Plano B

"I can't lose you again. I can't, not again. I'm not strong enough."

**

Não sei ao certo como é passar por uma crise de ansiedade, pois nunca tive sintomas antes que se encaixassem com esse problema, porém naquele dia acredito que estava perto de ter uma.

Quando Kristen disse que havia um casal querendo adotar Jamie, meu coração passou a bater em um ritmo acelerado.

Extremamente acelerado.

Eu mal conseguia respirar, mal conseguia focar a atenção no que as outras pessoas falavam para mim, mal conseguia me manter em pé.

Parecia que as imagens a minha frente se formavam em um borrão e não era nada em relação a minha miopia.

Era simplesmente por eu estar desorientado e desesperado.

A única coisa que me puxou um pouco para a realidade foi quando Lily apareceu em minha frente balançando o corpo de um lado para o outro e com um sorriso doce e gentil no rosto.

─ Oi Lou. Você 'tá muito príncipe hoje. ─ E suas bochechas coraram, fazendo ela abaixar o rosto para esconder. Juntou suas mãozinhas em frente ao corpo e me olhou outra vez, sorrindo pequeno e balançando ainda mais o corpo.

Eu ainda estava tentando não deixar que lágrimas caíssem de meus olhos, porém era difícil naquele momento.

Tão complicado.

Lily ali paradinha daquele modo fazia com que eu me recordasse dos momentos bons e gostosos nos quais passei com minha família na outra realidade.

E não dava para suportar o fato de eu estar perto de perder uma parte disso para sempre.

Eu precisava fazer algo para impedir que Jamie fosse adotado.

Precisava fazer algo.

Engoli o soluço preso na garganta e forcei meus lábios a abrirem um sorriso ─ afinal de contas, eu estava parado diante de minha filha e devia o mundo a ela.

─ Obrigado. Mas acho que está enganada. ─ Brinquei, tentando aliviar o aperto em meu coração disparado. Sua expressão confusa se mostrava tão delicada e doce que tive vontade de chorar naquele exato momento. ─ Eu sou um rei. Afinal são eles os pais de princesas como você, certo?

E encantada por isso ela abriu um sorriso maior ainda.

Contudo, quando entrei em minha caminhonete para voltar para casa, não aguentei um minuto a mais e deixei que as lágrimas rolassem por minhas bochechas como forma de aliviar o desespero que tinha tomado minha mente.

Isso não adiantou em nada, no entanto.

Acredito que somente serviu para me deixar ainda mais desesperado e transtornado.

O medo que eu sentia em todas as vezes que tinha de voltar para o meu apartamento e deixar meus filhos no orfanato, tendo o risco deles serem adotados enquanto eu estivesse fora dali, aumentou consideravelmente. Eu me encontrava aos soluços e apertando o volante com extrema força.

Queria que aquilo tudo fosse somente um pesadelo terrível, mas era real.

Muito real.

Estava ali diante de mim e eu tinha de encarar aquilo.

Tinha de encarar o fato de que estava perdendo Jamie a cada segundo que se passava.

E eu quase não conseguia enxergar os carros a minha frente com os olhos lacrimejados e embaçados pela tristeza que carregava dentro de meu peito, mas por sorte cheguei em frente ao edifício pouco tempo depois e são e salvo.

Bem... Pelo menos fisicamente eu estava.

Enquanto subia de elevador ao apartamento e deixava que o choro se instalasse por todo aquele ambiente, não tive forças para impedir que o desespero se instalasse ainda mais em cada poro de meu ser. Abracei forte meu próprio corpo e procurei segurar o resto de calma que estava ali, porém sem sucesso algum.

A primeira coisa que quis fazer quando isso aconteceu foi voltar para o orfanato e garantir para mim mesmo que Jamie ainda estava ali dormindo como um anjinho bagunceiro como sempre se mostrou. Queria cobri-lo com um cobertor e colocá-lo para dormir. Queria fazer caretas para que risse e dizer o quanto sua fralda estava fedida ─ porque ela normalmente sempre estava.

Mas não era só Jamie que eu desejava garantir que estivesse ainda ali em Clifford.

Queria ver Lily também. Ver Lily e abraçá-la propriamente e não somente trocar poucas palavras com minha pequena, como tinha feito há horas atrás. Eu precisava deixar que ela tivesse certeza de que eu realmente me importava e que eu verdadeiramente a queria como filha. Eu queria dar certeza que ela sairia dali assim que eu tivesse oportunidade de adotá-la.

E talvez eu devesse criar essa oportunidade.

Talvez eu devesse fazer isso, mesmo ainda não sabendo como, visto que minha mente se encontrava em meio a uma bagunça desesperançada.

Em meio a meus devaneios, entrei no apartamento e Sirene parecia ter sentido de longe que algo estava errado comigo, pois assim que abri a porta lá estava ela parada com os olhos do gatinho de botas e choramingando baixinho.

Minha Sancho Pança deixou ser abraçada quando o fiz após cair de joelhos no chão.

Eu não tinha forças mais e não havia jeito de esconder isso de ninguém.

Entrelacei meus dedos em seu pelo macio e abracei minha melhor amiga e fiel companheira, procurando um modo de consolar o meu desespero. O modo como ela estava era extremamente acolhedor, porém acabei não ficando muito tempo ali a abraçando, pois acabei tendo uma ideia.

Uma ideia para ter garantias de que no dia seguinte Jamie ainda estivesse no orfanato e não tivesse sido levado para a casa de alguém e passasse a ser tratado como filho por pessoas totalmente desconhecidas.

Pessoas que não eram eu e Harry.

Assim sendo, meus olhos se arregalaram e me afastei do corpo de Sirene, segurando seu pescoço ainda que por alguns segundos e olhando em alerta para seus olhos tristonhos. Em seguida, levantei rapidamente, acabando por sentir um pouco de vertigem, e corri para meu quarto. Escutei o barulho do chuveiro e por ele soube que Harry estava em casa, o que me deu certeza de que eu precisava ser rápido para por meu plano em prática.

Eu teria de avisar Harry pelo celular sobre o fato de que não passaria a noite lá, pois se me visse ali correndo para voltar para o orfanato com certeza iria me impedir.

Não deixaria que eu pedisse um turno noturno a diretora para aquele dia.

Comecei, portanto, a pegar o que eu precisaria para aquela noite. Tive de ter cautela para não deixar que meu lado desastrado se manifestasse e eu acabasse deixando algum objeto cair, chamando assim a atenção de Harry, que ainda se encontrava no banheiro. Além disso, tive de morder o lábio inferior para cessar os soluços altos que escapavam por meus lábios, que por sorte naquele momento se tornaram mais raros por eu estar concentrado em minha tarefa de sair o quanto antes do apartamento.

Sirene se encontrava parada na porta, mas, por mais que eu quisesse, não tinha como dar atenção para seu choro no momento. Acabei derrubando uma caixa que se encontrava na prateleira mais alta e passei a guardar tudo o que tinha caído dela o mais rápido possível, sentindo Sirene bem próxima de mim, cheirando meus cabelos e esfregando seu fucinho ali, talvez como forma de me confortar.

─ Louis? ─ Congelei quando ouvi a voz confusa de Harry soar ali perto da porta. ─ O que está fazendo?

Meu rosto estava extremamente vermelho e meus olhos ainda lacrimejados e não ousei me virar para fitar Harry. Permaneci de costas e com os movimentos congelados, torcendo para que ele não se aproximasse muito e descobrisse que algo estava errado.

─ E-Eu só, hm... ─ Pigarreei, visto que minha maldita voz estava me denunciando. Ela se encontrava definitivamente chorosa. ─ Só e-estou arrumando umas coisas aqui... ─ Permaneci encolhido, torcendo ainda mais para que Harry acreditasse naquilo e fosse, sei lá, secar o cabelo.

Porém não foi isso que aconteceu.

─ Está tudo bem? ─ Ele parecia hesitar e sua voz ainda demonstrava confusão.

─ Yep, claro. ─ Continuei de costas, porém passei a pegar os objetos que se encontravam no chão e a guardá-los na caixa. ─ Só estou a-arrumando aqui... Minha bagunça. ─ Falei em um tom mais divertido a última frase para tentar convencê-lo de que estava tudo certo comigo.

Mas obviamente eu estava mais uma vez enganado.

Por mais que não tivesse dito mais nada, pude ouvir Harry dar alguns passos em minha direção e abaixar o corpo para observar meu rosto escondido. Assim que o fez, mesmo eu tentando esconder, Harry observou minhas feições avermelhadas, o fato do meu nariz estar fungando e as lágrimas que se encontravam em cada canto de meu rosto.

─ Hey... ─ Um de suas mãos passaram a acariciar minhas costas. ─ O que aconteceu babe? Por que está chorando?

─ N-Não--...

Eu não sabia ao certo o que dizer e engoli em seco, tentando organizar meus pensamentos. Precisava encontrar uma mentira muito boa para explicar o meu choro, porém eu não conseguia com a nebulosidade que os cobria. Não conseguia e isso me frustrava. Não conseguia, pois sabia que estava perdendo Jamie a cada minuto que se passava.

Passei a chorar outra vez e, mesmo mordendo o lábio inferior para conter, um a um os soluços foram escapando por minha boca.

Harry me colocou em seus braços no mesmo instante e beijou minha testa, tirando os cabelos de meus olhos e deixando que seu polegar trilhasse um caminho por minha bochecha, de modo a acariciar a pele da região. Seus gestos eram doces e extremamente carinhosos, porém eu não conseguia me focar nisso. A única coisa que inundava a minha mente era o fato de que eu estava prestes a perder Jamie, principalmente se eu não encontrasse um modo de reverter isso.

Mas o que eu poderia fazer agora que Jamie estava em processo de adoção por outra família?

Mesmo se eu chegasse lá e dissesse que queria adotá-lo a prioridade seria para o casal que mostrou interesse primeiro.

Portanto, mesmo que eu quisesse impedir não teria como.

E meu coração passou a bater desesperado outra vez dentro do peito ao constatar isso.

─ O que aconteceu babe? Hm? ─ Mais um beijo tinha sido depositado em minha testa e um soluço alto escapou por entre meus lábios.

Minhas mãos agarraram seus braços nus e meus olhos em alerta fitaram os seus que se encontravam preocupados.

─ E-Eu preciso v-voltar para o o-orfanato... ─ Mais lágrimas caíram de meus olhos e respirei fundo, tentando inutilmente me acalmar. ─ P-Preciso voltar p-para passar a n-noite l-lá. ─ Comecei a me desvencilhar com cautela do abraço confortável de Harry e a me levantar do chão. ─ P-Preciso ir l-lá...

Ainda chorando, porém com os olhos ainda mais em alerta, voltei a procurar algumas coisas das quais eu precisava e dessa vez um pouco mais desesperado do que antes.

No entanto, Harry segurou o meu corpo delicadamente, talvez acreditando que eu estivesse prestes a desabar, e tentou parar os meus movimentos descontrolados.

─ Louis, amor, se acalme... ─ Ele sussurrou contra meus cabelos.

Sem forças, meu corpo se desprendeu do dele e acabei me deixar cair de forma lenta. Eu chorava alto agora e minhas lamúrias preencheram o quarto por completo.

─ Babe... ─ Harry se agachou outra vez e me rodeou com os braços, trazendo-me para mais perto como forma de me proteger.

Eu sabia que tinha estragado tudo. Sabia que por não ter lutado mais, por ter perdido tempo com tolices talvez, eu também estava perdendo Jamie agora.

Eu sabia disso. Tinha certeza sobre esse fato.

Era a forma como o universo tinha achado para me punir.

Afinal, eu nunca fui uma boa pessoa, nunca fui a melhor pessoa do mundo, então por que o universo tornaria algo fácil para mim?

Enquanto eu chorava e deixava que meu corpo se encolhesse, transformando-se em uma pequena bola, Harry me pegou no colo, ainda com a cintura coberta apenas por uma toalha, e me levou para seu quarto, repousando-me na cama e deixando que eu me encolhesse ainda mais e ficasse apenas deitado ali enquanto as lágrimas escorriam por minhas bochechas sem cessar.

Harry fez carinho outra vez em meus cabelos e deixou vários e vários beijos em minha testa, parecendo não querer saber o motivo de meu choro, apenas desejando que aquilo terminasse e que eu me sentisse bem novamente.

Porém, naquele momento, era impossível me imaginar sorrindo em um futuro próximo.

─ Si. ─ Harry chamou. Ainda com os olhos embaçados, espiei pela porta e ela estava ali parada apenas me observando. ─ Venha aqui. Pode subir na cama, vem. ─ Incentivou. ─ Venha cuidar do papai Louis enquanto eu seco o cabelo e visto algo para não ficar doente. Venha aqui... ─ E ela veio de bom grado, subindo na cama e aninhando seu corpo junto ao meu, passando a patinha por meu braço e choramingando junto a mim.

Talvez Sirene estivesse sentindo o que estava prestes a acontecer e sofria comigo.

Talvez ela já estivesse sentindo a falta de Jamie.

Após deixar um beijo demorado em minha têmpora, Harry foi pegar algumas peças de roupa no armário e partiu para o banheiro para se vestir e secar o cabelo.

Ainda aos soluços e já sentindo um pouco de falta de ar por isso, virei meu corpo para Sirene a a abracei forte, querendo que de alguma forma ela me desse certeza de que tudo ficaria bem e de que eu arranjaria uma solução para todos os meus problemas.

Sirene, porém, enterrou seu fucinho em meu pescoço e continuou choramingando, como se dissesse que também não via saída para aquilo. Que não sabia ao certo o que fazer para que as coisas voltassem a ficar bem. Que ela sentia o quanto estávamos perto de perder para sempre Jamie.

─ P-Por que não c-corri atrás d-disso a-antes? ─ Sussurrei a ela, mesmo sabendo que Sirene não me entenderia. ─ E-Eu devia t-ter f-feito alguma c-coisa...

E Sirene apenas lamentou baixinho mais uma vez.

Harry voltou poucos segundos depois, já muito bem vestido e agasalhado, e se acomodou deitado atrás de mim, abraçando meu corpo outra vez e me observando de modo extremamente preocupado.

─ O que aconteceu, amor? ─ Dessa vez quis saber, porém de modo cauteloso. Como se não quisesse me machucar nem mesmo com uma pergunta.

Mas as palavras não conseguiam sair pelo fato de minha garganta estar congestionada de emoções que me feriam. Eu apenas deixei que meu corpo se virasse para ele e meus braços rodearam sua cintura. Enterrei minha cabeça em seu peito e continuei a chorar enquanto sentia seus dedos trilharem os fios de meu cabelo carinhosamente.

─ Alguém te machucou, amor? Alguém fez alguma coisa contra você? ─ Ele tentou arrancar isso de mim, pois talvez seus pensamentos preocupados estivessem começando a acreditar que alguém de má fé tivesse se aproveitado de mim.

Neguei com a cabeça, apesar de estar extremamente machucado.

Não fisicamente, é claro, mas era como seu peito tivesse sido dilacerado quando ouvi as palavras de Kristen. Também não era como se ela tivesse me machucado, visto que tinha passado apenas a informação de algo que supostamente deveria ser bom para Jamie, porém eu sabia mais do que ninguém de que o fato de meu filho ser adotado por um casal que não era eu e Harry somente iria machucá-lo.

E isso me machucava ainda mais.

─ Você disse que precisava voltar para o orfanato... ─ Harry arriscou mais uma vez, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo comigo. Mais uma vez eu me via deixando-o no escuro, mesmo que em outra realidade. No entanto, eu não sabia como tirá-lo de lá, pois os meus problemas eram advindos de uma realidade da qual ele não fazia ideia que tinha participado. ─ Quer que eu te leve até lá? É alguma coisa que você precisa entregar para alguém do trabalho? ─ Perguntou, talvez acreditando que eu estava remexendo o armário para encontrar algum objeto ali.

Neguei com um aceno, sentindo-me estúpido naquele momento por estar pronto para voltar para um turno noturno no orfanato.

Afinal de contas, o que eu diria para a diretora da instituição sobre o meu desejo de ficar um pouco mais? De ficar o dia inteiro praticamente?

Acharia que eu estava provavelmente enlouquecendo por isso.

─ E-Eu não e-estava pensando d-direito... ─ Tive de admitir envergonhado, sentindo minhas bochechas esquentarem. Provavelmente elas tinham adquirido um forte tom avermelhado.

─ Ah sim... ─ Seus dedos acariciaram ainda mais meus cabelos e percebi que Harry puxou Sirene para ainda mais perto e dando um sorriso gentil para a minha Sancho Pança. ─ Você quer me contar o que aconteceu? ─ Questionou em tom de hesitação e meio segundo depois acabei negando com a cabeça, sem encarar seus olhos. Eu não sabia ao certo como explicar a Harry sobre isso. Não ainda. ─ Tudo bem então... ─ Percebi um toque suave de desapontamento em sua voz e tentei ignorar aquilo, dizendo a mim mesmo que algum dia eu iria contar tudo para ele. ─ Está com fome? ─ Voltou a perguntar, tentando descontrair, e outra vez neguei com um aceno.

─ Acho q-que um m-misto q-quente seria b-bom. ─ No entanto, acabei dizendo nem meio minuto depois por ter sentido minha barriga roncar.

Harry acabou dando risada, sabendo muito bem o quanto eu amava misto quente, e concordou com um aceno, pronto para ir naquele momento preparar algo na cozinha que mantivesse meu coração quentinho.

─ Nada mais gostoso do que um misto quente. ─ Brincou e roçou o nariz em minha têmpora.

─ Yep... ─ Falei tristemente, enfiando minha cabeça em seu peito outra vez.

Harry, porém, acabou deixando seu corpo se afastar cuidadosamente do meu, visto que estava querendo ir à cozinha preparar nossos mistos quentes.

Não reclamei, é claro, pois estava sem força alguma para isso e, por não ter dado uma resposta a ele sobre o motivo de minha tristeza, acreditei que não era nada mais do que justo eu não ficar tão colado em Harry.

─ Vou te levar na cozinha comigo, yeah? ─ Avisou e espiei seu rosto, tirando o meu detrás de meus braços, tentando entender o que se passava em seus pensamentos para resolver fazer aquilo. ─ Não quero te deixar aqui sozinho. ─ Explicou. ─ Sirene vai acabar indo comigo para a cozinha, pois você sabe o quanto ela espera por um pedacinho de pão a cada dois minutos.

Deixei que um leve sorriso preenchesse meus lábios e observei a facilidade com que Harry me colocou em seu colo. Minhas pernas se prenderam em sua cintura e meus braços se enrolaram em seu pescoço enquanto ele me sustentava com ambas as mãos apoiadas em minhas costas.

Harry chamou Sirene para que nos acompanhasse, usando aquele apelido que eu tanto odiava, e brincou comigo durante o caminho, tentando me deixar um pouco melhor. Cutucou minha cintura, mordeu minha bochecha e roçou seu nariz, roubando um selinho rápido em seguida, e dizendo que meus lábios estavam com gosto de lágrimas salgadas.

Assim que chegou à cozinha, repousou meu corpo em cima da mesa e me deu mais um beijo, acariciando meu rosto e depois seguindo o caminho até o fogão. Ele passou a pegar queijo, presunto e mais alguns ingredientes na geladeira, porém, mesmo fitando suas costas, meus pensamentos vagaram novamente para Jamie dormindo no berço do orfanato, babando um pouco e sussurrando palavras desconexas.

Meu peito se apertou de maneira extremamente incômoda e passei a chorar silenciosamente outra vez, secando as lágrimas em todas as vezes que elas escorregaram por minhas bochechas. 

Evitei que Harry percebesse o que estava acontecendo, no entanto.

Sua paciência para comigo era algo que eu ainda tinha dificuldade em decifrar.

Se fosse o contrário, se fosse Harry quem estivesse chorando, eu estaria enchendo a paciência para descobrir o que havia acontecido para entristecê-lo. Encheria tanto a paciência que ele acabaria ficando irritado comigo como quando Liam ficava.

Talvez era isso que Harry queria evitar.

Queria me dar tempo para absorver o que quer que tivesse acontecido e esperar que eu contasse quando eu me sentisse bem para isso.

Harry estava cada dia tendo mais atitudes similares àquelas que eu conhecia da outra realidade. 

E eu amava estar vendo isso acontecer.

Funguei uma vez e enxuguei meu rosto molhado, recebendo em seguida o misto quente de Harry. É claro que ele quis me fazer rir ao ir morder um pedaço de minha comida, porém dei um soco leve em seu braço para afastá-lo sem sucesso.

Assim que terminei de comer, desci da mesa e avisei Harry que iria tomar um banho. Ele me ajudou a pegar umas peças de roupa naquele meu quarto bagunçado e em seguida fui para debaixo do chuveiro, deixando que minha mente trabalhasse arduamente para encontrar uma saída para aquele problema com o qual eu me defrontava.

Todavia, nenhuma solução pareceu me ocorrer naquele momento. Pelo menos, nada que realmente impedisse de fato que o casal adotasse Jamie.

Devido ao choro, meu rosto estava muito inchado ainda e não era como se eu conseguisse parar de derrubar lágrimas de meus olhos.

Assim que saí do banheiro, Harry foi comigo até a cama e deitou ao meu lado enquanto eu apenas tentava dormir para esquecer dos pesadelos que tinham se tornado tão reais.

Ele passou um de seus braços em torno de meu corpo e ligou a TV, voltando sua atenção para algum filme e mantendo o volume da mesma bem baixo para não me atrapalhar.

Aconcheguei-me em seu corpo e fechei os olhos em exaustão, tendo meus pensamentos inundados por imagens de Jamie e Lily. Apertei com força o cobertor e fechei forte meus olhos, não querendo sofrer com isso, mas vendo que aquilo se tornaria uma tarefa difícil.

Acabei dormindo um pouco, quase nada para ser sincero, e, quando acordei, Harry já estava em seu décimo sono. Acabei sorrindo, vendo-o roncando baixo e de boca levemente aberta, e beijei sua testa, acariciando a pele de sua bochecha e observando o modo como ele sorriu brevemente e de forma inconsciente pelo fato de estar recebendo carinho.

Porém acabei não ficando muito tempo ali.

Com cuidado, comecei a me afastar de seu corpo e a me desvencilhar de seu abraço, levantando-me da cama cautelosamente nem meio minuto depois. Sirene também estava dormindo ao pé da cama, com o corpo repousado em sua caminha confortável, e tive de esforçar para passar por ela sem chamar sua atenção.

Acabei congelando em meu lugar quando percebi Harry se mexer na cama, porém ele continuou a dormir, dando-me chance de alcançar a sala de estar e me acomodar no sofá.

Fiquei por um tempo sentado ali enquanto abraçava minhas próprias pernas e encarava o nada. 

Fiquei por um tempo sem nem mesmo focar minha mente em algo de fato.

No entanto, quando o fiz, talvez por estar com muito sono mas sem conseguir dormir, passei a bolar um plano mirabolante para conseguir evitar que Jamie fosse adotado pelo casal que eu ainda não conhecia.

Levantei do sofá às pressas e peguei um papel perdido na estante, encontrando em seguida uma caneta e passando a desenhar traços para que meu plano se concretizasse.

Podia soar estranho para outros, mas eu iria fugir com meus filhos daquele orfanato.

Sim, eu iria.

Eu fugiria com eles para impedir que Jamie tivesse de conviver para sempre com uma família que de fato não era sua.

Eu não consigo e nem quero imaginar como seria doloroso para ele se isso acontecesse.

Então eu iria fugir e precisava de um meio para convencer Harry a me acompanhar, porque se ele não fizesse eu teria de deixá-lo para trás.

Eu teria de escolher entre eles e jamais abandonaria meus filhos.

Eu não podia fazer isso.

Que tipo de pessoa eu seria se abandonasse Lily e Jamie?

Simplesmente não podia.

Por isso, Harry teria de embarcar nessa ideia e eu não me importaria de ouvir uma bronca no meio do caminho.

Era um plano que daria certo.

Tinha de dar.

Mesmo com meus planos falhando a todo o momento, esse não poderia me decepcionar.

Mordi o lábio inferior, ponderando por um momento, e rabisquei mais algumas coisas na folha de papel. Mais ideias começaram a jorrar em meus pensamentos e passei a ficar cada vez mais concentrado em meu plano, que por mais mirabolante que fosse, eu sabia que daria certo.

Seria fácil tirar meus filhotes de lá com a chave que eu tinha e levá-los para casa. Eu tinha meu carro e poderia muito bem acomodá-los no banco e fugir para outra cidade com os dois, Sirene e, se o universo quisesse, Harry também.

Talvez Harry quisesse me impedir, mas com certeza me seguiria para onde quer que eu fosse se eu fosse persistente com a minha ideia.

Meus olhos arregalados, minha pulsação forte e meus dedos trêmulos continuaram a acompanhar o modo como a caneta deslizava pelo papel.

Daria certo.

Eu sei que daria.

Portanto, assim que terminei, dobrei o papel, corri para guardá-lo no bolso da calça jeans que eu usaria para o trabalho, respirei fundo, tentando criar coragem para o que quer que fosse que devesse fazer, e voltei para o quarto de Harry, deitando ao seu lado do modo mais silencioso possível.

Eu faria o que fosse por meus filhos.

E começaria naquele dia.

**

Quando acordei no dia seguinte, Harry perguntou se eu estava bem e tentei fingir que sim. Ele sorriu um pouco, porém ainda havia uma ruga de preocupação em sua testa, e beijou minha bochecha, levantando da cama em seguida para se arrumar.

Eu, mais uma vez, voltei a fingir que meus pensamentos não se encontravam em uma confusão e tentei ignorar o fato de que eu estava prestes a ferrar com a minha vida para sempre, visto que era de meu conhecimento o fato de que eu seria preso se fosse pego.

Seria pego se me encontrassem depois.

Perderia para sempre meus filhos, se me descobrissem em um dos meus futuros esconderijos, e teria de viver fugindo e fingindo ser uma outra pessoa.

Perderia contato com todas as pessoas que amo para que ninguém descobrisse o meu paradeiro.

Se valia a pena por Jamie e Lily?

Acredito que nem preciso responder essa questão.

Eu jamais abrirei mão de meus filhos.

Talvez o universo estivesse me olhando e revirando os olhos para a minha estupidez, porém eu não me importava.

Realmente não me importava.

Eu queria ter meus filhos ao meu lado e faria alguma coisa para que isso acontecesse.

Faria isso naquele dia.

O dia em que eu me colocaria em uma situação complicada, mas também o dia em que finalmente poderia ser o pai de Lily e Jamie.

─ O que está pensando, amor? ─ Harry perguntou, tirando-me de meus devaneios.

─ Nada... Nada não. ─ Menti.

─ Ok... ─ Ele, é claro, não pareceu acreditar. Seu sexto sentido é ótimo, tenho de admitir. ─ Está melhor hoje mesmo?

─ Yep. E-Eu, bem... Quando eu chegar em casa te conto o que aconteceu ontem. ─ Fui sincero. Harry iria merecer a minha sinceridade quando eu aparecesse com duas crianças em casa no final do dia. ─ Você pode, não sei, chegar um pouco antes hoje?

─ Claro... ─ Harry não pareceu entender em nada o motivo de meu pedido. ─ Claro que chego.

─ Ok. Então, hm, te vejo depois, yeah? ─ E depositei um beijo rápido em seus lábios, observando seu rosto com atenção. Sinceramente, eu estava com medo que ele lesse meus pensamentos e descobrisse o que eu estava tramando. Harry parecia estar fazendo isso naquele exato momento e desejei bloquear sua intrusão.

─ Te vejo depois. Bem... Vou ser sincero. ─ Engoli em seco, temendo. ─ Vou tentar chegar mais cedo, mas não garanto.

Eu precisava de sua garantia, porém resolvi não insistir, pois ele desconfiaria ainda mais.

As coisas teriam de dar certo dessa vez.

Mas assim que vislumbrei um resquício de céu azul entre as nuvens carregadas pude ver o universo gargalhando da minha cara.

-x-


	42. Anjo Ranzinza

"If someone really wants to be a part of your life, they will seriously make an effort to be in it. No reasons. No excuses."

**

Assim que entrei em minha caminhonete, passei a dirigir em direção ao orfanato com o coração palpitando de modo rápido dentro do peito, porém resolvi fazer uma parada em uma confeitaria para comprar dois cupcakes para os meus filhos e entregar a eles o presente assim que tivesse oportunidade ─ fato que talvez acontecesse depois que eu os tirasse da instituição e estivesse me locomovendo apressadamente para o apartamento.

Os cupcakes que comprei eram de chocolate e cheios de cobertura e sorri ao imaginar o rosto lambuzando e corado de felicidade de Lily e Jamie.

Tive também de criar muita força de vontade para não acabar mordendo um pedaço de cada um dos cupcakes e me obriguei a afastar a desculpa de minha mente de que queria fazer isso só para provar e conferir se estava muito bom para meus filhos.

Eu estava sendo um tremendo de um guloso, somente isso, mas acredito que era devido a minha ansiedade. Estava prestes a fazer algo que me colocaria em uma situação extremamente complicada e nervoso o suficiente para nem sequer pensar direito.

Eu só sabia que precisava tirar meus filhos de lá e teria de fazer isso hoje, pois aquele casal poderia estar com a papelada preenchida a qualquer momento e acabaria levando Jamie para a casa deles.

E eu definitivamente não suportaria viver se isso acontecesse.

Com as mãos tremendo, manobrei o carro e estacionei em uma vaga perto da portão pequeno do orfanato, afinal havia planejado sair por ele levando Jamie e Lily.

Respirei fundo e tentei suavizar as expressões de meu rosto, visto que eu sentia que estava me denunciando sozinho. Minhas mãos, assim como pernas, tremiam muito e meu rosto se encontrava extremamente branco. Sentia como se fosse desmaiar de nervosismo a qualquer momento e talvez isso de fato acontecesse.

Quando finalmente ganhei um pouco de cor nas bochechas, no entanto, meu celular vibrou, denunciando o fato de eu ter acabado de receber uma mensagem.

Ridículo, era o que eu tinha escolhido para intitular o contato de Harry.

Babe, sei que já perguntei a você, mas tem certeza que está tudo bem?

Harry devia estar desconfiando que algo estava muito errado comigo. Além de ser um oficial, ele farejava tão bem quanto Sirene.

Bloqueei a tela de meu celular e entrei no orfanato pelo portão principal. Não consegui evitar que meus lábios se abrissem em um sorriso nervoso ao cumprimentar um funcionário ou outro que passava por mim e corri para o banheiro, dando um tapa em meu rosto, quase me obrigando a relaxar e tentar agir normalmente.

Ninguém podia desconfiar do que eu estava prestes a fazer, pois se isso acontecesse eu nunca mais veria meus filhos outra vez.

─ Preciso de ajuda com os banheiros do segundo andar. ─ Um de meus colegas me avisou assim que passou por mim. ─ Pode fazer isso?

E apenas concordei com um aceno rápido, sentindo-me em seguida um pouco cansado daquele trabalho operacional. Seria até bom aquele ser o meu último dia no emprego, pois eu já estava exausto daquele serviço. Como eu me conhecia bem, só não tinha trocado ainda pelo desejo de ficar perto de meus filhos.

Se a situação fosse um pouco mais agradável, ou seja, se eu não estivesse prestes a fugir da cidade, eu poderia tentar abrir meu próprio negócio, um pequeno negócio qualquer, apenas para ser chefe de mim mesmo.

Bem... Talvez um pouco do Louis de antigamente ainda estivesse correndo em minhas veias, mas pelo menos agora eu desejava trabalhar e não ser apenas sustentado por outros, certo?

Enquanto eu limpava o banheiro, porém, meus pensamentos não se encontravam em meus planos futuros, mas sim naqueles a curto prazo. Eu não conseguia parar de pensar com medo em Jamie sendo adotado antes mesmo que eu pudesse ter a chance de tirá-lo de lá e minhas mãos tremiam para conferir se meus filhos ainda estavam por perto.

Quando finalmente terminei aquela serviço, quase três horas depois, avisei meus colegas de trabalho de que iria pegar as ferramentas para organizar as flores da estufa em que as crianças costumeiramente plantam flores. Eles apenas acenaram positivamente com a cabeça e não esperei por muito mais tempo, partindo em seguida para o primeiro andar e para a saída do prédio principal, acreditando que as crianças deveriam estar reunidas na quadra esportiva coberta, pois ela era o local mais quente e espaçoso no qual as crianças poderiam brincar naquele inverno rigoroso.

No entanto, ainda no corredor do primeiro andar, fui interrompido por gritos advindo da recepção e parei com o que eu estava fazendo, assustando-me no primeiro momento. Meus olhos arregalados encararam as portas da recepção assim que meu corpo girou em direção aos sons que por lá saiam.

A diretora gritou para que alguém parasse com o que estava fazendo e ouvi até mesmo os pedidos desesperados de Kristen sobre algo.

─ Naaaaaaa! ─ Para o meu espanto, escutei também os gritos zangados de Jamie e meus olhos passaram a ficar ainda mais arregalados. ─ Naaaaaaa!

Dei um passo na direção da recepção, ainda meio em dúvida se era meu filho mesmo quem gritava, porém não precisei mais lidar com meus questionamentos, visto que a porta da recepção acabou sendo aberta bruscamente e por de lá saiu Kristen a passos apressados com Jamie no colo.

Meu filho ainda não tinha me visto, pois, além de eu estar fora do alcance de seu olhar, ele encarava a recepção com as mãos em punhos e gritava extremamente irritado para alguém que se encontrava lá. Jamie não parava de se mexer de modo impaciente no colo de Kristen, parecendo querer descer e engatinhar até a recepção novamente para acabar com quem fosse que tivesse o irritado. Além disso, as unhas de seus dedinhos da mão estavam com um pouco de sangue, mas isso não o impediu de enfiar a mesma na boca e passar a babar nela enquanto encarava a porta aberta pela qual tinha saído há poucos segundos atrás.

Quando olhei para a recepção outra vez notei um casal ali parado e o homem estava com a mão sobre o rosto, parecendo sentir dor no local. Como se não bastasse, eles olhavam assustados para Jamie e até mesmo com certo medo pela reação de meu filho.

─ Louis! ─ Kristen exclamou assim que pareceu me ver e respirou aliviada, passando a caminhar em minha direção. Tive de interromper a minha linha de pensamento por um minuto. ─ Graças a Deus está aqui! James surtou, acredita? Surtou! Você consegue acalmá-lo?

Ainda ranzinza, Jamie virou o rosto na minha direção, porém quando me viu suas feições rapidamente suavizaram. Como se não bastasse, ele tirou a mão da boca e abriu um sorriso grande e babado, acenando em minha direção e me chamando com sua mãozinha.

─ Pa-ba, pa-ba, pa-ba. ─ E me chamou com a mãozinha outra vez.

─ O que aconteceu? ─ Indaguei, pegando Jamie em meu colo, e deixando que ele passasse os braços por meu pescoço e se grudasse em mim feito chiclete.

─ Jamie surtou. Simples assim. ─ Falou espantada e tentando recuperar o fôlego pelo cansaço. ─ O casal que queria adotá-lo veio para conhecê-lo melhor hoje e assim que nós apresentamos Jamie para eles, esse bebê maluco fechou a expressão e começou a soltar um ou outro resmungos. E ele estava tão calminho antes... Brincando, dando risada, mas simplesmente ficou bravo apenas em ver o casal. ─ Kristen respirou fundo para continuar. ─ Como se não bastasse, foi só Brendan, o homem que estava para adotá-lo, segurá-lo no colo e dizer que seria seu futuro pai para Jamie atacá-lo no rosto. Mordeu, arranhou... Estava completamente descontrolado. ─ Soltou o ar dos pulmões cansada. ─ Olha só! Já está mais calmo só de estar em seu colo. Qual é o seu segredo, Louis? ─ Brincou.

Soltei uma leve risada e ignorei sua pergunta, pois era melhor eu nem responder a isso. Eu não poderia perder dois dias da minha vida explicando a ela e tentando fazê-la acreditar no meu segredo para deixar Jamie tão calmo.

─ É melhor eu lavar esses dedinhos ensanguentados. ─ Avisei e mostrei a ela os dedos de Jamie sujos de sangue.

Seus olhos se arregalaram, provavelmente ela não tinha reparado nisso antes, mas Kristen acabou se rendendo e dando risada por achar graça do modo zangado do bebê.

─ E tente acalmar esse coraçãozinho rancoroso. ─ Ela apontou para Jamie, procurando provocá-lo, mas ele nem ligou. Meu filho estava ocupado demais enrolando os dedos em meu cabelo enquanto dava risada sozinho e babava sem interrupção.

─ Ok.

Dei risada e abracei meu filho ainda mais. Acenei rapidamente para Kristen e passei a me afastar, caminhando em direção ao banheiro mais próximo. Durante o percurso, Jamie parecia me contar uma história de forma animada e tinha agarrado minhas bochechas para me obrigar a prestar a atenção.

─ Filho, calma, eu estou prestando atenção, ok? ─ Beijei a palma de sua mão e ele deu risada. ─ Só estou vendo o caminho para não trombar com uma porta.

Adentrei o banheiro e fui direto para a pia lavar suas mãozinhas. Abaixei-me um pouco, derramei sabonete líquido em suas mãos e comecei a esfregar seus dedos para tirar a sujeira. Jamie parecia estar prestando muito bem a atenção no que eu fazia e seus lábios haviam formado um biquinho doce.

─ Quem é o seu pa-ba, hm? ─ Fitei seu rosto e ele me olhou ainda sério e com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

─ Ga-na-ni-du-pa-ba. ─ Balbuciou com o cenho franzido e fazendo diversos gestos com as mãos molhadas. Apontou para o meu peito. ─ Pa-ba, pa-ba. Na-na-na-de.

─ Eu sou o pa-ba. Eu! ─ Apontei para mim mesmo e ele concordou com a cabeça e permaneceu com a expressão concentrada.

Em seguida, fiz cócegas e dei risada junto a meu filho que passou a gargalhar daquela forma gostosa. Aquela forma que contagia quem estiver por perto.

─ Bravinho. ─ Provoquei.

Jamie colocou a mão na boca outra vez e continuou rindo, fazendo-me revirar os olhos.

─ Nem vou me dar o trabalho de enxugar as suas mãos, hm? ─ Jamie riu outra vez e beijei sua bochecha. ─ Meu orgulho! Você salvou tudo, sabia? Salvou! ─ Dei uma olhada rápida a minha volta para ver se estávamos sozinhos e continuei: ─ Eu estava prestes a fazer uma loucura para não perder você e Lily, mas vou pensou em uma loucura muito melhor. Eu amo você, filho. Amo muito!

─ Yayyy! ─ Gritou e dei risada.

─ Isso aí! ─ Tirei os cabelos de seu olho e em seguida resolvi sair do banheiro com Jamie no colo.

Segui para o segundo andar, que comumente as crianças de seu tamanho ficavam, e assim que estava lá vi de longe Lily andando pelo corredor sozinha e segurando um coelhinho de pelúcia com as mãos.

─ Olha quem está lá! ─ Falei para Jamie. ─ É a Lily! Olha a Lily ali. ─ Apontei na direção da garotinha e os olhos de Jamie seguiram meu dedo, brilhando em seguida após encontrar a irmã a poucos metros de distância.

─ Ni-ni! Ni-ni! ─ Chamou com a mãozinha de forma ansiosa e Lily virou o corpo em nossa direção no mesmo instante. ─ Ni-ni!

Ela acenou timidamente para nós dois e balançou o corpo de um lado para o outro. Acenei de volta e senti Jamie começar a se remexer em meu colo de modo impaciente, querendo a todo custo descer dali e ir de encontro a irmã.

─ Está me trocando, é?

─ Neee! ─ Jamie estava começando a ficar irritado por não conseguir sair dali e balançou os pés freneticamente para conseguir o que queria. ─ Neee!

─ Prefere Lily a mim? ─ Questionei indignado e ele continuou a escorregar de meu colo, ficando muito irritado por não estar conseguindo o que queria. Fitei Lily outra vez e ela observava seus pezinhos enquanto abraçava forte o coelhinho de pelúcia. ─ Ok... Não posso competir com ela, afinal de contas.

E deixei que Jamie saísse de meu colo, colocando-o no chão meio minuto depois.

Kristen saiu da sala de brinquedos em seguida e observou com um sorriso, assim como eu, o modo como Jamie andava cambaleante em direção a Lily sorridente que o esperava. Assim que meu filho chegou perto dela, os dois deram as mãozinhas e passaram a caminhar em direção a sala de brinquedos para assistir um desenho que logo iria começar.

─ Ele ama vocês dois, não é possível. ─ Kristen comentou com um sorriso grande.

─ Mas ainda acho que Jamie precisa tomar um suco de maracujá. Ficou irritado até comigo por querer Lily.

─ Você também gosta deles, pelo visto. ─ Deu risada. ─ Já deu até apelidos.

Minhas bochechas coraram fortemente por ter sido pego e pigarreei sem saber o que dizer. Por fim, acabei concordando com a cabeça, dando uma risada sem graça e ouvindo o riso divertido de Kristen pela minha reação constrangida.

─ Pensa em algum dia adotá-los? ─ Questionou com curiosidade.

─ Com certeza. ─ Fui mais sincero do que pude controlar. Em seguida, dei de ombros para tentar disfarçar minha ansiedade em ter meus filhos logo comigo. ─ Quero dizer... Se Jamie não for adotado, claro...

─ Pode ficar tranquilo... Aquela família acabou desistindo dele depois do que aconteceu. Parece que estão encantados por um outro bebê que Jamie vive encrencando. ─ Ela deu risada.

─ Bom... ─ Pensei por um momento antes de dizer algo. ─ Isso é bom, quer dizer, bom para mim.

Ela riu outra vez e acabei rindo junto.

─ Também acho. Talvez Jamie já te considere um pai e por isso não quer ninguém mais. Ele ficou muito irritado com aquele homem, você devia ter visto.

─ Eu consigo imaginar. ─ Dei risada. ─ Jamie já é nervoso normalmente...

─ Exatamente. É difícil vê-lo se dar bem com alguém, tirando você e Lily.

E dei risada outra vez, acreditando que a única pessoa com quem Jamie jamais ficava irritado era Lily. Ele parecia querer, assim como eu, protegê-la do mundo.

Por mais que eu estivesse mergulhado em meus pensamentos, meu celular tocou insistentemente dentro do bolso da calça e acabei deixando minha atenção voltar para ele. Kristen acenou rapidamente em despedida e entrou na sala de brinquedos enquanto eu tirava o celular do bolso para ver quem era.

Harry, é claro.

Revirei os olhos, pois meu marido ainda estava desesperado para saber o motivo de meu estranhamento, e acabei por atendê-lo, já que tinha abortado a missão de tirar meus filhos do orfanato naquele dia.

─ Hey! ─ Falei meio incerto. ─ O que foi?

─ Hey, amor. Você não me respondeu e estou um pouco preocupado...

Revirei os olhos.

─ Eu estava meio ocupado, só isso.

─ Está tudo bem então? ─ Indagou receoso.

─ Tudo ótimo. Muito bom. ─ Falei entusiasmado e sincero sem poder me controlar por muito tempo.

─ Wow! Ok... Por essa eu não esperava. ─ Brincou, dando risada em seguida. ─ Alguma coisa que queira me contar? ─ Arriscou.

Deixei que um completo silêncio se instalasse entre nós e passei a pensar sobre contar ou não a Harry sobre a outra realidade ou apenas sobre o meu desejo de adotar Jamie e Lily agora. Eu precisava adotá-los agora, pois ainda havia o risco de que algum casal aparecesse e se encantasse por eles. Além disso, eu tinha feito uma promessa para os meus pequenos e não queria fazê-los esperar mais.

E eu sabia agora. Eu precisava imediatamente convencer Harry a adotar nossos filhos.

Só não sabia direito como fazer isso.

Talvez eu precisasse de um tempo para elaborar um plano. Elaborar um modo de como eu iria revelar a Harry que eu precisava escolher as crianças dessa vez e queria que ele optasse por elas também.

─ Vou contar a você quando chegar em casa, tudo bem? ─ Talvez meu tempo para planejar o que dizer fosse durante a tarde daquele dia.

─ Preciso chegar antes em casa hoje?

─ Só se quiser... ─ Não quis insistir. Eu já estava nervoso por não saber ao certo o que dizer a Harry.

─ Vou chegar então.

Pigarreei.

─ Ok... Tudo bem.

─ Yeah. Amo você. ─ Falou sem vergonha nenhuma mais uma vez e usando um tom totalmente despreocupado como se fosse algo rotineiro.

─ Está escorrendo mel pelo celular agora. ─ Brinquei e ele riu.

─ Diga que me ama, hm? ─ Insistiu. ─ Não adianta esconder o que se passa nesse seu coraçãozinho de pedra.

─ Meloso...

─ Louis...

─ Ridículo.

─ Ok, desisto... ─ Falou sem jeito. ─ Até depois, amor.

Engoli em seco e revirei os olhos, sentindo minhas bochechas adquirirem um tom rubro.

─ Até. Amo você. ─ Senti o rosto de Harry se abrir em um sorriso.

─ Eu sei. ─ Brincou.

─ Convencido. ─ E ele riu, desligando o celular em seguida.

**

Assim que entardeceu, fui até a sala de brinquedos com a pretensão de dar um tchau rápido para meus filhos e correr para casa, visto que ainda precisava conversar seriamente com Harry naquele dia. Lily e Jamie ficaram super entusiasmados assim que me viram e acabei tendo de brincar de aviãozinho com meus filhotes por um tempo, acabando por chamar a atenção de outras crianças que também passaram a desejar que eu as levantasse para o alto e as fizesse voar.

Jamie e Lily não pareceram gostar nada daquilo.

Notei o cenho franzido e o biquinho nos lábios de Lily enquanto ela me observava levantar e fazer uma menininha de sua idade rir e Jamie começou a jogar os brinquedos para longe com certa raiva no olhar.

Provavelmente não era do agrado deles ver o paba brincando com outras crianças. Afinal, eu era o paba deles e de mais ninguém.

Contudo, acabei dando risada sem poder acreditar naquele ciúme boba e, quando finalmente terminei de levantar todas as crianças daquele recinto, enchi de beijo o rosto de Jamie e Lily, abraçando-os forte em seguida e prometendo que eles sempre seriam os meus favoritos.

Lily, o meu maior docinho, acabou deixando que um sorriso preenchesse seu rosto e me abraçou forte. Além disso, sua cabeça tombou para o lado e seu rosto avermelhou de felicidade. Já Jamie não teve uma reação tão boa assim. Meu anjo ranzinza continuou com um bico enorme nos lábios e até mesmo acertou um tapa no meu peito.

─ Pa-ba. ─ Falou sério e apontou o dedo gorducho para si mesmo.

─ Sim, seu pa-ba. Não precisa ficar com ciúme, babão.

E Lily riu daquela forma angelical que somente ela conseguia fazer.

─ Quem é o babão do paba? Hm? Quem é o babão do paba? ─ Brinquei, fazendo cócegas em sua barriga.

Jamie acabou se rendendo e deu risada, também tombando a cabeça para o lado daquela forma adorável de ser.

─ Yay! ─ Gritou animado e levantou as mãozinhas para o ar.

─ Isso mesmo. ─ Fiz cafuné na sua cabeça e fitei novamente a minha princesinha. ─ E quem é a princesa do Lou?

Lily levantou o dedinho timidamente.

─ Eu. ─ E sua bochecha corou adoravelmente.

─ Ok. Então está tudo certo. Posso ir embora um pouco mais feliz.

─ Lou... ─ Lily sussurrou e quase não ouvi.

─ O que foi, hm? ─ Perguntei interessado e esperei o tempo necessário para ela tomar coragem e dizer o que era.

─ Eu quero que um dia eu não precise dar tchauzinho pra você... Eu quero que um dia... ─ Ela parou, tomou ar e colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha. ─ Quero que um dia eu dê tchauzinho pros outros com você. Quero ir pra casa com você... ─ E seus olhos encheram de lágrimas, fazendo meu peito arder e eu ter de respirar fundo para não cair aos prantos.

Lily mordeu o lábio inferior e abraçou o coelhinho de pelúcia ainda mais. Acabei não controlando meus braços e a abracei forte mais uma vez, sentindo Jamie se jogar em cima de mim e me abraçar também.

Como um abraço coletivo.

─ Um dia eu resgatarei a minha princesinha da torre, yeah? Sou o príncipe, certo?

─ Rei... ─ Me corrigiu rindo e passou as mãos sobre seus olhinhos avermelhados.

─ Exato. Sou o rei e vou resgatar a minha princesinha. ─ E o sorriso que minha filha abriu para mim fez com que meu coração se aquecesse no mesmo instante.

Quando terminei de dar mil abraços em Lily e Jamie, além de sofrer terríveis cócegas naquelas mãozinhas maldosas, finalmente cheguei até a minha caminhonete e passei a dirigir de volta para casa.

Eu estava extremamente ansioso, mas acabei notando que tinha esquecido de entregar os cupcakes para meus filhos, visto que aqueles doces eram para ter sido entregues em nosso momento de fuga que acabou não ocorrendo.

Com certa culpa, porém, não resisti e devorei aquelas delícias de chocolate enquanto eu deixava a minha ansiedade se instalar em cada poro do meu ser.

Se eu revelasse a Harry toda a verdade escondida, o que ele iria pensar?

Acharia que eu estava louco? Me olharia com as sobrancelhas franzidas por um momento e daria risada de mim em seguida?

Acreditaria que eu estava mentindo por não querer contar uma verdade pior do que aquela?

Eu realmente não sabia o que esperar de Harry, se eu acabasse falando a verdade, por isso passei a considerar alternativas para convencer meu marido a finalmente casar comigo e adotar nossos filhos do dia para a noite.

E eu tinha de admitir que todas as alternativas que meus pensamentos passaram a sugerir podiam ser consideradas extremamente péssimas.

Mas eu não tive tempo para elaborar outras.

Meio minuto depois, me vi estacionando Doroteia e descendo do carro. Entrei no edifício, cumprimentando o porteiro com um aceno nervoso, e entrei no elevador em seguida, juntando minhas mãos e quase pedindo um sinal do universo para que ele me desse uma luz e me ajudasse a elaborar algo para fazer Harry se casar comigo e adotar nossos filhos em menos de um mês.

Talvez menos de uma semana, se assim fosse possível.

Eu ainda tinha algum tempo ali no elevador e acabei juntando ainda mais as mãos e olhando para o teto do ambiente.

─ Oi, universo, sou eu de novo. ─ Comecei, sentindo-me um pouco patético. ─ Me ajuda vai... Só mais uma vez. Me dá uma ideia do que falar para Harry. Eu não posso simplesmente despejar a verdade, certo? Então me dê uma ideia bacana, vamos lá... ─ Esperei por alguns segundos por um sinal divino, mas é claro que nada veio. O universo sempre tratava de me abandonar nesses momentos e só aparecia para me pregar peças. ─ Amém. ─ Tentei outra vez e nada aconteceu obviamente.

O elevador se abriu e respirei fundo, saindo de lá de dentro e dando passos lentos enquanto a música de Vangelis do filme A Conquista do Paraíso tocava dentro de minha cabeça.

Eu estava ansioso e com os nervos à flor da pele. Eu tinha de dar um jeito naquilo. Eu não suportaria ver Jamie ou até mesmo Lily correrem o risco de serem adotados outra vez. Eu precisava agir e isso precisava ser feito naquele dia.

Portanto, quando destranquei e abri a porta do apartamento, respirei fundo e comecei a carregar minhas células de uma coragem que eu não sabia de onde vinha. Sirene veio me cumprimentar na porta e latiu animada, avisando Harry, que já se encontrava muito bem instalado no sofá e vestindo moletom, de que eu tinha chegado em casa.

─ Hey, babe. Venha aqui. ─ Ele falou animado do sofá, aumentando um pouco o volume da televisão e continuando a assistir um jogo que ali passava.

Deixei as chaves numa pequena mesa da porta e andei até Harry, jogando meu corpo contra o sofá e o aninhando contra o estofado. Tirei o tênis e os chutei para longe, abraçando minhas pernas em seguida e encarando Harry mesmo após ele ter depositado um beijo em meus lábios.

Percebendo isso, ele me olhou de soslaio e logo em seguida colocou a TV no mudo. Virou seu corpo em minha direção e beijou meus lábios outra vez, porém naquele momento seu beijo era lento e nós ficamos um tempo assim até ele se afastar e parecer notar a ruga no meio de minhas sobrancelhas.

─ O que foi? ─ Indagou levemente preocupado.

Respirei fundo e talvez fosse a nonagésima vez que eu fazia aquilo naquele dia.

Nós ficamos por um tempo em silêncio e não me atrevi a fitar seus olhos que me observavam com tanta concentração e paciência. Depois desse tempo, usei um pouco de minha coragem e disse:

─ Preciso te dizer uma coisa. ─ Eu nem sabia ao certo o que eu iria dizer.

Ele se afastou um pouco, agora tendo uma ruga no meio da testa.

─ O que foi?

Soltei o ar completamente de meus pulmões.

─ Eu nem sei como começar...

Ele lambeu os lábios e estralei meus dedos em nervosismo.

─ Começa pelo começo. ─ Brincou, mas fechou o sorriso rapidamente, mostrando que realmente estava levando aquilo a sério.

Enrolei meus dedos no moletom e lancei um olhar para Sirene como pedido de socorro. Ela não parecia com muita vontade de me ajudar, entretanto, visto que apenas deitou em seu cantinho e no meio dos ursos de pelúcia e fechou os olhos sonolenta.

─ Eu nem sei o que dizer, para falar a verdade...

─ Como assim? ─ Harry não pareceu entender.

─ A verdade é uma completa loucura. É loucura apenas. ─ Tentei de alguma forma explicar.

─ Então ela parece combinar com você. ─ Disse com um sorriso e acabei deixando meus lábios sorrirem também.

Esfreguei as mãos no rosto e puxei alguns fios de cabelo do meu couro cabeludo, respirando fundo outra vez e coçando a nuca sem poder controlar a tensão de meu corpo.

─ Despeja tudo, babe, não tenha medo. Não vou julgar nenhuma atitude sua, se é isso que tem medo. Afinal, você já fez muitas coisas malucas desde o momento em que nos conhecemos... ─ Ele ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos. ─ Ok... Péssimo momento para lembrar do dia em que nos conhecemos. ─ Deu risada e acabei rindo junto.

─ Eu vou despejar então. ─ Harry concordou com a cabeça de forma compreensiva. ─ Só despejar... ─ Repeti para mim mesmo e escondi meu rosto entre as mãos.

─ Vamos lá, você consegue. Não pode ser nada tão terrível.

─ Não é algo que eu fiz, Harry. ─ Falei alto o suficiente para que ele pudesse compreender, já que minha mão estava na frente do rosto.

─ Não? ─ Pareceu estranhar.

─ Não. É, bem... Algo que aconteceu comigo...

─ Hm... ─ Ele pareceu me analisar. ─ E o que aconteceu?

Deixei que o silêncio reinasse entre nós dois por alguns segundos.

─ Você. ─ Fui sincero. ─ Você aconteceu.

─ Hã? ─ Não pareceu entender. ─ O que está querendo dizer?

Engoli em seco e escondi ainda mais meu rosto entre as mãos.

─ Sabe quando as pessoas desejam coisas para um fonte de desejos esperando que algo aconteça? ─ Devolvi com uma pergunta.

─ Yep... O que tem isso?

─ Eu desejei algo também. Desejei no dia 25 de agosto.

─ É? ─ Ele pareceu animado pelo tom da voz. Talvez estivesse achando as coisas divertidas. ─ O que era?

─ Uma vida melhor... ─ Expliquei vagamente.

─ Hm... E conseguiu? Eu sou uma vida melhor, não é?

Revirei os olhos por detrás das mãos e acabei sorrindo, mas ainda não tinha criado coragem para encará-lo.

─ Quando acordei no dia seguinte, eu tinha uma vida que agora posso considerar muito melhor do que a minha era...

─ Sério? O que tinha acontecido? ─ Questionou com muita curiosidade.

Respirei fundo e obriguei que minha coragem aparecesse. Assim que ela apareceu, despejei de uma só vez:

─ Acordei em outra realidade casado com você, morando na sua casa dos sonhos, com Sirene e pai de Lily e Jamie.

E espiei entre meus dedos para encontrar o olhar curioso de Harry se transformar em pura confusão e passar a ser um incrédulo até chegar uma feição espantada e de cenho franzido.

-x-


	43. Outra realidade

"The universe loves a believer."

**

Não sei por quanto tempo esperei para que Harry dissesse alguma coisa e quebrasse aquele silêncio constrangedor que se instalou entre nós. Parecia que tinha se passado horas desde sua reação de olhos arregalados. E mesmo sabendo que eram apenas alguns minutos, não consegui controlar a minha ansiedade e mordi a palma de minha mão para controlar o grito de impaciência preso em minha garganta.

─ Diga alguma coisa. ─ Falei rápido e com os olhos alertas e presos em seu rosto.

Harry piscou de modo lento e uma de suas sobrancelhas levantou de modo a denunciar sua incredulidade diante do que eu acabara de revelar.

─ Eu não entendi... ─ Disse de um modo torturantemente lento.

Minhas feições murcharam ainda mais naquele momento.

─ Não entendeu? Como não entendeu?

Harry coçou a nuca e pareceu pensar por alguns minutos.

─ Isso... O que disse... Foi um sonho? O que está dizendo aconteceu em um sonho? ─ Suas sobrancelhas estavam arqueadas e bufei sem poder me conter.

─ O quê? Você não acredita, não é?

Sua expressão séria e de sobrancelhas arqueadas foram suavizando para dar lugar a um sorriso e a uma risada bem aberta. O riso começou hesitante e com pausas, porém logo Harry passou a rir com vontade, achando graça sabe-se Deus do que.

─ Ok, Louis, ok... ─ Ele continuou rindo, apesar de dizer aquilo. ─ Confesso que você me pegou nessa.

─ Hã? ─ Minhas sobrancelhas curvaram em sinal de confusão.

─ Você parecia tão sério que eu achei que--

─ Eu estou falando sério! ─ Exclamei irritado. ─ Por que não está acreditando em mim? ─ Meus olhos se tornaram esbugalhados e esperei uma resposta sua.

Harry parou de rir e negou com a cabeça, sendo que suas feições ainda mostravam grandes traços de incredulidade.

─ Mas--

─ Harry, você quer que eu repita? ─ Meu coração pulsava de modo descompassado dentro do peito e a impaciência se dissolvia em minha irritação. ─ Antes de sequer pensar que algum dia eu iria encontrar com você depois de nosso trágico dia no bar e nem mesmo sabendo da existência de Lily e Jamie, eu fiz um pedido a uma fonte, dormi e quando acordei no dia seguinte estava ao seu lado na cama com uma aliança no dedo, dois filhos no quarto ao lado e tendo de lidar com Sirene que cheirava fortemente a manga. Não foi um sonho, uma visão, nem nada do tipo... Foi tão real quanto o fato de estarmos sentados neste sofá conversando. Eu estava casado com você e Lily e Jamie eram nossos filhos em outra realidade, porém depois que aprendi a amá-los foi só eu dormir para acordar em meu antigo apartamento outra vez e como se nada tivesse acontecido. Eu fiquei semanas achando que vocês nem sequer existiam... Sabe como é isso? ─ Meus olhos arregalados o questionaram. ─ Mas no fim acabei encontrando Sirene e você na praça da fonte.

Depois que despejei tudo aquilo em Harry, analisei mais uma vez sua expressão com o intuito de descobrir se agora ele me levava a sério.

Eu me sentia um pouco desesperado e meio inseguro

─ Mas... Como isso pode ter acontecido, Louis? ─ E seu tom cético ainda persistia.

─ Eu não sei, ok? ─ Minha voz saiu cortante. ─ Coisa do universo, acredito. Ele sempre apronta comigo. ─ Uma de suas sobrancelhas levantaram ainda mais. ─ Harry! ─ Exclamei indignado.

─ O que foi?

─ Você não está nem perto de acreditar no que eu estou falando. É verdade! Eu fui para outra realidade e acordei casado com você... ─ Parei de falar e meu rosto murchou um pouco. ─ Parece loucura... ─ Constatei o óbvio e fitei minhas próprias mãos que se encontravam repousadas no colo.

─ Você deve estar abalado emocionalmente, Louis, é normal. Quer ir a um médico? ─ Questionou preocupado e se aproximou um pouco.

Levantei o rosto e no mesmo instante o fuzilei com o olhar.

─ Você acha que estou louco? É isso? ─ Acusei, apontando um dedo em sua direção. Ele procurou segurar meus dedos com carinho, porém me afastei.

Eu não queria Harry duvidando de mim.

Já bastava ter de lidar com o fato de uma quase adoção de Jamie.

─ Não, não é isso. Eu só acho que você está abalado emocionalmente e--

─ Harry, vai se foder. ─ Tirei uma de suas mãos que se encontrava repousada em minha perna e me levantei de forma abrupta. ─ Eu estou falando a v-e-r-d-a-d-e e você não acredita em mim.

─ Não é isso, eu só estou preo--

─ Ah, por favor. Preocupado nada. Você acha que eu estou louco, que bati a cabeça, que o fato de eu ter chorado ontem completamente abalado tivesse afetado meu juízo.

Harry bufou, levantando do sofá também, e cruzando os braços. Passou uma das mãos nos cabelos e os tirou dos olhos impacientemente. Em seguida, Sirene apareceu em meu campo de visão e andou até mim, roçando seu rosto em minha perna, parecendo dizer o quanto entendia o que eu estava tentando enfiar na cabeça de Harry.

Ela sabia a verdade.

Sirene, dentre diversas pessoas naquela cidade, era um dos únicos seres vivos que lembrava da outra realidade e não podia nem mesmo expressar seu ponto de vista.

Não podia dizer o quanto sentia falta da grama verdinha, de correr no quintal, de dormir na lavanderia da casa e de brincar com Lily e Jamie.

Ela não podia dizer o quanto gostava de roubar a boneca de minha filha e arrancar o bracinho do brinquedo e muito menos podia expressar o quanto amava nossas noites de inverno com marshmallow ao pé da lareira.

Mas Sirene sabia como consolar meu coração machucado que tinha ficado assim após ver Harry não acreditando em uma só palavra do que eu dizia.

Harry parecia estar me considerando um louco.

─ Quer saber? Vou tomar banho. Esquece o que eu falei...

E mesmo chateado, sentindo uma pontada dolorida e extremamente incômoda dentro do peito, virei meu corpo e andei apressado para o meu quarto.

Era difícil de lidar com a sensação de ver Harry não acreditando em mim, achando-me um completo descontrolado. Contrastava demais com aquele marido que sempre procurava me compreender, porém, naquele momento, ele nem parecia me conhecer de fato.

E por mais dramático e patético que pudesse parecer, as pontadas dolorosas dentro de meu peito só me fizeram ter vontade de voltar atrás e nem mesmo ter jogado aquela maldita moeda na fonte.

Eu queria me proteger daquele sofrimento, pois eu não aguentava mais passar por isso.

Não aguentava mais tentar e tentar e tentar e nada dar certo.

Não aguentava mais estar tão perto em um minuto e no outro ser colocado para tão longe.

As coisas nunca eram tão fáceis para mim, principalmente após ter viajado para a outra realidade.

Respirei fundo e tentei colocar a cabeça no lugar.

Por mais que as batidas dentro de meu peito se mostrassem doloridas e por mais que o caminho que passei a trilhar não estivesse sendo fácil, a quem eu queria enganar?

Eu não conseguia mais imaginar uma vida na qual Harry, Lily, Jamie e Sirene não fizessem parte. Parecia a vida de uma outra pessoa. A vida de alguém que não era eu. A vida de alguém que nem mais me pertencia.

─ Hey, Lou... Me escute. ─ Harry começou a falar, porém eu pouco me importei. Dei de ombros e continuei a caçar roupas dentro do armário e a sustentar minha expressão ranzinza. Quando a ponta de seus dedos tocaram meu ombro, afastei-me no mesmo instante e caminhei até o outro lado da cama. ─ É difícil acreditar no que está dizendo, yeah? Tente entender o meu lado...

─ Mas e o meu lado? ─ Exclamei irritado, jogando uma camiseta qualquer em cima da cama e de forma violenta. ─ Você pode sair do meu quarto, por favor? Estou tentando decidir qual roupa usar que combine com a minha loucura. ─ E exagerei meu tom no final, como um bom e verdadeiro louco, dando as costas para Harry em seguida.

No entanto, no momento em que eu girava meu corpo, notei Harry revirar os olhos.

Aquele ridículo.

Virei o meu corpo outra vez em sua direção, mostrei o dedo do meio e mantive o cenho extremamente franzido. No minuto seguinte, porém, meu coração se afundou ainda mais no peito. Por mais que eu tentasse aparentar que estava irritado pela atitude de Harry, a realidade era muito maior do que isso. Era como se meu coração estivesse desmoronando dentro de mim a cada minuto que se passava.

─ Você nunca me deixa terminar de falar. ─ Harry reclamou e foi a minha vez de revirar os olhos. ─ Eu estava dizendo que é difícil acreditar no que você falou, mas isso não significa que eu não quero acreditar.

Meu cenho franziu em confusão.

─ Hã? Isso nem faz sentido.

Harry bufou e revirou os olhos para a minha impaciência.

─ Faz, faz sim. O que você está dizendo foge completamente da lógica, das leis da física, da minha razão... E., Louis, você precisa admitir que age feito um louco sim de vez em quando.

─ Não mesmo. Não sou louco de vez em quando não.

─ Tem razão. ─ Falou rápido. ─ Você age na maior parte do tempo. ─ Revirei os olhos e cruzei os braços. Onde ele pretendia chegar com tantas ofensas, afinal de contas? ─ Mas eu sei quando você está falando sério e agora tenho certeza de que você quer que eu acredite porque foi real.

─ É isso aí, mas você não acredita, não é?! ─ Acusei.

─ Louis, espera, deixa eu terminar de falar, por favor. ─ Harry passou as mãos pelo cabelo, parecendo um pouco irritado naquele momento. ─ No começo eu achei que era piada sim, porque achei que você estava brincando, mas agora vejo que não e estou tentando entender a história que me contou. Para mim, talvez tenha sido um sonho--

─ Não foi um sonho! ─ Exaltei-me.

Ele me olhou sério por eu ter interrompido e revirei os olhos.

─ Eu vou falar quando eu quiser falar. ─ Teimei.

─ Eu sei. ─ Harry pareceu compreensível e em seguida voltou a repetir: ─ Para mim, talvez tenha sido um sonho, mas isso não significa que o que me contou deixe de ser real.

Acabei rindo, de modo a zombar do que Harry tinha dito.

─ Ah sim, claro, faz todo o sentido você acreditar que é um sonho o que eu falei, mas dizer que para você continua sendo real.

─ E acredito. ─ Disse firmemente e sem parecer se abalar com a minha zombaria. ─ Pode ter sido, sei lá, uma divindade, o universo alinhado ou algo inexplicável que fez você sonhar comigo e com as crianças para que aprendesse alguma coisa--

─ Não foi a merda de um sonho, Harry. Eu viajei pra porra de uma outra realidade!

─ Eu prefiro acreditar que foi um sonho, mas um sonho real.

─ Sonho real, blá blá blá. ─ Imitei-o com uma careta. ─ Se você acha que foi real mesmo, porque não pode ser que eu tenha viajado para uma outra realidade e acabei conhecendo vocês de fato?

─ Porque isso é loucura. Não existe! ─ Harry respirou fundo e colocou as mãos na cintura. ─ Essa conversa nem mesmo faz sentido. E nós estamos brigando por isso.

─ Viu só? Você não acredita em mim! Não acredita!

─ Eu não consigo, ok? Eu só consigo acreditar que é um sonho e que esse sonho talvez tenha sido uma mensagem para você. Só não quero que fique bravo por eu não acreditar ou por ter achado que zombei de você, porque no começo só pensei que estava brincando, entende?

Terminei de pegar as peças de roupas que eu precisava e as abracei, saindo em seguida do quarto.

─ Foda-se. ─ Foi o que eu falei, certamente de acordo com a minha maturidade.

Entrei no banheiro em seguida e fechei a porta atrás de mim com força, trancando-a e me obrigando a engolir o caroço que travava a minha garganta. Minha cabeça doía e a vontade de chorar se fazia extremamente presente, porém eu só deixei que uma lágrima caísse, não permitindo que tantas outras tivessem o privilégio de escorrerem por minha bochecha.

Eu tentei focar em outras coisas ─ qualquer outra coisa que não fosse minha família, pois eu não desejava lidar com isso agora ─ e deixei que meus pensamentos viajassem à procura de desenhos infantis que eu costumava assistir quando era criança. Fiquei feliz por meros segundos lembrando das horas que eu passava em frente a televisão de manhã enquanto pequeno, porém não consegui deixar de pensar em Lily e Jamie e o peso que se encontrava em meu coração se tornou ainda pior.

No entanto, como sempre fui persistente, afastei tais memórias e engoli em seco, pensando em alguns pratos de comida que eu desejava comer.

Lasanha, nhoque, batata frita, frango ao molho mostarda, eu poderia comer até um ovo mexido agora de tanto fome que acabei por sentir.

Mas era fato que eu não sabia cozinhar.

Não sabia nem mesmo temperar, pois sempre esquecia de colocar o sal e precisava de Har--

Argh!

De novo não.

Uma lágrima deslizou por meu rosto, mas ela não simbolizava minha tristeza e sim a raiva que eu sentia de meu marido por ele não ter acreditado em mim.

Mais uma vez, enquanto enxaguava os cabelos, obriguei-me a tirar tais pensamentos de minha cabeça e resolvi pensar no caminho que eu percorreria amanhã até a padaria.

Sim, eu iria até a padaria logo no começo da manhã e definitivamente não correria desesperado até o local que eu não desejava mencionar naquele momento.

Eu iria a padaria e escolheria o percurso mais longo para poder caminhar um pouco e parar de me preocupar com tantas coisas o tempo todo. Ouviria o som dos carros passando por mim, provaria de algum doce fresquinho da padaria, trilharia o caminho que eu e Siren--

Mas que merda!

Inferno!

Isso não estava dando certo de modo algum.

Quando terminei o banho, meus pensamentos já tinham vagado por completo para os assuntos que eu não desejava de modo algum pensar. Contudo, por eles fazerem parte de mim, serem pedaços da minha existência, tornava-se uma tarefa complicada evitar.

Vesti-me enquanto era bombardeado por mil e um questionamentos e por mil e uma sensações extremamente desprazerosas.

Incômodas e de me partir em fragmentos.

Assim que finalizei tal tarefa, saí do banheiro com muito cuidado e em silêncio. Desejava evitar um encontro com Harry naquele apartamento minúsculo e o melhor modo de alcançar tal êxito era andar na ponta dos pés até o meu quarto, fechar a porta com cautela e trancá-la rapidamente.

Mas é claro que meus planos foram frustrados e pelas minhas contas era a nonagésima vez que isso acontecia somente naquele dia.

Como de praxe.

─ O que está fazendo aqui, Harry? ─ Questionei exausto e com o rosto completamente vermelho devido ao choro de minutos atrás.

Harry se encontrava muito bem sentado em minha cama e tinha os braços apoiados nas pernas e as mãos juntas. Permaneceu com a cabeça abaixada, mesmo depois de eu ter adentrado o quarto, e só a levantou após eu permanecer mais de um minuto o encarando de braços cruzados e no mesmo local.

─ Eu quero conversar com você. ─ Explicou.

─ Não estou no clima para isso. ─ Cortei antes que ele pudesse querer continuar. ─ A gente já conversou e não deu certo. Agora eu quero dormir um pouco, só isso.

Ele suspirou cansado.

─ Depois que você dormir podemos conversar então? ─ Pediu cauteloso.

─ Tudo bem... ─ Falei sem olhá-lo, deixando que meus braços caíssem ao lado de meu corpo. ─ Agora eu quero dormir.

─ Ok... ─ Mas Harry não se moveu, mesmo eu tendo esperado alguns segundos para que ele se levantasse daquela cama e saísse do quarto, deixando-me sozinho.

Acabei desistindo de esperar que ele demonstrasse algum sinal de vida e deitei na cama, porém do lado mais distante de seu corpo. Abracei meus próprios braços e me encolhi como sempre, principalmente ao sentir o colchão afundar um pouco mais ao meu lado.

Eu estava tentando me proteger de um possível coração partido, mesmo já sendo tarde demais.

Harry, porém, acabou me abraçando e roçou seu nariz de forma doce e delicadamente em uma de minhas têmporas.

─ Me conte como foi lá... ─ Sussurrou gentil e meu cenho se franziu no mesmo instante.

─ Do que está falando? ─ Indaguei.

─ Da outra realidade. Me conte como foi lá.

Revirei os olhos ainda sem olhá-lo e discretamente.

─ Você não acredita. ─ Falei baixo. ─ Do que adianta eu contar?

─ Mas eu quero acreditar, yeah? ─ Mais uma vez seu tom se mostrou extremamente gentil. ─ Por que não me conta?

Bufei levemente e fiz uma careta, não sabendo ao certo por onde começar e nem mesmo se eu queria de fato contar para alguém que nem mesmo acreditava nisso.

─ Eu não sei... ─ Comecei vagamente.

─ Vamos lá. ─ Harry me abraçou um pouco. ─ Quando chegou nessa outra realidade, como foi? Você ficou assustado, entrou em pânico...?

Respirei fundo.

Em parte, eu me sentia um pouco patético.

Por mais que fosse real, sentia-me alguém que estava tendo de lidar com visões e ilusões, mentiras que a própria mente inventava.

─ Eu fiquei assustado... ─ Continuei de forma vaga. ─ Achei que era alguma brincadeira de mau gosto ou um terrível engano, sei lá...

─ E como você descobriu que estava em outra realidade? ─ Harry perguntou de certa forma curioso e tentei decifrar em seu tom se ele realmente estava curioso para saber o que tinha acontecido ou se só estava perguntando para que eu me sentisse um pouco menos louco.

─ Acho que foi, não sei, pela, hm, aliança que estava em meu dedo... No primeiro momento, achei que eu tinha passado a noite com alguém, mas depois vi a aliança em meu dedo e meu cérebro entrou em curto... ─ Brinquei um pouco e Harry deu risada. ─ Saí meio apressado de perto de você e desci as escadas da casa, encontrando uma foto nossa na frente da fonte que eu tinha jogado a moeda. As coisas começaram a fazer um pouco mais sentido, mas mesmo assim--...

─ Mesmo assim? ─ Incentivou para que eu continuasse a falar após ver que eu tinha me empolgado no relato.

─ Eu não tinha certeza de nada... O universo me jogou lá sem explicação nenhuma, sem deixar nem mesmo uma carta, e foi isso. ─ Harry acabou rindo um pouco outra vez. ─ Eu tive de descobrir por conta própria sobre a minha própria vida lá naquele lugar.

─ E as crianças? Elas estranharam você?

─ Não, elas não. Jamie continuou rindo daquele jeito adorável dele, como se nada tivesse acontecido, e Lily parecia não se importar que eu estivesse estranho, desde que eu estivesse lá.

─ E eu estranhei?

─ Definitivamente sim e desde os primeiros instantes, mesmo sendo paciente comigo... Acho que você aprendeu a ser depois de alguns anos ao meu lado.

─ Deve ser. Eu já estou aprendendo, para falar a verdade. ─ Ele disse sorrindo. ─ Me conte mais.

─ Mas contar o que? ─ Deixei os ombros caírem para frente um pouco.

Eu não fazia ideia se Harry estava me levando a sério, mas meu desejo para que isso fosse verdade nem mesmo cabia dentro de mim.

─ Me fale sobre as crianças. ─ Pelo seu tom, eu sabia mesmo de costas que havia um sorriso preenchendo seu rosto de orelha a orelha.

E não consegui deixar de sorrir também.

─ O que quer saber delas?

─ Me fale como elas são. Me fale primeiro de Lily. Como ela agia com a gente? ─ Indagou mergulhado em excitação.

─ Lily é a nossa florzinha. ─ Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, minhas bochechas esquentaram e meu coração bateu um pouco mais disparado somente em lembrar de minha filha. ─ Ela é muito tímida, mesmo com a gente, e suas bochechas sempre ficam vermelhas toda vez que ela tem que falar na frente das pessoas. As bochechas dela ficaram vermelhas quando ela falou na frente de Liam. Lily tinha uma boneca de pano que amava e estava sempre inventando que seus bichinhos de pelúcia eram seus alunos... Ela ficou irritada quando eu fiz molho pesto, porque não conhecia e achava que era ruim. ─ Harry riu. ─ E ela gostava de me ajudar a trocar as fraldas de Jamie. Ela sabia certinho o que eu deveria fazer.

─ Lilian é esperta. ─ Harry constatou o óbvio.

─ É Lily, Harry. Ela gosta que a chamem assim.

─ Ok, Lily... É um bom apelido. Combina com o jeitinho de anjo que ela tem.

─ Ela é uma das joias mais preciosas da minha vida... ─ Falei distraído enquanto Harry acariciava minhas costas. ─ Um dos meus bens mais valiosos...

Por alguns minutos, ficamos em um silêncio confortável enquanto memórias de uma realidade agora distante inundavam a minha mente, trazendo com elas um sorriso pequeno a meu rosto. Harry continuou distribuindo carinho em meu tronco e em meus braços, vez ou outra depositando um beijo doce em minha têmpora.

─ E James? Como ele era? ─ Perguntou e meu sorriso cresceu.

─ Jamie é Jamie. Não tem como dizer de outra maneira. Ele é o bebê mais esperto que eu já vi na minha vida, Harry. ─ Fitei Harry de forma impressionada. ─ Dá risada de tudo, vive com a mão na boca e babando sem parar. Parece também que ele entende o que você diz, sabe? Ele grita naaaa quando não gosta de algo, chama de paba nós dois por sermos os papais dele e se refere a Lily como nini--

─ Espere... Jamie me chamou de paba no Baile da Cinderela.

─ Acho que é porque ele lembra... ─ Comentei de modo vago.

─ Lembra do que? ─ Questionou confuso. ─ Lembra da outra realidade?

─ Uhum. Ele lembrou de mim na primeira vez que o vi no orfanato e nós nunca tínhamos nos visto antes, a não ser na outra realidade, mas acho que sei o motivo.

─ Qual é? ─ Indagou com certa curiosidade.

─ Ele precisava lembrar para evitar ser adotado. Se não fosse assim, eu provavelmente acabaria preso por sequestrá-los.

─ Você o que? ─ Seu rosto estava tomado pelo espanto. ─ Sequestrá-los? Como assim?

─ Longa história. ─ Dei risada. ─ Não queira saber. ─ Ele revirou os olhos. ─ Sirene também fazia parte da outra realidade, como eu falei antes... ─ Comentei distraído. ─ Ela gostava de ficar correndo pelo jardim, gostava de passear com um de nós dois durante a noite e sempre pegava os brinquedos de Lily e detonava com eles. Jamie e ela viviam aprontando juntos. Subiam na cama e ficavam bagunçando lá por um tempo.

─ E eu? Como eu era na outra realidade? ─ Havia um sorriso em seu rosto naquele momento e tive de revirar os olhos e rir de sua expressão convencida.

─ Isso vai fazer bem ao seu ego? ─ Harry concordou com a cabeça e acabei soltando uma gargalhada. Ajeitei-me em seus braços e deixei que me abraçasse um pouco mais. Ele parecia um pouco mais convencido da minha história, mesmo talvez acreditando ainda que tivesse sido somente um sonho meu. ─ Ok, eu conto então. Você era exatamente como nessa realidade, mas com um pouco mais de fogo na bunda. ─ Brinquei e ele gargalhou. ─ É sério. Eu sofria na sua mão, Harry.

─ Você gostava que eu sei.

─ Gostava, mas eu queria, de vez em quando, um tempinho de paz. ─ Brinquei.

Ele revirou os olhos.

─ Vou fingir que acredito então...

─ E tem o sofá também. ─ Acabei lembrando. ─ O sofá e a minha caminhonete, claro.

─ Sofá? ─ Indagou confuso.

─ É, o sofá. O sofá da sala.

─ O que tem o sofá da sala?

─ Temos algumas recordações nele, certo? ─ Olhei para Harry sugestivamente e ele pareceu compreender, pois deu um sorriso de lado. Aconcheguei-me em seus braços e virei meu corpo um pouco, perdendo a vista de seu rosto. ─ Sinto falta de lá. Queria estar lá, porque só assim poderia estar perto de meus filhos... Aqui eu ainda tenho que adotá-los, preciso casar para isso... Preciso construir uma vida e não tenho tempo. Cada minuto que passa é um minuto mais distante de meus filhos e eu não suporto mais isso. Não sei o que fazer... Preciso da vida da outra realidade mais uma vez. Nem que seja uma única vez mais... ─ Falei tão distraído que tinha até mesmo esquecido que Harry estava ali deitado atrás de mim me abraçando.

Mais uma vez um silêncio confortável se instalou entre nós. Eu não sabia ao certo o que ao certo se passava nos pensamentos de Harry, pois estava lidando com os meus extremamente turbulentos que até mesmo faziam com que eu ficasse exausto. As lembranças da outra realidade eram as únicas coisas que eu enxergava naquele momento e o sono foi tomando o meu corpo devido a exaustão e pelo fato também de que o quarto estava um pouco escuro pelo dia estar terminando.

Enquanto meus olhos se fechavam, por mais confuso que eu estivesse por causa do sono, acreditei ter ouvido Harry dizer de modo suave e baixinho algo como:

─ Você a terá de volta, Louis.

E isso fez com que meu coração se aquecesse extremamente no mesmo instante.

Em seguida, pude sentir Harry beijar meu pescoço e roçar a ponta do nariz em minha pele, fazendo com que eu me sentisse um pouco mais calmo e relaxasse o suficiente para cair em um sono profundo.

-x-


	44. Sempre seu

"A perfect marriage is just two imperfect people who refuse to give up on each other."

**

Assim que acordei no dia seguinte, a primeira coisa que senti foram os braços de Harry entorno de meu corpo com firmeza. Ele me segurava como se a qualquer momento eu pudesse fugir e correr loucamente de um lado para o outro do apartamento para que não me alcançasse e acabei soltando uma leve risada por causa disso, o que fez com que meu marido despertasse um pouco.

─ L-Louis... ─ Gemeu preguiçoso e se mexeu na cama, afastando seus braços quentes de meu corpo para que eu pudesse sair da cama com mais facilidade.

─ Temos que ir trabalhar. ─ Avisei e acariciei seus cabelos deliciosamente macios que se encontravam bagunçados em cima do travesseiro. ─ Acorde logo, preguiçoso. ─ E ele soltou uma leve risada, mexendo-se embaixo dos cobertores e apenas dando as costas para mim.

Resolvi, no entanto, apenas levantar da cama e passar a me arrumar para partir em direção ao trabalho. Por isso, fui até o banheiro e lavei o rosto, tomei um banho rápido e vesti uma roupa qualquer, porém definitivamente confortável. Assim que saí daquele cômodo, caminhei até a cozinha e me surpreendi com Harry ali já muito bem desperto preparando nosso café da manhã. 

─ O que está fazendo? ─ Questionei coçando os olhos de forma preguiçosa.

─ Panquecas. ─ Sorriu grande em minha direção e senti como se eu estivesse naquelas propagandas de vida perfeita. Acabei abrindo um sorriso também e o abracei por trás, sentindo os músculos de seu tronco relaxarem com aquilo.

─ Panquecas para um louco então. ─ Arrisquei, testando e trazendo o assunto de ontem à tona para saber o que Harry pensava sobre aquilo naquela manhã.

Harry, porém, desligou o fogão, colocou a última panqueca preparada na pilha que havia feito e virou seu corpo para mim, ficando frente a frente e me abraçando.

─ Meu louco. ─ Beijou minha testa. ─ Meu louquinho.

Tentei prender o sorriso que ameaçava escapar por entre meus lábios, porém minha tentativa foi um completo fracasso como tantas outras.

─ Você acredita então na minha história?

Harry ficou em silêncio por um tempo apenas me observando atentamente e tirou um pouco de cabelo dos meus olhos. Aquela minha franja sempre acabava entrando em meu campo de visão e eu já nem sequer prestava atenção em relação a isso.

─ Estou tentando. ─ Disse sério e sincero. ─ Por você eu tento.

─ É bom tentar mesmo. ─ Brinquei e ele beijou minha bochecha rapidamente enquanto ria do que eu tinha dito.

─ Só se comer todas as minhas panquecas. Todas elas, uma por uma.

─ Prometo tentar.

─ É bom tentar mesmo. ─ Harry me imitou. ─ Por mim.

Revirei os olhos e me desvencilhei de seus braços de modo lento.

─ Prometo tentar pela minha barriga roncando e pelo meu apetite insaciável, isso sim.

─ Nunca dá o braço a torcer, não é mesmo? ─ Harry brincou e mordeu a minha orelha, começando em seguida por separar nossas panquecas de modo que cada um ganhasse a mesma quantidade e que Sirene pudesse desfrutar de um pedaço também.

Dei de ombros para aquela afirmação de Harry e passei a comer minhas panquecas de forma distraída enquanto bebericava um pouco do chá que meu marido tinha colocado em minha xícara.

Assim que terminei, fizemos o mesmo ritual de sempre. Despedimo-nos com um beijo e cada um seguiu para o seu carro. No entanto, diferente das outras vezes, Harry assobiou em minha direção e virei para encará-lo. Achei que fosse me provocar ou fazer alguma gozação, porém ele somente sorriu de lado e acenou em despedida. Seus olhos pareciam brilhar intensamente, mas achei que fosse a luz do sol refletindo em sua íris extremamente esverdeada.

Sorri de volta, é claro, e passei a seguir meu caminho em direção ao orfanato em seguida.

Assim que cheguei, a primeira coisa que fiz foi me colocar a procura de Lily e Jamie. Eu me sentia cada vez mais inseguro toda vez que chegava ao local de trabalho, principalmente pelo fato de achar que estava sempre muito perto de perder meus filhos.

Desde o casal que tivera interesse em adotar Jamie, a impressão que tive é que a ficha pareceu definitivamente sobre o risco de meus filhos ainda se encontrarem em um lar de adoção. Eu poderia perdê-los a qualquer minuto, somente se bobear por alguns segundos, e isso me deixava de certa forma muito desesperado.

Contudo, como se aquele dia fosse mais um de sorte, logo avistei Lily e Jamie.

Porém, como nem tudo é perfeito, eles estavam brigando.

Exato.

Brigando.

Os dois estavam brigando.

As bochechinhas de Lily se encontravam extremamente avermelhadas e havia um bico enorme e adorável em seus lábios. Ela estava com os braços cruzados em frente ao corpo e encarava com certa braveza seu irmão. Já Jamie encontrava-se do mesmo modo, porém seus dedinhos rechonchudos se viam agarrados ao Stitch que eu havia dado a minha filha e eu supus que eles provavelmente estavam brigando por causa do brinquedo.

Vendo-os naquela pequena discussão de olhares, resolvi, portanto, me aproximar e forcei meus lábios a não mostrarem o sorriso divertido que estava insistindo em despontar no canto de minha boca.

─ Jamie, Stitch é meu... Devolve o meu ursinho. ─ Falou brava e ainda sustentando o bico gigantesco nos lábios. ─ Você tá sendo mau...

─ Naaaaa! ─ E Jamie gritou ranzinza e abraçou ainda mais o urso de pelúcia. No entanto, por ser ainda muito pequeno e não entender de fato como cuidar dos objetos seus dedinhos ainda puxavam com muita força as orelhas frágeis de Stitch. ─ Naaaaaa!

─ Você 'tá machucando ele. ─ E notei Lily prestes a chorar.

Os dois nem mesmo tinham percebido a minha aproximação, pois estavam ocupados demais com a discussão que se desenrolava entre eles.

─ Naaaaaa! ─ Gritou outra vez e acertou a palma de sua mão no bracinho delicado de Lily.

Observei o lábio inferior de minha filha tremer e eu já sabia que ela estava prestes a chorar naquele momento.

─ Hey, hey! Por que estão brigando, hm? O que aconteceu? ─ Cheguei antes que a situação entre os dois piorasse.

─ Jamie pegou meu ursinho e 'tá machucando ele, Lou... ─ Lily explicou baixinho e encarou o chão com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

─ Naaaaa! ─ Meu filho reclamou outra vez todo bicudo e babão, prestes a dar um tapinha no braço de Lily novamente, porém segurei os seus dedos delicadamente e reprovei sua atitude com o olhar.

─ Jamie, não seja assim. Você não pode sair batendo em todo mundo só porque alguém não concorda com você. ─ Repreendi.

─ Naaaaa! ─ Teimou e minha expressão se fechou ainda mais.

Neguei com a cabeça, repreendendo sua atitude novamente.

─ Nada de naaaa para mim, seu bebê babão. Lily é sua irmã, você deve cuidar dela e não brigar. Não pode fazer isso, porque irá magoá-la, entende?

Beijei a testa de Lily e abracei-a com força, fazendo-a sorrir um pouco. Por ver meu gesto de carinho direcionado a garotinha, Jamie, ainda com um biquinho preso em seus lábios, levantou seu corpinho cambaleante do chão e deu alguns passinhos desengonçados para se aproximar de nós dois.

Assim que o fez, enrolou seus braços gordinhos no pescoço de Lily e se aproximou devagar com os lábios formando um bico de beijo. Em seguida, depositou um beijo delicado na outra têmpora de Lily, fazendo mais uma vez minha filha sorrir, porém dessa vez foi um sorriso que dominou seus lábios por completo.

─ Isso aí! ─ Afastei-me um pouco para observá-los. ─ Assim que eu gosto de ver! ─ Aplaudi um pouco. Lily soltou uma leve risada e a escondeu com as mãos e Jamie soltou uma gargalhada bem aberta enquanto permanecia abraçado e colado a sua irmã. ─ Lily, sei que Stitch é seu, mas Jamie será seu irmãozinho e você precisa aprender a dividir suas coisas com ele. Jamie não é forte o suficiente para estragar as orelhinhas de seu brinquedo.

─ Ok... ─ Ela disse baixinho. ─ Mas é o meu primeiro presentinho do meu futuro papai... Não quero perder ou estragar ele, Lou.

Meu coração se tornou extremamente quentinho somente ao ouvir isso.

─ Eu sei, pequena. Mas se Jamie estragar, eu te darei um novinho, yeah? Eu queria te dar um quarto cheio de brinquedos. Muitos, muitos, muitos... E por mim, isso acontecerá em breve!

Ela soltou uma risadinha e concordou com um aceno.

─ Tudo bem, Lou, tudo bem...

Sorri grande a ela.

─ E Jamie, por favor, cuide dos brinquedinhos de Lily, ok? Seja menos nervoso, porque até eu tenho medo de você de vez em quando. ─ Brinquei e apertei sua barriga rechonchuda.

─ Pa-ba. ─ Falou entusiasmado e mandou beijinho com a mão, chamando-me com ela para mais perto.

Cedendo a sua vontade, deixei que meu corpo se aproximasse e dei risada quando o bracinho rechonchudo de Jamie passou por meu pescoço e me abraçou com a força que aquele bebê poderia demonstrar.

Assim que deixei meus filhos em perfeita harmonia brincando, fui direto aos meus deveres de trabalho. Afinal de contas, eu estava em meu turno e devia cumprir com minhas obrigações em algum momento ao invés de somente ficar na companhia de Lily e Jamie, como eu bem queria. Assim sendo, segui meu caminho em direção ao primeiro andar, peguei minhas ferramentas e, me sentindo pronto para ir trabalhar, caminhei em direção ao lado de fora do orfanato.

No entanto, meus pés foram diminuindo a velocidade assim que meus olhos encontraram um casal qualquer de mãos dadas e com um sorriso enorme estampado em seus rostos olhando para uma criança tímida, bem vestida e com a mão na boca caminhando na direção deles de forma hesitante, mas ao mesmo tempo em alegria.

Aquela criança provavelmente tinha acabado de ser adotada e meu coração se aqueceu no momento em que vi tal cena, pois acabei imaginando o dia em que aquilo aconteceria com Jamie e Lily. Eu conseguia imaginar, até mesmo de certa forma sentir, a felicidade que irradiaria por meio de seus olhos quando saíssem pelas portas do orfanato e fossem em direção ao carro de Harry para nunca mais voltar àquele local.

Não faria apenas a felicidade de meus filhos, mas a minha também.

Eu não conseguia mais controlar a minha ansiedade.

Desejava adotar Lily e Jamie naquele mesmo dia.

Desejava tirá-los de lá e colocá-los para dormir em suas caminhas da minha casa com Harry.

Desejava preparar um almoço caprichado para os dois, com todos os pratos que amavam ─ Jamie ficaria apenas com sua mamadeira e algumas batatas fritas que tanto amava provar, é claro.

Desejava tê-los comigo.

Para o resto de minha vida.

**

Harry estava muito estranho nos dias que se passaram depois daquele. Eu não sabia ao certo o que era, porém tinha certeza de que havia algo errado e senti um pouco de insegurança em razão disso.

Em alguns desses dias, de modo muito assustador, fiquei o observando de longe para tentar analisar suas atitudes e identificar qual era o maldito problema que estava colocando uma barreira entre nós dois, visto que Harry não estava se abrindo mais para mim como costumava fazer, porém todas as minhas tentativas tinham sido inúteis.

E o fato de eu me encontrar frustrado por não saber o que era, não era nenhuma novidade, é claro. Meus planos nunca davam certo e eu já estava começando a ficar irritado por minha falta de sorte e habilidade.

─ O que foi? ─ Harry questionou em certa ocasião quando estávamos tomando café da manhã na cozinha. Ele me olhou por sobre a xícara com as sobrancelhas arqueadas e os olhos um pouco arregalados.

─ Nada não... ─ Desviei os olhos e voltei a bebericar meu chá, comendo em seguida um pedaço de minha torrada e falhando miseravelmente em tentar disfarçar a nuvem de pensamentos que tinha tomado minha mente por completo.

Harry deu risada, quase se afogando com o gole de cappuccino.

─ O que foi, amor? Fale o que está passando por essa sua cabecinha. ─ E passou a mão por meus cabelos.

Bufei frustrado sem saber por onde começar, mas ao mesmo tempo tentando controlar a vontade enlouquecida dentro de meu peito em saber o que Harry estava aprontando e o motivo de ter se fechado para mim e não estar mais contando sobre o seu dia.

Por mais pequeno que fosse aquela atitude, era grande o suficiente para que eu notasse. Estávamos juntos tempo suficiente para eu saber que havia algo errado.

─ Nada... É só que... Você, bem, está meio estranho...

─ Estranho? ─ Suas sobrancelhas franziram. ─ Estranho como?

─ Não sei... Estranho. ─ Com um dedo, cutuquei a unha de outro e deixei inconscientemente meu lábio inferior formar um bico de concentração. ─ Não me conta mais sobre o seu dia... ─ Falei sem olhá-lo, fingindo estar concentrado em meus dedos.

─ É que eu estou meio ocupado, amor. ─ Harry soltou uma leve risada. ─ Nada com o que se preocupar.

Engoli em seco e continuei ainda sem olhar em seus olhos.

─ Não me acha um louco então? ─ Perguntei receoso e lancei um olhar cauteloso em sua direção.

Como Harry se encontrava de costas agora, abaixei o olhar e voltei a fitar meu dedo cutucando a cutícula do outro.

Ele riu outra vez e me questionei por poucos segundos se sua risada era nervoso, em pânico, ou se Harry estava zombando de alguma forma de meu jeito completamente louco de sempre.

─ Não, babe. Nunca. ─ Afirmou, demonstrando convicção naquilo que dizia.

─ Hmm... ─ Pensei por um momento e ponderei aquilo que ele havia falado. ─ E não está me traindo também, certo?

─ Que? ─ Seu corpo virou em minha direção no mesmo instante, permitindo que eu observasse o modo como sua sobrancelha se encontrava extremamente arqueada e sua expressão totalmente confusa, denunciando o quão absurda era aquela hipótese para ele. Harry provavelmente nunca conseguiu pensar em me trair. ─ Enlouqueceu. ─ Brincou.

─ Ha-ha-ha. ─ Falei entediado e dei de língua. ─ É bom mesmo que não esteja me traindo, pois do contrário arrancarei isso que chama de bolas com um só golpe.

─ Nunca duvidei de suas habilidades ninjas. ─ Brincou e lancei a ele um olhar mortal.

─ Eu estou falando sério. Me traia que você nunca vai ter seu brinquedinho para te distrair em noites solitárias. ─ Falei entredentes.

E Harry engoliu em seco.

Contudo, por mais que aquela conversa tivesse ocorrido e mesmo com o fato de eu ter comentado o quanto sentia falta de Harry ao querer saber mais sobre como tinha sido seu dia, o comportamento de meu marido continuava extremamente estranho e havia aqueles dias em que somente piorava.

Harry já havia chegado muito depois do horário de seu expediente em casa e disse que o trânsito era algo complicado de se lidar ─ mesmo o apartamento se encontrando a poucas quadras do corpo de bombeiros. Ele também não parecia muito disposto a gastar nenhum centavo sequer para sair comigo nos fins de semana, porém sempre arranjava um pretexto para dirigir até a casa de sua mãe sem mim e gastar mais de 50 libras com gasolina na semana.

Eu tentei ser compreensível.

Por mais que minha personalidade não fosse das melhores, eu tentei por vários e vários dias.

Mas a tarefa estava se tornando cada vez mais complicada e eu me encontrava prestes a soltar fogo pelo nariz de tanta raiva acumulada dentro de meu peito.

Portanto, quando Harry resolveu sugerir de assistir um filme no sábado a noite, eu sentia uma vontade incontrolável e crescente dentro de mim em enfiar um garfo na mão de meu marido que acariciava minhas costas.

Ele tentava roubar um beijo ou outro meu e suas mãos alisavam meus braços e passavam por meus cabelos, porém eu somente revirava meus olhos para isso e sentia vontade de levantar do sofá, agarrar o primeiro vaso que encontrasse em minha frente e acertá-lo na cabeça com tal objeto.

Quando estávamos já na metade do filme, eu me encontrava um pouco distraído comendo pipoca e assistindo ao filme, porém assim que Harry se inclinou para selar nossos lábios, a raiva era tanta que me esquivei no mesmo instante e sem prestar atenção ao que eu tinha feito, denunciando de fato a minha irritação para ele.

Harry franziu o cenho naquele mesmo momento e pausou o filme.

─ O que foi? Eu fiz alguma coisa, amor? ─ Ele parecia se sentir extremamente mal. ─ Não está gostando que eu te toque assim? ─ Afastou suas mãos e colocou-as de modo desconfortável perto de seu corpo. ─ Desculpe, eu não queria--

─ Não é isso. ─ Comecei com os nervos à flor da pele. ─ É que eu estou irritado, porque você está estranho, ok? Nós dois já tivemos essa conversa, mas você parece que continua escondendo algo de mim. Algo grande! E isso está me deixando com uma pulga atrás da orelha e querendo ficar a dois passos de distância. Então eu quero saber... Que merda você andou fazendo? ─ Quase gritei de raiva.

Harry colocou uma de suas mãos no rosto e a esfregou a região com uma certa frustração no gesto.

─ Argh, Louis! Por que você tem que estragar isso com essa sua curiosidade e esse mau-humor, hm? ─ Falou fingindo impaciência.

─ Hã? ─ Indaguei extremamente confuso. ─ Que porra você está falando?

─ Sem palavrões, ok? Seria bom se você começasse a diminuir esse vocabulário.

Meu cenho se fechou ainda mais.

─ Olha aqui... Ninguém me diz o que fazer. ─ Apontei meu dedo em sua direção e Harry, aquele ridículo, acabou por beijar a minha mão. ─ O que há com você, hm?

Ele revirou os olhos exageradamente.

─ Eu vou falar logo antes que você estrague tudo ainda mais.

─ Obrigado por dizer isso. ─ Fui irônico.

─ Eu estive pensando--...

─ Meu Deus! Você pensa? ─ Zombei e Harry colocou a mão de forma delicada sobre meus lábios.

─ Calado. ─ Brincou. ─ Minha vez de falar, mesmo não sabendo como começar a dizer o que eu quero...

─ Começa pelo começo. ─ Falei assim que consegui tirar sua mão enorme de cima de minha boca. ─ É o segredo, se quer saber.

─ Ok. ─ Pareceu pensar por um momento. ─ Bem... Nós estamos há alguns meses juntos, certo? ─ Concordei com a cabeça. ─ Não são muitos, mas são o suficiente para eu te conhecer e para eu ter dito que te amo. Meses para ter certeza de que você não é algum tipo de serial killer.

─ Disso você nunca poderá ter total certeza. ─ Brincou.

─ Eu tenho. ─ Ele apertou meu nariz por um breve instante. ─ E tenho certeza de outras coisas também sabe. Certeza de que gosto do jeito que você dorme igual um gatinho preguiçoso, certeza do quanto amo o fato de você ser um atrapalhado engraçado, do quanto adoro o seu jeito de achar graça em tudo e o quanto aprecio o modo como você usa a sua criatividade para colocar um sorriso no rosto das pessoas.

─ Isso está parecendo uma declaração... ─ Falei.

─ E é. Porque eu gosto de você e gosto de passar meu tempo com você. Eu não preciso de você para andar e ser feliz, Louis, mas andar e ser feliz ao seu lado é bom pra caralho. Bom demais! E por mim poderia ser assim para o resto da minha vida.

Acabei sorrindo grande e beijei de forma delicada seus lábios, ouvindo o estalo da sua boca contra a minha.

─ Não sei onde quer chegar com isso, mas estou gostando. Continue, por favor.

Harry soltou uma leve risada e abriu um sorriso gentil para mim.

─ Eu me apeguei completamente até por Sirene, certo? ─ Concordei outra vez com um aceno. ─ Não sei como seria minha vida sem essa louquinha brava. E aquelas crianças... Jamie e Lily... Elas fazem parte de sua vida, não é? Já tomaram um cantinho do seu coração?

─ Harry, você não sabe o quanto os dois são maravilhosos. Eles são perfeitos, mesmo entre tantas imperfeições. Eu não consigo imaginar uma vida sem eles. Seria o meu fim viver sem o sorriso tímido de Lily e o jeito bobalhão de Jamie...

Harry mais uma vez acariciou os meus cabelos e deixei que o fizesse.

─ Eu sei, babe, eu sei. Sei o quanto você ama aquelas crianças e que faria de tudo, até mesmo sequestrá-las e ser preso por isso... ─ Lançou-me um olhar reprovador. ─ Para protegê-las. Sei o quanto espera impaciente para adotá-las e sei que pretende arranjar um jeito para conseguir isso em breve. Sei que se não for comigo, será sem mim e seja o que Deus quiser. Sei que você me quer parte disso e, mesmo ainda achando um pouco inconsequente, eu sei que quero fazer parte disso. Eu sei, porque te amo. Sei, porque uma vida ao seu lado é muito mais.

─ Harry, o que quer dizer com isso? ─ Minhas sobrancelhas franziram e passei a desconfiar do que ele pretendia.

─ Eu ponderei muito sobre essa decisão, Louis, poderei extremamente sobre isso, mas parece que quanto mais eu penso, mais é a certeza de que essa atitude é a certa, ok? Talvez seja meio precipitado, meio louco, meio inusitado, meio estranho, mas é por Lily e Jamie, por aquelas preciosas crianças que também são extremamente apegadas a você. E por elas, pelo apego que tenho por Sirene e pelo amor que sinto por você, eu quero saber, Louis... Você quer tentar construir uma vida ao meu lado?

─ Construir uma vida ao seu lado? ─ Questionei confuso.

─ Construir uma vida ao meu lado significa casar, pelo menos para mim. ─ E Harry soltou uma leve risada. ─ Você quer?

Minha boca se abriu em completa surpresa.

─ Casar? ─ Indaguei confuso e admirado.

─ Sim, Louis. Casar. Você aceita se casar comigo?

Meus olhos se tornaram repletos de lágrimas no mesmo instante e eu não soube ao certo o que dizer. Minha garganta pareceu se fechar quando vi a caixinha azul que Harry tirou debaixo do sofá e mesmo aquilo tudo sendo real parecia um dos meus mais belos sonhos.

Harry estava realmente me pedindo em casamento?

Realmente querendo construir uma família comigo?

Realmente?

Era difícil de acreditar depois de tantos meses lutando para que os membros de nossa família ficassem juntos outra vez. Eu nem mais conseguia enxergar o começo desse caminho até ali, porém eu tinha a completa certeza de que, mesmo com diversas dificuldades, tinha valido a pena.

─ Louis? ─ Harry me chamou a atenção e abri o maior sorriso que eu poderia dar.

Meu coração se tornou extremamente quentinho e não pude segurar as lágrimas que insistiram em cair e escorregar por minhas bochechas.

─ Sim, sim, sim. Mil e uma vezes sim, seu ridículo.

E enquanto Harry dava risada por aquele apelido peculiar, joguei-me em seus braços, caindo em seu colo e o abraçando como se minha vida dependesse disso.

Ela de fato não dependia.

Não, não dependia.

Eu não precisa do abraço de Harry para viver, mas abraçá-lo em todos os momentos da minha vida a tornaria muito melhor.

-x-


	45. Por Jamie e Lily

"If it makes you happy, no one else's opinion should matter."

**

Harry desejava realizar um casamento simples, apenas em cartório, evitando gastos com uma cerimônia cara e que somente traria prejuízos, visto que algo que fosse mais do que parentes e amigos próximos seria somente para impressionar outros e não havia motivo para isso. Não podíamos gastar com tantas coisas, pois era necessário uma preocupação no momento com a compra de nossa futura casa e com a adoção de Lily e Jamie.

E por mais que eu quisesse um casamento espetacular, eu tinha consciência, nem que fosse um pouco, de que ou era isso ou era os meus filhos.

E de meus filhos eu jamais abriria mão.

Sendo assim, tive de me ocupar na semana que se seguiu com todas as obrigações de um noivado.

Sim, eu estava noivo. Definitivamente noivo.

E a parte que eu estava mais adorando de tudo aquilo era o fato de usar aquela pequena palavrinha para tudo.

─ Noivo... ─ Comecei a dizer para Harry. ─ A gente precisa visitar a casa ainda hoje. Depois, eu preciso ver meu terno, porque eu sou o noivo e tenho que estar como o mais lindo noivo da história do noivado. Entendeu, noivo?

─ Oi? ─ Meu noivo lançou um rápido olhar em minha direção e logo em seguida voltou a focar na estrada.

Bufei alto e revirei os olhos.

─ Você sequer está prestando atenção? ─ Indaguei indignado.

─ Desculpa... Me perdi em quantas vezes você falou noivo só em uma sentença. ─ Brincou e deu risada com os olhos presos na rua movimentada pela qual ele dirigia.

─ Estou animado, ok? ─ Minha expressão era séria. ─ E pelo visto por nós dois... ─ Comentei para cutucá-lo, pois sua falta de animação já estava me tirando do sério.

─ Eu estou animado! ─ Ele deu risada e cutucou minha perna, como se para reforçar. ─ Só não preciso ficar repetindo a palavra noivo como você. ─ Harry deu risada por causa de minha carranca. ─ Você é o meu noivo! Pronto! Sei disso.

─ Ainda acho que é falta de animação. ─ Disse contrariado e notei Harry revirando os olhos e rindo em seguida.

Ainda havia o pequeno detalhe de que precisávamos falar com a família de Harry e era isso que estávamos indo fazer. Eu podia notar o quão forte as mãos de meu noivo se encontravam agarradas ao volante e quão preocupado estava devido a sua expressão séria, de sobrancelhas arqueadas e lábios franzidos. Ele devia estar ponderando sobre o que seus pais achariam de tudo aquilo. Afinal, eu e Harry não estávamos juntos a tanto tempo para casar as pressas daquele modo. E nenhum de nós nos encontrávamos grávidos também, não havendo nem mesmo possibilidade para isso.

─ Ainda dá tempo de desistir. ─ Alertei brincando, mas ao mesmo tempo um pouco receoso com o que a minha sugestão poderia fazê-lo parar para pensar.

Talvez ele realmente voltasse atrás, acreditando estar sendo muito precipitado. Pensasse que estava sendo imprudente e inconsequente com sua tomada de decisão e com cautela começasse a me explicar que precisava de um tempo para pensar em tudo isso.

Seria impossível entender naquele momento, mas sei que eu me esforçaria para isso.

Afinal, Harry tinha todo o direito do mundo para voltar atrás.

─ Não é isso. ─ Ele sorriu doce, mas sem olhar para mim, com a concentração toda voltada à estrada. ─ Só estou com medo deles não levarem a sério, acharem que estou brincando ou que estou delirando. Não quero que você fique inseguro.

Engoli em seco e mexi em meus próprios dedos.

─ Mas eu já estou... ─ Fui sincero e Harry virou a cabeça para o meu lado, fitando-me de modo preocupado.

─ Como assim? ─ Sua sobrancelha estava completamente cerrada.

─ Sei lá... Tenho medo de estar te colocando em uma situação que você não veja outra alternativa a não ser casar comigo para que eu fique bem, mas no futuro acabe se arrependendo da decisão que tomou por acreditar que tenha sido muito precipitada. Tenho medo de estar fazendo tudo de forma errada, de um jeito que o universo não queira e--

Harry deu risada.

─ O universo não tem que querer nada. ─ Brincou.

Meus olhos se arregalaram tanto que os senti saindo um pouco da órbita.

─ Você ficou maluco. Não fala uma coisa dessas! É melhor retirar o que disse... ─ E por pensamento comecei a pedir mil perdões ao universo por tamanha ofensa que Harry tinha dito a ele.

Se o universo escutar algo assim, sabe Deus quantos anos de azar ele poderá colocar em minha conta.

─ Eu não vou me arrepender, Louis. Não consigo ver um só motivo que faça com que eu me arrependa.

─ Eu posso listar vários aqui. ─ Avisei, pois eu definitivamente me conhecia o suficiente para saber que eu era uma caixinha cheia de defeitos.

─ Nada que possa me abalar... ─ E deu risada em seguida.

─ Ah é?! ─ Desafiei.

─ Certeza. ─ Falou confiante.

─ Então se prepare, porque eu vou começar... ─ Fitei-o significativamente uma vez. ─ Você terá de me aguentar roncando para sempre, babando enquanto durmo, terá de aguentar meu temperamento instável e o quanto sou indeciso. ─ Eu estava jorrando as palavras todas de uma vez para Harry como forma de testar se ele realmente se sentia confiante para seguir com aquele noivado. Naquele momento, por mais desesperado que eu estivesse para adotar nossos filhos, não desejava suas incertezas. ─ Posso ser cheio de paranoias e me afastar quando acreditar que você está estranho comigo. Ainda estou aprendendo a cozinhar, muitas vezes não sei controlar minha insegurança e quanto mais você conhece as pessoas ao meu redor menos qualidades você saberá ao meu respeito, pois eles não saberão listar nem mesmo uma.

─ Liam listou algumas naquele dia. ─ Harry me interrompeu para apontar isso.

─ Liam é um puxa saco. ─ Descartei com a mão e Harry deu uma gargalhada.

Assim que meu noivo ─ noivo é uma palavra que eu sinceramente não cansarei de repetir isso ─ estacionou o carro em frente a casa de Desmond e Anne, ouvi o ar de seus pulmões sair de uma só vez por sua boca de forma extremamente tensa.

─ Ok... Vamos lá! ─ Falou decidido e deixou que seus dedos largassem o pobre volante, que já tinha sofrido muito durante toda a viagem até ali.

Após entrarmos na casa de Anne e Desmond com certo medo, preocupação e cautela, sentamos no sofá e aceitamos o suco de morango que a mãe de Harry nos ofereceu. Meu noivo estralou os dedos algumas vezes e fitou o chão por mais tempo do que o normal até finalmente começar a explicar o que estávamos planejando.

Eu não quis olhar para suas feições e evitei fazê-lo, mas em alguns momentos deixei que meus olhos capturassem o modo como suas expressões se mostravam e mordi o lábio inferior de modo apreensivo. Não sabia dizer se Anne e Desmond se encontravam apavorados com a notícia ou se era apenas uma supresa total para eles, mas tinha certeza de que, como Harry previu, eu estava ficando um pouco mais inseguro.

Mas depois de Harry insistir e falar algo como "eu espero que vocês realmente apoiem isso, pois farei com ou sem a aprovação de vocês" e também "aquelas crianças precisam de nós e eu preciso de Louis", Anne e Desmond pareceram notar que aquilo era muito mais sério do que eles pensavam.

E compreenderam.

Por mais incrível que parecesse, eles compreenderam e meus olhos quase saíram da órbita quando notei o leve concordar de cabeça de Anne. Eu e Harry deixamos nossas bocas se entreabrirem em espanto e os pais de meu oficial futuro marido soltaram um leve riso.

─ Considero isso uma grande loucura, mas nem todas as loucuras deveriam ser consideradas ruins, certo? Fui pega um pouco despreparada também, mas gosto de Louis e sei o quanto gosta dele também, Harry. E já que Louis fará isso com ou sem você, eu não vou privar meu filho de ser feliz. Até porque sou sua mãe e não sua dona, yeah?

E foi assim. Simples desse modo. Com Anne mostrando o motivo de Harry demonstrar tanto respeito e admiração por ela. Agindo da mesma forma que minha mãe e entendendo o quão desesperado nós estávamos por ter por perto Jamie e Lily.

É claro que omitimos a parte de que viajei para uma outra realidade, até porque eu desconfiava que Harry, aquele ridículo, ainda duvidava dessa minha versão e preferia acreditar que tinha sido somente um sonho para me indicar o caminho que eu deveria seguir.

Mas o que dissemos foi o suficiente para que eles entendessem que a nossa decisão partia de uma necessidade, de algo que precisávamos fazer por aquelas duas crianças que ansiavam por um lar e por uma família.

**

─ Harry, que merda você colocou nessa caixa? 'Tá muito pesada! ─ Reclamei enquanto carregava os pertences de Harry para dentro de nossa nova, porém não tão nova assim, casa.

Meu marido se encontrava brigando com Sirene por ela ter criado o terrível hábito de comer as próprias fezes, aquela nojenta, e assim que me ouviu falar virou a cabeça em minha direção e correu até onde eu estava.

─ São meus livros. Você vai acabar quebrando a coluna querendo carregar uma caixa desse tamanho. ─ Pegou a caixa e a levou para dentro enquanto eu o seguia, pronto para tirar sarro de meu noivo.

─ Você sabe ler? ─ Zombei e Harry soltou um leve riso, revirando os olhos em seguida.

Assim que largou a caixa em um canto, aproximou-se em seguida de mim e me abraçou pela cintura, dando aquele maldito sorriso de lado que eu tanto odiava.

Ok. Ok. Eu amo aquilo e não consigo enganar ninguém dizendo que não.

─ Eu sei fazer muito mais do que ler. ─ Aquela sugestão em sua voz acabou fazendo meu corpo se arrepiar por completo. Tive de engolir em seco e tentar fingir que aquilo não me abalaram, porém pela expressão de Harry podia ter certeza de que ele sabia o efeito que causava em cada célula minha. ─ Muito mais...

─ Não começa... ─ Forcei para que cada palavra saísse por meus lábios, visto que minha garganta havia se fechado.

Um suspiro acabou escapando por meus lábios no momento em que senti o nariz de Harry deslizar por minha bochecha.

─ Eu não fiz nada. ─ Sussurrou contra os meus lábios.

─ N-Nós precisamos nos c-concentrar e terminar de a-arrumar a casa antes de a-amanhã. ─ Eu tremia em seus braços enquanto sentia suas mãos vagarem bem pressionadas contra o meu corpo. Elas passaram por minhas costas, alcançaram minha cintura, desceram deliciosamente por minhas nádegas e seguraram firmes minhas coxas, parecendo desejarem me pegar no colo.

─ Você tem razão... ─ Disse baixinho, em um sussurro contra minha orelha, deixando que seu lábio inferior roçar contra ela. ─ Precisamos nos concentrar... Até o casamento, certo? ─ E concordei com um aceno leve de cabeça. ─ Vamos ficar sem nos tocar até lá então.

E dizendo isso, Harry se afastou de imediato, largando meu corpo e me deixando ali na nossa sala de estar na companhia do tão presente sofá.

─ Harry! ─ Reclamei e ouvi sua maldita risada disfarçada. ─ O que está querendo dizer com isso?

─ Acho que você entendeu, Louis. Entendeu muito bem, para falar a verdade.

Meus pés caminharam de modo pesado até ele e fiquei a apenas centímetros de seu corpo. Apontei o indicador em sua direção e cutuquei seu peito de modo irritado.

─ Você está querendo dizer que vou ficar sem fazer sexo com você até o dia do nosso casamento? ─ Sibilei de forma irritada.

─ Casamento que é daqui a dois dias, diga-se de passagem.

Respirei fundo e revirei os olhos, fitando-o com irritação mais uma vez.

─ Por quê? ─ Questionei entredentes.

─ Por quê o que? ─ Fez-se de desentendido.

─ Harry! Por que vamos ficar sem fazer sexo até o dia do nosso casamento?

─ Para ficarmos com mais vontade no dia. Sem poder deixar nossas mãos longes do corpo do outro. ─ Revirei os olhos uma segunda vez.

Quanta estupidez!

Essa era a desculpa mais idiota que eu já tinha ouvido em toda a minha vida.

─ Eu estarei com vontade hoje assim como estarei no dia. ─ Cruzei os braços e minha teimosia já tomava conta de toda a minha expressão. ─ Harry, por favor...

Ele pegou mais uma caixa de dentro do pequeno caminhão que tínhamos alugado e passou a levar suas coisas para dentro da casa.

─ Não implore que senão eu cedo. ─ Disse com um sorriso grande preso nos lábios.

─ Ótimo. ─ Falei com um sorriso maior ainda e notei Sirene alegremente adentrar a casa e sair correndo para o segundo andar. ─ Sirene! Onde pensa que vai, mocinha?

Sem pensar duas vezes, passei a subir os degraus que davam acesso ao segundo andar da casa e encontrei aquela nojenta já farejando as peças que formariam os móveis do quarto de Lily e Jamie.

─ O que está fazendo aqui, hm? ─ Perguntei, mas fui ignorado, pois Sirene estava concentrada demais procurando alguma coisa. Ou melhor... Alguém. Eu conhecia aquela pestinha muito bem por quem ela buscava. ─ Eles não estão aqui, Si. Jamie e Lily ainda não estão aqui.

Os olhos grandes de Sirene me fitaram e ela soltou um leve choramingo tristonho, voltando em seguida a farejar o ambiente.

É claro que ela não desistiria tão fácil.

─ O que ela está fazendo? ─ Sobressaltei-me no momento em que ouvi Harry dizer aquilo atrás de mim. ─ Não é para marcar território por aqui, Si. Você tem todo um jardim para isso, yeah?

Revirei os olhos com aquela comentário.

─ Você fala com ela como se ela fosse entender...

Harry me olhou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

─ Olha quem está falando...

─ Hey!

─ Você trata ela como uma criança. ─ Acusou e neguei com um aceno no mesmo instante.

─ Eu não trato ela feito uma criança, Harry. Eu cuido dela. É diferente, muito diferente.

─ Você cogitou colocar fraldas em Sirene para parar com o fato dela estar comendo as próprias fezes.

─ Era brincadeira, ok? ─ Sussurrei.

Não era brincadeira.

E foi a vez de Harry revirar os olhos.

─ O que ela está fazendo, afinal? ─ Questionou outra vez.

─ Procurando Lily e Jamie. Minha bichinha sente falta de nossos filhos... ─ Falei com tristeza e Harry me abraçou por trás. Envolveu meu corpo com seus braços e apoiou a cabeça em meu ombro com delicadeza.

─ Sente falta? Tem certeza? ─ Indagou parecendo confuso.

─ Como assim? ─ Estranhei.

─ Ela não os conhece.

─ Harry, eu já falei, mas você não acreditou. Sirene lembra da outra realidade. Ela amava passar o tempo brincando com Lily e Jamie, amava ficar deixando os dois fingirem que ela era uma égua indomável... Amava dormir na cama com elas, mesmo você não deixando.

─ Por que só eu não lembro? Não lembro da outra realidade?

─ Não é só você.

─ Como assim? ─ Perguntou, querendo saber mais.

Por alguns instantes, notei o quanto ele parecia intrigado com algo que talvez começasse a se mostrar real.

─ Lily também não lembra. ─ Falei chateado por tudo aquilo.

O universo sempre foi realmente sacana.

─ Hmm... ─ Harry pareceu pensar. ─ Então quer dizer que quem lembra da outra realidade é a pessoa mais maluca que eu já conheci na minha vida, uma cachorra que cheira a manga e come as próprias fezes e um bebê babão e bravo? ─ Suas sobrancelhas estavam arqueados e notei seus lábios tremerem, parecendo segurar uma risada.

─ Exatamente. ─ Falei fingindo seriedade. ─ O que isso diz sobre você?

─ Hey! ─ Fingiu estar ofendido. ─ Você está ofendendo Lily também. Não se esqueça disso.

─ Lily é uma criança, ok? ─ Fitei novamente Sirene e ela ainda continuava farejando. ─ Si, eles ainda não estão aqui. Ainda não, mas logo virão para brincar com você. ─ Harry tirou os braços que se encontravam ao meu redor e pude me abaixar para chamar Sirene. Ela com muito boa vontade se aproximou e se aninhou em meu colo. ─ Não fique triste, yeah? Por favor, não fique triste. ─ Mas ouvi o seu choramingo baixo.

Senti meu noivo se agachar ao meu lado e notei uma de suas mãos passar a acariciar docemente os pelos de Sirene.

─ Não fique assim, Si. Não fique. É uma questão de tempo até tê-las aqui. ─ E um sorriso se abriu em meus lábios ao ouvi-lo ser ao mesmo tempo tão carinhoso com Sirene e demonstrar acreditar em minha história sobre a outra realidade.

**

Nada do que eu poderia dizer descreveria com palavras exatas o nervosismo que eu estava sentindo.

Não. Harry e eu ainda não estávamos prestes a se casar.

Faltava ainda um dia para isso e depois do choro de Sirene por causa das crianças, eu e Harry resolvemos demonstrar nosso interesse no orfanato logo no dia seguinte. Durante meu expediente, avisei a diretora sobre isso e ela ficou tão feliz que seu sorriso jamais deixou seu rosto. Tanto que, quando Harry e Sirene chegaram no fim daquela tarde, ela ainda permanecia sorrindo.

─ Vamos chamá-las então, certo? ─ Foi o que disse enquanto eu agarrava a mão de Harry e tentava permanecer parado, porém é claro sem muito sucesso.

O nervosismo estava tomando conta de cada célula minha.

─ Se a senhora puder, teria como trazer uma de cada vez, por favor? ─ Pedi. ─ Acho que seria bom assim... Funcionaria do modo que imaginei.

─ Tudo bem. ─ Ela sorriu calmamente e parecendo entender completamente minhas intenções. Em seguida, fez um gesto para uma de minhas colegas de trabalho que saiu daquele pátio onde esperávamos e foi atrás de Lily ou Jamie. Eu não sabia ao certo que veríamos primeiro, mas tinha certeza de que quem fosse aqueceria meu coração de um jeito totalmente único.

Olhei para baixo por não aguentar nem mais um minuto de espera ─ afinal de contas, eu tive o azar de não ter conseguido ver nenhum dos dois durante todo aquele dia ─ e notei o quão impaciente Sirene parecia estar. Talvez ela estivesse sentindo o que estava prestes a acontecer e não estava nem mesmo se aguentando em excitação.

Acariciei seus pelos enquanto sentia os dedos de Harry circularem minha cintura e depois de mais ou menos dez minutos ouvi um grito extremamente ranzinza e familiar.

─ Naaaaaaa!

─ Não precisa puxar o meu cabelo... ─ Ouvi minha colega de trabalho dizer enquanto ainda se encontrava no corredor. ─ Eu já te deixarei sair do meu colo.

─ Naaaaaaaa!

─ Quanto estresse, mocinho. ─ E assim que disse isso, meus olhos capturaram Jamie se debatendo para descer do colo de minha colega e a mesma deixando que o fizesse para evitar sair com muitos arranhões daquilo.

Ainda mal humorado, ele virou seu corpo cambaleante em nossa direção, porém se mostrou distraído com as próprias mãozinhas. Em seguida, enfiou uma mão inteira dentro da boca e por incrível que pareça sorriu entusiasmado por aquilo.

No entanto, assim que ele nos viu ali parados, deixou a mãozinha de lado e fez a expressão mais doce de surpresa que algum dia eu poderia ter visto em toda a minha vida. Deu um grito escandaloso também, bem típico seu, e logo passou a correr em nossa direção sem pensar duas vezes. Ele andava completamente sem jeito e Harry estava dando risada de tudo aquilo, mas eu podia ver a intensidade que seus olhos brilhavam para aquilo.

Jamie não foi direto para os meus braços.

Nem para os braços de Harry.

Jamie correu em direção de Sirene e a abraçou apertando, agarrando os pelos com toda a força que seu corpinho poderia demonstrar.

─ Ne-ne! Ne-ne! ─ E soltou um gritinho animado.

Segurou o nariz de Sirene e ela sem vergonha nenhuma lambeu a mão de meu filho, fazendo-o soltar uma risada.

─ Naaa, Ne-ne! ─ Resmungou enquanto achava graça.

Agachei-me perto dos dois e baguncei os cabelos daquele babão. Ele me lançou um sorriso banguela e deixou sua cabeça cair para o lado docemente. Harry fez cócegas em sua barriga, deixando que Jamie agarrasse seus dedos. Logo em seguida, nosso filho andou cambaleante em nossa direção e abraçou meu noivo com força.

─ Pa-ba! Pa-ba! ─ Gritou outra vez e babou na camisa nova de Harry.

Nós tínhamos comprado roupas novas para visitá-los em uma primeira vez.

Patético, não?

Talvez eu deva concordar que seja um pouco, mas eu já estava escolhendo a melhor roupa para usar na segunda vez.

─ Quer dizer que você lembra, hm? ─ Harry sussurrou para que somente Jamie escutasse, mas pela proximidade ficava fácil para que eu ouvisse também. ─ Deve ser difícil, não? ─ Eu me surpreendi com aquilo e olhei admirado para ele, porém Harry não pareceu perceber minhas caras e bocas. ─ Desculpa ter demorado tanto para vir te ver, filhão.

E meu coração quase saiu pela boca de tão rápido que acabou por bater após ouvi-lo chamar Jamie daquele modo. Um modo tão típico da outra realidade e que parecia tão familiar. Um modo tão Harry.

Sirene resolveu deixar o momento ainda mais familiar ao se entusiasmar e colocar a língua para fora, balançar o rabo alegremente e fazer Jamie cair de bunda no chão enquanto ela se acomodava ao redor do bebê.

─ Sirene, comporte-se, pelo amor de Deus! ─ Chamei sua atenção e ela respondeu àquilo lambendo o rosto de Jamie com vontade. ─ Pare agora com isso!

E ela estava pronta para lamber mais uma vez, porém foi interrompida no momento em que ouvimos uma voz suave e baixa de alguém, que nós bem conhecíamos, se aproximando.

─ Por que 'tá me levando, tia? ─ Lily perguntou em alerta e com certo medo enquanto ainda estava no corredor e não tinha visão de Harry, de Sirene e de mim ali.

─ É uma surpresa. ─ A minha colega se limitou a falar. Todos tinham consciência do quanto Lily esperava por ser adotada e o quão especial seria o momento em que veria pessoas interessadas nela. ─ Uma surpresa mágica.

─ Mágica? Eu gosto de mágica. Gosto de Frozen também... ─ Falou de modo vago e espiei pela janela com ansiedade, pois eu precisava ver a minha garotinha. Lily estava encarando os próprios pés, como sempre, e notei que com uma de suas mãos ela segurava com firmeza Stitch.

Ohana quer dizer família. Família quer dizer nunca abandonar ou esquecer.

Nem meio minuto depois, os raios do por de sol atingiram os cabelos de minha filha e com os olhos semicerrados ela tentou identificar o que estava acontecendo ali.

─ Jamie? ─ Falou confusa assim que viu o bebê em meio aos pelos de Sirene.

Seus olhos mais uma vez vagaram por aquele ambiente e assim que me encontrou ali parado ao lado de Harry deixou que suas sobrancelhas se curvassem até que entendesse o motivo de estarmos ali para vê-la.

Percebi o momento exato em que seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e quando a primeira delas rolou por sua bochecha avermelhada. Lily tentou disfarçar e tirá-la dali, mas assim que observou que tinha deixado a sua fragilidade transparecer passou a chorar ainda mais. Colocou o rosto em meio a suas mãozinhas e soluçou como nunca antes. Seu corpo tremia e a abracei forte para tentar acalmá-la de algum modo.

─ Heeey... ─ Harry começou calmamente e em um tom baixo. ─ Não chore, yeah? Você está triste? O que aconteceu?

Lily negou com a cabeça no mesmo instante, parecendo desesperada para mostrar sua negativa, e enxugou mais uma vez o rosto enquanto seus olhinhos permaneciam vermelhos. Jamie e Sirene haviam parado com suas brincadeiras e provocações e agora apenas olhavam assustados para a cena.

─ E-Eu 'tô f-feliz. ─ Um biquinho doce formou em seus lábios. ─ M-Muito, m-muito feliz...

─ Eu prometi, não foi, Lily? ─ Ela concordou com um aceno de cabeça e sorriu um pouco, tentando conter o seu nariz que escorria.

─ Pometeu, pometeu... ─ Estendeu o mindinho em minha direção. ─ Pometeu de dedinho.

─ E estou aqui para cumprir, ok?

E um sorriso iluminou o seu rosto. 

─ Eu também vou fazer uma promessa de dedinho, posso? ─ Harry perguntou e Lily concordou com um aceno de cabeça enquanto deixava um sorriso ainda maior preencher seus lábios.

─ O que você promete, Harry? ─ Indaguei com uma sobrancelha levantada.

─ Prometo acreditar, Louis. ─ Falou sincero, olhando no fundo dos meus olhos. Em seguida, lançou um olhar para Lily, Jamie e Sirene. ─ E prometo que eu vou estar aqui e vou estar aqui para sempre. Por vocês.

Sorri, lembrando que essa promessa eu já tinha feito. Não com palavras, muito menos escrita.

Eu a fiz enquanto me apaixona a cada minuto que passava pelo meu doce anjinho, pelo bebê babão, pela nojenta cheirando a manga e pelo ridículo de modos brutos.

E não me arrependo por nenhum minuto sequer.

-x-


	46. Tesouro Ranzinza

"Family where life begins and love never ends."

**

A caneta que eu segurava entre meus dedos deslizava de modo macio pelo papel que uma senhora do cartório havia depositado em minha frente enquanto meu coração parecia retumbar dentro do peito pelo modo quase desesperado que batia ali dentro. Parecia que inúmeros fogos de artifício estouravam a minha volta, principalmente quando deixei a caneta em cima da bancada e observei Harry pegar tal objeto e também passar a rabiscar a sua assinatura na folha.

Aquele ridículo estava tão lindo naquele terno de segunda mão.

Como alguém pode conseguir tal feito, sendo que as mangas se encontravam até mesmo um pouco desbotadas pelo produto de péssima qualidade que o vendedor fajuto havia utilizado?

Talvez eu soubesse a resposta para isso.

Era aquele maldito sorriso de covinhas e aquelas terrivelmente sedutoras esmeraldas no lugar de seus olhos.

Revirei os olhos no instante seguinte, pois assim que terminei de pensar aquilo Harry virou em minha direção, piscou e deixou que uma covinha se afundasse em sua bochecha.

Maldito sedutor de meia tigela!

Apesar de meus filhos não presenciarem aquilo, pois o processo de adoção mal tinha começado e eu não podia simplesmente tirá-los do orfanato e levá-los para o meu casamento, eu os levava no coração naquele momento. Sabia que faltava pouco para tê-los comigo e que aquele seria o começo para toda uma nova vida.

Depois que Harry assinou a folha, ele virou para mim, segurou meu rosto entre suas mãos e beijou meus lábios com aquela vontade que parecia existir de forma inabalável dentro dele.

─ Iiiih! Agora é tarde demais. ─ Foi o que disse brincando.

E eu apenas retribui com uma careta desesperada e um beijo rápido naqueles lábios carnudos.

Era definitivamente tarde demais e eu não me arrependia nem por um instante sobre aquilo.

Contudo, não pudemos nem mesmo ter nossos instantes de filme romântico com trilha sonora da Whitney Houston. O loiro chiclete, um completo grude, resolveu que a melhor hora para aparecer gritando no meio de nós dois no meio do cartório seria naquele exato momento. Isso só fez com que as nossas famílias, Liam e Zayn acabassem se animando e vindo ao nosso encontro para nos abraçar.

Eu realmente queria um casamento maior. Um casamento com Jamie, Lily e Sirene. Um casamento no campo com inúmeras luzes e Harry cantando Madonna durante a festa. Queria dançar a nossa música e estar rodeado por inúmeros convidados que nos dariam presentes bons. Mas por ora bastava ser abraçado pelas pessoas mais próximas e que entendiam a situação na qual nos encontrávamos. Bastava, pois eu me sentia bem, extremamente bem, com todos eles ali.

Nós não tínhamos condição para fazer algo maior do que aquilo agora. Quase todo nosso dinheiro foi investido na casa e na adoção e se houvesse um pouco mais de gastos acabaríamos atrás de grades devido a dívidas.

E se era pelo bem da minha família, tudo bem por mim.

Em seguida, fomos jantar em um restaurante pago pelos pais de Harry, um dos presentes que eles resolveram nos dar, e tivemos uma noite agradável ao lado de todos. Rimos das piadas de Niall, Liam e Zayn anunciaram discretamente alguns de seus planos e Harry fez alguns sinais nada discretos para que eu o encontrasse no banheiro.

É claro que eu fui, pois uma coisa que eu não sou é bobo.

Além disso, o fogo entre nós somente aumentava e nós tínhamos que apagar de algum modo.

Não fizemos muita coisa naquele banheiro branco e bem iluminado, pois, além de nossos pais estarem a apenas metros de distância, Niall com certeza não seria discreto sobre isso, mas foi bom beijar aqueles lábios carnudos com a vontade que queimava dentro de mim.

─ Eu mal posso esperar para te ter contra aquele sofá. ─ Sussurrou em meu ouvido e meu corpo se arrepiou.

Assim que o jantar terminou, nós e nossas mãos entrelaçadas se afastaram do resto da família. Resolvemos caminhar debaixo das estrelas até Doroteia, que definitivamente presenciou nosso casamento como a boa e velha caminhonete que era. Dirigimos lentamente até nossa nova casa, sabendo muito bem que Sirene nos esperava louca para saber os detalhes do casamento.

Harry me fez rir a maior parte do tempo. Ele parecia querer ver meu rosto iluminado e não sossegava enquanto não me visse gargalhando de chorar. Estava cantando músicas que eu nunca havia nem ouvido falar, mas pelas letras eu podia reparar na felicidade que meu marido não conseguia nem por um minuto esconder.

Quando chegamos em casa ─ sim, casa, nossa casa ─, Harry estacionou o carro de qualquer jeito na garagem e saiu correndo atrás de mim de um modo completamente maluco enquanto eu gritava de forma exagerada e dava risada, tentando escapar de seus braços, mas ao mesmo tempo desejando que Harry me alcançasse o mais rápido possível.

Entramos desesperadamente dentro de casa e a primeira coisa que avistei foi Sirene jogada de forma preguiçosa no sofá.

─ Sai daí, Sirene. Esse lugar é meu e de Harry hoje. Sai, sai, bebê. Pode dormir lá na nossa cama, mas aqui não.

─ Te peguei. ─ Harry passou os braços ao redor do meu corpo e enfiou a cabeça na curva de meu pescoço.

─ Vamos, Si. Lá para cima. Fica com a nossa cama, nós ficamos com o sofá. ─ Reclamei.

Harry levantou abruptamente.

─ Nem pensar. Essa pulguentinha não vai deitar na nossa cama.

─ Pulguentinha? ─ Reprovei e fingi um tom irritado.

─ Pulguentinha. ─ Reforçou.

─ Você quer o divórcio, é? ─ Questionei de expressão fechada.

Harry deu risada. Eu não achei graça alguma.

No entanto, antes que pudéssemos continuar com isso, Sirene resolveu vir a galope em nossa direção e Harry se assustou, dando um grito e me empurrando de leve para que chegássemos o quanto antes no quarto e trancássemos a porta daquele ambiente antes que uma certa cachorra arruinasse nossa noite de lua de mel.

─ Corre! ─ Harry gritou com o rosto em pânico e me fazendo rir. Eu subia as escadas o mais rápido que eu conseguia. ─ Corre!

─ Eu 'tô correndo, porra. Para de gritar na minha orelha. Quer me deixar surdo? ─ Reclamei e Harry beliscou a minha bunda enquanto subíamos a escada.

Por sorte, conseguimos chegar em tempo no quarto para fechar a porta e evitar que Sirene entrasse no recinto e acabasse com aquela noite, pois eu definitivamente não iria resistir a seus olhinhos de gato de Botas, visto que ela iria querer dormir no pé da cama.

─ Essa foi por pouco. ─ Harry comentou com as mão na cintura e respirando fundo. ─ Agora... ─ Soltou o ar dos pulmões. ─ Onde estávamos?

─ Você tinha conseguido me pegar. ─ Constatei e sorri. Harry fez o mesmo.

─ Peguei para a vida toda?

─ Isso é algo bom? ─ Uma de minhas sobrancelhas levantou questionando.

─ Com certeza. ─ Harry passou seus braços por minha cintura. ─ Para a vida toda.

**

O processo de adoção é algo realmente estressante e demorado. Cheio de burocracia e papelada para assinar. Uma pilha de dor de cabeça, comprimidos para aliviar os dias difíceis e gerador de brigas entre eu e Harry que podem ser definitivamente consideradas equivocadas. Brigamos por causa do controle remoto, pelo fato de eu ter esquecido de pegar a toalha na hora que fui tomar banho, por Sirene ter soltado um pum assim que pulou no colo de Harry e entre outros motivos idiotas. Acabei também perdendo a noção da quantidade de dias para que alguém nos informasse que finalmente podíamos buscar Lily e Jamie, porém, quando essa data enfim chegou, não pude conter a excitação dentro do peito e acabei pulando nos braços de Harry e abraçando meu agora marido ─ oficialmente e para sempre, diga-se de passagem ─ com a euforia queimando na pele.

No entanto, quando o dia de buscar os dois chegou, não era apenas a ansiedade que corroía cada partícula de meu ser de uma forma lenta e torturante. Eu estava ansioso, nervoso, com o coração na mão e carregando dentro do peito a esperança de que tudo desse certo naquele dia, mas com a impressão de que talvez o universo não fosse tão bom comigo.

Afinal, ele nunca tinha sido.

Por que faria algum esforço para que as coisas se ajeitassem agora?

Mas tinha de dar. Pelo bem dos meus filhos, tinha de dar.

E pelo bem do meu próprio coração também.

Por favor, universo, por favor, por favor.

Portanto, assim que Harry estacionou o carro em frente ao orfanato ─ ele havia trocado seu && por um carro que comportava uma grande família e que coincidentemente era exatamente igual ao veículo da outra realidade ─, eu cruzei os dedos e comecei uma pequena reza baixa, torcendo para que tudo desse certo.

Desci do automóvel e notei pela primeira vez minhas pernas bambearem terrivelmente. Tentei fazer com que aquilo parasse, porém foi inútil, pois eu nem mesmo estava me concentrando direito para que isso ocorresse. Bufei, portanto, irritado e esfreguei uma mão na outra, lançando um olhar rápido para o meu local de trabalho, mas ao qual eu não tinha frequentado naquele dia devido ao processo de adoção.

─ Eu sei que parece impossível, mas tente ficar calmo. ─ Harry disse com um sorriso pequeno. Ao se aproximar, acariciou meus cabelos e tirou uma mecha de franja de meu olho. ─ Ok?

─ Não consigo. ─ Choraminguei, fazendo uma careta.

─ Logo estaremos levando os dois para casa. E você precisa ficar tranquilo para que a assistente social não desconfie de nossas intenções.

─ Harry! Vire essa boca para lá! ─ Reprovei e ele apenas soltou uma risada, fechando os olhos um pouco e deixando que duas malditas covinhas se afundassem em suas bochechas. Meu indicador, como em todas as outras vezes, desejou ir em direção a mesma e apertar aquela covinha delicada, porém meus pensamentos logo correram para nossos filhos e deixei de lado a vontade, lançando novamente um olhar aflito na direção da instituição que nos aguardava.

Como forma de me passar confiança, Harry entrelaçou seus dedos aos meus e segurou firme uma de minhas mãos enquanto caminhávamos em direção à porta principal do orfanato. Meu coração batia de modo acelerado dentro do peito, porém pelo fato de Harry somente desejar me acalmar fez com que eu me sentisse um pouco mais confiante.

Lancei um olhar para trás e consegui capturar os olhos atentos de Sirene em nós dois. Ela parecia saber o motivo de estarmos ali e seu jeito afoito denunciava sua extrema expectativa em ver Lily e Jamie.

Não havia ninguém ali naquela família que estivesse com os batimentos cardíacos batendo em ritmo normal.

Assim que encontramos a diretora do Orfanato Clifford, ela nos deu um abraço forte e confortável e fez apenas um sinal para que seguíssemos reto até sua sala. Eu sabia que havia algo errado e não era apenas pela minha desconfiança em relação ao universo que jamais deixava a minha felicidade completa reinar. Ele parecia realmente desejar que eu pagasse todos os meus pecados ali mesmo na Terra.

─ Está tudo certo? ─ Minha ansiedade falou mais alto e, mesmo me locomovendo e tendo de entortar o corpo para questionar à diretora, não me calei. ─ Tudo certo com a adoção?

─ Nós já conversaremos sobre isso, Louis. ─ E me deu um sorriso carinhoso.

Aquilo não era bom.

Definitivamente nada bom.

Era só dizer que estava tudo bem sim, se realmente estivesse, mas ela preferiu adiar, o que acendeu dentro de mim uma sirene de alerta. Comecei a considerar outra vez a ideia de sequestrar meus filhos, caso algo desse errado. Era muito mais forte que eu levar em conta aquilo, mesmo sendo um completo absurdo. Até mesmo lancei um olhar a Harry para ver se ele estava lendo os meus pensamentos e entendendo o que eu iria fazer. Ele não pareceu entender, no entanto, visto que apenas apertou ainda mais meus dedos, talvez me advertindo, e continuou a andar obedientemente em direção à sala da diretoria.

Assim que adentramos o ambiente, logo avistei os olhares de piedade de uma das educadoras do orfanato e da assistente social. Senti que certa fúria começou a crescer dentro de mim, pois eu não precisa dos olhares de pena de ninguém ali. Eu só queria levar meus filhos para casa de uma vez por todas.

Qual o seu problema, universo? Não consegue me deixar em paz?

─ Cadê Lilian e James? ─ Harry ainda insistia em chamá-los por seus nomes e não pelos apelidos. Eu apenas relevava aquilo, mas devido a minha irritação crescente lancei um olhar de reprovação em sua direção. Meu marido notou e franziu o cenho sem entender e eu me limitei a revirar os olhos e fechar a expressão.

─ Houve um problema em relação à adoção de Lilian. ─ A assistente social começou a dizer sem nem ao menos procurar nos preparar antes de jogar a bomba. Senti como se meu coração tivesse simplesmente parado de bater por alguns segundos e puxei o ar de forma violenta para dentro de meus pulmões depois disso. ─ Um pequeno problema com a papelada, nada demais. Será logo resolvido com o juiz, mas por enquanto vocês não poderão levá-la para casa.

─ Como assim? ─ Disse sem nem mesmo saber o que falar naquele momento.

─ Eu sinto muito. ─ Foi a vez da diretora se manifestar de modo discreto.

─ Eu não... ─ Senti um aperto no peito dolorido. ─ Não estou... Entendendo... ─ Falei baixo e perdido em pensamentos. Queria organizá-los para ao menos procurar um meio de resolver aquela situação.

─ Isso quer dizer que só poderemos levar James para casa? ─ Harry questionou confuso e parecendo um pouco entristecido.

Desesperado, lancei um olhar em sua direção, pedindo para que meu marido arranjasse um meio de contornar aquele acontecimento que estava estragando todas as nossas expectativas, e ele pareceu imediatamente entender, visto que meneou com a cabeça e repousou uma de suas mãos de forma carinhosa.

─ Exatamente. ─ A assistente social concordou cautelosa. ─ Mas acredito que logo a papelada de Lilian será liberada.

Ótimo. Tratando minha filha tal qual um produto. Isso me deixava saltitando em alegria.

Bufei furioso e cruzei os braços.

─ Como esperam que a gente saia sem a nossa filha daqui? ─ Harry indagou indignado.

─ Tecnicamente... ─ A assistente social começou outra vez e desejei que ela calasse a boca. ─ Ela ainda não é a filha de vocês, mas...

COMO ELA OUSA...?

Eu estava prestes a pular nos cabelos daquela mulher e fazer o maior barraco no orfanato, porém Harry segurou minha cintura de leve e tentou fazer com que eu de algum modo mantivesse minha sanidade.

Meu marido definitivamente é meu ponto de equilíbrio.

─ Ok. ─ Harry soltou o ar dos pulmões e parecia também travar uma luta interna para acabar não perdendo a paciência ali mesmo. ─ Quanto tempo teremos que esperar para levar Lilian para casa?

─ Talvez duas, três semanas. ─ Ela disse de modo extremamente incerto.

─ Duas a três semanas? ─ Soltei indignado.

─ Talvez. ─ Complementou. A assistente social realmente estava testando a minha paciência. ─ Pode ser menos. Tenham esperança.

Eu queria era ter uma arma para dar uns tiros para cima, isso sim.

Argh!

Enquanto eu tentava processar tudo o que estava acontecendo, pois tudo aquilo era informação demais que eu não sabia nem mesmo como lidar, a diretora começou a dar instruções de como seria o processo de encontro com Jamie. Ela agia como se nós dois nem ao menos tivéssemos recebido a notícia de que não poderíamos levar um de nossos filhos para casa.

Foda-se que ela ainda não era minha filha no papel. Ela faz parte de meu coração e isso já é suficiente. Devia ser suficiente para o mundo.

Por que não é? Por quê?

E se Lily acreditar que eu quebrei a promessa? E se ela achar que voltei atrás?

Minha pequena ficará para trás com o coração partido.

Senti meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas e abaixei a cabeça enquanto elas escorriam por minhas bochechas. Eu estava andando de modo automático ao lado de Harry até a sala em que nós dois iríamos encontrar Jamie e notei o fato de meu marido apertar minha cintura com delicadeza e tentar me confortar do modo como podia e de forma discreta. É claro que eu sentia o baque muito mais forte que ele e Harry tinha plena consciência disso depois de tudo o que eu havia revelado. E por mais que meu coração estivesse inundado de felicidade por estar perto de ter para sempre o meu tesouro ranzinza, eu não conseguia sorrir ao imaginar minha filha observando Jamie arrumadinho prestes a ser adotado e ela ali segurando seu Stitch e boquiaberta, sem entender nada sobre o que estava acontecendo. Os olhos marejados, as mãozinhas trêmulas e seus sussurros que deixavam escapar o meu nome.

Mas ele prometeu de dedinho..., ela diria enquanto eu estivesse já dentro do carro pronto para ir embora.

─ Louis... Louis. ─ Harry chamou minha atenção assim que estávamos sozinhos naquele ambiente. De forma atônita, lancei um olhar em sua direção e pisquei lentamente tentando organizar meus pensamentos. Mais lágrimas escorreram por meu rosto e Harry as enxugava. Por cada uma delas, ele passou o dedo de forma delicada. ─ Amor, nós vamos levar ela para casa, ok? Fique calmo.

─ Você n-não entende, Harry. ─ Disse ainda chorando. ─ Lily vai achar que eu desisti dela. Ela sempre teve esse medo e tudo isso só fará nossa filha ficar ainda mais insegura.

─ Mas nós não desistiremos, certo?

─ Nunca! ─ Falei em tom alarmado, enxugando algumas lágrimas. ─ Nunca, nunca!

─ Então é isso que basta. Não estou dizendo que ela não ficará triste, porque ela provavelmente irá acabar se sentindo sozinha e abandonada, mas daqui alguns dias nós iremos aparecer aqui. Você consegue imaginar o sorrisão de Lily quando isso acontecer?

─ Você falou Lily... ─ Sorri.

─ É a nossa pequena Lily, não? Como eu poderia chamá-la?

─ Você estava se referindo a ela como Lilian quando conversava com a assistente social. ─ Expliquei confuso.

─ Ah... É porque elas estavam agindo todo daquele modo formal e achei melhor dançar conforme a música. Não quero correr o risco de perder nossa Lily. Você consegue imaginar o sorriso de quando ela nos ver?

─ Aqueles dentinhos de leite pequeninos. ─ Falei docemente perdido em pensamentos e sorrindo involuntariamente.

─ Exato. ─ Harry colocou uma de suas mãos sobre a minha. ─ Agora nós temos que ser fortes e abrir um sorriso do tamanho do mundo para uma parte do nosso mundo que está prestes a passar por aquela porta, ok?

─ Ok... ─ Falei incerto. Isso não significava que eu amava menos Jamie, muito pelo contrário. Eu o amo tanto que chega a doer, porém naquele momento eu estava triste demais pelo que tinha acontecido em relação a Lily.

─ Promete tentar por Lily? ─ Harry questionou.

─ Vou tentar sim. ─ Confirmei com a cabeça. ─ Mas por Jamie. Abrirei um sorriso do tamanho do mundo por Jamie, pois ele merece isso e muito, muito, mais, e serei forte por Lily, pois eu terei a nossa pequena ao nosso lado.

─ Esse é o meu Louis.

Dei risada.

─ Nunca entendo o que você quer dizer com isso...

Harry estranhou, de acordo com sua expressão.

─ É a primeira vez que eu digo algo assim. ─ Foi a vez dele rir.

Não, não era. Pelo menos não contando com a outra realidade.

Paramos de conversar no momento em que a porta começou a ser lentamente aberta. Por mais apertado que meu peito se encontrava, meu coração passou a bater desesperado e meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas mais uma vez assim que avistei a figura pequena de roupa nova e sapatos amarrados adentrar àquela sala sozinho, caminhando a passos tortos, incertos e cambaleantes. Suas mãos, como sempre e eu esperava que isso não mudasse nunca, se encontravam completamente cheias de baba e ele batia suas palminhas gorduchas uma na outra.

Parecendo já entrar em sintonia com Sirene que nos aguardava no carro, soltou um pum e seus olhos se arregalaram por um instante, porém ele logo caiu na gargalhada e se agachou desengonçado.

─ Pu-pu. ─ E deu risada outra vez.

Olhei rapidamente para Harry e nunca vi o rosto dele iluminar daquele modo tão rápido.

─ Pu-pu. ─ Disse novamente e olhou para cima finalmente encontrando eu e Harry ali parados apenas esperando por ele.

Sua reação foi imediata. A boca se entreabriu, a baba escorregou de sua boca e ele começou a gritar eufórico. Nem meio minuto depois, correu em nossa direção e agarrou minha perna enquanto fitava com seus olhos brilhantes o rosto de Harry.

─ Pa-bas!

-x-


	47. Essa realidade

"Some call it chaos, we call it family."

**

Com o coração na mão, comecei a caminhar em direção à saída do orfanato enquanto carregava Jamie no colo. Harry segurava as malas com os pertences de nosso bebê e também não parecia muito feliz após sua ficha cair do fato de que estávamos saindo dali sem a nossa filhinha.

Acenei com a cabeça para a diretora e a assistente social, que nos tinha passado uma série de informações e regras sobre como daria suas visitas em nossa casa nos próximos meses, e continuei em direção ao carro com Sirene que nos aguardava com os olhos extremamente arregalados e parecendo afoita.

─ Aquela maluca vai pular em Jamie assim que abrirmos a porta, eu tenho certeza. ─ Harry cochichou em meu ouvido e meus olhos o fuzilaram.

─ Olha como você fala da minha cachorra. ─ Avisei e ele apenas riu.

Era uma ameaça verdadeira e meu marido estava levando como se eu estivesse apenas brincando.

Com excitação, Jamie se remexeu em meu colo e tive certeza no mesmo instante de que ele se encontrava extremamente animado após avistar Sirene ali no carro. Chamou com a mãozinha, seus pés chutaram meu estômago e tive de segurá-lo firme para que não pulasse de meu colo e saísse aos gritos atrás dela.

Mas é claro que isso estava se tornando impossível, pois Jamie havia crescido nos últimos meses e eu podia comparar a força que agora ele usava contra mim a de Zezinho de Os Incríveis. E sem nenhum exagero.

─ Vai usar sua visão a laser contra mim, mocinho? ─ E ele apenas respondeu aquilo formando um enorme bico com seus lábios. ─ Eu não tenho medo nenhum dessa carinha brava, yeah? Não adianta fazer esse biquinho. ─ E como resposta ele apenas esboçou um bico ainda maior. ─ Ótimo. Você está bravo, eu estou bravo. Tal pai, tal filho, certo? ─ E depositei um beijo em sua testa, fazendo-o sorrir e rir um pouco.

Em seguida, abri a porta da parte de trás do carro e a primeira coisa que aconteceu foi Sirene pular para fora, obviamente. Jamie achou a maior graça e passou a bater palminhas, animando-se imediatamente e desmanchando o bico enorme que carregava nos lábios. Tive de soltá-lo antes que ele realmente pulasse de meu colo para agarrar os pelos de Sirene e passar a brincar com a cachorra bagunceira aos meus pés.

Levando muito tempo e tomando certo esforço, Harry conseguiu colocar Jamie no bebê conforto e fazer Sirene se acalmar dentro do automóvel ─ diga-se de passagem, ela só o fez após conseguir acomodar sua cabeça muito bem no colo do bebê.

Claro que tive de dar risada ao observar toda aquela cena. Mas meu rosto murchou assim que entrei no carro e me acomodei em meu assento.

Por mais que eu tenha imaginado, por mais que aquela hipótese tivesse passado por minha mente, eu jamais desejaria em toda a minha vida ver a cena que se passou em meus olhos nos próximos instantes.

Meu olhar encontrou Lily em uma das janelas dentro do orfanato nos observando enquanto as suas duas mãozinhas estavam apoiadas no vidro embaçado assim como seu nariz se encontrava pressionado contra o material.

Meu coração se apertou de forma imediata.

Mesmo de longe, eu podia ver lágrimas escorrendo por suas bochechas e a tristeza profunda que ela carregava em suas feições. Lily acenou lentamente para mim após notar que eu retribuía ao seu olhar e secou as lágrimas, tentando não me deixar perceber que estava chorando. Ela apertou mais Stitch contra o peito e meu desejo foi gritar que eu voltaria para buscá-la, que eu não estava a abandonando.

Eu torcia para que ela tivesse isso em mente, mas sabia que com a idade que tinha isso era praticamente impossível.

─ Harry... ─ Choraminguei assim que meu marido entrou no carro.

─ O que foi, amor? ─ Perguntou preocupado. ─ Por que está assim?

─ Lily. ─ E apontei para onde ela se encontrava.

Assim que Harry a avistou, Lily pareceu ficar ainda mais tímida e por esse motivo saiu correndo de lá, sumindo de nossas vistas. Portanto, quando o carro arrancou, eu não pude controlar mais a tristeza que preencheu meu coração. Deixei que ela transbordasse em forma de choro e imediatamente o automóvel se tornou preenchido pelo som.

─ Hey, hey... ─ Harry acariciou minhas costas e os gritos animados de Jamie imediatamente se calaram. Eu não conseguiria, mesmo se tentasse, calar meus soluços. ─ Não fica assim, Lou. Nós vamos voltar para pegá-la, você sabe disso.

Neguei com um aceno veemente com a cabeça.

─ Não, não... ─ E mais lágrimas escorreram por meu rosto. ─ Você viu a carinha dela, Harry? Viu a carinha dela? Ela estava inconsolável e eu nem mesmo poderei consolá-la e garantir que iremos adotá-la, pois nesse período de adoção tenho de ficar longe do orfanato por ordem da assistência social. Isso tudo é uma grande merda! ─ Esbravejei irritado e ainda chorando.

─ Eu vi, Louis. ─ Falou com um tom extremamente triste. ─ Vi e a dor que estou sentindo é insuportável--

─ Não parece. ─ Falei seco, vendo-o não demonstrar absolutamente nada.

Por que Harry não topava de uma vez sequestrar pelo menos uma das crianças?

─ Eu tenho um jeito diferente de demonstrar. Quero ser forte por nós dois e--

─ Ninguém precisa ser forte por mim não. Eu sei lidar com a minha dor do meu jeito.

─ Eu sei, amor, eu sei. Desculpa. É só que eu não quero te deixar ainda mais desesperado. Lily está sofrendo agora, mas falta pouco para que um sorriso enorme preencha os lábios de nossa pequena.

─ Mas ela está sofrendo, entende? Você não sabe o quanto ela já sofreu e eu não aguento vê-la assim. Eu só queria tirá-la de lá o quanto antes.

─ Mas nós vamos tirá-la, ok?

─ Eu sei, eu sei. ─ Expressei de forma impaciente. ─ Mas 'tá demorando tanto... ─ Minha expressão murchou ainda mais.

Assim que chegamos em casa, pedi para que Harry cuidasse de Jamie por um tempo enquanto eu iria descansar um pouco. Ele sabia que eu estava querendo um momento sozinho e respeitou isso como em todas as outras vezes. Por isso, fui deitar em nossa cama enquanto Harry aproveitava aquele tempo e brincava um pouco com Jamie e Sirene. Eles pareciam se divertir muito com peças gigantes de montar e ursos de pelúcia e os gritos fofos e animados de Jamie deixaram o meu coração um pouco mais quente do que anteriormente.

Mesmo assim, eu não conseguia me animar por inteiro e senti mais lágrimas escorrerem por meu rosto. Por sorte, como modo de aliviar a dor, acabei dormindo mais ou menos depois de meia hora e pude descansar um pouco de todos aqueles pensamentos que me torturavam.

Quando finalmente acordei, notei que já era noite e esfreguei os olhos com força, pois ainda sentia certo sono. Muito sono. Meus pés cambalearam para fora do quarto após eu dar uma passadinha no banheiro para escovar os dentes e encontrei Jamie dormindo profundamente em seu mais novo berço. Suas mãos rechonchudas se encontravam puxando seus próprios cabelos e ele chutou o ar uma vez como se estivesse tendo algum tipo de sonho.

Queria saber qual era e sorri ao imaginá-lo sonhando algo com peças gigantes, banho com patinhos e Sirene como sua parceira na bagunça.

─ Ele te deu um beijo bem molhado antes de cair no sono. ─ Harry sussurrou encostado na porta, fazendo eu me sobressaltar. ─ Você sentiu?

Dei um sorriso pequeno e encostei a cabeça no berço.

─ Acordei sentindo uma coisa muito melequenta na minha bochecha. ─ Fiz uma careta e também sussurrei. ─ Ele pelo menos acariciou meu cabelo?

─ Não. ─ Harry riu um pouco. ─ Mas se te consola Jamie segurou o seu rosto com aquelas duas mãos cheias de baba e disse algo como ba-bu-ni-na-ni-ni.

─ Acho que isso é suficiente pra mim por enquanto. ─ E após dizer isso lancei um olhar para a caminha de Lily e meu rosto se entristeceu novamente.

Harry pigarreou baixo, mas era o suficiente para que eu pudesse escutar.

─ Preparei aquele ensopado que você gosta. ─ Disse em tom carinhoso.

Meu lábio inferior formou um bico.

─ Eu não gosto de ensopado...

─ Do que você gosta, não é? ─ Caminhei até ele e abracei sua cintura. ─ Enjoadinho.

─ Não estou com fome, Harry. Nem um pouco. Pode deixar isso para amanhã. Prometo que como. ─ Começamos a nos afastar do quarto para que não acabássemos acordando Jamie.

E nem mesmo Sirene que dormia ao pé da cama do bebê e havia recebido um carinho meu antes que eu deixasse o ambiente.

─ Quero que coma um pouco, amor. Não se alimentou o dia inteiro praticamente.

─ Ok, ok. Mas é capaz de eu comer quase nada, já vou avisando.

─ Desde que coma um pouquinho dos legumes que eu coloquei já está bom.

─ Legumes? ─ Minhas expressões foram tomadas por uma careta completamente desgostosa. ─ Eca, Harry. Que merda você fez com a sopa?

─ Deixei-a mais saudável. Isso é tão ruim?

─ Deixou-a incomível, isso sim. ─ Imitei sua vez e ele revirou os olhos.

─ Vejo que já está bem melhor, não é? ─ Provocou e fuzilei-o com o olhar sem entender o que ele estava querendo dizer com aquilo.

─ Não entendi.

─ Já está de volta com suas reclamações. Tudo nos conformes como sempre. A vida pode voltar ao normal.

─ Ha-ha-ha. Muito engraçado. Cadê a Sirene para ver como meu marido é piadista... ─ Fechei o cenho.

─ Vai comer meus legumes agora ou não? ─ Levantou uma de suas sobrancelhas em questionamento. Em seguida, cutucou minha cintura com aqueles dedos compridos e que não mediam força alguma. ─ Ein? Me responda!

Saí de perto de meu marido e mostrei a língua, como o verdadeiro adulto que eu era.

─ Eu não! Tenho uma ideia melhor. ─ E desci as escadas correndo. ─ Vou preparar um sanduíche bem gorduroso e comer enquanto tiro umas fotos de Jamie e Sirene com a câmera que ganhei de Liam.

─ EI! Você vai negar o meu ensopado? ─ Questionou com um tom levemente magoado. ─ Eu tive tanto trabalho... ─ No minuto em que notei a sua chateação, parei no meio do caminho e desviei os olhos da câmera que se encontrava em minhas mãos para focar no rosto de meu marido. Não queria vê-lo assim e não deixaria que ele ficasse magoado por minha brincadeira.

É claro que eu comeria aquela porcaria de sopa.

─ Ok, ok... Já que insiste tanto, eu vou comer, yeah?

Harry fez um gesto de comemoração como aqueles jogadores de futebol americano.

─ Ótimo! Assim que eu gosto de ver! ─ Disse com um sorrisão.

─ É, é, é... ─ Falei com uma expressão de desgosto. ─ Sou um marido incrível, não é mesmo?

─ Se conseguisse fingir um pouco mais que realmente está feliz pelo ensopado que preparei, eu poderia até mesmo concordar com isso. ─ E deu de língua, fazendo com que eu cutucasse sua cintura.

─ Eu sei que eu não demonstro tanto, mas eu realmente me importo, Harry. ─ Assim que terminei de falar, mergulhei uma colher na panela do ensopado e provei do prato de meu marido.

Eu tinha de admitir que estava extremamente delicioso.

─ Hmmm! ─ Sussurrei, fechando os olhos. Assim que abri, deixei que eles se tornassem arregalados. ─ Isso aqui 'tá bom pra caralho.

─ É melhor a gente começar a controlar a quantidade de palavrão que falamos... E quando falamos. ─ Harry advertiu lembrando das crianças.

─ Eu sei. Estou mais acostumado que você, acredite! ─ E pisquei.

Assim que terminamos de comer o ensopado feito por Harry, puxei-o pela mão até o quarto das crianças e fiz com que ele entrasse na ponta dos pés assim como eu. Nós tínhamos de ser silenciosos se queríamos fotografar Jamie babando enquanto dormia com as mãozinhas debaixo do rosto e Sirene que roncava ao pé do berço e abraçada a um de seus ursos de pelúcia. Para falar a verdade, quem a visse naquele momento jamais imaginaria que ela aprontava tanto quanto eu.

─ Se você acordá-los... ─ Repreendi assim que ouvi os pés gigantes e desengonçados de Harry pisarem em um barulhento brinquedo de Jamie. ─ Considere-se um homem morto.

─ Hey! Por favor, sem violência. ─ Sussurrou com os olhos arregalados. ─ A culpa não é minha se isto estava ocupando um lugar que meus pés definitivamente alcançam.

─ Chega de tagarelar! ─ Repreendi outra vez.

─ Você só está brigando comigo hoje...

O modo como Harry reclamou de minhas chamadas de atenção fizeram com que eu tivesse dois desejos. Ao mesmo tempo em que meus lábios queriam esticar para sorrir e logo em seguida gargalhar por ele estar parecendo uma criança petulante, também senti vontade de abraçá-lo e protegê-lo, pois aquele ridículo estava definitivamente parecendo um bebê indefeso.

─ Eu estou brincando, ok? ─ A sobrancelha levantada de meu marido denunciava sua desconfiança de que de fato eu estava falando a verdade. ─ E quero tirar a foto perfeita.

─ Aposto na segunda opção e acho que temos que nos apressar antes que Jamie saia da posição desejada e Sirene acorde e comece a latir.

─ Ela jamais latiu para mim. Ela é um anjo.

E Harry se limitou a apenas revirar os olhos enquanto eu fechava a expressão para ele.

Em seguida, começamos a sessão de fotos do sonolento bebê e da peluda cachorra para guardar como recordação. Harry fazia as expressões mais esquisitas e vergonhosas possíveis ─ ele mesmo admitiu isso ─ enquanto eu procurava segurar a gargalhada presa na garganta. Depois disso, gravamos um pequeno vídeo de nós dois querendo apertar a bochecha dos dorminhocos, mas, mesmo eu insistindo a Harry para filmar algo mais longo ─ pois aqueles vídeos de 3 minutos da outra realidade eram realmente uma decepção ─, ele não cedeu e pareceu entusiasmado em fazer aqueles medíocres três minutos de gravação.

─ Sabe o que é mais rápido que os três minutos que gravamos? ─ Indaguei quando já estávamos muito bem deitados em nossa cama e prontos para dormir.

Fiz questão de deixar nosso espaço íntimo exatamente do mesmo modo que aquele pertencente à outra realidade. Não falta nem mesmo um único tapete ou peça de roupa para compor o cenário.

─ Não ouse. ─ Ameaçou, já sabendo muito bem o que eu estava tramando dizer, e riu em seguida, aproximando suas mãos de minha cintura para provocar cócegas.

─ O que acha que eu iria falar? ─ Fiz-me de desentendido.

─ Você sabe muito bem e sabe que não é nem um pouco verdade. ─ Deixou seu polegar deslizar por meu nariz e o pressionou ali na ponta do mesmo.

Fechei os olhos por um breve momento e quando abri deixei que o sorriso desaparecesse e a seriedade tomasse seu lugar.

─ Não vamos desistir de Lily, não é? Mesmo se tudo der errado, nós iremos trazer a nossa pequena para casa, certo?

─ Você tem a minha palavra que sim. Eu jamais desistiria dela. Lily me lembra de você... ─ Falou parecendo vagar em pensamentos.

─ Eu? Ela me lembra de você, isso sim.

As sobrancelhas de Harry arquearam.

─ Você só pode estar louco. Ela é toda doce como você. ─ Revirei os olhos.

─ Ok, Harry, já entendi. Pode parar de zoar agora. ─ Ele fez uma expressão, parecendo não entender em nada o motivo de minha reação.

─ Eu estou falando sério.

─ Ha-ha-ha... Muito engraçado.

─ Você acha que é brincadeira?

─ Eu? Doce? ─ Revirei os olhos outra vez. Um dia desses eu realmente não iria conseguir desvirar de tanto que fazia aquele gesto. ─ Você só pode estar cego de amor. Que vergonha... ─ Repreendi.

**

Nos dias que se passaram, Harry saía para trabalhar no corpo de bombeiros e eu ficava em casa me divertindo com Jamie e com Sirene enquanto permanecia com o celular na mão de forma frustrada esperando alguma ligação do orfanato. A espera estava deixando minha ansiedade em um nível extremamente alto e eu não fazia ideia de como controlá-la.

Só queria que me ligassem avisando que eu e Harry devíamos comparecer ao local para pegar Lily e levá-la para casa que era o lugar que ela pertencia.

─ Da-du-na-na. ─ Jamie balbuciou sentado bem perto de minhas pernas. Eu estava preparando o nosso almoço (ou pelo menos tentando, já que ainda não tinha desenvolvido tantas habilidades assim) e o bebê resolvera que não ficaria sozinho na sala de estar. Sirene estava do lado de fora feliz demais com as poucas folhas que se encontravam jogadas no jardim. ─ Da-du-na-na. ─ Esticou uma de suas peças para que eu capturasse, assim como na outra realidade.

─ Você fica esticando essas peças para mim, mas é só eu ameaçar pegá-las que você se afasta. ─ Fiz cara feia.

─ Da-du-na-na. ─ Disse fingindo ser angelical.

─ Não vou.

─ Da-du-na-na. ─ Tentou mais uma vez com um sorriso meigo e banguela e o rosto todo preenchido pelos olhos brilhantes.

─ Não. Na-na-ni-na-não. Nope.

─ DA-DU-NA-NA. ─ Sua irritação rapidamente apareceu, assim como as bochechas coradas. ─ DA-DU-NA-NA.

─ Olha só se não é o monstrinho revelando sua verdadeira face... ─ Falei desconfiado. Jamie fez bico. ─ Não vou pegar a sua peça, pois você só quer me enganar. Está aprendendo isso com quem, hm? Com Harry? É com Harry, não é? Está ficando igualzinho a seu pai. ─ Diminui a voz e falei apenas para mim mesmo: ─ Não estou gostando nada disso.

Assim sendo, só vi o rastro das pernas de Jamie engatinhando para longe em seguida. Ele parecia murmurar descontente enquanto levava consigo um leão de pelúcia e voltava para a sala de estar, deixando todas as peças jogadas pela cozinha.

Aquele danadinho...

Acabei me distraindo com meus afazeres e com o êxito de estar conseguindo preparar uma comida realmente gostosa e só me lembrei de conferir se estava tudo bem com Jamie cerca de meia hora depois. Ele estava muito quieto e isso me preocupou, fazendo com que eu também me recordasse da outra realidade e de quando Jamie quase fora picado por uma aranha marrom.

─ Jamie! ─ Saí gritando aos quatro cantos daquela casa, deixando a cozinha, pois ele definitivamente não estava lá. ─ Jamie! Cadê você, filho? Cadê você babão, hm? ─ Cheguei até a sala de estar e não havia sinal dele ali. Espiei por debaixo e atrás do sofá, no meio das almofadas e em todos os cantos e nada do bebê babão. ─ Onde foi que você se meteu? ─ Perguntei mais para mim mesmo.

Enquanto pensava em todos os locais em que Jamie poderia ter se escondido acabei me dando conta que esqueci de fechar a portinha que dava passagem para as escadas.

─ Ah meu Deus! Eu sou uma anta! Eu sou uma anta! ─ Bati algumas vezes em minha própria cabeça antes de começar a subir correndo os degraus. ─ Espero que ele não tenha enfiado a cabeça na privada. ─ Falei desesperado.

Para a minha sorte, Jamie não estava no banheiro e não havia a mínima possibilidade dele ter dado descarga em si mesmo. Assim sendo, corri para o quarto das crianças onde as chances de encontrá-lo eram bem maiores.

─ Filho, você está aqui? Fala alguma coisa para o papai, vamos...

─ Naaa... ─ Disse com a voz chorosa em algum canto daquele ambiente.

Por ora, acabei respirando de forma aliviada e então voltei a procurá-lo. Segundos depois encontrei-o debaixo do berço deitado de ladinho segurando um paninho branco e abraçado a seu leão de pelúcia. Algumas lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto e havia um biquinho doce em seus lábios avermelhados.

─ O que foi, filho? ─ Perguntei com a voz extremamente calma. ─ O que aconteceu?

─ Ni-ni... Ni-ni... ─ Fez um gesto com as mãos como se tivesse procurado a irmã e não a encontrado. ─ Ni-ni...

─ Eu sei... ─ Falei tristemente e segurei a sua pequena mão rechonchuda e melecada por saliva. ─ Eu também sinto saudades dela.

─ Ni-ni... ─ Mais uma lágrima escorreu por sua bochecha e mordi o lábio inferior para não acabar chorando também. Eu odiava ver aquele bebê babão sofrendo.

─ Ela logo virá para casa, ok? Ela logo virá...

**

─ Harry! Harry! Quer vir logo? ─ Eu já estava ficando impaciente com a enrolação de meu marido. ─ Eu sei que você é uma lady, mas nós não temos todo o tempo do mundo.

Aquele ridículo espiou pela porta do quarto das crianças denunciando um ar perdido.

─ Por que você quer fazer isso mesmo? ─ Revirei os olhos. Eu não conseguiria não fazê-lo, afinal era apenas a quadragésima vez que teria de repetir o objetivo.

─ Porque é importante, ok? Precisamos ter memórias gravadas e foi por isso que o Liam deu essa câmera para mim. Agora colabora e para de se emperequetar todo. Já estou ficando de saco cheio!

─ Ok, ok... ─ Após bufar baixo, Harry entrou no quarto enquanto arrumava a gola de sua camisa xadrez. Em seguida, lançou uma olhada em minha direção e deu aquele maldito sorriso de lado.

─ O que foi? ─ Questionei sem entender e com uma expressão totalmente confusa dominando o rosto. ─ Perdeu alguma coisa?

─ Você está sexy nessa calça skinny vermelha.

─ Eu sou sexy. ─ Disse o óbvio.

─ Por que não usa mais vezes? ─ Suas mãos já trilhavam o caminho em minha direção, mas eu imediatamente me afastei para impedi-lo de arruinar o vídeo que estávamos prestes a gravar.

─ Concentração aqui, por favor. Você não vai arruinar o vídeo de novo. ─ Falei enquanto mexia de modo distraído na câmera que se encontrava em minhas mãos. Senti que um pouco de baba escorria do canto dos meus lábios pela minha distração (isso sempre acontecia, era vergonhoso) e limpei discretamente, notando minhas bochechas corarem.

─ De novo? ─ Harry indagou confuso.

Ele ainda não acreditava inteiramente na outra realidade e eu não estava com muito ânimo para explicar o motivo de eu ter dito aquilo. Só queria gravar o vídeo "Daqui a um dia e... Lily" e deixar tudo pronto o quanto antes possível, pois, segundo o orfanato, já estava tudo certo para que a nossa pequena viesse para casa.

E eu não podia me aguentar de tanta felicidade.

Ao contrário da outra realidade, não deixei que Harry enchesse de entulho o terceiro quarto da casa ─ na verdade era eu quem tinha começado com a ideia de fazer um pequeno escritório, mas repensei e achei melhor que, por mais que eu quisesse a proximidade de Jamie e Lily, o melhor seria que cada um deles tivesse o próprio quarto desde já.

Assim sendo, arrumamos o cantinho dela, assim como fizemos com o do bebê que agora aproveitava seu berço e o silêncio perturbado pela cautelosa chuva do lado de fora. Harry parecia não ter percebido, mas fiz questão de que todos os detalhes que eu conseguia lembrar estivessem ali. A placa branca "Lily" pendurada na porta bege, o tapetinho com o Nemo bordado ─ espetei meus dedos algumas vezes para conseguir tal façanha ─, a cômoda nas cores azul bebê, amarelo claro e rosa, a pequena penteadeira com diversos objetos que Lily parecia tanto amar e a cama branca com detalhes de mesma cor da cômoda. Harry quis acrescentar um urso gigante de pelúcia em ambos os quartos, pois, segundo ele, isso faria com que as crianças lembrassem do papai Harry e de sua imitação quase (eu disse quase) perfeita do monstro do lago Ness.

Além disso, ele comprou cortinas brancas com desenhos pequenos de âncoras azuis, fazendo-me questionar porque cargas d'água aqueles símbolos. Fiquei tão confuso sobre isso quando ele apareceu na porta com um sorriso enorme no rosto e as cortinas com aquelas ilustrações que o questionei se ele estava achando que era algum tipo de marinheiro. Harry deu risada e disse apenas que gostava, ignorando minhas contestações de que não era ele quem deveria gostar, mas sim as crianças. Argh! Aquelas cortinas definitivamente não combinavam nada com o resto do quarto, mas meu marido parecia feliz com o resultado.

─ Já volto.

Corri para o quarto de Jamie e conferi se ele realmente estava dormindo. Por aquele bebê peralta nunca sossegar quando estávamos longe e jamais deixar nós dois termos uma boa noite de sono, acreditei ter ouvido os seus resmungos e choros e fui lá conferir. Mas é claro que aquele babão se encontrava no mais profundo sono e não parecendo nem um pouco perto de acordar. De certo modo, respirei aliviado enquanto fazia carinho naquela bochecha gorducha. Lembrei que no vídeo para Lily, Harry estava distraído e achei que aquele momento seria o melhor para começar. Por isso, voltei para o corredor e na ponta dos pés passei a me aproximar do quarto da nossa garotinha. Segurando firme com uma das mãos para não derrubar e acabar chamando a atenção da casa inteira, liguei a câmera no instante seguinte e passei a filmar a porta bege e delicada do quarto da pequena que estava prestes a voltar para casa.

Como planejado e parecendo exatamente como no vídeo da outra realidade, Harry se encontrava extremamente distraído com alguns dos brinquedos que estavam em cima da cômoda. Ele parecia sonhador, talvez imaginando como seria ter Lily ali com todos nós.

Não quis atrapalhar aqueles segundos de felicidade de meu marido e por isso acabei ficando quieto e estático na entrada do cômodo. Apenas admirando seu sorriso pequeno e o brilho nos seus olhos.

Se o mundo ficasse em silêncio, seria possível ouvir o som do coração de Harry batendo de modo acolhedor dentro do peito. Seria como o som da chuva encontrando a janela de vidro, sereno e que provoca o desejo de escutar para sempre aquilo.

No entanto, Harry acabou percebendo que alguém o observava e virou em minha direção, sendo possível notar um resquício de covinha em uma de suas bochechas.

─ O que está fazendo? ─ Ele largou na cômoda outra vez o objeto que se encontrava em sua mão ao perguntar.

─ Gravando, oras. ─ Revirei os olhos para a sua pergunta óbvia.

─ É para Lily, não é? ─ Concordei com um aceno. ─ Ela vai ficar tão feliz quando assistir esse vídeo daqui alguns anos.

E eu apenas sorri, porém foi um sorriso sincero que continha todo o amor que eu queria dar a minha pequena. A nossa pequena. A Lily.

─ Diga alguma coisa a ela. ─ Sussurrei, mas provavelmente aquilo acabaria sendo gravado também. ─ Fingi que ela 'tá aqui.

Assim sendo, Harry finalmente olhou para a câmera ao invés de analisar todas as minhas expressões. Ele pareceu ficar sério, mas ao mesmo tempo sustentava um ar leve e doce. Um ar tão conhecido por mim na outra realidade. Ele estava se transformando naquele Harry a cada minuto que construíamos uma família.

─ Oi, filha! ─ Harry começou com um sorriso enorme pregado no rosto. ─ Falta só um dia e, mesmo assim, está parecendo uma eternidade. E já está tudo pronto para te receber. Sua cama está aqui, a cômoda e Sirene e Jamie estão ansiosos para te ter aqui juntinho. Vamos assistir Moana, Lilo & Stitch e comer marshmallow em frente à lareira assim que chegar, o que acha? Nós até compramos roupas de super-herói para brincar de salvar a princesa dos monstros, como você pediu. Eu serei o Batman.

Foi a vez de um sorriso aparecer em meus lábios. Logo depois disso, virei a câmera e foquei em meu rosto.

─ Superman está aqui. ─ Disse com toda a animação que consegui reunir.

E era verdadeira.

Eu não estava nem um pouco constrangido de falar e me ouvir dizer aquilo dessa vez.

Foquei outra vez a câmera no rosto de Harry e ele ainda estava sorrindo como sempre. Porém, dessa vez, eu achava que tinha sido pelo que eu tinha acabado de falar na gravação. Está cego de amor, estou dizendo, c-e-g-o.

─ E logo será Páscoa e nós poderemos, não sei, caçar ovinhos de chocolate no jardim. ─ Ele voltou a falar agora. ─ O que acha? Gostou, não é? ─ Meu coração se aqueceu e algumas lágrimas se formaram em meus olhos ao lembrar de Lily na outra realidade assistindo ao vídeo junto a mim e concordando animada com um aceno forte de cabeça após Harry fazer aquela oferta. ─ Bem, eu acho que é isso, Lou. Você tem algo mais para dizer? ─ Meu marido já parecia querer encerrar e fiz uma carranca para isso.

─ É claro que eu tenho mais a dizer. Não vou ficar gravando vídeos de dois minutos. Que desperdício! Sabia que isso era sua ideia!

─ Ideia? ─ Questionou confuso. ─ Que ideia?

─ De gravar vídeos curtos. Existe instagram para isso, ok? Você devia sair da sua caverna e dar uma pesquisada.

Harry fez um gesto com as mãos, como se estivesse desistindo de tentar entender o que eu estava dizendo.

─ Eu não estou entendendo mais nada.

Mais uma vez, virei a câmera para focar em meu rosto e dei um sorriso grande.

─ Lily, tem uma coisa que eu quero te dizer. ─ Sentei na beirada de sua futura caminha para continuar a falar. ─ Eu sei que deve ter dias aí no orfanato em que você pensou que nós te deixaríamos aí, pois tínhamos esquecido de você... Então eu vou falar por mim, mas acho que Harry pensa o mesmo... Você acha mesmo que eu esqueceria uma das minhas mais preciosas joias? Não tem nem chance de que isso aconteça! Eu vou te contar uma história, porque acho que é preciso que isso fique registrado e nada melhor do que em um vídeo em que Harry quer que dure 2 segundos. ─ Fiz uma careta.

─ Ei! Eu não falei nada disso. ─ Mas eu fiz um gesto com a mão, ignorando-o.

─ Sobre a história... ─ Continuei, ignorando mais uma vez a fala de meu marido. ─ Harry acredita que tenha sido um sonho o que vou falar agora, mas tenho certeza que cada mínimo detalhe foi real, de verdade mesmo. Há algum tempo atrás, eu fui dormir em minha casa, sozinho, sem cachorro, sem filhos e sem marido, mas assim que acordei no dia seguinte lá estava o papai Harry, a Sirene, o príncipe babão Jamie e a princesa tímida Lily. Como naquelas histórias que eu te contava no orfanato, lembra? Um conto de fadas! Mas eu não achava isso na época. Não gostava, para falar a verdade. Eu fazia loucuras para voltar para a minha vida de antes, muitas loucuras, mas continuava a acordar com todos vocês naquela casa. E com o tempo eu fui me acostumando... Me apegando... Eu e Sirene, por exemplo, nos tornamos parceiros no crime. Eu sei que posso contar com ela para o que der e vier, mesmo sabendo que talvez ela me lance um olhar de julgamento.

─ Pode contar mesmo. ─ Harry interrompeu com uma voz bem humorada. ─ Até mesmo quando precisar colocá-la em cima da árvore para que o príncipe vá resgatá-lo.

Bufei irritado.

─ Cala a boca. Ninguém te perguntou nada. ─ Eu sabia que estava agindo feito uma criança birrenta, mas não me importei muito naquele momento. Afinal, Harry estava tentando me constranger e ainda deixar gravado isso.

─ Não fale palavrão na frente das crianças. ─ Ele brincou chamando minha atenção e apontando para a câmera.

Eu estava prestes a dar a ele uma rasteira.

Aquele engraçadinho...

─ Enfim... Sirene se transformou em minha parceira do crime e sabe o que você, Lily, e o seu irmãozinho se tornaram em minha vida? ─ Respirei fundo. ─ Ok... Eu vou estar sendo meloso de falar isso, mas não me importo agora... Talvez depois eu me sinta constrangido, mas--

─ Fala logo! ─ Harry me interrompeu meio sem paciência.

─ Harry, eu juro que se você me interromper só mais uma vez--

─ Só fala. ─ Ele estava zombando de mim. Eu podia ver naquelas malditas covinhas presas no sorriso idiota.

─ Ok, ok. ─ E dei de língua a ele, voltando para a câmera e dessa vez rindo um pouco sem poder conter. ─ Vocês dois, Lily e Jamie, são os meus raios de sol. ─ Por fim falei e pareceu que um peso de dentro de mim havia sido retirado. Acabei sorrindo ainda mais. ─ Estar perto de vocês é como um dia de verão. Um dia de verão com sorvete de menta e respingos de água da fonte. Antes de vocês entrarem na minha vida era como se eu vivesse sempre dias nublados, mas agora o mundo parece primavera.

─ Isso foi bonito, amor. ─ Harry disse de forma suave e baixa.

Virei para ele e sorri.

─ Obrigado. ─ E ele sorriu de volta.

─ E o que eu sou na sua vida? ─ Perguntou interessado e com o seu sorriso de lado. ─ A razão do seu viver, hm? ─ Deu a sugestão enquanto levantava bem as sobrancelhas.

─ Não, não. ─ Dispensei no mesmo instante e notei seu rosto murchar. Harry parecia não querer que eu brincasse agora, queria que eu realmente falasse sério sobre o que ele significava na minha vida. Continuei sorrindo, pois era exatamente isso que eu faria. ─ Eu posso muito bem viver sem você... Agora estar ao seu lado faz da minha vida mil vezes melhor.

E foi aí que Harry sorriu outra vez, vindo ao meu encontro e beijando a minha testa com delicadeza.

Argh!

Olha onde eu fui amarrar meu jegue!

**

No dia seguinte, eu acordei muito cedo e me sentindo extremamente ansioso, assim como Harry, Sirene e até mesmo Jamie. O bebê parecia saber que Lily viria naquele dia para casa, visto que, assim que fui até seu quarto, flagrei-o brincando com os próprios dedos dos pés e em meio a gargalhadas.

O que era raro de acontecer, surpreendentemente raro.

O humor de Jamie não era muito bom pelas manhãs e eu nunca havia o visto gargalhando nas primeiras horas do dia. Então só podia ser efeito Lily em seu organismo. A pequena florzinha tem esse poder sobre as pessoas.

─ Está animado para ver Lily, é? ─ Questionei assim que o peguei no colo para trocar aquela fralda fedida.

Sim, havia dias em que eu não conseguia fugir dessa obrigação. Harry é realmente persuasivo quando quer.

─ Nini! ─ Gritou animado e sacudiu os braços para cima, deixando seu corpo preguiçoso contra o meu colo.

Não demoramos muito para correr para fora de casa e ir direto para o orfanato. Tomamos café, é claro, pois Harry se torna insistente quando o assunto é saúde, colocamos a coleira em Sirene, após cinco tentativas frustradas devido a ela ser uma grande fujona, e entramos no carro com um Jamie extremamente peralta, que parecia não querer calçar sapatos naquele dia (na verdade aquele hábito não se limitava a somente aquele momento, visto que todas as suas meias se encontravam encardidas de sujeira).

Assim que chegamos ao orfanato, mesmo com a enrolação de tirar os nervos da assistente social e da diretora, a papelada foi finalmente assinada e naqueles documentos já constavam que eu e Harry éramos os pais de Lilian Grace. Ou melhor, da florzinha Lily.

Mas ainda estávamos esperando para enfim tê-la em nossos braços.

E eu estava ficando impaciente com a demora, Harry percebeu isso no instante em que lancei um olhar fulminante em sua direção.

─ Se essa diretora não aparecer com a minha filha dentro de cinco minutos, eu vou soltar bala de canhão. ─ O volume de minha voz aumentou na medida em que eu tinha dito aquilo. ─ Não estou para brincando.

─ Rochelle, vamos tentar ficar calmo, ok? ─ Harry tentou descontrair, mas pediu desculpas assim que viu apenas um de meus olhos piscar como tique nervoso.

Eu acabaria tendo uma desinteria de tanta ansiedade.

─ Não é hora para brincadeira... Eu estou estressado... ─ Deixei o ar sair completamente de meus pulmões de forma cansada e lamentei. ─ Só quero a Lily aqui com a gente.

─ Eu sei, desculpa, ok? ─ Harry beijou a minha testa. ─ Logo ela estará aqui, você vai ver.

─ E por que cargas d'água eles nos deixaram esperando aqui fora? ─ Cruzei os braços em irritação. Se passasse uma pomba por nós era capaz de eu tirar um estilingue do bolso e acertá-la. Eu não estava para brincadeira naquele momento. ─ Nós estamos com um bebê de colo aqui! ─ Coloquei as mãos na cintura.

Harry revirou os olhos.

─ Bebê de colo que você se recusou a carregar.

─ Eu sou menor que você, afinal. ─ Fiz minha melhor expressão de inocência.

Meu marido já estava aprendendo sobre meus truques.

─ Agora você reconhece esse fato. ─ E me limitei a dar de ombros.

Perdi as contas de quantas vezes troquei a perna de apoio até finalmente a porta de entrada do orfanato ser aberta. Para a minha decepção, saiu de lá a diretora e não consegui evitar bufar de forma irritada. Harry até mesmo me deu uma cutucada com o cotovelo, mas ignorei e cruzei os braços impaciente.

É claro que a minha carranca desapareceu assim que a minha garotinha, aquele anjinho de bochechas avermelhadas e sorriso contido, saiu pela porta após a minha chefe. Ela estava com uma mochila de costas, os dois ursos na mão ─ tanto o monstro do lago Ness quanto Stitch ─ e parecia que ela havia pedido para que alguém a vestisse como Dorothy de O Mágico de Oz. Vestia meias compridas e brancas, um sapatinho vermelho, um vestido de manga comprida azul e seus cabelos estavam soltos como de costume.

Lily saiu correndo em nossa direção. Seu sorriso era de orelha a orelha, seu vestido lutava contra o vento e ela não desviava os olhos de nós dois. Uma lágrima escorregou por minha bochecha, mas mesmo assim consegui notar o tamanho do sorriso que rasgava os lábios de Harry. Ele estava tão ansioso quanto eu para levar o nosso raio de sol para casa.

Agachei assim que Lily estava perto o suficiente e a abracei forte, procurando mostrar o quanto eu me faria presente na vida dela a partir daquele momento. Eu escutei Jamie gritar animado, ouvi Sirene latir empolgada e notei Harry afagar os cabelos da pequena, mas toda a euforia que ocorria a nossa volta não impediu que eu sussurrasse no ouvido da menor:

─ Nem em mil anos eu abriria mão de você. ─ E ela me abraçou ainda mais.

─ Obrigada, papai. ─ Disse baixinho, mas foi o suficiente para que eu pudesse escutar.

**

O carro novo de Harry, um bem de família e parecidíssimo com o da outra realidade, nunca esteve tão animado. Jamie e Lily trocavam ideias, da forma deles, com entusiasmo e havia uma música divertida ao fundo de tudo. Sirene acabou colocando com a cabeça para fora da janela e a língua para fora da boca e parecia curtir o vento refrescante daquele dia. Harry dançava balançando a cabeça e o pescoço no ritmo da música e eu tinha a leve impressão de que ele realmente achava que estava performando em seu próprio show. Batucava o volante e vez ou outra jogava as mechas de cabelo para frente.

E eu?

Ah! Eu estava aproveitando aquele momento apenas. Quieto, como em raras vezes eu ficava, mas presente, extremamente presente, e consciente de tudo a minha vontade.

─ Sorvete! ─ Lily gritou animada e apontou para a casinha decorada naquele centro movimentado.

─ Vamos comprar! ─ Harry procurou por uma vaga, achando logo em seguida, e foi estacionar no local. ─ Quem quer?

─ Yaaaa! ─ Jamie, aquele bebê espertão gritou.

Até Sirene latiu.

Pisquei para ela, aprovando sua inteligência.

Enquanto comprávamos aquele delícia cremosa, meus olhos acabaram encontrando a fonte dos desejos em um momento de distração.

Sorri.

Sorri grande, sorri sincero, sorri sentindo meu coração se aquecer.

E fui pegar as duas câmeras que tinha trazido para tirar fotos de Lily ─ e também de toda a família reunida. Uma tirava fotos polaroide e outra era a que Liam tinha me dado.

─ Harry, podemos tirar uma foto na frente da fonte? ─ Meus olhos do Gato de Botas denunciavam o quanto eu queria fazer aquilo.

─ Claro, amor. ─ Disse simples e de forma tranquila.

Assim sendo, com os sorvetes na mão, atravessamos com cuidado a rua e fomos até a fonte. Entreguei as duas câmeras para uma pessoa que parecia confiável e pedi a ela que tirasse fotos para a nossa família.

─ Digam xis! ─ Anunciei a eles em tom de animação.

─ Não... Xis, não. Digam supercalifragilisticoespialidoso. ─ Aquele maluco ridículo disse para nós.

─ Hã? ─ Lily pareceu não entender.

─ Pa-bum. ─ Jamie gritou enquanto levantava os braços.

─ Mas que porr--... ─ E a pessoa confiável tirou a foto que havíamos pedido.

─ Está arrasando ein, amor. ─ Harry comentou assim que a pessoa entregou a polaroide tirada e as duas câmeras. Na polaroide eu estava um pouco menos pior, sendo sincero.

─ Culpa sua! ─ Acusei. ─ Que palavra maluca era aquela?

E Harry apenas gargalhou e voltou a se deliciar com o seu sorvete.

Quando entramos no carro, deixei as câmeras em meu colo e peguei a primeira caneta que vi pela frente. Virei a foto tirada com o polaroide e escrevi aquela frase que ficara gravada em minha mente por tanto tempo.

Pois era a realidade.

A mais pura verdade.

Quando pedi a essa fonte por uma vida melhor, não poderia imaginar que ela ficaria tão extraordinária. Obrigado, moedinha! L.W. Tomlinson - 2017.

─ Tudo certo, amor? ─ Harry esperou eu terminar de escrever para questionar. Eu sabia que ele tinha lido pelo modo como suas covinhas se afundaram em seu doce rosto.

─ Sim! ─ Disse confiante e sorrindo. ─ Vamos logo para a nossa próxima aventura!

─ Ela será maravilhosa!

─ Com vocês ao meu lado, eu não tenho dúvidas disso.

-x-


	48. Epílogo

"O amor é a causa do movimento do Universo."

Platão

**

Os melhores dias são aqueles em que eu fico no sofá rodeado por Lily e Jamie e vez ou outra contando uma história infantil, como Peter Pan. As crianças gostam de ficar cada uma sentadas de um lado do meu corpo e deixam ser rodeadas por meus braços para se aconchegarem melhor em meu colo.

Lily é a que mais comenta sobre cada trechinho do livro, parece estar vivendo de fato na narrativa. Parece embarcar no navio pirata e voar pelas nuvens com o pó das fadas.

─ Eu acredito! Eu acredito! ─ Era notória a sua empolgação todas as vezes.

E isso deixava, é claro, o bebê babão todo animado. Quando percebia que sua irmã estava com um sorriso enorme no rosto e falando sem parar, Jamie começava os seus monólogos também. E como ele estava crescendo a cada dia que passava, seu vocabulário se encontrava cada vez mais rico. Do seu jeito torto, Jamie já estava formando algumas palavras, sendo as suas favoritas "comima" e "bincaa".

Nesses dias incríveis, Harry estava presente, como sempre e para deixar tudo ainda mais prazeroso. Ele normalmente se sentava no chão da sala ao lado de Sirene, ria de forma cúmplice comigo quando Lily e Jamie começavam a ter um de seus imensos diálogos, mas seu programa favorito era fazer tudo aquilo assistindo Jurassic Park ─ ou qualquer filme de ação, apesar desse ser seu predileto. Harry comentava todas as cenas pelo menos com uma simples palavra, ficava indignado quando um dos personagens fazia algo estúpido e normalmente dizia para Sirene todas as suas indignações.

─ Esse cara é muito burro. ─ Ele falou mais uma vez enquanto acariciava a cabeça de Sirene. ─ Né, Si?

Aquela folgada tinha se apegado e muito a Harry. Onde ele ia, ela com certeza seguia atrás. Quando meu marido estava arrumando o telhado da garagem ─ que está prestes a cair desde o dia em que eu sem querer bati com a caminhonete em uma das colunas que o sustentam ─, lá está Sirene sentada pacientemente ao lado da escada, apenas esperando que seu companheiro apareça para que ela possa voltar a dedicar sua vida a ele.

Minha Sancho Pança é uma cobra, devo dizer.

─ Pare de espionar nós dois pela janela, Louis. ─ Assim que entrava pela lavanderia da casa, Harry falava em voz alta para que eu escutasse todas as vezes que me pegava bisbilhotando. ─ Você sabe que não precisa ficar com ciúmes. ─ Dizia ainda em uma voz provocativa.

Não era ciúmes.

Não era e nunca foi ciúmes.

E também nunca será.

Eu estava apenas anotando o nome de Sirene em minha lista negra. Colocando seu nome na lista de seres que me apunhalaram pelas costas alguma vez.

Fico pensando onde está toda a fidelidade que ela devotava a mim?

Enquanto Lily e Jamie folheavam o livrinho de histórias que antes estava em minha mão, lancei um olhar à traidora e segundos depois ela retribuiu o olhar e abriu a boca em uma espécie de sorriso. Sua língua foi para fora e suas orelhas ficaram em pé em animação.

No entanto, não retribui com a mesma excitação. Deixei que o meu rosto fosse tomado por uma expressão de indiferença, às vezes é necessário se fazer de difícil, e dei de língua a ela. Quase sorri vitorioso, porém Sirene pareceu não se importar. Continuou com a mesma expressão e virou para Harry, recebendo ainda mais carinho do mesmo.

Talvez ela estivesse zombando de mim, com certeza estaria, mas é claro que aquilo teria volta. Eu não deixaria os dois me trocarem sem acabar me vingando em algum momento.

Não me chamaria Louis William Styles Tomlinson, se fosse assim.

Além disso tudo, Há dias também que são tão incríveis como esses.

São aqueles momentos em que estou na cozinha, aprimorando minhas habilidades ali, preparando algumas receitas deliciosas para alegrar toda a família e desejando receber um elogio ou outro em meio a garfadas.

─ É a nossa música! ─ Ele diz e agarra a minha mão. Nessas ocasiões, há sempre uma expressão angelical, dócil, infantil, tomando conta de seu rosto. É como se ele aguardasse todos os dias para que enfim pudéssemos dançar. ─ Por favor...

─ Ok, ok... ─ Acabo me deixando vencer. ─ Mas você vai lavar toda a louça depois do almoço.

─ Fechado. ─ Ele topa na hora, como de praxe.

─ E eu sou o Johnny. ─ Harry sempre revira os olhos també

─ Nós já discutimos isso mil vezes, amor... Johnny... ─ Aquele convencido apontou para si mesmo. ─ Baby... ─ E apontou para mim.

Patético, não? Patético!

Mas eu não iria desistir. Não iria. Não importa quantas vezes Harry fizesse aquela expressão de gatinho desprotegido, eu não iri--

Ok... Talvez eu desistisse em algum momento.

Nas vezes em que dançávamos, Jamie e Lily também entravam no ritmo da dança ─ do jeito deles, é claro. Pulavam no sofá e sempre Jamie se mostrava o fiel seguidor e escudeiro de sua irmã. Era como se ela fosse o exemplo para ele. E para Sirene, é claro. A traidora estava sempre lá seguindo os dois e latindo animada.

Ok... Quem eu quero enganar?

Não consigo mais viver sem a minha Sancho Pança.

Após a dança e o almoço ─ sempre delicioso, muito obrigado ─, Harry se coloca na cozinha para lavar a louça e, por mais que eu odeie enxugar a louça, acabo sempre ficando por lá para ajudá-lo, pois são nesses momentos em que soltamos a voz e cantamos os clássicos que tanto amamos. Trocamos mais alguns olhares cúmplices e, mesmo sem dizer quase nada, só de estar na companhia um do outro já diz tudo o que precisamos saber.

Aqui vai uma lista dos favoritos de todos os tempos: 1. todas da Celine Dion; 2. absolutamente todas de Freddie Mercury; 3. as mais famosas de Frank Sinatra; 4. aquelas que fazem parte do filme Diário de Bridget Jones; e 5. músicas de filmes dos anos 80 (sem exceções).

Além disso, é importante deixar registrado que durante esse tempo com as crianças, aprendi técnicas para trocar as fraldas daquele fedido do Jamie. Passar talco, limpar tudo com água morna, quase fria, e sempre pedir ajuda de Lily, pois ela é ótima nisso e parece gostar de mostrar o quanto eu posso contar com ela nos momentos difíceis.

─ Viu só, papai? É fácil! ─ É uma coisa que ela costumeiramente diz antes de pedir um beijo na bochecha e o colo para descer as escadas.

Não é fácil carregar duas crianças no colo até o primeiro andar, por isso normalmente eu sugiro que eles brinquem de escorregador e vão descendo com cuidado degrau por degrau. Lily e Jamie se divertem, dão risada e competem para ver quem chega ao último degrau primeiro, mas Harry me dá bronca em todas as vezes que nota que foi uma ideia que eu sugeri e ainda me vê torcendo por eles.

O que posso fazer se sou um paizão?

Com o passar do tempo, descobri também como Harry ficou tão paciente comigo na outra realidade. Sempre tinha sido um mistério para mim ele relevar meus comportamentos esquisitos assim que caí de paraquedas na outra realidade.

Mas é porque eu nunca tinha notado antes o quanto eu precisava de meus momentos sozinhos. Talvez porque vivia sem ninguém no passado, podendo a maior parte do tempo desfrutar de minha própria companhia. Nesses dias passava a impressão de que eu não queria ter casado, não queria ter filhos e nem mesmo ficar na presença de Sirene.

Eu agia como o Louis de antes.

Exatamente! Como aquela víbora traiçoeira, egoísta, ambiciosa e ranzinza.

Harry diz em todas as vezes que é o mais próximo de uma TPM que ele tem de lidar comigo.

Eu considero que seja pior.

Lily vez ou outra me pede para espantar os monstros de debaixo da cama. É claro que ela faz amizade com alguns depois de um tempo e o monstro do lago Ness que Harry interpreta todas as manhãs sempre a faz se sentir mais leve, mas mesmo com todas as vezes que conversamos com ela a respeito desse medo desnecessário, dizendo que agora ela está segura e jamais abriríamos mão de nosso raio de sol, Lily pede para tirar a vassoura de detrás do armário e passá-la por debaixo da cama. Só para garantir.

E era uma coisa que estávamos lidando.

Dia após dia. Noite após noite.

Todos os dias, eu e Harry tentávamos garantir a ela o quanto ela fazia parte daquela bagunçada família e que jamais voltaria para orfanato, principalmente depois de todas as visitas da assistente social e de ter ficado garantido que nós cuidávamos com carinho dos menores e eles se sentiam felizes ali.

E por falar em orfanato, tive de pedir dispensa.

Sim, eu estava oficialmente desempregado novamente, pois eu achava muito longe de casa e da escola das crianças. Além de não ser exatamente o que eu queria para o resto da vida.

Porém dessa vez estava meio incomodado em ficar apenas cuidando da casa. Na verdade, queria montar meu próprio negócio e eu e Harry estávamos economizando para isso.

Alguém poderia me chamar de louco, dizer que montar um café era tolice demais, mas lá estava Harry economizando moedinhas para que eu pudesse realizar um pequeno sonho.

Eu às vezes o pego sorrindo orgulhoso quando estou fazendo alguns cálculos de orçamento antes de dormir. Harry me beija forte em seguida e exclama a sorte que tem de ter me encontrado (eu também o considero muito sortudo).

Mas a verdade é que quem tem sorte sou eu.

E quanta sorte eu tenho!

─ Estou com sono. ─ Harry bocejou, espreguiçou-se e me olhou em seguida, piscando lentamente. Quis abraçá-lo e dar o meu colo para que ele pudesse descansar. ─ Vamos dormir? Já está tarde, crianças!

─ Ah, papai... ─ Lily começou a protestar. ─ 'Tá tão legal? Jamie e eu tamo vendo os desenhos do livrinho. ─ Ela ergueu o livro de forma desajeitada e mostrou uma gravura do Capitão Gancho. ─ Ó! Bonito, né?

─ É lindo! ─ Ele disse sincero e sorriu. ─ Vocês estavam lendo esse tempo todo enquanto passava Jurassic Park? ─ Questionou sem acreditar.

─ Harry, a gente já assistiu esse filme mil vezes só com você. ─ Falei rindo.

─ É verdade. ─ Lily concordou aos risos. Jamie começou a rir também.

─ Dagão. ─ Foi o que ele disse.

─ Dragão nada, dinossauro. ─ Harry deu de língua e apertou com delicadeza a barriga do bebê que riu outra vez.

─ Dagão.

─ Dinossauro. ─ Harry teimou.

─ Dagão. ─ Jamie falou sério, fazendo biquinho.

─ Ok, ok, crianças. Já chega, vamos dormir.

─ Ei! Essa ideia foi minha! ─ Harry fingiu estar ofendido enquanto Sirene saía de seu colo e corria para a lavanderia.

Ela devia saber que já estava perto da hora de dormir.

Ao som de protestos infantis, começamos a nos arrumar para ir dormir. A rotina de sempre, é claro. Arrumar a cama, vestir pijama, escovar os dentes, ver Sirene arrastando seu bichinho de pelúcia pelas escadas até o pé da minha cama e da de Harry e colocar as crianças para dormir, contando antes uma história divertida a elas.

Dessa vez deixei que Harry contasse e é claro que ele enfiou dinossauros, serpentes venenosas, uma princesa valente e um príncipe corajoso.

─ Olha isso aqui. ─ Mostrei meu celular a Harry, assim que estávamos no quarto, após deixar as crianças dormindo em seus quartos. ─ Zayn e Liam em Dubai. Dubai! São dois metidos mesmo... ─ Falei sentindo certa inveja. Eu também queria estar viajando naquele feriado, mas como nossas economias estavam voltadas para o café que eu queria, não tinha como nem pensar em colocar o pé para fora de casa.

─ Niall não disse que ia junto? ─ Harry questionou enquanto vestia a calça de pijama.

─ E ficar de vela? ─ Dei risada. ─ Preferiu ficar aqui com Barbara. Ela não poderia ir de qualquer jeito. Tinha um teste para o teatro.

─ A única Dubai que a gente vai poder aproveitar hoje será debaixo dessas cobertas quentinhas. ─ Harry fez essa piada terrível e se enfiou embaixo das mesmas.

Revirei os olhos, pois desse hábito eu não abria mão.

E deitei em seguida a seu lado.

Harry beliscou a ponta de meu nariz e eu tive de me desvencilhar reclamando. Ele fez aquilo de novo e nós começamos a nos provocar até o momento em que paramos, trocamos um olhar doce e sorrimos um para o outro. Em seguida, trocamos um beijo suave e Harry se deitou ao meu lado apenas deixando sua mão acariciar meus cabelos.

─ Harry? ─ Chamei baixinho.

─ Sim, amor? ─ Ele disse rouco e fechando os olhos, com um sorriso no lábios.

─ Eu estava pensando sabe... Se algum dia eu te esquecesse, eu acabaria me apaixonando de novo. Você poderia ser um príncipe em perigo, um cara orgulhoso com quem eu acabaria me desentendendo no começo, um tritão, alguém inalcançável como um ator de sucesso de Hollywood, um astronauta, um estudante tímido que trabalha em uma padaria, alguém de outra época ou, sei lá, uma pessoa que toca piano, eu sei que acabaria me apaixonando de novo. E não me arrependeria em nenhuma dessas vezes, porque a minha vida é muito melhor ao seu lado.

Harry riu suave.

─ E eu amaria você. Mesmo sendo um agente secreto, alguém cheio de preconceitos, um estudante metido a sabichão que descobriria o meu segredo como tritão, um cantor de pub, uma estrela, um estudante problemático e sonhador, alguém do século XXI ou, sei lá, um cara que toca violoncelo... ─ Harry brincou, fazendo-me rir também. ─ Mil vezes em mil vidas eu me apaixonaria por você. Em mil outros universos paralelos, nós estaríamos juntos não importa em que realidade.

─ Isso é bom... ─ Fechei os olhos e coloquei as mãos debaixo do rosto. ─ Isso é muito bom. Eu posso ser difícil de vez em quando.

─ Eu lido com isso, não se preocupe. ─ Harry riu um pouco outra vez. ─ Agora durma, ok? ─ E ele acariciou os meus cabelos.

─ Ok... ─ Bocejei uma vez e remexi um pouco o meu corpo debaixo do cobertor. ─ Você estará aqui amanhã? Quando eu acordar, você estará ao meu lado?

─ É claro que eu estarei. ─ Disse no tom mais óbvio possível. ─ Sempre.

E quando acordei na manhã seguinte, ele realmente estava.

-FIM-


	49. (Capítulo Extra) O Primeiro Halloween

"Trick or Treat?"

— Eu quero o divórcio. — Harry anunciou assim que entrou no banheiro. 

Eu estava com espuma de shampoo nos olhos e tentei tirar com rapidez assim que ouvi aquilo. Meu coração começou a bater de forma desesperada dentro do peito e, assim que consegui fitar Harry sem lacrimejar, notei aquele sorriso debochado de lado. Eu posso ser míope, mas sabia que ele estava mentindo.

— Eu já estava pronto para jogar esse sabonete na sua cabeça.

Harry deu uma gargalhada e em seguida me lançou um beijo. Começou a tirar suas peças de roupa para se juntar a mim. Meu corpo não parecia lidar muito bem com sua nudez, mesmo depois de já tê-lo visto inúmeras vezes dessa maneira. Eu queimava de dentro para fora todas as vezes. Me sentia consumido pelas labaredas do inferno quando Harry me olhava dos pés a cabeça cheio de desejo.

— Jamie e Lily não acharam ruim por terem de ficar hoje na casa de Anne? — Perguntei enquanto colocava um punhado de condicionador na palma da mão.

— Na verdade, os dois amaram, assim como Sirene. Comerão pizza hoje à noite e depois pretendem assistir filmes da Disney. Minha mãe está mais animada que eles, pelo que eu percebi. E sabe como é Sirene... Fica feliz só por estar perto das crianças.

— Já sinto falta dos meus bebês. — Dramatizei e Harry passou pelo box dando risada. — Já pode ir lá na casa da sua mãe buscá-los, vamos ficar em casa.

— Mesmo se eu quisesse ficar... — Harry se aproximou e molhou os cabelos, jogando um pouco de água em meu rosto para me provocar. — Não tem como. Prometemos a Niall que iríamos. Você sabe o quanto ele é dramático... Da última vez que neguei sair com ele, o cara prometeu se vingar.

Um bico adorável preencheu seus lábios. Capturei-os, sentindo um gosto adocicado.

Depois disso, no entanto, me afastei de abrupto e apoiei uma das mãos em seu peito.

— Como assim mesmo se eu quisesse ficar?

— O que?

— Você disse que mesmo se quisesse ficar em casa com as crianças? Você não quer ficar? — O tom da minha voz desejava anunciar meu descontentamento.

Harry rolou os olhos como todas as vezes em que eu exagerava com alguma coisa.

— Eu amo ficar todos os dias com os nossos filhos, com você e com Sirene apenas curtindo a companhia um do outro, maasss... Eu também amo ir a um pub qualquer e te ver dançar e beijar sua boca com gosto forte de álcool.

— Talvez eu não beba hoje... — Empinei o nariz, provocando.

Harry entrelaçou os braços em minha cintura.

— Eu não me importo.

— Talvez eu não... — Seus lábios começaram a trabalhar em meu pescoço de um modo tortuosamente lento. Eu senti minhas pernas fraquejarem. — Talvez eu não dance também.

— Eu realmente ficarei decepcionado, mas talvez isso permita que a gente possa ficar bem perto um do outro durante toda a noite.

— E se eu não quiser ficar por perto? — Mas eu já sabia sua resposta antes mesmo que ele a dissesse.

— Eu posso tentar mudar isso. 

E então Harry se ajoelhou em minha frente. Ele deu aquele maldito sorriso antes de deslizar suas mãos cheias de anéis por minha pele e agarrar meu membro que já se tornava completamente ereto para ele. Eu senti sua boca passar pela cabeça de meu pau e sua língua estava tão quente e tão deliciosa em torno dela... Quase engasguei de prazer, mas tive de me manter firme em pé, encontrando apoio para tudo aquilo apenas nos azulejos que decoravam o banheiro.

— Meu Deus... — Soltei sem fôlego.

Harry parecia adorar o quanto eu me contorcia na medida em que ele deslizava sua boca por minha extensão. Agarrei algumas mechas de seu cabelo e movi um pouco. Meus olhos já estavam completamente fechados e, a mão que não estava agarrada aos cachos de meu marido, agarrou a primeira coisa que senti na parede do banheiro.

A boca de Harry começou a se movimentar cada vez mais rápido e eu senti meu corpo se desfazendo. Minha pele já estava suando, mesmo embaixo d'água, e meus gemidos preenchiam completamente o cômodo. Ele me segurava com força e roçava seu queixo com barba rala em minha coxa de um jeito que me deixava ainda mais excitado. Lembro vagamente de sussurrar de um modo quase inaudível para que ele acelerasse, mas sua boca fez um barulho extremamente alto quando abandonou meu membro.

Quis reclamar, mas Harry já me beijava cheio de desejo. Suas mãos passeavam por meu corpo, queimando como brasa, enquanto sua língua adentrava meus lábios. Agarrei seu pescoço e comecei a distribuir beijos no local. Deixei um chupão perto de sua clavícula que o fez gemer de prazer, além de pressionar o seu corpo no meu. 

Aquilo tudo era uma confusão de suor, braços, mãos, cabelo e beijos distribuídos em diversas partes do corpo. Troquei de posição com Harry, pressionando seu corpo contra o azulejo dessa vez, e cutuquei seu calcanhar com a ponta dos pés para que desse espaço para as minhas pernas. Senti suas coxas apertarem as minhas laterais enquanto meu membro continuava a pulsar.

Harry sorriu contra a minha boca e eu puxei seu corpo para ficar ainda mais contra o meu.

**

Chegamos ao pub com certo atraso, mas Liam, Niall e Zayn também revelaram que só conseguiram aparecer por lá depois de 30 minutos do combinado.

— Mesmo assim, vocês dois conseguiram nos superar. — Aquele loiro chiclete acusou enquanto passava um dos braços ao redor do meu pescoço. Ele não conseguia manter aquelas mãos pegajosas longe, sinceramente.

Harry foi pegar uma bebida para nós e virei a garrafa gelada que ele trouxe logo que a recebi. Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas surpreso e deu um sorriso por trás de sua garrafa. Eu estava louco para beber, molhar os lábios naquela líquido gelado, e sentir meu sangue começar a ferver. Sentir ser preenchido por certa adrenalina.

Apesar de que sinto isso todas as vezes em que bebo aquela vitamina de morango deliciosa que Harry sabe preparar. Ele faz todo mundo beber, como se precisasse obrigar eu e as crianças até mesmo a lamber os lábios. Depois disso sai em perseguição, querendo fazer cócegas em nossas cinturas. Jamie, como sempre, é o único que não corre dele, mas para ele.

Eu, Harry, Niall, Liam e Zayn nos juntamos a pista e continuamos a beber e dançar como nunca. Ñós também paramos um pouco para conversar e falar sobre a vida. Ou pelo menos os acontecimentos da última semana, já que sempre ligávamos um para o outro e os três sempre apareciam em nossa casa. Fiz questão de dançar colado a Harry na maior parte do tempo. Meu corpo incendiava, principalmente porque em todas as vezes eu percebia os olhos de meu marido queimando em puro prazer.

— Queria convidar todo mundo para uma festa lá em casa no Halloween. Quem vai? — Niall estava vermelho depois de beber tantos copos com uma bebida forte que mal aguentei experimentar.

— Putz, Niall, pior que não dá pra gente. Já prometemos a Jamie e Lily comemorar lá no bairro mesmo. — Harry disse antes que eu pudesse negar também. — Vamos até nos vestir com eles para pedir doces.

— E depois faremos uma maratona de filmes da Disney. Estão convidados também. — Ofereci com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Minha cabeça já girava por todo o álcool ingerido.

Niall não parecia muito feliz.

— Acho que eu e Zayn podemos dar uma passada, mas não sei que horas vamos chegar. — Liam falou.

— É aniversário da minha irmã nesse dia.

Niall não parecia nada feliz.

— Não adianta fazer essa cara. — Comecei a defender todo mundo ali. — O Halloween é daqui a três dias, você deveria ter avisado antes para a gente ter se programado melhor. Além disso, eu e Harry agora somos pais de dois filhos e um cachorro e fica meio difícil levá-los a uma festa como a que você costuma promover.

— Vocês se juntaram em casais e me largaram. Essa é que é a verdade. — Falou emburrado. — Sabe do que eu preciso? De amigos novos!

Acabei dando risada.

— Não exagere assim. — Liam estava com um sorriso no rosto. — Estamos aqui, não? E eu e Zayn realmente vamos tentar aparecer.

Niall balançou a cabeça um pouco mais calmo, mas logo em seguida enviou um olhar feroz para eu e para Harry.

Mereço! 

Depois de um sete copos de bebida, eu não me lembrava nem mais do meu nome. Estava dançando no meio da pista de dança, de olho em um homem que bebia tranquilamente e parecia estar também muito interessado, visto que não desviava os olhos de mim. 

Niall tentou segurar meu braço, para me manter ali na pista de dança como o bom chiclete que era, mas me desvencilhei e segui em direção ao bar, desejando incontrolavelmente me aproximar daquele homem que fazia meu sangue ferver por completo.

Mesmo enquanto eu me aproximava, o homem, que tinha músculos que davam contorno a sua camiseta e cabelos cheios e escuros, não deixava seus olhos dos meus. Um sorriso travesso tomou conta de seus lábios e, por Deus, eu queria devorá-lo.

Meu corpo inteiro pegava fogo.

Pedi uma bebida ao garçom e dei uma olhada de canto para o homem de cabelos cheios. Ele ainda estava me encarando.

Virei em sua direção, encontrando grandes e verdes esmeraldas no lugar de seus olhos.

Ofereci um sorriso de lado, assim como ele. A única diferença era que seu sorriso se encontrava contornado por covinhas.

— Acho que está meio impossível para você tirar os olhos de mim, yeah? — Provoquei sem um pingo de vergonha.

O rapaz deu um sorriso ainda maior.

— Muito difícil... — Ele não demorou nem mais meio segundo para se aproximar. Notei que uma de suas mãos carregava um anel parecido com o que eu usava. Talvez o universo estivesse conspirando para nos juntar naquela noite. — O que vai beber?

— Cerveja. Uma bem gelada. — Senti ainda mais calor quando seu peito roçou em um dos meus braços. — E você? Vai pedir alguma coisa?

O rapaz indicou o copo em suas mãos. Era uma bebida transparente qualquer.

Deixei meus cílios caírem preguiçosamente para baixo e abri os olhos com delicadeza. O homem a minha frente parecia analisar cada detalhe de meu rosto. Percebi sua respiração parar por alguns segundos.

Ele começou a se aproximar para alcançar meus lábios. Eu estava acreditando que teríamos que flertar um pouco mais para chegar aos finalmentes, mas o rapaz ao meu lado não parecia muito adepto a cerimônias. No entanto, quando ele roçou sua boca na minha, quando o choque perpassou-me por inteiro, empurrei seu corpo para longe do meu.

— O que foi? — Perguntou confuso.

— Sai fora! — Gritei e ele continuou ostentando confusão em seu rosto. — Eu sou casado, ok?

Seu rosto confuso relaxou e então ele começou a dar risada. Eu não sei qual era a graça que aquele palhaço estava vendo em tudo aquilo. 

Eu tinha quase cometido traição. 

Como ele poderia estar rindo disso? 

Argh!

Mesmo ele sendo uma tentação em forma de gente, meu marido sempre era muito melhor.

— Casado hm? — Concordei com a cabeça e comecei a procurar meu marido pelo local. No entanto, percebi que eu não sabia ao certo o que eu estava procurando. As imagens apareciam completamente borradas em minha mente. — Eu não vejo seu marido por aí. Acho que ele não vai se importar se--

— Você só pode ser idiota. — E dei um tapa em seu rosto.

E então o deixei ali e fui procurar por meu marido.

Harry. Esse é o meu marido. 

Cheguei até Niall e cutuquei seu ombro.

— Meu Deus, Niall. Me ajuda!

—Hey, Louis. — Ele gritou. Fiz uma careta desconfortável. — O que foi?

— Preciso. De. Ajuda. 

Olhei na direção daquele homem irresistível. Ele ainda estava parado perto do bar me olhando com desejo. Seu corpo todo estava encostado contra uma pilastra. Eu queria apenas agarrá-lo no mesmo instante.

— Com o que?

Apontei na direção do homem irresistível.

— Quero beijá-lo. Quero beijar aquele cara.

Niall deu risada. Aquele loiro chiclete sempre dá risada de tudo.

— Então vai lá. Eu acho que ele está louco por você.

— Eu sei... Sério eu sei! Mas não posso.

— Por que não? Agarra logo o seu marid--

— Eu sou casado, Niall. Não posso simplesmente beijar esse cara. Qual o seu problema? Não acredito que você me disse para fazer isso. — O cenho de Niall se franziu. Ele ainda tinha a cara de pau de fingir que não tinha feito nada de mau. — Vou procurar meu marido que eu ganho mais.

Niall deu risada outra vez.

— Quando achá-lo, me avisa.

Vou avisar coisa nenhuma.

Segui pela pista querendo que o homem irresistível deixasse de me seguir com o seu olhar. Acabei esbarrando em Zayn e Liam na pista que dançavam praticamente colados um ao outro. 

Fazendo força para lembrar, coloquei as duas mãos na cabeça e fechei os olhos, tentando de alguma forma lembrar do rosto de meu marido. 

Prometi a mim mesmo nunca mais beber tanto.

Harry, Harry, Harry.

Olhos extremamente verdes apareceram em minha memória. Além disso, um sorriso preenchido por lábios bem avermelhados e adornados com covinhas profundas na bochechas. Seus cabelos cheios, escuros e encaracolados e seu nariz pontudo também decoravam aquele rosto familiar e que eu tanto amava.

Eu só precisei ter foco para lembrar de meu marido.

Abri um sorriso enorme.

Seria fácil encontrar Harry agora.

Virei meu corpo e comecei a vasculhar o local com o olhar.

Depois de alguns minutos, encontrei Harry conversando com Niall no meio da pista.

Como eu não tinha percebido que ele estava ali?

Assim que notei, andei até ele a passos largos. Harry me pegou pela cintura e me puxou para si. Sem perder tempo, eu capturei seus lábios com os meus. Sua boca macia deslizou sobre a minha e sentia a sua língua desenhar um caminho para dentro. Abracei seus ombros e Harry abraçou meu corpo enquanto nos beijávamos com aquele desejo intenso que parecia preencher cada poro meu.

— Ew. — Ouvi Niall dizer antes de se afastar, mas o ignorei.

— Achei que não quisesse me beijar... — Harry sussurrou assim que nos afastamos sem fôlego.

— Eu sempre quero te beijar. — Dei um selinho em seus lábios. Em seguida me afastei um pouco envergonhado. — Amor, preciso confessar uma coisa...

— O que foi?

— Eu... Eu pequei.

A gargalhada que saiu de seus lábios aqueceu meu coração. Harry sempre conseguia ser espontâneo. O mais espontâneo que poderia.

— Mas é sério... — Falei envergonhado. — Eu quase te traí... Estava tudo tão confuso na minha cabeça, eu mal lembrava quem eu era.

— Quase me traiu? — Aquele idiota estava sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

— Por que está rindo, hm?

— Eu vi.

— Você viu? — Meus olhos se arregalaram.

— Vi.

— O que você viu?

— Alguns minutos atrás você quase beijou uma pessoa, certo?

Meus olhos se arregalaram ainda mais. Meu coração começou a bater descontroladamente. Em seguida, lágrimas começaram a escorrer por minhas bochechas e se tornou impossível controlar o choro.

— Harry, por favor, eu não queria nada com aquele cara. Eu juro. Quando eu lembrei que estava com você e casado, eu me afastei na mesma hora. Eu não--

— Está tudo bem, querido. Está tudo bem.

Ele beijou o topo de minha cabeça e em seguida a minha bochecha. Havia um pequeno sorriso preenchendo os seus lábios.

— Está?

— Uhum... Aquele tapa que me deu ainda está doendo, ok?

— Tapa? — Meu cenho franziu. Em seguida liguei os pontos. — Ei! Era você o homem irresistível do bar!

— Homem irresistível, hm? — Harry levantou as sobrancelhas de maneira sugestiva.

— Por que não me disse nada? — Indaguei com certa raiva.

— Eu achei que estava bem ciente de que eu era o seu marido né?

Cocei os olhos e encostei o rosto no peito do meu marido. Em seguida, arrotei baixo, mas infelizmente Harry ouviu e deu risada.

— Estou com sono.

— Quer voltar para casa?

— Uhum.

— Terei que carregar alguém que aprontou durante a noite toda?

—Eu não aprontei... — Disse sonolento. Inspirei forte. — Você é tão cheiroso.

Harry soltou uma leve risada.

— Quer que o homem irresistível carregue você até o carro mais próximo?

Neguei com a cabeça e me agarrei a sua camiseta.

— Não! Não!

— Não?

— Não... Eu quero que meu marido me carregue.

**

— Querido! — Harry chamou do primeiro andar e eu podia ouvir também os gritinhos animados de Lily e Jamie.

— Já estou descendo.

Eu tinha acabado de separar a roupa e os acessórios que usaria durante o Halloween enquanto caçasse doces com as crianças pela rua, mas deixei de lado para ver o que estava causando toda aquela alegria nos três. Ou melhor, quatro, visto que Sirene latia animada também. No entanto, meus pés frearam no momento em que vi um vulto lá embaixo, do outro lado da janela. O susto que tomei quase fez meu coração sair pela boca. Senti como se alguém estivesse me observando e meu corpo todo se arrepiou. Eu tinha quase certeza de que estava completamente pálido.

Pai nosso que estais no céu, santificado seja o vosso nome...

Desci as escadas correndo e com os olhos arregalados, mas logo minha expressão suavizou quando reparei nas fantasias que Jamie e Lily estavam vestindo. Jamie estava todo fantasiado de tubarão da cabeça aos pés. Sua roupa era azul clara e branca e apenas o seu rosto e suas mãozinhas apareciam. Já Lily estava vestida de espantalho. Trajava um vestido jeans com detalhes marrons nas pontas e com vários botões pregados por ele, botas também marrom e de cano baixo, meia calça, luvas marrons, um chapéu de palha e seu rosto estava todo decorado com uma maquiagem tipicamente de fantasias de espantalho.

— Vocês estão tão lindos!

Dei alguns passos em direção a eles, porque queria ver de perto o quanto meus filhos tinham ficado fofos naquelas roupinhas, mas Harry me deteve ao gesticular com a mão para que eu não me movesse.

— Calma que aqui vem a melhor parte... — Lancei um olhar desconfiado. Eu sabia que boa coisa não era. — Vai, Jamie, como eu ensinei.

Jamie deu uma gargalhada e ergueu os braços, juntando as mãos firmemente em cima da cabeça. Em seguida, sua expressão se tornou muito séria e então ele começou a ziguezaguear pela sala de estar enquanto cantava:

— Tun! Tun! Tun! Tun! Tun! Tun!

— Meu Deus... — Falei monotonamente. — Quem poderá me salvar?

— Não se preocupe com isso. — Revirei os olhos, mas comecei a rir. Só Harry mesmo para inventar aquelas breguices. — Um certo alguém está pronto para te salvar do temível tubarão.

— Tun! Tun! Tun! Tun! — Jamie começara a rodar ao redor da mesa, perdendo completamente o foco da brincadeira.

— Sirene, pega o tubarão!

E foi quando Sirene apareceu vestida de super-herói. Usava uma máscara azul e uma capa vermelha. Quando surgiu na porta da cozinha, saiu correndo até Jamie latindo animada e com o rabo abanando pronta para brincar. Lily também pareceu esquecer da atuação e correu para os dois se jogando e começando a brincar com eles.

— Crianças! — Harry gritou. — Crianças! Foco!

Mas elas apenas o ignoraram.

Os ombros de Harry se encontravam caídos naquele momento.

— Pelo menos eu tentei. — Ele disse.

— Pelo menos tentou. — Tentei confortá-lo. 

Harry caminhou em minha direção e dei um beijo em sua testa. Ele sorriu, deixando suas covinhas aparecerem, aquelas malditas covinhas que pareciam deixá-lo angelical, e então me abraçou.

— Já escolheu a sua fantasia?

— Escolhi ontem mesmo. E você?

— Estava contando que você escolhesse o que eu fosse vestir.

— Achei que você já tinha escolhido...

Harry negou com a cabeça e esboçou um bico adorável.

— Nope. Esqueci. Estava tão mergulhado com as fantasias deles que acabei esquecendo a minha.

Dei de ombros.

— Vai de vaqueiro.

Ele fez uma careta.

— Vaqueiro?

— Camiseta listrada, brega e rasgada você já tem, assim como calça jeans gastada e botas surradas. Deve ter um chapéu de cowboy por aí nas coisas das crianças.

Harry me empurrou de leve e seus olhos se tornaram fendas.

— É assim que você demonstra o seu amor por mim?

— O meu amor por você nada tem haver com a minha falta de amor por suas roupas.

Harry deu risada. Eu sempre fico muito feliz quando arranca um riso seu.

— Do que vai se vestir?

Neguei com a cabeça.

— Logo saberá.

— Qual é, Louis? Quero me vestir combinando com você...

— Eu vou lá para cima então e em dois minutos estarei pronto. Não estrague a minha surpresa.

Harry deu aquele maldito sorriso de lado e ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Ok...

Afastei sua ideia mirabolante com as mãos.

— Com certeza não é isso que está pensando.

E ele deu risada outra vez.

— Papai, você vai pintar as minhas unhas? — Perguntou Lily enquanto se aproximava.

— Ah! Vou sim, ainda bem que lembrou. — Harry disse e rapidamente se agachou para pegar as pequenas mãos de nossa filha. — De que cor quer? — Jamie também se aproximou, porque aquele babão estava sempre onde sua irmã ia, e estendeu as mãos para que Harry também as segurasse.

— Amarelo.

— Amarelo?

— Pra combinar com a minha roupa.

—É uma boa escolha. — Harry sorriu a ela. 

Meu coração se aquecia toda vez que via todos eles juntos. Enquanto os três se sentavam no sofá, chamei Sirene silenciosamente para que me seguisse. Aquela traidora ultimamente mal me dava atenção então tive de reivindicar um pouco de seu tempo. 

— Não me ama mais? — Indaguei magoado assim que chegamos no quarto e depois de eu ter fechado a porta. Não queria que ninguém escutasse nós dois discutindo a relação. — Hein? Me responda.

Parecendo entender e querendo me dar uma resposta, Sirene pulou em meu colo e me derrubou na cama. Em seguida sentou em meu peito como se perguntasse:

E agora? Está satisfeito, resmungão?

— Ok, desce daí. Tenho cara de tapete?

Após Sirene descer do meu colo, fui até o banheiro e me vesti rapidamente, pois a minha fantasia não demandava muito tempo. 

Coloquei os demais adereços e saí do cômodo fazendo uma pose exagerada, querendo mostrar o meu look para aquela nojenta, mas é claro que fui ignorado. 

Sirene estava com os pelos todo eriçados e encarava janela a fora. Parecia ter visto alguma coisa.

— O que você viu? — Perguntei baixinho. Andei até ela na ponta dos pés e com cuidado. — Eu também vi alguma coisa antes. — Ela me olhou rapidamente e logo voltou a atenção para o lado de fora da casa. — Depois de mim você é a mais inteligente dessa casa, viu? Sempre atenta a tudo... 

Dei uma espiada na janela e não vi nada que parecesse suspeito. Com a minha aproximação, Sirene acabou se distraindo e lambuzando o meu rosto descontroladamente com aquela baba nojenta.

— Ei, ei! Tive uma ideia. — Abri um pouco a janela e dei mais uma olhada só para ter certeza de que não havia ninguém suspeito ali. — Vou dar uma olhada mais panorâmica. Coisa rápida.

Com dificuldade comecei a passar pela janela para o lado de fora. Havia um bom conjunto de telhas logo abaixo para que eu acomodasse meus pés e evitei fazer muito barulho para não chamar a atenção de Harry. Se ele percebesse, sairia correndo do andar de baixo até aqui. 

Olhei para Sirene e ela estava com a cabeça torta, olhando-me como se estranhasse o que eu estava fazendo.

— Viu só? Me ignora durante o dia inteiro e agora nem lembra mais do que sou capaz de fazer. — Sibilei. — Traidora. — Ela deu mais uma olhada no perímetro, mas também pareceu não encontrar nada à vista. — Venha comigo. Vamos lá, Sirene. Não é difícil, pelo amor de Deus. — Sussurrei, mas ela me ignorou como sempre.

Me segurei em um dos telhados e fiz uma careta quando quase escorreguei para baixo, mas felizmente consegui frear meu corpo.

— Ok... Se eu conseguir me mexer pelo menos um pouco aqui talvez eu consiga ver ao redor de toda a casa. — Respirei fundo e olhei para baixo. Eu não devia ter olhado para baixo. — Ok! Eu consigo. Eu consigo. — Olhei mais uma vez para baixo e lamentei em seguida: — Eu não vou conseguir não...

— Louis, o que está fazendo? — Levei um susto com a voz de Harry e acabei escorregando por vários telhados. Gritei escandalosamente e me agarrei a primeira coisa que apareceu na minha frente. — Meu Deus! Porra, Louis...

— Não fala palavrão. — Disse sem fôlego. — As crianças.

— Como você vai sair daí? — Harry respirou fundo. — Se segure aí. Vou te pegar.

E então começou a passar pela janela para o lado de fora. Parecia querer me alcançar por ali mesmo ao invés de pegar uma maldita de uma escada.

— Harry, pelo amor de Deus, vai pegar uma escada. Você vai acabar caindo comigo lá embaixo isso sim. Vai cair em cima de mim e eu vou morrer amassado.

— Eu sei que 50% do tempo você não se lembra disso, mas eu sou um bombeiro, ok?

Revirei os olhos. Sentia meu estômago se revirar só de pensar sobre a altura em que eu estava prestes a cair. Agarrei o telhado com mais firmeza.

— Acredite! Eu sei! É algo difícil de se esquecer...

— Olhe para mim! Não olhe para baixo, ok?

— Papai, o que aconteceu? — Lily apareceu na porta, pelo pouco que eu conseguia ver. — Cadê o papai Louis?

— Tá aprontando. — Harry respondeu rápido. — Fique aí, Lily. Eu estou indo pegar papai.

— Eu não estava aprontando! — Disse bravo.

— Ah é? E o que estava fazendo então?

— Procurando uma vista panorâmica. — Observei o modo como Harry procurava se aproximar de mim. Ele tentava me alcançar com cuidado, mas de uma forma extremamente lenta. — Amor, não é por nada não, mas eu estou com medo de morrer. Será que poderia se apressar, querido?"

Harry me olhou de modo impaciente.

— Se você não tivesse resolvido encontrar uma vista panorâmica em cima do telhado, talvez isso tudo aqui não fosse necessário.

— Se você não tivesse me assustado, eu não estaria quase caindo e teria tido a minha tal vista panorâmica. — Falei sarcasticamente.

Harry bufou com raiva. Toda vez que ficava preocupado comigo era a mesma coisa. Ficava com raiva por eu ter feito uma merda enorme. 

Eu não podia culpá-lo.

— Não fique bravo comigo, yeah?

Sua expressão suavizou um pouco.

— Se segure firme, ok? Por favor...

— Eu estou. Sério, eu estou. Acho que é por isso que estou tão tranquilo aqui, tagarelando como quem não quer nada.

Harry acabou rindo. Isso me fez sorrir um pouco. 

— Eu amo você. — Falei simplesmente.

— Amo você também. — Ele agarrou uma de minhas mãos. — Não se solte ainda, por favor.

A preocupação estava estampada em seu rosto, mas eu sabia que eu não cairia com ele ali por perto. É claro que se ele não tivesse me assustado, eu não estaria nessa situação, mas não estava com muito medo.

— Pronto. — Ele me puxou para si e disse sem fôlego. Eu estava quase sentado em seu colo quando o fez. — O que você tem na cabeça, amor? Poderia ter caído ou sei lá...

— Eu e Sirene vimos algo aqui fora, Harry. Parecia alguém observando a casa.

— Observando a casa? — Os instintos de proteção de Harry pareciam ter sido ligados no mesmo instante. Com seu olhar, ele começou a varrer o perímetro assim como a maluca da Sirene. — Você viu o que era? Pode ter sido algum animal...

— É, pode ter sido. — Mas uma sensação ruim preencheu a boca de meu estômago.

Harry acabou soltando uma risada inesperado. Fitei-o com o cenho franzido.

— O que foi?

— Que merda é essa no seu rosto?

Tateei em busca do que ele estava falando, mas apenas encontrei o bigode que eu tinha colado.

Revirei os olhos.

— É um bigode, é claro.

— Um bigode? Por que está com um bigode?

— Essa é a minha fantasia, Harry. — Soltei um leve riso.

— Um bigode?

Ri ainda mais.

— Não. — Apontei para toda a roupa que eu estava vestindo. Fiquei me perguntando em que diabo de caverna Harry viveu nos últimos 20 anos. — Estou de Freddie Mercury.

Sua expressão se iluminou.

— AH! Agora eu entendi... Um bigode... — Ele me olhou dos pés a cabeça. — Eu quero essa fantasia."

— Pois terá de escolher outra coisa, porque essa é a minha. Vai de cowboy como eu falei.

— Eu tive uma ideia melhor. — E piscou para mim.

Logo em seguida, falei para Harry que eu preferia a segurança de nosso quarto e ele pareceu se lembrar de onde estávamos. Assim que voltamos para dentro de casa, usamos a janela mesmo para isso, a primeira coisa que notei foi Lily e Jamie encolhidos e abraçados perto da porta do meu quarto e de Harry. Fui até eles e os abracei forte.

— O que foi? — Lily perguntou baixinho. Jamie fez carinho em meu rosto. — Achei que ia cair. Fiquei com medo.

— Não era nada. Devia ser somente algum bicho lá fora, mas o papai aqui resolveu ter a brilhante ideia de subir no telhado para ter uma visão panorâmica.

— Visão panorâmica... — Harry bufou e deu risada em seguida.

Lancei um olhar atravessado para ele. 

— O que é visão paronâmica? — Perguntou Lily com um biquinho.

— Panorâmica. — Corrigi carinhosamente. — Hm... É ver tooodo o espaço ao nosso redor. Ver ao redor de toda a casa para tentar encontrar o vulto que o papai viu.

Seus olhinhos se arregalaram.

— E papai viu alguma coisa?

— Nope. — Dei de ombros despreocupadamente. — Não devia ser nada. — Olhei para as mãos de Lily e pensei em uma forma de distraí-la. — Papai Harry pintou suas unhas?

— Uhum. — E ela então mostrou para mim. — Eu gostei. — Disse timidamente.

— Ficaram lindas. 

Consegui um sorriso lindo de Lily antes de ela passar a analisar cada detalhe de sua unha. Harry havia se aproximado e não conseguia o orgulho de si mesmo.

— Sou um paizão.

— Verdade... — Ela disse baixinho e suas bochechas coraram.

— Pa-pai. — Jamie também resolveu mostrar suas mãozinhas e suas unhas se encontravam pintadas também.

— Ficaram lindas também. Resolveu pintar é?

E Jamie concordou com um aceno. Em seguida começou a chupar o dedo e meu único medo foi dele comer a tinta de esmalte.

— Será que foi uma boa ideia pintar a unha dele? — Olhei para cima, encontrando os olhos de Harry. Ele continuava orgulhoso de si mesmo por ter feito um bom trabalho nas unhas dos dois. — Jamie vai acabar comendo todo o esmalte.

Harry deu de ombros.

— Acho que não fará mal... Além disso, aquilo que não mata, fortalece.

— Então posso dizer que minha experiência em cima do telhado me fortaleceu? — Provoquei e tentei segurar o sorriso que despontava no canto dos lábios.

Harry fechou a cara no mesmo instante.

— Nem pense em tentar aquilo de novo.

Revirei os olhos exageradamente enquanto Harry apoiava as mãos com cuidado em meus ombros. Ele já tinha fechado a janela e parecia ter conferido cada uma das trancas do nosso quarto para ver se estava tudo bem fechado. Como o conhecia, provavelmente ele iria conferir o resto da casa também.

Nós estávamos muito bem seguros, não importava o tamanho da lebre que deveria estar correndo solta pela rua.

— A gente vai pegar doce agora? — Lily perguntou ansiosamente.

— Uhum. — Harry falou. — Eu só preciso vestir alguma coisa tão legal quanto a de vocês.

— Então se apressa que eu estou com fome.

— Querido, só dão doces para as crianças... Nós só vamos acompanhá-las.

Levantei apressado e franzi o cenho.

— Quem disse?

— Ninguém disse, mas todo mun--

— Então eu vou querer também.

— Misericórdia... — Harry lamentou.

Fechei a cara.

— Se apressa, se apressa. — Agarrei a mão de Lily e de Jamie para sair do quarto e deixar privacidade para Harry. Sirene já estava pronta enrolada em minhas pernas. — Não temos a noite toda.

— Papai, o que é esse negócio engraçado no rosto?

— Que negóc-... Ah! É o meu bigode!

— Um bigode? Por que bidoge?

— É a minha fantasia.

— Um bigode?

Olhei para Harry e deixei meus ombros caírem.

— Ela se parece com você.

Harry abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

— Eu sei.

Assim que saímos do quarto, assumi a função de Harry e conferi cada um dos cômodos para ver se as janelas estavam muito bem fechadas. Pedi ajuda aos meus parceiros de crime - Jamie, Lily e Sirene - e eles executaram todas as tarefas com perfeição.

Em seguida fomos esperar pacientemente por Harry na sala de estar. Depois de cerca de meia hora - e muito, mas MUITO barulho no segundo andar, Harry desceu e pediu para que fechássemos os olhos. Quando abri, deparei-me com meu marido vestindo calça num tom de azul forte, uma jaqueta brilhante, um boné velho e desgastado, tênis all-star e o óculos rosa choque de uma das bonecas de Lily. Ele parecia animado, esperando que reconhecêssemos o que vestia. Até mesmo colocou a língua para fora e fez símbolos com as mãos.

Eu não fazia a menor ideia de quem ele estava fantasiado.

Lily apontou o indicador para Harry e abriu um sorriso.

— Elton John!

— Isso aí, filhona! — Lily abriu ainda mais o sorriso.

— Como é que você sabia, Lily?

— Você não sabia? — Harry perguntou confuso. Parecia que para ele não tinha como não saber quem era.

— Pior que não.

— Papai me falou uma vez em que a gente 'tava assistindo TV.

— Jo-John. — Jamie balbuciou.

— Até tu, Brutus?

Levantei as sobrancelhas e adquiri uma expressão séria. Isso fez apenas com que Jamie caísse na gargalhada e colocasse a mão inteira na boca em seguida.

Em seguida ele tentou pegar as chaves de minha mão, mas como não deixei Jamie começou a gritar irritado e a se balançar em meu colo para descer.

Seguimos para fora de casa pedir doces. Começamos pelas casas mais perto da nossa. Muitas crianças andavam em grupo e sem pais, mas outras, como as nossas, estavam acompanhados por pessoas mais bem mais velhas. Os pais não estavam fantasiados, o que achei um desperdício de oportunidade.

— Gostosuras ou travessuras! — Lily gritou e Jamie tentou imitar o que ela dizia, mas como ainda não tinha toda a habilidade para falar aquelas palavras, soltou um grito contente no final. Sirene seguia latindo na mesma agitação.

Quando a porta se abriu demos de cara com o senhor chato que cortava grama 5 da manhã, mas que eu não lembrava o nome. Ele estava com uma expressão rabugenta, mas pelo menos carregava um punho de balas e chocolates.

Ficamos quietos e sérios e apenas Lily e Jamie moveram seu sacos de doces para que aquele senhor depositasse as guloseimas.

Depois de colocar todos os doces no pacote, no entanto, suas sobrancelhas franziram e ele lançou um olhar severo para Jamie. Em seguida olhou para Harry e eu com reprovação.

— Entendo que vocês dois estejam, hm, juntos... — Disse com um leve desprezo na voz. Meu sangue fervilhou. Por mais que estivéssemos acostumados com os olhares e tons de reprovação, eu não conseguia manter a calma. — Mas pintar a unha do menino? Ficar forçando sexualidade?

Com certeza em meu rosto e no de Harry havia um gigante ponto de interrogação.

— Forçando sexualidade? — Harry tinha fechado a cara. — Ele só quis que eu pintasse as unhas dele, cara.

Cara... Harry nunca usava essa palavra para se referir a outra pessoa. A menos que estivesse verdadeiramente bravo.

— Aí é que mora o problema. — O senhor deu um sorriso simples.

Fechei ainda mais a cara.

Lily e Jamie olhavam para nós dois como se estivessem completamente perdidos. Eu preferia assim. Pelo menos eles não absorveriam nenhum tipo de preconceito.

— E daí? É só a porcaria de um esmalte.

— Amor, as crianças... — Harry cochichou no meu ouvido.

Porém continuei:

— Qualquer um que quiser usar, deve usar. Esmalte não define sexualidade de ninguém. E outra... Meu filho só está usando o esmalte por brincadeira, ele nem sabe o que significa. Você é que está cheio de esteriótipos e quer enfiar goela abaixo dos outros.

— Vocês deveriam dizer a ele que não deve usa--

— Olha só... Cuida da sua vida que a gente cuida da nossa, ok? — Segurei a mão das crianças e comecei a dar as costas, esperando que Harry me seguisse. Sirene já estava fielmente ao meu lado. No entanto, virei de novo e gritei antes que aquele senhor tivesse a oportunidade de fechar a porta completamente: — E só pra constar... Faltou chocolate! Eu vou dar muitos chocolates para as crianças que passarem lá na minha casa mais tarde viu"

Em seguida, saí a passos firmes e abraçando a cabeça de meus filhos. Harry depositou um beijo na minha cabeça antes de pegar Jamie no colo. Jamie, por sua vez, agarrou uma mecha de cabelo de Harry e puxou fortemente, mas ele não pareceu ligar.

— Eu amo quando você nos defende como um tigre feroz. — Harry comentou, fitando-me com o canto dos olhos. Havia uma nota de sorriso no canto de seus lábios.

Seguimos para as outras casas depois disso. Uma de nossas vizinhas deu muitos doces para as crianças, eu estava incluso nessa (graças a Deus), e ainda deu um pedaço de pão fresquinho para Sirene que devorou em duas mordidas. Até mesmo Harry ganhou um kiwi e amou. Ele disse que iria preparar uma bendita vitamina para nós, mas, mesmo eu sendo a pessoa mais enjoada da Terra, tenho de admitir que não nego nada do que é de seu preparo. 

Meu marido realmente sabe fazer qualquer coisa na cozinha (e fora dela).

Passamos por mais algumas casas, mas as crianças se cansavam rápido e Lily conversou com Jamie um pouco antes de virar para nós e pedir para voltar para casa. Até Sirene, aquela preguiçosa, estava deitada de barriga para cima no quintal de um de nossos vizinhos.

Contudo, quando estávamos saindo de uma das casas, eu acabei vendo novamente o vulto. Só que dessa vez vi sua forma. Era um homem, com certeza um homem. Alto, talvez do tamanho de Harry ou um pouco menor. Não conseguia ver o seu rosto, mas ele parecia olhar na nossa direção.

Meu corpo todo se arrepiou de um modo extremamente desconfortável e agarrei o braço de Harry, assim como segurei firme a mão de Lily. Conferi uma vez também se Jamie estava bem acomodado no colo de Harry e se Sirene estava por perto. Minha sagaz companheira, é claro, já estava atenta, em pé, encarando aquela pessoa.

— O que foi? — Harry indagou preocupado.

Virei para ele. Meus olhos provavelmente estavam quase saindo da órbita.

— Eu vi o vulto de novo. Eu vi o vulto e é um homem.

— Um homem? — Seus olhos também se tornaram arregalados. — Onde?

— Ali! — Mas quando olhei de novo, não havia mais ninguém. — Ué... Onde ele foi?

Procurei por todos os cantos, mas a figura simplesmente havia sumido.

— Amor, eu juro que eu vi alguma coisa ali.

— Eu acredito. — Harry disse com convicção. — Sirene está com as orelhas em pé e paralisada, olhando na mesma direção.

— Estou com medo. — Falei de forma sincera. — Parece filme de terror.

— Não quero assistir filme de terror, papai. — Lily disse cansada, coçando os olhinhos. Parecia com sono. — Quero da Disney.

Peguei-a no colo. Ela se aconchegou e passou os braços ao redor do meu pescoço. Em seguida, deixou sua cabeça cair na curva de meu pescoço.

— Ele estão cansados. — Harry comentou, mas ainda continuava atento a todos os cantos na rua. Jamie estava com a mesma expressão cansada de Lily, mas ao invés de fechar os olhinhos estava chupando o dedão de uma das mãos. — É melhor voltarmos para casa. Não estou achando muito seguro por aqui. 

— Talvez seja só alguém querendo assustar as pessoas durante o Halloween né?

— Talvez... — Mas Harry parecia incerto.

Chamei Sirene e voltamos para casa com rapidez. Eu estava temendo tanto por nossas vidas que sentia como se estivesse sendo seguido. Na verdade, não gostei nem de pensar nessa hipótese.

Entramos em casa e fechamos a porta na mesma velocidade de nossos passos do lado de fora. Harry conferiu a janela para em seguida ligar as luzes da sala. Pude acomodar Lily e Jamie no sofá. Apesar do sono que carregava suas pálpebras, eles estava com os olhos arregalados seguindo nossos passos. Agarraram a mão um do outro enquanto Sirene se colocava protetoramente ao redor deles.

— Viu alguma coisa? — Perguntei para Harry depois de depositar minha mão cuidadosamente em seu ombro.

Harry negou com a cabeça. Parecia meio irritado.

— Provavelmente é algum idiota querendo assustar as pessoas. — Sussurrou para mim.

No entanto, após eu confirmar com a cabeça que eu concordava com o seu pensamento, escutamos um barulho no segundo andar. Em um primeiro momento, congelamos e nossos olhos se arregalaram de uma forma que quase saíram da órbita. Meu coração disparou dentro do peito e agarrei a camiseta de Harry como se estivesse segurando o anjo da guarda.

No segundo seguinte, corri até Lily e Jamie. Eles pareciam também estar sentindo medo, visto que abraçaram meu corpo. Sirene começou a latir nervosa para o andar de cima e Harry já estava se encaminhando para os degraus da escada afim de subi-la.

— Não seja louco. — Sibilei para ele. — Você não vai subir não. Chame a polícia.

— Louis... — Harry disse baixinho e impaciente. — Eu sou um bombeiro.

— Exato. Não é um tira. E se o cara estiver com uma arma?

Por Deus! Eu deveria amarrar a perna desse homem na perna da mesa da cozinha.

Harry revirou os olhos e subiu alguns degraus da escada. Comecei a ficar desesperado. Não podia ir atrás dele, agarrá-lo pelo braço, e impedir aquela ideia estúpida, pois as crianças me seguravam como se a vida delas dependesse disso.

E se de fato dependessem?

Quase mijei na calça ao pensar nisso.

— Se você morrer, eu não vou querer que você me dirija uma única palavra quando eu te encontrar no inferno. — Avisei com irritação.

Harry continuou a subir e Sirene, aquela completa maluca, foi atrás. Eu pensei em impedi-la também, mas preferia que Harry não fosse sozinho. 

Quando os dois subiram no corredor lá de cima eu comecei a pedir perdão a Deus por todos os meus pecados.

Por que coisas ruins acontecem com pessoas boas?

— Papai, tô com medo. — Lily sussurrou e segurei sua mão com firmeza, mas sem machucá-la de forma alguma. Em seguida, depositei um beijo no topo de sua cabeça. 

Como forma de prevenção, segurei as crianças no colo e me aproximei da porta, procurando deixá-la com a tranca aberta. Conferi se meu celular também estava no bolso, mas pedi aos céus para que nada de ruim acontecesse com Harry e com Sirene. Eu não sei o que faria se algo acontecesse. Provavelmente seria imprudente e, ao invés de sair correndo com Lily e Jamie no braço, eu iria com eles até Harry e Sirene para salvá-los também.

O grito de Harry no segundo andar, no entanto, paralisou meus sentidos. Prendi minha respiração, assim como Lily e Jamie fizeram. O grito foi seguido por um barulho de queda e os latidos de Sirene. Comecei a chorar pelo terror que tomou conta do meu corpo. Queria correr para proteger Harry, mas sabia que isso só colocaria nossos filhos em perigo. Contudo, não conseguia correr. Não conseguia abandonar Harry desse jeito.

Comecei a gritar junto com as crianças para chamar a atenção dos vizinhos. Segundos depois, Sirene desceu de forma disparada e me assustou. Mal tive tempo de me perguntar onde estava Harry e o que tinha acontecido quando ele apareceu descabelado lá no topo da escada e com os olhos arregalados.

— Calma, amor. Não é nada. — Ele olhou para o lado e, em seguida, começou a rir. Na verdade, sua boca soltava altas gargalhadas. Meu cenho franziu no mesmo instante. O que diabos está acontecendo? Tentei acalmar as crianças nesse meio instante. — Era só Niall.

Niall apareceu com a mão no queixo. Não parecia muito feliz, mas ao mesmo tempo estava envergonhado.

— Eu só queria assustar vocês. — Explicou.

Fechei a cara.

— Conseguiu assustar até Lily e Jamie que estão chorando agora. — Limpei as lágrimas de Jamie e Lily com o polegar.

— Consegui um belo soco de Harry também. Desculpe, Lily e Jamie, ok? Eu achei que seria uma brincadeira legal, mas... — Niall virou para Harry e fechou o cenho. — Alguém quebrou o meu pescoço.

Harry continuava gargalhando.

— Não exagere.

— Não exagere? Você tem um ótimo soco de direita!

— Pensa em como eu tenho um marido incrível hm? — Falei orgulhoso.

— Sirene derrubou toda a roupa pra passar. — Harry me avisou e fechei a cara para Sirene.

Minha Sancho Pança, é claro, me ignorou por completo enquanto coçava uma parte do corpo. Em seguida seguiu distraidamente para um cantinho da sala onde havia deixado alguns de seus ursos de pelúcia.

— E Niall parecia um casaco pendurado no guarda-roupa. A cara que ele fez quando eu o vi... — Harry soltou mais uma risada. 

Harry e Niall começaram a descer as escadas para o primeiro andar. Niall pegou Lily no colo e começou a pedir perdão inúmeras vezes até que ela enchesse seu rosto de beijinhos. Ele tentou o mesmo com Jamie, mas o bebê não estava no clima. Assim como eu, estava com a cara fechada e deu um tapa no nariz do loiro chiclete assim que ele se aproximou. Depois disse resmungou algo como uma advertência e gritou com raiva:

— Naaaaaaa!

— Desculpe, amiguinho. — Disse Niall na tentativa de acalmá-lo. — Minha intenção não era assustar vocês dois.

— Naaaaaa! — E meu filho babão que só me dá orgulho começou a se balançar exageradamente no colo de Niall para ir para o chão e o mais longe possível de seu tio.

— Então era você que estava lá fora nos seguindo? — Harry questionou com os braços cruzados. — Com aquela máscara?

— Seguindo com máscara? — Niall parecia genuinamente confuso.

— É. — Reforcei. — Ainda nos observou pelo jardim.

— Eu não estava com nenhuma máscara... Esperei no carro vocês saírem para pedir doces, usei a chave reserva que Louis me deu certa vez (obrigado por isso, aliás), e me escondi aqui dentro.

— Não era você que estava nos seguindo então? — Harry reforçou a indagação.

— Já disse que não. — Seu cenho franziu. — Eu queria assustar você e Louis quando fossem dormir, mas acabei fazendo barulho e assustei todo mundo. Não era a minha intenção fazer meus bebês mais preciosos chorarem.

Harry me lançou aquele olhar de preocupação, mas logo em seguida tentou me confortar gesticulando que era muito possível que não fosse nada e reforçou mais uma vez que talvez fosse algum vizinho querendo assustar as pessoas.

— Quero ver quando você ver o assassino da serra elétrica pela janela... — Falei, pois eu não estava nem um pouco convencido de que não era nada.

— Credo, Louis. Pra que assustar as pessoas? — Niall disse impressionado.

Passamos as duas próximas horas tentando acalmar as crianças ao assistir com elas alguns filmes da Disney. Niall quis ficar conosco, mas não parava quieto ao meu lado, mexendo no celular e olhando para as janelas em aflição. Eu já tinha dado um beliscão no seu braço, mas ele apenas me olhou indignado e continuou a se mexer igual uma centopeia enlouquecida.

— Papai... — Lily cutucou meu joelho com sua mãozinha delicada. — Eu não lembro dessa cena. — Ela coçou o olho. Estava morrendo de sono, mas quando se tratava de filmes da Disney Lily não dormia enquanto não terminasse.

— Acho que você acabou se distraindo enquanto comia nachos do papai Harry e acabou perdendo essa cena, lembra?

— Será?

— Uhum.

Harry fez aviãozinho com Jamie que não parava um minuto quieto e depois passou o bebê para mim, sussurrando algo como "sua vez".

Jamie não me deu tempo para brincar, pois agarrou mechas do meu cabelo e começou a puxá-lo enquanto caía na gargalhada por ver minha cara de dor. Aquele babão de fralda!

— Eu vou morder essa sua barriga, você vai ver. — Ele continuou rindo. Levantei a sobrancelha e tentei segurar o sorriso. — Está achando engraçado, meu pequeno amiguinho?

Jamie mostrou a língua e desceu desajeitadamente do sofá, saindo correndo do meu alcance e querendo brincar de pega-pega no meio do filme. Ele correu desajeitadamente até a cozinha enquanto eu fingia ter dificuldade para persegui-lo e ria por escapar de minhas mãos. Quase escorregou em determinado momento, mas se recuperou e voltou a correr até que eu o pegasse e o levantasse para o ar inúmeras vezes.

Acho que ele queria tocar o teto, pois seus dedinhos se erguiam o máximo que podiam.

Um vulto atrás das cortinas do lado de fora me chamou a atenção. Olhei imediatamente para Harry, para ter certeza de que ele tinha visto também, mas meu marido estava completamente distraído conversando com Lily sobre o filme. Se existia alguém no mundo que amava adentrar na ficção das histórias igual Lily e Harry, eu definitivamente desconhecia.

Passei Jamie para o colo de Niall e o meu filho imediatamente agarrou diversas mechas do cabelo loiro para puxá-las. Deu uma gargalhada em seguida e enfiou o polegar na boca. Como era típico dele, Niall nem se importou e continuou a digitar mensagens freneticamente no celular.

— Já volto.

Levantei do sofá e comecei a seguir o caminho que o vulto parecia estar tomando. Ele caminhava em direção à porta da lavanderia agora. Pensei em chamar Harry, mas não quis assustar todos da casa outra vez. Por isso, fiz um sinal singelo apenas para Sirene que me seguiu no mesmo instante.

A primeira coisa que fiz quando passei pela cozinha foi pegar uma frigideira grande e fortemente reforçada para caso surgisse a necessidade. Em seguida, caminhei a passos lentos até a lavanderia e Sirene, muito esperta como sempre, também não fazia um barulho sequer.

Percebi o vulto mais uma vez do lado de fora. Ele estava próximo da porta e, quando espiei pela vidraça de uma das pequenas janelas, notei que o vulto era a pessoa que nos observou em vários momentos naquele dia. Vestia um capuz para esconder o rosto e usava completamente roupa preta. Estava de costas e pensei nessa ser a oportunidade perfeita para pegar aquele possível serial killer.

Com muito cuidado, destranquei a porta. Mordi o lábio inferior tão forte no processo que senti o gosto metálico de gotas de sangue se formando. Por sorte Harry tinha passado dias antes um óleo para cessar aquele barulho que aquela porta sempre fazia quando era aberta. 

Contei até três junto de Sirene e aproveitei o momento em que ela pulou para morder a perna do mascarado para acertar a frigideira em suas costas com força. O cara deixou o celular cair na grama e deu um grito de dor.

— Isso, Sirene! Isso!

Dei mais uma frigideirada, fazendo-o gritar outra vez.

O mascarado arrancou a touca e revelou que na verdade era, nada mais nada menos, que Liam.

— O que é isso ? — Falei alto e em total confusão.

— Quer parar com isso, Louis? Porra! — Ele esbravejou e levou uma das mãos às costas. Parecia realmente doer pela sua careta de dor.

Por sorte, Sirene já tinha largado sua perna, mas havia marcas de dentes no tecido.

— O que aconteceu? — Harry apareceu na porta com rapidez. 

Foi seguido por Niall.

— Aí está você! — O loiro chiclete parecia aliviado.

— Aí está você? — Eu ainda estava confuso.

— Você devia ter seguido com o plano. — Niall disse com uma expressão séria no rosto.

— Por que está vestindo essas roupas? — Harry indagou.

Eu comecei a ligar as peças do quebra-cabeça.

— Era você tentando nos assustar? — Questionei com um tom de acusação. 

— Não, não. Vocês entenderam tudo errado. — Liam começou a se explicar.

— Foi o meu plano brilhante, sendo sincero. — Havia um sorriso de orelha a orelha no rosto de Niall. Fechei a cara para ele e seu sorriso apagou.

— Alguém poderia nos explicar o que aconteceu? — Harry perguntou, dando a mão para Liam afim de ajudá-lo a se levantar, já que meu amigo estava no chão depois de eu ter acertado a frigideira com precisão em suas costas. Eu poderia ser um ótimo tenista. Os troféus me seguiriam para onde eu fosse. — Você está bem? — Quis saber com certo de preocupação.

— É bom que não esteja. — Saí de meu devaneio e falei bravo. — Eu quase caí do telhado por sua culpa.

— Caiu do telhado? — Liam e Niall perguntaram em uníssono.

— Quase.

— Por uma vista panorâmica. — Harry disse sarcasticamente.

— Como? — Liam quis saber, mas logo balançou a cabeça. — Você faz cada coisa, Louis, não sei como consegue se manter vivo.

— É porque ele casou com um bombeiro. — Harry brincou.

Ele estava recostado na batente da porta daquele jeito sexy e irresistível. Estava, como sempre, me distraindo e tirando todo o foco de raiva que eu queria manter sobre nossos dois amigos.

— Ok, ok. — Tentei me concentrar novamente no que tinha acontecido. — Expliquem-se.

Liam respirou fundo.

— Niall teve a brilhante ideia de assustar vocês dois--

— Uma pequena vingança por não querer ir a minha festa.

— E eu topei por estar bêbado quando ele surgiu com aquilo.

— Hey! — Niall protestou.

— Nós dois combinamos de que ele entraria na casa de vocês para assustá-los aqui dentro no meio da noite e eu assustaria vocês lá fora de longe... Na primeira vez que me viu, eu estava só conferindo se vocês ainda estavam em casa. Já na segunda vez, eu (desculpe, Niall) acabei vendo as crianças de longe e desisti dessa ideia maluca, porque, bem... Essas crianças são os meus amores, certo? Eu até tentei acenar para o Louis na tentativa de mostrar que vocês não precisam ter medo, era só alguém qualquer brincando no Halloween...

— Eu tenho miopia, gênio. — Lembrei.

— Não foi isso que a gente combinou. — Niall reclamou.

— Mais uma palavra, Niall Horan, e eu falo pra Sirene ir atrás de você morder a sua bunda. — Avisei.

Liam continuou:

— Eu estava tentando mandar uma mensagem para Niall, pra dizer que eu havia desistido de assustar vocês dois e de que era melhor parar com esse plano porque acabaria deixando Lily e Jamie com medo, mas meu celular está tão ruim que resolvi vir aqui perto usar o wi-fi de vocês. Foi quando Louis e Sirene me atacaram como uma dupla de aloprados.

— Aloprados? — Franzi o cenho e olhei para Sirene tentando segurar o riso. Ela parecia se divertir também após dar uma dentada em alguém. — Quem fala assim hoje em dia?

— E EU... — Niall começou. — Estava tentando mandar uma mensagem para você dizendo que os Tomlinson já tinham me achado dentro da casa e que você teria que continuar com o plano depois que eu saísse da casa. Estamos vendo alguns filmes com as crianças, de qualquer forma."

Havia um sorriso enorme no rosto de Niall.

— Desculpa. — Liam disse parecendo extremamente arrependido para mim e para Harry. Ele devia estar mesmo... Onde já se viu? — Da próxima vez eu entro no espírito de Halloween de um jeito diferente. Desculpa de verdade.

— E Zayn? Onde ele está? — Harry indagou.

— Está me esperando no carro... Posso chamá-lo para assistir filme com Lily e Jamie?

— Claro! — Harry sorriu. — Mas acho que você terá de pedir desculpas a elas.

— Pode deixar. Eu pedirei mil desculpas... — Liam realmente parecia estar envergonhado. — Já volto. Vou chamar Zayn.

Liam fez um aceno com a cabeça e, em seguida, saiu em direção ao seu carro que estava estacionado na frente da casa de um de nossos vizinhos. Ele estava mancando e gemendo de dor, colocando uma das mãos para massagear as costas.

— Foi mal pela frigideirada... — Fiz uma careta.

Harry deu risada e passou um braço por sobre meu ombro antes de entrar.

Olhei para Niall com uma carranca.

— Vamos entrando, loiro chiclete. Vou querer explicações da sua parte sobre tudo isso. E espero que sejam muito boas.

Niall olhou para os céus fingindo desespero.

— Senhor, clamo por misericórdia.

— Isso mesmo. Comece a rezar... Harry, por favor meu amor, você poderia pegar os instrumentos de tortura que eu comprei semana passada?

— Isso aqui é a porra da família Adams por um acaso?

— Você disse um palavrão na frente das crianças? — Levantei a sobrancelha.

**

Depositei beijos cálidos nas costas de Harry e sorri contra sua pele quando ele sussurrou que era para continuar, pois estava realmente bom aquilo tudo. No entanto, afastei meus lábios de seu corpo e me levantei preguiçosamente da cama.

— Vou no banheiro, já volto.

O dia anterior, Halloween, foi finalizado por boas risadas e um bom tempo com amigos e família, apesar de eu e Niall ter saído literalmente no tapa em um dado momento. Mas é claro que tinha sido apenas uma brincadeira saudável entre nós dois.

É claro que não.

No geral foi um bom momento com todos eles. Comemos tanta pizza depois disso que senti minha barriga prestes a explodir e tive de esperar mais de uma hora para atacar a comida novamente. 

Quando saí do banheiro naquela manhã, no entanto, me deparei com Harry olhando para o nada com uma expressão que esboçava completa confusão. Por dez segundos ele permaneceu assim até finalmente seus olhos encontrarem o meu rosto.

— O que aconteceu? — Questionei.

— Quem é você? — Ele perguntou.

— Quem é você? — Repeti confuso. — Como assim que sou eu? — Harry permaneceu em silêncio esperando que eu respondesse sua pergunta. Como quem era eu? Ele estava louco? No entanto, como se meu cérebro fechasse com um click, sua pergunta se encaixou em uma terrível realidade. — Você não sabe quem eu sou? — Perguntei com o desespero tomando conta de cada partícula do meu corpo. 

Aproximei-me alguns passos, mas sentia minhas pernas amolecerem. Sentei na cama e eu tive certeza de que meus olhos se encontravam exageradamente arregalados. Harry continuava me olhando com a expressão genuinamente confusa.

Harry balançou a cabeça, sua boca ligeiramente aberta.

Maldição, universo!

Qual é o seu maldito problema?

Comecei a lamentar audivelmente e segurei os ombros de Harry para fazê-lo se lembrar de quem eu era. Olhei fixamente dentro dos seus olhos e eu não me importava nem um pouco se estava parecendo um completo maluco para ele. Se Harry se apaixonou uma vez pela minha loucura, com certeza ele pode se apaixonar de novo.

— Papai. — Ouvi Lily dizer na porta entreaberta e entrar em seguida no cômodo enquanto coçava um de seus olhinhos. — O que houve?

— Quem são esses? — Harry indagou espantado. Seus olhos se arregalaram em total confusão assim que viu as crianças.

— Você não fala esse tipo de coisa em voz alta. — Sibilei em tom de ameaça. Lily e Jamie não podiam saber que Harry tinha acabado de esquecê-las. Seria um baque horrível para os dois. Harry ameaçou dizer mais alguma coisa, mas coloquei o dedo indicador em cima de seus lábios. — Não ouse.

O que eu fiz para merecer toda essa merda?

Universo, sinceramente, vá para o raio que te parta!

Ajudei as crianças a subirem na cama e elas pareciam ter a atenção delas totalmente voltada para Harry. Tentei abraçá-las como forma de fazer seus problemas sumirem.

— Papai Harry esqueceu a gente? — Um biquinho já se formava nos lábios de nossa filha.

Jamie se apressou a gritar com Harry. Parecia querer ditar ordens com o intuito de fazer com que Harry se recordasse da família. Até mesmo puxou seus cabelos com raiva e deixou que sua testa encostasse na testa de Harry para fuzilá-lo com o olhar. Mesmo sendo a ideia mais maluca possível, eu desejava fazer o mesmo e torci para que isso o fizesse despertar de sua ignorância sobre nós.

— Eu sou pai de vocês? — Harry questionou e eu estava prestes a pular em cima dele para dar uma chave de braço em seu pescoço quando um sorriso brincalhão começou a aparecer em seu rosto. — Pai de vocês é?

— Ah, papai, você 'tava brincando é? — Lily já sorria.

— Mas é um mané mesmo. — Sussurrei.

— Quem é papai aqui? — Ele fez cócegas na barriga de Lily e Jamie segurava as bochechas de Harry só para ter certeza de que seu papai continuava o mesmo. — Quem é o papai aqui? — Harry fez cócegas no bebê também e ele logo acalmou e soltou uma gargalhada.

— Harry do céu, você quer me matar do coração?

Harry riu para mim.

— Eu pensei em fazer uma pequena brincadeira, mas vi que não faltava muito para que o papai Louis me desse uma chave de braço.

— Eu não ia dar uma chave de braço em você.

Eu definitivamente ia dar uma chave de braço nele.

Harry pegou as crianças e jogou-as na cama. Começou a fingir que iria morder a barriga delas e em seguida gritou fingindo uma voz extremamente grossa e malvada:

— Eu sou o monstro do lago Ness! Muahahaha! E vou pegar vocês. — E voltou a morder levemente a barriga das crianças.

Lily e Jamie mergulharam em gargalhadas e pequenos gritinhos enquanto Harry me puxava para ele e me beijava delicadamente nos lábios. Em seguida depositou um beijo extremamente gostoso em meu pescoço e sussurrou para mim:

— Seria impossível esquecer você. Na verdade, se isso acontecesse, é muito possível que eu me apaixonasse na primeira bronca ou no seu primeiro osso quebrado depois de uma queda.

— Eu sou extremamente irresistível, não é?

— Sinceramente... É. 

E deu seu maldito - e incrível - sorriso de lado.

— Você também é.

— Sou o homem irresistível, não?

— Uhum. — Revirei os olhos. — O homem irresistível.

Roubei um selinho de seus lábios e antes que Harry pudesse ter a chance de voltar a brincar de monstro do lado Ness com Lily e Jamie, Sirene pulou na cama e se enrolou quietinha ao lado de meu marido. Fui fazer carinho em seu pelo, mas logo senti algo completamente inédito em seu corpo.

— O que é isso?

— O que? — Harry, Lily e até mesmo Jamie perguntaram em uníssono.

Peguei a mão de Harry e coloquei sobre a barriga de minha Sancho Pança.

— Si! Você terá filhotinhos!

— A Si 'tá grávida, papai? — Lily perguntou surpresa e com os olhos brilhando.

— Sirene, quem foi? Quem foi?! Eu quero nomes! — Questionei.

Eu tinha um ou dois nomes de cachorros que andaram se engraçando para Sirene.

— Eu acho que foi aquele cachorro do vizinho hm? Esses dois vivem se esfregando...

— A barriga dela 'tá enorme!

— Meu Deus... E se ela tiver uns doze filhotes?

— Vamos ficar com todos. — Harry disse completamente convencido sobre isso.

Olhei para os céus e quase pedi para que o universo me levasse.

— Por Deus! Haja sofá nesse mundo.

-x-


End file.
